Shisou Hiryuu
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: Yugi is a mage of great power...Atemu is a being with dark secrets. How can two so different creatures of this earth know each other? Let alone...fall in love. Sacrifices will be made, new friends and enemies formed. More info. inside, YxYY.
1. Begining

**Title-** Shisou Hiryuu

**Part-** 1 of ?

**Author-** DMYamiyugi

**Warnings-** Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

**Genre-** Romance/Action/Fantasy…some sad stuff and all…

**Parings-** YugixAtemu…and maybe some others eventually…

Disclaimer- I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! -Looks around the area- Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at college. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be revealed; some for the better good and pure happiness, and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

BETA CHAPTER. I am reposting most of my chapters now. Please go to my profile for more details. Beta: AkizukiSakura.

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Silence blanketed the night. The moon hung at its fullest and the multitude of stars lay in view for all to see. The breeze flowed gently across the earth, creating soft ripples in the feathered grass on this warm spring day. Many couples had taken the opportunity to enjoy the outdoors, walking hand in hand, arms draped over one another.

But one boy had no lover, no romantic partner, and yet he enjoyed this night, too. A young man, just a freshman in college, strolled down the beach. He rode with inline skates on his feet and headphones on his ears. His large, open violet eyes held a slightly dazed expression as he glided down the pavement. Blonde bangs flowed from the crown of his head, neatly framing his face. If this was not odd at all, the dark hair that spiked naturally atop his head, tipped in light red, earned him many a stare. In his ears nested white headphones, connected to a small iPod, possibly a nano, in his back pocket. A smile was currently spread across his face as he turned the corner on the street and continued skating, enjoying the gentle breeze ruffling through his head of richly-colored hair.

As he rounded another corner, caught up in the wind in his face and the music beating against his ears, he failed to notice the individual walking in front of him. Right before impact, a gasp emitted from both men's lips. They collided, the younger one flying back, helped by his rolling skates, into a tree. The other merely fell to the ground, receiving a sharp pain in his rear.

The skater took off his headphones and immediately apologized.

"Oh god, I'm _so_ sorry about that!" he exclaimed, attempting to stand using the support of the tree. The older one stood as well, smiling.

"Oh, it's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going, either!" A rich laugh emitted from his mouth as he stood up as well. The skater slowly traveled over to the other to see for sure if he was all right. When he felt sure, the young one held out his hand to the stranger.

"Really sorry about that. Name's Yugi Mutou." The other took Yugi's pale hand in his own and shook it.

"Atemu Akashi," he answered in return. As Yugi let go of his hand, he got a better look at the young man he'd knocked over. This new stranger had the same hair as him; blonde bangs, black hair. The only noted difference was that, in the right light, the tips of the stranger's hair were crimson, rather than the lighter hue that adorned Yugi's hair, and some of the blonde bangs shot up, stark against the red and black. Atemu also stood taller than Yugi, his skin a golden bronze and eyes a deep blood-like crimson. Yugi almost lost himself in those hypnotic red eyes. Blinking, he looked away. He bowed in apology. But with skates on, it didn't really work. The wheels rolled, first one way, and then the next, and then Yugi slipped over the pavement, falling forward with a surprised yelp. Waiting to feel the harsh, unforgiving inflexibility of the concrete, he heard only deep laughter.

"I can understand your apology, but going to slip to the ground will just hurt you more," Atemu laughed. Yugi felt a blush of embarrassment course up against his face. Pushing himself out of the safety of the other's arms, he stood, swaying slightly, unsteady on the skates. Atemu still had his arms out in case the other fell again. Yugi regained his footing and smiled sheepishly at Atemu.

"Sorry about that…" he muttered, causing the other to laugh that rich laugh again.

"Don't apologize! No need to, no need to!" he said. "It's just fine." Yugi looked to the ground.

"Um…sorry…" he muttered to the ground.

Atemu's smile broadened. "I already said, Yugi," he began, using the teen's name for the first time. Atemu leaned down so he was eye level with him. "Don't apologize," he completed, his voice dropping a few octaves. Yugi swallowed and nodded. The other's smile turned to a smirk.

"So, Yugi." He stood at his full height again. "What do you do around here? Are you going to school here or something else?"

"Um…I'm going to Los Angeles University now. I'm a freshman," he said, scratching the back of his head in thought. Atemu's smirk broadened.

"I'm going there too. I'm a sophomore," he laughed. "How ironic, but it seems many students are out and about tonight…" he said, placing a hand on his hip. Yugi nodded.

"Nicest night this year, why not enjoy it?" he answered in response to the implied question. Atemu beamed.

"So true, little one." He grinned when the other looked to the ground, a blush formed over his face. "Anyway, what are you studying?" he asked while starting to walk. Yugi rolled next to him.

"I'm majoring in music and doing some Egyptology stuff as well, for fun. You?"

Atemu smiled. "I'm actually majoring in English at the moment," he answered. "Creative stuff, novels and all."

Yugi grinned. "That's cool…you written anything yet?" he asked. Atemu smirked.

"Yeah, little things here and there, nothing much. I have almost technically written a novel, though." Yugi smiled.

"Cool…is it very interesting?" Atemu glanced over at him.

"All depends on what you think is interesting," he said, grinning. Yugi couldn't help but allow a small hint of laughter escape his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. So, what dorm do you live in?" he asked. Atemu smirked. He pointed in front of them.

"There, that one on the water," he said. Yugi looked up.

"Wow…that's one of the nice ones too. Damn, are you some rich man that I don't know about?" he asked, a grin forming on his face. Atemu chuckled.

"No, no, I don't like to take on that interpretation. My parents have a good amount, though. They're the ones who rented it out for me." Yugi nodded in comprehension.

"Oh…ok. I was just wondering, 'cuz that's one of the nicer ones…costs more money and all." Atemu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, most people think so. I have a moderate amount, but my parents have more and they love spending it, too," he laughed. "I'm not that way; I don't really like having and spending so much money." Yugi laughed as well.

"That seems to happen." He slowly came to a stop at the curb.

"Well, I should get going now, it's getting late." He looked down at his watch. Atemu grinned, nodding.

"Yes, as shall I, Yugi." His smile increased with humor. "Shall we meet again?"

Yugi turned fully and smiled.

"Sure, if you want to. What times are you free tomorrow?" he asked. Atemu closed his eyes in thought.

"Well…around seven I would think. You?" Yugi smiled.

"Same here. Ok, how about we meet in the park, same spot we ran into each other today," he suggested, laughing at that. Atemu let a chuckle buzz softly twixt his lips, too.

"Yes, that seems most appropriate. Ok then, Yugi. Ja." He turned and began walking toward his dorm.

"See you tomorrow!" Yugi called, waving even though he thought the retreating man couldn't see him; Atemu surprised him by lifting a hand in a casual wave without turning around. Blinking violet eyes slightly, Yugi decided to simply let it go. He shifted on the skates and shot down the street toward his college home. As he grew farther and farther away from the other, thoughts of Atemu swirled about in his mind, refusing to be pushed away.

_What a weird day _this _has been!_ Yugi sighed in his mind happily. _Strange…never thought I could hit someone and end up meeting a new friend this way…nope never…_ He laughed.

…_Hmm… Atemu…what a different name…_ Yugi looked up to the stars, his eyes taking on a distant look.

"But…" he thought out loud, "Where have I seen him before…? I swear I recognize him, especially his eyes; I've seen them before…somewhere… And those red eyes are hard to forget!" He pouted slightly. "Damn… I hate it when I can't remember things." A sigh. "I'll ask him where he grew up; maybe it was near me…"

Shrugging off the strange feeling settling on his heart, Yugi pushed forward more, and shot off toward his home while, in the shadows, golden eyes watched.


	2. Remembering

DMYY- Has been beta'ed

**Title-** Shisou Hiryuu

**Part-** 1 of ?

**Author-** DMYamiyugi

**Warnings-** Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

**Genre-** Romance/Action/Fantasy…some sad stuff and all…

**Parings-** YugixAtemu…and maybe some others eventually…

Disclaimer- I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! -Looks around the area- Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Description- Yugi remembers more than he bargained for.

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at college. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be revealed; some for the better good and pure happiness, and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

DMYY Gomen for uploading this late Akizuki!

**Chapter 2- Remembering**

The morning after that odd nighttime meeting, Yugi was back at his dorm room, sitting upon his bed. From the hand currently residing on the alarm clock and the tousled glare Yugi was leveling at the infernal contraption, it was apparent the young man had just been awoken for class. Yawning and jumping out of bed, he slowly trudged his way to the bathroom to freshen up for the new day. On his way to said room, he passed another boy, a boy who currently had his face buried under the pillow. Yugi grumbled and stalked over to his roommate's bed, yanking away the pillow to reveal a shock of snowy hair.

"Come on, Ryou, and get up!" he yelled, throwing the fluffy sleeping accessory back on the other freshman. Ryou shot up and glared at his friend. Bed-mussed hair tumbled around a full mouth and deep, chocolate-brown eyes, eyes that typically reflected innocent naiveté, now narrowed in a glare at his roommate.

"Fine, fine, Yugi." He threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. "I'm up…" he yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly and glancing blearily about the room; his annoyance with Yugi, as always, was short-lived.

Yugi nodded slightly and then walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. Upon entering, Yugi threw off his shirt and discarded his pants and boxers to the floor. He turned on the shower and stepped into the watery warmth. The violet eyed teen sighed in relief as the water fell onto his skin, flowing in gentle ripples over his petite body. Closing his eyes in contentment, Yugi absently reached for his shampoo and popped the lid open; the rich scent of vanilla permeated through the steamy room. With his eyes still closed, he repeated the daily routine he had; squirting the soon-to-be foamy liquid out of the bottle onto his hand, dumping the contents onto his head, and scrubbing.

"Mmm…" The small sound escaped his lips as he rinsed out the shampoo, the aroma becoming stronger and filling his senses with an even more exotic scent.

Yugi smiled.

_The wonders of a shower…_ he murmured happily in his mind. _Sometimes you just don't want to take one, but when you do you remember how wonderfully soothing it can be..._ He couldn't help but suppress a laugh at his own thoughts. Sighing again, Yugi let his mind wander under the warmth of the water and smell of the elegant vanilla. Slowly…ever so slowly, a picture appeared in his mind. Yugi scrunched his face up in annoyance, as he could not fully make out what his mind was attempting to convey to him through pictures. He sighed for what seemed the hundredth time in this shower. Concentrating on the image, Yugi tried to make it out. A vague memory, one he seemed to have forgotten. Yugi's eyes suddenly flew open, his mouth agape in shock.

**Flashback**

_A young boy walked down the path of his family's estate. It was a large area, over five acres all around. Yugi practically skipped down the path, enjoying the scent the imported cherry trees lining it lent the air, their pink petals falling around his small form. At the tender age of ten, Yugi was not very old, but not all that young as well._

_As he entered the spring-touched forest, the sound of trickling water met his ears. Almost in a fit of giggles, he picked up speed and ran down to the creek. Yugi darted behind tall maples and billow oaks before finally finding himself in a tiny clearing. He came to the edge, taking off his shoes and socks, and waded into the water. Splashing the water lightly with his palm, he saw sprays of it shoot up into the air, glistening in the morning sun. Yugi laughed in delight at this and then waded back over to the edge and sat down on it, allowing his feet to splash around in the small rivulet. He closed his eyes in happiness, letting the spring breeze flow through his hair and whisk playfully around him, tugging and plucking almost curiously at his clothes. Yugi smiled more broadly, his feet brushing over the sand and rocks that littered the bottom of the creek. Lost in his thoughts, the boy did not even notice the large animal coming toward him. A loud screeching sound met his ears, shattering the serenity of what had been a peaceful spring day._

_Violet eyes snapped open as the owner of said eyes leapt to his feet. Whipping his head around to find the source of the sound, his gaze suddenly fell on the twisting and turning object in the sky. Yugi couldn't help but gasp in fear and awe. It seemed to be…a dragon. But dragons were just myths… right? They couldn't be real. There was no possible _way_ they were real…_

_But, as the beast twirled and twisted through the daytime sky, it suddenly shot toward the ground. Yugi screamed and fell to the earth as the beast flew over him and shot up again, its body convulsing. Opening his eyes, Yugi looked up to try and get a better look at it. The dragon looked like a traditional Japanese dragon, or perhaps a Chinese one; if there was a difference between the two, it was miniscule. Its body was long and serpentine, covered by a thick coat of ebony fur. The underside of the dragon, perhaps its belly, was also covered in fur, rather like a dog or cat, with hues of pure crimson lavishly mixed in. Whenever the beast passed through light, the red would shimmer as though rubies had been crushed and their powder sprinkled generously over the dense fur. Large, leathery black wings rose in a graceful arch above its small frontal legs, flapping elegantly to keep the animal upright. Silver claws extended from each paw on both tiny legs and arms. A mane flowed fluidly down the back of the dragon, the color a rich, black-mixed reddish brown._

_The creature's head looked more like a mortal canine animal than what one might envision a dragon's head to be; the resulting appearance was like a mix of myth and mortal. Near the animal's muzzle-like nose two long whiskers, one might call them, rippled in the air, traveling almost halfway down the snakelike body. Catfish had whiskers like these on their faces, but this beast's extended far past those found on fish._

_Yugi, though awed by the magnificence that was this dragon, still noticed its rapid and stressed movements. The creature seemed hurt, or in pain somehow. By the sound of the screeching, and the repeated twists and turns it made, it seemed a logical assumption to Yugi at least. Yugi stood up straighter, watching the animal convulse again, and then suddenly it seemed to lose its ability to stay upright. Wings beating frantically, the animal lost altitude quickly and finally plummeted down to earth._

_Yugi, not even thinking of the danger this animal might inflict on him, ran over to the fallen animal. He moved quickly around the creature's head and knelt. The young boy saw blood all along the dragon's mouth and heard irregular breathing. Yugi looked down along the animal's body, trying to find the source of its pain. His eyes fell upon the shoulder blade, right under the wings. A large thorn seemed wedged tightly in the fur, buried through sinew, tissue, and muscle alike. Yugi moved over to it, grasped the thorn, muttered a prayer to any listening gods that he wasn't about to get savaged, and pulled. Suddenly the creature howled in pain, the snake-like body flailing about, trying to recoil from the sting. Yugi shoved himself backwards, eyes wide, trying valiantly to avoid a cuff from either the dragon's wings or claws. Eventually, the other settled, its breathing still irregular, its body shaking in sheer pain._

_Yugi, now trying a different, more tender approach, moved back to the injured dragon's head. He gently stroked the animal's nose and forehead. Now near it, Yugi could see just how big the creature's head truly was. Roughly the size of a mortal horse's head, perhaps longer by mere inches, the dragon was a sight to behold. Yugi continued petting the dragon's head._

"_You don't have to be scared..." Yugi said softly to it. "It'll hurt to get that out, but I can do it. Relax, okay?" As if understanding, the dragon settled, eyelids flickering. Yugi ran a hand gently over the fur of the dragon, soothing it with the calm touch, and then moved back to the thorn's location. Trailing a hand though the fur to prepare the animal, he locked a hand around the end of the embedded thorn._

"_This'll hurt, just try and bear it," he whispered soothingly; from the slight flicker of the dragon's ears, Yugi knew it heard. Taking in a breath, Yugi secured his grip and pulled. The dragon's head flipped to the ground, its sharp canines clenching in pain. A snarl of agony managed to pass through its mouth. Yugi, knowing the sooner he got the thorn out the less torture this poor animal would have to feel, yanked ever harder. Slowly, ever so slowly, it began to come out. Yugi moved his hands nearer to the base near the skin of the animal, dark blood pouring along his fingers and all over his hands. The other's ears lay back in pain, and another screech escaped it. Yugi, narrowing his eyes in concentration, found a good grip, and pulled the thorn with all he had. The piece slid out fast, causing Yugi to fall back as well, landing with a soft _thud _on the grass._

_Sitting up, Yugi threw the piece of sharp wood aside and wiped his bloody hands on the grass to try and get the red substance off. He then looked to the wound, already healing itself, on the animal's shoulder. The boy glanced up at the face of the dragon, to see the animal had stood up, looking at Yugi with kind crimson eyes. They were…one of the most exotic things Yugi had ever seen, their color a mix between almost all of the reds in this world, intermingling with the animal's emotions; Yugi thought, not of blood when he saw the color, but of soft sunsets and chilled wine, of everything that made him warm and happy. The pupils were mere slits like a snake, but held a certain carefree feeling and happiness. The dragon came forward, pushing his head up against Yugi's chest, a sound almost like a purr vibrating from it. Yugi couldn't help but smile and pet it._

"_What a strange animal you are," he said. He could tell the other agreed, since it nodded its head._

_Yugi looked down at it. "Are you a boy or a girl…?" The dragon didn't answer, so Yugi, deciding it couldn't speak, rephrased the question._

"_A girl…?" He heard the other grunt and the head almost knocked him over. Yugi chuckled._

"_A boy then; you are a male dragon…" he laughed. "I made friends with a dragon." The dragon nuzzled his chest, a sign of affection and happiness. Yugi laughed again. The dragon, if he could, would laugh as well it seemed. Yugi chuckled again, and continued petting him._

_They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, simply cuddling like lovers with an eternity to spend together, Yugi petting the creature and it purring in return for the attention it got. The dragon then suddenly lifted his head up and looked up to the sky, ears twitching, as if hearing something. He then…smiled. The dragon smiled. He moved back down to look straight into Yugi's violet eyes, sending an unspoken, but completely understood, message of _We will meet again._ Then he moved away, his wings unfolding from his sides and flapping experimentally._

_Bending down slightly, the dragon suddenly shot off like a bullet from a gun. He streaked over the grass and then, wings beating, he rose into the air, circled up, and flew back over Yugi. Looking down at him, the creature let out a screech of farewell. Yugi gasped in amazement as the dragon looped, circled the air overhead once more, and finally turned and soared away, leaving a ten-year-old boy on the ground below, waving, who would never truly forget this day._

**End Flashback**

Yugi almost jumped when he heard his name called from outside the bathroom. Turning off the water, he looked out of the curtains to see Ryou there, a scowl on his face.

"Save some water for the fish, Yugi! And ME for that matter!" Ryou huffed fiercely, somehow managing to pull off the angry glare even on his usually gentle features, throwing his roommate a towel. Yugi caught it and tugged it quickly about his waist.

"Sorry Ryou… I kinda zoned out…" Yugi apologized, still rather dazed from the impromptu arrival of a memory long forgotten. The other boy glanced at the slightly glazed expression in those violet eyes, sighed, and nodded.

"Fine, fine; you're forgiven. Now let me take a shower, please?" he grumbled, though his tone was much more amiably playful.

Yugi stepped aside, letting Ryou slip into the still-steamed room. He chuckled softly, gazing at the door as it shut in his face with a little more force than necessary. Ryou and Yugi really weren't a good mix for roommates in the morning, as neither of them were morning people at all; in fact, most morning they spent sniping at each other until they finally woke up. Yugi meandered casually over to his bureau and tugged open a few drawers, grabbing fresh clothes. Stumbling into the clothing, more awake now but by no means completely refreshed, Yugi grumbled as he snagged a brush from the dresser and ran it through his hair. For a moment he stared in the mirror, and then he attacked his hair, trying to make it lie flat; it sprang resiliently back up into its usual spiked. Moodily the teen threw the brush back onto the dresser, watched it slide the length and nearly fall, and muttered to himself.

Yugi yanked some bracelets on over his pale, thin wrists and enclosed a small necklace over his equally white, slender throat, fastening the buckle of the choker just so. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he walked to the bathroom.

"I'm off for class, Ryou, k?" he called, knocking on the door.

He heard an 'OK' back, so Yugi exited the room. He sighed as he walked down the hallway.

"Man…I haven't had a flashback like that in _ages_," he said, breathing out. Yugi, in all honesty, came from a wealthy family. His parents had a _lot_ of money. But did any of it go to their son…? Nope, but not because they hated this child. No, they loved him for all they were worth…but death did tend to make a botch of things sometimes. When both Mrs. and Mr. Mutou died, they had not made up any kind of will, and Yugi was too young to take anything. The money had to go somewhere, or it could be stolen, so they gave it to his grandpa.

Yugi smiled. His grandfather was such a nice person, if a little strict. He would have given Yugi the money when he came of age, but once Yugi did get that age, his grandfather needed the money more, for medical bills and everything else an elderly man needs. So Yugi was left with very little of his inheritance, but he was happy. Then, though, the subject of college arose. Yugi really wanted to go out-of-state, but that meant tuition nearly doubled. Yugi's grandfather immediately put his parents' money into it. Yugi didn't want to look as though he was flaunting his money, so he lived in a smaller, less-pricey dorm and wore the same clothes as everyone else, if a little less colorful.

Yugi's grin became devious. His family had acquired this money for a good reason: a secret so covert that if it got out, the whole Mutou family would be ruined; hunted down for the power they possessed. They were, in fact, not mortal at all, but mages. Powerful mages, at times, could be the most feared and at others the most worshiped. The Mutou family, though many other mages existed still, were indisputably the most powerful around.

Yugi, as the youngest, had to bear the secret; if he said anything to anyone about it, the Mutou family would hunt him down and kill him. And, of course, school did not help matters in the least.

Being around people so much, his powers could easily be found out, but Yugi was an expert at keeping his abilities hidden. He had managed to keep it a secret for a long time now. College, though, was different than all his other educational years; his classes became harder; his life more stressful; and keeping the secret became even more nerve-wracking. Ever since he'd come here, he'd sensed an uneasiness around the area. Yugi could feel something, a being almost as strong as his kin. But…it was shadowed. Darkened, and made almost invisible to his inner eye. Yugi's mind constantly reminded him that this alien presence was near, through sharp pulses that turned into killer migraines. Concentrating became harder, and sometimes, on certain days, his head would throb with excruciating pain. Aspirin helped some; Yugi kept a supply of Excedrin for migraines with him at all times. The pills didn't completely dissipate the pain, but they brought it down to a bearable level.

Yugi's body did not react well to modern medicine, so Excedrin was the best he could do.

Yugi walked out of the dorm building and down the path to his first class. He chanced a glance at his watch, blinked, and did a quick double-take.

"What…? It's already 7:30! Damn it!" he cursed, picking up speed again, running toward the building. Yugi gazed surreptitiously around the field. Seeing no one around to witness, he tapped into his magic to allow him to go faster.

As the magic entered him, the horrible headache began, just as Yugi knew it would, but he'd been unprepared for the intensity. Yugi skid to a stop, nearly tripping. He fell to one knee, one hand pressed to his forehead in a vain attempt to suppress the fiery pain lancing though his head. That aura was near, and his magic refused to be pushed away, intent upon warning him of the danger. Yugi tried harder to force his magic back into dormancy, but it refused, wanting Yugi to sense the encroaching danger. Yugi, finally forcing the magic back, fell to both knees, breath falling in short, intermittent pants; sweat poured down his face. Suddenly, he felt a solicitous hand on his shoulder, and a deep voice flowing soothingly through the air to caress his ears.

"Hey…are you alright Yugi?"

Regaining his breath, Yugi looked up, staring straight into crimson orbs. Yugi's breath hitched and he began to cough, hastily throwing a hand over his lips as his shoulders shook with the force. Only when the bursts receded could he assure his worrier of his health.

"Y-yeah…yeah I'm fine…just a… a really bad headache." He fumbled his backpack from his shoulders and dug through a side pocket, withdrawing the bottle of painkillers. Popping two into his mouth, he swallowed, sat for a moment, and then moved shakily to his feet.

The ruby-eyed man gave him a relieved smile.

"I'm glad… I was just walking down here, and then I saw you collapse. I was worried." Yugi looked up at those kind eyes and felt an answering smile tilt his lips.

"…thanks…" Hearing a questioning sound from his acquaintance, the teen expanded. "Thank you… for just… ya know…" He didn't know what to say. Atemu laughed that rich laugh.

"There you go again with the thanking!" He grinned and winked at the boy. "I'm only doing what a friend would do." Yugi smiled at the ground.

"So we're friends, then?" he asked. Atemu's laughter diminished slightly.

"I just said that didn't I?" he said. "If you don't want to be friends, that perfectly fine with me." Yugi immediately snapped his gaze up, horrified, and protested.

"No! O-of course not! I want to be your friend, Atemu!" The taller one laughed.

"Then don't question the things that you want," he said. Yugi looked to the ground, a small smile on his face.

"Um…t-thank you…sorr-" His words suddenly stopped as a tan finger placed itself in front of his lips. Yugi blinked and looked up into red eyes. Atemu smirked.

"I really have to do something whenever you apologize…" he said in a hushed whisper. Yugi felt heat rise to his cheeks at this, and then his gaze gravitated right back down to the grass; he half nodded. Atemu removed the finger and stood at his full height again.

"Well, I have to get to class now Yugi… see ya." He waved, and turned to walk the other way. Yugi suddenly gasped, making Atemu turn back around to face him. The boy had his right hand up to his face, the other in front, staring at his watch.

"Oh my god, I forgot about class!" He whipped around and started to run. "My teacher is so going to kill me!" he lamented, but before Yugi even got two feet, a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. Yugi jerked to a halt, nearly lost his balance, and turned around to stare at Atemu. The dangled a piece of paper in front of Yugi's face.

"Here," he stated. "Hand this to your teacher, and he'll let you off, but don't open it," he instructed. Yugi took the paper and stared at it oddly.

"Wait…what is it…?" he asked. Atemu grinned boyishly.

"A well thought-up excuse!" he said, laughing. Yugi stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"And…you carry these around in your pocket…?" he asked slowly. Atemu shook his head.

"No, but I have to miss a lot of classes…for stuff that---" He suddenly went silent. Atemu's eyes averted to the ground, mouth ajar in shock at what he almost just said. Yugi looked at Atemu's bent figure.

_He's trying to hide something …he's trying to keep a secret…_ Yugi thought. _Like me…but…I wonder what his secret is…?_ Yugi smiled and waved the silence off, knowing just how hard secrets could be to keep.

"Don't worry Atemu, whatever it is, it's not something you want everyone to know, right?" he said. Atemu's head shot up, lips moving, disbelief evident in that striking stare.

"…I…um…y-yes," he managed to sputter, _his_ gaze on the ground now. "How…how did you know…? I mean…" the other stammered. Yugi smirked and patted Atemu's shoulder.

"Lets just say we're very much alike, Atemu," Yugi admitted in a soft whisper. He then turned to walk to class. Waving the note, he yelled, "I'll just take this then, and we can leave it at that! See ya at seven!" And with that said, Yugi was gone. Atemu swallowed and sighed.

"Too close, too close…" he muttered. Turning and walking to his class, he exhaled sharply.

_We're a lot alike…?_ he thought, repeating Yugi's words. _But how…? And…_ Atemu stopped. _Something about him was…off. Different sort of aura around him…_ The man sighed.

"God…my head is spinning with all this information," he said, placing a hand on his forehead, running his fingers through his blonde locks. He sighed yet again, and continued on his way to class.

Yugi walked down to his classroom. Neither running nor even attempting to hurry, he glanced occasionally down at the note he clutched in one hand. Though inside he felt slight worry and curiosity about the note he got from his friend, he wasn't about to pass up a freebee to class. Yugi glanced at the paper again, tempted to open it, but instead he heeded his friend's words and chose not to. Yugi walked into the building of the music department, feeling the cool air of the blissfully air-conditioned facility meet his skin. He headed down to the orchestra room, opened the door, and walked in. The conductor looked over at him and gave him a glare.

"Mr. Mutou, where have you been?" he asked sternly; if Yugi had been anyone else, and had not had that note, he might have trembled at the frosty stare. As it was, Yugi merely walked up and handed his teacher the note. The instructor opened it, read it over, nodded, and tucked the note behind the sheaf of music on his stand.

"Go get your instrument and get out here!" he said loudly. Yugi nodded and ran into the room where they kept all the instruments. Reaching into a cubby, he took out his case and walked back out into the room.

Placing it on the ground, he clicked open the case and took out his instrument, an old violin, hand made in Egypt. Yugi had always harbored a fascination with Egypt, and with a little extra work involved, meaning working for a tidy sum of money, he was able to get the violin he wanted so badly. An added bonus on his violin was a phoenix scroll. Usually violins were as plain as such a beautiful instrument could be, but Yugi wanted the design, so he had a phoenix scroll twining up the front, and on the back of the well-polished instrument were engraved hieroglyphics. Yugi, in fact, knew vaguely what they said. It was a prophecy, or a legend, or something in that general vicinity. Yugi had never heard the words translated in their entirety, but his grandfather insisted he put the story on his violin. Yugi had started to translate the glyphs, but something in the words seemed to resist him knowing there meaning, for it seemed written in a script that was unknown to any Egyptologists; no matter how many books he perused or how many websites her rifled through, Yugi couldn't figure out what they said. He gave up a few years back, but it didn't stop his curiosity as to what the legend was.

Yugi took out his wooden bow, also made in Egypt. The finely-crafted tool also had hieroglyphics carved into it, but these named all the gods of Egypt; or, rather, at least the well-known ones like Ra and Osiris. The hairs of the bow were unusually dark, as they came from an Arabian black stallion. Yugi rubbed some rosin over the hairs, and then tucked the lump back into his case. Standing up, he traveled to his seat at first chair. Yugi didn't spend that money on this violin to be in the back. No, he was first chair, concertmaster. The conductor glared at him slightly, but then turned back to the orchestra.

"Now that we have our concertmaster here, we are ready to start, are we not?" He picked up the baton and raised his arms up, telling the players that it was time to play; instruments in the orchestra lifted from 'at-ease'.

Yugi lifted his instrument up to his shoulder, resting his chin upon the rest. Raising his bow to the strings, the conductor's arms went down, and the orchestra began to play, the melody budding and opening, a flower of art and sensual emotion. Their concert would take place in a little more than a week, and they'd been practicing for some time. The piece being played now was called _The Four Seasons,_ a beautifully composed piece by Vivaldi, and at the moment, the movement was Spring.

Yugi couldn't help but let a small grin grace his lips as he breathed, and played.

In almost every piece, there as at least a small violin solo, scattered throughout the music, and this one was Yugi's favorite. That was one thing Yugi loved about being in the orchestra and being first chair. Everyone heard his playing, and there was nothing quiet like the feeling of satisfaction gleaned from a perfect performance. Yugi was used to being up in front of people. He did it so much it didn't even faze him anymore.

Well, scratch that. If he wasn't playing the teen tended to _hate_ being the center of attention. All too soon, the melody tapered out and came to an end. The conductor turned to him, a smile on his face; obviously Yugi had been forgiven for his tardiness.

"Very well done, Yugi," he congratulated the boy. Yugi grinned. He had noticed that today he played better. His mind wandered slightly.

_What happened different today…? I was late and ran into Atemu…_

He blinked. _…Atemu…?_ he thought, unease sinking though his stomach, but it was mixed with excited butterflies and warmth. A calming… yet exciting feeling.

Yugi suddenly buried his head into his instrument. _A crush!_ He yelped in his thought, finally realizing what all these strange feelings in the pit of his stomach were. _A crush on a boy?_ _What the hell is wrong with me…!_?

He suddenly stopped this train of thought as the teacher instructed him to play something. Yugi, used to obeying this man, lifted his instrument without question. He forcibly pushed the revelation aside, deciding to deal with it later. Preferably when he was not supposed to be playing a particularly difficult peace, and possibly when he could speak with Atemu.


	3. Shadow dragon of the past

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-3?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

Description- Some things can be just ironic. Yugi finds this out the fun…or hard way.

**Chapter 3- Shadow Dragon of the Past**

The day had gone by for Yugi moderately well. His classes went fine, his passed the tests he had today, and managed to not fail at anything. But, as of the whole day from that morning, the thought of Atemu kept coming up in his mind. Yugi couldn't fight the blush's that crept up onto his cheeks every time the man came wandering into his everyday thoughts. He couldn't detain it…the great overwhelming power, of a simple crush.

Yugi, now back in his dorm room, placed a hand onto his forehead. "Of all the…" he stopped. "Of all the…damnit, a boy for gods sake!" he screamed at himself. He buried his face into his arms. "My family hates gays…"he muttered to the ground. "They'll disown me if anyone find out about this…shit…" Yugi sighed.

"Why me…why dear gods above why…" Yugi slowly sat up straight and looked out the window. The sun was slowly coming down over the horizon. He glanced over at the clock.

"It's seven…I'm supposed to meet him now…" he said softly. "But…if I don't…then he'll think I hate him…and I will have no worries about the crush," he pushed his chair back and stood. "Yeah…yeah, I'll do that. And then, that'll make it right. I just have to ignore him…and this little crush will go away…" he walked to his door. "I'll just go to the roof of here…" he stopped. "No…no the roof of this building is seen everywhere…I'll have to go somewhere else…somewhere where no one can find me. Just for tonight…" he smiled and ran out the door.

Running, Yugi streaked through the halls, down the stairs and out the front entrance. Going as fast as his small legs could carry him, Yugi ran to one of the campus buildings on the edge of the ocean. There, no one could see him from all sides, and he would have a nice view as well. Yugi darted into the building, and up the steps. As he entered the high roof, he began slowing his pace to an uneven walk. Coming upon the last flights, Yugi smiled.

"Almost there," he muttered. Coming to the door, Yugi flung it open and ran out into the light. Or well, the leaning light anyway; for out on the horizon, the great sun was now setting. Yugi closed the door behind him and walked to the edge of the building over looking the water. He smiled. Coming to the near edge of it, he sat down…and waited.

Waiting for the little hand to pass the seven fully and then the eight so his worries about a crush could be over. Yugi sighed happily, taking out his iPod from his pocket, he placed the headphones in his ears and began listening to music. Letting it take him away, he didn't even notice the creak of the door behind him, until a tap on his shoulder alerted him to the being. Yugi turned his music off and looked behind himself. His eyes widened, and his mouth was left open. Two boys, most likely older then him, stood behind the teen. Yugi was left gapping, and the first one smirked.

"Well would ya look at this, the all-famous Motou is here…in our lonely neighborhood?" he laughed. Yugi quickly stood.

"What do you want!" he yelled. The taller one smirked. He had black hair that was done up in a ponytail, and his eyes a dark blue like the deepest depths of the ocean.

'What are other mages doing here…' he though to himself. The blue-eyed one smirked.

"Common Motou! Why the cold glare to your dear cousin mage!" he chirped. Yugi bared his teeth.

"You're not related to me basterd…don't you dare call me your cousin," he muttered. The other's smile grew.

"Aw, common! Were still vaguely related!" Yugi had enough.

"Shut you trap Kretchin!" he yelled. Kretchin's smirk grew, his icy eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Glad you remember my name _cousin_…" he murmured, spitting out the word 'cousin' just so he could piss the other mage off. The other boy now spoke.

"Yugi, Yugi…" he walked up and grasped the boys face in his hands. "Being so cold to us…why?" he asked. Yugi growled at this other being. This teen has red hair, the same shade as Yugi's, it just long enough to come to the edge of his forehead. His eyes were a deep cold and unfeeling black.

"Come not Yugi…to be so mean so your own kin?" Yugi spit on him.

"You are no mage of my family Shnit…" he growled. "Don't you go around saying I'm _close_ to you."

Shnit smiled, reaching forward and wrapping his thin, pale fingers around Yugi's throat and lifted him into the air. The smaller mages eyes widened, pupil's small in pain and fright. Shnit's own cold eyes narrowed, and sent out a pulse of magic through his arm to come in contact with Yugi at the neck. Those violet eyes widened, as pain seared through him.

His mouth opened, and a loud scream of pain emitted gutturally from Yugi's soon to be sore throat. Shnit smirked in a vile way, his grip on the youngers one throat tightening. He leaned back, his arm moving with him, and then threw the teen across the roof.

Yugi flew back with such speed that when he hit the ground the cement cracked on the impact. His back contacting it first, Yugi's mouth immediately opened in pain as red liquid spewed from the opening. He stayed on that ground for at least a minute, till his body began to shake. Yugi slowly stood, wiping the blood from the side of his face. Glaring at the two, he summoned up some of his magic as well. Flinging his right arm forward, a ball of yellow light appearing in his hand. Yugi screamed out a curse, and the light shot forward, straight into Kretchin. Those blue eyes widened slightly, as his body went flying back. His head got snapped back, as he flew into the hard cement of the roof, his shoulder blades taking in the blast of impact. A loud crack was heard as he hit the ground and finally stilled. He lay there for a few decent seconds then began to stand. Wiping blood from his lips, he glared at the boy.

"You little bastard…" he muttered. Shnit, instead of being mad, smiled.

"Well Yugi, you certainly are not the little boy I remember," he said. Yugi glared. The older one just laughed at that facial expression.

"But…you concentration is off today, I can see, you have something on your mind do you not…well, all the easier to…" he suddenly disappeared right before he finished what he was saying, and reappeared infront of Yugi in a mere split second.

Everything seemed to slow down right in front of Yugi's eyes. Those violet eyes widened in surprise and fear as an arm was raised up to his face, a red ball of enargy inside of it. Shnit mouth was opening and closing before Yugi's eyes, but he could barely hear the words that were pouring out of it. All he knew at the moment, was that it was a spell, and Yugi didn't have enough time to defend himself. The red light grew stronger and suddenly the words stopped and the magic left the other mages palm. The spell flew right into Yugi's chest, sending him flying backwards…over the railing of the roof. Pain was coursing through his entire body, and he soon could see no more silver cement, but water.

Body paralyzed for those mere seconds, Yugi could not conjur up any spells to alow him to fly at all. As he fell, Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to see how far away or how close the raging sea was. Bracing himself for the impact, Yugi rolled his arms to his chest and ducked his head down so it wouldn't be the first this to hit. As the sound of the ocean came nearer, Yugi clutched his eyes tighter. Suddenly, as it came all too soon, he hit water. His back was the nearest to the sea, so it got first impact. The wind was knocked out of him and the mage tried to get in a breath, but he was already under the raging oceans depths. The sea quickly surrounded him as he began to slowly float downward more, his body slowly turning so he was facing the bottom of the ocean then the top. He body tried again to take in a breath, but Yugi refused it. He would die all the quicker if he got any water in his lungs, but it was becoming so hard to keep his mouth closed and the water out

Yugi's eyes were still closed as he floated ever so slowly down into the marine depths, when suddenly, he felt himself moving. As rapidly as he felt that, he could suddenly feel air on his skin instead of water. Not even bothering to open his eyes, Yugi took in a shuddering breath, coughing out some water that managed to make its way into his throat and lungs. Creasing his eyebrows, he began to feel exactly what had caught him. Under his fingertips, he felt a mane like substance and all around him it was soft, like a longhaired horses coat. Snapping his eyes open, Yugi looked below himself to see just what had caught him. His eyes widened, as his mouth was left ajar. Below him…was a dragon. A large, great black dragon. Yugi gasped.

'T-the dragon…it's him…' he whispered into his mind. The animal's head turned to him, red eyes kind and almost saying.

'_See, I'm back! I said I would be.' _ Yugi still stared into those red eyes, and then looked around his surroundings. He was skimming over the water on the animals back. The mage then felt movement by his legs. Looking back, he saw the two great wings that this beast possessed. Yugi then suddenly felt the animal turn and began to soar upwards. The teen clutched the mane of the beast, clutching onto tightly, hoping that he would stay on the animal's back. When they made it back to the top of the building that Yugi was recently on, he looked down at the other mage. They stared up at the dragon in fear, and then ran. The beast below him screeched in anger. He flew upwards and circled around the mages to cut them off from leaving the building. Landing in front of the two, the dragon let out a menacing growl to tell the men to stay in their place. The two mages fell back in surprise, both landing on their behinds. Shnit looked up at Yugi, fear flowing through his eyes.

"Y-Yugi! Call this thing off! Common, call him off!" he screamed at the boy. Yugi looked down at the other, pity not in his mind at the moment.

Shaking his head, he said, "Why should I pity someone who tried to kill me? He won't kill you two I can say that…but he will hurt you," he closed his eyes as he said this and then opened them. "A life for a life, hurt for hurt. This is true justice." The dragon seemingly smirked, and roared at them, different lights encircling around his mouth. That light soon had dark shadows mixed into it and soon, it formed a definite sphere of magic. Letting out one final shriek, the shadow mixed light blasted forward, hitting the two directly.

They screamed in pain as the blast hit both men square in the chests. It sent them flying back, almost off the ledge like what happened to Yugi. The dragon, however, toned down his attack slightly so that they wouldn't be killed. The men hit the ground, a few cuts on them, but not serious. They stayed awake for mere seconds, and then fell back in unconsciousness. The dragon closed his mouth, a smile creasing his lips. He moved away from the fallen ones, taking a second to recover from the attack he sent, since is sapped some of his energy away. Yugi turned to the ground and he attempted to dismount the beast, but the dragon had other ideas. Instead of letting the teen get off of his back, the beast beat his wings, and shot into the air off the building. Yugi gasped, and clutched the mane of the dragon, trying to regain his balance on him, as he took off; flying off of the building and over the water. Yugi grasped the animal's mane a bit more, the fear of falling wavering through his body yet again. He looked up at the dragon's head and allowed a smile to crease over

"It seems you were returning the favor from 8 years ago huh?" he asked. The dragon looked back at him and nodded his head. Yugi laughed.

"You are no different then I remember you being," he said happily. The other let out a amused snort, then picked up speed, moving down so they were just barley skimming the water. Yugi looked down at the watery depths, reaching a hand down and gently gliding his fingertips over it. Pulling back, he looked forward to see where the beast was heading. In front of them was a deep tangle off abandoned woods, somewhere where no one could see them. The dragon slowed his pace, and gently landed on the ground. Yugi ever so slowly dismounted the animal, to only fall over as his feet hit the ground. Rubbing his behind, which hit the ground first, Yugi looked up to see an amused face. Yugi glared at the dragon.

"Hey, you stop looking at me like that," he muttered while standing, but lost his footing again. The dragon saw his loss of balance and moved his head behind Yugi to keep him upright. The violet-eyed mage smiled, placing a hand on its forehead to help with steadiness on the solid ground. Finally regaining his footing, Yugi looked over at the dragon. The beast pushed his head up against Yugi's chest, nuzzling him with affection.

Yugi laughed, and petted him. "You haven't changed have you?" he asked. The other snorted, and pushed at Yugi, making him fall. The mage hit the ground, for what seemed the hundredth time today. He folded his arms.

"I am sick of falling already…" he muttered, but that anger soon went away and the dragon laid down as well, placing his head over Yugi's legs and closing his red eyes in contentment. The teen couldn't help but smile. Placing a hand on his forehead, Yugi stroked him. Soon he began to think.

"Hey…do you have a name…?" he asked the dragon. He opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. Then he nodded. Yugi smiled.

"What is it…wait," the teen frowned, realizing that…this monster couldn't talk. "You can't talk can you?" he asked. The beast blinked, and then shook his head. Yugi sighed.

"Then I'll have to name you…" he stared at the dragon, deep in thought. "How…about Shisou Hiryuu? Shadow dragon," he said to it. The dragon cocked his head to the side, rolling the name over in his mind. Then coming out of it's small daze, the dragon gave a small nod in agreement.

Yugi smiled. "So Shisou Hiryuu then…or maybe I can just call you Shisou. That's better isn't it?" The dragon closed his eyes in non-caring, and laid his head back on Yugi's legs. The violet-eyed teen smiled.

"Shisou it is!" 'Shisou' cracked an eyes open and smiled. Yugi stared.

"You have a mocking face on!" he yelled in frustration. Shisou closed his eyes again and looked to be sleeping. Yugi sighed, and continued petting him. Then, suddenly a name sprung up in his mind. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…I forgot about Atemu!" he yelled. Shisou's head snapped up, staring at Yugi with wide eyes. Those crimson orbs flashed a worried, yet almost frightened color. He cocked his head to the side now, confused on why his 'human' friend was hitting himself in the forehead.

'Damn me damn me!' Yugi shouted in his mind. 'I shouldn't have tried to avoid him! Where did that stupid logic before come from before? Damnit!' He shook his head, drawing his legs up to curl his face into his knees. Shisou butted Yugi's shoulder with his nose, confused on why the boy was freaking out. Yugi looked down at then dragon with kind eyes.

"I'm sorry Shisou…I kinda…left a friend hanging somewhere…stupid…" he muttered the last part. Shisou looked up at him with kind eyes, and then nuzzled Yugi's legs. The boy sighed.

"You don't like me to be mad do you?" he said laughing. Yugi looked down at the animals understanding eyes. Yugi suddenly felt tears in his eyes. Wiping them away, he laughed.

"I'm sorry Shisou…it's just, I met I really nice person…" Shisou placed his head on Yugi's legs, ears alert, listening to Yugi's every words. The teen continued.

"I kind of ditched him…because I'm a bit afraid…of what he must…" the boy stopped and rubbed his knuckles into his head. "Oh I don't know how to say this…" he looked down at Shisou. "Are you really understanding what I'm telling you…?" he asked. Shisou looked up at him, and nodded his head. Then he saw the small line of tears on the boys face. A small mew of sadness passes his mouth as he nuzzled the boys face. Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry Shisou, I'm not sad…just a bit disappointed in myself…" he looked to the ground while absently petting the beasts nose. "I made a stupid decision…and I most likely lost a valuable friend…" Yugi sighed, and then smiled. "But, there is a bright side to this is their not?" he rubbed the animal's ears. "I met you again…I wish I didn't have to lose one in the process…" Shisou raised his head, the butted Yugi lightly with his head.

Yugi grinned. "Do you think I made more of a deal with him as friend?" he asked, and then laughed. "There's more than that…heh," he petted Shisou's head. "Talking to you, even if you can't respond…makes me feel so much better…Shisou…you see this friend I have…Atemu," Yugi blushed, those strange feelings in the pit of his stomach coming back. Then deciding to at least get this off his chest, he spoke. Since Shisou couldn't talk, it was like writing in a diary almost; his secret could be safe.

"You see…I sort of…liked him more than a friend…heh, can you say love at first sight because, by god I can…" he muttered to the ground. Shisou had lifted up his head in understanding, and nudged Yugi's shoulder in a smoothing way. The teen smiled at the contact.

"I know…I just met him, but that's what happened. So…he's a male as well mind you…and my family despises gays…I really don't know why so much…but they just do." Yugi smiled, it felt good to say this to Shisou, even if he wasn't even human, it still just felt right.

"Yeah…I have asked my grandpa and relatives why…but they never answered. So, I just lived with it. And now…having a crush on a guy, if anyone in my family, or anyone slightly related to us, I'll be disown from my family…cursed for life…" he looked to the ground, eyes saddening. "But I can't help it Shisou…I can't help but just feel that way toward…toward other men…toward him…its just I can't change it!" Yugi yelled. The dragon smiled, and nuzzled Yugi's legs again. But suddenly, Shisou's ears perked up and he quickly stood, looking out at the edge of the water with alert red eyes. Yugi looked out there as well. The sky was slowly becoming lighter, daytime coming quickly. Yugi stared. Was he really out that long? He looked up at the dragon.

"Did I really talk that long…or did I stay on your back longer flying that I thought…?" he muttered. The dragon smiled, then leaning his neck down so Yugi could ride on him.

The teen laughed, standing and walking up to the dragon. He reached him and then attempted to get on the beast. Grabbing a fist full of the dragon's mane, he jumped up and swung onto his new friend's neck. Shisou beat his wings, and then body tensing; he shot forward like a dart. They skimmed over the water so fast; everything seemed to be a blur to Yugi. They soon, however, slowed down, Shisou's wings beating now to allow him to fly higher. Yugi raised his head slightly and looked around the ocean. Violet eyes scanned the water and then glanced forward into the distance. Yugi smiled, he could faintly see campus of the University. Laying his head down on Shisou's neck now, Yugi closed his eyes, a small smile etched on his face as they flew over the ocean. Shisou looked back at Yugi, ruby eyes shining with care for the boy.

Shifting his body around to mach Yugi's weight to he didn't fall, Shisou picked up speed, soaring across the bay toward where the teen lived. As they traveled over the sea, the sun ever so slowly began to rise as well, shedding light on the two. Yugi cracked his eyes open at the brightness of the sun. Rubbing his face, as sleep still claimed him, he looked out to the sunrise. A smile crossed his face.

"Wow, its so pretty…" he whispered to himself. An acknowledgement grunt met his words. Yugi chuckled and twirled his fingers in the mane of the beast. Shutting his eyes halfway again, he watched as the sun rose till the full yellow orb was above the waters horizon. The brightness of it shone onto the ocean, making it glisten. But, right as he was beginning to enjoy this, Shisou slowly descended down, for they were nearing land.

As they came closer and closer to the waters edge on land, Shisou flapped his wings mightily, allowing him to have a smooth landing. He hit the ground with a thud, lurching forward slightly, then settling stilly on the ground. Yugi dismounted, but when his feet hit the ground, he made sure to have a tight grip on Shisou so he didn't fall again. Slowly, he let go of that thick mane, standing straight; he smiled up at the beast. Shisou nuzzled Yugi's chest, making a sound like a little cute animal would make. Yugi laughed again, but soon it began to diminish. He was petting Shisou lovingly.

"I'll see you again wont I?" he asked the beast. Those ruby orbs looked up at him, amusement swimming all in their depths.

"I would say that's a yes then?" he asked the beast again. Shisou nodded, nuzzling Yugi's chest one last time, he bent down in a stance meaning he was going to take off. Yugi stepped back so those wings would hit him as Shisou beat them, shooting forward and into the air. Yugi watched him fly off higher into the sky and far away, till he could see the dark best no more.

Yugi smiled. 'He always takes off in a funny way, shooting off like a bullet and then using his wings only to get up higher in the air…I never really heard of a dragon doing that, or having wings like that either. They're like angel or bird wings, not like bat wings at all. Hmm…different.' He laughed, as he traveled to his dorm. Coming upon the building, Yugi suddenly swayed on the spot. Reaching out and grasping the wall, he let his head fall to his chest.

"God, how am I going to get through class today…" he muttered, head bobbing in need of sleep. Taking in a yawn, he walked though the door and up the steps. Coming to his room, Yugi flipped out the keys and opened the door. He scanned the room.

"Ryou's left I guess…" he said guttery; eyes drooping in yearn of sleep. Grabbing his violin and backpack, Yugi walked out of his room and down the stairs. He was going to get some breakfast, but his stomach disagreed with that. It churned with slight pain, and Yugi immediately felt nausea when the thought of food came up. So, Yugi just decided to go onto class. He was going down the path, his vision fuzzy and mind not anywhere where it was supposed to be.

He did not notice any of the people passing him, or when someone suddenly ran past, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him off balance. Yugi's eyes snapped open as he fell, his limbs to tired to stand. He braced himself for another soar spot on his side or arm, but felt something else. An arm underneath him. Yugi's eyes widened more, and he looked up into crimson orbs. Yugi blinked, then shot back away from the person in fear. The other laughed.

"Hello there Yugi!" he greeted. Yugi blinked questionably. Wasn't he…mad?

"Um…hi to you to Atemu…" he started. Those violet eyes traveled to the ground. "Um…about yesterday…" Atemu laughed more.

"Oh, about not coming," he winked. "I can understand. Something came up, it's fine." Yugi blushed at that, looking to the ground.

"Um…yeah I kinda lost track of time…" he muttered. He looked back up at Atemu. "Of course if I told you…you wouldn't believe me…" the taller one laughed.

"Try me," he said, as they began to walk. Yugi moved and walked along with him.

"Well…I kinda was up on the arts departments roof, and I met up with a couple bullies…" Atemu frowned at that.

"Really now…I wouldn't think any would be around here…" Yugi laughed.

"They were…were relatives" he lied, not fully knowing how to explain the two as 'clan members'. "I don't really have a close family…it was…some of my second and third cousins, I really can't remember," he said. Atemu looked at Yugi kindly.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked, concern laced through his voice. Yugi half nodded.

"Well…they threw me off the roof"-

Atemu immediately cut him off. "They what?" the other screamed at him. "Yugi, are you sure you're all right?" he stopped walking and looked over Yugi's body for cuts or bruises. The teen nodded his head.

"I'm fine, but, see the reason I am…is because something saved me," Atemu looked up at Yugi's face, interest in his eyes. "A dragon saved me Atemu, a real dragon!" The older one stared.

"What…? Yugi, are you sure you weren't being delusional? I mean…dragons don't exist…do they?" The younger one blinked for a second, and soon went onto his story, starting from when he was ten years old to this previous meeting. Of course leaving out all the parts about his family and any other secrets that were reveled last night. Atemu listened closely to every word of it, eyes wide in disbelief and awe. Once Yugi had finished, he smiled up at Atemu.

"So…yeah…amazing isn't it," he said. Atemu half nodded.

"It is Yugi, and also hard to believe," he saw the hurt in the others eyes. "But, I do believe you." He smiled. "You don't seem like the type who seems to lie very well!" Yugi pouted.

"Thank you so very much…" he muttered. Atemu just laughed.

"Couldn't resist! Anyway, that does make up for you not coming," he said. Yugi nodded.

"Heh, yeah…I didn't leave you hanging to much did I?" He asked. Atemu winked at him again.

"Nope," there was mischief in his eyes. "I eventually found something else to do, it was fine." Yugi smiled.

"I'm glad…oh, maybe you can meet Shisou some time!" he exclaimed. Atemu laughed.

"Yes maybe, what did you name the dragon again…Shisou…?" Yugi laughed.

"His name is now Shisou Hiryuu! I think he liked it…" he looked to the ground in thought. Atemu patted Yugi's shoulder.

"He did Yugi, believe me he did."


	4. Stories be told

Title-ShisouHiryuu

Part-4?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 4- Stories be told**

Two boys were seen walking down a small, sea pathway on the campus of Los Angeles University. They were both laughing, seemingly friends to the untrained eye. But, of course there was more to this than that. The one with violet eyes was indeed a friend to the red-eyed boy, but his feelings of friendship were much more. In fact, this other was a crush of his. After the other night (it has been a day since then) Yugi had decided to let fate guide him the way, and if that way meant being gay, then so be it. Atemu, of course, had no notion that the boy even liked him in that way. He only saw Yugi as a friend. But, as Yugi noticed, Atemu did, sometimes, act like he knew. Like he would smile at times, and it would show mischief. Yugi could literally think of him as a cat, who has just at a canary and had a feather sticking out of his mouth, but smiling in spit of it to keep it a secret. He asked once, and today was one of those days.

"Hey Atemu…" he started, the other looked down at him and nodded for continuation. Yugi took a breath. "Well…I was wondering…ya know, were did you live before this?" he asked. Well…not exactly what he wanted to ask, but it would lead to his unsaid question to be answered…he hoped. Atemu smiled.

"I actually was born in Japan, but only half Japanese, not full," he said. Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Really? When did you move here?" he asked again. Atemu looked lost in thought.

"Um…when I was around five I think…yeah, five." He smiled. "I actually then moved over to the east coast for two years, then moved back down south, then back again," he laughed. "I just noticed how much I moved when I was younger!" he looked down at Yugi, his ruby eyes curious. "So what about you Yugi?" Yugi smiled.

"I was born over on the east coast in Connecticut…then moved up to Maine for a year then back to Connecticut for the many years until I came here." He looked up at Atemu with wondering eyes. "Where did you live on the east coats?" Atemu blinked, then thought for a second.

"My family traveled all over the east coast for a year when I was nine, cuz they couldn't decide where to go, but then we settled in Maine," he said. Yugi nodded in comprehension.

"Wow…hard to believe we both came from over there, and you were even from Japan…wow, cool," he smiled. Atemu slowed down his walking pace as then came to a bench and sat down.

"Yeah, cool alright," he chirped. But in his voice was attempted cover up sarcasm. Yugi blinked, his smile fading.

"…You didn't like Japan…?" he asked. Atemu opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.

"I…no, I liked it…it's just..." he let out a small sigh. "Never mind Yugi, it's irrelevant." Those violet eyes saddened at the others depressive tone.

'I don't want him to be sad…I wish he could say something…maybe I could make a deal to truce of some sort. We tell each other our secrets…I know I'm not allowed to, and nor it he most likely, but…it might just make things work out better…to get things off out chests…' Yugi thought. Letting out the small breath he was holding, he opened his mouth and spoke. But right as he was going to say his first word, his watch started beeping. He looked down at his wrist and sighed again. Atemu was watching him with curiosity as the boy was about to speak, but was interrupted by his watch. He also watched the pout that formed over Yugi's face, allowing a chuckle to pass his lips. Yugi glared at him slightly because of the laugh, then stood.

"Sorry about this Atemu. I have to get to class ok?" Atemu stood and smirked.

"Saved by the beeping watch I presume?" Yugi blushed, making the other laugh. "Yes, I understand…" he moved up and as passing by the boy, he gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Ja…" he whispered in the boys ear, then walked of to his class. Yugi stayed there, frozen on the spot. Taking a shaky hand, he gently touched his cheek with his fingertips. His skin shivered and goose bumps appeared to form on his face. Yugi shivered slightly as a tingling sensation ran down his spin as his violet eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief.

'D-d-did he…just kiss me…?' he thought loudly and in awe to himself. Yugi took his hand off his cheek and stared at his pale fingertips.

"By…by god…" he muttered to himself, eyes taking on a dazed look. Then looking in front of himself, he began walking forward, almost running into a tree in the process mind you. For his dazed expression was knocked away as his forehead came in contact with hard wood. Falling back, he rubbed his forehead, muttering swear words under his breath. He walked on, a hand on his forehead, still rubbing it so the pain will go away. He came to his next class, English. Though you don't need to take all the math, science social studies and English, Yugi wanted to keep up with at least some of them. He entered his class and walked over to his seat near the window. Yugi reached over and opened it to let in the fresh air of the ocean. He breathed in deep and smiled. A tap on his shoulder interrupted this small moment. Yugi opened one eye and smirked.

"Hey Anzu," he greeted the girl. (A/N- only one here! Anzu is nice. I mean…she can be ok sometimes ;) The brunette smiled back.

"Hola Yugi," she said back. She walked up and pulled up a seat next to him. "So, how was your day so far? Meet up with him again?" she asked, laughing as Yugi sunk beneath the desk. Anzu was one of Yugi's most loyal friends since he came here. She listened to him, and didn't make fun at about his resent "obsession" either. She just listened to his every word, blue eyes alert of every detail. Yeah, she could rant off of friendship once in a while, but got a slap in he head from Yugi for it every time. She would then slap him back, but then Yugi would have a book…and she would run. It was really a daily quarrel between the two. The speeches were inspiring at first…first two then they became old. But she was really a nice person, so Yugi let it slide. Anzu, at the moment, was the only one (other that his roommate Ryou) to know about Yugi's crush so far. The boy was hidden under the desk, but the girl pulled him out.

"Oh I was kidding Yugi," she said, laughing. "It's not your fault you have a crush on a guy, just the way it goes!" Yugi nodded slightly, the blush still on his cheeks. He coughed slightly and raised his head to face Anzu.

"Well…to answer your question…I did…Anzuuuu!" he wined as the girl started laughing again. She patted the other's descending shoulder, as Yugi moved back under the desk.

"I'm sorry Yugi, when you do that…all your blushing and such is just adorable!" she ruffled the other's long spikes. Yugi moved back up and hit her hand.

"No touching my hair! And stop laughing about it!" he bellowed in aggravation. Anzu didn't stop her laughing.

"Ok ok, I'll st-stop, just tell me what h-he said today," she said, trying to hold in some giggles that threatened to pass her lips. Yugi flattened his spikes, only to have them spring up again.

"Fine fine…" the other muttered. His eyes adverted to the ground, his face suddenly hot. "Well…I talked to him…that's about all…we talked about were we grew up and all…oh my god!" he slapped his head. "I forgot to ask if he wanted to come to my concert…I know that he'll say no but," Anzu cut him off.

"Yugi, don't jump to conclusions!" she bellowed. Yugi looked up. "You will never know till you ask," she continued. "Just ask alright." The man nodded his smaller head.

"I…I get what your saying Anzu…" he smiled. "Thanks…oh, he kissed me today too," Anzu suddenly leaped up, grasping Yugi by the shoulders.

"What?" she bellowed. Yugi winced at the loud tone. "He kissed you, where? Cheek, forehead…lips?" she yelled in question. Yugi blushed.

"Um…c-cheek…" he mumbled to the ground. Anzu just stared.

"Man Yugi…I don't think you're the only one with a crush here," she said in a low voice. Yugi looked up at her, eyes showing question.

"W-what are you saying Anzu?" he asked. The girl sat down at her desk, shaking her head.

"Nothing Yugi. Do you think I can meet him some time?" She asked. The violet eyed one nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Yugi said with a nod. Anzu grinned.

"Cool, when?" Yugi placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"I…dunno, maybe tonight. Yeah," a smile formed on his face. "Come with be to the shore line, I'll call him after class and tell him."

(Later that day)

Yugi and Anzu were now walking down the shoreline path, the setting sun casting long shadows out behind them. Yugi had called Atemu's cell (he gave the boy his number) and the other said that he would meet Yugi and his friend at the entrance of the pier. The twosome were now in vision of the dock. Yugi walked up to the entrance area of it, and looked around. His face began to fall.

"I…I don't see him anywhere Anzu…" he said quietly. Anzu came up behind him and leaned on the rail.

"He could just be late…or…" she rubbed the back of her head questionably. "Something could of come up." Yugi nodded slowly, then hopped up to sit on the bench next to her.

"Yeah…guess your right…" he muttered. They sat there in silence. Anzu looked over at the setting sun. Letting a smile cross her features, she gazed out at in awe. Suddenly though, a black strip flew through her vision. She stared, then blinked. Another black string. Anzu turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, do you see anything out there?" she asked, pointing to the setting sun, that had just barley gone below the surface. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"A…sun," he said, then glared at Anzu. "Is this a joke Anzu?" he yelled. Anzu shook her head, and waved her hands in front of her face. Turning back to look out at the see, it was almost all black, and now, of course, the black strip would be hidden. She sighed.

"I thought I saw something…I guess it was a trick on my eyes…" Yugi 'phfted' in annoyance.

"Or you were staring at the sun to long," he muttered. Sighing, he jumped down from the pole. "I really don't think that he's coming. Lets go." He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and began walking forward. Anzu nodded slowly, and followed Yugi forward. The teen in front of her was glaring at the ground.

'Why didn't he come?' he thought. 'What could have happened…or maybe he's repaying the favor of what I did to him…' violet eyes saddened at the thought. 'Maybe…maybe he really does hate me for what I did…' the boy sighed. He was staring down at his feet, seeing the gone one-foot in front of the other, just listening to the loud footsteps on this silent night. His mind and eyes not paying attention to where he was going, suddenly ran into something hard and solid. He fell back slightly, catching himself and straitening to hear that all to familiar chuckle come from above.

"It seems the only way we can meet is by running into each other isn't it?" a deep voice said from above. Yugi whipped his head up to be staring at…sunglasses? He blinked, recognizing the tri-colored hair that lined this mans head.

"Atemu!" he rejoiced, then frowned. "…why are you wearing sunglasses?" The other laughed.

"I kinda lost my contacts this afternoon, and when I used to wear glasses, I brought these," he taped the lenses. "And I forgot where my actual glasses ARE so…yeah. These have built in…glasses things," he said, rubbing his head a bit in confusion." Yugi smiled, then turned to look behind himself.

"If you can see anything with those," he motioned Anzu over. "This is my friend, Anzu Mazaki. Anzu, this is Atemu Akashi." Anzu held out her hand, and Atemu took it.

"Nice to meet you Anzu," he greeted. She smiled.

"You too, Yugi's told me about you," she said, and earned a slight kick in the ankle by Yugi. She moved back away from the man, attempting to do over the pain with laughter. Atemu grinned, and began turning around.

"Well, I'm on my way back to my dorm…you two want to come?" he asked. Yugi nodded, and then stopped in mid nod. He turned toward Anzu.

"Um, do you want to come as well Anzu?" he asked her. The girl smiled.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," she answered. Atemu began walking in front of them, inclining his head for them to follow. Yugi ran up beside him, Anzu right on his tail.

"So," Atemu started. "Did you only want to meet up with me so I could meet your friend?" he asked the boy. Yugi blinked.

"Um…" he started. "I guess. I really didn't have much in my mind planed. Why?" Atemu laughed.

"Oh I was just curious is all," he turned and walked onto the main road. They all, even Anzu, talked together as they traveled to where Atemu lived. Coming up upon his loft, the man could hear a small gasp from behind him.

"You live _there_!" Anzu exclaimed. Atemu chuckled.

"You have the same reaction Yugi did! And yes, I do," he said, walking up to the door, opening it and walking inside. Yugi and Anzu followed as well, going over to the elevator where Atemu stood. Yugi looked up at him. He still had his sunglasses on, which confused Yugi slightly. Even if his eyes were that bad, they shouldn't need them on at all times. Atemu traveled over to his closet, and hung up his coat, and took off his shoes.

"I don't have a roommate right now, so nothing to worry about on that part," he said. Turning toward them, he tipped down his glasses slightly, so that both Yugi and Anzu could see just a snip of red under the rim. Walking forward toward the bathroom, he began to say something once again.

"I'll be right back, you two can just make yourselves comfortable k'?" he said and turning, he walked into the bathroom, and kicked the bathroom door closed. Yugi shrugged slightly, taking off his shoes as well and going over to sit on the windowsill that was over looking the ocean. Anzu took off her shoes as well, and traveled over to sit at Atemu's desk chair.

"So…" she started. "He has a really nice place. It was weird that he wore his sunglasses like that…" she looked over at Yugi. "Are…his eyes red?" she asked. Yugi looked up.

"Yeah. You got a glimpse of them didn't you?" he said back. Anzu nodded.

"Heh, yeah. Freaky…to have red eyes like that," she said. Yugi half nodded half shrugged.

"I guess." He answered back. They fell into a small silence, until the sound of a door opening caught both of their attention. Yugi looked up, to see Atemu come out, sunglasses no longer present on his face. Anzu looked up and blinked in slight wonderment and integrity. Atemu's eyes weren't just…red. They were a deep, bloodlike crimson. Ones you would not want to meet in a dark alley. Atemu walked over and plopped down on his bed.

"You finally took you sunglasses off?" Yugi asked jokingly. Atemu laughed.

"Oh, I put some contacts on. I just forgot them earlier is all," he said. Looking over at Anzu, he eyed her slightly. Anzu stiffened lightly. It felt like Atemu was analyzing her. Searching her mind for faults and her soul for evil. Even if this was not even a mere second, it felt like an eternity to Anzu. Atemu tore his gaze from her and turned it back over to Yugi.

"So Yugi, how's your day been?" he asked in a casual way. Yugi shrugged.

"Fine I guess…"he trailed off, then jumped slightly in remembrance. "Oh, Atemu, I just remembered! I have this concert on Sunday…" he paused. "Umm, I was wondering if you would want to come to it?" Atemu blinked.

"Sunday? Sure, I'm not doing anything. What kind of concert?" he asked questionably. Yugi grinned.

"My symphony one…I dunno…um you don't really have to come…umm," he stopped and then looked up. "Wait, you will?" he said. Atemu then just flung his head back and laughed.

"My Yugi, in you embarrassment, you didn't even hear my answer!" he settled down slightly and placed a hand on his knee and leaned forward slightly. "I would love to come and see you play." Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to the ground.

'Wow…' he thought. 'I never thought he would actually want to come…' he felt a blush deepen on his cheeks, but the boy held it back. Looking back up at Atemu, he forced to smile.

"Thanks Atemu," he said with slight force to keep his voice from shaking. Atemu smiled, red eyes darkening slightly in mischievous like way. He said nothing, but Yugi really wanted to know what that man was thinking right now. The expression passed, and Atemu stood. Walking over to a small cooler, he opened it.

"As you can see," he took out a beer. "I'm not exactly the worlds best bartender, but I got a good stock," he turned toward them, seeing their wide eyes, and gaping mouths. "Yes, it is against the rules, but does it look like I care?" he said jokingly, opening the bottle. Yugi was about to say something, but Atemu kept on talking. "If ya'll want anything, I got soda and all, pick out what you want," he took a swat at the beer, and sat down on his bed again. "Soo," he started, then turning, grabbed a palm-pilot from his desk and opened it. "I will be going to your concert on the 12 then…" he trailed off as he imputed the stuff onto a calendar. Pausing a moment, he wrote something else down on that date, then placed the device back on his dresser. Now fully facing the others, he saw their faces and managed to break out in a grin. "Um, sorry," he started, placing the drink down. "Sorta forgot you were there for a second. I have one of the worst memories for things like concerts, tests, and other things small like that, have to always write it down somewhere." He leaned back. "You two wanted to say anything, sorry if I cut any of you off at all." Yugi waved the apology off.

"Nyah, it's ok Atemu," he said. The other smiled back. Then blinked, in what seemed to be remembrance.

"Oh Yugi, what time is your concert at?" he asked, hand absently reaching out to his palm-pilot again. Yugi couldn't surpass a laugh.

"Um, it's at three," he said. Atemu flipped the little book open and wrote down the new info. Placing the pen back, he reached over for his drink again, and so a small conversation began. Soon, after a couple of minutes talking comfortably, the tree of them were laughing and joking around like they all have known each other for months more than a few days or even a few hours (in Anzu's case). Anzu also noticed a certain draw between Yugi and Atemu. How overtime, as the conversation became more comfortable, they grew closer together in physical contact as well. Yugi moved over to sit next to Atemu on the bed after he got a drink (Cola) from the cooler. Anzu was still in Atemu's computer chair, but she too moved closer as the atmosphere took on a peaceful aura. It only seemed an hour, maybe hour and a-half, when Yugi's watch began beeping for the time of midnight. He stood and stretched.

"Sorry about this Atemu," he said with a yawn. "But I still have classes tomorrow, and I haven't gotten I real full nights sleep in ages," he explained. Atemu laughed.

"I understand," he stood up to gather their coats while Anzu and Yugi put their shoes on. "I'll walk you two back to your dorms, it's the least I can do," he said. Yugi smiled and thanked him, grabbing his coat in the process. Anzu took hers as well, and they walked out of the dorm and down the steps. The mostly walked in silence till they came to Anzu's dorm. Yugi and Atemu even insisted that they walk up with her, but the girl refused and shooed them off. As they were walking to Yugi's place, Atemu spoke up.

"You have a very nice friend," he said, kind of out of the blue. Yugi blinked once and smiled.

"Yup, one of the few that a really trust. As you could tell, she has a huge, HUGE philosophy about friendship," he laughed. Atemu chuckled as well.

"Yes yes, I could see that," he said in agreement. They came up to Yugi's dorm house. Yugi turned and grinned up at Atemu. The taller one smiled back down at Yugi. Atemu stared into Yugi's violet depths, something seeming on his mind. He seemed to be thinking something over…something important. The dazed expression soon left his face, and his smile widened. Leaning down with slightly shakiness, quickly gave Yugi a peck on the cheek like he did earlier that day. His face lingered near Yugi's, like there was something more he wanted to say or do. Eventually, he drew away, emitting a gentle, yet a little embarrassed, smile.

"See…you tomorrow Yugi," he said and then turning and walking briskly the other way. Yugi watched him go, a hand automatically going back up to his cheek again. He then suddenly saw Atemu turn around to look back at the boy. He grinned, brought his fingers up to his lips and blew yet another kiss in Yugi's direction. Turning fully again, he walked forward more till he disappeared into the darkness of the night. Yugi just stared on. What in the world was going on here? The boy slowly turned and walked inside the building.

"What the hell is going on?" he repeated out loud. "First…I have just a crush…does he like me back, this is impossible! That's just to…to ironic for us to _both_ be…not straight," he said to himself. He sighed once again and ran a pale, thin, hand through his blonde bangs. "I really am the drawer of trouble aren't I?" he asked to the air, while climbing the steps. He reached his floor and entered it. "What am I going to do…next week…oh god," he suddenly stopped, a hand over his mouth. "Oh god oh god oh god…" he chanted over and over. "M-my family's going to be at my concert, ah god DAMNIT!" he ran a fist into the wall. "Shit oh fucken shit, they're going to find out for sure…" Yugi slowly slide down to his knees, tears cascading down his face. "G-gods why," he muttered to himself, voice cracking. "Wh-why me, why this, why now…" he whispered. He covered his face with his now bruised hand. "What am I going to do, they'll be able to sense my attraction…and if I cover it up, they will be curious why I have my shields up to them…damnit, why did _I_ have to be the stupid…" he began to stand. "God forsaken powerful mage?" he yelled to the floor, then allowed his voice to quiet down.

"Well…" he started. "I guess…this is the way it's supposed to be. Nothing just happens for no good reason…maybe it's destiny," he began to let a smile pass his lips. "Yes…maybe it's destiny."

DMYY- Ok, thank you ALLLL for the reviews i am so happy many people like the story! Anyway, i might even put in a double post eventually cuz i have to go away some time this summer for two weeks and have no connection to the internet:D yeeeah, so there's that...but ish like in four weeks -cough- well, i'm off, thanks you all again! PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne! 


	5. Dragon of Sin

DMYY- Yeah I know, short chapie…but these first three chapters were the prologue . Oh doesn't it seem so funny…and I never mentioned it before because I never really thought of it till now It's a two chappie update though! review on the next chappie.

**DMYY- **Had to put something up here :D To AtemuYuugiGrl4lyfe, thank you for the complement -smiles…cuz the lets no smiles- I'm glad you like the size of the chappis…well just be ready for some more…I have trouble stopping on chappies -sweatdropps- Haha, anyway, thank you ALLLL again, and….here's the next chappie :D Hope ya'all like it!

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-5?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

Description-

**Chapter 5-Dragon of Sin **

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling tired and exhausted. Sitting up, he looked over at his clock.

"9:30…" a yawn. "Better get up then, thank god it's Saturday," he muttered. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and planting them onto the ground. Standing, he stretched his stiff limps; hearing the cracking of his taunt back. Sighing, he stood, and traveled to the bathroom for his daily morning routine. This consisted of going to the bathroom, taking a shower, and then getting ready for the day. After this routine was accomplished, Yugi walked over to grab his violin. Putting it up over his shoulder, (in the case of having a shoulder strap) he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

'Hn…I wonder where Ryou was?' he thought in his mind. Then shrugging kept on walking at a steady pace. 'Oh well, must have gone out to breakfast with a friend or something, that's the only time he's up before me.' Yugi opened the frontal door of the building, and turned right; walking down the street to a café. The teen hummed happily, the morning sunlit rays allowing his violet eyes to sparkle. Turning a corner, he finally reached his destination of a café. Entering, he walked over to an empty booth, set his violin down, and waited for someone to come and take his order. Soon, a young woman came up to his table. She had long blond hair done up in a messy but, her shirt was unbuttoned slightly so you could clearly see the lines of her un proportioned breasts. Her skirt was also cut short, so if she bent over, you would either see something very unpleasant or quite attractive.

'Oh great…' Yugi muttered. 'Of all the days Julie has to wait me…' the boy mentally pouted. This woman was not mean by all means, but she did kind of radiant the 'whore' name a bit. Yugi swallowed and forced a smile up to her. Julie smiled a 'seductive' smile back.

"Hey there squirt!" she chirped. "What can I get for you hon?" Yugi smiled.

"Just a coffee and bagel Julie, nothing more," he answered back. The woman grinned, her brown eyes glimmering.

"Sugar, cream or anything else hon?" she asked again. Yugi cringed slightly. The word 'hon' never ceased to annoy him a bit.

"Cream," he answered. Julie smiled again, and reached down in a more seductive was to take the menu he was holding. Standing back straight, she walked the other way.

"It'll be here in a few hon!" she hollered back to him. Yugi nodded slightly to no one in particular, then reached into his case (which had a area where you could put music, papers or anything else for that matter) and took out a new piece of music he found the other day. Reading it over, he began to hum out the song, hearing it now with his voice and hoping to play it later on his instrument. He didn't notice when Julie came back with his coffee and bagel, until she taped him on his shoulder. Yugi jumped slightly, and turned toward her. Taking the food and drink, he thanked her. Julie winked back, and traveled over to another table, where some other men could drool over her. Yugi went back to reading the music and eating. After a while though, he read through the whole piece. Taking a bit out of his bagel, he placed the music back in his case, and rummaged around to try and find something he could read. Finding nothing, he frowned.

'Oh, I forgot to get a newspaper…' he muttered. Rolling his eyes in exasperate ness he stood from his booth, and began walking toward the front of the café. They always had some copies there. As thought, there were. Yugi began picking one up, when another hand grabbed it at the same time as him. Yugi pulled his hand away so that being could take it but then noticed that, that was the last one. Groaning inwardly at his non-luck, he turned to go back to his seat. Then from behind him, a laugh met his ears. Yugi immediately turned to see Atemu standing there with the paper in his hand. He had a bright smile on his face, to bright for morning. Yugi grinned.

"Morning Atemu," he greeted. The older one smiled back down at him.

"Seems I've got the paper you wanted," he joked, handing it to the teen. Yugi blinked then shook his head.

"You can take it if you want, I don't mind," he said. Atemu laughed again, and began walking toward were Yugi was sitting.

"Idea. How bout I come over and sit with you ne? And we can both read it," he asked, sitting down without Yugi even saying a word. Yugi laughed, and sat down as well.

"Can't argue with that," he said, then eyed Atemu with a mocking glare. "Are you stalking me or something…I seem to run into you more and more." Atemu blinked, then laughed.

"No, unless you want me too, I certainly can!" he joked. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"No thank you…now," he grabbed the paper and began flipping through it. "Let me look at this for a while…" Atemu nodded to him. As they waited, the sophomore ordered a coffee as well and coffee cake as well. Yugi kept flipping through and through the paper till he suddenly stopped on one page. Atemu looked from his slow eating, and cocked his head to the side in question. Yugi's violet eyes seemed wide with disbelief and even slight fear.

"Yugi," he started. The boy jerked his head up making the older one more concerned. "Yugi are you alright? What's wrong?" His voice was slightly stern and a deepened frown was crossed over his face. Yugi swallowed.

"Nothing…really," he looked down at the article. No, it wasn't' 'anything'…it was defiantly something. The article was about some of Yugi's second cosines. They seemed to have caused trouble with their magic, and the article read, "Two teens, magic powers, is magic really a myth?" The boy inwardly sighed. Luckily for him, the article was way inside the paper, and not many people bother to look there. But those two's parents would be very very pissed. If Atemu saw this, then he would for sure know of the last name 'Motou' being said many different times, that Yugi would be related to these people. And after the boy told him about the dragon, Atemu might actually believe it, and Yugi couldn't risk that. Closing the paper, he began eating again. For a second, he was off in his own world, when he remembered Atemu right in front of him. There was dead silence between them, the most that he's ever had with the man. He didn't want to look up at those crimson orbs…he couldn't...he would for sure say if he looked up at Atemu. But, the silence was getting to him, and he could almost sense his friends discomfort as well. Taking in a sigh, he looked up at Atemu. The other was looking down at the table, eating quietly, not bothering to question Yugi anymore about the article. Yes he was a bit…upset that Yugi couldn't tell him something, but he let it pass. Yugi looked down to the ground. Sighing he looked back up again.

"…Wana go for a walk?" he asked. The last thing he need, and he thought Atemu as well, was to just be sitting in the absolute silence of a café. Atemu smiled, but Yugi could see that it was forced. Standing, he threw some money on the table and began walking out of the building. Yugi grabbed his violin and followed slowly behind him, leaving the paper sitting in the both. The both walked out side. Atemu started heading down to where the beach was and Yugi followed. They walked in silence, just like before. Yugi so wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Atemu so wished to hear the boy say something, but the boy stayed silent.

"…I'm sorry Atemu," Yugi said quietly. Atemu stopped to look down at him with more un-emotional red eyes. Yugi looked into those eyes and bowed his head.

'I could tell him…' Yugi thought. 'I…I could tell him about me…I could…but what if…what if I can't trust him, I mean I have only known him for like a week!' The teen sighed. 'I don't know if I could take that risk…' Atemu stared at Yugi's wavering expression with apprehension.

'How much alike are we really?' he thought to himself. 'What kind-' he stopped in mid thought. Yugi also suddenly stiffened, the hairs on the back of his neck heightening.

"What is that?" he said out loud, in a talking to himself kind of way. Atemu blinked.

"You…you can sense it?" he bellowed. Yugi blinked as well in confusion up at Atemu.

"How can _you_ sense it?" he yelled back. The both stared at one another, bewilderment written all over each other's face. Suddenly Yugi sensed the presence getting closer. Whipping his head to the side, he looked on to try and see who or what he…and Atemu were sensing.

'How can he sense things…' Yugi thought to himself. He took a glance over at Atemu, only to double back his glance. Atemu's eyes were narrowed to slits, and the crimson deepened to the color of hardened blood. Yugi felt the color fade from his face as the reds in Atemu's eyes kept changing from a light to a dark red, mixing and mixing around.

"Atemu…" the other looked over at him quickly, the evil hue gone. "What do you sense…?" he asked. No use and trying to understand why the other could, the presence was getting closer and there was no good inside of it. It was best that they figured all of it out later.

"Using your inner eye, what color do you see?" he asked. Atemu blinked.

"How is it you know of an inner eye Yugi…" he started. Then, he suddenly sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Never mind, don't answer." His eyes opened. "How much magic are you really capable of doing?" he asked. Yugi stared.

"Wh-wha…what!" he screamed. Atemu backed away slightly. "How did you know that I have magic?" Yugi asked loudly. The older one stepped back in surprise, and then ran his hand though his blonde locks again.

"You explain who exactly you are and I will for myself as well later," he told the boy. Yugi slowly let down his aggressive stance, to suddenly feel something behind him. Turning slowly, he came face to face…with the head of a dragon. Yugi shirked, and jumped back slightly. The name that first sprung into his mind was Shisou, but then he noticed that this dragon looked nothing like Shisou. This one was scaly, had batty like winds, and looked more like a medieval kind of dragon the Chinese. Most of it was green, but it also had some bits of red all over the animal's body. Yugi took another step back, to run right into Atemu. He looked up at the other, to see pure furry over the other's expression. Atemu reached out, and moved Yugi behind him. The dragon in front of them seemingly smirked at Atemu, and let out an ear deafening shirk. Yugi subconsciously clutched Atemu's shoulders, while the other stood perfectly still.

"What do you want?" he said in a clear way. Laughter met their ears, but it was not from the dragon. Behind him, came another being, this one being human…or so they thought. It was a woman, maybe in her mid 20's or older. Her hair was a deep blue, tied up in a high ponytail. He face was thin and actually held a slight resemblance to Atemu. Her eyes though, were far from human. They were a deep golden color, pupils mere slits. They reminded Yugi much of Shisou's eyes. Yugi suddenly felt dark magic surround him and Atemu, as the sky seemingly darkened, as if it was going to rain, and the light was taken away. The woman in front of the two laughed.

"Ohhh, lookey what I found!" she chirped, running a clawed like hand through her hair. "Is it dear Atemu and…" she eyes Yugi closely and her laughter got louder. "And a mage from the Motou family, oh this is to good! Kid what is you're name?" she asked Yugi with humor. Yugi narrowed his violet eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" he retorted bitterly. "And how do you know Atemu!" She ticked her finger.

"Tsk tsk young one, have you no manners…now," she turned to Atemu. "Who is he Atemu?" Yugi looked up, to see anger written all over his friends face.

"Why are you here…?" he ground out. She blinked her gold eyes, and smiled.

"Because, why wouldn't I want to see my brother hmmm?" she said lightly. Yugi stared. This…non-human thing was Atemu's sister? But Atemu was human! Yugi looked up at Atemu.

'What is going on here…' he whispered in his mind. Yugi then suddenly felt Atemu's arm push him back.

"Yugi you must run. My sister will not hesitate to hurt you," he said quietly. Yugi stared. So even Atemu admitted it. That was his sister.

"Atemu…how can that be your sister…?" he asked. Atemu frowned, and a look of sadness crossed his face. He looked back at Yugi, he crimson eyes showing a mix between sorrow and fear.

"And how can you be a mage…?" he asked back. "It seems we both had some secrets ne?" Yugi looked to the ground.

"Are you two done yet?" Atemu's sister said irritation in her voice. Both of them turned back toward her. "I do NOT appreciate being ignored by a mage!" she spit off to the side in disgust, but that soon turned to a smirk. "Common Atemu, why don't you show some new friend you true self? And why tell him to run away now, you know he's going to do it later right?" she laughed lowly. Atemu grinded his teeth together in anger, but Yugi did see fear slip through those crimson orbs. The girl laughed again.

"Common now! Atemu I see you're getting angry…" she then turned to Yugi. "You still haven't told me you're name kid!" Yugi glared.

"You want to know who I am? I'm Yugi Hikari Motou, the last descendant of Shunet Motou!" he said with force. Shunet Motou was the main families name, and most heard off. The girl blinked in awe; Atemu looked back at him with surprise as well. The woman blinked again the laughed.

"The last of the Motou's here? By god, you so…" she raised her hand down. "So small." Yugi almost pouted.

"Be quiet I am not!" he yelled, seemingly aggravated by this woman. Atemu stared down at Yugi and then looked back up to his sister. The girl now started to move closer to the duo. Atemu now moved back. The other smirked.

"Atemu Atemu…for as long as I have known you, you've hate me why is that?" Yugi could almost see the taller one snarl at her. She laughed.

"You are very annoying, you know that?" she laughed. Then suddenly, she darted forward so quickly, neither Yugi nor Atemu even saw it. She appeared suddenly in front of the two. Atemu's crimson eyes widened in disbelief and fear and the girl held out her hand. Her finger's sprayed, she gripped Atemu's forehead. The older one fell back slightly, his crimson eyes showing terror and shock. The woman grinned, her golden eyes glowing as an electric blue shock traveled through her arm and contacted with Atemu's skin. The scream that emitted from his close friend was something Yugi never wanted to hear ever again. The teen moved back even and brought his hands up to his face in fright. Blue and black swirls of magic surrounded the two. Yugi couldn't see him now, but that scream could still be heard. Conjuring up his magic, Yugi flung out his hands and launched a curse at the darkness. It did nothing but disincarnate into the shadows. Yugi blinked in fear. Turning, he looked over at the green dragon…so see it not there any more. Blinking in bewilderment, he quickly dismissed that animal from his mind, and focused back on Atemu. Suddenly the darkness began to grown smaller. Atemu's sister jumped back, her hand being waved around in a attempt to get the shadows off of it. Yugi stared at her for a mere second then turned to look at Atemu only to have to double back in fear. The taller one was hunched over in pain, both of his hands clutching his head. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and his eyes were wide holding the emotion of pain and even…rapture. Yugi stared at Atemu's eyes…then noticed something clearly off. Not just the eyes…but his hands and face and…even through the shadows still surrounding him, Yugi could see it. Atemu's nails had sharpened to be like claws, his ears pointed like a demon and his eyes…his eyes were now a mixture of so many different reds and black. And his pupils were mere slits…like a demon. Yugi recognized those eyes…

_Flash back_

Yugi petted the forehead of the animal, chuckling when Shisou pushed his nose up against his chest. Yugi laughed more, as he then looked into the depths of those deep, dragon crimson eyes.

_Flashback end_

Yugi stared.

'Atemu's eyes are the same as Shisou's…Shisou and Atemu…Atemu and Shisou…they are…they…' his thoughts ended as Atemu let out an ear-piercing scream, pain enlaced through out his voice. Flinging his head back, that scream became directed to the sky. Then Yugi noticed that his friend began to change. The shadow's churned around him, changing his body. Right before the darkness got to thick though, Yugi saw two great wings sprout from Atemu's back. As soon as the darkness came and all that ear-piercing cries began, it became silent. Even if it was for merely a two second time, it felt like an eternity to Yugi. A scream stopped the silence. But this didn't sound like a scream…it sounded more like a roar from a beast, then a human screaming. The shadows suddenly were broken out of as a creature shot out of the deep depths of it. Yugi stared on as it flew up into the air, twisting and snarling, to only come crashing back to the ground. Yugi stared on as he watched the dragon he named Shisou snarl and bare his teeth at the girl. The one Yugi knew as Atemu, was Shisou. They were the same. Atemu's red demon eyes flickered over to him, and Yugi saw inhuman fright in those eyes. He wanted to run…why. Why did he want to run to badly why? Yugi took one step back…then walked forward. The dragon stood up on his small legs, the twisting body of his curling in fright. His sister glared at Yugi.

"So now you know," she said to him. Yugi looked over at her with dazed like eyes, then diverted them back to Atemu. The once strong one he knew as a dragon (Shisou) and a person, was cowering before him. His head was lowered and a submissive kind of way, eyes showing so many different things, you couldn't tell what. Yugi saw fear, hatred, anger, loneliness, caring and…even (maybe it's just being Yugi's hope) love? Yugi suddenly ran toward the other. Whatever Atemu was he didn't care. Whatever kind of being he was, dragon or human, he didn't care. He could see a sense of misunderstanding in the woman's eyes as he passed by her. And he didn't even look into Atemu's dragon eyes when he flung his arms around the animal's head and hugged him for all he was worth. He felt Atemu stiffen, but the relax and allow Yugi to hold him.

…why?-- Yugi heard within his mind. He blinked. Had…that was Atemu's voice.

"What do you mean?" he said out loud into the other's fur. He could feel Atemu close his eyes in sadness.

I'm not even human but you still…-- he paused. --you still don't run…-- Yugi sighed into the others head.

"Why should I?" he whispered, not quite knowing how Atemu could talk to him through thoughts. "Dragon or not you're still you…I don't care Atemu I don't care," he murmured into the other. He could feel sadness flowing through Atemu.

Y-Yugi…-- Yugi didn't know if Atemu was crying or now, he just squeezed his eyes shut and griped Atemu for all that he was. The sister of the dragon stared on as this boy embraced her brother. She then smirked.

"So you care for him eh?" she said mockingly. Yugi whipped his head around to glare at her. She laughed. "Well now well now, Atemu has finally found someone…" her laughter grew as she began to disappear. "We will meet again Yugi of the Shunet Motou family…my name is Mizuka Akashi…don't you forget it!" and at that said, she was gone. Yugi stared at the spot that she disappeared at then sighed. Leaning against Atemu, he sighed. The beast blinked his eyes in concern, then pushed his nose up against Yugi.

Are you all right little one?-- he asked. Yugi sat back on his heals, letting go of Atemu. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hand.

"Yeah…" a nod. "I-I am fine." Atemu blinked sadly at him. Looking to the ground, the dragon let out a sigh as well.

It seems…I can't go back…-- he muttered. Yugi cocked his head in question.

"What?" he asked. Atemu looked up at him.

I…I can't transform back. I don't know why…Mizuka must have made it so I couldn't transform back for a certain amount of time-- he sighed. --Damnit…now what…-- he muttered. Yugi let out a smile.

"We can hide you in a bush!" he said jokingly. Atemu glared at him.

Oh ha-ha!-- he muttered. Yugi then stopped his laughter.

"Hey, why can't you talk out loud Atemu?" he asked. The beast let out a smile.

No vocals. In this form vocals are as useless-- he let out an amused chuckle. --So my clan…well all of us have managed to talk telepathically.-- Yugi nodded in understanding.

"So…can I do it too?" he asked. Atemu blinked, then nodded.

I would think so, being a mage and all. Try it.-- Yugi pouted.

"Well how exactly do you do it?" he sulked. Atemu laughed, and lowered himself to the ground so he wasn't on all fours now.

Just…think. Like in a way of taking…I can't really explain it-- he said to the boy. Yugi sat down on the ground, legs crossed.

"Um…ok…" his face twisted up into an expression of deep thought.

Um…um can you hear me?- he thought hesitantly, feeling a little silly. Atemu let out a chuckle.

Yes I can Yugi, not to hard right?-- Yugi let out a small smile.

Yeah I guess. Man I thought it would be harder guess Atemu was right when he said it wasn't that hard- Yugi said, but thought that the last sentence was his own thoughts. Atemu smiled, his red eyes glimmering with amusement.

Then you have to figure out what thoughts you want me to hear and not-- Yugi's face reddened at that, and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, yeah, I think I'll stick to talking for awhile…umm…" he looked around the area they were in. "Should we not stay in such a populated place?" he asked. Atemu nodded his head, the whiskers flowing in a wave like motion.

Yes. But…-- he looked up to the sky. --I am a dark dragon, seeing me in the day is an easy task. But nonetheless, staying here, we will most likely to be seen.-- Yugi let out a smile.

"It could rain," he said. Atemu scoffed.

Doubt it…it's a clear blue sky today!-- he exclaimed. Yugi smirked and stood, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Well, I can change that," he muttered in a darker way. Placing his hand together, he folding the pinkie and ring finger over one another, leaving the middle and index flat up against one another. Closing his violet eyes, he began to chant a spell. Atemu raised his long body upward, staring at the teen with perplexed eyes. A dim light began to surround Yugi, and it became stronger as the boy chanted onward. The light soon began to disincarnate into the air and turn black. Overhead the clouds began to cover the supposedly clear blue sky. A deafening sound blasted through the sky, as a flash could be seen from the cloudy depths. Yugi opened his bright violet eyes, and grinned up at Atemu.

"I learned that one when I was…hmm, I think 7 years old. I always loved the rain, so I decided to create a spell that conjures up rain…sorry if you're not too fond of water Atemu." The dragon chuckled.

No, no. I don't mind it at all…actually, that will keep us hidden more…then again, you're violin will get soacked-- he said, looking over at the instrument. Yugi laughed, while picking it up.

"Water proof spell I put over it, for just in case times! Like this for instance!" he said walking over to the beast. Pausing by him, he looked into Atmeu's eyes.

"You don't mind me riding on you…do you?" he asked. The dragon shook his head.

No, not at all. But…were do you think we should go, somewhere secluded?-- he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Somewhere where there are no people," he answered. "Why do you ask, isn't it obvious?" Atemu looked to the ground, and Yugi could just imagine a blush over the other's face.

Um…never mind…um, just a question, do you have a long jacket of any kind?-- he asked the boy. Yugi blinked.

"In my backpack…" he said, looking over his shoulder at his extra small bag. Atemu smiled.

Ok then, need to know no more, now common, let's get going.-- he dipped his long neck down so Yugi would be able to get on easier. The teen walked forward, securing his hand in the long mane and jumped up to be straddling the animals back. Looping his violin over his shoulder in a way it wouldn't wall, he twirled the mane of Atemu's into his hands.

You ready? I hope nothing falls off now-- he joked. Yugi sighed, and gripped his fur more tightly.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, now let's get going, storms don't last forever you know," he said, grinning. The beast nodded to him, turning forward and opened up his mightily wings. Beating them in a slow movement, and gently accelerating faster, his head arched up in a way anticipation. Leaning down suddenly, they shot forward, slowly lifting off the ground and into the air. Yugi felt his breath stop and they lurched forward at such a speed, he was for sure that he was going to fly of Atemu's back any second. Clutching the mane even tighter, he could feel them lift off the ground and into the air. Atemu circled up slight, earning altitude as they went up. Soon the stopped and Atemu flew straight forward over the ocean. Rain started to fall, as lightning and thunder rolled across the sky. Yugi felt his shirt and pants getting soaked.

"Hey Atemu…can you see at all?" he asked, forgetting that his storm always formed a downpour, which was happening now.

Yup! I'm fine, are you?-- he asked back. Yugi nodded.

"I'm fine, just…you have to find the place we're gona go, cuz I really have no idea where we are!" he bellowed over the now pouring rain. Atemu nodded.

I know where, it's a good place, right were we can go till I figure out what my sister did to me…-- His voice lowered, anger coursing through him. Yugi sensed it. Leaning down, he buried his face into the mane of Atemu. Neither spoke now, already knowing what the other was going to say, already knowing each other's emotions. Nothing needed to be said. The magical rain began to let up, as the sky began to lighten.

"Are we almost there?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded.

Yes, right in front of us-- he answered. Yugi looked up to see land in front of them. It seemed to be deserted enough, there were only woods. Atemu slowly began to descend to the ground. As they hit, the dragon's body lurched forward, and Yugi almost fell off him again. Swinging his leg over Atemu, he hopped down. Setting his stuff on the ground, he looked out to the ocean to see the clouds thinning. A loud thump was heard behind him. Yugi whipped around to see that Atemu had fallen. The great beats eyes were closed in seemingly exhaustion. The boy ran over to the other, crouching down near his head.

"Atemu! Atemu what's wrong, are you all right?" he bellowed with concern. An acknowledging grunt met his ears.

Yes…yes I'm fine, don't worry…just tired…-- Yugi could hear fatigue in the other's mental voice and strain.

"By what?" he started. "Did Mizuka do something more?" he asked quickly.

I…I don't really know…but I-- his voice suddenly stilled as his body froze. Yugi stared on for a second, seeing Atemu's red eyes open largely, fear lasing through them. His body suddenly shook, a loud roar emitting from his mouth. Yugi jumped back as the other seemed to be in pain from an unknown force. His body suddenly froze though, and his head fell to the ground in unconscious. Yugi stared on with worry in his eyes and quickly picked up Atemu's head; placing it on his lap.

"Atemu, wake up what's wrong? ATEMU!" he screamed at the unmoving being below him. The teen shook the other's head, but to no avail. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and thought.

Atemu…! Atemu can…can you hear me?- he cried. He felt no response. Yugi blinked sadly.

"A-Atemu…" he started. Sighing, he just stroked the thick black fur with the back of his hand, hoping that Atemu wouldn't be hurt in any way…and that he would eventually wake up. Yugi kept stroking him, but the other didn't wake up. Time seemed to pass by very slowly, and what seemed an hour was only ten minutes. Slowly though, ever so slowly, Yugi began to sense the ka or spirit of the other awaken more.

Atemu…?- he called out. The being bellow him twitched.

…I-it feels like fire…-- he muttered. Yugi blinked. --It…it burns so much…--

Atemu, what are you talking about!- he screamed with concern. The other winced.

The burning make it stop!-- the other screaming, his body thrashing around. Yugi had to leap back unless he wanted to be hit.

"Atemu!" he screamed, only to get rambles and fear.

Stop, please stop! Make it stop!-- the dragon screamed again. He went off on another ramble, but it was deafened because of the roar that emitted from Atemu's great mouth. Yugi jumped back again.

"ATEMU!" he screamed, hoping to get through to the other. Nothing happened. The screams of pain continued and the roars just got worse.

Atemu please calm down ATEMU!- he screamed out to the other. It worked. The dragon seemly calmed. But then he heard almost cries coming from Atemu. Yugi rushed back over to the other, petting the other's head in an attempt to smooth him.

Y-Yugi…make…-- he couldn't finish, just asking random cries, not knowing what to do. Yugi smiled, moving his hand over to right above Atemu's forehead.

"Sit still now Atemu…relax, I'll try to make it go away…" he whispered to the other. Muttering a spell, different multi colored lights sparked off his fingers and onto Atemu. The golden light began to search out the pain the other was feeling, but not leaving Atemu will all relief. The foreign magic mixed oddly with his system, and brought pain as well as they cleaned the hurt. Atemu twitched, and a small cry of pain emitted from the animals throat.

I-it hurts more…-- he muttered, pain lasing with his voice. Yugi smoothed the other.

"Shh, don't worry don't worry…I almost got it…just relax Atemu, relax," he whispered to the other. Atemu followed his orders, and let his body slacken. The light found the pain and as quick as a snap, washed it away. Yugi closed his fingers and used that same hand to pet the sweating brow of the dragon.

"Atemu, I got it…you feel any better?" he asked. A pain infused eye cracked open to look up at him.

Ye…yes…i-it is gone…thank you…-- he muttered, fatigue and hurt coursing through his voice. Yugi sighed.

"What happened Atemu?" he asked. The dragon looked away from the boy.

Mizuka…she…she must have inserted a…I don't really know what…a drug maybe into my system…-- he paused. --Like my…magic or something-- he let out a deepening sigh. --I really don't know…-- Yugi smiled down at him.

"Just…will it happen again…?" he asked the beast. Atemu sighed.

I don't know…I don't know what's going on…-- he laid his head over Yugi's legs tiredly. Yugi smiled.

"That's ok…maybe you could sleep a bit…to regain you energy maybe?" he said, urging the other.

No…-- the other said. --Mizuka is not dead and she most likely knows where we are, she knows my chi like the back of her hand…I cannot hide from her…-- he sighed. --When I sleep, my chi settles as well, she will be able to see that. Also she has already memorized yours as well to a certain extant, I will not take that chance-- he said determinedly. The mage nodded.

"I understand…will you be alright though?" he asked. Atemu nodded and smiled.

Oh yeah…yeah I'll be fine!-- he said with much enthusiasm in his voice. Yugi chuckled.

'He looks to be back to the old Atemu again,' he thought with amusement. Atemu chucked as well.

FYI, I heard that-- he joked. Yugi smiled as well, moving Atemu's head around so that he could lean up against a rock. The beast closed his eyes in happiness, and Yugi could almost hear the dragon purring, though his breathing was still irregular from the previous incident.

"Is it different being both a dragon and human?" he asked. Atemu cracked an eye open.

Well…I'm not really both-- he started. --I really…have no human blood in me at all-- Yugi blinked questionably.

"Then how can you look both human and dragon like?" he asked. Atemu smiled.

I'll tell you--

**DMYY- **-blinks- well….there' one place to end it :D heeeey, meh first cliffie of the story….or so I think -coughs- anywho, thank you ALLLL again for the reviews! Haha, and now we know of _some_ secrets, but more to come:D And….please review again if you didn't before :D reviewreview! Ja ne!


	6. Truths behold!

DMYY- Ok, just edited it and re-posting. 

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-6?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 6- Truths behold!**

"Is it different being both a dragon and human?" Yugi asked. Atemu cracked an eye open.

--Well…I'm not really both-- he started. --I really…have no human blood in me at all-- Yugi blinked questionably.

"Then how can you look both human and dragon like?" he asked. Atemu smiled.

--I'll tell you-- he answered, a for sure grin on his face. Yugi blinked, and leaned more against the rock in a relaxed position.

"So tell," he urged the other on. Atemu nodded.

--Yeah, yea. Sorry, I was just trying to figure out to start this…well…my family really, as I said, we have no human blood in us at all. Our true form, the one we were born in, is a dragon. But I think it was many many years ago…like over a thousand years at least. Anyway, that long ago none of us had a form of a human; humans and us lived in harmony. My clan really is not that small either. There is at least one or two of us in every city in the world; we aren't all related though. Kinda like your mage clan a bit if you want to think of it that way. Well, as time went on, I think our harmony between one another was shattered somehow…I don't really know…how, but it was. So a great war erupted between us. This, of course, was never recorded in history just for safety. So as this Great War dragged on…my clan was losing. One of our leaders…or so I thought he was…um I can't really remember who exactly he was…but…but we had a strange truce with you guys though. Like with the mages, because they weren't exactly…loved by the humans either. Anyway the leader teamed up with their leader to try and end the war. It didn't work out so well. The humans are driven by fear of dragons…so we came up with an idea to blend ourselves in with the mortal world. It's a simple spell that we're now born with. It allows us to go back and forth between dragon and human at will. Also, as we drew apart, some of us became more human than beast. They created relationships with the humans and some even married.-- He took in a sigh. --Very few pure bloods live today…unfortunately I'm one.-- Yugi blinked, perplex.

"Why would it be bad?" he asked. Atemu looked to the ground.

--We each are an element of some kind. My sister is ocean, others are river, some fire others tree or wood. There's so many that I just can't keep track of it all. Anyway, my mother is ice and my father wind. Two of many of the most heard of and more powerful elements. My sister is ocean, the third most powerful one.-- Atemu paused, and he breathed out again in a depressive way. --So I was supposed to be a great element to. Well, not exactly as you can see-- he muttered. Yugi said nothing. --I was supposed to be the element of the goddamn sun!-- Yugi jolted lightly at the raise in Atemu's voice. --Everyone thought that I would be that! The most powerful and supposing _greatest_!-- Atemu growled, and stood; taking his head off of Yugi's legs. --Instead…instead I'm this!-- he bellowed loudly, anger and even sadness in his voice. --I'm shadow's, darkness, cursed, evil! It's…it's considered to be a sin to even know me…to look at me…-- his voice lowered and saddened more. --Everyone in my clan runs away if they see me, they hid their children's eyes so they won't see me…it's always been this way.-- his sighed deeply. --My parents forsaken me…I've never even seen them ever smile at me, all they ever have done is glare or even hit me. My sister became my care taker…tch she was no better…that god forsaken bitch was the worse of them! She ridiculed me, beat me, swore at me, did everything she could to just make me cry, I was five for gods sake!-- Atemu closed his eyes, and to Yugi he looked so much older...so much more weary then he should be.

--Things did get better-- he continued on, opening his eyes. --I just ignored everyone, glared at them the same way they glared at me. I didn't care any more. What they all thought…I forced my self to forget about it. But…at the cost I couldn't even have a chance at friends…or anything else for that damn matter. I distanced myself from my family as much as I could, didn't go to reunions or anything…found a new life with the humans…found a happier life-- he sighed once again, and laid down onto the ground. --And of course, in all this nonsense, I found you…-- he cracked an eye open. --Interesting hn? The great war that your family and mine fought side my side…and then we some how meet again…it seems a bit…like destiny eh?-- Yugi laughed.

"Yeah," he answered.

--You don't know much about you're family history do you?-- Atemu asked, opening his wings and stretching them, then folding them back by his side. Yugi nodded sadly.

"I…don't know why but yes. I've always been kept from many secrets of my family. I've asked my grandfather numerous times to tell me the prophesy and legends…he declined every time though…" Yugi trailed off, his eyes shadowing slightly. Atemu blinked questionably.

--But why so? I mean I don't see and past or present things in you're family that would hurt you Yugi-- The other nodded in agreement.

"Yes I know, that's why I've always been confused…I could ask them though…my family is coming to my concert next week," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head in worry and thought.

--You're family's going to be there?-- Atemu repeated. --Isn't that the one I'm going to?-- Yugi nodded to him.

"Yeah…that's why I'm a bit concerned. I'm going to have to hide my magic from them because my magic puts off my emotion as well and they can read that," he explained. Atemu grinned.

--And why would you have to hide your emotions?-- he asked with a nefarious look on his face. Yugi felt his face flush and he hid his face into his knees.

"N-no reason…" he muttered to the ground. Then he blinked. Whipping his head up he stared at Atemu…then screamed. "You knew all along!" he shirked to the other, his hands immediately going up and clutching his forehead. Atemu chuckled as Yugi's face went bright red and he hid his face in the ground.

-My god…I thought you…you couldn't…when I-I…I…I told you….oh god oh dear god…- the boy rambled into his mind. Atemu stood and walked over to Yugi. Laying down again he laid his head on Yugi's shoulder.

--But even though I knew, did you see me push you away at all?-- he asked, sensing Yugi's fear. The light looked up into the demonic eyes. Slowly, he shook his head. Atemu smiled.

--Then what is there to worry about?-- he asked again. Yugi, still blushing, looked to the ground.

"T-there's my family…at the concert…you'll be there…and they will sense it…" the boy felt his eyes stinging with tears. He buried his face in his hands. "They'll disown me! If they find out I'm…I'm gay they'll reject me from the Motou family!" Atemu blinked, then pushed his nose underneath Yugi's arms so his forehead was resting against Yugi's chest.

--I'm sorry Yugi…-- he whispered to the other. The other wrapped his arms around Atemu's head and buried his face into the other's fur. They just sat there, Yugi crying out, letting his tears finally fall. Soon though, they began to diminish and the only thing left to hear were the breathing of the two and small sniffles and gasps from the young one. Atemu drew his head back to look at the red-rimmed eyes of the young one. Yugi smiled weakly, and gently twirled his fingers in the fur of the beast.

"When can you transform back?" he asked. Atemu laughed.

--Anytime it seems. I can feel that my magic has regenerated enough for that anyway but…I do have to say…I'll be transforming back into a human…-- he trailed off. Yugi blinked.

"Yes…and what are you getting at Atemu?" he asked. Atemu laughed hesitantly, embarrassment flowing through him.

--To put into short terms, I have nothing to wear when I change back-- he said with embarrassment. Yugi fell in an anime style way, a blush on his face. The picture of a naked Atemu, most likely still wet from the rain, was not something he wanted to think right now.

'Get you mind out of the gutter Yugi…' he muttered to himself…or so he thought to himself. Atemu laughed, and Yugi immediately knew…that he heard it. Pulling his jacket over his head to hide his growing blush, he groaned.

--Thank you Yugi for that visual, I enjoyed it!-- he chirped. Yugi groaned again in discomfiture.

--Well…that's why I asked if you had a jacket before remember?-- Atemu said to the boy. Yugi blinked then nodded, his face still flushed.

"O-oh ye-eah…" he stuttered. Reaching into his bag, he pulled the thing out. Luckily, it went past the waist and even to the knees. Yugi put it down and looked up at Atemu.

"Here," he stated. Atemu smiled and the closed his eyes. Yugi watched on as Atemu seemed to be concentrating on something when there was a sudden flash and the dragon was gone leavening…

Yugi shrieked, and whipped around to face the other way, trying to prevent from turning around at staring. At the quick glace, he felt his heart skip and blood began to flow to areas that were not need to be aroused now. Atemu was not just handsome…he was like a god. He had a well-built chest, all of his muscles well toned, much more that Yugi's would ever be. All over, his body was tanned, it being his natural skin color. The one thing that Yugi would have liked to get a better look at…were the scars lining his body; curious on where they came from. He heard Atemu's laughter, and the sound of the clothing being picked up.

"You are so funny sometimes Yugi," Atemu said, laughing. Yugi blushed again. Hearing Atemu's voice on the outside more so than his mental voice, Yugi personally liked so much more. Footsteps came nearer and Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I put it on you silly, you can get your mind out of the gutter now," Atemu mocked. Yugi glared up through his blonde bangs.

"My mind is perfectly fine thank you very much!" he muttered. Atemu laughed, his crimson eyes glimmering with mirth. Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Your…your eyes…" he started. Atemu diminished his laughter and stared.

"Huh…what about them?" he asked.

"They're still the way the way they were when you were a dragon," Yugi said, only to earn laughter again.

"That's because my eyes really are this way," he said, amusement in his voice. Yugi cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

"But…but when I saw you before…" he trailed off.

"That's because," Atemu started, brushing some of his hair back. "I have contacts I wear to change that. I really actually have perfect sight, I only wear contacts to cover up my eyes, nothing more," he explained to the boy. Yugi nodded, then looked Atemu over.

"How are we supposed to get back into town?" he asked. Atemu brought his hand to his chin and let out a hesitant chuckle.

"There is a little problem there…" he said. Yugi laughed.

"And I don't think you want to go around wearing that in a city!" he mocked. Atemu glared.

"Not my fault I have no clothes!" he retorted. "Well, anyway there is a town near here, and if we could somehow catch a bus or taxi back to the collage, we'll be fine." Yugi smiled and started walking.

"Fine with me, you're the one with no pants!" he said with a laugh. Atemu glared.

"Ha-ha…I've been in worse…" he said, following Yugi and clutching the material around his almost exposed form. Yugi glanced over at him.

"You cold at all?" he asked, picking up his instrument as they began travling back toward the small town that was near. Atemu shrugged.

"No really…a bit cuz of the rain, but over all I'm fine." He re adjusted the coat a bit, so it was covering bellow his knees. Yugi nodded, turning back around and walked forward. Atemu was right up next to him. It took shorter than Yugi thought to get to the town. It was just a little bit of downtown San Francisco, but the less…rich area as you could say. Yugi suddenly stopped at the edge of the area, just in enough so no one could see him. Atemu bumped into his back.

"What is it?" he asked, rubing his head. Yugi looked back into Atemu's eyes.

"Atemu, what are we going to do about you're eyes?" he asked. The other blinked…the groaned.

"Ahhh, damnit! I forgot…Hmm, I guess we'll have to stop somewhere anyway. I'll buy some sunglasses and then since we're already getting that, get some temporary clothes too." He said. Yugi nodded.

"Alright. Well, how about you stay here and I'll get everything. Just going into town people will stare at you attire and then notice you're face…humans tent to react faster then they think," he said to the other. Atemu plopped on the ground, his hand on his chin.

"Belive me Yugi, I know." Yugi laughed at that comment, and then exited the woods. Upon walking into town, he glanced around the area. Not to much was here. A house there, a gas sation here. Nothing much. He walked further, and soon came to a small area with a couple shops. Reading the sign, he walked inside. Glancing around, he saw a few others in this store. It was finely kept up, nothing bad about it. He travled over to where some pants and tops were. He eyed the clothes and felt a smirk come to his face. Walking over to the racks, he picked one out and eyed it.

"Excuse me?" he asked one of the workers near there. Then came up to him.

"Yes?" the woman asked back. Yugi held out the pants to her.

"How much are these?" he asked. The woman laughed.

"Actually, they're on sale sir. Only 50 dollars," she told him. Yugi smiled.

"I'll get this then and…" he trailed off, and then took a random shirt from the rack. "And this. Oh, and these," he walked up to the front desk and took some sunglasses. The woman rung up the prices and Yugi paid. Taking the bag, he thanked the woman and exited the store. Almost running back to where Atemu was, he entered the woods with a grin on his face. Atemu was just drawing little patterns and drawing in the sand when Yugi came running back near him. Looking up, he stood and brushed some of the dirt of himself. Yugi ran up to him and eyed the drawings.

"Bored are we?" he asked with a chuckle. Atemu rolled his eyes at that, then diverted his attention to the bag.

"You got it?" he asked. Yugi nodded, and handed the bag to Atemu. The taller one took it and looked inside.

"Yugi…" he started to laugh. Yugi just stood their, expecting this kind of outburst. Atemu laughter just got stronger. "You…you," he doubled over, an arm over his chest. "You got me leather?" he burst out. Looking up, tears of amusement sliding down his face, he gave Yugi a mocking glare.

"Yugi…I didn't mean go and get your self broke!" he laughed. Yugi sighed in an annoyed manner.

"I found it…and I thought you liked leather you dunce!" he said while hitting the other with his fist. Atemu rubbed his head in a hesitant manner from the hit.

"No I do…it's just unexpected…" he said, taking out there rest. Yugi smirked.

"Well, surprise to you then!" he said with a chuckle. Atemu grinned, and then began changing into the clothes. Yugi, still a little embarrassed of looking, turned around while the other changed. A cough told Yugi that Atemu was done. The teen turned around to glance at Atemu. Now he was wondering…what was going though his head when he brought these clothes. The shirt that he had brought Atemu was a button up shirt, but they were undone. Yugi blinked questionably at that.

"Um…Atemu there's buttons on it for a reason…" he said with a sardonic kind of voice. Atemu looked down.

"It was to tight, so I decided to leave it," he answered with a shrug. Yugi sighed, and took the sun glasses that he brought and handed them to Atemu.

"Here," he said. Atemu took them and placed the glasses over his eyes. Grinning, he turned and walked out of the woods. Yugi followed the other with a smirk also playing over his lips. They walked down the street, getting a few peculiar stares for what they were wearing. In their eyes, a man who looked like sex idol, and a younger teen who had a violin and who had the aura of an innocent boy. Stange, to see such opposites walking together. They walked down to the first bus stop, and waited. A woman waiting there also glanced over with a raised eyebrow, then turned back to her small booklet. Yugi and Atemu also sat down, Atemu wanting to rest.

"I'm tired…" he murmured. --Flying for so long made my muscles hurt…-- Yugi glanced over at him.

-Like what? Your arms hurt too or something?- he asked, confused on what muscles would hurt from him flying.

--Oh…it's just like shoulder…a bit of my arms. It's nothing big, just uncomfortable is all. And I'm just tired too-- Yugi smiled and leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"I'm tired too," he said out loud. Atemu smiled and ran his hand through Yugi's longer hair.

"You hair is soft…" he muttered faintly. Yugi looked up.

"Huh…oh. Um…" a blush formed on his face. "T-thank you…oh," he looked up at the older one. "Are you feeling better Atemu…from before ya know…?" he trailed off. Atemu blinked, and smiled.

"Yeah, I feel fine. It was like…only a couple second thing, I feel as if nothing happened," he said to the younger one. Yugi smiled and sighed happily.

"I'm glad…I was just a little worried…" he whispered into the other's shoulder. Atemu chuckled lightly and leaned back, closing his eyes. Soon, a rumble like sound met their ears. Both looked up to see the bus. Atemu let go of Yugi and stretched his arms. Yugi also stood and grabbed his violin. The bus came nearer, and suddenly stopped in front of them. They got on, paid, and walked to two abandoned seats. Yugi placed his violin down carefully in a place where it would always be in his site. Atemu sat down next to him, and fell back into the seat with a sigh. Yugi glanced over at him.

"It looks like it'll be at least a 45 minute ride. Why don't you sleep for a while?" he told the other after looking at the ride schedule. Atemu looked up at him and Yugi could see his eyes through the lenses; them emiting concern.

"Yugi I can't…It's…it's to dangerous…" he glanced to the side. "I'm sorry…no…" Yugi stared, then sighed.

-Atemu…- he started through his mind. -Look, I know how to get around things, I'm not human, and I'm _not_ mortal! I'm a mage, and one who knows quite a lot I might add.-

"Look at you," he continued with his voice. "You can barly keep your eyes open! Just get some rest ok…please?" Atemu and Yugi exchanged eye contact for a mere second…and then Atemu sighed.

"All right Yugi all right," he complied. The smaller one smiled and leaned back to look out the window. The bus was already moving, and they knew that they would be here for a while. A couple minutes passed…then about five then ten. Yugi finally, after losing himself in his thoughts, looked back over at Atemu. A soft smile crossed his face, and his eyes glimmered with mirth. Atemu had his head lying on Yugi's lap, his arms crossed under his head. His body had curled up into the small seat, his legs hanging off it. The sunglasses had fallen on the floor (Yugi picked them up) and his unbuttoned shirt was askew around his torso. Yugi gently placed his hand and ran his fingers through Atemu's long blonde, crimson and black locks. The other stirred slightly, his eyes moving under his eyelids, but he soon settled. Yugi looked back out the window, his hand absently continuing it's stroking.

'What am I going to do…' he thought. 'When my family comes…they will sense everything. And since Atemu and me…well I really don't know what's going on…' he glanced down at the sleeping one.

'Does he really feel the same way about me as I do him…it's so confusing…' he sighed and leaned back. 'I don't know what to do…if he returns my feelings…it'll be stronger and esiar to detect. Ahh, my grandpa will see through all my defences with ease!' Yugi felt tears on the edge of his eyes.

'Really…I lied to Atemu. They'll never disown me. They can't…I'm too important, and to why I am I still don't know! God damnit, why don't they tell me _anything_!' he said with annoyance in his mind. 'They'll…' he started, then felt his thoughts get chocked up, as a one lonely tear ran down his face. 'They'll kill him…' his fingers stopped the stroking and clutched Atemu's air, them shaking with fear.

"I…can't let that happen…" Yugi said out loud, his tears falling now. "I-I…I can't…" he brought up his hands to his face, trying to cover up the tears. People were staring at him, but Yugi had long cared about what he looked like in the human world.

Small cries could be heard from the ear's of the sleeping one. He had only herd bits of Yugi's thoughts…but he heard the part that said.

'They will kill him…' is what Yugi thought. Atemu didn't open his eyes then, though awake, but waited. Soon though, the smaller on began crying. The dragon, feeling a bit on the foolish side, opened his eyes slightly and sat up. The cries immedatly stopped for a second in shock, then continued. Atemu finally sat up at full, to see Yugi's knees curled up into his chest and his hands trying to wipe away the tears that didn't stop coming off his face. The taller one sighed sadly and wrapped his hands around Yugi's small figure. The boy didn't reject the touch, but embraced it. Wrapping his arms around Atemu's chest, he didn't try and stop his tears. Atemu gently moved the mage so that he was sitting on his lap and not on the seat. Yugi curled right into Atemu's arms, resting his head in crook of the other's neck. Atemu closed his eyes, knowing that the sun glasses were no longer present and whispered smoothing nonsence into Yugi's mind. The boy calmed at that, but his tears didn't stop.

--Yugi…Yugi shhh now. It's ok, you can stop crying...-- he whispered to the other, while running his lips over the boys forhead and everyother part of his face. Every place that Atemu touched left Yugi's skin burning with the need to be touched again. The taller one stopped his actions, and buried his face into Yugi's hair.

"Yugi tell me what's bothering you?" Atemu asked in a soft voice. The mage stayed silent, and the only indication that he heard the other was that he clutched his fingers around Atemu's shirt tighter.

"They'll never disown me…" he muttered to quietly for Atemu to hear. Atemu blinked, while putting his sunglasses back on his face.

"Can you say that again?" he asked. Yugi sat up, his eyes showing fear and sadness.

"If they find out they won't disown me, they can't! They'll kill you Atemu, I know they will!" he screamed at the other, earning a few stares from people on the rest of the bus. Atemu stared.

"I know…" Yugi continued, settling back down against Atemu. "Because it happened before…" The older one blinked.

"Wait…what do you mean Yugi?" he asked. The teen sighed.

"It was my friend. He was also a mage, and had something special about him too. I remember…it wasn't that long ago. His name was Hakai. He and I both were…well we knew all along that we didn't really like girls that much. I decided to play it safe and just stay single till I was out of the house. He didn't live with me, but in the same area. Hakai…found someone that he really did love. I, at first, was scared. He was my best friend and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I also met his boyfriend, and he was really nice. Good looking, smart etc. I could tell why Hakai liked him. But…but then some other family members of mine found out and they told his parents. I was there when it happened…when they called the boy over. It was right there in the living room. They told Hakai to sit down and then they brought his boyfriend in. I was in the doorway…I thought that they would disown Hakai but they didn't. Right in front of Hakai…they killed him. Oh god…when he screamed…I saw the pain. He was devastated. So devastated…" Yugi sighed, buried his face back into Atemu's neck.

"Where is he now?" Atemu asked. The younger one sighed once again.

"After he died…Hakai fell into depression. He tried suicide so many times, and on his last attempt it left him in a coma like way. He ran out into a busy street and got hit…he's been in the hospital for over a year. I don't think he'll ever be able to walk or talk again, it damaged him pretty badly. Our magic also is very hard to do when working on the mind…so they allowed humans to do what they could…" Yugi felt tears flow down his face again. "It's so sad though…he doesn't want to live and they keep him here…I wish they would pull the plug, honestly speaking," Yugi said. Atemu stroked his hand through the boy's hair.

"So your family hates homosexuals that much?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"I still don't know why but they do…Atemu…do you…" he trailed off. "Do you really think of me…in the same way as I you?" he asked. Atemu smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzled Yugi's hair.

"I think you can answer that one for yourself Yugi…" he chuckled. Yugi did not though.

"Atemu…" he whispered pleadingly. Atemu ceased his laughter, then smiled.

--Of course little one…to not is a sin which to dare not complete-- he whispered, love infused within his voice. Yugi allowed a smile to pass his lips, but it soon dissapered.

"I…I don't want you to die…ever…before me…" he whispered, slight fear enlaced in his voice. Atemu stroked his head still.

"I know little one…next week I will try to cover up my feelings and power as best I can from your family…I don't know how powerful they are though…I can only do so much," he looked down to his side. Yugi smiled.

"Well…until then be as open as ya want to be!" he said happily. Atemu laughed at that.

"I was hoping to give you a kiss after your performance and then we could confess our feelings there…or I to you but," he looked around the area. "I guess I had to settle with a bus!" Yugi laughed, and then crawled out of Atemu's lap, earning a groan from the taller one.

"You moved," he wined. Yugi laughed and leaned up against Atemu.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later," he said with a laugh. Atemu chuckled and placed his hand over Yugi's shoulder. The teen smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired…" he said with a yawn. Atemu laughed and patted his head.

"Then sleep silly," he mocked. Yugi nodded and fell into a blissful slumber on Atemu's chest.

**DMYY- **Hn, thank you all for reviewing:D means a lot to me! And please, if you haven't reviewed yet, please do! ;) Anyway, good chappie? I though it was more of a filler/fluffy one here. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time ;D


	7. Tears of the hearts

**DMYY- **Re-read and re-done slightly. Just had to fix some stuff.

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-7?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 7- Tears of the hearts**

The two exited the bus when it finally came to the campus of the University. Yugi hopped off, Atemu right on his tail. The teen shifted his violin on his shoulder and began walking down the sidewalk area toward his dorm. Atemu followed right behind him, sunglasses still present on his face. Then came to the borwalk area, and Yugi smiled back at Atemu.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" he asked. Atemu shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go and sleep…" he yawned. "I've been doing all nighters lately…" he muttered. Yugi laughed.

"I've been too, but I need to practice today," he said, looking down at his instrument. Atemu nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have an exam tomorrow for…math I think…" he sighed. "For some reason I decided to do math for one more year…dumbass," he muttered, hitting himself with a fist. Yugi chuckled.

"Yeah, I decided to do this year, then break off from it. Anyway, I just need to get practicing…for the concert…which I really have not practiced any of it at all!" he sighed. Atemu patted the teen's head.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he said with a chuckle. Yugi smiled up at him and nodded. Atemu moved his hand from Yugi's head to his hand and intertwined his fingers around Yugi's. He heard Yugi's gasp and saw the blush, but didn't take his hand away.

--Hey now, I thought that this is what couples did!-- he said with a snicker. Yugi blush deepened as he looked to the ground.

-I-I know…it's just I…- he trailed off. Atemu laughed.

"Oh don't be so uptight!" he said with a snort. His grip tightened. Yugi's face took on a hot red hue; he couldn't keep that blush back.

"Fine," he muttered to the ground. Atemu grinned and nuzzled Yugi's shoulder, allowing the teen to squeak in protest and embarrassment. They kept walking toward Yugi's home, and when they did finally get there was when Atemu let go of his hand. Yugi brought it back to his side and looked up at Atemu, delight evident in his gaze. Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek like he did all those other times, but now with no hesitation in his kiss. Yugi still blushed all the same as the other stood back at his full height and smiled a bright smile. He tipped down his glasses just so Yugi's could see his eyes and not have to look at some black lenses.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yugi," he said. Yugi nodded, his smile coming back to cover up the blush that was threatening to cover over his face.

"Yeah. See ya," he said, then turned back around and began to enter the building when he heard Atemu say one last thing.

"Aishiteru! Ja!" he chirped and then ran off. Yugi blinked. What…did he just say? It must have been Japanese. The teen smiled and entered the dorm area. He could just look up it on the Internet, everything's on the Internet now days. Yugi laughed and began his accent up the stairs to his room. He entered and saw Ryou sitting on the bed, reading a book. He looked up.

"Yugi, there you are!" he said happily. "I've been trying to reach you on you're cell, but it keeps telling me you're busy." Yugi blinked and then took his cell out of his bag. Blinking, he groaned.

"That's because the damn things broken!" he said with a pout. Ryou blinked.

"Broken…how? He asked. Yugi chuckled hesitantly.

"It kinda got wet from the rain…" Yugi said. Ryou laughed.

"Oh that's priceless Yugi!" he said. Rubbing his head with his hand, his laughter diminished.

"Well better get a new one anyways. So, where were you anyway?" he asked. Yugi threw his bag over on the bed and placed his violin by his dresser.

"I was out with Atemu," he said with a smirk. Ryou blinked and laughed again.

"Ha-ha Yugi, if you keep this up he'll know of your crush in no time!" he mocked. Yugi glared at him but kept a smile on his face.

"Well doesn't matter anymore because he _does_ know and he feels that same so," he hit Ryou on the head. "Keep your little mouth shut!" he bellowed at him. Ryou rubbed his head, and glanced up at Yugi with amazed eyes.

"So it worked out alright then?" he asked. Yugi nodded and fell onto the bed.

"Yup, just fine! So how was you're day?" he asked. Ryou shrugged.

"Ok I guess. Bakura and me got rained out of the park by a random storm though," he said. Yugi had to keep in a laugh for that, but was a little upset that he ruined his and Bakura's day.

"Yeah," Ryou continued. "I also thought I saw you," he said, looking over at Yugi. The teen blinked.

"Huh? Where?" he asked. Ryou rubbed his head in confusion.

"Well…in the park. But…right as it started raining, I lost you. I think it was a illusion though…because…because I saw you…ok I think it was maybe someone like you," he paused. "There was you and a dragon…" he glanced up at Yugi's expression and saw blank. A nothingness stare.

"I-I'm not kidding…" he muttered. Yugi blinked then let out a laugh.

"Ryou I was at the Café! I couldn't have been at the park! You must have been delusional!" Yugi lied. He couldn't let any more people know about him or Atemu…and if Ryou found out about both of them, he would surly tell Bakura and he couldn't keep a secret for shit! Ryou blinked then nodded.

"Y-yeah…you must be right," he then stretched. "I'm gona go out for diner tonight. My sister is coming for a visit." Yugi nodded.

"Ok, I'm gona stay here for a while," he said to the other. Ryou nodded and walked to the door, grabbing his car and dorm keys and walked out the door. Yugi stayed sitting on his bed, watching to see if Ryou was fully gone or was going to come back. After about a two-minute time, he stood and walked to the small terrace they had. Opening the sliding door, he walked out and then closed it. It was small, had a table and two chairs, but it was something. The boy plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed. Placing one hand over his forehead he opened his eyes to look out at the setting sun. Sighing once again, he leaned back in the chair.

"How am I going to do this…" he muttered. "My grandpa is one of the best mages out there now…gods how am I going to do this…" he repeated. Cracking one eye open, he stared out at the setting sun.

'Even if we're apart for only a couple minutes…I already miss him,' he thought. 'Is this…is this true love?' his hand traveled to his heart. 'When you're away from them your heart hurts like the seven hells? Or…that you just feel empty inside with out them…am I feeling true love? Am I?' he whispered. Blinking, he looked down at his hands.

"Maybe I should not and try to hide what I'm feeling. And…and my grandpa could just see it as a crush on a girl and not go into it…that could work…or he could see though that…arrg damnit, this is so confusing!" he hit the table with his fist.

"You know hitting things is _not_ the best way to get out anger isn't it Yugi?" a voice said form behind. Yugi jumped up and flung his hands forward, as a spell enlightened in his palm. The magic disappeared though when he noticed whom it was, and that earlier emptiness was filled. Staring up at the being, he smiled, but that expression soon turned to confusion.

"How did you get into my dorm?" he asked. Red eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I know how to pick locks!" he said with a laugh. Yugi grinned.

"Well what brings you to my dorm Atemu?" he asked the other. Atemu shrugged and plopped down on the seat in front of Yugi.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my little mage?" he asked mockingly. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Not when they've only been apart for fifteen minutes!" he bellowed. Atemu grinned down at the boy.

"Well from what I heard, you were feeling the same way," he sad with mischief in his voice. Yugi blinked then buried his face into his hands, suddenly the happy mood gone.

"Will you stop reading my mind ok?" he said in an annoyed voice. Atemu blinked as that amused grin tuned to a frown.

"Well you certainly have some random mood swings," he retorted to the other. Yugi glared.

"I'm…I'm not in the mood Atemu ok!" he said with a sharp edge to his voice. Atemu blinked and felt a twinge of pain enter him. "I'm just concerned and stressed and…" he stood with a rush. "And you just popping up all the time is not helping me any! You and you reading my mind, it's just annoying!" he swung the side door open and let it hit the end of the slide as he stomped inside. Atemu stood as well and followed the boy inside.

"I could sense you were unhappy so that's why I came…but if me being here really puts you in _that_ bad of a mood I'll leave!" he said back to Yugi, harshness infused with his voice. Yugi blinked and glared at the ground.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be having these mood swings if you could give me some time alone ok!" he snapped. Atemu's eyes narrowed.

"I-came-here-to-see-you!" he growled, emphasizing each beginning of each word. "You may not like help but you know what, I don't care!" he bellowed, eyes narrowing. Yugi kept silent.

"Go away…" he muttered to the ground.

"No," Atemu answered back bluntly. Yugi glared daggers into the ground.

"I said leave me alone!" he screamed.

"No." Yugi gripped his hair with his fist. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"I said leave me alone! I have enough to deal with Atemu, you're not helping!" he cried. Silence followed that statement. Atemu blinked and then sighed; breakeing the silence.

"…Fine…fine fine fine," he said putting his hands up in the air. Atemu then turned and walked out toward the terrace. "If you really want me to leave that badly I will," he muttered harshly. It wasen't a yell…but it sunk in deeper then any Atemu had said to his before. Yugi still had his back to Atemu and then gripped his face tighter in his hands. He let out a choked sob and coiled to the ground so that his face was now in his knees. Burring them there, he just began to cry, not trying to hold up his own at all in front of his 'love'. Atemu looked to the ground, and then adverted his gaze to the side. Turning, he walked forward and knelt down as well. He then embraced Yugi from around his back.

--I'm just worried about you hikari…-- he whispered into the other's hair. Yugi blinked and nodded. Turned in the other's embrace he hugged Atemu back. After a moment, Yugi said something.

"I…I'm sorry for snapping at you...I…I didn't mean to…" he whispered, tears still sliding down his face. Atemu rubbed his face into Yugi's cheek.

"It's alright Yugi. I know you're getting stressed, everyone does. It just…it does hurt when you turn me away when I'm trying to help," he murmured slightly. Yugi nodded.

"And I feel the same way when you do it Atemu," he said quietly. Atemu stared.

"What…what do you mean by that Yugi?" he asked. Yugi pulled back to look up at Atemu's eyes.

"To answer your question, when we were on the bus you didn't listen to me, you refused to do things that I said would help you…I did the same thing and you just jumped at me!" his voice rose slightly as he glared down at the floor. "That doesn't feel very nice either Atemu…" he muttered. Atemu looked sadly to the ground and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulder and back.

"Yugi…" he whispered. The boy said nothing. "Yugi," Atemu said again. "I'm sorry…I mean…to say the honest truth…we really know nothing about each other…" he made himself and Yugi pull back from each other. "Like…your favorite food or favorite movie or least favorite food…or even what happened to you're parents or my parents…I mean kinda simple things like that…" he brushed a blonde bang from Yugi's face.

"I mean…this was actually a really rushed thing to me," he said. Yugi nodded a bit but leaned into Atemu's touch.

"But…" Yugi started. "After I first met you…there was a feeling of emptiness…when I wasn't around you…it hurt…I never felt anything like it before and it confused me," he sighed into the other's hand, closing his bright eyes.

"And…I also noticed after our first meeting almost eight years ago…I felt something strong toward you then, even if you were in dragon form I still felt it…" he breathed in deeply. "…That feeling…that emptiness is gone now…" he whispered. Atemu smiled and leaned in so that his face was barley one inch away from Yugi's

"And you know what little one?" he said. Yugi opened his eyes to stare up into joyous crimson dragon eyes. "I've felt the exact same way…" he whispered. Leaning in closer, he let his left hand fall from Yugi's face to fall over the other's hand. Encircling his fingers around the mages he closed that small gap between them in a slow kiss. Yugi felt as if his lips were on fire when Atemu's leaned into his. It felt so hot…yet…yet so good too. Closing his eyes, he let the enjoyment ride it out. Atemu pushed down farther and allowed his right arm to snake around Yugi's waist and even a bit harshly, pulled him up against his chest. Yugi gasped slightly as the movement, and that allowed Atemu to be able to feel more of his light. No longer thinking, he allowed plain instinct and pleasure to guide his movements. Leaning down lightly Atemu allowed his own tongue to venture into Yugi's wet cavern. The young mage felt his lover do this, but had no means or reasons to stop him. Taking up on the challenge, he entered his own tongue into the other's mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever in the eyes of the lovers but to many onlookers it may as well be an 'innocent' French kiss dare to say. Yugi finnaly, after having this crush become love, was able to taste his mate. Inwardly moaning, he sighed outwardly into Atemu's lips. The half dragon tasted almost like…cinimmen if it was true. Or some other sort of strong spice. The dragon couldn't help but let a grin pass his lips as Yugi sighed. The mage…he just was so perfect. The kiss there were sharing, his delightful taste…everything about him was just…so perfect. Atemu leaned in more to taste that young ones mouth and his sent drove Atemu's mind into a blur. Vanilla…what an odd smell for a boy, but it emitted off of Yugi so strongly. This breathtaking kiss soon came to an end, despite the heavenly aura to it and the pleasure it was giving both beings. Both teens were losing their breath in the attempt to taste the other more, and they drew farther and farther apart. The first to fully pull back for air was Atemu, who took in a slow breath. He didn't dare more even an inch away from Yugi's face, but leaned down so his head was in the boys hair.

'So…this is where that smell comes from…' he whispered into his mind. Yugi still had his eyes closed and sighed into Atemu's shoulder, smelling the faintness of his cologne. Yugi suddenly began to laugh. Atemu pulled back and gazed at Yugi oddly. The little one just wouldn't stop laughing.

"Yugi?" he asked. "What's so funny?" he asked. Yugi waved his hands in dismay but kept on laughing.

"I…I-I didn't know you wore c-cologne!" he chuckled. Atemu blinked.

"…Yes…I do…" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is so hilarious about wearing cologne?" he bellowed. Yugi still laughed.

"I-I…I don't know…it's just…it's just funny!" he said with a laugh. Atemu then rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever hikari!" he said. Standing up, he stretched his arm. He waited for Yugi to stop laughing. "So…what now?" he asked. Yugi stood as well, swaying from blood loss to his head. Blinking once and shaking his head, he shrugged.

"Um…dunno…" he looked out the sliding door.

"We could…well I do have all of my morning classes tomorrow…um…well I was thinking of getting a long sleep tonight too…" he said, scratching his head in thought. Atemu nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to do that…" he trailed off. "well…never mind." He streached.

"I'll head on home now," he said. Yugi walked in front of him, opening the door and smiling. Atemu walked up to the other and closer to being out the door.

"Well I'm off then! Ja ne Yugi!" he told the other, while turning fully to walk out the door. The mage blinked in cofusion.

"Wait Atemu," he asked. Atemu turned.

"Hn, what?" he asked back. Yugi walked up closer him so he and the sophomore were face to face.

"What does aishiteru mean? And ja ne?" he asked. "Is it Japanese?" he asked the other. Atemu blinked and then smiled.

"Yes it is. Well, Ja ne is a way of saying goodbye, I would think you would've known that," he then turned more toward the door again.

"And Aishiteru mean's 'I Love you'," he explained. Turning his back to Yugi now, he began to walk out the door. "I think if we know of it, then there's no wrong in saying 'I love you' do you?" he didn't wait for Yugi to answer as he exited. "Well then…bye for now, I love you," he said this with a smirk, and then closed the door behind himself.

**DMYY- **Yush…now…well, this might be the last post for a while….as said before…please REVIEW! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! -takes in a breath- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW! -gasps- whoo, Xx anywho, please ya'll review, so I can come back from camp and see alllll, these wonderful reviews :D would make me ever so happy…so please do that ;) And there ya go, an angst chappie before I go, good eh? Well, as said, please review, BYE FOR TWO WEEEEEEEKS! JA!

DMYamiyugi (or yamiyugifanadic known here….but I always likes DMYamiyugi better :D)


	8. Pain and Love

DMYY- Oh god, so sorry for the like, really long wait 0.0 I haven't gone for like three weeks w/out updating for like…ever xD So sorry for the wait, I have a lot going on now, families over and other stuff so…yeah…so sorry! Oh yeah also **ALSO!** Please look at those links on meh profile, they are the songs Yugi is playing, LISTEN TO THEM PLEASE! I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T! -breaths- ok then…please review on this really long chapppie…so I think ish long…just review please!

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-8?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 8- Pain and love**

Yugi stood there, starring blankly at the door. His eyes never moved, nor did he even blink. Finally he turned and looked over out the slide door window at the setting sun…and allowed a smile to grace over his lips. Closing his eyes, Yugi walked over to his bed and threw off his top and changed into his nightshirt and then pants. Stretching his arms, he sat down on his bed and got out his laptop. Turning it on, he began to type up some stuff for school the next day, but that smile never left his face.

(Atemu)

Atemu could feel Yugi's gaze on the door as he closed it. Those violet eyes burning through it into his back. The dragon sighed and began walking down the hallway, his hands shoved in his coat pockets.

'Ah, why did I have to go and say something all poetic like that…' he muttered, turning the corner and hitting the button for the elevator a bit to hard for comfort. 'Now you did it Atemu, he's still uncomfortable…' the door opened at the sophomore walked in. 'Man why the hell,' he hit the ground floor button. 'Can't I take things slow!' he leaned up against the wall and sighed. 'Well…oh well…we go through with this or we don't…' he shrugged to himself. 'I do wonder though…Yugi's grandfather and family…will they really _hate_ me that much if they meet me and…what if they find out about me being a dragon…oh god, Yugi's friend Hakai fell in love with a mortal…' Atemu's eyes widened. 'What will the do when they figure out I'm a dragon….' The dinging of the bottom floor knocked Atemu out of his thoughts. Sighing once again he exited the elevator and walked down the hallway.

'Well his concert is in…what two days or so? Three? I can figure something out by then I…hope.'

(Time laps to the next day)

A young man could be seen sprinting down a collage pathway, his eyes on his watch and a violin swinging around his waist, being held in his right hand. His blonde hair flew in his face and he managed to brush it aside as he streaked pass walking students and flew though the music department's doors. Almost sliding to a stop at the door to enter the stage, he flung open the doors and ran inside.

"And why are you _late_ yet again Mr. Motou?" a voice said from the stage. Yugi bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Haldas…" he apologized. The elderly one sighed.

"Well unpack. And Yugi," he teen looked up. "You are even a _hair _late on the concert, you will be kicked out of this orchestra for good, you hear?" he scolded. Yugi nodded, getting his instrument out and bow.

"Yes I understand," he answered. Mr. Haldas nodded, and motioned his hand up to the stage.

"Now we must get practicing, come on!" he bellowed. Yugi walked over briskly and jumped up on the stage. Standing up in front, he held up his instrument to his chin, and nodded to the first oboe player. The girl nodded, licking her lips and held the instrument up to her lips and blew out the note "A". Yugi listened for a moment and held his bow up to his string and played a crisp "A". All the other players followed the concerts masters cue and began tuning their instruments. The teen turned his as well and sat down in his seat, putting his folder on the stand. Mr. Haldas smiled.

"Well now that _everyone_ is here," he gave a glance over to Yugi. "We may start. The concert order will be Vivaldi The Four Seasons, then Saint Saens Violin Concerto No.3 In B Major and last Romeo and Juliet by Tchaikovsky, everyone got that?" he looked over at Yugi. "After Vivaldi you go and get ready ok?" he told the teen. Yugi nodded, then looked down at his feet.

'I hope I don't suddenly get stage fright this concert,' he thought. Mr. Haldas laughed.

"Ah, Yugi, don't get cold feet ye' hear!" he bellowed. "We need our soloist to be all ready for his solo!" Yugi nodded slowly.

"I'm fine Mr. Haldas…I guess I might be a bit nervous is all," he looked up and smiled though. His conductor grinned back.

"Well when you're ready to play Yugi, let's go on and get a move on!" he turn and raised his baton, signaling for ever to get ready. Yugi's stand partner leaned over to Yugi.

"Why you so nervous Yugi?" she asked. The teen diverted his gaze from her.

"I um…have a really good friend who's coming to this concert…" he muttered. The girl laughed.

"Oh really now!" she patted Yugi on the back. "Well, play well then for your…_friend_," she emphasized the word 'friend'. Yugi sighed, and gave her a light punch on the shoulder.

"Be quiet Amber!" he bellowed with aggravation in his voice. Mr. Haldas gave them a slight glare and they both reddened in embarrassment and raised up their instruments as they readied themselves to play. The conductor made quick eye contact with the two of them, raised his baton up above his head and swooped them down. Both Yugi and his stand partner Amber had many solo duets together throughout all four movements of Vivaldi's piece. Yugi could feel his heart lift as they played the first movement of the piece. Soon, it ended and the next movement came, the movement of summer. Faster, and with more of a beat to it, an emotion of excitement entered Yugi as he played one. Every movement of Vivaldi's piece had such an emotion to them. The first one light and happy. This next one, fierce and jumpy. The third movement, autumn, that one more classical, and had a similar emotion like the spring one. And the last and final movement was winter. This was the second favorite of Yugi's. As of now, the whole orchestra had played through all three movements and they were now on the winter one. This one held a certain stillness…and edging on like feeling as well when it first starts out. And when that fateful piece ends, you think it's going to go one, but it doesn't. Yugi took in a breath as he placed his instrument down into his lap. Mr. Haldas looked over at him.

"You want to practice the Concerto now?" he asked. Yugi nodded and stood. Walking forward to the front of the stage, he glanced back at his instructor and gave him a nod.

"Ready whenever you are," he said. The elderly one nodded back and turned to shush everyone and get them to hold up their instruments. Amber gave Yugi a smile and held up her violin as well. The violet-eyed teen placed the instrument onto his shoulder and under his chin and readied to play the next piece. As they began to play, he soon forgot that he needed to perform this for an audience and just lost himself in the song.

'Hopefully…' he thought as he played. 'My concert goes as well as this is going.' As the piece came to an end, Yugi could feel himself putting more feeling into it. It was almost over, he was picturing himself, right now, at the concert already. The teen smiled. His eyes were closed and he almost played one as this song came to an end. His bow was just a hair above the string, his posture stiff and straight. His left hand was still shaking (vibrato) allowing the ending note to ring off of the hall they were in. Mr. Haldas kept his arms up for everyone to keep their instrument up until Yugi put his down. Finally, the teen let his figure slacken and he brought the violin back down next to his thigh. Emitting a grin he turned and sat back down in his original seat. Mr. Haldas clapped.

"Well done Yugi well done," he congratulated. "Lets hope our performance is just like that!" Yugi nodded up to him, and readied himself for their next piece. He held up his violin once again and began to play.

(After rehearsal)

Yugi was sitting on one of the beach benches, eating an ice cream that he had brought. His violin was safely back away in its case, resting against the bench. Yugi attempted to not

let any of the ice cream drip down over the edge of the come but was doing a terrible job. He attempted to lick it off his hand as the chocolate substance dripped down over it. He tried to keep in a pout as his treat melted away.

"Ha-ha, having trouble Yugi?" a voice said from behind. Yugi dipped his head upside-down and blinked.

"No," he answered bluntly. The other laughed and plopped down next to him.

"So you like having chocolate on you're pants?" he asked with amusement. Yugi shirked and stuck his arm all the way out so the ice cream would drip on the ground. The boy glared.

"Atemu, this is you're fault! You distracted me from my ice cream!" he said with annoyance. Atemu just laughed.

"Well you would have been off the same anyway even if I didn't come!" he said. Yugi ignored him and focused on the task of getting the ice cream off his hand and pants. Taking a napkin, he wiped it off his jeans and then tried to lick the ice cream off his hand. Suddenly, he felt Atemu move closer and take his hand from his face and licked the rest off. Yugi could have sworn his face had just mutated into a tomato or anything else extremely red. His face just flushed and a small squeak of embarrassment escaped his mouth. He saw Atemu look up, a hinder of amusement in his eyes. Sitting up, he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Aw, do I make you uncomfortable Yugi?" he asked in a winy voice. Yugi glared up at him.

"You would be a bit uncomfortable if someone started licking your hand!" he bellowed. Atemu laughed and nuzzled Yugi's hair.

"…why didn't you get vanilla?" he asked. Yugi blinked in question.

"Huh? Oh I just didn't feel like it," he answered. "Why?" Atemu chuckled.

"Well your hair smells like vanilla…I would think you would get vanilla ice cream if you use that kind of shampoo." Yugi smiled.

"So I got chocolate," he began eating it again. "what's wrong with that?" he asked. Atemu didn't answer. Yugi sighed and kept on eating his ice cream.

"You had practice toda-"

"What's wrong?" Atemu sat up.

"What?" Yugi turned to look at him.

"You keep changing the subject what's wrong?" he asked again. Atemu blinked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine…" he answered. Yugi stared, and then leaned over to throw his ice cream away.

"It's not nothing…tell me?" he asked. Atemu still stared.

"Yugi I said I'm fine!" The younger one whipped his head to glare at Atemu.

"If we can't be truthful to each other then we shouldn't be together like this!" he bellowed to the other. Atemu was left gaping.

"I…Yugi…" he diverted his gaze, and then drew the boy closer to himself. "I…you're right," he shook his head. "You're right Yugi, I'm sorry…It's just that…oh god it's…" he sighed. "Yugi…you're family seems to hate gays…" Yugi nodded and leaned up against Atemu's chest.

"Yes, I told you that already…Atemu what are you getting at?" he asked. Atemu sighed.

"…What about dragons…" he asked in a whisper so no one around them would hear. "What…would happen if they find out about me being a dragon…and your boyfriend…?" he asked. Yugi blinked and then sighed.

"I…I don't know Atemu…" he whispered into the other's shirt. "…How long have you been thinking about this?" Yugi asked.

"Since last night," Atemu answered. Yugi blinked as he remembered last night.

"Atemu…" he paused and then just didn't say anything at all. -I don't know…what to say…- he whispered. Atemu sighed.

"It's alright Yugi," he ran his tan fingers through Yugi's long red and black hair. "You don't need to say anything at all…" The teen smiled.

"O-Ok…just…" he then sighed. "Never mind...just…" he looked up at Atemu. "Maybe if my grandpa or anyone else doesn't see you…" he pouted in thought. "We may be able to be safe…maybe." Atemu laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair, making the other glare. "I'm trying to be serious Atemu, stop it!" he bellowed. Atemu shook his head.

"Oh, you're just so cute when you think though!" he laughed. The teen rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha-ha…" he muttered. Atemu smirked and nuzzled his face into Yugi's cheek, doing this for the only reason of making the younger blush.

"A-atemu stop!" he squeaked. The dragon just laughed and moved away.

"Fine fine hikari," he muttered, then drew Yugi closer to his body. The mage blinked questionable, then sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"…Two more days," he sighed. Atemu nodded.

"Two more days," he repeated in the same sighing motion. Yugi pulled out of the embrace so that he could just lean on Atemu's shoulder.

"God I am not ready for this concert…" he muttered. Atemu drew his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, don't stress yourself," he told the boy. Yugi sighed.

"I-I know…it's just…never mind, you'll find out later," he let out a small laugh. Atemu blinked.

"Ah, another secret eh?" he taunted poking Yugi in the ribs. The mage laughed and pushed Atemu away.

"Yes, but you will not figure this one out!" he said with determination. Atemu grinned, his eyes darkening to a mischievous red.

"Oh but Yugi, I can be _very_ persuasive…" he said in a low tone. Yugi turned his back to him.

"Nope, I will not tell!" he stuck his tongue out at the other. The dragon's smirk grew as he pounced on the other. "A-Atemu, get off!" Yugi bellowed with a laugh. The older teen shook his head and began tickling Yugi's sides. The boy let out a squeal and attempted to get away, only falling onto the, luckily, sand under the bench. He pushed Atemu off himself and ran down the beach, hoping to lose the persistent one. Atemu, of course, gave chase. To an onlooker, they may seem like cousins or brothers of some kind, enjoying a fun time on the beach. If only they knew.

Yugi screamed as Atemu launched at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Now tell me the secret hikari…" he whispered in the others ear. Yugi shivered slightly but grinned.

"Nope nope, not telling!" he giggled. Atemu narrowed his eyes in a playful manner and stopped his tickling on Yugi's sides to divert them lower and stroke the boy's skin. Yugi gasped lightly and glared at Atemu. "Using sexual touch to get me to tell…my you are dirty Atemu," he muttered to the other. Red eyes showed mirth and a hinder of malicious emotion. Leaning down he nibbled on Yugi's ear.

"If it gets you to tell, I really don't care…" he whispered into the other's ear. Yugi rolled his eyes, but they soon widened as Atemu's traveled even lower.

"Atemu…" he turned to face the other. The look of playfulness was gone, leavening a glare on his face. Atemu blinked at the stare and then pulled his hands away, getting off the other. Yugi sat up as well and brushed himself off of sand. Looking over at Atemu he let a sigh escape his lips. Atemu sat away from him, a saddened look on his face.

"I'm...sorry for that Yugi, I…went a bit to far, I'm sorry," his head was bowed in a way of apology. "I…" he stopped and just sighed. "…sorry…" Yugi smiled and crawled over to sit up against Atemu's chest.

"It's all right Atemu! It's alright!" he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "I…should have told you…maybe earlier…" he allowed a blush to pass his face. "I'm just…a bit…uncomfortable…is all. Doing that in public…" he shrugged. "But I'm glad you listened, that's all that I'm happy about." Atemu looked up, and allowed a smile to pass over his lips. "It was one mistake Atemu," Yugi continued on. He tightened his grip. "everyone makes them." Atemu smiled more and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, as he was on his knees and Atemu sitting on the ground. Yugi waited for Atemu to say something…anything…

"You're alright…right?" he asked. The dragon laughed.

"Hai hai…" he muttered into the other's shirt. "I'm fine." Yugi laughed lightly and eased up on his grip on Atemu's shoulders.

"Ok…that's good," he drew himself away, then opened his mouth to say something, then stopped to let out a giggle. Atemu raised a dark eyebrow in question. Yugi had his eyes closed as he laughed lightly, but opened them to reveal sparkling amethysts.

"Aishetaru," he said happily. Atemu blinked…and started to laugh.

"D-don't you m-mean aishiteru?" he bellowed with laughter. Yugi pouted.

"I said that you dunce!" he bellowed back. Atemu just kept on laughing.

"Y-you said it wrong!" he said with a laugh, almost at tears. Yugi pouted more.

"Well how do you say it master of Japanese language?" he muttered. Atemu managed to cease his laughter, but a few came out.

"You, heh, you have no 'r' sound. It's like an…'r' and 'l' combined…" he said the ending of the word for Yugi. "ru, like…try," he told Yugi. The boy blinked.

"ru," he said. Atemu shook his head.

"Nope, still wrong. Well…ok, if it makes it any easier, it's spelled a-i-s-h-i-t-e-r-u." he explained. Yugi blinked.

"A-i-shi-te-r…ru?" he said, in a way of question to see if it was right. Atemu let out a chuckle.

"Heh, better," he patted Yugi's head. "How about you stick with English," he said to the boy. Yugi glared up at him.

"Or…Ana Bahebek!" he said with a laugh. Atemu blinked.

"Wait…waiiiit, I've heard that before…" he scratched his head in though. "How how how….wait, isn't that…Egyptian?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Means 'I love you' in Egyptian. You got silly Japanese 'Aisi-teruu' while I have 'Ana Bahebek!" he snickered. "We just can't be normal can we?" he asked. Atemu smirked.

"Don't you mean 'I can't be normal'?" he asked. "I'm perfectly the most, normal out of allll the normal Yugi!" he said with an 'all mightily' voice. Yugi rolled his eyes as he stood.

"Yeah, you could be pharaoh, a _god_!" he said with a laugh. Atemu stood as well.

"Well of course, don't I look like one?" he asked. Yugi rolled his eyes again and began walking out off the beach. He went back to the bench and grabbed his violin.

"No," he retorted. Atemu groaned.

"Always the non-optimistic eh Yugi?" he taunted while walking alongside him.

"I'm _quite_ optimistic, thank-you-very-much!" he said with a pout. Atemu suddenly burst out laughing.

"Y-you pout…whaaaaay to much!" he laughed. Yugi rolled his eyes yet again and sighed. Atemu ceased his laughter a bit, but wrapped his fingers around Yugi's again, making the boy blush.

--Aww, hikari, I am just kidding-- he cooed to the other. Yugi blinked and looked up.

"Question Atemu, why do you keep calling me 'hikari?'" he asked. Atemu cocked his head in question.

"It's you're middle name isn't it?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes but…why?" he asked again. Atemu chuckled.

"Hikari means light…" he moved his hand from Yugi's and placed it around the other's waist. "I think of you as being my light…I am a shadow dragon after all," he whispered into the other's hair. Yugi looked up at him and grinned.

"Then I should be able to call you…um…what's the word for shadow again..." he thought for a second and then shouted an 'ah'. "Oh yeah, yami!" he turned to look straight at Atemu. "Well it fits, doesn't it _yami_?" Atemu was now the one to role the said eyes.

"You are so childish Yugi!" he laughed. The boy chuckled, but the bleeping of a cell phone soon ruined it. Atemu's laughter stopped as he let go of Yugi so he could get it out of his pocket. The ring tone was the Beethoven Symphony no. 5. Yugi growled as it kept going as he flipped it open.

"I have got to change that ring tone…" he muttered to himself as he held the phone up to his ear. "Hello, Yugi Motou speaking," he drawled out in a dull tone. Atemu stood still as he watched Yugi's bored, dazed expression turn to surprise…and then to fear.

"Oh…wait, you're what grandpa?" he almost yelled into the phone. Atemu could hear small bits of what Yugi's grandfather was saying, but couldn't catch all of it. The young mage's face paled.

"Grandpa…who is all coming…?" A pause, and the teen's color all drained for good. "What? All, all of them? Grandpa, you are _not_ serious are you?" he paused again, for longer, and then let out a sigh. "Well…I'll see you then…bye grandpa…yes yes I am…yes…yes now. YES! BYE grandpa!" He hung up the phone with a click and sighed, running his long fingers through his blonde bangs.

"…Yugi?" Atemu started. Yugi looked up. "What did your grandpa have to say?" he asked. Yugi sighed and dropped his violin on the ground and leaned up against a tree.

"My grandpa decided to leave a day early…they're going to be here tomorrow…" he sighed once again, and buried his face into one of his hands. "God damnit, I thought we would only have to last a day or most two with him…but now four with like…what ten more fucken people! Damnit god damnit…" he muttered over and over into his hand. Atemu backed away lightly, never hearing Yugi use such language before. Taking in a breath, he walked over next to Yugi and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Yugi…calm down…don't worry, everything is going to work out," he whispered to the other.

"I've been thinking that since the beginning but has it all worked out?" Yugi snapped. Atemu starred, a-taken back of Yugi's behavior. "No it hasn't, it just keeps getting worse!" he glared at the ground. "Worse and worse it's getting, god…it's been so hard since…" he trailed off.

"…Since you met me…" Atemu finished. Yugi snapped his head up to stare at Atemu with wide eyes, then looked back to the ground.

"…Yes…since I met you…" he whispered. Atemu detangled himself from Yugi. He said nothing; all he did was turn around and he began to walk away.

"Maybe…" he paused. "I…want you to not have to be in pain…" Yugi could hear Atemu was have a hard time controlling his voice; it was shaking so much. The young teen didn't dare look up at Atemu. "I see…it is just not what…" he stopped again, Yugi could hear his chocking up but he did nothing. Atemu continued. "I…still…" and he began walking away more. Yugi finally looked up to see tears sliding down the other's face.

"You're the only one who….liked me as both as…a dragon and a human…" he heard the other say, but his voice was deceasing, getting farther and farther away. "I treasured that…" his voice trailed off, and Atemu's throat seized up. "A-aishiteru…" he whispered chokingly and then took off running. Yugi just stood there staring after Atemu.

'Why…' he whispered in his mind. 'Why don't you follow him…you should…this isn't right, you're supposed to be together…run after him…you should run.' Yugi still shook his head, he didn't run.

'You should go…don't just stand here…' the voice continued on. Yugi glared at the ground.

"…no…it was his choice…he left…" he muttered. That small voice came back.

'Run now…what if he gets hurt…what if he _dies_…what if-' Yugi shoved the voice back into his conscience, picked up his violin…and ran.

"Damn conscience…I will thank you one day though…" he whispered. As he ran Yugi soon began to realize…he had no idea where the hell Atemu even ran! Slowing down, he looked around the park. Running farther down the park to the pier, he could see someone…or something there. Running faster he skid to a halt at the entrance of the pier and then ran out onto it. For some reason…Atemu didn't turn to look what or who was running down the pier, which confused and concerned Yugi a little. He slowed down as he got nearer and nearer to the other. Suddenly he stopped, but not right behind the other. About twenty meters away, he slowly came to a stop. He halted there because…that's where he first could hear Atemu's cries. Immediately he felt guilt twist like a burning hot knife in his heart as he stared on at the other. Atemu didn't notice he was there, for Yugi was to far away for his senses to detect him. The mage could see him though. He was sobbing, crying and he could see tears cascading down the other's face. The knife burned his heart, and he could almost feel it stop as he stared on. The older one was sitting with his legs off the pier, his arms over his face as he cried into them. Yugi was about to move closer, when he suddenly felt…or heard for that matter, Atemu's thoughts. The other was most likely not trying to conceal them from being heard.

--It's over isn't it…it's all over, I ruined it all…-- Yugi could hear Atemu cry out physically. --I knew it, I knew it all along! This was too good to begin with! How could it have worked, it-it could n-never work…-- his crying increased. --S-someone so dark like me…it could never… I tainted him…I know I did…-- his crying increased. Yugi had heard enough already. He walked forward.

-Atemu…you've done nothing of the sort…- he whispered. The other whipped around so fast, his hair turned to a blur of color. Yugi stared on as he looked on upon Atemu's tear stained face and red-rimmed eyes. Yugi walked forward more and kneeled down.

-Heh, you better thank my conscience for this Atemu- he let out a laugh. -That little voice told me to follow you…thank god I listened…- reaching forward, he reached out his hand to touch Atemu's face. The other moved back though.

--N-no Yugi…I…I'm too much of a burden…you…-- he stood up suddenly. --You could never love me!-- he began to run. --No one can!-- he screamed. Yugi jumped up and caught him in an embrace, flinging his arms around Atemu's waist.

"Atemu…please stop!" he yelled. The other whipped around to glare at Yugi.

"…Why…?" he asked, his voice showing no emotion. Yugi looked blankly at the ground and let the other go.

"I…do love you…"

"You lie!" Atemu screamed. Yugi's head shot up.

"Atemu…I…I don't…I…" he felt his own tears fall. "Atemu please don't leave…I…I really…" he paused. "Please…I do…care about you I swear I do…I can show you…I…" his first tears fell. "Even if you don't…please just come to my concert please…" he suddenly felt his legs give way. "I can show you there please! Please, I'm begging you, please can you just do that! Even if you…hate me…please Atemu…" he whispered pleadingly. "I know I can show…I can show you there…please…" and the light cried. Bringing his hands up to his face, he tried wiping them away, but they didn't stop, the tears never stopped. He felt Atemu kneel down, and then embrace him. Yugi immediately flung his arms around Atemu's waist and cried into the other's shirt.

"Yugi…I could never…ever hate you," Atemu whispered. Yugi blinked and pulled away so he could look up at Atemu's face. The tearstains were still present on the elders face, but he was smiling.

"I…made you're life so much harder…" he sighed. "Why would you go through so much trouble…for me?" he asked. Yugi smiled and embraced Atemu again.

"I will…and always will because I do care for you Atemu…I…I do love…you…" he paused. "I love you…" he whispered to the other. Atemu stared.

"Y-Yugi…I…" he began to cry again. And suddenly he let out a chuckle. --Amazing…huh? That we were learning how to say 'I love you' in so many different languages…just saying it in English is the hardest?-- he said. Yugi smiled.

"Yeah…" he whispered. Atemu felt another smile come to his face.

"Yugi…" the boy pulled away and looked up. "Yugi as long as I am…" he paused. "I just want you to be happy…" he murmured. Yugi grinned.

"I'm happy when I'm with you," he whispered with a chuckle. The dragon leaned down and nuzzled Yugi's cheek.

"Then…I will…"

"Stay?" Yugi finished. Atemu blinked and then smiled.

"Yes…I will stay…"

**DMYY- **Whoo…wow…that was really NOT what I was planning -sweatdrops- anyway, emotional chapter for ya'all. Hey, there has to be some conflict! I mean, Atemu's past isn't all sunflowers and roses! I don't make him all strong and high mighty, that's more his outside look. Really, he's quite fragile. Ah, enough of meh ranting. PLEASE REVIEW:D pleasey pleeeeeese! Also….i don't _think_ all meh other chappies with cover the span of this many days as this one did. Also, going from happy to sad so quickly…yeah, meh story is going off how I react to stuff….I'm very emotional thank you very much. Also give thanks to meh boyfriend (I dunno if I can call him that or not yet . still debating -sweatdrops-) cuz a lot of my story is based off of…well us now so :D now more realistic, which is what I want. So sorry for this long A/N, I've been gone for two weeks, give me a break! xD Review PLEASE!


	9. Truth

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-9?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 9- Truths **

A young boy looked out at the sunset from his dorm room patio. Sighing, he reached down into his pocket and took out his cell phone. Opening it, he began checking his messages. After listening to them, he closed the cell and sighed again. Closing and then opening his eyelids, he looked back out at the sunset. The door opened behind him and another came out.

"…You all right?" he asked. Yugi looked up at the older one.

"Oh! Um…yeah," he looked back out at the far away water. "My grandpa called again. Say their going to be here tomorrow morning. He wants me to go out to breakfast with him and the family. To catch up…" he leaned his cheek on his right hand. "This is not going to be fun…" he muttered. The crimson eyed one laughed.

"Well Yugi, make the best of it!" he exclaimed while sitting down. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah…" he crossed his arms over the table and placed his chin between them. "Its just…Atemu I _really_ don't want to have them find out! I just…I don't want to deal with it right now…" he said softly. Atemu nodded.

"Yes I know Yugi I know," he reached over and ran the back of his hand over Yugi's cheek. "It should all work out and go through fine ok?" The young teen sighed and sat up.

"Yeah you're right," he glanced over at Atemu. "You better not make me look bad in front of them at all though at my concert you hear!" he scolded. Atemu raided his hands up in surrender.

"I promise Yugi!" he exclaimed, and then added with a sly voice, "Why would I do something like that anyway?" Yugi rolled his eyes and stood.

"Oh don't give me that!" he pouted and walked inside. Atemu followed.

"Ha-ha hikari, you are funny!" he laughed. Yugi grunted in annoyance and flopped down on his bed.

"You're face is funny!" he retorted, and then burst out laughing. "I'm hanging around some friends to much!" he exclaimed. Atemu grinned and flopped down next to Yugi, laying behind him and encircling his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi jumped a bit, but didn't try and push the other away. Turning, he placed his hand on Atemu's head and stroked it. He saw the sophomore's lips turn to a smirk and a sound, almost like a purr, escape his lips. Yugi laughed.

"So humans purr now do they?" he asked with a grin. One crimson eye opened to glance up at him, mirth in his gaze.

"When they're half dragons sure!" he laughed. Yugi sighed in an amused way and kept petting Atemu's head. Atemu grinned and nuzzled Yugi's stomach, earning an embarrassed squeak from above.

"A-Atemu! Don't do that!" Yugi exclaimed. Atemu just shrugged it off and nuzzled his face deeper into Yugi's shirt. The mage glared down at him for a second and then sighed.

-You can be so annoying!- he bellowed to the other. Atemu smirked.

--Oh really? I never knew…-- he said. Yugi groaned and attempted to pry Atemu's arms off of himself. The other tightened his grip. --Uhuh hikari! I'm not letting go!-- he yelled playfully. Yugi glared and then pushed on the others head, managing to get a gap. He slid from Atemu's grasp and ran to the other side of the room. Immediately after Yugi escaped, though, Atemu had gotten up and taken chase. Yugi squeaked and ran. They practically ran in circles around the small room until one got tiered. Of course, that was Yugi. He slowed down just one beat, and Atemu caught him. Running into the teens back, the dragon knocked his lighter counterpart to the floor. Yugi glared up around his shoulder as Atemu sat on him.

"Get off!" he yelled. Atemu smirked.

"No." Yugi glared and began fidgeting.

"Off!" he yelled and managed to shove the other off again. Atemu fell back but sprang up and pushed Yugi to the floor again. Now the mage was facing him instead of the other way around. Yugi glared.

"You're such a asshole..." he muttered. Atemu smirked and leaned down to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

"Thank you!" he chirped. Yugi rolled his eyes and breathed out heavily. Bringing his arms to his chest, he placed his hands over Atemu's chest; palms up. Taking in a breath, he pushed on his arms and heaved the dragon off of him yet again. Atemu immediately leaped at Yugi and the boy wiggled out of that embrace yet again. So…yet another game had begun. Atemu trying to the get the slippery Yugi in his grasp and Yugi attempting to stay away from him as long as possible. These fights of cat and mouse continued for some time. Not known to them, some others were coming up the steps, ready to enter the room. Outside, Ryou was leading his friend, Bakura, back to their dorm room. They reached the floor and walked down the hallway. As they came to the door, Ryou could have sworn he heard a shriek or a yell come from inside.

'Huh, I wonder what Yugi's doing to make so much noise…' he thought. Taking out his keys, he placed them in the lock and opened the door. As the door swung fully open…he saw Yugi but…

Two beings looked up from their position on the floor, faces sweaty, and in Yugi's case a bit red. Atemu was atop Yugi, his hands on both of the boy's arms, and legs straddling Yugi right 'there'. Ryou blinked, as did Bakura behind him who looked over the teens shoulder in confusion. Yugi blinked…Atemu did…and then they both screamed. Well, Atemu mostly in when Yugi screamed and pushed the other off, a blush present on his face. He sad up, crossing his legs and looking to the ground; trying to cover his embarrassment. Atemu glanced up at them and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Ryou stared on.

"Um…hi…there…" he greeted with a bit of uncertainly in his voice. Yugi glanced up at Ryou and grinned.

"Um…Ryou…" he inclined his hand. "This is Atemu," he stated bluntly. Ryou blinked and looked over at Atemu with curiosity in his gaze.

"Oh, so _you're _Atemu!" he smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryou! And this is Bakura." The one behind him glanced over Atemu, then walked forward.

"I've heard about you Atemu," he said, a smirk playing over his lips. Atemu blinked, all pervious humor gone.

"I see…and where have you heard about me?" he asked warily. Bakura grinned and then waked Atemu over the head. The other glared up at him, holding the spot tightly. "What the hell was that for!" he yelled. Bakura laughed.

"You are SO dense!" he laughed. Atemu glared at him, and then blinked.

"Wait…" he trailed off. "Where…have I seen you before…?" he stood up and eyed Bakura, then his eyes suddenly went wide. Yugi looked on, clearly confused. Atemu still stared.

"…" He was silent. Bakura suddenly laughed and grabbed Atemu in a headlock.

"My, speechless!" he chirped, rubbing his knuckles into Atemu's head. The dragon glared.

"Get off of me Kura!" he yelled, hitting the other off. Bakura laughed.

"You remembered MY nick name…" he made a fake face that looked to be 'crying'. "I am…so very touched!" Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yea…" he muttered. Yugi stared on.

-Atemu….?- he asked through his mind. Atemu looked over…as did Bakura.

--Huh? What?--

"HE'S A MOTOU!" Heads turned to Bakura who had just screamed that out. Yugi stared…and then his eyes widened.

"wait! Wait wait…how do you know me?" he asked. Bakura whipped around to stare at Atemu.

"You told a mage? A mage of all people A MAGE!" he screamed at Atemu. The other shrugged. Bakura glared at him and then sighed.

"…Bakura…what's going on?" a small voice asked. Everyone looked up and turned their heads toward Ryou. "Why are you calling Yugi a…mage?" he asked.

"Wait!" Bakura yelled. "He's…" he pointed a shaky finger at Yugi. "He's Yugi Motou…Yugi Hikari Motou…" Yugi blinked and nodded slowly.

"Yes I am…I guess you're either a random mage too…or you're like Atemu too…" Bakura still stared.

"But…but…" he started rambling. "What in the world!" he whipped around to face Atemu. "Why in gods name did you tell Yugi Motou?" he yelled to the other. Atemu shrugged again.

--Would me saying he's my boyfriend count?-- he asked. Bakura stopped rambling and stared.

Boy…boyfriend? he screamed. Yugi blinked.

"You can talk telepathically too?" he asked. Bakura whipped around to face him.

Of course! he bellowed. Yugi blinked.

-So you're…a dragon then?- he asked. Bakura sighed and placed a hand over his forehead.

Yes and no… he let out a breath. "Well I guess keeping it a secret will make some people only more confused," he indicated his head towards Ryou. The white haired boy stared.

"Bakura…what secret?" he asked. Bakura sat down in one of the teen's computer chairs and spun in it.

"Sit down somewhere and I'll tell you," he said. Ryou walked over to his bed and sat down, as Atemu walked back over next to Yugi on his bed.

"So tell Bakura," Ryou said, eager and slightly annoyed that Bakura was keeping a secret from him. The other being sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well…" he paused. "Lets see how to say this…Atemu did you have this much trouble?" he asked turning to the other. Atemu blinked in confusion.

"No…maybe that's because…well I was a dragon at the time…" he trailed off. Ryou stared.

"Can you please tell me…what is all this about you being a dragon and Yugi a mage!" his voice rose at the end of his sentence. Yugi leaned down again his pillows.

"That's because…it's true…" he sighed and held out his hand. Muttering a small curse a blue fire appeared in his hand. Ryou stared.

"How…how did you…"

"Do this?" Yugi finished for him. He snapped his hand closed and the fire disappeared. "Magic. What Bakura said about me being a mage is true. Also for them being dragons…well I know," he inclined his hand to Atemu. "He's a dragon. About your friend Bakura…well let him tell his story." Ryou shook his head still.

"That just…doesn't make any sense!" he stood suddenly. "How in the world can…can Atemu be a dragon? Or…or whatever he is, he sure looks human to me!" he yelled in protest.

"Do I have to transform to prove our point!" Atemu bellowed. Ryou whipped to face him. "Because," the dragon let out a chuckle. "I'm not sure I could fit in this room in my other form…" he laughed lightly.

"Well…" heads turned to Bakura. "I guess it's my turn to make things clearer eh?" he asked. "Ryou, I know this is confusing and I know you're mad I didn't tell you…just sit down and listen and I'm sure most will be clear soon ok?" Bakura asked the other. Ryou slowly nodded and sat down.

"Well, now that that's all settled, we don't we get to the point here." He turned to Atemu.

"Me and Atemu…are not human, and I don't really thing _I_ can show you I'm a dragon…cuz I'm not exactly pureblooded like Atemu is." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm only barley half of a dragon. I have no dragon form, I just have…well," he reached up to attempt to pull a contact out of his left eye. Taking it out, he reached into his pocket and took out the contact container and placed it in there. Looking up, he stared straight at Ryou. Those brown eyes grew fearful as he gazed upon Bakura's real eyes. He did, indeed, have the same kind as Atemu, but there were a dark brown, almost black. And where Atemu's pupils were slits of black; Bakura had the same slit like pupils…but they were a glowing white like color. Ryou felt fear enter his body as that removal of the contact mad his friend look so much more…insane. Bakura laughed a bit and took out the other one.

"Well, now you can see what my eyes look like. See, for being a half dragon, I got a little different eyes…Atemu's now…um," he glanced over at the other. "Would you mind taking yours out?" he asked. Atemu shrugged.

"Sure, but I don't have a place to put them," Yugi stood.

"I have a clean cup in the bathroom. I hope using just that would be ok," he explained. Atemu nodded and smiled.

"It's fine," he said. Yugi stood and walked to the bathroom. Getting the cup, he brought it out and handed it to Atemu.

"I hope just using water will be fine," he said with a laughed. Atemu smiled.

"It's fine it's fine," he answered the boy. Reaching up to his own eye, he took out one contact and then the other. Blinking a couple times to get used to the feeling of not having it in, he looked up at Ryou. Yugi could swear his roommate was going to faint shock soon. His face was pale in fright and amazement.

"You…how…wait!" he began waving his hands in the air. "Wait wait! If you…are what you are Bakura, then why didn't you tell me!" he yelled. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gona tell ya I'm half dragon…whooo, what a _great_ idea! You run away from me in fear that is a great idea Ryou!" he bellowed. The younger one sunk back.

"I…just…we've been friends for awhile now…" he looked to the ground. "I thought we know…just about everything about each other…and you Yugi," he whipped around to face his roommate. "We've been roommates for awhile now too! And you never told me that either!" Yugi stretched his arms and sighed, closing his eyes.

"That's because I couldn't…Ryou…you must listen to me," he opened his eyes to stare at Ryou sternly, no playfulness in his voice or gaze. "You mustn't tell anyone about us. Not one person at all. Not your family, not anyone!" his voice lowered. "And we can't let it slip that you know. If my family finds out I told, forgive me for saying this, a mortal about me…I will surly be disowned or worse you being killed…that's another reason why you might have noticed I haven't been all happy and all lately…" he sighed. "My family is coming tomorrow…if they as find out even _three_ people know about the secret…" he clenched his fist. "Ah…I really don't know what they will do Ryou…" he closed his eyes and fell against the bed. "My family is ruthless…well…some aren't but I've met a good about of mages who are cold…very cold…" he sighed. "Just promise that you won't tell a SOUL about this ok?" he told the other. Ryou stared on, gapping on what Yugi just said. He finally closed his mouth and nodded.

"I…promise I won't tell," he whispered. "But…just…Bakura, if you are half dragon, what...do you really look like?" he asked. Bakura stood up and stretched.

"Unlike Atemu, I don't have a dragon form because my mortal blood offsets the dragon blood. Means I'm more mortal then dragon so…I don't have a element or a dragon form." He inclined his hand to Atemu. "But Atemu's a full dragon, so he does. Do you get that?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yeah…I do. So you only have the dragon eyes then?" he inquired. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, that and," he fling out his hand and his nails instantly sharpened. "These. Fangs, pointed ears, just not wings," he explained. Ryou nodded in understanding. Across from them, Atemu and Yugi were having their own conversation.

"Atemu," Yugi whispered to his lover. Atemu blinked and looked down at him.

"Hn? What Yugi?" he asked.

"Where did you meet Bakura before?" he asked. Atemu sat down next to his lover.

--Well,-- he started through his mind so they wouldn't disturb Bakura and Ryou's conversation. --I met him when I was around…five to eight I think. I really don't remember, but it was through school that we met. And then once we had a family reunion, I saw him there and realized he was part dragon.-- he then sighed. --Then…well my parents and sister found out about us being friends…-- Atemu leaned his head on Yugi's shoulder. --They threatened Bakura's family, I felt so bad…they even beat Bakura once when he tried to come over, before his parents told him…-- Yugi ran a hand through his lover's hair and hummed to himself. The dragon purred again and he nuzzled Yugi's shoulder.

--Arigato Yugi-chan….-- he whispered. Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

-Atemu…I should call you Atemu-chan!- he giggled.

--Uh, no,-- the other said with a playful smirk. Yugi grinned.

-then yami-chan? Eh?- Atemu chuckled and sat up.

"No thank you Yugi, how about we stick with regular names ok?" he ruffled the others hair. Yugi pouted.

"Fine, ruin my fun," he said with a wine. Atemu rolled his eyes and stood, turning to Ryou who was staring at them.

"were you two…talking telepathically?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Since I poses magic, I can communicate the way the dragons do," he explained. "I'm…sorry to say, but I don't think you could do that with Bakura, Ryou," he stated sadly. Ryou smiled in spite of that fact.

"Well, I can still vocally, so I'm fine…um…I don't mean to be rude or anything but," he turned to Atemu. "May I please…see you in your dragon form? You don't need to…but I would like to see." Atemu chuckled lightly.

"Of course…um," he turned to Yugi.

--You better have some extra cloths Yugi-- he stated with a sheepish smile on his face. Yugi ducked down, trying to hide his blush.

-Yeah yeah, I know, I'll get some out…- he looked outside. -Sure you won't be seen?- Atemu nodded.

"Yeah, it's dark now, I should be fine," he answered back. --I just hope my sister is not around…-- he whispered. Yugi blinked and glanced up at him.

-Yeah…lets hope…ya know what!- he walked out to their patio. "I'll make a force field of some kind!" he turned to Atemu. "That was you won't be seen and your sister will not be able to sense you as well. I can't fully hide you from her, but from other mortal eyes, I can," he explained. Atemu grinned.

"Well then, work you magic than!" he exclaimed. Yugi threw him a mock glare and turned back around. Jumping up onto the railing, he glanced around the area. "Hmm…yeah…" he muttered to himself. "That's a good enough size I think." Ryou stared on as his roommate placed his hands together, palm-to-palm and began to chant. Yugi's figure soon began to glow gold as flashes of dark blue and purple erupted from the light. A wind whipped at his figure as his magic began to weave into a sphere like shape. Yugi's eyes opened halfway to reveal nothing but a glowing silver color. Ryou took a step behind Bakura as the magic grew closer to them.

"Relax," Bakura said. "It'll pass over us, and Yugi is fine. He's just casting a spell, he might look possessed but nothings going wrong," he explained. Ryou nodded slowly, and cringed as the mage's energy passed over him and circled around them. He watched as it covered their room and went out into the street and across it. Suddenly, he watched as Yugi's form cringed slightly and his chanting faltered. He soon stood up straight again, but he seemed to be…drained somehow. Soon, the magic began to fade and slow down to create a solid field. It was quite big, bigger than Yugi's ever done before. Suddenly his eyes lost their silver glow, and Yugi fell forward. Ryou only could watch as his friend began to fall off their railing. Suddenly though, a giant black streak pass right in front of his eyes. The thing caught Yugi with ease and gently placed him back on the safe ground. Ryou immediately ran forward to his friend. But at the first step, he felt himself slide over rag like cloths (since they ripped). Looking down…he noticed they were Atemu's cloths. Blinking, he looked up and felt blood drain from his face. That…black dragon was…

"Is that…is that Atemu…" Ryou whispered in question to Bakura. The other nodded.

"Yup, that's Atemu," he said back and then began walking forward. "Oi Atemu, is he alright?" he asked. Ruby red eyes glanced up at him. Ryou heard nothing, but he could tell they were talking.

--Yes-- he gently nudged the boy's shoulder with his nose. --It seems he's knocked out though…--

-….hey…I'm fine you worry warts…- Yugi muttered with a grin. Atemu smiled and reached his head under Yugi's body to help him up. Yugi opened his eyes more and began to stand up slowly

"There ya go now," Bakura said, giving him a hand. Yugi nodded in thanks and clutched onto Atemu's mane for support.

"Sorry…for the scare….everyone…" he said breathlessly. "I haven't made up a magical shield this big for…" he shifted his body weight to another leg. "A very long time…well, now you can see Atemu, Ryou. I'm afraid that he cannot talk vocally anymore, so if you want ask him something, you can ask him but ask me or Bakura for his answer k?" he explained. Ryou nodded. He began walking toward Atemu, and once near him, got down onto his knees. Reaching out, he gently pets the dragon's forehead. Atemu closed his eyes and let out a purr of enjoyment.

"He's…so much like an animal now…" he whispered.

--He better not mean that offensively!-- Atemu bellowed. Yugi laughed, making Ryou look up.

"What did he say?" he asked. Yugi chuckled lightly.

"Ah, he's just being Atemu, OW!" Atemu had nipped lightly at Yugi's arm. The boy glared.

-You evil little dragon…- he muttered. Atemu laughed.

--I may be evil, but not little!-- he chuckled back. Yugi rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. Ryou walked closer to examine his wings. Atemu glanced back at him and then opened them up to their full size. Ryou screamed and jumped back.

"Oh god! Atemu, please don't do that!" he bellowed. He heard the animal make a chuckling sound deep in his throat and closed his wings. Ryou glared at him and then reached up to look at Atemu's mane.

"Oh wow…" he whispered, running his hands through it. "It's so…all the different colors…" he was in awe. Yugi laughed.

-It would be so nice if people in your family could look at you the way Ryou is…- he whispered. Atemu adverted his gaze to the ground.

--…Yeah, but that will never happen…-- he whispered. Yugi kneeled down and embraced the other. Wrapping his arms around Atemu's cheekbones and petting his forehead, he sighed.

-I hate it when things just…can never be right…- he whispered. Atemu sighed.

--Yes it is sad…but…-- he nuzzled his nose into Yugi's chest. --To have even only one-person look at me with a gaze of love…-- he moved up to be staring right into Yugi's amethyst eyes. --I'll take that one and be happy…-- he whispered. Yugi laughed lightly and hugged Atemu again. Ryou stared on as the two communicated the way they did. Even though…this was all new to him…it seemed right. So very right. Standing, he walked over to Yugi.

"What did Atemu say now?" he asked. Yugi looked up from his position on the ground.

"He's just happy Ryou, very happy," he murmured back. Ryou smiled and kneeled down; petting Atemu's sides.

"I'm glad he is," Ryou said. Yugi laughed a bit and kept his arms around Atemu. Bakura walked up behind Ryou and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Yugi was right Atemu… he started through the mind link, kneeling down and encircling his arms around Ryou's neck and shoulders. It is sad that no one in our family can look at you with wonder…everyone in our family only looks at the outside of something. From far away, you look to be all dark Bakura reached up and petted his side. You really aren't, you know that…remember that Atemu smiled and sighed happily.

--Keep Yugi around and you bet I won't-- he muttered with humor. Bakura laughed a bit too.

"Well, yes there's that!" he said. Yugi smiled as well and nuzzled his face into Atemu's hair.

-Believe me Bakura, I would die before I let that happen to Atemu- he whispered. And someday…Yugi would regret ever say those fateful words.

Dun dun dun! xD hahaha, yup, there's a mild cliff off for ya all! Ha-ha, so sorry for the like…super late update .. I didn't have the comp for awhile (it broke!) and then…lots and lots of things going one…to many for my liking too -sighs- well, this was a pretty long chappie! I should think, yes? Well, so sorry for the late update again, and please please PLEASE! REVIEW:D thank you! Ja!


	10. Breakfast

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-10?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 10-Breakfast**

The next day had come. Yugi slowly awoke to bright sunlight coming through his and Ryou's screen door. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes; trying to get the sleep out of them. Yawning, he glanced at his clock and then the calendar. Suddenly, those violet eyes widened, all sleep gone.

"Oh god!" he screamed, throwing off the sheets. "My family's gona be here to meet me at the restaurant in 20 minutes! Damnit, I overslept to much!" the young collage teen screamed, streaking into the bathroom and washing up in a record time of a minute. After that was taken care of, he quickly changed into decently good clothes and then grabbed his wallet and put on some braclets and a necklace. Running to the door, he was trying to put on his shoes while walking. Ryou, who could not sleep through all his raket, was watching the boy tie his shoes standing up and then fall over.

"Yugi you can slow down a bit!" he said with a laugh. Yugi whipped around to face him, all at the same time of tying his shoe on the floor.

"No way! To my family, on time means late! It takes at least five miniutes to get there, and if I don't leave now, my grandpa will surly give me a huge speech on wakeing up on time!" the boy stood and opened the door. "I have listened to those so MANY times, I don't think I could take another! Well, I'll see you later Ryou!" and at that said, he sprinted out the door. Ryou sighed and shook his head.

'I really hope this goes alright….from what Yugi and Atemu said, Yugi's family is really strict about…everything it seems…' Ryou swung his legs over the side of the bed, took in a deep breath and breathed it out slowly.

"Well, we'll see what happens by tomorrow at Yugi's concert I guess…" Ryou stood and drew back the curtains on their slide door. "Good luck,"

(w/Yugi)

The teen was now sprinting down the street, trying to avoid people, trees…dogs (one started chasing him) and many other obsticals. As the teen finally got to the restaurant, he was panting for breath.

'Why…of…all days….does a DOG have…to chase me!' he screamed into his mind. Breathing in deeply, he straightened out his clothes and tried to look good. 'I hate that my family has such high standerds…look nice when you go out to eat…nyah nyah nyah…' he muttered with a dry tone into his mind. 'Well…ok…' he began walking in. 'Just act like there is nothing wrong…all's cool…juuuust relax and he'll never find out…ok Yugi breath…' Yugi was saying to calm himself as his family came into view. He took in a breath and smiled.

"Grandpa!" he greeted happily. An elderly man sitting closest to him looked behind himself and a great big grin sprouted on his face. Standing, he and his grandson gave each other a welcoming hug.

"Ah, Yugi, it's great to see you again!" he chirped with joy. Yugi laughed and pulled back from the embrace and standing at his full height again (since his grandfather was shorter than him).

"It's really great to see you again too grandpa, I missed you," he gave the elderly one another hug. Sugoroku Motou laughed and led Yugi to the empty seat.

"Yes, yes, now sit down, we have a lot to catch up on!" he enthusiastically said. Yugi nodded and sat down.

"Uncle Yuuuuuuuuuugi!" the collage teen blinked and looked down to be staring right into great big, blue four-year-old eyes. Yugi chuckled and picked the girl up, giving her a big hug.

"Aww, hi there little Anakai!" he laughed. The little one pouted.

"I'm not little no more Uncle Yugi! I'm BIG Anakai now!" she said with a wine. Yugi laughed.

"Well, I'm just to used to calling you _little_!" he mocked. Anakai gave her uncle a mock glare and the pushed herself off of Yugi. Well, Yugi really _wasn't _ her real uncle. She was his cousins daughter. Yugi was an only child. The girl ran back over to her mother, Yugi's cousin. She smiled up at Yugi.

"It's great to see you Yugi," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you a hug, for my hands are full!" she joked as Anakai jumped in her lap. Yugi laughed.

"Ah, its ok Serena," he smiled. "Oh where's…where's Nathan?" he asked. She smiled.

"Could come, business trip. He felt really bad though, but it's ok. He just told me to tell you that he wants a CD of the concert," she said. Yugi smiled.

"I'll be sure to get it then!" he chirped. After these greetings, Yugi moved onto talking to his other family members. His uncle Chris came and Aunt Laura came, along with their son, his cousin, Brandon. Also, his other cousin who was married, Whitney, came with her husband, Anthony. Sugoroku said that a couple more family members might be coming for his concert, but Yugi said if then didn't come, this was enough. So, they finally setted down, got their meals and began to catch up on stories and such.

"So Yugi," Chris said with a grin. "Have you met any of the collage ladies yet?" Yugi nearly chocked on the food, making his uncle laugh. Chris had always been the more…sick/perverted joking one out of all of Yugi's family members. Though in his 50's now, his perverseness never faltered.

"No uncle…" he muttered, a blush on his face. 'Don't think about Atemu, don't think about Atemu….' He repeated over and over. Chris saw the blush and began rubbing it in.

"Ohhhh, so you HAVE have you! Huh, what's her name Yugi, common, you can tell your good ol' Uncle Chris!" he mocked. Suddenly, Chris's face turned from super happy to pain.

"Will you stop Chris!" Laura scolded, holding onto her husband's ear. "For once! You are a 50 year old man, act your age!" Chris pushed her away and laughed. Hunching over like an old man, he began eating his food very _very _slowly. Laura rolled her eyes as everyone else burst out laughed. Chris was the Motou comedian as all of them said. He was Yugi's blood uncle, and Laura was outside of the Motou walls. So their last same was, of course, Motou. Yugi gave his uncle a mock grin and turned back to his food.

"So Yugi," Sugorku started. Yugi looked up. "How has collage been? Have you met any good friends?" Yugi nodded.

"Oh yeah tons! My roommate it awesome, his name is Ryou Kurai, and he has a good friend names Bakura Getchi. It's so funny, he hates his last same, so if a teacher ever calls him Mr. Getchi, he just like, screams!" Yugi laughed. "So that's some. My stand partner is a really nice girl named Amber Shotiviki. You'll, of course, see her tomorrow. And…ya know, some kids from class, but that's bout it," he said. Sugoroku nodded, then blinked.

"You sure that's all of your friends?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, all that's coming to me now," he answered, trying to act as natural and cool as possible. Sugoroku nodded, and then smiled.

"They sound nice. Well, how are your other classes going?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Oh, they're fine! I'm having a lot of fun in them, and…well yeah," he answered. Sugoroku smiled and nodded of understanding.

"Ah, I see." And so, the rest of their breakfast went smooth, Yugi could tell his grandfather was suspicious, but over all he kept quiet. Finally, the meal came to an end. Yugi was the first to stand.

"I'm really sorry everyone, but I have a class soon, and I really don't want to be late," he explained. The group all grinned.

"Oh that's fine Yugi," Serena said, bouncing Anakai up and down on her lap. "We understand." Yugi gave her a loving smile.

"He, thanks a lot."

"Bye bye uncle Yugi!" Anakai squealed from her mothers lap. Yugi walked over and gave her a pat on the head.

"Bye to you too Anakai. Well, I should get going, see you all tomorrow!" he said as a farewell, and was immediately gone and out the door. Yugi walked at a decently fast pace until he was around a block from the restaurant and the broke out in a run to the park.

'Yeah…I'm going to class, yeah right!' he said with a laugh. Streaking into the park he ran around a bend and suddenly fell to a stop…literally _fell_. Yugi ran over a stick, losing his balance and coming crashing down to the hard, cemented ground. Sitting up, he hissed in pain. Taking his arm and putting it into vision, he could see that his whole for arm was scraped and bleeding lightly.

"Ow…ow…damn…ow…" he muttered, rubbing it lightly.

"Yugi, are you all right?" said a concerned voice from above him. Yugi glanced up.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine Atemu!" he chirped, standing. "Just a scrap, I can heal it later…hi!" he gave out a smile and ran into the others arms. Atemu laughed and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Hahaa, nice to see you again hikari! How was it?" he asked. Yugi pulled back, a look of dread on his face. Atemu felt all blood drain from his face now. "Did…did something…happen?" he asked with worry. Yugi blinked once, and the grinned.

"No! It went awesome, no one noticed a thing! Well, my grandpa was a little suspicious, but overall, nothing went wrong!" he cheered. Atemu stared at him and then glared.

"Yugi!" he screamed shaking the other till the point of fait. "Don't you DARE do that again, I thought that….I thought that something really bad had happened!" he bellowed at the other. Yugi immediately reached up and stopped Atemu's shaking.

"Atemu, Atemu, I'm _fine_! I-am-fine! We are ok, it's still a secret!" he yelled back with an amused laugh on how freaked Atemu was. The dragon let go of his lover and sighed, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

"I know I know…just don't do it again ok?" he began twirling his top blond bang around and around…most likely _another_ nervous habit. "Really…I just…" he still was twirling the blond hair. "Just don't do it again!" he wined with a glare. Yugi groaned with annoyance of Atemu's twirling.

"Fine fine I wont…will you stop it!" he jerked the arm down.

"I'm sorry, nervous habit!"

"Really? I wouldn't 'ove guessed…" Yugi asked dryly. Atemu glared at him, and almost pouted.

"Hey we all have our faults!" he bellowed with annoyance…his hand traveling back up to his hair. Yugi intertwined it with his own and kept it by their side.

"Then I shall get rid of it!" he ordered and began walking. "Common, lets go to the pier, I have one class today and it's off to practice for tomorrow!" he grinned. Atemu wrapped his arms around the boys shoulder.

"So, what pieced are you playing?" he asked. Yugi stuck his tongue out.

"Seeeeeeecret!" he laughed. Atemu's eyes met on a dark glint of mischief.

"Secret eh?" he began nuzzling and kissing the nap of Yugi's neck. Yugi's body suddenly jolted back toward Atemu, a blush forming on his face.

"Atemuu!" he muttered, pouting. "Stop it!" Atemu laughed and drew away slightly.

"Will you tell me?" he asked. Yugi took the chance and ducked out of his boyfriends embrace and made a run for it. Atemu smirked.

--You want a chase eh?-- he said mockingly. --well then…prepare to be caught hikari!-- he bellowed with a grin. He took up on the chase and ran after Yugi. The boy looked behind himself and smiled. Turning, he taped into his magic and leaped up onto a branch

-Think you can catch me?- he mocked from his new height. Atemu slide to a stop below him and smirked.

"You really think that _that's _high?" he mocked in return. Yugi stuck his tongue out and gave Atemu a mocking look.

"Nyah!" Atemu smirked. Eyes gleaming, he crouched down and prepared to jump. His grin increased as he bent his legs slightly and sprung up to where Yugi stood on the branch. He above the other, sat down and gave his partner a wink. Yugi sat down as well and suck his head in the air in a regal manor. Atemu laughed.

--What's that head thing all about?-- he asked, amusement in his voice. Yugi glanced up, violet eyes showing forced boredom. He said nothing but turn and look out at the water, completely ignoring his darkness. Atemu gave a pout and dropped down so he was next to Yugi. The boy turned again, giving Atemu the cold shoulder.

--Yuuuuugi…-- Atemu prodded, poking the other's head. --Yugi…-- he poked the younger ones head, leg, arm, face…feet and then…

Yugi squeaked as Atemu poked him in the stomach, losing his balance and falling backwards. Luckily, he reached out and grabbed the branch, breathing hard and glaring at Atemu.

"ATEMU!" he yelled with annoyance. The dragon chuckled and helped Yugi back up on the branch and gave him a hug.

"Ha-ha, sorry hikari!" he laughed. "I couldn't resist!" Yugi pouted.

"Seems you just can't resist annoying me…" he muttered.

"Yup!" Atemu chirped. Yugi rolled his eyes and gave up arguing. Atemu smiled and nuzzled Yugi's neck. The younger one sighed and just let himself go into Atemu's arms. The dragon smiled and kept up his actions, occasionally traveling lower and up to Yugi's jaw as well. Yugi began to slacken more when he suddenly felt himself swaying off balance. Immediately stiffening, he reached up and grasped Atemu's shirt with his hands with a start.

-Ahh, god!- he gasped, trying to regain his balance again. Atemu laughed and began to make the notion of standing.

"Common, let's get down before you actually fall!" he laughed. Yugi rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. Standing he looked down and then jumped. Landing gracefully, he felt the whoosh of wind behind him as Atemu jumped down. The other straitened and smiled. He began to walk down to the waterfront and Yugi followed.

"So," Atemu started after a drawn out silence. "Can you tell me how it _really_ went?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Yugi smiled back.

"It was fine. My…grandpa did seem to notice something though…" he muttered, looking to the ground. "But…over all, it seemed to go quite well!" he grinned.

"Well, as long as you think nothings wrong…how did you get out of they're to here though without telling them?" Atemu asked. Yugi's grin turned to a mischievous smirk.

"Said I had class and was going to be late!" he laughed. "They brought it so…I'm here!" Atemu chuckled at that.

"Heh, smart you are hikari," he said. "So, you sure no one followed you here?" he asked. Yugi's face suddenly paled.

"I…I never checked…" whipping around, he lashed out his magic, scanning the area. "Ah, good, no one," he breathed with relief. Turning back to Atemu he smiled. "Thanks for remiding me, I totally forgot to cheack! Man…if they did find me…" the teen shuddered. Atemu chuckled.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. So…I was wondering…for tomorrow, do you actually want me to not be seen at all by your parents?" he asked. Yugi blinked and shrugged.

"I…well I don't know…" he looked to the ground. "If you want to see me at all Atemu, you're gona meet my parents. The problem is…I didn't mention your name at all this morning, I just couldn't risk it!" he bellowed. Atemu nodded in understanding.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem…" he muttered. Yugi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…I might be able to come up with something tomorrow."

"Yugi don't wory about it," Atemu said suddenly. The teen looked up.

"Hu-!" Atemu cut him off again.

"I said don't worry. You have a concert, worry about that, I can deal with everything else ok?" he told the other. Yugi smiled and leaned his head on Atemu's shoulder as the other wrapped his arms around the younger ones back.

"Thanks Atemu," he muttered, a smile on his face. The dragon chuckled.

"No problem Yugi," he said in response.

!-

DMYY- Yeah…sorry for the shorter chappie everyone -coughs- I really want all pf the concert stuff in one full chapter so…get ready for a really REALLy long one after this one:D because, believe me, on the next one I'll have trouble stopping typing it lol So, hope you enjoyed this little fluff/comedy chapter, PLEASE REVIEW:)


	11. The Concert

DMYY- Haha, arigato for the cookies Sarah Costa :D haha, you rock! Also, to all of ya who have been wanting the concert to happen soon…well here ya go! I worked a bit longer on this one, and I hope it's good enough to be one of my best chapters in the story. But guess what, the chapter 12 is gona be quite interesting, so…yup! Read and Review, arigato for reading:D :D

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-11?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 11- The concert!**

Yugi sighed as he fell into bed. He had spent a lot of his day with Atemu, but his family (mostly his grandpa) wanted to see him again. The boy turned over to stare at the ceiling, butterflys flying around franticly in his stomach.

'Man…I've never had this much fright before a concert before, and I've done solos before too…' Yugi sighed and turned again. 'I managed to let it slip that I had one more friend to grandpa…I hope they don't push Atemu away…what if they sense he's a dragon…?' he thought with fear. 'Or…or if…if they sense it all…ok,' Yugi turned onto his back again. 'I just will have to…stay calm, act natural, don't try and force hide anything, then they'll notice…Ok, I have GOT to stop talking to myself!' he bellowed in his mind. He took in a deep breath…and breathed out. 'Play it by year…just gona play it by year,'

(Next day…)

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, not really wanting to believe that this day has started. The sun shining through the window proved him wrong. Yugi sat up and stretched. The butterflies of eagerness and fear were still flying about. The mage sighed then felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the kind chocolate eyes of his roommate.

"Hey Yugi…you ok?" he asked, sitting next to him. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah…just got the butterflies…" he muttered with a light chuckle. Ryou laughed a bit as well.

"Nervous?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah, a bit. Excited too…" he stood and stretched his arms over his head again. "A lot of different emotions…not many I can place either," he muttered. Ryou chuckled and stood up straight.

"So what are you going to do this morning?" he asked, walking back to his side of the room. Yugi shrugged.

"I dunno. Just hang, try not to overstress myself, cuz I know I will," he muttered. "I think I might take a shower…have you taken one already?" he asked. Ryou nodded, sitting down on his computer chair and turning on his dell.

"Yeah I did why?" he asked, spinning in the chair. Yugi grabbed some clothes and towel.

"cuz I won't be out for a very very long time," and at that said, Yugi walked into their bathroom and began his relaxing shower. Ryou laughed lightly again and turned to his computer.

(later)

Yugi was walking down the street towards the concert hall. Brushing his bangs behind his ears, he let out a sigh. The walk was longer then Yugi usually went on, but his bike was trashed (by a certain white haired roommate) and he didn't have enough money to buy a car and didn't have a motorcycle license. Also, because he was stubborn, wasn't going to use the busses. So, young stubborn, foot sore Yugi, was on his way to his concert. Right now it wasn't even 11:30, but they had to set up, practice a bit, etc. So, there was that fun time for him to look forward too. Yugi stopped a second to rearrange his backpack and continued onward. He wasn't wearing his concert clothes right now, he was going to change when he got there. Why get them dirty, he thought earlier, so he folded/stuffed them into his bag and left the apartment after his hour long shower. Yugi smiled, his mind in complete contentment. But the beeping of a cell phone soon broke this peacefulness. Yugi stopped and put down his violin, digging the cell out of his coat pocket. Flipping it open, he held it up to his ear and spoke.

"Hello, Yugi Motou speaking," he greeted dryly.

_"Ha-ha, what's wrong Yugi? You sound like the world has ended, and on your concert day!"_ that familiar chuckle allowed Yugi's face to light up.

"Atemu, hi!" he picked up his violin and began walking again. "Why are you calling?" he asked. Atemu laughed.

_"Bored…I didn't think you were going to be at the concert hall yet so…I decided to call!"_ he chirped. Yugi smiled.

"I'm on my way there, we have practice beforehand," he explained. Atemu laughed lightly.

_"Oh really? Heh, I didn't know. So, will be able to see you at all before the concert?"_ he asked. Yugi sighed and shook his head.

"No. We don't have anytime beforehand to see anyone. Sorry," Yugi 'phfted' upward, blowing hair out of his face.

_"Ah, it's ok Hikari!" _ Atemu said with a happy-go-lucky voice. _"What about…afterwards? I'm still kinda confused on that…"_ he explained. Yugi stopped walking as he came to and intersection.

"Well…" he looked both ways and walked. "Mind as well. I mean…I let it slip a bit already and…ah just, if you see me, come on over. If my family is already there though, kinda…walk to the side a bit…like in my line of vision. Then I might have a chance to get away from them to see you! If you see me though and I'm alone, it doesn't matter to me!" he said happily. Atemu laughed.

_"Ok, that sounds good!" _he said. Yugi nodded then looked up to see where he was.

"Oh…I'm already here. Eh, wow that was quick. I got to go Atemu, hope to see you later!" he departed happily. Atemu chuckled.

_"Same here hikari. Bye!"_ and then the line went dead. Yugi smiled and closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket. Walking inside the cool building, he began his tread to backstage. Walking past some security gaurds, and telling them who he was, he made it backstage. Walking inside the room where everyone unpacks and all, he glanced around to see a few chosen people already here. His stand partner, Amber, was over in the corner, kneeling and reading off some of her pieces. Laura's their first chelloist was here and she was tuneing. The two first stand violaist's were here and practicing and many other woodwinds and violins as well. Yugi walked past the few people over to Amber.

"Hey there," he greeted. Amber stopped playing and looked up.

"Oh, hey there Yugi!" she greeted, a smile spread over her face. Yugi kneeled down and began unpacking his instrament. Openeing the case, he plucked each sting and smiled.

"Ah not to bad. Hey Amber, watch my instrument will ya? I need to go change into the concert uniform k?" he told the girl. Amber nodded.

"Sure thing," she said. Yugi grined, grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room. Entering the hallway, he looked around.

"Bathroom…dressing room…where are they…Oh!" Yugi came to a door and opened it. "Dressing room," he smiled upon entering. Closing the door, he unzipped his backpack and threw off all his street clothes and put on his concert uniform. It concisted of black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt. Yugi made sure to remember to also tuck the white shirt in as well (which he didn't always like to do, it was a tad but uncomfortable at times). Also, another part of the uiniform was a black dressy jacket (kinda like a tuxido). Smileing again, he leaned down and took off his white socks and then put on some black ones and then some dressy black shoes. Standing, he took his regular clothes and put them in the backpack. Walking out of the dressroom, his shoes clicked as he treaded down the hallway. Going back to the room, he opened the door and walked inside. Going back over to Amber, he threw his stuff on the floor.

"Ahh, that was fun," he said, streaching. Amber laughed and went back to cleaning her instrament.

"No one touched your Violin, just to give ya a head up," she said with a chuckle. Yugi gave her a mock glare.

"Shut up Amber!" he bellowed. Amber just shook it off with a chuckle. Yugi roled his eyes and got out in instrument. Standing, he held it up to his chin and shoulder and began tuning. Placeing his left had on the pegs (at the end of the violin, by the scroll) he twisted them, tuning up each one of his strings. Finishing in not even a minute, he set his violin in its case and sat down. Amber glanced over at him.

"Aren't you going to practice at all?" she asked. Yugi shook his head.

"When I practice before something like a concert or for now a solo, I do worse," he shrugged. "Just me I assume," he muttered. Amber nodded in understanding. Yugi leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. Waiting for their practice to come and go. And then after that, coming to that same spot again to wait for their performance.

The practice went well. Everything seemed to be good. Yugi messed up slightly when he did his solo, but no one, not even Amber noticed. Afterwards Yugi, as said, was sitting against that same wall, eyes closed, trying to relax.

"Yugi, you are going to be fine!" Amber said. Laura and the first chair violaist (Brian) nodded as well.

"You're working yourself up to much man," Brian said sitting down infront of the boy. Yugi shrugged and gave out a weak smile.

"Yeah I know…just…" he just sighed and smiled more. "Thanks." Amber grinned and patted Yugi on the shoulder.

"Anytime! Common, were going to start going on stage in like 5 minutes!" she cheered. Yugi sighed and swallowed. Standing, he grabbed his violin and music. Walking forward, he joined the rest or the orchestra as they filed out to the stage. But, right at the entrance, he stopped. Amber appeared right next to him and took the music.

"I'll take it," she whispered. Yugi nodded in understanding and turned to look out on the stage. Then takeing a second to divert his attention to the audience.

'I wonder where my family is…and where Atemu is too…' Yugi smiled. 'I know he's here though…I'm glad…' upon thinking that Atemu was even right in the front row, next to the stage, gave Yugi a feeling of hope. Takeing in a breath, he breathed out and turned to Amber and their conductor. Mr. Haldas smiled and nodded his head to the stage where the players were quieting down and the audience were also lessening their talk. Yugi glanced over at Amber and she smiled back. Stepping out, she walked through the door and onstage. It is a tradition, that the Concert and Co-concert master's come on the stage after everyone was seated and comfortable in his or her seats. Amber walked out and bowed, people clapped politely, and there were some whistles as well form most likely family members and friends. Yugi watched as she sat down in her chair and placed the music on their stand. Seeing it as a good time, Yugi entered the stage. It always made his heart flutter somehow when he walked on, hearing people clap for him and cheer. Such a wonderful felling. Yugi didn't bother to try and search the crowd, he just walked up to where he sat and gave a bow. Standing up straight, he turned to the orchestra's wind section and nodded his head once. The first oboist grined back in a sign of acknologment, licked her lips and blew a tuneing note. The rest of the woodwinds listened for a second, played and tuned. They were done in not even a few seconds. The obo player placed the read in her mouth and wet it, then played out another note for the brass. They finished and finnaly it was their turn (the strings). The obo player glanced up at Yugi and blew out the third and final note. Yugi placed his bow on his 'A' string and played, tuning up once again. As the rest of the orchrestra started to play, Yugi sat down. The rest of the strings joined and they finished. There was about a half-minute or so pause, and then Mr. Haldas walked onstage. Everyone in the orchrestra stood again and turned toward the crowd. People claped of course, and there were cheers as well. They soon sat and moved their chairs around to so they could see the conductor. Mr. Haldas waited pasiently, opening his music as well. Yugi, during this time glanced out at the crowed. Looking to his far right…he caught a glimpse of crimson. He immedatly directed his eyes to the conductor and his music. Mr. Haldas raised his arms up, signaling everone to get ready. Glanceing around the orchrestra, he smiled and counted off the beats silently and the brought his hands down in the first beat.

(another place in the auditoriom)

Atemu leaned back and smiled. He could tell Yugi saw him a bit, and let his smile turn to a grin. When entering this giant hall, he had immedatly picked up one of the programs. The only thing that would have been MUCH better about this concert…if it was free. Atemu watched on as Yugi played. But…to see his Yugi play and...Atemu laughed. He had found out what that secret was and he was defiantly surprised. But, of course, they needed to be even on their suprises. And Atemu was sure that Yugi would certainly be shocked at what Atemu got him…

Atemu blinked as he heard Yugi…playing alone for awhile. So, there was even more. Atemu smiled as he listened to Yugi and the other first chairs (Laura and Amber) play with him. He watched as, immediately after that first movement…Spring was it, ended. The next one seemed to show more…something… drama maybe? He could tell Yugi liked playing this, just the way the teen moved to the music, the expressions on his face. Actually, this was the first time Atemu ever saw Yugi looking this serious. He was so used to that face being filled with carefree emotions and happiness. It was…interesting to watch. Atemu felt his smile diminish slightly, but not from unhappiness, gods he felt so pleased right now, he didn't know why, but he did. Atemu watched on as Yugi played a lighter movement then that last one. He rested his arm on the armrest of the chair and relaxed more. He sat up straighter though when the final movement came. This sounded…more dramatic then any of the other ones. But it was quite calming. The piece played on, and soon it was coming to an end. But anyone could tell that, as they began to speed up. Atemu watched Yugi, seeing his movements as the piece ended. The conductor smiled and let his arms down, and everyone relaxed. Atemu watched as the conductor turned to Yugi and seemed to mouth a few things. The teen nodded back, stood and exited the stage. Atemu blinked, slightly confused. The conductor turned and turned the microphone on.

"Hello guests and welcome to our spring concert!" he earned claps, most just for being polite. The man continued on. "As you all may know, I am Mr. J. Haldas, conductor or this orchestra! The piece we just played was, as you all may know, Vivaldi's Four Seasons. For our next piece, we are playing Saint-Saens Violin Concerto No.3 in B major. Of course, this is a _violin_ concerto, which means we have a soloist for it. The soloist that will play for you today won the Concerto contest that we set out for him and all the rest of the people in this orchestra and out. Usually, our soloist is a professional from outside this orchestra, but today we have someone different. The young man has been and exquisite young player and concertmaster to this orchestra. He's just entered the University of Los Angelus, a freshman this year, and is on a scholarship for musical theory and musicology, please help me and welcoming our soloist, Yugi Motou!" Yugi entered from the same place as he entered at the beginning of the concert, walking up to the front of the stage and bowed. Atemu couldn't help but grin as he watched Yugi.

--Good luck Yugi…-- he whispered through the mind link, even if Yugi didn't hear him, he didn't care. Yugi stood straight from his bow and held his instrument up. Placing his bow on the string, he glanced over at the conductor. Mr. Haldas gave a nod to Yugi and turned his attention back to the orchestra. Yugi turned his body fully around so that he was facing the crowd. Taking in a breath, he played.

(with Yugi)

Yugi had entered the stage, feeling excitement and nervousness flittering around in his stomach. He walked to the front and bowed low. He kept his head and back bent for three seconds and then straightened slowly. But, as he did…he heard something.

--Good Luck Yugi…-- Yugi almost jumped at the voice, but felt all nervousness wash away at the sound of that voice.

'Thanks Atemu…' he thought with love in his inner voice. Raising up his instrument, Yugi glanced at Mr. Haldas and then back to the audience. The orchestra started to play, but Yugi had about a meter of rest. He had his eyes closed, and when he knew he had to come in, he places his bow firmly on the string and let out a good strong down-bow. He playing on, knowing that Atemu was out there, silently cheering him on, and watching him. Yugi played on, and he felt like this was so easy now. So easy now since Atemu was watching him. Yugi moved in rhythm to the song, his body moving a couple steps to the left and then right again, swaying. Yugi's movements suddenly became more emotional as the piece was coming to a sadder like part. The boy's left hand never stopped shaking in vibrato and his body never stopped swaying either. Then, there were times that Yugi stopped playing. But he would never stop moving. At the times when the orchestra played only, Yugi would be silently counting, his foot tapping slightly in rhythm. And then, when he was supposed to play again, he came in exactly right. Atemu watched the teens every movement, everything he did…and he could sense the love that he was putting out through his playing…this love that was directed toward him. Atemu smiled and with his mind, sent back happiness and that same love. And he could see Yugi felt it. The teen moved more and with more passion in it. It really felt exhilarating, to both men. The one playing and the one listening. Yogi's body suddenly dipped down as he reached a low note and then his body flung up to reach a high note. The piece was coming an end, everyone could hear and notice it. Yugi's body was moving even more now, to reach down and hit those so very low notes and travel up to the highest ones in one breath. Yugi's eyes were closed, his brows furrowed slightly in concentration and seriousness. His fingers traveled quickly up and down the strings and suddenly he let down a cord, another cord and then the final one, letting it ring off the halls, his fingers still shaking (from vibrato). His posture was stiff and he looked almost like a statue. But, then his figure slackened and he brought his violin off his shoulder and back to his side. Smiling, he tucked it under his arm and bowed. He could hear clapping from behind him, and from the crowd. Yugi stood straight and smiled out at the crowd. Suddenly, someone from behind stage ran out and handed something to Yugi. Yugi attempted to grab onto the gift and not drop his violin at the same time. It was flowers, a bouquet of flowers. Yugi smiled, this always happened, another tradition. To hand the soloist a bouquet of flowers. Then, Yugi blinked.

'But…only time you get them on stage is…' he quickly glanced down at the tag around one stem.

_I found out your secret, and it was wonderful. Here's a surprise back to you. Love, Atemu __©_

It took a moment for Yugi to realize…and then he smiled. Turning back to the crowd, he bowed yet again and exited the stage. Placing the flowers backstage, he smiled and then walked back onstage to get ready for their next and final piece. Walking back on, there were even more claps. Yugi couldn't keep his grin back as he sat down in his seat. Mr. Haldas grinned down at Yugi.

"Great job," he mouthed out. Yugi smiled back.

"Thanks," he mouthed back. Mr. Haldas gave Amber a nod. She held up her instrament and played out an A so Yugi could re-tune. Yugi listened and then played, twisting the pegs again so that his instrament was the same with hers and that meant the orchrestra's as well. Mr. Haldas held up his baton, counted off one measure of rest and brought his hand down for them to play. This next piece went by so quick for Yugi. Almost immediately as it started slowly, it became deep and almost destruction like. Then the end came…and it was done. It seemed, to Yugi, he sat down, played for not even a minute and it was over. Yugi like this piece, yes, but the shock and slight overwhelming feeling from before left Yugi just not really thinking on what he was doing. But he didn't mess up, no he couldn't mess up when Atemu was watching. He felt like he was on cloud 9 right now. But he could also sense that Atemu could feel his emotions and was laughing…which made Yugi almost laugh as well. But he had to keep a certain amount of seriousness, or else he wouldn't make it through this song. But, soon enough, it was ending. With a quick and giant outburst from both the brass and whole orchestra, the piece was done…as so was the concert. Mr. Haldas smiled and pointed his baton to all soloists in the concert (ones who played alone in certain areas of pieces. After some brass players and woodwind players stood, the conductor turned to Yugi and nodded his head. The boy stood, and turned to face the crowed again, and then taking another bow. Suddenly, the slight scraping of chairs could be heard as the rest of the orchestra stood. Yugi finally could look out in search of Atemu and his family right now…but then he shrugged it off.

'I know where Atemu is,' he thought. 'And my family…I know I'll find them afterwards.' He thought with happiness. Soon, the clapping and cheering decreased and the orchestra could leave. Yugi placed their music in the folder and proceeded off the stage, Amber right by his side. As they entered backstage, Yugi grabbed the flowers that he recently put down and held them close to his chest.

"So," Amber started, taking their music and walking back toward where their instruments were. "Who's that from?" she asked. Yugi smiled.

"A very close friend," he answered. Amber grinned, and patted Yugi on the shoulder.

"You just never like to tell anything Yugi," she muttered. "To many secrets." Yugi couldn't help but grin.

'You don't even know the half of it….'

(Afterwards)

Yugi had packed up his instrument and was walking out to the lobby, Amber right by his side. The exited through the doors to a hallway were a few people were waiting for people to come out. Yugi looked a bit, looking for his family.

'They must be out in the main lobby…' he thought. Then turning to his left, his eyes caught familiar spiky hair. Yugi walked slightly faster to come in full view of the other. He felt a smile come to his face as he walked closer to the one waiting. His closer friend was reading the program, flipping through it, but the sound of footsteps allowed him to look up. He glanced up at Yugi and grinned, crimson eyes showing happiness. Yugi smiled back and then ran up to the other. Dropping his violin down right as he ran into the others arms, the bouquet of flowers in hand. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's torso, allowing him to pick Yugi up and off the ground. Amber walked closer, slightly confused on the sight. Yugi squeezed around Atemu's shoulders tight and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," he whispered into the others ear. Atemu laughed lightly and nuzzled Yugi's neck.

--Heh, you're welcome little Yugi…-- he whispered back. Yugi slowly pulled away and got his footing back on the ground. Pulling himself out of Atemu's embrace he glanced down at the flowers Atemu gave him. Suddenly, he turned to face Amber. Grinning, he inclined his hand toward Atemu.

"Amber, this is my good friend Atemu. Atemu, this is my stand partner, Amber," he introduced the two. Atemu held out his hand and Amber took it.

"Nice to meet you," Atemu greeted, a smile on his face. Amber grinned as well and let go as they finished shaking.

"Likewise…so, wait…um are you the one who gave Yugi the flowers?" she asked. Atemu blinked and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um…well yes I did," he answered. Amber blinked and glanced at Yugi, whose face was uncanny…red… She grinned.

"I see…" she said, a smirk on her face. Yugi swallowed and grinned.

"Heh, yeah…" he mumbled. Amber smiled and gave a nod to Atemu.

"Well, I'll see you later Yugi, nice meeting you too Atemu. Bye!" and at that she was walking away down the hall. Yugi breathed out and grinned.

"She seems nice," Atemu commented. Yugi smiled.

"Yup…heh, so Atemu," he turned to the other. "When did you find out I had a solo?" he asked. Atemu chuckled and waved the program.

"Grabbed this immediately once I got here, and I then saw that table place where you can give flowers to performers. But, never thought they would give it to you onstage," he laughed. Yugi grinned and let out a chuckle as well.

"Hehe, yup. They do, but it was defiantly a surprise Atemu," he said with a smirk. Atemu nodded and then gave Yugi a loving smile.

"So…you see your parents yet?" he asked. Yugi shook his head, picking up his violin again.

"Nope. I think they're in the main lob-"

"UNCLE YUGI!" Yugi immediately stiffened and turned slowly to be jumped on by a young girl. He almost dropped his instrument and flowers, but managed to hang onto them.

"Oh, hi there Anakai!" he greeted. "Now, could you please…get off Uncle Yugi now," he said, trying to pry her off. The girl jumped down and grinned.

"Uncle Yugi, I saw you , I saw you on stage!" she chirped. Yugi smiled.

"Did you now?" he asked, kneeling down. Anakai nodded enthusiastically, when her eyesight suddenly caught Atemu. She stopped and stared up at the other. Atemu blinked questionably as the girl seemed to be…examining him. She looked to be in deep thought…but then she perked up and grinned.

"Dragon!" she shouted enthusiastically. Atemu and Yugi both felt their faces go white. The older one stared.

"Uh…" he just stared. Yugi turned to Anakai.

"Anakai, why did you call him that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice still. The young girl grinned.

"Uncle Yugi, dragon dragon!" she playfully said, waving her arms about. Yugi sighed and glanced up at Atemu.

-Just ignore it for now- he whispered. Atemu nodded and kneeled down to be in front of the girl.

"So your names Anakai is it?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes, and this is uncle Yugi!" she said. Atemu chuckled.

"Yes I know, I am a friend of Yugi's. My names Atemu," he told the little girl. Anakai grinned and then that grin turned to a curious stare. Atemu blinked as the girl moved closer. Suddenly, she ran up and grabbed the one stray blonde bang that stuck up along the spikes of his hair and tugged it. Atemu let out an 'eep' of surprise and pain. Anakai kept pulling it.

"How does it stay up?" she asked, trying to put it flat down in front of Atemu's eyes. The dragon winced as she pulled it extra hard, almost pulling him face flat on the floor. Yugi tried to pull Anakai away from his friend.

"Anakai, stop pulling his hair!" he exclaimed. The young girl turned, an innocent smile on her face.

"Why?" she asked simply and then tugged the bang again. Atemu was clenching his teeth, trying to not scream out and foul words that the young girl would hear.

"Anakai, what are you doing?" came a voice from down the hallway. Yugi glanced up as did Anakai. The girl let go of Atemu and ran toward her mother.

"Hi mommy!" she embraced the woman. Serena laughed and then turned to see Atemu rubbing his head from the pain that the little one endorsed on him. She walked up and smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry for that," she apologized. Atemu grinned and stood.

"Oh it's alright," he said. She smiled and turned to Yugi.

"Ah Yugi," she gave the teen a hug. "Great job today! You did wonderful!" she exclaimed. Yugi smiled and returned the hug.

"Aha, thanks," he said back. Serena pulled away and then allowed her vision to catch onto Atemu. Blinking questionably, she turned to him.

"Who might you be?" she asked. Atemu smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um…my names Atemu," he traditionally (to him) bowed and then straitened. Yugi's aunt's eyes wandered over Atemu's body, most likely searching him out with her magic. Yugi felt his figure stiffen as Serena did this, but Atemu just stood still, not trying to look suspicious of anything. The woman stared at him for a while longer then smiled.

"My names Serena. I'm Yugi's aunt," she said, just assuming that Atemu knew Yugi. Well…she was right. Atemu bowed again.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted. She smiled and then turned.

"Oh, looks like everyone else found out I came over here," she said, grinning. Yugi glanced around his aunt to see many people coming down the hallway. Glancing over at Atemu, he gave a slight smirk.

-here they come- he breathed out. Atemu managed to keep in a chuckle.

--Well…let's hope for the best-- he whispered back. Yugi let out a smile, but then noticed…that Serena was giving him a odd stare. He immediately let his smile fall, and looked over to see his grandpa come closer.

"Yugi!" he exclaimed, walking over to his grandson and giving him a giant bear hug. Yugi grinned and attempted to hug his grandfather back while not dropping the flowers in hand. Remembering them, he mentally cringed.

'Shit…' he muttered in his mind. Sugoroku drew away and grinned up at his grandson.

"You did very well today Yugi," he said. The teen smiled.

"Heh, thanks grandpa," he said back. Sugoroku stared up at his son for a moment, then glanced down to see the flowers in his hand.

"Yugi," he started, pointing to the bouquet. "who gave you those?" he asked. Yugi smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…actually Amber did," he said, trying to lie as best he could. But then make it sound like…_she_ was the crush. Suddenly he heard his uncle cheer.

"Yes, Yugi had finally found a woman!" he exclaimed, bounding over to the boy and wrapping one arm around the teen's shoulders. Yugi let out a grin and a blush covered his face.

"U-Uncle!" he bellowed, trying to remove the mans arm from his shoulder. "I-It's not that!" Chris laughed and let go of the blushing teen.

"Oh fine, be like that!" he said. Yugi gave him a pouting like glare and then turned back to the rest of his family. They had all congratulated him on his performance and he'd gotten flowers and all from a couple of his other relatives too. In this time, he took a few milliseconds glances at Atemu to make sure he was doing all right. He was standing farther back from the group, trying to as unseen as he could be. Yugi smiled at this and would go on talking to his family. Suddenly Serena came up behind him.

"Aren't you going to introduce everyone to your _friend_?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'friend'. Yugi's face paled.

"um…um I guess…I guess so," he stammered. Serena grinned and leaned in closer.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I won't tell." Yugi stared up at her, and then smiled.

"Thank you," he mouthed. Turning to Atemu, he made eye contact and then directed his head over to his family group. Atemu blinked and stared on with uncertainty. Yugi let out a grin and directed his head toward the group again. Atemu still blinked with doubt but walked over anyways. Sugoroku glanced over and the man coming over to his grandson. He only came to where Yugi was standing with Serena and Anakai and began talking to them. But there was…something there. Sugoroku blinked and stared at how Atemu moved…it was in a way that most humans didn't do. His walk seemed smoother then the average human, and his eyes were a odd color as well. And there were…secrets hidden behind those eyes. Sugoroku, in the past, was an expert at reading people at first sight by looking to their outward appearance, to their movement and then especially their eyes. Eyes always were the easiest place to see who and what a person really was like. This man seemed to…have a barrier over his eyes. This barrier worried Sugoroku slightly, but then he shrugged it off and walked over to their small group. Another thing that perplexed Sugoroku was the resemblance between his grandson and this other man. They both were a slight smaller for their age, and their hair was almost identical. Though Yugi's was naturally lighter and softer, this newcomer's hair seemed to be soft…but jagged and stiff as well. The elderly one finally made it over to the group and he let out a smile.

"Yugi," he started. The younger one turned and faced his grandfather. "Who's this?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Um, grandpa, this is my friend Atemu," he introduced. "Atemu this is my grandpa, Sugoroku," he said. Atemu bowed again.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted. Sugoroku blinked.

"Are you Japanese?" he asked. Atemu straitened and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just bow out of habit," he said with a light chuckle. Sugoroku grinned; this boys manners were quite good. And he seemed very polite…maybe a tad bit to polite to be exact.

"Ah I see. So…what is your last name. Atemu…?" he droned out, making circles with his wrist. Atemu smiled.

"My name's Atemu Akasaki," he said clearly, and pretended to not notice the shocked features of entire mage family. Sugorkoku blinked and then smiled.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Atemu Akasaki," he said. Atemu gave out a grin. He met the rest of Yugi's family after that, and all seemed to be going well. Yugi could tell his grandfather was unsure about Atemu, but he let it pass for now. After everyone had meet Atemu, Sugoroku looked down at his watch.

"Well we should get going. We were going to go out to eat tonight, remember Yugi?" he said to the boy. Yugi grinned on the outside but was groaning inwardly.

'Fun…' he muttered. Turning he walked over to grab his violin. Turning again, he began following his family out the doors, Atemu right by him.

--Think they noticed?-- he asked. Yugi whipped around and shushed the other.

-Shh!- he looked up at his family to see that no one had turned around. -Ok, they can hear the mind link somewhat- he whispered to the other. -So when we talk through out minds, you have to be quiet!- he said. Atemu blinked and nodded.

--Ok-- he answered. Yugi smiled and walked faster to catch up with his family. Walking out of the building, he glanced back.

-See ya Atemu- he said. Atemu waved and walked over to the parking lot area where is car was.

--Bye hikari-- he said with a wink. Yugi grinned and ran over to where his family was by their car. They had a couple, because all of them had their own, but Yugi went with his grandpa. He sat up front while Serena and Anakai sat in the back. Yugi jumped in and closed the door. His grandfather drove out of the parking lot without saying a word. Then, once they drove for around five minutes, he finally turned to his grandson.

"Yugi, there is something we need to talk abou."

Haha, aren't I a evil little author BAHAHAHA! xD Sorry, but tis cliffe had to be done! Oki, I'm trying to beat my record of 96 reviews people…now common, REVIEW! I need to get more than 96 reviews eventually, now REVIEW PLEASE:D And to this little blue button in the left hand corner your cursor goes! ;D


	12. Night’s curse

DMYY- Well, I'll be saying this again but wev P So sorry for the late update…why ish late read bottom note. Anyway, so sorry again! And sorry for the ending (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there haha xD) heh, well, read and review!

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-12?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 12- Night's curse**

"Yugi there is something we need to talk about." Yugi glanced over at his grandfather; confused.

"Huh…a-about what grandpa?" he asked, feeling sweat begin to form over his forehead.

"About your new friend," he started, his eyes not even looking at Yugi, both of them directed fully on the road. "I think…he's not human." Yugi blinked and stared.

"W-what do you mean?" he exclaimed, trying to cover over his relief that his grandfather didn't sense his attraction to Atemu. Serena peeked her head in the front.

"Sugoroku…so do you really think that it's true?" she asked the elderly one. Sugoroku nodded.

"I know that last name…' Akashi …Atemu Akashi …'" he sighed and glanced over at Yugi. "Yugi, your friend is...from what I can gather by his last name and just searching him…that he's a dragon," he explained. "The Akashi family is wide ranging and quite well known in the dragon clan. The dragons are not all related, but the Akashi family one of the few pure blood dragon family left," he said. Yugi stared.

"So…wait, grandpa," he waved his hands. "If he's a dragon, wouldn't there we some kind of indication on his human form that shows that he is…in fact a dragon?" he bellowed. Sugoroku nodded.

"Yes. But…I think he was covering it up somehow…Yugi you mustn't talk to this man ever again, you hear me." Yugi stared.

"B-but grandpa…" he started, voice shaky. "He…he's really a nice person! Him being a dragon couldn't affect us being friends…" he took a glance to Serena. "That much." Sugoroku sighed.

"Yugi…I know I never told you this but we (mages) don't have a very good relationship with the dragons," he said, eyes stern. Yugi turned and looked out the window.

"You never told me anything…" he muttered, eyes darkening. Sugoroku looked over at his grandson and sighed.

"It's because you don't need to kno-"

"I don't need to know, I-don't-need-to-know?" Yugi screamed. Serena jumped at the snappiness in Yugi's voice and Sugoroku stared. "Don't you give me that shit grandpa, I've KNOWN that there is some special thing about me! Being the youngest in our family, that stupid prophecy that you just _happen_ to never tell me about! And it does have something to do with me! I may not know what it is, but I do know it has something to do with me ok!" he yelled. Sugoroku still stared, shocked.

"Yugi…" the shock-ness faded and he turned back to the road. "Well I did it for a reason."

"And to all the gods above, what reason could that be!" Yugi bellowed, fists shaking in anger. Sugoroku's expression didn't change.

"…This conversation is done, you will not speak of what we just spoke of again," he stated clearly. Yugi glared and then sunk down into his seat.

"Fuck you…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sugorku asked, anger hitting on his face. Yugi glared up at him.

"Nothing," he drawled out like poison. The elder one turned back to the road.

"That's what I thought," he said. Yugi blew a bang out of his face and turned to look out the window. The rest of the car ride went in silence…what a way to end an actually good day. Yugi glared out the window and then turned to his grandfather.

"Do we have to go out to eat?" he asked after the drawn out silence. Sugoroku glared down at his grandson.

"Yes…and why would you ask such a question?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.

"No reason…I just don't want to go…" he muttered. His grandfather glared again.

"Why not?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.

"No real reason…" he said.

'Because I don't want to look at you fucking face for two hours….' He added as an afterthought. Sugoroku blinked and then sighed.

"Fine then Yugi…you don't' want to go…" he suddenly stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to his grandson. "You can get out." Serena stared.

"What? But we're going for Yugi, if he's not there…" she trailed off. Yugi looked over at his grandfather. Opening the door, he walked around the car and got his instrument. Coming back to the passenger door, he glared at Sugorku.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said icily and slammed the door shut. Sugoroku immediately started up the car and drove away. Serena looked back at Yugi and the turned to Sugoroku.

"Sugoroku…why do you always do that?" she asked, moving up front. "You always get into fights, I mean why don't you just tell him?" she asked. The elderly one sighed.

"If I do, he's bound to go through with it…and that stupid prophesy has never come true. And those who tried to go through with it always died…none have succeeded…I don't want Yugi to fail like they did…" Serena sighed.

"But Sugoroku, maybe he's right for this!" she exclaimed. The man shook his head.

"I will not risk it," he said. Serena stared at him, and then sighed.

"Mommy…." Serena blinked and turned to her daughter. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly, like she just woke up. "Where did Uncle Yugi go…?" she asked. Serena smiled.

"Uncle Yugi won't be coming with us today Anakai…" she explained to the girl. Anakai stared and then frowned.

"Ok…"

(w/ Yugi)

Yugi glared at the back of the car as it drove away.

'Good riddance…' he thought, placing his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his violin. Then he stopped.

"Wait…I'm…ah god damnit!" he screamed, stopping his foot. "I'm no where NEAR my dorm! If I try to walk there, it'll take over two hours! Geez grandpa the least you could do was drop me off near a bus stop or something!" he bellowed, dropping his violin and sitting down on the ground. He dug into his backpack and found his cell.

'I hope Atemu isn't doing anything…' he thought as he dialed the other's number. Holding it up to his ear, he listened for the dial tone. Soon, a voice came on.

"Hello, Atemu speaking," came the tired voice on the other line. Yugi grinned.

"Um, hi Atemu, it's me, Yugi," he said. He heard a stifled yawn and a chuckle.

"Yugi, I thought you were going off to dinner," he exclaimed. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"No…look, can you give me a ride back to my dorm?" he asked. He heard Atemu make a questioning sound.

"Huh…but what about your grandpa?" he asked. Yugi glared at the ground.

"We got into a fight and I got out of the car…"

"While it was moving?" Atemu screamed. Yugi groaned.

"No not while it was moving!" he bellowed. "What do you think I am, a idiot?" Silence met this remark. Yugi blinked and sighed dryly. "Ya know what, don't answer…anyway, can you just come and pick me up…please? I promise I will explain all later. Just…pick me up…please?" he pleaded. He heard a chuckle.

"I will I will, just make sure you keep up what you just said hikari," he said with a chuckle. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine I will. Look I'm at an intersection of Leonard and Knap ok? You know where that is?" he asked. He heard an "hmm" and then a laugh.

"Yup I know! I'll leave right now…just don't move!" he said. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. See ya in a few, bye," he said.

"Ditto," Atemu said back and the line went dead. Yugi closed the phone and leaned up against a lamppost.

"Well…lets just hope Atemu gets here soon…" he muttered.

'It couldn't get any worse…' Yugi thought sighing. Suddenly, a car sped by him, hitting a puddle…and of course splashing him. Yugi closed his eyes as the muddy water hit him and opened them.

"Damn….it…" he ground out. Glancing over at the car, he narrowed his eyes, letting out a pulse of magic. In a mere second…the car was no more and nor was the man inside. Luckily, Yugi wasn't a fan of messy stuff, so he muttered out a spell that brought the car into another dimension. Wiping the stuff off his face and cloths, Yugi sighed once again.

'Not to self…never say those five words again…' he muttered. Leaning back against the post again, he let out his magic and cleaned up all the mud from his cloths.

"Man I should have changed out of my dressy stuff…" he shrugged. "Ah oh well," he muttered. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, trying to at least rest a bit or so before Atemu came. He fidgeted and then opened his eyes.

'Ah I can't sleep…wait,' he glanced up to be seeing multiple teens surrounding him. Yugi blinked and felt his angering mood deepen quite a lot at this moment. The one bully grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Well lookey here boyz, we found ourselves a little musical runt," he began to laugh. Yugi rolled his eyes and stood. He began to walk over to his instrument and pick it up when a big arm stopped him. Yugi looked up at the thug.

"What do you want?" he asked dryly. The bigger one laughed, rising up a fist. Yugi sighed.

'Just what I need…some bastard who want to bully me…' he rammed his knee into the others stomach. Smiling, he then took out his iPod and turned it on.

"Can't go beating up a gang without a little music…" he laughed and then jumped back just as a bully launched at him with his eyes closed. Yugi opened them and then his grin widened.

"Oh this is a good song!" he exclaimed, humming along. The lead bully glared.

"Are you making fun of us bastard?" he screamed. Yugi laughed.

"No, but what's wrong with likening a little music?" he asked, moving in rhythm to it. The bully growled.

"Get him!" he ordered. All five of them launched toward Yugi at once. Violet eyes narrowed.

"Common now, you could at _least_ go to the rhythm…" he muttered, stepping back and kneeing the first one in the chin. He jumped and placed his hands on the cement and flipped. Landing swiftly, he saw that none of them had given up. Yugi groaned and then smirked. Muttering a small spell, he allowed a dark, black like fog to cover them.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" one screamed. Yugi smiled and launched out some of his magic at all of them. He heard a shout of surprise and then…nothing. The smoke cleared and none of the bullies were around for miles. Yugi brushed his hands against one another and then sat down again.

"Tch, that was fun…" he muttered. Suddenly, a chuckle met his ears.

"My my Yugi, seems you're just attracting bad news today!" Yugi looked up to see Atemu's car and Atemu standing outside it. "Common Yugi, get inside and I'll take ya home," he said. Yugi nodded, grabbing his stuff and placeing them in the back. Hopping into the car, he put his seat belt on and sighed.

"…So, what did happen between you and your grandpa?" Atemu asked, starting up the car. Yugi groaned.

"He knows you're a dragon…" he muttered. Atemu froze and turned to Yugi slowly.

"H-He…he what!" Atemu screamed. "He knows about me…he, but how?" he yelled in question. Yugi sighed.

"Your last name, he searched your body too. My grandfather is an excellent reader of people…ah, I should have known this would have happened," Yugi muttered, shaking his head. Atemu sighed and turned the car around, driving them back toward the university.

"So…" he started. "What did you grandpa have to say about it?" he asked. Yugi shrugged and looked out the window.

"That I'm not supposed to see you anymore…" he muttered. Atemu grinned.

"Yugi, you broke one of his rules already," he said with a chuckle. Yugi nodded.

"I sure did…" he muttered. Atemu glanced over at him, worry on his face.

"So, was it that bad?" he asked. "Your fight I mean." Yugi glanced up at his counterpart.

"Same as we usually get into…he never tells me stuff…" he glanced out the window, anger written all over his face. "He never tells me anything!" he bellowed. Yugi suddenly felt Atemu tense at his loud tone, and he quieted. "Sorry…it's just he doesn't…seems that my family and yours don't have a very good relationship too…" he muttered. Atemu chuckled.

"Seems that way," he said. Yugi nodded.

"And I just can't stand him sometimes…" he muttered. Atemu frowned and glanced over at Yugi again.

"Yugi…" he paused. "You sure you want to go back to your dorm tonight?" he asked. Yugi blinked and looked up at the dragon.

"Huh…where else could I go?" he asked. Atemu shrugged, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"We could hangout awhile…I know it's late but…" he glanced at Yugi quickly. "I just want to help," he added in a low tone. Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"That actually sounds nice Atemu…where though?" he asked. Atemu smiled and suddenly took a sharp turn.

"The beach," he said. Yugi blinked questionably.

"And what are we going to do at the beach?" he asked, a grin on his face. Atemu smiled.

"Fly."

It took around another 15 minutes to get down to the water, but they finally made it. Since it was so late, there was no one around…well or so they thought. Atemu drove his car into a parking lot and got out. Yugi followed suite. Suddenly, in not even a second that they had been out of the car, Atemu transformed. Yugi couldn't help laugh as the dragon arched his back and stretched.

--Man, being in human form for so long-- he stretched his wings. --Feels nice to be like this again-- he opened his eyes and glared mockingly at Yugi. --So, want a ride?-- he asked with a chuckle. Yugi rolled his eyes and walked over to the dragon. Placing his hand on Atemu's forehead, he pets it. The dragon closed his eyes and pushed back against the flesh. Yugi grinned.

-Sure- he answered to Atemu's previously asked question. Atemu opened his eyes, then suddenly his body froze. Eyes flickering behind Yugi, he let out a low snarl. Yugi turned to look behind himself to see…no one. Yugi raised an eyebrow in question.

-Atemu, I don't' see anyone…- he muttered. Atemu didn't answer but walked forward and poked his nose into the bushes. A gasp of surprise met Yugi's ears as a woman jumped out of the bushes.

"Serena?" he screamed in surprise. Serena blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry to follow you Yugi, but I was worried," she said. Yugi nodded, but suddenly noticed…or heard growling. He glanced over at Atemu to see him bent down in a fighting like stance. He was looking away from Serena and Yugi, crimson eyes ablaze.

--Looks like you were followed…-- he growled. Yugi blinked and looked down Atemu's line of vision to see…

"Serena, you didn't even notice dragons were following you…" he muttered dryly. Serena glanced over at him, worry on her face.

"I…I never checked to see if I was being followed…I was just trying to keep up with you two," she whispered. Yugi nodded and breathed in deeply.

-Oi Atemu, how about a good ol' chase, sound good?- he asked with a smirk. Atemu couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

--Sounds like a plan-- he said with a grin. Immediately turning he shot forward toward Yugi and his aunt. Yugi immediately ran over to grab Serena's hand. Then running back, he reached out his right one, snatching Atemu's mane in his fingers. They were immediately lifted off the ground, not even fully on the dragon yet. Yugi taped into his magic and pushed upward to be straddling Atemu's back. He let go of Serena's hand and intertwined them in Atemu's long thick hair. Crimson demon eyes glanced up, humor in his gaze.

--Ah, you managed to not fall off!-- he said with a chuckle. He then glanced back at the dragons that took chase. --…My, wonderful…-- he muttered dryly. Yugi nodded.

"Indeed…so do you know why they're chasing us?" he asked. Atemu turned a corner to try and lose them.

--Well-- he let out an annoyed grunt as one dragon almost hit them with some magic. --This week's kinda our family…get together you could say. They've been trying to catch me and make me come back for years-- he snorted. --Tch, never got me yet, and I plan to keep it that way!-- he bellowed. Yugi laughed.

"Yugi, is it safe to be riding…him?" Serena asked warily, clutching Yugi's back and part of Atemu's mane. Yugi laughed more.

"Of course, are you scared he'll throw us off?" he asked, turning to her. Serena didn't answer. "Well he won't ok," Yugi reassured her. "But if you can't stay on while were flying straight, then you should take to flying yourself or something." Serena blinked and looked downward.

"I don't know if I can keep up with you all while using magic, I haven't perfected the Angel Wings spell yet, I just started working on it a few months ago…"

"Well perfect time to try it out, bye!" and at that said Yugi pushed his aunt off. The woman screamed, but then placed her hands together and shouted out the curse. Safire angel wings sprouted from her back and she flew up next to the pair.

"Yugi, that was completely uncalled for!" she screamed. Yugi and Atemu just laughed.

"Well you needed to try it out," he chuckled. Serena rolled her eyes and glanced back at the oncoming army.

"Well, I won't be able to stick around for fun cat and mouse games kids!" she said with a grin. Saluting to the too, she winked. "Good luck to ya!" And at that, she dived down and turned down an alleyway. Yugi then blinked.

"We're near tall buildings joy…" he muttered. Atemu laughed.

--Keep all parts inside the dragon!-- he chuckled. Yugi blinked and then felt his face flush.

"A-Atemu! Were about to be killed and all you can think of is THAT?" he screamed. Atemu laughed and gave an innocent look.

--Yuuugi, you think I was being dirty? I mean, if I was going to say something dirty, I would say all _dragon _stay insid-

Yugi cut him off.

-I've heard enough, heard enough!- he screamed. Atemu laughed loudly, but was suddenly cut short as a ball off fire blasted over them. Yugi reached up and touched the tips of his hair.

-They fuckin burned my hair off!- he screamed. Atemu glanced back.

--Not all of it-- he muttered. Yugi pouted.

-Yeah but it still got burnt, and burnt hair stinks!- he growled. Atemu rolled his eyes and took another sharp turn between two buildings. Yugi had to lean low to be able to not hit any of the things hanging up between the buildings or any other low things. Atemu suddenly shot upward, almost knocking Yugi off.

-Ah!- he gasped, gripping Atemu tighter. The dragon flew up, did an upside-down turn and shot off in the other direction. The dragons, of course, flew right out of the ravine and took chase once again. Atemu's happy-go-lucky mood decreased immensely as the other dragons kept up their chase. He tried many twists and turns to try and throw them off but none did. Some stunts he didn't dare do in the case that Yugi would fall off. He took another sharp turn through some streets and then over a building. He didn't want to be in a city but it was one of the better places to try and lose them. And it was past midnight; no one was up now! Atemu flew back over a building and then took a dive down. Waiting until the last second to shot up, he shot off from there over to the beach. Yugi kept glancing back at the dragons and down at Atemu. He was tiring, Yugi could tell. He was sweating and his breathing was irregular. Yugi petted his side, hoping that the one below him would be alright. And he could tell, even if Atemu didn't want to admit it, that he was panicking. All the places he went, he couldn't shake them off. Atemu's eyes were darting from side to side, trying to find a place where he could go. Finally, he decided on turning into a narrow ally, one that he could barley it through, so some of the dragons following them wouldn't even fit. Yugi felt Atemu breath a sigh of slight relief, being able to bid them some time. He slowed down slightly and then shot upwards.

-Think we lost them?- Yugi asked. Atemu was about to answer when suddenly…their way was blocked. The dragon let out a screech of protest and flapped his wings to bring him back down. He growled and turned to see his way that he came in…was blocked as well.

--Damnit, we're boxed in!-- he growled. Yugi looked around and glared. Looking up at the dragon blocking that path, he rose up on Atemu's back. Muttering an enchantment, he flung his hand out in front of himself, palm up. A yellow and orange fire appeared and his hand and launched at the gree dragon above them. It hit them square in the chest, the animal screeching in pain. Atemu knew what to do. He flapped his wings, and shot out of the ally right as the dragon was distracted. Shooting out of the area, he flew past the few dragons and tried to lose them again. Glancing back, he grinned.

--Ha, take that!-- he yelled.

-More watching, less gloating!- Yugi screamed. Atemu turned and let out a slight scream of surprise. Flapping his wings immensely, he attempted to slow down to a stop right before the hit the brick wall. Yugi glared down at him.

"Watch where you're going so we don't RUN INTO A FRIKEN BUILDING!" he screamed at the dragon with annoyance. Atemu let out a sheepish chuckle.

--Woops…-- he laughed. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked behind himself.

-Ok, I'll yell at you later, now GO!- he screamed. Atemu didn't need to be told twice. He flapped his wings and darted up into the sky. Yugi glanced behind himself and growled with annoyance.

-Do they ever give up?- He yelled. Atemu shot down toward the ground.

--No…-- he muttered, taking another sharp turn. The dragon then took flight up and spun in the air, trying to fly at them and the knock them off track. It gave them around 20 seconds of spar time. Yugi glanced back at the recovered dragons.

-They're still gaining…- he muttered. Thinking for a second, Yugi then began turning around on Atemu's back.

--Yugi, what are you doing?-- Atemu yelled out in fear. Yugi grinned down at the beast.

"Don't worry!" he yelled. "I've got a plan, just stay steady for awhile k!" Atemu blinked and then nodded. Turning back forward, he straightened out his body just in case. Yugi raised up his arm, pointing them straight at the oncoming onslaught. Muttering a small spell, a bow papered in his left hand and a quiver on his back.

--A bow and arrow?-- Atemu asked in question, glancing back. Yugi chuckled.

-Regular arrows are harmless…- he muttered. Reaching behind himself, he drew one out of the quiver and placed it on the arrow rest in the middle on the bow. Aligning his fingers for aiming, he waited a second to be able to lock onto a vital point on one of the dragon's bodies. He then grinned and closed his left eye, making sure it would be perfect. Pulling the piece of wood back further, he muttered a small curse and let the arrow fly. As it streaked through the air, it hit one of the dragons right in the neck, but with the added spell, the animal suddenly burst into flames.

"Yes, score!" Yugi cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Atemu laughed.

--Think you can keep that up for a while if I move more?-- he asked. Yugi drew another arrow and nodded.

-Sure thing- he said back, drawing the bowstring back, his right hand holding onto the feather of the arrow tightly against the string. He closed his left eye again, aiming. Muttering out another curse, he launched the arrow. It shot through the air and hit on of the dragons…but not where Yugi was aiming.

-Uh…are these all male dragons…?- he asked. Atemu glanced back, confused.

--Yes…why?-- he asked. Yugi winced.

-Ow…that's would hurt…- he muttered. Atemu stared and then began to laugh.

--Yugi?-- he laughed. --You…you, oh god…hahaha, well as long as they go down, who cares where you hit them!-- he said with a chuckle. Yugi grinned.

-I can deal with that!- he snickered. Drawing another arrow, he launched it out and made another dragon go down.

-We're gaining some distance between them!- he yelled. Atemu grinned.

--Good, hang on for a sec.-- Yugi nodded and intertwined his right hand in Atemu's mane. The dragon, feeling that Yugi was secure, took a sharp turn down and then shot up between some office buildings. Yugi gasped as he almost lost his balance as Atemu's body suddenly shot up.

--You alright?-- the other asked. Yugi nodded and grinned.

-Fine fine- he said back. Atemu straightened out and nodded his head. Yugi gave a nod to mainly himself as he let go of Atemu's mane. He then began launching arrows at a much faster pace then before. And only missing sometimes (when he didn't hit their most vulnerable spot but on another place on their body). Sometimes the dragons didn't go down right away, since some had scaly skin, much tougher than others. And some just were dead in an instant, their skin/fur like Atemu's. Yugi was managing to pick them off one by one at a decent pace. It was giving them more room to not make as sharp of turns and stay straighter. Atemu still twisted about, since they did eventually want to lose all of them. Yugi reached back behind himself, and then gasped.

-Damn…I'm out of arrows…oh well- he tossed the bow and quiver aside. Turning, he faced back toward Atemu's head. Adjusting himself into a comfortable position, he turned around to glance back.

-Wait…they're slowing…- he whispered. Atemu slowed down and turned his head.

--…They are…but why?-- he said in question. Yugi shook his head in unknowing.

-I don't know…- he said. The dragons had indeed slowed down, and even…stopped. Yugi and Atemu stared with awe and confusion as their opponents turned around and began flying in the opposite direction. Atemu fully turned around and stared on, perplexed.

--What are they doing…retreating?-- he thought out loud. Yugi shook his head.

-I don't know…it's weird.- he muttered. Atemu nodded in agreement. Turning, he flew over to the beach where his car sat. Luckily, they weren't to far away from it. The dragon landed smoothly and Yugi hopped off his back.

-What was that all about…- he murmured. Atemu sighed and dropped down to be laying on the ground.

--They always try to get me to come to the Akashi family reunion, I never go though. Well, I've gone when I was younger, but I'm never going again now that I have the choice to. But they've never…retreated before-- Atemu gazed out at the ocean, his eyes clouded with thought. --I wonder what happened…-- he muttered. Yugi sat down and leaned against Atemu's stomach.

"Well, lets just be glad that they did…at least they didn't do anything bad…" he trailed off. "By the way…remember when your sister attacked us? Do you remember that you had like a black out after…do you think that it may still be affecting you at all?" he asked, turning to glance at the other briefly. "…just wondering…" he added on, turning back around. Atemu didn't answer, nor did he move at all…which made Yugi worry slightly. "Do you know?" he asked again, turning. Atemu's head was laid on the ground, his eyes unfocused and distant. "Atemu?" Yugi inquired, nudging the other. Atemu blinked and glanced over at Yugi.

--…don't worry about anything…-- he turned back to staring out at the ocean. --Everything's fine-- Yugi blinked and glared.

"No, everything is NOT fine and I want to know why?" he said forcefully. Atemu sighed deeply and stood. Yugi almost fell to the ground in that act, but caught himself. "Tell me," he ordered. Atemu pretty much ignored him and walked over to the beach where you could see the sky lightening.

--You don't need to worry about anything-- Atemu said again. Yugi stood and stalked up behind him.

"Change back!" he yelled. "It's getting brighter outside, someone could see you!" he yelled. Atemu stopped and then laid down, ignoring Yugi once more. The mage was getting quite impatient from this behavior.

"Atemu…tell-me-what's-going-on…" Yugi ground out. Atemu lifted his head slightly and then stood. For a minute no one moved, no one barley breathed. Then Atemu turned his head to face Yugi. The mage shrieked and doubled back in surprise. He's seen the look in those eyes so many times before…that emotionless stare, the washed out color…he always saw it when other mages took over mortals minds to erase memories. But...why was…

"What's going on…" he breathed, taking a step back. Why didn't he notice Atemu was acting off, but who in the world was controlling him? "A-Atemu, wait!" he started. "Or…whoever's controlling, come out!" he screamed, searching the area. "Come on, get out here!" he screamed. A chuckle met his ears from behind. Yugi whipped around to be face to face with…y

DMYY- for leavening yet another cliff off…yeah I'm mean but hell, I'm an AUTHOR! xD anyway, sorry for the late update…I've had a hell of a month here. School started, I had a foreign exchange student come for two weeks from Japan. She was so cool, tis was awesome! She came because my brother went there this summer, it rocked…yush. So, there was that, was busy every weekend and could NEVER get this revised and re-read and such -.- so, there was that. And I also been having relationship problems and I finally broke up with meh boyfriend. Yeah…right before homecoming haha…ah, yeah. Go me…I rock. Anyway, that was like a real anchor in my writings and such so w00t yeah…sorry for the late update again and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! SEVAN more! And I shall beat my old record of 96 reviews…yush I wish I could give you all candy or something:D thank you ALL SO MUCH! ALMOST THERE! PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for being too patient on waiting for this chapter, you all rock! Review:D


	13. Tears of darkness

EDITED: why in the world did I call Serena Yugi's aunt? -hits self- and I didn't notice till now…stupid stupid…

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-13?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 13- Tears of darkness**

(from last chapter)

"Atemu…tell-me-what's-going-on…" Yugi ground out. Atemu lifted his head slightly and then stood. For a minute no one moved, no one barley breathed. Then Atemu turned his head to face Yugi. The mage shrieked and doubled back in surprise. He's seen the look in those eyes so many times before…that emotionless stare, the washed out color…he always saw it when other mages took over mortals minds to erase memories. But...why was…

"What's going on…" he breathed, taking a step back. Why didn't he notice Atemu was acting off, but who in the world was controlling him? "A-Atemu, wait!" he started. "Or…whoever's controlling, come out!" he screamed, searching the area. "Come on, get out here!" he screamed. A chuckle met his ears from behind. Yugi whipped around to be face to face with…

"Mizuka?" he screamed. The woman laughed and walked closer.

"What a greeting…man you mages are just peachy greeters aren't you…" she laughed, and poked Yugi in the chest. "Atemu thinks he's never come to our reunions…laughable…" she huskily said. Yugi felt fear rise up in his throut as Mizuka taunted him. The mage then growled and pushed the dragon away.

"Get the hell away from me!" he screamed. Mizuka moved away but them laughed and gave a nod with her head. Yugi was about to move when he felt a whoosh behind him, but suddenly couldn't. Large canine teeth sunk into his left arm, not allowing him to move unless he wanted his arm ripped off. Yugi glanced over at the animal that had a hold of him. Red, glazed over eyes were level to his and a still body was also the one holding him still.

"Do anything and I'll order him to rip your arm to shreds…" Mizuka threatened, holding up a finger. Yugi glared downward and then up at the woman.

"What did you do to him…" he whispered icily. Mizuka laughed.

"Ha-ha, what did _I_ do? I didn't do anything, little old Atemu's been like this for ages!" Yugi stared.

"A-Ages…what do you mea-" Yugi winced as Atemu's teeth sank further into his arm.

"I don't really feel like answering your questions right now," Mizuka answered coldly. "Now…what should I do…" she muttered. Yugi stared on in fear. What was she going to make Atemu do…Yugi didn't care if he got hurt but what did she do to be able to control Atemu…what? Yugi turned to look right into Atemu's eyes.

-Atemu if you can hear me…please…how can your sister be controlling you…- he stopped and sighed. -Come back to me…- he whispered. Red eyes twitched and Atemu's grip on Yugi's arm lessened. Mizuka's head suddenly shot up and flung out her hand. A blast of power hit the two, making Atemu bit down harder, his eyes showing pain and remorse. Yugi winced and glared up at Mizuka, sweat beginning to form over his brow from the pain.

"W-what…did you do?" He screamed. Mizuka glared.

"He broke my control…somehow…" she muttered. "No matter, I'll just have to kill you nice and quick…" she smirked. Yugi swallowed nervously.

-Atemu…Atemu do that again!- he screamed into his mind. Atemu's whole body seemed to be shaking, his eyes wide with pain. -I know it hurts, and I'm sorry but please Atemu…Atemu please you almost broke free, please just do that again!- he yelled. Atemu's eyes closed in pain, but his grip didn't lessen. Instead it increased. Yugi winced again and then cried out in pain.

-Gah...d-damnit…-- he ground out. -A-Atemu…please…- he whimpered. -Please give me a sign that you heard me…please don't do this…please…- Yugi pleaded. Atemu's body shook when his head and neck suddenly jearked backwards; ripping some of Yugi's skin off in the process. Yugi bit his lip, trying to keep in the scream that almost passed his lips. Falling to the ground, clutching his bloody left arm, he glanced up at Atemu. The dragon's body was completely ridged, and mucle spasemse could be seen all over his body, and his head twitching from side to side drasticly. Yugi stood slowly, his left eye closed in pain.

"A-Atemu…" he muttered. The other didn't hear him, instead his sezures increased. Atemu suddenly fell to the ground, growling and schreeching in pain.

-…Atemu…can you hear me…?- Yugi whispered. Atemu's movements faultered, one of his pain infused eyes opening.

--A-ah…Y…Yu-Y-Yugi…-- he wimpered. Yugi smiled.

-It's alright Atemu, you can fight this…it'll be over soon…- he whispered in reassurance. The dragon whimpered and cried out, his snake like body flailing around. Mizuka growled in annoyance.

"You god forsaken son of a bitch!" she yelled, stalking over to Atemu, kicking Yugi out of the way. Yugi hit the ground with a thud, crying out in pain as he landed on his injured arm.

"You can't do anything right, not even when you're not yourself!" she yelled, kicking the animal in the head. "You are so fucking useless!" Yugi cracked an eye open to see what exactly was going on. Pain was clouding his vision, and he was going quickly between black and reality. Atemu let out a noise that sounded like a snarl and a wimper. Mizuka spit on him.

"I can't believe I'm related to you…" she muttered. Atemu cracked an eye open and bared his teeth. Mizuka glared down at him. "Yet you still fight to the end…stupid dark idiot…" she muttered, stomping her foot down on Atemu's forehead.

--G-get…off of….me…-- he growled. Mizuka stared down unemotionally and let a pulse of magic hit Atemu right in the temple. The dragon winced and bared his teeth again.

--G-et off!-- he repeated. Mizuka growled and moved back away from the dragon, taking her foot off of him. Then not a second later, raised her leg and kicked Atemu right in the jaw. One would that that a human couldn't kick an animal that big…but of course Mizuka wasn't a human. Atemu's neck snapped back violently, hitting a tree with a loud 'snap'. His figure was still for a second up against the tree, but then fell to the ground. Mizuka laughed and then turned to Yugi. The teen glared up at her.

"Take one step toward me and I swear I will kill you…" Yugi threatened. Mizuka blinked and then began howling with laughter.

"YOU kill ME?" she bellowed. "My, my Motou, you can barley _stand_!" she laughed. "And you think you can kill me, you have a wild imagination…" she said with a grin. Yugi glared and attempted to stand up. Wincing in the process, he got to both feet, but was shaking violently. Suddenly, his legs gave way though and he fell to his knees. Mizuka grinned.

"So, you still want to care for him, and after you were told to never see him again…I thought that you would _want_ him dead…"

"Don't you DARE say that!" Yugi bellowed. "I would never think that, never!" Mizuka grinned and turned to Atemu.

"Hear that brother, he wants you dead."

"Stop saying that, it's not true!" Yugi screamed.

"He wants you to disappear just like everyone else," Mizuka continued. "Like mom and dad…and all your friends, remember them?" she said. "Remember how they said they cared for you but when they found out about the true…dark you they ran away in fear…remember…and Yugi's going to do the same thing…"

"SHUT UP!" Yugi screamed again, trying to move his legs forward…but he couldn't. They felt like led, his energy drained. Yugi stared up as Mizuka still taunted Atemu.

"He can't even find enough strength to come over and see you…" she said, grinning. Yugi felt fear and sadness enter him. Was this what she always did, play these awful mind games with him. Yugi finally directed his attention to the fallen Atemu. The dragon's eyes were wide with pain and fear…his body shaking from the raged breaths he was taking. Yugi could see it was sinking in to the dragon.

-Atemu don't listen to her! She's lying, she always has!- Yugi screamed. Atemu's red eyes flickered over to him. -She's just playing minds games with you!- he screamed again.

"Atemu," Mizuka started, turning her back to Yugi and in front of Atemu. "Now who would you believe, your own sister who you've known your whole like or some bastard mage who you've know for like…two weeks?" she asked, smirking. Atemu's eyes twitched and he glanced to the ground.

--I…-- he trailed off. Mizuka waited for a second and the scowled.

"Make up your decision you piece of shit!" she screamed. Atemu's body shook, and then he began to stand.

--…I…h-have ha-had enough…-- he muttered. --G-go back a-and te-tell them I am…tired of this!-- he screamed. --I just want you to leave me alone, just leave me ALONE!-- he screamed at her. --I don't care about our family, I don't care about you! I just was everyone to LEAVE ME ALONE!-- he screamed. Mizuka blinked and then grinned.

"You want Yugi to leave you alone?" she asked. Atemu was about to scream something, when he stopped. Blinking, he glanced over at Yugi. The teen was still kneeling on the ground, his hand clutching his left arm…the one that Atemu hurt.

--…I…don't…-- he then began backing away. --I…I don't…I don't want him to leave-- he started to recoil away from Mizuka. --No I don't, I don't!-- he screamed. --Just leave me alone, all I want is Yugi, he's all I want!-- Atemu screamed, tears beginning to form in his dragon eyes. Mizuka stared at the dark one for a long while…and then shrugged.

"Eh, ok. But by saying this you better know that you just put him in a life threatening danger…" she smiled. "You can think of it as your fault when Yugi dies…have fun…" she chuckled lightly then snapped her fingers and she was gone. Silence was bestowed on the beach where Yugi and Atemu were. The sun had already begun to rise above the water. Yugi glance up at Atemu to see him…not in his dragon form anymore. Instead he sat, legs up against his chest and arms wrapped around them.

-…Atemu…?- Yugi whispered. Atemu shook his head, seemingly crying out into his knees. Yugi slowly stood, again and began to walk slowly toward Atemu. It took a good couple minutes for the mage to drag his injured body over to where Atemu lay. Eventually he got near the fallen on and dropped down in front of the dragon. Yugi leaned forward and laid his head over Atemu's knees.

-…please don't cry…- he whispered. Atemu didn't make any notice that Yugi had said anything, but then he suddenly moved. Unwrapping his arms from his knees, he instead wrapped them around Yugi and clutched the boy close to his naked, sweat covered body. Bringing the injured arm into his line of vision, he buried his face into Yugi's hair.

--I-I'm so sorry…I….I…-- Yugi smiled up at the stuttering one and leaned back onto Atemu's chest.

"It's alright…it's not your fault…"

"Yes it is, I did this to you!" Atemu cried out.

"No you didn't…ok, you didn't…" Yugi whispered, sighing into Atemu's bare chest. "It was all Mizuka's fault, she controlled you…Atemu do you know how long this has been happening?" Yugi asked. Atemu swallowed and then nodded.

"S-slightly…I remember blacking out the first time when I was around three…that was the first time I actually remembered, it could have happened before that many of times…" he whispered. Yugi stared.

"Since you were…three…" he breathed. Yugi then glanced at the ground. "That's just so…" he then sighed and tried to move his arms to hug Atemu back.

"Yugi, you shouldn't move at all!" Atemu exclaimed, stilling the boy. "Your arm's hurt really badly…we should get you to a doctor before you bleed to death!" he said. Yugi grinned and glanced up at Atemu.

"You should see one too, Atemu," he said, as he attempted to site up. "What ever your sister did, we need to get it out of you before she does it again!" Yugi said. Atemu sighed and looked to the ground.

"I don't think I can ever get better…I've tried. For the moment, you must get better!" he exclaimed, standing and bringing Yugi along with him. Atemu managed to pick Yugi up, and carry him to his car.

"Atemu…shouldn't you get some clothes or something…" Yugi said.

"I need to get you some help, it doesn't matter," he said sternly. Yugi glared.

"You could catch a cold you know," he said. "Just throw on some pants at least!" he exclaimed. Atemu got to his car door and stopped, thinking for a second.

"Fine then," he said, opening the car door and setting Yugi down in the seat. Then reaching into the back, he pulled out some spare pants and threw them on. Closing the passenger door, he walked over to the driver's side and got in. Searching the dashboard for where he stuck his keys, he grabbed them and then stuck them into the ignition. Yugi managed to get a seat belt on with some difficulty but did it. Falling back against the seat, he cracked an eye open.

"Atemu…can you hand me my cell phone…" he ground out. Atemu glanced over at him and nodded.

"Hai," he said, reaching into the back to where Yugi's stuff was and managed to find his cell. Handing it to the boy, he turned back to the road.

"Whom are you calling?" he asked. Yugi flipped the phone open with his right hand and began dialing a number.

"My cousin Serena, she's a skilled healer, well as skilled as we can get right now. If we go to a human doctor I most defiantly won't get better. My body reacts badly to mortally made medicine, don't work well with my system since I grew up with only magical medicine." He held the phone up to his ear. "So, I need a mage to heal me, and Serena can do it." He said. Atemu sighed.

"Can we trust her…" he mutered. Yugi nodded.

"Yes we can, belive me," he said, then shushed the other as he heard the ringing tone. Waiting for a second, someone finaly picked up.

"Hello…" came a tiared voice from the other side of the line.

"Hey cousin, it's me, Yugi," the boy said, ttrying to sound chirpy. The woman yawned.

"Yugi…why are you calling so early…?" she asked. Yugi grinned lightly.

"Um…I kinda need your healing help…" he muttered. Serena seemed to be nodding off when a gasp was let through the phone.

"Healing? Wait, Yugi, what did you do?" she screamed. Yugi sighed.

"I'll explain it when I get there," he said.

"But Yugi-" Serena started, but Yugi cut her off.

"I-will-explain-it-when-I-get-there!" he stated, emphasizing each word. Silence met this remark, but then a sigh was heard.

"Fine the Yugi. You know where we're staying. My room is on the second floor, 209 ok?" she said. Yugi nodded.

"Room 209, second floor, got it. See ya soon," he said.

"Same," came Serena's voice and the line went dead. Yugi closed the phone and sighed.

"Her hotel is just round the university. She's staying at Renaissance Inn, you know where that is?" he asked. Atemu thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yup," he answered. Yugi nodded and then leaned back.

"K…" he said, trailing off. Atemu glanced over at him and let out a loving smile.

"You should get some rest Yugi…just a little or you'll be wiped out by the time we get there…" he said. Yugi gave a slow nod.

"Ok...wake me when…we get there…" he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head to the side as he fell into a peaceful slumber. Atemu chuckled lightly, but once he knew that the small teen was fast asleep, that smile diminished. He turned his attention back to the road, but his eyes kept glanceing over at Yugi's left arm. Stareing at it, he sighed sadly and tried to keep his eyes in front of himself. It took around 20 minutes to get there since they were on the other side of the university and of course there was morning traffice going on. Atemu let out a happy sigh when he finnaly made it to the hotel. Driving into the parking lot, he turned the car off and turned to Yugi. Reaching over, he gently shook Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, common, wake up," he said softly. The teen winced, and moved away from Atemu's touch.

"Ow…Atemu, if you want to shake me, don't do it on the arm that's all ripped up…" he muttered. Atemu immedatly felt like hitting himself.

"Yugi, oh god I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. Reacheing into the back of his car, he got out a cloth. "Yugi, put your arm out if you can, I just want to wrap something around it ok?" he told the teen. Yugi sat up straighter, and moved his left arm with his right hand. Atemu nodded and reached over to lop and tie the piece of material around the teens arm. When he tigetned it, Yugi winced and yelped.

"Damnit, not so tight!" he bellowed. Atemu grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry hikari," be began tying it. "I just want to make sure it stays on," he explained. Yugi nodded and then smiled.

"So, lets get going now, common, I'm not walking!" he laughed. Atemu roled his eyes and got out.

"You've had you're left arm injured so badyly, a regular human would be dead now. But you _still _are just as chirpy as before!" he bellowed, coming round the car and opening the door. Yugi grinned.

"So, at least I'm not whineing and such," he said, reaching out to grab onto Atemu's shoulders and arms. The dragon, secured his arms around Yugi's waist and lifted him out of the seat. Gently placeing the boy on his feet, he closed the door.

"You want to get up on my back, it might look more natural if I'm carrying you that way," he said. "Also, you can maybe keep your injured arm hidded behind my back if you want, sound good?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Good idea, now turn around," he ordered, laughing. Atemu roled his eyes once again, and then turned and kneeled. Yugi reached over Atemu's shoulders and secured his right arm around the older ones neck.

"Ready," he said. Atemu nodded back to him and stood, securing his arms around Yugi's legs.

"Feel secure up there?" he asked. Yugi shifted a bit, and then nodded.

"Yup, I'm fine," he said. Atemu nodded and then started walking into the hotel.

"…You're light," he said after a drawn out silence. Yugi blinked and then grinned.

"Yeah, I guess," He replied, leaning his head onto Atemu's. Atemu glanced up, catching a bit of Yugi's hair in his vision.

"You ok? I guess all the blood loss might have made you a bit dizzy huh?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"A bit…" he murmured. Atemu grinned.

"Just kinda rest ok?" he said. Yugi nodded and then stopped in mid nod.

"Atemu what about your eyes…" he breathed. Atemu stopped and glanced back.

"Huh?" he asked. Yugi looked down at him.

"Your eyes, there still…well, demon like! How are we going to get inside the hotel with your eyes and…" he glanced down at Atemu's nails, which were still slightly sharp like claws. "Those…there's bound to be some people freaking out, and that's not good!" he bellowed. Atemu glared at the ground.

"Damnit…" he muttered. Yugi sighed sadly.

"Well, I guess you could keep your eyes covered by your hair…I could tell you where to go…" he muttered, trying to think. Atemu shrugged and began walking again.

"We'll figure something out, lets just get inside first," he said. Yugi sighed and nodded, and the (again) stopped in mid nod.

"We could sneak in though one of the side doors…" he muttered. Atemu glanced back at the younger one and raised an eyebrow in confuseion.

"Yugi, how are we going to do that?" he bellowed. "You need a key to get into those doors!" Yugi grinned at that.

"But with just a bit of magic I think I can open it," he laughed. Atemu blinked and then roled his eyes.

"Ok then hikari, whatever you say," he said with a grin. Yugi smiled and pointed forward.

"Common, I think I see an entrance over there," he said. Atemu nodded. Walking forward, the soon came upon the door. Atemu blinked, and then turned to Yugi.

"Get down, this'll be easier if you're standing," he said. Yugi nodded and moved his legs so that they were dangling and then he slowly felt earth under them. Standing straight slowly, he reached out and grasped the side of the building. Atemu gripped his body, trying to prevent him from falling. Yugi gave a nod in thanks and turned to the door. Holding his hand palm facing the door, he closed his eyes and muttered a spell. Gold and sapphire magic pulsated out of Yugi's hand and intertwined with the doors handle; seeping into the cracks of the door. Suddenly a click was heard and the door sung open. Yugi allowed his arm to fall to his side and fell forward in exhaustion. Atemu immediately ran to Yugi and caught him before the boy collided with concrete.

"Yugi, Hikari, are you alright?" he yelled out in worry. Yugi nodded slowly, raising his right arm to grip Atemu's shoulders and lift himself back up.

"I'm….fine," he ground out. Atemu sighed and nuzzled the side of Yugi's face as he turned to get him back on his shoulders and back. Yugi pulled himself slightly, but his energy was practically gone. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's legs and stood, trying to find a balance point where Yugi wouldn't fall off. Once the teen was safety on, Atemu walked though the still open door and into the hotel. Cool, air conditioned air hit him and the dragon sighed in relief. Closing the door behind him, he glanced around the hallway, looking for stairs or and elevator. His eyes fell on the elevator first, and he chose that. Walking up to it, he pushed the button and waited.

--I hope there's no one on it…-- he muttered. He felt Yugi nod into his back.

-Same…- Yugi murmured. Atemu turned his head to rub his face against Yugi's.

--We're almost there hikari-- he whispered in reassurance. Yugi laughed softly.

-I'll be…fine Atemu,- he said. Atemu nodded and suddenly hear a ding. Turning he saw the elevator open. Glanceing inside, he sighed in relief when he saw no one there.

"Good…" he muttered. Walking inside he pushed the 'close door' button and then turned to Yugi.

"What floor?" he asked. Yugi moved his arm up shakily and held up two fingers. Atemu nodded in comprehension and pushed the button 2. The devise began to move and Atemu could finally catch his breath.

-She'll understand…- Yugi whispered, sensing his lover's apprehension. Atemu smiled.

--I know…-- he whispered back. Yugi gave a small nod with his head in understanding, going slowly in and out of consciousness. The elevator 'dinged' and the door opened. Atemu stepped out.

--Number?-- he asked, hoping Yugi wasn't to far into unconsciousness. The boy stirred slightly.

-…2….209…- he muttered. Atemu nodded and smiled.

"All right hikari," he said. Walking down the way, he began glancing at numbers.

"200….205…206…here," he stopped. "209…" he breathed. Then taking in a breath he kicked on the door, hoping that he didn't get the wrong one. The door soon opened to reveal sapphire eyes and dark brown hair. Atemu inwardly sighed with relief. Serena blinked, staring at him for a second, then noticed Yugi, barly conscious on his back.

"Yugi, oh my god!" she pratcatly screamed, running up to Atemu and getting a better look at her nephew. Her eyes then caught onto Yugi's left arm.

"Oh my god, what happened…" she whispered. Atemu sighed.

"I think we should go in instead of stay out here," he muttered. Serena glanced up and him and gasped lightly as she saw his eyes and claws.

"Um…y-yes," she turned and walked inside. "Put Yugi on the couch will you," she ordered in a collected tone. Atemu gave a small nod and walked over to the couch. Kneeling, he allowed Yugi's body to fall back against the soft material. After Yugi was fully of his back, Atemu turned and gently turned the boy so that his left arm would be faceing Serna so she could fix it. Stepping back, he glanced up at here and then steped back away from Yugi. Serena walked over, a cloath in hand. Undoing the one Atemu put on, she began cleaning the wound. This went on for a couple minutes and suddenly Serena stopped.

"This looks to be a bit mark…" she turned to the dragon. "How did this happen?" she asked, sapphire eyes ablaze. Atemu stared at the ground, and avoided the woman's gaze. He slowly shook his head in unknowing. Serena sighed and stood, placing the towel in the sink and cleaning it.

"I'll take it that you do know and you'll tell me later," she said, squeezing the towel dry and walking back over to Yugi. Kneeling, she reached out her hand and began muttering a healing spell. She never stopped murmuring it as he began tracing Yugi's wounds over and over like she was stitching them up. Atemu watched, blinking in awe at how she healed the young mage so…efficiently. Atemu sat down in one of the sofa chairs and couldn't help cross his arms over the scars on his chest that even not haven't healed fully from bad stitching and mistreatment. Slowly, a small silver string appeared from where Serena's hand was over Yugi's skin and it began to look like she was just sowing up the large wounds. Her mutterings soon stopped but the silver string stayed, allowing her to keep going.

"So how did you get all those scars on your chest, and why are you covering them?" the woman asked. Atemu jumped as she talked suddenly and he then glanced to the ground.

"I got them from…my father…my mother," Serena turned to him, eyes wide. "…My sister, aunts, uncles, one's who I didn't even know…" the dragon shrugged, drawing his knees up to conceal them more. "A lot of people…" he murmured. Serena blinked and turned back to Yugi.

"Seems you've had some troubles huh?" she asked. Atemu didn't answer. She smiled. "How about I take a look at some of your scars, I might be able to heal them better," she said. Atemu nodded and stared at the ground, guilt hanging over his heart. Serena sensed it.

"Why feel guilty?" she asked, clearly confused, finishing off the last of the magical stitches on Yugi's arm.

"…Because…" Atemu started, then he shook his head and became silent. Serena ignored that for now and began muttering another spell. Enlacing her hand around Yugi's left arm, a sling appeared. Serena made sure to make it tight so Yugi's arm would heal correctly and not get all infected. Though mages to have magic and can do much with their magic, they cannot snap their fingers and have someone automatically be healed. Just like they could never bring anyone back from the dead. She muttered another spell so that Yugi wouldn't be able to take the sling off. Finally, she sighed and stood.

"There, he should be fine. He'll sleep like a rock for about an hour or two so don't get to excited," she said, walking to the sink. "His magical energy is completely drained, he won't be able to use magic for at least 12 hours, or even a day," she explained. Atemu nodded and sighed. Serena turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know, it's not good to blame yourself for things like this, it's not healthy," she said.

"But it is my fault…" Atemu muttered. Serena sighed, why did Yugi have to choice some negative, bad-pasted man? Or…well he had to choose a _man_ too! Serena shook her head and grinned, Yugi always could never follow the rules of their family.

"See," she started to Atemu. "That's what I'm saying, it's not health to blame yourself for this," she said. Atemu blinked, tears on the edge of his eyes.

"I did it," he said. Serena sat down in another chair.

"No, it was a dragon that did it," she explained.

"I'm a dragon…" Atemu murmured. Serena felt like hitting the man.

"Yes I know, but…ok, how in the WORLD or _why_ would you bit him?" she screamed, on the edge of her patience. Atemu's head shot up, eyes full of pain and remorse.

"Because I DID DO THAT!" he screamed back at her. Serena stared, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Were you trying to kill him?" she asked huskily. Atemu shook his head.

"No…" he muttered.

"Then why-! Oh my god!" she screamed standing. "You're making absolutely no SENCE!" she yelled. Atemu sighed.

"My sister has a power…one which I know not how it happened, but she can…she can control me…somehow. I-I really don't know how but…" he glanced to the side, away from Serena. "I had no control over my body, I didn't know what I was doing until…I had hurt him…" he whispered. Serena stared down at him.

"You…wait," she walked up to him and kneeled in front of the dragon. "Let me see something…but you're going to have to work with me here ok? I need to see something, so please relax ok?" she asked. Atemu uncoiled from his position and nodded.

"Alright," he said. Serena smiled and reached up so that her fingers were on Atemu's temples.

"Close your eyes and relax," she ordered. Atemu did as he was told and waited patiently.

"hEwasnX esc breAils…" she muttered. (A/N- means nothing in specific). Atemu suddenly tensed as he felt magic pulsate in his mind.

"Relax…" he heard the woman say. Atemu took in a couple deep breaths and calmed. The magic swirled in the depths of his mind, searching for something. Serena scrunched up her face as she was finding nothing. The dragons mind seemed fine. Serena glared and pushed her magic in deeper to suddenly be stopped.

'_A mental wall…_' she thought. Pushing forward again, her magic was stopped. Serena grew impatient. '_What's he hiding…but this is no wall done by the person themselves…it was crafted by an outside force…'_ she thought. Pushing on it again, she began spreading out her magic to find a way behind or around it. The minutes ticked by and she found nothing. Growing quite impatient, she came back to where she started, she grouped all of her magic together. Taking in a breath, she pushed it up against the mental wall. Her magic kept pushing when they suddenly broke though to the other side. Serena was about to sigh in relief when a ragged scream met her ears and she was suddenly shoved out of the man's mind. The mage flew back and hit the coffee table, rolling onto the ground. Slowing getting up on her hand and knees, Serena glanced up at Atemu just to see what the hell had happened. Atemu had his hands gripping his head and his claws even digging into his scalp. His teeth were clenched together, and his crimson eyes wide and pupils small in pain. His body shook and he head suddenly flung back, a heart stopping screech erupting from his mouth. Serena covered her ears and stood, trying to calm the dragon down. She was hoping to god that he wouldn't transform…please let him not transform. Serena ran to where Atemu was standing, and grabbed onto his arms trying to get him to stop screeching that way.

"Atemu, Atemu stop!" she yelled. The man, or animal too, didn't hear her. He jerked away from her and fell to the ground. He moved back on instinct against the wall, his eyes open, unfocused and glazed over in fright. Serena kneeled in front of him and shook the other's shoulders.

"Atemu, Atemu what is wrong?" She yelled. The dragon didn't respond, luckily his screech's had stopped. Serena was at a loss. Suddenly an arm appeared from behind her and reached out to be placed over Atemu's sweating brow.

"Xnet…" was the faint mutter of a spell, and the dragon's eyes suddenly dropped, focused in and then out and then he blinked, and glanced around. Serena blinked and turned to Yugi. The boy defiantly looked like he was not well, his skin a sickly white and his breath was still short as well.

"Yugi…Yugi, you shouldn't be up let along moving!" she exclaimed. Yugi chuckled.

"I think curiosity almost just killed the cat," he said, glancing up at her, his violet eyes piercing and humorous. Serena sighed and nodded.

"I believe I did go a bit to far…" she muttered. Yugi nodded and moved past her to sit on Atemu's left side. Sitting down, he wrapped his right arm around Atemu's shoulders and brought the dragon's head to his chest. Serena could still see that the man was still in shock, since he didn't fully register the physical touch for at least a couple seconds. He then blinked and fully realized where he was and who was holding him. Latching his arms around the boy's waist, he let out a chocked cry into Yugi's shoulder. The mage sighed and ran a hand through the other's hair in a smoothing motion to calm the dragon down.

-It's alright- Yugi whispered reassuringly. Atemu did not answer but burred his head deeper into Yugi's shoulder, wreaked with shakes and sobs. Yugi sighed and kept on running his hand through the others hair, trying to calm him just a bit more.

-It's all right Atemu; I'm right here…shh- he murmured. Atemu shook his head and griped his lover tighter.

--No…g-gods no…I can't…take this a-any more…-- he whispered, then crying out. --Just make it all s-stop please!-- he screamed. Yugi closed his eyes and brought Atemu's head closer to his own body.

-I know…I know…if I could Atemu, I would make this pain go away…- he paused. -I'm sorry I can't help…I can't do anything…- he whispered. Atemu's cries slowly stopped and he shook his head.

--No…you…you've done so…so much for me Yugi-- he whispered, sitting up and staring right into Yugi's eyes. --I don't know where I would be without you…-- he murmured. Leaning back down on Yugi's shoulder, he suddenly smiled. "As long as you are near me I'm as happy as I can ever be…with or without this…thing in my mind," he said. Yugi couldn't help but smile. Burring his face into Atemu's hair, he sat there in contentment. Serena stared and then sighed. This was not going to be easy to get used to.

"Um…Yugi," She started, moving down to be kneeling in front of her nephew. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at her. Serena said nothing since her statement of his name, making Yugi cock his head in confusion.

"What?" he asked simply. Serena closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yugi, you do know that if your grandfather finds out about this Atemu or you will be severally hurt you know this," she whispered diligently, hoping Atemu didn't hear them. Yugi sighed and leaned his head into Atemu's hair.

"I know…" he whispered. "I've known since the beginning, and I tried to get away from it and failed." He shook his head. "I will not do that again, I refuse to leave him Serena I refuse to…" he muttered, buried his face deeper into Atemu's hair. "I love him…" Serena stared and then shook her head in resentment.

"Yugi…you…I…" she stopped and sighed. "I cannot change your mind, I can see that. Just…be careful, I still care about you and your grandfather does too even if he doesn't show it," she said. Yugi nodded.

"I know…" he said again. Serena nodded and glanced toward the ground.

--Yugi…I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble…-- Atemu muttered. Yugi blinked and shook his head.

-You've given me no trouble Atemu, non-at all- he whispered, rubbing his face into Atemu's hair. Atemu shook his head and pulled back.

"But I have," he said out loud. Yugi still shook his head.

"No, you have not," he retorted. Atemu shook his head wildly, burring his face into his hands.

"No…I have…" he muttered, shaking his head. Yugi sighed and moved to pet Atemu's head, running his hand through thick bangs.

"Common Atemu, don't be so negative," he whispered to the other. The more you blame yourself…you're going to hurt yourself too much…" Atemu glanced up and almost let out a chuckle.

"You aunt said the same thing…" he said, glancing over at the woman. Yugi looked up at her as well and smiled.

"That she did…" he said with a grin. Sighing, he began to stand. "Common, why don't you lay down for a while," he offered the dragon. "If you get too weak you might lose your human form," he explained. Atemu nodded slowly and began to stand.

"You're the one who need rest," he said back. Yugi blinked, cocking his head to the side.

"He's right," Serena said. She stood as well. "Yugi, you're not supposed to be even walking for another hour let alone being awake. You need rest as much as any one here." She said. Yugi nodded, and then stopped in mid nod.

"Um…Serena…where's Anakai, if she's sleep I'll be pretty surprised," he said, looking around. Serena smiled.

"I let your Uncle Chris take her out. Which thinking about that now maybe wasn't the best idea, but as you can see it was better that she wasn't here," she explained. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, your right," he said. Breathed out deeply, he walked past her and flopped down on the couch.

"I'm taking a nap, whoever what's to join me go right ahead," he said, leaning back. Atemu smiled.

--I'll join, but…-- he walked over so I he was standing over the boy. --Only as long as I am on the same couch as you-- he said with a smile, poking Yugi's nose. Yugi scrunched his face up and glared.

-I dunno…- he said, smirking. -I think I'll watch to TV first- he said, grabbing the remote. Atemu smiled and sat down next to Yugi, closer to the armrest of the cough. Serena watched the two and smiled.

"Well, as long as you're getting some sleep, I'm going to go pick Anakai up ok," she said, grabbing her coat. "I told Chris I was going to pick her up 15 minutes ago whoops." She turned to the two. "Any behavior over a PG rating in this room an you will regret ever meeting each other," she said, glared at the two. The smiling like the sweetest woman ever, "I'll see you two soon," and at that the door closed. Both Atemu and Yugi were staring at the closed door in shock.

"That was…an unexpected thing for her to say…" Atemu said, turning back to the TV. Yugi smiled.

"My family is blunt…too blunt. Get used to it," he said with a laugh. Atemu smiled.

"Well, I'll get used to it later."

DMYY- wow…-stares- I really went overboard on this one xD Hehe, well, at least I didn't leave off too much of a cliffie again lmao xD Well, thank you ALLLL for the reviews and I have reached my goal of over 96 reviews to 101 reviews! Yaaaay! And thank you especially Myst49, you were my first 100th reviewer :D yaaay, if you want, I'll do up a little one shot for ya…eventually…I will do one! But it might take awhile for it to get up -sweatdropps- haha…well, I thank every singe ONE OF YOU for this! And please review again! You all rock! REVIEW:D


	14. My Loving Family

DMYY- Just re-posting a few chapters.

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-14?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 14- My Loving Family**

Serena was driving down the main road, her mind clogged with thoughts alike.

'Damn, how in the world am I gona keep this a secret…' she thought, turning into the parking lot where Chris and her daughter were. Turning the car off, she got out and stretched.

'I just hope Chris doesn't ask why I'm late…' she muttered. Composing herself and getting rid of all those annoying thoughts, she walked up the area to the park where the man was playing with a young girl on the swings. Anakai looked up as saw her mom.

"HI mommy!" she yelled. Serena smiled and came closer.

"Hello there Anakai, hi Chris, thanks for watching her. Sorry I'm late," she said. Chris grinned, grabbing the swing that the young girl was on and stopped it so Anakai could get off.

"Oh it's no problem. Anyways, it's 'that time of month' again for Laura," he shivered. "Damn why I married a woman who PMS's so badly is beyond me. I was glad to get away from her," he said with a laugh. Serena sweat dropped and grinned.

"Heh, well, ok then," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "Well I better get back, common Anakai, say goodbye to Uncle Chris," she said. Anakai grinned and ran over to her uncle.

"Bye bye," she giggled. Chris grinned and lifted the girl off the ground.

"Good to see you too kiddo," he said back, setting the girl down. "Now be good for your mother you here!" he bellowed. Serena rolled her eyes and grabbed Anakai's hand.

"Right Chris, I'll see you later," she sent-off. Walking to her car, she opened the back door and picked Anakai up, putting her into her car seat.

"There you go honey," she said, strapping her in. Closing the door, she walked over to the other side and got into the drivers side.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty!" Anakai whined. Serena grinned, reaching down to the cup holders to get the sippie cup.

"Here Anakai," she said, handing the drink to the girl. The little one grabbed the cup and began drinking out of it.

'Ah…quiet for a couple minutes…' she thought, turning the car on. Putting in into reverse, she drove out of the parking space she had and went out of the parking lot. Driving down the main street once again, her mind began to wander back to Yugi and Atemu.

'I really wonder…at least Chris didn't sense anything,' Serena thought, sighing.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Anakai asked, stopping from sipping from her cup. Serena glance back and the child and grinned.

"Nothing Anakai, oh guess what? Uncle Yugi's at out room," she said in a happy go lucky voice. Anakai clapped her hands (hand and cup) together.

"Yay, uncle Yugi! Will I be able to play with uncle Yugi mommy!" Anakai asked. Serena smiled, why her daughter was so considerate, she'd never know.

"I don't know Anakai, Yugi had a friend over with him and he's sleepy today ok?" she said. "Uncle Yugi might be a bit to tired to play a lot." Anakai pouted.

"Aww, ok then. I'll just give him a big hug then!" she chirped, waving her hands in the air. Serena chuckled.

"Sure then Anakai," she said. The drive went quiet after that, since Anakai had gone back to sipping juice again. They eventually made it too the Hotel they were staying at. Serena smiled, got out and closed the door behind her. Walking around the car, she opened the passenger door and undid the booster seat that Anakai was in. Once the strap was undone, she picked the little girl up and placed her on the ground. Closing the door and locking the car, she walked over to an entrance to the hotel. Taking out her key card, she slides it through the slot and walked inside. Taking her daughters hand in hers, she walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. Waiting a bit, she glanced down at Anakai who still had the sippie cup in on hand and drinking from it. Undoing her hand from her mothers, she pushed the button again…and again, and again, and again. Serena laughed and pulled her hand away.

"Anakai, stop that," she said with a laugh as the doors opened. The little one took the sippie out of her mouth and grinned.

"But it came didn't it mommy!" she said happily, dragging her mother into the elevator. Reaching out to the other buttons, she pushed the two. Serena smiled.

"So you've learned your numbers?" she asked as the doors closed and the device began to move. Anakai grinned and nodded.

"I did mommy! See, that," she pointed to the one button. "Is one! This two that three and…and that…um…" she paused, pouting. "I don't remember…"

"Four?" her mother added in. Anakai smiled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, four!" she bellowed happily. Suddenly the elevator stopped, dinging, and the doors opened. Serena walked out, holding onto her daughter by the hand.

"Now Anakai, I was to tell you to be quiet. Uncle Yugi might be sleeping and we don't want to wake him ok?" she told the girl as she unlocked the door. Anakai nodded. Serena turned around and opened the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she turned and looked over to where she remembered Yugi and Atemu being. Blinking as she saw the two of them, she then beamed brightly. Yugi's face was nestled right in the crock of Atemu's bare neck, and his legs curled up to his chest. Atemu had his right arm around the young ones shoulder, his head tilted to the left, mouth open and breathing shallowly. Yugi's injured arm was relaxed across the side of his body, and his other arm curled in against Atemu's chest. The remote was slipping slowly out of Atemu's left hand, and the TV was left on. Also Serena noticed that Yugi had changed his clothing from his now torn up concert uniform (that, oddly, is still in once piece even after all that's happened) and into a clean t-shirt and jeans. Atemu had also put some shoes on and a plain red shirt as well.

'They look so peaceful…' she whispered in her mind. Atemu looked as far form a dragon as you could get. His face soft and gentle; and Yugi didn't look like a magic controlling, powerful mage. Just an ordinary, older teenager, small for his age, and containing pure light. Serena blinked. One almost completely light…the other mostly darkness. Perfect human beings of the term Yin Yang. Serena closed her eyes and then opened them, glancing around for her daughter. Her smile faltered when she couldn't find the girl.

"Anakai," she whispered. "Anakai, where are you…" she muttered. Looking around, her eyes fell on Atemu and Yugi again to see Anakai standing in front of them, eyeing the two.

"Anakai," she whispered loudly, running over the girl. "Let them sleep!" she said. Anakai glanced up at her mother.

"Why's Uncle Yugi sleeping with another man?" she asked. Serena ran a hand through her hair.

"Ah…Anakai, just…common, lets go into the other room," she said, grabbing the girls hand and leading her away from the couple. Anakai allowed her mother to lead her away from Yugi and Atemu. Once in the bedroom of the Suite, Serena closed the swing doors that separated the other room from this one. Walking over to her bed, she set Anakai down.

"Now Anakai, you can watch TV, but you have to be quiet ok?" she told the girl. Anakai blinked and nodded.

"Ok…but mommy, why is that friend of Uncle Yugi's here? Huh?" she asked innocently. "And why is Uncle Yugi so tiered?" Serena ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"Yugi's…had a long day. He's tired and his friend is too ok," she told the girl. Turning and grabbing the remote she turned the TV on. "Watch some TV Anakai, I'll be right back ok?" she told the girl. Anakai nodded and grabbed the remote out of her mom's hand, switching the channels till it got to a show of Spongebob Squarepants. She began to giggle at the show, forgetting about her mother at the moment. Serena smiled in relief and walked out into the other room, closing the door behind her again. Walking over to the two, she gently took the remote out of Atemu's hand and switched the TV off. Placing the remote on the TV, she turned to the couple on couch. Atemu's arm had moved from resting on the armrest to lying between him and the edge of the couch. Yugi shifted a bit as well and moved closed to Atemu, burring his head deeper into the crook of the others neck. His eyelids stirred and one violet eye cracked open, gazing around tiredly till his site fell on Serena. Blinking, he let out an embarrassed squeak and immediately moved away from Atemu. Atemu opened his eyes, confused on the sudden loss of heat and the movement. He glanced up at Serena and tiredness was immediately washed away from his face.

"Uh…U-um Serena…hi," Yugi greeted hesitantly. "Um…um, i-it's not what it looks like…r-really…I-I mean…um…" he droned off, a blush covering his face in embarrassment. Serena chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Oh Yugi, it's fine. Believe me, I could tell if something was going on," she said with a laugh. Yugi's blush deepened.

"Um...yeah, sorry…" he muttered. Atemu sighed and yawned.

"I'm still tired…" he muttered in mid yawn. Yugi glanced over at him.

"You shouldn't be _that_ tired!" he exclaimed. Atemu shrugged and leaned back, attempting to fall back asleep. Yugi glared and hit the other over the top of the head.

-Oh stop it!- he bellowed. Atemu sat up straight, rubbing the back of his head, glared back at Yugi.

--I hate you…-- he muttered.

-I love you too- Yugi said with a laugh. Atemu rolled his eyes and glance up at a confused Serena.

"Um…" the woman started. "What…are you doing?" she asked. Yugi glanced up at her.

"Talking," he stated simply. Serena raised and eyebrow questionably.

"Uh…" she started, sweat dropping. Yugi blinked.

"Can't you…hear us?" he asked, a frown casting over his face. Serena shook her head slowly.

"Hear you…when?" she asked. Yugi stared.

"Telepathically. Speaking though thoughts, you couldn't hear us?" he asked again. Serena blinked.

"Yugi, how in the world can you speak telepathically, you've never been taught how to do that," she said.

"I thought all mages could hear the way we talk," Atemu said. Serena looked over at him.

"What do you mean my that?" she asked. Atemu sat up straighter.

"When I'm in my true dragon form, we lose the ability to talk out loud, so we talk through a mind like…voice…" he said, blinking. "Don't all mages have that ability or magic to hear us, Yugi can," he stated. Serena shook her head.

"I couldn't hear anything. Maybe…I sensed you two were doing something but I could specifically hear your words…" she said, placing her hand on her chin in thought. "Why you can talk with him Yugi I don't know…we're not supposed to be able to communicate that way unless we were specifically taught it. So…" she looked up at him. "I don't recall you going through that kind of training." Yugi cocked his head to the side, thinking as well.

"Huh…when I could first hear Atemu, I just thought it was the magic inside of me that allowed it to happen…" Yugi muttered. Serena suddenly sighed and ran a hand through her brunette hair.

"I suppose the only one will really know about it is, sadly, Sugoroku…" she murmured, glancing to the side. Yugi nodded.

"I suppose…well," he stretched a bit. "We don't need to think about it," he reached over and grabbed the remote out of Atemu's hand, turning the TV back on. "I'm just gona relax my brain and watch TV," he said, laying himself over Atemu's legs.

"Hey, my legs are not a pillow," Atemu muttered, shoving the boys head off. Yugi caught himself from falling onto the floor and glared up at Atemu.

"I'm the one that's injured, not you," he poked Atemu's legs. "Besides, your legs make a _fine _pillow!" he said with a laugh. Atemu rolled his eyes and allowed the younger one to do as he wished. Serena blinked questionably and then laughed.

"You two are too funny," she said with a chuckle. Standing, she walked over to the sink like area. "Do you guys want anything to eat…I don't think I have anything left over from last night…" she glanced into the fridge. "Yes, nope, no food," she stood and turned to the two collage men. "You guys want anything in particular? I can order something if you want. I'm hungry so…" she trailed off, waiting for an answer. Yugi sat up straighter.

"Um…I'm hungry but whatever you buy…don't really care," he shrugged and turned to Atemu. "What about you?" he asked. Atemu looked over at him and then to Serena.

"I don't care either, get what you want," he said. Serena nodded and grabbed the phone.

"I'll say pizza, Anakai will like that," she said, looking through the phone book for a pizza place nearby. Yugi blinked.

"Where is she anyway?" he asked. Serena held the phone up to her ear.

"She's in the bedroom…oh hi. Can I order some pizza for take out?" she said into the receiver and began taking their order. Yugi turned back to the TV and laid his head over Atemu's knees. The dragon held up his hand and stroked Yugi's hair lovingly. Yugi smiled.

-Mmm, that feels nice…- he murmured. Atemu chuckled.

--Ah, really?-- he began rubbing the boys scalp soothingly. Yugi nuzzled the others legs.

-Mmm…heh it does…- he said, dozing off slightly. Atemu chuckled lightly and kept up his actions. Yugi folded his un-injured arm under his head, closing his eyes in contentment. Over on the other side of the room, Serena has finished with the phone call, and placed the phone back in its cradle. Turning around, she glanced over at the couple on her couch. She smiled, walking over to the two to sit down in one of the sofa chairs.

"Ya know, it's not that hard to tell that you two are a couple," she said with a smirk. Atemu glanced up at her, but his hand did not stop moving over Yugi's head.

"If you want to keep this a secret," Serena continued. "Then you're going to have to conceal your affection a _little_ bit more here," she said with a laugh. Atemu blinked and then shrugged.

"We're not in public at all…why should I care right now?" he asked, closing his eyes. Serena rubbed her head, chuckling yet again.

"You surely are hopeless aren't ya?" she asked, glancing up at the two through her bangs. Yugi had opened one eye to look at her, and then just snuggled back into his lover's knees.

"If he stops, I'm going to hurt you," he said, directing it to Serena. "It feels nice…" he said with an almost purr afterwards. Serena smiled.

"I don't think I ever imagined something like this happening, but I guess the oddest things happen to…" she paused. "Well, I suppose you're _not_ normal…since you're a mage and all and the proh-" she suddenly stopped. "Um, and you being…you and all!" she exclaimed. Yugi now had both eyes open, staring at her curiously and even a bit of anger in that gaze. Blinking, he then sighed and closed his eyes, burring his face back into Atemu's knees. Atemu glanced down at the teen and sighed, moving his hands so he could massage the boy's neck and shoulder. The younger one gave a slight sigh in the relief of the tension. Serena sighed quietly, then hearing a door open, turned to it. Anakai was standing in the middle of the doorway, her hands clutching the bear of hers, glancing at her "Uncle" in confusion. Quietly coming out, she ran over to her mother and clutched the woman's leg.

"Mommy…I don't like how uncle Yugi is acting today…" she said quietly. Serena smiled lightly, and picked the girl up.

"Ah, it's alright Anakai," she told the girl. "That's Yugi's friend, Atemu. Do you remember Atemu?" she asked the little girl. Anakai slowly nodded.

"He was dragon…" she muttered. Serena blinked and then smiled.

"Yes he is, but Anakai, this is a secret. You cannot tell anyone. Not even grandpa Motou ok? Just a secret between you, them and me ok? Not even uncle Chris can know," she explained to the younger one. Anakai blinked and then slowly nodded.

"Ok mommy…" she whispered. Serena smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Good…now do you want to meet Atemu?" she asked the younger one, placing her on the ground.. Anakai, after getting her footing on the floor, nodded her head. Serena smiled and looked up at Yugi and Atemu. The two were listening and had most likely heard her conversation with the younger girl. Serena stood and gently took Anakai's hand in her own. Walking over to the two, she kneeled down.

"This is Atemu, Anakai. Yugi's really good friend," she explained to the little girl. Anakai had her teddy bear held up to her face, over her mouth. Blinking she nodded and reached out to touch Atemu. The dragon had long stopped his stroking on the younger ones head and Yugi had also sat up straight to face the girl. Anakai stared up at him, confused, all this new and unknown to her. Atemu was about to raise his hand in a greeting when his eyes caught onto the claws upon them. Lowering his hand, he just smiled.

"It's nice to meet you well…again I suppose," he said with a light laugh. Yugi smiled and then turned his head back down towards Anakai.

"Anakai, Atemu is very nice ok? You don't have to be scared of him." The girl blinked and the crawled up onto the couch between Yugi and Atemu. Looking up at the human dragon, she began glancing at his claws, eyes and other inhumanly parts of his body. Blinking again, she then grinned and began climbing up onto the dragons shoulder, trying to reach his one stray blond, straight up bang, dropping her bear in the process. Atemu made a small sound of protest, but allowed the girl to do as she wished. Anakai giggled as she grabbed the man's hair and then suddenly gave it a sharp tug. Atemu gave a shout of pain and objection. Yugi couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed Anakai.

"Anakai, stop that! You're hurting him!" he exclaimed. Anakai let go of Atemu's hair and turned to Yugi.

"But it's cool uncle Yugi!" she said with a giggle. Yugi placed the girl down on the sofa seat and sighed.

"Yes it may be," he then patted Atemu's head extra hard. "But it hurts when you pull on it," he explained, giving Atemu's head one final hard pat. The dragon glared down at the mage.

--You're being more annoying then she ever was…-- he muttered. Yugi smirked.

-I know- he said back. Atemu just rolled his eyes and moved away from the child and the teen. Yugi grinned and placed Anakai on the ground. The girl turned back to him, blinking.

"Uncle Yugi…" she started in a semi quiet voice. Yugi glanced down at her and smiled.

"Yes Anakai?" he said. The girl blinked her hazel eyes and pointed at Atemu.

"If he is a dragon..." she stopped. "Then…he doesn't look like a dragon…why?" she asked. Yugi blinked, confused.

"Um…could you repeat that Anakai?" he asked. The girl blinked inoceently again.

"He's not furry or…or have big claws!" she explained, holding up her hands in a cat like way. "And…where's his giant," she held out her hands horizontally as wide as she could. "Body and wings?" she asked. Yugi then nodded.

"Because…well," he glanced over at Atemu.

-Think it's ok to say this stuff?- he asked. Atemu shrugged and nodded slightly.

--Sure, I don't see why not-- he answered. Yugi nodded and turned back to Anakai.

"Well Anakai, Atemu can look like a human even though he is not. So that people aren't mean to him and idolize him from regular people. Like us, to fit in with humans we have to act like them," he explained. Anakai nodded.

"I get it Uncle Yugi," she turned to Atemu and crawled up onto his lap. "So he's like us?" she asked again. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, in many ways he is," he said. Anakai smiled and nodded. Atemu blinked and turned to Yugi.

--She's quite mature for her age-- he stated quietly. Yugi nodded.

-Yeah…quiet understanding, it's nice though- he turned to Atemu, grinning. -She'll accept you, which makes me glad- he said. Atemu smiled. Glancing back at Anakai, he patted her head.

"Thank you Anakai, that actually means a lot to me," he said. Anakai giggled slightly, clutching her teddy bear that she received from the floor.

"Yay!" she said with a laugh, bouncing on Atemu's legs. The dragon chuckled and picked the girl up, placing her next to him on the couch. The girl then was picked up by her mother, who brought the younger one next to her again. Serena smiled, placing the girl in her lap.

"Hey Serena," Yugi started. The woman looked up. "How long _are_ you and the family planning on staying?" he asked. Serena smiled.

"We're leaving later today. Actually, I should get packing, I have to meet Sugoroku at around noonish and it's already almost 10," she said, glancing at her watch. "Were all traveling back together, it'll maker life easier," she explained. Yugi smiled and stood.

"Then maybe we sound get going," he said. Atemu nodded as well.

"We don't want to keep you from anything," the taller one said politely. Serena smiled and waved it off.

"And leave before the pizza even got here, well ok then," she said, standing and placing Anakai on the ground. "I was planning on saving it for the trip back home anyway," she said with a wink. Yugi chuckled.

"So why are you getting pizza so early…sounds weird to have some this early in the morning." Serena laughed.

"That pizza is all I'm going to eat till about seven and I cannot eat on the road…way to hard," she said with a grin. Yugi laughed.

"Ok then," turning to Atemu, he smiled. "You're the one who needs to take me home, remember that," he said with a grin. Atemu rolled his eyes and placed a hand around Yugi's shoulders.

"I know hikari," he said, grinning. Yugi smiled and pushed himself out of the other's embrace. Walking over to Anakai, he kneeled and gave her a hug.

"See ya Anakai, I'll see you soon," he said as a goodbye. Anakai returned the hug.

"Bye bye Uncle Yugi," she giggled. The older mage smiled and stood. Turning he gave Serena a hug as well.

"I guess this is goodbye for now. Hope you guys visit again," he said. Serena returned it and then backed away from her cousin.

"Same to you Yugi," she let go of Yugi and walked over to Atemu. Stopping in front of the man, she smiled and embraced him. Atemu took in a hitched breath of surprise

"If you're going to apart of Yugi's life, then you're apart of our family, and that's my family," she whispered to the other. Atemu blinked in confused and returned the embrace shakily, this type of showing of love confusing and foreign to him (besides him and Yugi). Serena chuckled and pulled back, her hands on Atemu's shoulders.

"I truly do hope our family accepts you Atemu Akashi," she said with a soft smile. Atemu nodded slowly, his face clearly showing incredulity at what the woman just told him. Serena smiled and was suddenly pushed to the side as Anakai ran up between her and Atemu, hugging the man's legs.

"Bye bye Uncle Atemu," she said with a giggle. Atemu blinked, shocked on the new name. Then smiling, he kneeled down and embraced the young girl.

"I was very glad to meet you Anakai," he looked up at Serena. "Both of you." He then stood, letting go of the girl. Yugi walked over to him and took the others hand in his.

"Thanks again Serena," he grinned. "See you soon," and at that said, he and the dragon opened the door and were gone.

DMYY- -pokes screen- not a great ending but wev xD Thank you ALLLLL for the reviews! At an all time record for me yush! Anyway, hoping to get over 140 or maybe 150 reviews! -gasps- so please review, and arrrg, I still have to get that one-shot done for myst49! .-. mehe…I have one in mind but it still hasn't made ish way to thy keybord heheh….-sweatdrops- anywho, when you see a one-shot posted yush, be happyyy! xD Ok, pleases REVIEW! PLEASE! Little el blue button is callllling! REVIEW:D


	15. Car Ride

DMYY- Ok, Happy Dragon-san put in so many questions, I cannot leave them unanswered xD Well, for your first question why they didn't make a big deal out of Anakai being younger than Yugi is the fact that she's not in the direct bloodline of the Motou family. She is a mage, yes, but her father is from another mage clan/family (which ever you want) so her surname is different (I have not yet made up what it is . ) And Serena is Yugi's older cousin so she's also slightly distanced from the Motou family. K'…next one…fixing xD (and might be re-posted by the time I post this) Next…Anakai loves that one gravity deifying blond bang, who doesn't! hehe :D It's more for humors sake then anything else. And the rest…yeah, thanks for all that!

I really do have trouble with all this at times, and it's really nice to have a reviewer/reader that can point these little things out or takes the time for that matter. Not disrespecting anyone else, it's just really helpful, arigato! Finally found a beta, but I'm sending my chapters to her in order and then reposting the one she beta's so…yeah :D Will take awhile for all of em' hehe. Well, thanks again everyone for the reviews!

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-15?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 15- Car Ride**

Both mage and dragon walked out of the hotel, hand and hand, both in a peaceful silence. Yugi glanced over at Atemu, feeling pure happiness pouring out of the other. Yugi gripped the others hand in his own tightly, leaning on the other slightly.

--Did she…-- Atemu started. Yugi glanced up at the other's face. --Did she really mean…every word…?-- he asked. Yugi blinked and then smiled.

"I believe she did," he said out loud. "She wouldn't lie about something like that, believe me," Yugi explained to his other. Atemu nodded and they neared his car. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he clicked the automatic un-locking button and let go of his aibou's hand. Briskly walking forward, he opened the door for Yugi. The boy grinned as he stepped inside.

"Why thank you perfect gentlemen." Atemu smirked

"You're welcome!" he said. Closing the door, he walked around the car to the driver's side and got in. Once seated and the door closed, he glanced over at Yugi.

"Your families going to be gone in less than two hours…" he stated, smirking cat like. Yugi blinked, glancing over at him, his eyes narrowing in disturbed way.

"…" he was silent, and then he sighed. "I have a god damn broken arm Atemu!" he bellowed. The other chuckled, placing the key in the ignition.

"I know hikari! I was _joking_!" he said playfully. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Take me home oh fateful chauffeur," the teen said, waving his hand. Atemu laughed, switching the car into reverse and backing out of his parking space.

"Fine then," he said, quickly shifting the car into drive and speeding out of the parking lot. Speeding to the end, and not even stopping to look, he drove out onto the beltline, speeding the car up to 55 in a mere 5 seconds. (A/N-the beltline is not like a highway, but a four-lane really busy street. Not like highway!) Atemu smirked, regaining a gentler speed and turned to a white-paled face. Atemu blinked.

"hey Yugi," he poked the other. "You alright?" Yugi glanced over at him.

"Have you ever heard of LOOKING!" he bellowed to the other. Atemu grinned.

"Maybe," he said with a laughed. Yugi sighed, shaking his head in irritation. They fell into a peaceful silence; Atemu grinning so much Yugi swore his face would be stuck that way. The dragon then let out a groan as he saw traffic ahead of them as he exited the beltline onto the highway.

"Ah damn…" he muttered. "Times like this I just want to fly over them…" he muttered. Yugi laughed.

"Sorry but no," he chuckled. Atemu sighed and then reached up to the sun blocker where he had on of those CD holders. Searching through them quickly, he pulled a burned CD and slipped it inside the disc holder. Yugi glanced up at him.

"What do you have on it?" he asked. Atemu smiled.

"Some rock, and anime music," he said. Yugi blinked.

"You watch anime?" he asked.

"It's an _acquired_ taste," he said with a laugh. Yugi smiled.

"Then I fit, I like some too. What's your favorite one?" he asked. Atemu blinked.

"Well…a lot…huh, I really don't know, there's so many out there, it's hard to say," he laughed lightly. The younger one smiled.

"Same, so what animes are these songs from?" he asked. Atemu grinned, reaching down and pushing the skip button.

"Well there's _this_ from cowboy bebop" the other chuckled. Yugi blinked and then cocked his head to the side.

"The movie?" he asked.

"Yup!" the other said in return. The younger one grinned, stomping his foot to the beat.

"It makes you want to dance," he said with a laugh. Atemu nodded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. The listened in for a while, and then even began singing along to the chorus parts.

" 'What's up sweet cakes? Who's hip anyway? Earthgirls are easy. What you gonna do lil' buckaroo? (Hey you, you better ask her nice!) All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom'," they sang along. Slowly, the song ended and flipped to another one. The mage then blinked.

"Hey I've heard this song before…wait, what's it called?" he turned to Atemu.

"Stupid Girl by Cold," he explained. Yugi stared.

"I have been trying to find out who sang this song for like forever!" he bellowed. Atemu laughed.

"I'll let you borrow the CD later and you can stick it on your iPod," he said. Yugi was nearly jumping for joy.

"Yes finally!" he bellowed.

"Don't get to excited, you might hurt yourself," Atemu said, laughing. Yugi glared and the focused his attention on the song that was playing, humming along, and eventually singing along to it.

"She's going away, (she's going away). What's wrong with my life today? She's going away, (she's going away). What's wrong with my life today? Stupid girl, stupid girl," he softly sung along. Atemu smiled and joined in.

"I'm a loner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, in my mind. I'm a bad one, I'm a good one, I'm a sick one, with a smile. I can't take this, born to break this," and then they launched out at the chorus, singing as loud as necessary.

"She's going away, (she's going away). What's wrong with my life today? She's going away, (she's going away). What's wrong with my life today? Stupid girl, stupid girl, stupid, stupid girl." Yugi the chuckled as the band began to sing in pitches instead of actual words.

"I love this song…when you think about it though the lyrics aren't very…joyful," he stated. Atemu nodded as the song came to an end.

"Yeah, but it's got a really nice beat," he said, grinning. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, agreed," the teen stated. The sat in silence for a while, waiting for the next song to come on. When it did, Yugi smiled.

"Wow, nice song," he said. Atemu smiled.

"Hai, one of my favorites," he said, softly singing along. Yugi glanced over at him.

"What's the name?" he asked. Atemu stopped his singing to turn to the younger one.

"Pride by High and Mighty Color, a J-Pop group," he explained, singing along again.

"So what are they saying?" Yugi asked. Atemu blinked.

"Um…ah, I don't really know," he grinned sheepishly. "I'm not very good at translating Japanese to English very well…or well English to Japanese either," he said with a chuckle. Yugi smiled.

"But you can sing fluently to it," he said. Atemu smiled.

"Ahaha, you could think of it that way…or just following along," he said with a laugh. The mage rolled his eyes.

"Or that," he said with a grin. Like before, then fell into a silence again, but did not speak up that much again. Just listing to the music and allowing that to fill the peaceful silence between them. Yugi then yawned and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. The dragon glanced over, mirth in his gaze.

"Awww, what's wrong?" he asked in a childish voice. Yugi rolled his eyes at the other and buried his face into the other's shoulder.

"Nothing…can't this one's boyfriend be touched by his boyfriend?" he asked with a giggle. Atemu smiled, nuzzling and then kissing the boys head.

"Sure, I suppose," he murmured. Yugi smiled.

"Then my head stays here," he stated with firmness to his voice. Atemu sighed happily and turned his head back to the road. Yugi closed his eyes in contentment, a smile gracing his lips.

"Wake me when we get to my place…" he muttered. Atemu nodded, taking one hand off the wheel to pet the boy's hair. Yugi gave a slight sigh in enjoyment and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. Atemu smiled, taking his hand off the boy's head. Placing that hand back on the wheel, he let out an even sigh.

'What a day this has been…' he thought. 'From running from my families little group of retrievers to Mizuka coming back…to Serena and her child,' he glanced over at Yugi's sleeping form.

'By god I hope she can keep it a secret…or if she doesn't, then to just let Yugi's grandfather accept me. But…' he sighed inwardly and his mental voice lowered. 'Alas, him actually accepting me are so slim…it just may never happen…' he took in a deep breath.

-But…even if the chances are small, it's still a chance- Yugi suddenly said. Atemu jolted up slightly, glancing over at his 'sleeping' lover.

--I thought you were asleep-- he chuckled. Yugi sat up.

"You think to much," he confirmed bluntly. Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I _think_ unlike some people," he poked at Yugi. "Ahem, you." Yugi gave a smiled and pushed the hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," he said, grinning. Atemu smiled and glanced up at the road.

"Ah finally," he said, exiting off the highway. "That took too long," he declared. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah…so, do you know how to get to my dorm?" he asked. Atemu nodded.

"Mildly yes. It's just down the road from mine right?" he asked. The mage nodded.

"Yup, just down Jackson and then you turn on Greenville Ave. It's the first couple there," he explained. The dragon nodded, his demon eyes bright.

"Ok," he agreed. Stopping at a red light, he switched from the CD to the radio. Yugi glanced up at him, but said nothing. They drove down the one street for a while, Atemu glancing around for Greenville Ave. He was beginning to grow tired of not finding it.

"Where in hell's name is it?" He bellowed. Yugi laughed.

"It's just ahead you impatient beast!" he said, snickering. Atemu growled as they finally got to the street. Atemu spin the wheel and quickly turned into the avenue. Yugi let out a sigh.

"I will never get used to your driving," he muttered. Atemu laughed out loud.

"Ahaha, well to bad!" he retorted playfully. Yugi shook his head, a smile on his face. Glancing up, he pointed out the near building on their right.

"It's right there," he explained. Atemu nodded, turning his blinker on and driving to the side of the road in the parking spaced and turning his car off. He turned to his boyfriend, smiling.

"I'll help you get your violin," he offered, getting out first. Yugi opened the door as well and stepped out. Atemu walked around his car and opened the door, grabbing Yugi's stuff and his violin as well. Handing the instrument to Yugi, he closed the door, the backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll walk you up," he said, ushering the other forward. Yugi smiled.

"Thanks," he told the other. Atemu nodded and walked inside the building. Strolling forward more, he entered in the main lobby area of the dorm (A/N don't fully know what dorms look like, and completely guessing). Looking around, he caught sight of the stairs. Smiling, he began walking towards the doors, his stride smooth and almost elegant like. Yugi did, in fact, notice this certain quality of Atemu. The man could not always hide his animal like ways. Many animals will walk in a soft way, like cats or even horses at times have that distinct walk. They don't move like humans. The way that humans would move is more irregular like and rough. But…Atemu _didn't_ move like that. His gait was smoother and he walked more on the toes of his feet then on his heals like more humans. Then again, Yugi was making a quiet big deal of Atemu acting non-human…hey, he wasn't! The mage sighed, trying to center his thoughts and not make them so confusing. Quickly jogging after the man, he came up next to the other.

"I'm on the third floor," Yugi said.

"K'," Atemu answered. Yugi smiled, briskly walking up the stairs. It took about a minute or so, but they made it to the third floor. Exiting out of the stairs, the dragon turned to Yugi for where to go. The boy started going left so Atemu followed. The mage was now digging into his pocket, trying to find his keys as they neared the door.

"Damnit, where did I put them…ah," he pulled the golden trinket out, and finally reaching their destination, placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open and Yugi walked inside. Placing his backpack on his bed, he pointed to his desk where his laptop laid.

"Just stick it under there," he explained. Atemu did just that and placed it there. Turning, he gave the boy a grin.

"Anything else you need?" he asked with a hit of laughter in his voice. Yugi chuckled.

"No thank you," he said. "Now, out you go!" he ushered the other to the door.

"Aww, hikari, are you throwing me _out_?" he exclaimed sarcastically. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I just happen to have a paper due tomorrow for History and it is a quarter of my grade for this semester," he explained. Atemu laughed.

"Ahaha, Yugi, I was kidding!" He forced the other to let go of him and traveled to the door on his own.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yugi," he said, laughing lightly and giving the younger one a hug around the shoulders. The other giggled lightly and pushed away from the other so they were at least an inch apart. Smiling up at the other, he stood up on his tiptoes and gives his lover a kiss on the lips. Atemu kissed the other back just as forcefully, and then they parted. Yugi opened his eyes, revealing sparkling amethyst depths. The dragon chuckled and nuzzled the boy's forehead.

"See ya hikari."

"Bye Atemu," Yugi said, as the other exited out his door. The dragon waved and then sticking his hands in his pockets, walked down the hall, not looking back. Yugi closed the door fully and turned to his computer. Turning it on, he waited to the little thing to load up.

"I am not in the mood to write a stinking _report_!" Yugi exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "Oh well, serves me right for procrastinating…" he muttered. Bringing the computer onto his lap. He opened up some documents and began typing.

DMYY- Sorry for the kinda short chappie -sweatdrops- and…yeah, to explain why I'm making a big thing of like…them singing together and such is that I want there to be some normality in them, and for them to do semi normal things…ish xD I kinda did that with meh old boyfriend so…though to just kinda throw it in there hehe. Anyway, updated chap 14 and slowly updating my betaed stories one by one (all depends how fast meh beta goes) so eventually they might all be betaed and my story will no longer be the hideous bad grammar pit of d00m! So…yeah, please review:D REVIEW!


	16. Romance and Movies

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-16?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 16-**

A few weeks passed since Yugi's family had come and gone. Those couple weeks were mildly quiet, Yugi heard from Serena a couple days after they returned to the east coast where they all lived. Those few weeks went by fast and soon a few months passed by, summer vacation coming ever nearer. Of course, as the summer came ever closer, so did a certain two-some. The two had gotten together that few months ago and were now going on some lovely 3 months together or so. Of course, Atemu and Yugi wanted their relationship to last longer if they could. Though, there was still the fact of Yugi's family, but for the time being, the two just allowed that thought to drift away from their minds and live in contentment. As of this nice spring day in May, the couple were at Yugi's dorm along with Bakura and Ryou, just spending a nice day relaxing, awaiting happily for the weekend to come (it was Friday). Atemu was sitting on Yugi's desk, a bottle of soda in hand. His legs were currently resting on the chair that his light sat in, the older ones legs draped over the others shoulders casually. The back of the chair was to Atemu, so Yugi could lean back without bothering the other. Across the room, Bakura was resting atop Ryou's bed, and the boy was sitting on the floor, occupying himself with chips and salsa. The taller one occasionally reached down to take a bit, making Ryou glare at him and snatch the bowl away.

"Stop eating my salsa!" he bellowed, red in the face of irradiation. "You said you would only have ONE!" Bakura ate the chip anyway, shrugging.

"Hey, you don't _own_ the salsa," he retorted with a huff. Ryou glared at the other and then stood; bringing the food back to their little refrigerator they kept in the room.

"Then I'm putting it away," he said, placing the salsa inside. Bakura rolled over so he was facing the other upside down, his head hanging off the bed.

"Aww, Ryou! Common, I'm hungry!" he wined. Ryou rolled his eyes and went to sit next to the upside down one.

"No," he sternly said back. Yugi finally joined in on their little argument.

"Bakura, you know you can just get up and get it back right…?" he asked with a sweat-drop forming over his brow.

"Yugi!" Atemu bellowed, placing his drink down. "You know he's _way_ to lazy to get up himself!" he dragon laughed, picking up his Coke again and taking a swig of the liquid. Yugi sighed.

"Suppose you're right," he muttered. Then turning his head upwards, he glanced at Atemu's Coke. Blinking, he reached up and snatched the beverage out of his lover's hand.

"Mine," he stated, taking a drink. Atemu glared at the mage below him, but then shrugged and sighed.

"So…" Ryou started, picking up the newspaper. "Did you guys want to see a movie today or not?" he asked, glancing up at the two. Atemu glanced up, licking his lips in thought.

"Hm…" he glanced outside. "Nyah, not today, it's nice out…" he thought some more then poked his other. "What do you want to do?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.

"I dunno…I not really in the mood to really do a whole lot. But," he turned his attention to Ryou and Bakura. "If you two want to go to a movie, don't let Atemu and me not coming ruin anything," he explained to the other pair. Bakura flipped to the ground and sat up straight.

"To the movies!" he bellowed, grabbing his hikari's hand and dragging him to the door.

"A-Ah! Bakura, let me at least get some shoes on!" he yelled. The half-dragon turned to him.

"Aww, why do you need these…these _shoes _things?" he bellowed, crossing his arms. Ryou glared up at him and then sighed. Walking over to the door, he grabbed his sneakers and began putting them on. Bakura stood there, tapping his feet impatiently (he never took his shoes off when he entered the room). The white haired teen finally finished and stood.

"Ok now we can-"

"GO!" Bakura bellowed, grabbing his hikari's hand yet again and streaking out the door. Both Yugi and Atemu stared in slight worry for their friend Ryou.

"They are the weirdest couple you will ever meet…" Yugi breathed. Atemu nodded, taking his soda back.

"You can say that again," muttered. Yugi nodded, then turned his face upward.

"So what to you want to do?" he asked.

"Don't you get tired of asking that question hikari…" he smirked. "You always know what I really want to do…" Yugi stared…then blinked and then let out a large breath.

"Pervert…" he muttered. Atemu laughed, ruffling the younger ones hair. Yugi pushed the hand away and yawned.

"Lets go for a walk," he murmured, standing. Atemu followed suite and threw his now empty plastic bottle into the trash.

"Hey!" The dragon turned to his mage, who had caught the bottle.

"Plastic!" he bellowed. "El no trasho! Recycle!" he threw it into a special bin where they put all the cans, paper and other recyclables. Atemu rolled his eyes.

"You are such an environmentalist," he muttered walking out the door.

"hey, it is NOT my fault that society doesn't care about our wonderful earth!" Yugi retorted back, glaring. Atemu rolled his eyes, grabbing his hikari's hand and leading him to the elevator.

"To the park!" he bellowed, trying to change the subject. They walked inside the elevator and Atemu pushed the 1st floor button.

"You and Bakura are one in the same…" Yugi muttered. Atemu smiled, nuzzling the other's cheek and neck.

"Oh are we?" he asked, grinning. Yugi was about to give a comment back, but then the other found his sensitive spot. The mage's breath quickened.

"Nng….cheater…" he muttered. Atemu stopped his misdoing and chuckled.

"Aww, what have I done now hikari?" he asked innocently. Yugi managed to keep his breath even and moved away from his said other. Suddenly, the elevator dinged, signaling they had reached the designated floor. The two walked out, not even bothering to separate their hands. Yes, they did get some strange looks as they walked out onto the sidewalk, but the two didn't really care. The walked across the street and began walking down to the riverside park. It didn't take long to reach the lovely area of sand and water. Yugi grinned as he neared the beach. His pace quickened, wanting to get there faster.

"Common, lets go wade in at the water!" he bellowed, tugging the other along. Atemu chuckled lightly, trying to keep his hikari in tact.

"All right all right!" he responded with a laugh. Yugi giggled lightly, finally getting to the beach. Glancing out, he saw no occupants over the sandy earth. It was quite warm out, but no one at the collage really started swimming till early June. There were some sunbathers though and other couples walking around. Yugi, not really wanting to be around that many other people, dragged Atemu over to a more deserted part of the beach. Not because he wanted to do anything that maybe a 10 year old shouldn't see…it was just some people would stare and Yugi really did not like that kind of attention. He found a quiet, secluded place and plopped down in the sand. Reaching down, he began to untie his sneakers and take his socked off; placing them inside his shoes. Atemu followed suite, sitting next to his hikari and taking his boots off. Yugi let out a tiny giggle of enjoyment as he berried his feet in the warm sand. It wasn't like in the summer when the white substance would be burning, it was just a lukewarm kind of feeling. Suddenly water washed over his feet, making the boy cringe in coolness. Atemu scooted next to the teen, allowing Yugi to rest up against him if he wished. The boy did just that, laying his atop Atemu's shoulder, smiling as his looked out on the slow, retreating tide. Neither spoke, just enjoying the scene in front of them, listening to the steady flop of the waves hitting the shore. And then the gently whoosh like sound of the wave retreating only to have another hit the shore right behind it. The light was dimming slightly since it was later in the day, but they weren't to sunset time yet. Yugi took in a breath and exhaled happily.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he stated. He could feel Atemu nod.

"Yes…it is," he muttered, nuzzling the boy's hair. "You are beautiful," he chuckled with a bright smile. Yugi grinned.

"No mushy stuff Atemu," he said, kissing the others hand that was wrapped around his shoulders. The dragon chuckled.

"Fine then," he said, drawing his face away from Yugi's hair. They drifted into another peaceful silence. Yugi then closed his eyes, letting his head rest fully on Atemu's shoulders, allowing the gentle sound of ocean waves rock him to sleep. The dragon chuckled.

"Getting sleepy are we?" he asked. Yugi shook his head.

-No…- he muttered. Atemu shook the other slightly.

--You sound pretty tired to me…-- he paused and the he smirked. --Do you maybe want to sleep over at my place tonight?-- he asked. Yugi opened his eyes, turning his head to look up at the other.

-I don't mind…- he answered. -Just to sleep Atemu- he said as an after thought, turning back to the ocean. No playfulness was in his voice, it completely serious. Atemu blinked, that smirk fading into a concerned frown.

--…Still not ready…?-- he asked. Yugi blinked, silent for a second and then sighed, shaking his head.

-I…- he paused, trying to find the right words. -I just…it'll bring everything just to a whole new level and…I don't know if…I'm…we're ready for that…- he muttered, glancing at the ground. -And it would bring us so much closer…make it so much more noticeable…- he whispered. Atemu nodded in understanding, gently rubbing the boys shoulders soothingly.

--I see what you mean hikari…but-- he grinned. --I still would very much like you to come over. Would you still want to?-- he asked. Yugi blinked, glancing up.

A laugh. "Sure Atemu, I'd love to," he leaned up and gave the other a small kiss and then lowered himself back to his regular position. The elder one chuckled.

"We can just hang ya know…we don't have to do anything," he looked out at the ocean. "I mean…this whole thing can't be for sex, that's just useless…" he muttered. Yugi nodded.

"I agree. But," he glanced up at his lover once again. "When the time comes to do something like that…I know we'll be ready. Do you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Atemu looked down at Yugi with kind, soft crimson eyes.

"I do," he murmured, kissing the teen on his forehead. Yugi giggled, moving back only to dive into Atemu's shoulder, nuzzling the soft material. He stopped, taking in a deep breath of the smell that he's grown all to fond of. The dragon gently petted the boy's hair, chuckling lightly.

"You are too funny hikari," he said softly. Then sitting straighter, he reached his hands into the air, stretching. "Ahh, lets go walk around for awhile, and then we can head back to my place." He rested his hands by his side, poking the boy. "You want to go rent a movie on the way back?" he asked. "I think the video store is just about a good walking distance away. If we leave now, we might be able to get there and to my dorm before the sun fully sets. Want to?" he asked. Yugi sat back, drawing himself away from his other.

"Um, sure. Yeah," he began to stand. "Yeah lets go!" he cheered, punching both fists in the air. Atemu stood as well, placing the boys hands back at his side.

"Easy there," he laughed. Reaching down he picked up his boots and began putting them on again.

"Oh yeah…um," he glanced up at Yugi. "How…h-how's your arm feeling?" he asked, swallowing the tiny lump in his throat. Yugi sat down to put his shoes on as well.

"Great. I was able to talk to Serena yesterday over the phone and she says I should be able to have my full strength back real soon," he paused, glancing over at the dragon. "Atemu," he started softly, "You don't have to feel bad for it. What happened, happened. It wasn't your fault either," he explained. Atemu's head was kept bent as he kept placing his boots on. Silence was abundant between them. Atemu finally sighed and stood.

"All I know is I wish it didn't happen…" he muttered, placing his hands in his pockets and walking up to the sidewalk.

"Common, lets go." Yugi stood as well, almost glaring into Atemu's back.

"You know it hurts when you do things like this. Like when you just walk away from all your problems…you know…it will come again. I _know_ that you know and…I know you're scared," the dragon stopped walking. "But that's one reason why I want to be here…to be with you," Yugi walked up close enough behind the other to place a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "I want to help you through this…I want _us_ to get through this…together. You know as well as I that running away is not an option. So don't start now…" he embraced the other. "It wasn't your fault and we both know it. I'm ok and…and I will make sure you are too," he glanced around the other, trying to see his darkness's face. Atemu blinked, glancing back at Yugi. He then smiled and embraced the teen.

"Arigato…" he whispered into the others hair. Yugi chuckled.

"Dou itashimashite." Atemu suddenly burst out laughing. Drawing away from the boy, he let out a bright grin.

"You remembered how to say "you're welcome", bravo hikari bravo," he chuckled, ruffling the boys hair. Yugi gave the other a confident grin.

"I _can_ learn ya know!" he snatched the others hand. "Now lets get going, it's almost dark out!" he then glanced up at the other, curiosity in his gaze. "You seem to differ from completely sad and teary…to super hyper…bipolar maybe?" Atemu snorted and blew on one of his bangs in a sarcastic manner.

"Yugi, no I am NOT bipolar," he laughed. "So, you don't like it when you make me laugh, alright," he put on a fake scowl. The mage suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh stop it! I think I take the depressive and happy-go-lucky Atemu then…an Atemu Scrooge," Yugi said, grinning. Atemu lost the silly face and smirked.

"Hoky then, now," he began dragging Yugi with him. "As you said, it's almost dark out, lets go!"

/Atemu's home\

Atemu currently sat atop his bed as Yugi just finishing calling Ryou's cell and leavening a message that he was staying over for the night. He then moved to the floor to get the movie ready. Of course, with him gone from his dorm, in short terms, meant that Bakura was staying at his (and Ryou's) place tonight. Ah, the domino affect, one wonderful thing leading to another. On another note, Yugi got so spend some extended time with Atemu, which always made him happy. They had rented the movie War of the Worlds since all of the other movies just didn't catch their interest. Also Atemu didn't want to see any sappy movies, since he almost gagged when he saw one a year ago with a woman "acquaintance". Yes, Yugi was not Atemu's first relationship. Though, of course, none others had lasted this long. So, instead of ripping his hair out through a chick flick, he made sure to get it into Yugi's brain that sci-fi and maybe comedy was the key one to get. Thus leads to the purchase of War of the Worlds. Yugi was now getting the DVD out of its box and placing it in the disk drive.

"Think it'll be a good movie?" Yugi asked, switching the light off and hopping onto the bed next to his lover. Atemu shrugged, lowering himself to the floor so he could lean up against the bed. Patting the area next to him, Yugi hopped down. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, the mage wrapped it around himself and snuggled into Atemu's body. The dragon draped an arm around the teens shoulder and brought the younger one even closer.

"Dunnno, maybe," he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, going through all the adds with fast forwarding and finally getting to the movie. He clicked the play button, allowing the movie to start.

/After the Movie\

Yugi smiled and stretched his hands into the air as Atemu clicked the stop button on the DVD player.

"Well," Atemu started, leaning back against his bed. "I do say it could have been a lot worse," he chuckled. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah…" he shook his head solemnly. "If only he had just died and not have come back to life…and I mean how does it all happen?" Yugi bellowed as Atemu crawled over to the TV to take the disc out.

"I mean, suddenly all of the aliens just…die? What the hell, it's just was a terrible ending I'll say!" the teen muttered, pouting. Atemu laughed, ruffling the others hair.

"Well…it was a pretty good movie till the sappy ending," he stated. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah…so!" he turned to Atemu. "What do you want to do now?" he asked. Atemu turned to him and shrugged.

"I really have no clue…I haven't sat through an entire movie really before…" he muttered, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Yugi blinked and then surrendered.

"I will not argue with you but…you have always started dong something "else" during a movie…?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Atemu glanced at the ground, embarrassed.

"I suppose I have," he chuckled lightly, rubbing his head. Yugi started at him and then rolled his eyes, hopping onto the bed.

"You are just sad," he muttered flopping himself onto the pillows. Atemu crawled up to next to the teen and plopped down right next to him.

"Ah, are you going to sleep already?" he bellowed. Yugi glanced over his shoulder at the dragon.

"Maybe, unless you have something else you want to do?" he said dryly. Atemu blinked, sweat dropping.

"Um…" he paused and then sighed. "No I have nothing else…but its too early hikari!" he bellowed. "Common…what can we do…" he murmured, sitting up cross-legged. Yugi sat up as well.

"Well…" he started. "We could…ah, no, I don't know," he flopped himself onto Atemu's lap. "I got nothing…" he muttered. Atemu chuckled lightly and petted the boy's hair.

"Ah, we can just talk yaw know," he started. "No harm in a little innocent chat," he laughed. Yugi sat up and shrugged.

"I suppose…but when can we ever talk about anything…not important," he muttered, glancing at the ground and dangling his legs off the side of the bed. "I mean…whenever we just 'talk' it's always about like…my family or…Mi-"

"Please do not mention her name…" Atemu cut the other off icily. Yugi blinked, glancing up at Atemu.

"…Has your family ever cared for you…ever…?" Yugi asked hesitantly. Atemu glanced over at the younger one.

"You know the answer to that Yugi…" he muttered. The mage sighed and wrapped his arms around Atemu's shoulders.

"Yes but I want to hear…you say it. I may know so many things but that's because I figured them out. You never have flat out told me anything…" he glanced to the side. The dragon looked down at Yugi kindly and then smiled.

"I think there was one thing," he started, his smile turning into a smirk. Yugi glanced up.

"And what's that?" the boy asked, already slightly catching on. The older one leaned down to capture Yugi's lips in a heated, yet sweet and gentle, kiss. The boy responded just a timidly, and they soon grew apart.

"I love you," is what the dragon whispered, his eyes still closed from the previous kiss. Yugi opened his violet depths to smile.

"Well…there's one thing," he murmured, grinning. Atemu opened his eyes and smiled as well. Leaning in so his head was touching the boy, he nuzzled the boy's nose with his own.

"I believe I have flat out told you something hikari," he chuckled. Yugi beamed brightly.

"I know…" he drew himself back from the other. "You have, thank you." Atemu nodded to the boy and then began to stand.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed. You can just grab anything from my drawer and wear it if you want," Atemu explained as he grabbed his own pajama's to go into the bathroom and wash up. Yugi nodded and began to search through the others drawers as Atemu walked into his bathroom. The teen began digging through all the different clothes till he managed to find some pants. Taking them out, he the realized they were too big. Yugi felt his face flush.

'What they hell am I going to wear?' he muttered to himself. 'I mean, I've never come over here before without any clothes to change into…' he boy swallowed. 'I mean, to just wear boxers or a shirt…damn how fucken suggestive is _that_!' he muttered to himself…or well so he thought.

"I don't mind!" came a voice from the bathroom. Yugi groaned and berried his face into his hands in embarrassment.

'Great Yugi, he heard your thoughts…way ta go…' the boy thought. Suddenly the bathroom door opened revealing a grinning Atemu.

"Yugi are you having troubles?" he asked with a laugh, placing his old clothes in a hamper to be washed another day. Yugi rolled his eyes as his other came out. Yugi knew what his dragon usually slept in, so Atemu's black, silk like kind of pajamas didn't faze the boy. Though every time he saw them, it made him think of leather because of the blackness of it. Which…well, we need not go into that topic. Of course the other _always_ just happened to not wear a shirt, which didn't help much. Not surprisingly, Atemu really only ever didn't wear a shirt when he was around Yugi. He pretty much despised swimming, for such that others could see you. Yugi, of course, knew why…but he was glad that the other was that open with him. Three distinct scars stood out upon Atemu's chest, and when Yugi first did get to see them close up…it just looked like it hurt so much. Atemu most likely got these scars by a claw of some sort and there was one mark over his stomach where Yugi thought that maybe he was bitten, but he never asked. Never wanted to maybe ruin a happy mood they were in to figure them out. Atemu laughed, bringing Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Done thinking hikari?" he asked. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes…I just can't find anything my size Atemu…" he muttered. "Your legs are so much longer than mine, these pajama bottoms are…" he held the things out in front of himself. "Huge!" The dragon smiled and walked over behind Yugi.

"Well, there isn't a rule saying you _have_ to wear anything," he whispered into the teen's ear. Yugi sighed, trying to ignore the shiver down his spine for the moment.

"Atemu!" he bellowed, annoyed. "I am not…I…ah god forget it!" he muttered. Grabbing the dark blue pajama pants, he took off his jeans and threw them on.

"so what if they're a little big," he muttered, taking off his shirt as well and throwing it onto the heap of other clothes. "Doesn't matter that much…" Atemu chuckled at that comment, glomping the other from behind. He nuzzled the boy's bare shoulder, a smile graced over his lips. Yugi managed to keep his voice in tact (as of the rest of his body) and turned to look up at Atemu's content face.

-Why so happy?- he asked. The dragon began to laugh lightly.

--Why would I need to be sad when I'm around you?-- he asked. Yugi smiled.

-Well, there has to be sometime. I mean, it's not normal to always be happy- he explained. Atemu nodded.

--So true-- he answered. --But I hope to be able to be happy with you for a long time…-- he muttered. Yugi finally turned and hugged his dark back.

-But Atemu- he started. -If we ever do get into a fight, you know it's not the end. So, if…we ever to get…really mad at each other, I hope it's only for a short period of time- he boy whispered. The dragon nodded in agreement.

"Yes…" he muttered. Silence took over the room, only the buzzing of the light and sizzling of the television could be heard. Slowly, the mage drew away from his lover, a smile upon his face.

"Common," he turned toward the bed. "Let's go to bed."

/Later\

Slowly, violet eyes opened to a gentle silence and utter warmth. Those said eyes blinked tiredly, and slowly glided over the room to the clock.

"…2:34…damn," he sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes wearily. Slowly getting out of the bed, he sluggishly trudged his way to the bathroom to take care of a little 'midnight business'. After all was done, the teen returned to the bed, his eyes still not have acknowledged being awake. Yugi suddenly flopped back onto the bed and sighed. The feeling of the mattress shaking made the other occupant of this bed stir. He slowly turned over to gaze at Yugi with tired, demon red eyes.

"Yugi…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes and then glancing at the clock. "Why are you up, its like 2:30 in the mornin'…" Yugi rolled into the others back.

"Bathroom…" he murmured. "Nothings wrong, you can go back to sleep…" he said quietly. Atemu fully turned over to be facing the boy. He let out a smirk.

"Fine then," he said. Draping one arm over Yugi's upper body, the dragon slowly fell back asleep. Yugi, however, did not have sleep claim him so easily. He was now, oddly, wide-awake. The mage blinked, glancing up at the peaceful face of his other. Yugi then glanced down at the dragon's chest. Blinking, he felt his eyes sadden. Reaching over the small distance between them, he gently touched the others scars. The mage brushed his fingers over the deep crevasse in the dragon's human skin.

'They're such deep wounds…how in the world did they heal without any trained medic?' Yugi thought, tracing one of the longest scars up to Atemu's shoulder. The other's eyelids stirred, but otherwise he stayed quiet. Yugi moved slightly closer so he could see them just a tad bit easier. Though it was quite dark, the moonlight cast a haunting glow into the room, illuminating it so that Yugi could see almost anything. He began tracing one of the scars dowered till he got to the one that looked like a bit mark. Gently feeling it, the mage could now tell for sure it was a bit. But from what…? Most likely a dragon but you really could never be sure.

--…-- a small noise came through their minds. Yugi shook; startled. Had he awoken the other?

-Atemu, I'm sorry did I wake you…?- the boy asked hesitantly. Atemu…didn't respond. Panic suddenly coursed through Yugi's being, reminding him of the other time when Atemu didn't respond to his voice

'No…' the teen said, trying to calm himself down. 'It's just he's fast asleep…he can't hear me if he's asleep…' he breathed in and then exhaled intensely.

'Try it again I suppose…' he muttered in his mind.

-Atemu…?- he started. -Atemu, are you awake?- he asked again. No physical sign met his statement, but a small kneeing noise was heard through his mind. No actual words…just a sound. Yugi blinked, gazing at his lover's eyes for any sign that he was awake. Nothing. The young mage then sighed, leaning his head fully on the pillow. He blinked again, sadly, still gazing at Atemu's face. Suddenly, Yugi saw a small smile grace over Atemu's lips. The teen stared for a second and then smiled as well.

'At least I know he's having a good dream and not a nightmare…' Yugi thought happily. He then leaned forward more, his head nestled in Atemu's chest. The other stirred again, clutching his arms around Yugi's form. The mage smiled, likening the feeling of security in his other's arms. Then suddenly, he felt the older one nuzzling his head.

--Get some sleep now Hikari-- he whispered. Yugi smiled.

-Don't worry…- he kissed the other's chest. -I will-

DMYY- Man, I take so long to read over things xD -pokes self- well, anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews:D Almost Christmas, and I'm for sure going to get the next chappie before Christmas, it's a good one! Some fluff and stuff, this chappie was mostly fluffy fluff (like snow! xD) Snowing where I am…

ANYWHO thanks everyone for the reviews and pleasy PLEASE review .. I won't update the next chappie unless I get…um, at least 5 reviews (more will be nice…how about 10 lmao xD) Pleasey review, and hope you liked it! Also sorry for the late update!


	17. Departure

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-17?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not

Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 17- Departure **

As time went on, the ever-growing Summer Vacation came ever nearer. Many students were growing excited as their final days of exams were the next day. Of course, there were some people…who were not as happy. Summer meant leavening the collage and that meant leavening the people you met there for three whole mouths. To Yugi, that destined from him to leave his newfound lover for that many months. Yugi also began wondering, what did Atemu do over the summer? The dorms are shut down and all the students almost have to go back to their own homes unless they buy out an apartment. But that would be really expensive…so what did his dragon lover do? This said question floated into Yugi's mind one sunny afternoon, the day before the final exam while he was getting help "studying" from Atemu. The two were sitting on a bench, their books sprawled out all over the cement and bench, but were they reading them. Absolutely not! Mostly they were listening to music over Yugi's iPod, completely ignoring the oncoming exams.

"Hey Atemu?" Yugi started, pausing his music. The dragon glanced up, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hm Aibou?" he asked back. The newly dubbed 'Aibou' smiled lightly. It was a small like pet name the older one had made up for Yugi about a week ago. He began thinking that, if they were to be together longer, then they wouldn't be considered 'partners'. Like Yugi was Atemu's partner and such since marriage between ones of the same sex was frowned upon and even illegal in some places. From then on, Atemu called Yugi…Aibou, the Japanese word for a close partner. The teen didn't mind too much, but it always made him smile when the other called him that.

"Well," the boy said, "I was wondering…what do you do over the summer? I mean, you don't go back home I know that…where do you go…?" the boy asked. Atemu blinked, glancing up at the sky in thought.

"I stay here actually. My parents manage to send me some extra money so I can stay since…well they don't want me back there so," he scoffed. "They give me some money to rent out a apartment." Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess it's good you don't' have to pay for it yourself," he said with a grin. Atemu nodded, looking down to the ground now.

"I suppose you're right hikari…" he then smirked. "We are getting way off topic here Yugi! Common, one more day of exams!" he cheered. Yugi yawned and leaned up against Atemu's shoulder.

"No thanks Atemu…I've studied till my head would burst…I don't think I can ram any more in there…" he muttered. Atemu chuckled, petting the boy's hair.

"Just a little longer Aibou, and I promise I'll take you out to eat after…how does that sound?" he asked, a loving smile brushed over his lips. Yugi glanced up.

"We're going out to get sushi, no sushi," he folded his arms. "No studying." Atemu laughed.

"Fine, we'll go out to a Sushi Bar. Just about 15 more minutes of studying though," he cooed the other, picking up and book and placing it in front of Yugi's face. The boy sighed, he loves for food drawing him to study.

"Fine fine…" he muttered, grabbing the book and began studying.

/A week later\

The collage was finally shutting down their dorms, all of the students now having to find another place to go for the summer. Most went back home since it was free, but others brought out summer apartments, like Atemu. On the day, Atemu was packing his stuff so he could move into his summer apartment. Of course, he didn't have to get everything out of there till later that day or even by the next morning, so he was good. The dragon stuffed most of his stuff into a large suitcase, now thanking the gods that he decided to travel light when he came here. He stood, smiling. Turning, he walked over to his door, grabbing his dorm keys and car keys. The dragon then walked out his front door and down the steps. Walking up to the coal black Ion Sedan Saturn, he clicked the automatic key and opened the front door. Hopping inside, he slides the keys into the ignition, placed his buckle over his chest and then reached forward to turn the keys. The car sprang to life, and Atemu sped out of the parking area. Coming to Jackson, he took a quick turn and headed down the street till he came to Greenville. Turning down that street, he finally met his destination. Yugi's dorm. Since Yugi did not have a car, Atemu had volunteered to drive the boy to the airport. Walking up the steps, he came to the front door. Pushing through, he came upon a whole bunch of teens, signing out of their dorms, waiting for rides and some just waiting around for awhile, to lazy to get their buts moving. Atemu glanced around, finally finding Yugi standing in the corner, talking to Ryou and Bakura. He glanced up right as Atemu spotted him, sensing the other's presence. He gave the two a wave and began his run up to Atemu. The mage grinned, running right into his lover's arms. The older one chuckled lightly, returning the embrace. He drew apart from the other, smiling.

"I'll go get your stuff," he said. Yugi nodded, leading them over to Ryou and Bakura.

"Hello Ryou. Bakura," Atemu greeted, grinning. The two of them waved to the dragon, saying their own hellos. Atemu walked up next to them and began grabbing some of Yugi's bags and such. The mage had his backpack over his shoulder, a duffel bag in the left and his violin in his right hand. His boyfriend had taken the large rolling suitcase and then took the smaller other duffle bag. Smiling at the boy, he walked up to Ryou and Bakura, giving the boy a friendly hug and Bakura and old friend like handshake. Ryou and Yugi then said their goodbyes, both wishing the other well. Yugi also gave Bakura a friendly hug, saying to hopefully have some contact with him over the summer. The half-dragon agreed. Once the goodbyes were all said and done, the two began their departure to Atemu's Saturn.

Atemu walked in front of Yugi, holding the door open for the teen and then leading him to his car. Opening his trunk, he placed the rolling suitcase in and then the duffle bag. Turning, he grabbed Yugi's other duffle bag and placed it in there as Yugi placed his backpack in the back seats and placing his violin in there too. Closing the back door, the mage walked over to the passenger side and hoped inside the car. The sound of a trunk door being closed could be heard as Atemu came walking over to the driver's side of the car. Hopping in as well, he placed his seat belt on, put the key in the ignition and then began their drive to the airport.

"Thanks a lot for giving me a ride Atemu," Yugi said, smiling. The other chuckled.

"Anytime Yugi anyways," he glanced over at the other. "I'm staying with you for as long as I can." The mage blinked and then grinned.

"Ha-ha, yeah…" he glanced out the window, a small frown casting over his face. "Same…" Silence. Atemu's grin faded as well, his fingers drumming over the steering wheel.

"Hikari…" he began. "Lets see…if we can talk the whole way there ne?" he asked, glanced over at the other. Yugi blinked.

"I suppose…sure, why not," he gave a light laugh. "It shouldn't be that hard to just…talk…" he trailed off. "So…" he started, grinning sheepishly. Atemu chuckled.

"Don't you just _love _small talk Yugi!" The mage laughed.

"Oh yes, I do so very much. So…yup, how's the weather?" the mage and dragon then burst out laughed.

"You are not serious are you Aibou?" Atemu bellowed.

"No really how's the weather?" Yugi asked, his eyes bright and no 'humor' in his face. Atemu blinked at Yugi's expression.

"It's fine now but I see some storm clouds in the distance," he stated. Yugi sighed and nodded.

"As do I…" he muttered. Silence bestowed them once again. "…Atemu," Yugi broke that heavy air of stillness. "I'm gona miss you…a lot…"

"We're not yet at the airport Aibou of mine," Atemu whispered softly. He looked at Yugi with kind eyes. "I'm not ready to say out goodbyes just yet."

/At the airport\

The two walked into the pleasantly cool building of the airport, both smiling at the relive from the heat but also feeling sadness in their hearts that the departure from the other was coming ever nearer. Atemu walked with Yugi up to the front desk, helping the teen cheek his baggage in and also making sure his hikari would get home in once piece. Atemu, of course, knew that Yugi could take care of himself. But…before a departure of three months, he wanted to be as near Yugi as he could be. Soon, they managed to get all of the stuff done and began their way to the terminal, where they could sit down for a while and get something to eat and drink.

"So what apartment are you renting out Atemu?" Yugi asked as they brought some food to a table and sat down to eat.

"Well…" Atemu began unwrapping his hamburger. "Not one too expensive, but one in a very short walking distance from the beach, I don't think I could stand being fully inland in the city or not near the ocean…so I found one that's mildly cheep and…yeah," he gave a light laugh as he bit into his lunch. Yugi nodded.

"That sounds nice," he began nibbling on the fries he got. Atemu glanced up.

"What's wrong…why aren't you eating?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.

"I'm…not to hungry…" he muttered, glancing to the side and taking another fry. Atemu placed his food back in the wrapper, gazing at Yugi with concerned eyes.

"Yugi, you should eat something. I mean," he laughed lightly. "To only go off of the airplane food, man what are you thinking?" he bellowed. Yugi did not look up nor did he even smile at Atemu's attempt at some lightening humor. The dragon frowned, concerned now.

"Yugi…," he reached over and grabbed the hamburger, pushing it in Yugi's face. "Eat," he ordered. The mage stared blankly at the burger.

"Atemu…I'm just not hungry…"

"Eat…" Atemu muttered a bit too harshly for Yugi's comfort. He began to shake slightly and slowly took his meal from Atemu's hands. They sat in silence as the younger teen began to eat.

"Now then," Atemu said after the boy had taken a few good bits. "That's better hikari….I don't want you to not eat, that's no good. Now," he gave out a slight smile. "I have something I want to give you." The dragon began digging through his pockets. Yugi looked up, interest shining in his eyes.

"Atemu...what did you get me…?" he murmured in question. The dragon smiled, taking out a bright golden chain.

"Here," he whispered, raising it over the table and placing it in Yugi's open palm. The boy blinked, gazing down at the gift that he just received.

"A-Atemu…it's…a dragon…" he muttered in awe as he gazed down at the little creature. It was wooden, hand carved, with gold glazed trimmings all over the edge of the beast. The animal was like a Chinese or Japanese dragon, its shape more snake like. The small wooden beast had catfish like whiskers flowing from the side of the animas mouth all the way down its body. It also had a black varnish all over the wood to give a shiny appearance. Where the eye laid was a small, delicately shaped ruby. The wooden figure was attached to a shinny, golden chain.

"Atemu…" Yugi whispered once again. "Where….where in the world did you get this…?" Atemu chuckled lightly.

"I made it," he said with a soft smile. Yugi's head whipped up to face the other.

"You…made this…" he whispered in awe, glancing down at the necklace. "Atemu, where in the world did you learn to carve things like this?" he bellowed. The dragon smiled.

"When I was younger, sometimes I would get sent into the forest for 'training,'" he rolled his eyes. "More or less leavening me out in the wood for a week but," he chuckled. "I was allowed to bring a pocket knife with me and I didn't need to find any food, I brought some with me. So, to pass the time, I learned how to carve wood and make little things out of them," he reached into his pocket, pulling out his key chain where he had his car keys, house keys and a whole bunch of other little things on it. "This was the first one I made," he held up a little dragonhead. "Since the only animal I really knew about or actually had seen, I started carving out dragon heads," he shrugged, putting that one away. "It's not very good, but it kinda became a hobby of mine. So…here," he stood, walking over to the other. "Want me to put it on for you? I know the pain of getting necklaces on sometimes," he laughed. Yugi smiled, handing the creator his creation.

"Sure," he said, pushing some of his hair up in the back, allowing Atemu to place it around his neck.

"So whom is it based off of?" Yugi asked. Atemu chuckled.

"Well…that's for you to decided," he murmured. Yugi grinned.

"Looks kinda like you…but where are your wings Atemu?" he asked. The dragon started laughing.

"They were way to hard to carve, I kinda gave up," he finally clasped the necklace into place and Yugi felt the weight of it around his neck. Atemu walked back to his seat, picking up his soda and gazing at Yugi lovingly. The mage smiled, glancing down at the little trinket.

"It's very pretty Atemu…thank you…so much," the boy whispered, almost breathless. Atemu smiled and then let out a laugh.

"It's alright hikari, now…" his smile turned to a devious smirk. "What did _you_ get me?" he asked. Yugi laughed.

"Believe it or not," he reached into his backpack. "I did in fact get you something…well make." Atemu blinked, clearly not expecting to get anything.

"You did…?" he asked, lowering his soda cup back onto the table. His other nodded, digging out a small box.

"I don't really have the talent of making things, but I did do a little I suppose," he chuckled, opening the box and pulling out a hand woven bracelet. "Ryou actually helped me on this one, he is the god of all crafts, I'll tell you. He did the weaving of the twine, and I helped with my magic to have it stay," he laughed. "But the jewels on it are ones I found…well brought kinda, and made into the shapes they are with my magic…" he handed it to Atemu. "A little cheap I'd say but…it's the best I could do," the teen said. He then smiled.

"I'll put it on for you," he whispered, then as an after thought said, "I know what a pain bracelets are."

Atemu nodded, holding out his right wrist so Yugi could tie the bracelet around it. "And," the teen added on as he finished tying it. "It was woven with magic twine so that it's won't break if you transform into your dragon form…" he drew back. Atemu brought the bracelet into his line of vision, gazing at it. The twine was a light tan like color with regular beads all placed around it. But around those plastic beads were distinctly carved diamonds, rubies, amethysts, emeralds, sapphires, and tigers eye. Each jewel was done in a specific pattern around the plastic beads, each with their own carvings on them.

"There are two different patterns," Yugi pointed out. Atemu glanced up at him. "These two," he pointed out the ones where they had diamond on both ends and a ruby in the middle with a mixture of the other gems around it. "They're in a pattern for luck. The diamond is carved in a way that brings good fortune and the ruby the sadness of the past. These other two," he pointed to some other patterns that had sapphires on either end and emeralds right next to them and then a tigers eye in the middle of both of them. "This is a specific design for love. The rubies on both sides of the tigers eye means, of course, love and the sapphire and emeralds represent nature. Like peace and stuff. And, of course," he pointed to one of the biggest carved gems there. "This is a amethyst. I always loved this specific one and…I just decided to place it there. The carvings in it are some hieroglyphics I found. They say 'Love, balance, peace,'" he explained. "I just…kinda threw that one out there so…yeah," he looked up at Atemu's face. "…There you go…" he whispered. Atemu gazed down at the bracelet, disbelief shining in his eyes, as well as happiness. He turned his head so he was staring right at Yugi.

"This…is one of the…most beautiful gifts I've ever gotten…" he glanced back down at it. "I'll never take it off…" he whispered. Yugi smiled, touching the dragon necklace.

"Nor will I take this off. Now…" he grabbed his meal. "I need to eat something soon or I think I'm gona keel over," he laughed. Atemu chuckled as well, picking up his own burger and began eating. Yugi fiddled with his necklace awhile longer.

"Hey Atemu," he started. Atemu glanced up from his food. "If you can carve this well…and have been doing it for a long time, why haven't I seen any of your other carvings?" he asked, glancing up at the other. Atemu blinked and then sighed.

"When you add the fact that this is the first one I've done in 4 years, you kinda don't see them much," he laughed lightly. Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"What about before then? You said it was a hobby of yours…" he trailed off. Atemu placed his face in his hand depressively.

"Well…all those other ones I carved when I was quite young. And…well I didn't show them to anyone cuz…well you know," he paused. "Once Mizuka found all of them she just…burned them. Luckily," he patted his pocket. "I kept this one in my pocket at all times. So it's the only one I have left from then. And…well, once I came to collage, I didn't have time to carve at all so I kinda gave it up." He lifted up his head. "It took about 15 tries to get that little bugger to look just the way I wanted, took awhile but," he chuckled. "I think it was worth it." Yugi nodded slowly, glancing down at the table.

"I'm sorry that they had to be burned…" he muttered. Atemu took in a breath and waved it off.

"It was a long time ago Yugi. Now that I think of it, if she didn't get ride of them, I would have a closet full of little wooden things," he laughed. "That pretty much screams geekyness, and as you know," he narrowed his eyes in a playful way. "I am, by all means. Not a nerd." Yugi rolled his eyes, giving Atemu a mock look.

"I believe I beg to differ."

/\

The two had finished eating and were now waiting by the gate to enter into the area where only flight passengers, attendant or any other person involved with the planes could go. Atemu was sitting in one of the seats, Yugi sitting in his lap and trying to enjoy their last moments together. The mages eyes were closed in contentment, his hands grasping Atemu's shirt, trying to not fall off. Atemu had his arms around his hikari, holding the teen close. His eyes were also closed, both of them just trying to enjoy these last few minutes together. Yugi had to leave soon…very soon or else he would miss his flight. Of course, both truly wanted to just run out of that airport right now…but that just couldn't happen. Yugi had to go home to his family…he had to leave Atemu. The dragon finally opened his eyes, gazing down at Yugi lovingly.

--Aibou…get up now…-- he whispered. --Time to go-- Yugi closed his eyes, burring his face into Atemu's shirt.

-No…- he murmured. Atemu sighed, standing and making his other plant his feet flat on the floor.

--Yugi, common now, if you don't leave now you will for surly miss your flight-- he said again. Yugi slowly nodded, moving back from Atemu and grabbing his backpack and violin. The two walked slowly to the gate where Atemu would have to leave Yugi off. The mage stopped and slowly turned to his lover. Placing his instrument down and backpack, he threw his hands around Atemu's neck, hugging him for all he was worth. The dragon returned the embrace just as forcefully, trying to keep his tears back from spilling over his eyelids. The mage drew back gradually, but suddenly dove back into his other in a departing kiss. The dragon let out a sigh of sadness, and kissed Yugi back just as forcefully, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and pulling him ever closer to his body. Yugi's arms tightened around Atemu's neck, not wanting the kiss to come to an end, not wanting to let go. Finally, both beings needed air. They did not draw apart quickly though, but rode out the kiss for all it was worth, but soon the two drew apart. Both beings eyes were closed, their lips not parting for even an inch. Atemu slowly sighed and touched his forehead to Yugi's, rocking them back and forth. Yugi kept his hands on his others shoulders, trying to keep in the tears, but was failing miserably. Atemu touched his lips to Yugi's tears, trying to wash them away with love.

--I'm going to miss you hikari…-- he whispered, nuzzling his lights cheek. Yugi whimpered, clutching Atemu tighter.

-I…- he let out a quiet sob, rubbing his face into Atemu's shoulder. -I'm….going to miss…you- he began to fully cry now. -Too…- Atemu encircled his arms around Yugi's shoulder and upper back, trying to smooth the other.

"Shush hikari…it's shouldn't be for that long…soon you'll be back here again…" he whispered. Yugi nodded slowly, drawing away from his lover. Pulling out of his embrace, he stared into Atemu's dark, crimson eyes. Reaching up, he placed a hand over the necklace and clutched it. Atemu brought the bracelet up to his lips and kissed the amethyst that was treaded within it. Yugi couldn't help but smile. Leaning up, he allowed his lips to find Atemu's in one last, passionate kiss. The dragon respond as just and then drew away. Opening his eyes, he gazed at Yugi lovingly. Reaching up, he gently ran his palm over Yugi's cheek, brushing away a lone blonde bang. Yugi managed to let out a smile, covering Atemu's hand with his own and closing his eyes in happiness. They stood there for a moment, when suddenly an intercom announcement came up.

"_All riding flight 199 with American Airline will be boarding in 10 minutes, all on 133 with United..._" The teen opened his eyes, gazing up at Atemu.

"…I…have to go now…" he whispered, not really knowing what else to say. Atemu smiled sweetly.

"I know Yugi…" he reached over and gave the teen on last hug. "I will miss you my Aibou…hikari…" he whispered. Yugi returned the hold.

"I'll miss you too Atemu…I'll see you…next year," he murmured. Atemu nodded. Taking a step back from Yugi, he urged the other forward. Yugi managed to let out a smile, taking his violin and throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he began to turn around and walk away. Suddenly, he stopped.

--Don't look back hikari…-- Atemu whispered. The boy didn't move and then he nodded, walking forward more and soon he was around the corner and out of Atemu's site. The dragon stood there, for to him what seemed like an eternity. How long would this summer really last? And…with Yugi nearer his grandfather, would Atemu have any contact with him at…all? The dragon sighed, walking over to the nearest window that overlooked where the planes were. He spotted the one that Yugi said he was going on and waited, still being able to sense his hikari. Atemu couldn't help but let a small laugh surpass his lips as he sensed Yugi's sweet sarcasm. He finally saw the plane leaving and go to take off. Atemu then turned around, and headed back toward the entrance. Shoving his hands into his pockets, his smile slowly diminished as he made his way to his car. Alone.

DMYY- I have written the 18 and not on 19 chapters xD But it just takes me so LONG to read them over hehehe :D But, yay! Very sad like chappie, and these next few ones will be taking some odd turns that even I never knew would come up .-. I was thinking of doing some many different things, but I settled on one that I never thought of before -sweatdropps- just kinda…appeared…anyway hope ya enjoyed this chappie!

Oh and myst49, I did a gift ficey for you:D It's the Christmas one, and pleasey peoples read it! Ish been up since Friday…pleasey? Well, please review:D


	18. Sadness and Spirits

DMYY- Arrrg, sorry for this late update! I have had so much to do these past couple weeks, god it's was like…ahhh! I also have exams next week so…whee xD Anyway, so sorry, and plesey please review!

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-18?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 18- Sadness and Spirits**

The lonely dragon had exited his car as he came to the parking space of his new apartment. He had gone back to his dorm to get all his stuff right after Yugi had left and then traveled the 15 minute drive over to his summer 'home', you could say. Walking to the elevator, he pushed the button with the arrow pointing up and waited. In about 30 seconds there was a ding, signaling that the device was here. The doors opened and Atemu walked inside the elevator, dragging all of his bags and suitcase with him. Pushing the third floor button, the doors closed and he began going up. Leaning against the wall, Atemu crossed his arms, being quite impatient. Soon though, there was another ding and he was finally at his floor. Now dragging his stuff out of the elevator, he looked around at the numbers of the rooms. Glancing around, he finally found some leading to his. He turned left and slowly made his way down the large hallway.

"201…203…205…ah," he finally came to it. "207," he flipped out the keys that he had picked up from the place a couple days earlier and opened the door. Walking inside, he threw some stuff in the bedroom area and threw the other stuff in the living room/ dining room. Walking back to the door, he kicked it close and then turned to examine his new living area. Blinking, he treaded his way to the walk out balcony. Opening the blinds, he gave a small smile of happiness. From here, you could just barley see the ocean. Well, more of the palm trees lining the shore than the actual water, but, it was walking distance to get there, making Atemu feel more a peace. Opening the slide door, he walked out to be blasted by a wave of heat. Taking in a deep breath, he turned and made his way back inside, closing the door behind himself.

Walking over to couch (the apartment complex supplied furniture) he plopped down, laying his head back against the back of the furniture. Closing his eyes, he sighed once again and placed his arm over his face. Groaning, he fell to the side, his face laying over the armrest of the couch. Staring blankly at the black TV, he felt his eyes well up unknown tears. Atemu sighed once again, rubbing his face into the softness of the sofa, lone tears sliding down the left side of his face. He blinked, trying to keep the rest of them from falling, but failed. More salty droplets of water slide down his face. Atemu reached up, trying to brush them away but found he just couldn't stop crying. The dragon sat up, chocking out a sob. Rubbing his face into his left hand, the dragon finally stopped resisting the tears he needed to get out and just let himself go. All that could be seen was a lone 'man', sitting in a living room, crying out all his sadness and loss into his hand. Atemu allowed his elbows to fall to his knees, feeling the wetness as of salty water hit his legs and soaked through the material of his jeans. The dragon sat there, for what seemed an eternity of crying till he finally ran out of tears to cry. He still sat there, sniffling, though no more water poured from his red eyes.

Standing, he slowly trudged his way to his bedroom. Walking through the door, he closed it behind himself and walked to the bathroom to get a tissue. Wiping it over his eyes, he threw the piece of cloth away and then walked out the door and over to another walk out like place. Opening the shades, light flooded into the room. Black pupils narrowed as light struck them, his face scrunching up. The dragon then, smiled. A smile that finally brought his new place into a more content light. The being then turned and went on his way unpacking his clothes and other things. Finally getting settled.

/With Yugi, earlier\

The young teen had finally entered the plane and sat down in his window seat. Looking out the window, he tried to see if he maybe, just maybe, could find a window looking into the airport and see Atemu…maybe one more time. Alas, though, the young mage could not find such a window so he could not see his lover at all. He could still sense the dragon, but to be able to talk telepathically, there were already to far apart. Hope lingered in Yugi's heart while he waited for the plane to start moving and for them to pass by a window. It, of course, took quite awhile for the plane to start moving, but the teen's eyes never left the airport terminal building. Atemu had not left yet, and he could still sense it. But…it was growing faint. Atemu must have started to leave. But it was slow, oh so very slow. Yugi was concentrating so much on sensing his dragon lover that he barley noticed that the plane had started to move. The boy shook, startled, and turned to the front of the plane. He saw the seat belt light go one, and he placed his on. Turning, he introduced himself to the younger lady who was sitting next to him. She was in her mid 20's, had light brown hair with purple streaks running through them and it up in a high ponytail. Yugi smiled, placing the belt on.

'At least I can at least sit next to someone who isn't _that_ bad looking,' he mentally chuckled, and suddenly felt amusement and sarcastic jealously filter through his mind from Atemu. Though it was weak, Yugi could still feel some emotions of the other. He gave out a laugh to him and then sent the emotion of love. The teen could picture his dragon rolling his eyes as he felt love for his other flow through him, sending back some oh so lovely sarcasm.

Yugi finally drew himself out of the link before he looked like a drooling zombie in front of his airplane acquaintance. Glancing out the window, he felt the plane start to move faster, things started to blur outside his window. The plane rolled out onto the takeoff runway, and then them began going faster and faster. Yugi reached into his backpack and drew out a piece of gum. Offering the woman one, she gladly took it and gave polite thanks. The boy then glanced out the window again and could finally feel them lift off the ground. As they began to make their accent up, the teen then looked out the window again. Suddenly the boy blinked. Had he…he just thought he saw…

Yugi then laughed. 'It was just my mind thinking it…' he muttered, reaching up and gently grasping the dragon that hung around his neck. Yugi had thought that he had saw Atemu. Flying next to the plane, his wings sweeping over the cool air, his soft black fur blowing in the wind and his gentle eyes gazing at him. But, alas, it was only a lover's hope…only a lover's hope.

------------------------

It had been a couple hours since the plane took off from L.A. and was getting closer to their destination of the New England coast. Yugi had started reading a book he brought along and was listening to his music on his iPod mini. The teen finally sighed, placing the book aside and gazing out the window in thought. He turned his iPod off and placed it back in his backpack. Turing to the window again, he reached up and fingered the necklace Atemu gave him.

"Hey," the woman next to him started. Yugi glanced over at her. "Where did you get that?" she asked. Yugi smiled.

"A friend of mine made it for me," he explained. The woman gazed at it with awe.

"It's a very pretty necklace, well carved. So…does this person make these often?" she asked. Yugi shook his head.

"No. I don't think you could find this in any store. I'm sorry," he told the woman. The lady sighed.

"Ah darn. And it's such a beautiful dragon necklace too," she muttered. Yugi smiled. Turning back to the window, he kept the smile over his face. The rest of the ride went on smoothly, and soon Yugi was able to see the eastern coast. He let out a happy smile. Though he was going to miss Atemu a lot, he was still slightly glad to be home (and to get off that plane). Finally, the seatbelt sign came on, signaling that they were coming closer to airport.

Yugi began placing his things back in his backpack and zipping it closed. Then he placed his belt on and waited. It took awhile till they started feeling the plane rumble a bit more, meaning it was coming into land. Yugi always liked landing better than taking off. When you take off, it's just so loud and really bumpy for a long time. When you land there's one jolt of the wheels touching the ground and then you just slide down the runway, and it isn't as noisy. Yugi sighed, closing his eyes and then placing his necklace under his shirt. He did not want his family to see it. Knowing them, they would be curious and then…gods, it would turn hell. Slowly, ever so slowly, the plane began to descend. Things tousled about and Yugi was very happy now that he decided to squish his violin tightly in the cabinets above. Suddenly, the runway came into view and soon they were right above it. The wheels touched the cement one, twice and finally a third time to fully catch on and stay on the ground. Bags could be heard falling over and the roaring of the engine could also be heard.

After about five to ten minutes, the plane began its way to the terminals. Slowly edging into its parking spot, the plane stopped and the passengers were allowed to stand. Yugi stood up, grabbing his backpack and throwing his jacket on. Slowly walking into the aisle, he reached up and brought his violin down gently from its spot above. Bringing it to his side the mage began his way following the crowd out of the plane. Walking out of the plane, he went through the scanners and got checked in and everything. Walking over to the baggage claims, Yugi stood and waited for his bags to come around. Glancing down at his watch, he sighed and began fingering the necklace again through his shirt.

"Damn, it's become a habit," he let out a small chuckle. Finally, he saw his duffle bags and suite case come into view. Moving so he was right next to the machine, Yugi took his two duffle bags off and then got his suite case. Placing the rolling suite case on the ground, he traveled back to where his violin sat and his backpack. Reaching down, he flung his bag over his shoulders, picked up his violin and then placed one duffle bag on one shoulder and the other and his right shoulder.

Walking out into the terminal area, he began going to where you check in. Walking up to the desk, he gave them his name and flight number, and made sure everything was all done. Walking out to where people who were not going on an airplane could be, Yugi sat down in one of the seats and glanced around the area. Someone was supposed to pick him up…but who? He teen glanced around, his violet eyes wary and noting all who where here and trying to sense another mage around. Finally, he picked up on someone. Standing, the mage began walking in that direction where he was sensing another. Suddenly, a woman came into view. Her back was turned to Yugi, but the boy recognized the dark brown hair. Running over to her, he gave a wave.

"Serena!" he bellowed. The woman suddenly turned, spotting her cousin.

"Ah, Yugi, there you are," she gave the other teen a hug. Moving away, she grabbed on of his duffle bags and his suite case.

"Common, lets get out of here," she chuckled lightly. Yugi smiled, his day getting a whole lot better. At least he was still free to say what he wanted to say for a while longer. The finally made it to the warm outside. Walking through the main areas, they entered the main parking garage. Serena lead him over to the D section of the garage and over to a nice, white Infiniti sedan. Clicking on the automatic unlock button, she opened the trunk and placed the luggage inside. Yugi placed his backpack in the back seats and put his violin in there too. Closing that door, he opened the passenger door and sat down, closing the door and putting his belt on. Sighing, he fell back against the leather seat and reached up to take his necklace out and play around with it through his fingers. Serena had started the car and was speeding out of the parking area.

"So," she glanced over and her eyes caught onto that of the necklace. "Oh…my what's that Yugi?" she asked in awe. Yugi chuckled.

"Atemu made it for me," he said with a smile. Serena blinked.

"He made it…you mean he carved it?" she inquired. Yugi nodded in response.

"Yup," he twirled it around more, "Kinda a go away present your could say…" Serena nodded in comprehension.

"I see…well, don't want Sugoroku seeing that now would we?" she chuckled lightly. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah…that's why I'm kinda glad you picked me up."

The woman laughed. "Ah, it's fine Yugi. Anyway, I thought you might have _something_," she smiled. "I mean you are going out. Why not give your other a gift. So, what did you give him?" she asked. Yugi rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Um…well a bracelet. I did the traditional patterns of stuff…ya know…" he trailed off. Serena smiled more.

"Well…I suppose I don't have any news that'll make you as happy as you were," she paused. "Well your teacher has come back to the main house to teach you again." Yugi blinked, glancing over at her.

"My teacher…really? Why?" he asked. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know…he seems to want to teach you again…I think it's the work of Sugoroku though, in a way, he wants you to be stronger." Yugi nodded, glancing out the window in thought.

'So my teacher has come back…' Yugi sighed. 'Gods I wonder what he wants this time…'

/Later\

A white car finally fell onto a dirt road. The seen turned from city like to dense forests and small fields. The area was practically deserted, only a few houses standing about the road. Serena stayed on this road and it soon turned to that of a private road. Yugi had his head almost glued to the window.

'I forgot how beautiful it was here in the summer…' Yugi whispered in his mind, glancing at all the familiar trees and streams. Soon, the dirt turned to pavement again, meaning they were getting closer and closer to the main house. Yugi glance forward, being able to see a clearing up ahead.

The trees practically vanished, leavening wide, open fields. Suddenly, as soon as light reached their eyes, a house came into view. No, no not just a house. This house was a mansion! There were at least three floors or two to this gigantic place. The front of the house was occupied by trees and forest and the back could not be seen, for the house was atop a small hill, and all that could be seen was the house itself. Serena drove up the long driveway and found an area to park in front and turned the car off. Each person exited the car and Yugi foremost, ran up to the front of the mansion.

The doors were much taller than him and of course a lot wider. It would take at least three of his body lengths to cover one of the doors. Yugi gazed up at the ebony entrance, memories swirling in his mind. Of course, the Motou family did have money, so they lived here. This was the Motou main house, but not only did the people from the Motou family live here, but ones from all over the branches of the family resided here as well. Like Serena and her husband and Anakai came here to live in the summer, and some of the well old mages lived here, under the care of younger, nurse mages. Almost all year, this house will be fully filled. So, all in all, the reason why it was just so big was that so many people lived in it and everyone had the money to pay the shares of the house as well. Every year, everyone who had lived in that house, even if it was only a day, would have to pay a small sum of money to keep it going.

Yugi smiled, and suddenly ran around the house to the back. It did, in fact, take awhile to get around the whole thing, but finally Yugi could see it. The backyards was a long, grand field of pure grasses and then, down the hill in the distance were woods and a small creek that was quickly growing into a river last time the young mage was here. There were also many different training spots around the field. In fact, there was someone out here training right at this moment. Yugi frowned and squinted his eyes, trying to see who exactly it was. The teen suddenly blinked, his eyes widening.

"Teacher," he began walking forward more, and the walk turned to a slow jog. "Hey teacher! Sensei!" he bellowed out. The older man finally stopped what he was doing and looked up. Seeing the familiar tri-colored hair he gave a smile.

"Oy there Yugi," he gave a wave with his hand. The teen ran up to the other and finally stopped. Who stood in front of the teen was a elderly man, most likely in his mid to late 50s, his hair turning a light silvery white, as was his small, beard like goatee and tiny silvery black moustache. The man was around five foot nine or ten, so Yugi only leveled up to his shoulders or chest. The teacher also had grey, light eyes that showed a sense of happiness to see his former student, but also mischief of what he was going to put the little teen through.

Yugi also called him "sensei" because the man was, indeed, half Japanese. Ironically, just like Atemu. The older man is still indeed a mage, but from a different family. But, after his own family disowning him, Yugi's grandfather met him and offered to bring the man into Yugi's, Motou family. Most of the time when a man is disowned form his original family (clan) his powers are taken away. But when acknowledged into another family, their powers will return to normal and their energy restored. Yugi's teacher did just that, and once renounced into the Motou family, was soon back to normal.

The man's name was Akoii Teakishi. Akoii was one of the strongest mages in the Motou clan. He came into Yugi's life when he was just a young toddler, and began teaching him then. Throughout Yugi's life, Akoii was his teacher, and no one else. The man was so experienced, the young teen didn't need another. Akoii was also here when Yugi's father (Sugoroku's son) was around 15 or so. So, he taught even Yugi's father. But, when being addressed, the teacher hated being called Mr. Teakishi or Teakishi-san. He, actually, loathed it so much, that if you were his student, you either call him "teacher" or "sensei". As old friends, like Yugi's grandfather, the name Akoii was fine though. The man grinned and patted Yugi's head, tousling the teen's air.

"My, haven't you grown quite large in this past few years that I have not seen you," he chuckled. Yugi rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away.

Grinning now, the young mage gave the man a giant hug. "It's great to see you again too teacher. So," he pulled back. "Why have you come back to the main house?" Akoii chuckled, his voice deep and had a slight rasp to it.

"Ah, I just figured, why not come back to the ol' Motou home. Can't see why not, anyway," he shrugged. "I really don't have anywhere else to go." No one in the Motou family knew why Akoii got disowned. All they knew, was, that he did. If the topic were brought up about his past, Akoii would immediately change the subject. Yugi smiled.

"I know that's not your reason," he laughed. The teacher smiled.

"Ah, yes it is not," he leaned down. "I just think that you might need some reminding on your training, and maybe I can teach you something new this year," he gave a wink. "What do you think?" he asked. Yugi stared. To learn new spells and curses…he might be able to learn one that could help Atemu! If he trained hard enough with his sensei, then maybe he could teach himself a spell to stop Mizuka from taking over Atemu's body and mind! Yugi was almost in a frenzy of excitement, but kept it inside. Looking up at his teacher, he gave a warm smile.

"That would be great sensei!" he bellowed. "I do admit," he gave a hesitant chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, "That my magic skills have been fading as I was in school, this will help a lot!" Akoii gave a grin.

"Hoky then. Well," he turned to go back and practice himself. "You go get your stuff inside and settle back in and met me out here right before dinner so I can tell you what your goals will be for this summer and what new spells you might learn ok? Also and give you a couple lessons maybe today k'?" Yugi nodded in comprehension. Akoii grinned and pushed the boy back toward the main house. "Now off you go then," he chuckled. Yugi rolled his eyes, but went anyways.

/-Later that evening-\

Yugi was now heading out into the giant backyard, already have changed his cloths and ready to see what his teacher wanted him to do. The young violet-eyed teen wandered around for a bit trying to find his sensei, and finally saw the elder one sitting on a large root of a tree, waiting. The younger mage smiled and quickened his pace so Akoii didn't have to wait any longer. Treading up closer, Yugi finally stopped and plopped down on the cool grass.

"So sensei," he started, giving the other a grin. "What do you want to tell me?" Akoii smiled and hopped down.

"Well, I wanted to show you some of the spells that I wanted to teach you this summer," he walked over and around Yugi. "Some of which, I think your grandfather might not totally…agree with," he gave a shrug. "But in the sense of being your teacher, I feel a need to teach them to you. Now," he walked forward more and stopped. "Some of these are combat spells. I know you have not learned _any_ combat spells because One: I have taught you everything and have not taught you any and Two: Your grandfather for a while forbid it," Yugi frowned and scowled at that. Aokii went on as if he did not hear the scowl.

"But, as of now, I think that you should learn some…" he turned toward Yugi. "Yugi, conjure up something…around my size. Like a log or maybe a dummy or something." The young man nodded and stood. Closing his eyes and placing his hands out at full length in front of himself, he muttered a few chosen words and a dummy or doll around the size of his teacher appeared. Opening his eyes, he used his magic again to throw the thing over to Aokii. The man caught it with his own magic and made it so the thing hung in mid air.

"So what do you want to show me sensei?" Yugi asked. Aokii grinned.

"First, I'm going to show you offensive stuff, then, defensive. Now," he turned to be facing the thing head on. "When you first go to being offensive on someone or thing, you want to face them completely. Not," he turned his body so he was facing the dummy slightly sideways. "like this like they do in movie and such, that is bad! Then, only one of your eyes had complete contact with the other. For defensive, yes that stance would work because you don't want your opponent to be staring right into your eyes. But, on offense, you want to be staring into theirs," he paused, standing straight again.

"Now, this first one is pretty simple. It's just…this," Aokii darted forward, faster then the mortal eye could see and struck the dummy right in the shoulder, his hand being made as sharp as a dagger. He moved back and used the magic to sow up where he made an incision.

"You see? Also, you remember the vital spots on a mage correct? The head," he pointed to his head. "Right bellows the clavicle bone, on both the right and left (shoulder) sides. Your points right above your lower abdomen, above the ilium bone, and also your thighs, right in the very middle," he poked his own legs. "Right under all of your goodies," Yugi couldn't help the blush that covered his face and burry his face into his hands. The reason why the vulnerable points on a mage are different then a human is that these points aren't the weak areas in their skin or tissue, but where magic lay. Of course, a deathly blow to the head will kill any mage, human or animal (dragons included). Every living thing has a vulnerable head.

The second area's, right bellow the clavicle bones is where the magic that goes to a mage's arms and chest lies. If hit there at the exact right time, the mage's powers will be taken from their arms and then the limbs will become temporarily or permanently crippled. Never being able to move them again. When being hit right above the lower abdomen, back strength will be hurt. So, the mage will lose feeling in his or her spine, and soon die. That is one of the very, very dangerous place to get hit, but also one of the hardest to hit head on. If hit directly, in the exact right spot, the mage will go crippled and die. But even if hit to the side of the point, it is still very deadly. The person's core muscle will not work to the fullest extent and be a very east target to hit.

Last is right in the mages thigh, where all the magic that courses to their legs resides. If this spot is hit during battle, the mage will have no chance of winning. They may be able to survive, but winning a battle is out of the question. If the legs, which power the entire body, become crippled, the mage will not have any chance of being able to jump, evade or even conjure spells. When the thighs are targeted, and hit, the mage could conjure a flying spell, but with arms occupied with magic, there would be nothing to push off the ground with and the mage would be stuck. These are four vital spots on a mages body, which are almost always guarded carefully and wisely.

"So!" Aokii finally exclaimed. "Let us try this. Now, up, up, common now, lets get going!" he urged the other. "I want you to try it now," he instructed. Yugi blinked, confused.

"B-but sensei…how, what is even the incantation?" Yugi bellowed. Aokii smirked.

"That is where you decide. Now, Yugi, I want you to picture something that…makes you very angry. Like your grandfather dying or something like that," Yugi stared at his sensei, confused and slightly frightened at what he was saying.

"Teacher…what…?" he asked. Aokii smiled.

"I want you to think or the one thing that will make you most angry, something that will allow you to forget all about who is in front of you and make you as angry as hell," he instructed. Yugi blinked. Well…well there were so many reasons! His grandfather not telling him secrets…his family getting angry at gays. Yugi nodded to his sensei, and turned toward the dummy. Trying to see which spot he could hit the easiest, Yugi tried to picture his grandfather, not telling him about the prophecy. The teen let out an angry sigh and then shot forward and struck the dummy right in the left shoulder. Pulling his hand back, Yugi smiled.

"That," Aokii started. "Was absolutely terrible!" he bellowed. Yugi turned to his teacher. What…what did he do?

"Sensei? What, I did what you said!" he yelled. Aokii shook his head.

"You were thinking of something to little! I could tell, you were NOT aiming to kill, you were aiming to _hurt_!" he sighed. "Again, and think of something that _really_ makes your blood boil in rage. Yugi, think of something you care most about…picture of a person or thing getting destroyed. Like a favorite wood toy, burning in a fire, or a friend dying…think Yugi, THINK!" he screamed. Yugi nodded slowly and traveled back to where he should stand. Turning to face the dummy, he scowled.

'Stupid dummy…no realthing, sonofbitch, thinkingstupid…' Yugi muttered in his head. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to picture the one, one thing…that would make him feel the urge to kill…something so devastating to him that rage would course though his heart…

Suddenly a picture appeared in his mind…it was…Atemu. Yugi felt fear rising in his throat. All he saw was black…but in the middle of all the blackness…was Atemu. He was laying, body all askew, and it seemed…that the dragon wasn't breathing. Yugi mentally stared at his lover more. There was…wait…where were Atemu's wings…

Then Yugi noticed. He could see blood, blood all over, covering the fur of the dragon. All that was left of the wings were stubs of bloody skin and bone jutting out his back. Yugi finally looked to the face of this daydream Atemu to see…eyes white as marble. Glazed…sunken…all life gone in them. Suddenly, Yugi felt it, this…inner loath for…anything, anything he just suddenly had all this rage. But, he began to feel not the want…but the need to kill something.

Aokii noticed the change in his student, his body began stiffer and lips shaking in…sadness, fear or rage, it could not be certain. Then, suddenly, Yugi's eyes snapped open and he shot forward, toward the dummy. Eyes ablaze with wild furry, his body disappeared out of Aokii's view, he was moving so fast. Then, suddenly in less then a blink of an eye, the dummy…was completely shredded. Aokii stared. Something…was deathly off. That was…amazing what Yugi just did…just…to amazing. The teen slide to a stop, breathing irregular, and brows furrowed in furry. The teacher glanced at Yugi's eyes and almost lost his breath. Then, he took the air in. It was a trick of the light…to see that color in his student's eyes. For a second, they looked almost silver, deadly, deadly silver. But as soon as his brain registered the color, they were back to the normal violet. But Yugi's eyes were still ablaze with anger. Aokii blinked again in worry, then waved it off. He would look into all this later.

"Bravo Yugi!" he exclaimed, clapping. Yugi didn't smile though, he kept his stance, eyes narrowed and body stiff, almost if he was waiting for the dummy to come back to life so he could attack it again. Aokii's claps diminished and his smile turned to a concerned frown.

"Yugi…Yugi hey," he began walking toward the teen. "Yugi, look at me!" he bellowed. No response. Aokii was finally in a two-foot distance from him when a black strip of black magic streaked in front of him, preventing the man from getting any closer to his student. Following the black magic was a screech of protest and anger. Aokii stared.

"Something is terribly wrong here…Yugi…Yugi answer me…" Yugi did not look at him again. Aokii suddenly grew quite angry and concerned.

"YUGI!" he screamed angrily, completely enraged and distressed. The teen jumped, startled and turned toward his teacher, fear edged onto his facial featured. The boys face was pale and sweat was pouring off of his face and brow.

"S-sensei…I…I…" he looked down at his hands. "W-what in the world happened…" he whispered to himself. Aokii took a step forward and noticed the black magic was no longer preventing him from going near Yugi. Running forward, he began checking the teen over for injures, anything to tell him what just happened. The black thing that blocked him before was still around…but for some reason is seemed…like an actual thing…or person. Aokii could sense distress, and sadness and fear…but why? Finally seeing Yugi really was _fine_ he turned his attention to the thing floating in the air.

"Yugi, there is a disturbance around you…I don't like it…" he muttered. Yugi blinked, seemingly confused, but inwardly he was not.

'Atemu…'

Aokii growled in annoyance and grabbed Yugi's arm.

"We're going back to the main house now," he muttered, dragging the teen with him. Yugi went along willingly, but glanced back at what he did. The dummy was in shreds, every vital spot hit, nothing of it left. The boys face paled in fright but… Yugi could also sense…Atemu was here. His spirit, or ka was floating around him. It was concerned, scared, and wanting to know what had happened to his hikari. The ka could not talk; it was just a subconscious part of Atemu's mind. Nothing more. It circled around Yugi's body, caressing his inner mind and senses. Yugi sent a small wave of reassurance to the thing. It calmed and began to settle around the boys body, not wanting to leave it's light. Aokii sensed Yugi interacting with the 'thing' and whipped around to stare at the boy angrily.

"Yugi, whatever it is, do NOT make any contact with it understood!" he bellowed. Yugi bit back an angry growl that was threatening to escape his lips. Atemu was not a thing! He was just concerned for his dear lover, nothing more. How dare his sensei talk about his dragon like that! Alas, Yugi could say nothing. For if he did…it would lead to even more trouble. He followed his teacher up to the main house and went inside.

/--\/--\/--\/--\

DMYY- Mmm, interesting eh? Yup, longer chappie for you all, and in honor of this happy new 2006! Kinda late, oh well lol :D Anyway, hope you liked all these odd twistys and such, and I shall try to read over my next chapter faster ok? Please, please review! I would appreciate it so so much! PLEASE! Hope everyone enjoyed it:D


	19. Troublesome Prophesy

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-18?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 19- Troublesome Prophesy **

The young mage was walking up to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Closing the door behind him, Yugi flopped down onto his mattress and sighed.

"What a day…" he muttered. He could still, even now, sense Atemu's spirit around him. Yugi rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder…how can part of Atemu's spirit be…here," he sat up now. Glancing to his left at where he could sense the being, Yugi closed his eyes, and tried to see if he could communicate with it.

-Atemu…hello?- he started. The almost visible black thing sifted and seemed to be attempting to call back. Alas, all that Yugi could hear was a small mew from it. The mage frowned, opening his eyes now.

-Atemu, if you can here me, and if that is you- he held out his left hand. -Curl around my hand- he told it. The black ka obeyed and flew to curl around and through Yugi's fingers. The teen held his arm and hand up to his face to stare at the thing, examining it. The dragon spirit did nothing but curl there. Yugi frowned and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. Finding Atemu's number on speed dial, he held the phone to his ear as it began to ring. Soon enough, it was picked up.

"_Hello…" _came a mildly tiered voice from the other end. Yugi smiled sadly, though he was glad to hear the dragons voice again.

"Atemu, it's me," he started. "I…have something I need to ask you," Atemu was suddenly wide-awake.

"_Yugi! Gods, are you even allowed to call me_?" he bellowed. Yugi sighed.

"Most likely not, so I'll have to make this short. Atemu, do you feel…as it a part of your spirit is…missing?" he asked. Atemu was silent for a second.

"_Well…I suppose…not really. That's a hard question to answer Yugi because you…feel like you're apart of me…_" the dragon trailed off. The mage couldn't help but smile.

"Heh…that's sweet Atemu…but, really…think hard because I think a part of your spirit just couldn't leave me," he gazed at the now more non-invisible black thing around his arm. He heard a sigh.

"_Well…I did notice around…about 2 or three hours ago…something happened. I felt really weak for a few seconds and almost blacked out. It wasn't Mizuka!_" he bellowed suddenly, almost sensing his others worry. "_I could tell, it wasn't her. Something else though…but it was only for a few seconds, right after that I felt fine,"_ he explained. Yugi nodded slowly.

"Then it is apart of you…" he muttered, looking at the black thing fondly. "But…my teacher noticed it and…before it came…I"- he was suddenly cut off by the banging of the door. Yugi turned toward it, his face pale.

"Yugi, are you in there?" came his teachers voice. Yugi paled more, of course, when he heard his grandpa repeat the same thing behind Aokii.

"Shit…" Yugi muttered. "My grandpa's outside…I…I'm sorry I have to go!" he whispered urgently into the phone. "I'll try and call you again so I can figure all this out ok?" Atemu gave a 'Hmm' in answer.

"_I understand Yugi. Heh, aishiteru hikari," _Yugi smiled.

"Aishiteru, ja," and he closed the phone. "You can come in!" he bellowed to the two behind the door. The two being came into the room, Aokii in front and Sugoroku behind him. Aokii blinked as he saw the black thing curled around Yugi's arm.

"Yugi…how…how did that thing become so…solid?" he asked warily. Yugi shrugged.

"I dunno," he answered. Sugoroku walked up to be in front of his grandson.

"Yugi, get that thing off right-now," he muttered coldly. Yugi immediately felt deep anger.

"Why?" he asked innocently, but eyes showing slight irritation. The elder one sighed.

"Yugi, do you know where that thing has been? Or what it is for that matter, it could be dangerous, maybe even killing you at this very moment!" he shouted. Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"It seems quite innocent to me," he murmured, allowing the black spirit to travel to his other arm, and then let it swirl around his head like a pet. Aokii didn't say anything, but eyed the thing warily.

"That…is a part of something…part of a spirit isn't it…" he muttered. Yugi glanced up at him.

"Huh…oh, I dunno. It just appeared and…I think it's cute," he gave a small laugh, as Atemu's spirit seemed to agree and seemingly nuzzle Yugi's cheek. Aokii frowned.

"Well…I don't sense a danger from it…it looks dark but it's feeling are completely naive," he muttered. Yugi let out a smile and nodded.

"So I think as well…" he said quietly, while allowing the thing to circle over his hands and figures again. Suddenly, once the spirit got comfortable on Yugi's hand it was shot off by a streak of blue magic. The spirit shirked and made a small roar in pain and resentment as it twirled to the floor. Yugi started down at the shadowy thing, and then glared up at his grandfather.

"Why did you hit it?" he screamed. "Did you not just hear what sensei said? That's a fragment of someone, it's innocent!" he yelled angrily at his grandfather. Sugoroku glared down at the boy.

"You just found this thing yet you are very attached to it…Yugi you aren't telling me something…" he muttered. Yugi stood suddenly.

"Oh well, whoop fuck de do! Oh no, I'm not telling you something, SOMEONE call the police, lock me in a cell!" he bellowed sarcastically. Yugi then turned to glare angrily at his grandfather. "Shut-your-hole…you think that _I_ care about what you know or not! Bull-shit." The black streak had slide its way around Yugi's legs like a snake and was now coiled around Yugi's shoulder and arm, hissing slightly at Sugoroku for making his hikari angry. The young mage spit to the side and trudged out of his room, shoving his grandfather aside and giving Aokii a sad yet appreciative look for at least saying that this fragment of his Atemu was not evil. The teen closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs angrily. Aokii and Sugoroku both stood in the boy's room, silent.

"Sugoroku…" Aokii started, "You know it is not wise to be keeping the prophesy from him…and you know that one who is never told it will fall down into insanity…" Sugoroku sighed.

"Technically, Yugi has access to the prophecy. So, he's really has a way of knowing it, but it's just the fact if he can translate it or not," he said. Aokii blinked.

"Ah, when you had it carved on his violin…" he said, nodding his head slowly. "But Sugoroku, you are still not telling him!" he bellowed. The teacher looked to the side. "I've seen signs…of it on him Sugoroku…" he muttered. The elder Motou looked up. "It's…faint…but I could sense something different with him. He's changed this year in that collage. And in the fact that he knows some battle movements…ones that even I've never heard of…" he sighed. "The fact is, I saw his eyes turn silver," dark grey eyes glanced up, the irises full of anger. "And the fact that you don't' notice it, is INSAINE!" he hollered, voice rising now. "Silver Sugoroku, SILVER! His eyes were silver, there is something wrong here! And that…that _thing_…that's suddenly hanging around him and is almost solid…it's not human…or a mage. It is…different…" the teacher trailed off now, his vent of anger gone. Sugoroku sighed.

"Well, oh well. Look Aokii it's not that big of a deal," he raised up his hands. "And besides, sometimes there's the trick of the light and mages eyes change color quite a lot when they are conjuring a spell. Aokii, I am not going to tell Yugi. The boy is not involved with the prophecy and that is FINAL!"

Aokii rolled his eyes and shook his head, annoyed. "But never did someone's eyes turn silver Sugoroku!" he yelled, holding up his fisted hands in anger. "It's what the prophecy says, and Yugi's eyes used to glow violet before he went to school! Something has…happened there…" he trailed off.

The elder Motou nodded. "I do know something happened at his school, but it would not change him like that. Aokii, nothing is wrong, Yugi's not involved."

"Sugoroku," Aokii muttered, growling now. "Do NOT let the misleading of the past ruin someone else's life! You know the consequences for not being the chosen one, but when one is it, then what will happen if they do not fulfill their duties? The-world-will-crumble! I know it, you know, and can for sure tell you that Yugi is catching on," Aokii folded his arms. "That boy is not little anymore. He is still young, yes, but he is almost at pure adulthood. The least you could do for him is tell him what he might be so he does not turn his back to his own clan…" he muttered. The grandfather said nothing.

"Aokii…I can understand why you are saying this, but," he glanced up. "I-will-not-tell-him. He is not the one, and I know it. There may be a dragon at his school…" he sighed. "But it is a male. I sensed no female dragons there. If there were, Aokii, I would have told Yugi." Silence was left between them. Aokii's face was furrowed in slight fear and disappointment. He let out a sigh and turned to walk out of the room.

"Well Sugoroku…we shall see what happens. I truly, in my heart, hope that he is _not_ the one," at that said, the teacher was gone and walking down the hall toward his room. The man's brows were still furrowed, but many more thoughts were flying through his head.

'Sugoroku said there was…a male dragon at Yugi's collage…but, alas, there must be many so…why would he only name one. Ah,' he ran a hand along his beard. 'He must have some contact with this one male dragon for Sugoroku to make such a big deal out of it…Yugi look what you have done…' he muttered in his mind. 'Why did he even think of speaking…ah damn you Sugoroku, you never told him about our dislike of certain dragon clans…' he blew out in annoyance. 'Damn you…hn,' the door to the living room area had a light on. Aokii blinked, curiosity getting the better of him. The elder one walked over and glanced inside the door. Inside he saw Yugi, sitting in front of the fireplace, a phone up to his ear. Aokii blinked again.

'When did Yugi have time to grab that…he must have put it in his pocket before Sugoroku and I walked into the room…' he tried to listen but Yugi was talking in such a hushed whisper, the elder one couldn't make out any of the words.

'Damnit…I can't use magic, Yugi would sense it, I'm to close…ah, I'll just have to see if I can make out a few words…' and the man stood there, only being able to make out a couple 'the' and 'I's in there. Suddenly, Yugi stood and began walking around, so Aokii was able to hear more.

"Atemu…yes…" he couldn't hear for a second. "But…notice…I know!" were bits and bits of what Aokii heard. Suddenly, Yugi began coming toward the door. Aokii moved back slightly as the boy stood now, right in front of the door. He did not talk for a second, and then suddenly flung the door open. His teacher was now staring into violet eyes. Then the elder man blinked. There was…what was that emotion, in Yugi's eyes. Never, never in all the years had Aokii seen that deep devotion, love and caring in his eyes before. The teen sighed.

"I have to go again. I'm sorry. Yes…bye," he hung up the phone. "Well sensei, are you teaching me how to eavesdrop too?" he asked, turning back around to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. The teacher followed him into the room.

"No, I'm just worried about you…" he gave a glance at the black thing over Yugi's shoulder. It was sitting there like bird on its owner. The thing made a hissing sound, even if no mouth, nose, eyes or ears were clear on the thing. Actually, no animalistic parts or human anatomy was there. Just, plain, black. Aokii walked over to sit on the couch next to his student.

"Your grandfather is…not very happy with that," he pointed to the black spirit. Yugi rolled is eyes and blew out annoyingly.

"Oh surprise, surprise," he muttered dryly. "Really," he made an act of petting it. "Do you think I care about what he says? I never have…" his eyes took on a soft sadness. "I never will…" Aokii stared at the expression.

"And why is that?" he asked. Yugi was silent.

"…If you don't tell him…I will tell you _some_," he whispered. Aokii blinked.

"Well…alright then," he said. Yugi smiled, nodding.

"He banned me from seeing someone…" he muttered. "A friend who I care a lot about…because he can't stand to see me happy. Everything, everything I do is WRONG!" he yelled. He then sighed as the black thing curled around his neck and head soothingly, sensing it's others distress. Aokii stared.

"Yugi…can you tell me all of your closest friends that you have now…" he whispered. Yugi was silent for a second.

"Sure. My roommate is Ryou, then there's Bakura. The people in the orchestra, Amber, Anzu, some guys and girls in my history class are cool. There's…a couple more…yeah," he turned back to Aokii. "Bout' it." His teacher frowned.

"So whom were you talking to on the phone?" he asked. Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, it was Ryou," he said, hoping his lie was not noticed. Aokii's frown increased.

"I clearly heard you addressing the person by…Atemu was it?" he stated. Yugi's face paled.

"I-It…was I…I…mean I was talking about a person named Atemu…" he trailed off. His teacher stared at Yugi intently for a second and then sighed.

"Well…fine the," he stood. "I have one thing to say though Yugi. Don't get to attached to your cell phone there," he sighed. "Might not be havein' it for much longer." Yugi stared up at the man. Aokii turned and walked out of the room. The young mage was left, confusion evident in his gaze.

Then standing, the teen began his way back to his own room. Cooing the black streak into his arms, Yugi cuddled the thing close, letting out a sigh.

"Seems I've gotten myself into a little bit of a pickle eh?" he told 'Atemu'. The black one curled into his lights chest, making a sound of enjoyment and contentment.

Yugi laughed lightly as he began his tread down the main hallway to his bedroom. Opening the door, he walked inside and looked around, hoping his grandfather hadn't decided to hand around.

No one was present.

The younger Motou smiled. 'Good, no ones here…' he muttered. Walking over to the bed, he gave a light order for the black spirit to go to his bed so the boy could undress. The spirit complied with Yugi's request and floated off of Yugi's arm and onto his sheets. The young mage wandered over to his bags that he had yet to put in all of his drawers. Sighing, he took off his shirt and pants and finally boxers. Throwing all of the dirty laundry into a basket, Yugi walked back over to his bags to get a clean pair of underwear. As he was walking over there, though, a certain spirit noticed him. 'Atemu' curled onto the floor and over to wind up Yugi's leg. The teen immediately noticed, glaring down at the _innocent_ creature.

"Ah…you perverted dragon…" he muttered, throwing a pair of boxers on, making sure the black streak stayed on his calf. Shaking his leg, the spirit flew off, to fall lightly on Yugi's bed.

The teen put on a pair of pajama pants and a light sleeveless top, and then finally made his way back to his bed, placing his cell phone on his dresser. The teen then flopped down on his bed, exhausted. The coal black spirit was still for a second, then wandered over to curl itself around Yugi's head. The younger one chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I should get a pet…" he muttered, gently stroking the thing. His eyes then saddened. Sitting up, he coaxed the animal into his hands. The mage then smiled, rubbing his nose against the little thing.

"You are so cute," he murmured. The spirit of Atemu made a small 'cooing' sound, and nuzzled back up against his others face. Yugi laughed, laying back down and drawing his covers over himself. Reaching up, the boy turned his light off and snuggled into his pillow. The mage could feel the spirit move up his body so it was curled along the pillow right by Yugi's head. The teen smiled, petting it a couple times, falling slowly into a deep sleep.

/Next Morning\

The young mage awoke slowly, feeling that…something was missing. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Glancing around his now bright room, he noticed that something was indeed gone. Yugi whipped his head left and right and behind himself, seeing nothing. Turning around so he was facing his pillow, he saw nothing.

-Atemu- he started, searching his bed sheets. -Atemu, where did you go…- he muttered, picking up the pillow and then diving under the sheets. He saw no black spirit anywhere. Coming back up, he sighed. Reaching out his magic, he tried to see if he could pick up Atemu's spiritual code. Finding nothing, the teen sighed. Swinging his feet off of his bed, he traveled to his bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Opening the door, he walked inside, searching still, hoping the spirit was maybe hiding in here.

It was not, Atemu was nowhere to be seen or sensed. The young mage sighed once again, glancing up at himself in the mirror. Blinking, he smiled.

'I guess the little thing just couldn't stay away from it's original body for very long…it was nice while it lasted though,' the teen felt happily, walking closer to the sink to splash his face with some cold water to wake up more. Reaching under the faucet, he threw the water into his face, mentally hissing at the coolness of it. Turning the tab to turn the water off, he reached to his right to grab a towel.

Wiping his face, the teen allowed a small exhales of breath to escape his lips, and then turned back to his room to change. Taking off his pajama's, the boy put on a lose pair of kaki shorts and a mildly long blue top. Reaching up, he tucked the dragon charm and gold chain behind his shirt so that no one could see it. He especially didn't want his grandfather seeing it. The young mage stretched his arms in to the air, letting out a small smile. Throwing on a pair of socks and then his light tennis shoes, Yugi walked over and out of his room. Traveling down the stairs to the main floor, Yugi headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. Upon walking in, he already saw his grandfather up, sipping coffee and looking through a newspaper. Serena was trying to coax Anakai into eating some oatmeal and her husband, Nathan, was over at the stove, making him and most likely Serena breakfast as well.

"Mornin'," he muttered. Serena glanced up, a smile on her face.

"Still haven't woken up huh?" she asked. Yugi shrugged, grabbing some cereal from a cabinet.

"S'pose not…" he answered. Serena chuckled, being distracted from her own child. Anakai, being the cunning mischievous little girl she is, took this chance and threw some of her neglected oatmeal onto her mothers face. Serena blinked, glaring down at her daughter. Snatching Anakai from her seat, the woman brought the wailing girl up to her room for punishment.

"…What's wrong with her?" Yugi asked, sitting down at the table. Nathan sighed.

"Ah, she's just being Anakai," the man turned to sit down as well, laying out two plates filled with steaming omelets. "She's also been crabby since Serena wants to stop giving her long naps and all. The girl's just adjusting…" he took a bit out of the food. "Nothing much." Yugi nodded. Pouring some milk into the cereal and orange juice in a glass, the boy began to eat.

"So Yugi," Sugoroku started. The teen glanced up. "What is Aokii teaching you?" Plum colored eyes glanced up from his paper. Yugi blinked.

"Well…review for the most part…and…" he trailed off.

'Does sensei want my grandpa to know what he's teaching me? I mean, my grandfather has always hated battle and fighting spells…' he glanced down at the table.

"I'm teaching him battle spells Sugoroku," came a voice from the doorway. Yugi glanced around, relived at his teacher's great timing.

"Yeah," the young mage said. "That." Aokii grinned, patting Yugi on the back.

"Meet me out in the back after breakfast ok?" he told Yugi. He nodded. Aokii grinned, giving a wave to Nathan and Sugoroku, he walked out the door. The mage turned back to his cereal, gobbling it up quickly and then dashing out of the house to where his teacher was. Running down the small hill to a flat plane, he saw his teacher standing, waiting. Yugi slowed his pace to a jog and then a walk. Stopping in front of his sensei, the young mage grinned.

Aokii glanced down as Yugi came in at least of foot from him. The teacher let a small frown cast over his face. The black thing that appeared the other day was gone. Why?

"Yugi, what happened to it?" he asked. Yugi sent him a look of confusion.

"What 'it'?" he asked back, then blinking, he let out a 'ah'. "Oh _that_ it. The black spirit, oh, it disappeared over night…" he paused. "I really don't know what happened to it." The younger mage glanced at the ground.

"It juts kinda…vanished," he explained. Aokii gave a slow nod.

"I see…well anyways, I want to maybe…start a bit smaller today."

Yugi stared at him, confusion written on the teens face. "Why? Nothing really that bad happened yesterday, only the fragment of that spirit appeared." Aokii stared.

"What do you mean 'nothing happened' Yugi? You were unresponsive to me for over a minute, and you totally destro"- he stopped himself. "You know what…never mind," he waved his hand. "Never mind. Let us just get down to doing another spell. All water under the bridge now…" he muttered. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I suppose. Sure," he said back. The teacher smiled.

"Hoky, today, lets see what kind of a defensive fighter you are," he walked away from the boy. "I will attack you with a very simple spell that might shock you somewhat, but otherwise, not do much. Just attempt to defend with any spell you can think off. I just was to see if your speed is as good as I may think," he instructed. Yugi nodded, bending his legs slightly so he would have a better chance of sprinting. Aokii turned around, and his grey-blue eyes met Yugi's vibrant violet.

'At least the boy knows that making eye contact is one of the first things…' the teacher muttered in his mind. He kept a clean, unemotional face, turning his head up in a way of showing conformation. Yugi did not cock his head in the same manner, but kept his eyes fixed right on his teacher, waiting to see the sign of movement.

Aokii suddenly shot forward, hand out in front of himself, fingers sprayed. Yugi did the only thing he could think of. Dodge. Evading to his right, his teacher flew past him. But, Aokii suddenly spun in the air, flipping backwards right towards the teen. Yugi held up his arms, crossing them over his face in an attempt to make a shield of magic. He did not know any indication, so he just winged it by summoning up random magic and weaving it into a small, yet feeble, shield. His sensei, being the expert and having the experience, blasted through the make shift shield and made Yugi fly back at least two feet. The teen fell on his back, and then bounced up to land on his stomach.

'Damn, that hurt…' he though, clutching the now bruised spot on his chest.

"Teacher!" he yelled, standing, and wincing. "Why in the world did you have to make it so powerful?" Aokii blinked.

"Sorry to break it to you Yugi, that is one of the weakest battle hit spells there is, you should also be glad I aimed for one of your strongest spots. Now," he walked over to Yugi and pulled up his sleeve to glance at the boy's shoulder and arm muscles.

"Flex," he commanded. Yugi did so only to earn a sigh.

"Yugi, have you been trying to keep your shape at all? You have barley any muscle left here!" he patted the boy's upper arm. "That's one reason why you seemed to get hurt so badly. Your magic is fine against pure, other magic. But in battle…" he gave a light laugh. "You need at least somethin' here!" he bellowed. Then turning, he began to walk back up to the main house.

"We are to not do anything till you earn some of that muscle back. I want you to go running ever morning. No exceptions. Unless thunder or lightning," Yugi followed his teacher. "Also, pushups. Lots of 'em. Start at 10 and go up by five every…oh how about 3 days," he turned to look down at Yugi. "Sound good?" he asked, not really expecting any real opinion. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine," the boy said in response. He then let out a mental sigh.

'This is _not_ going to be a fun summer…'

**DMYY- **Lookey here, I actually got my but into gear and read this over. Well, read, edited…spell checked xD lol. Hoky, sorry for the Yugi OOCness. His grandfathers a meanie ain't he? Also, thank you SO much for the reviews everyone. Decided to try and give thanks :D Next time, I won't do all reviews, just ones if you have a defiant question or something ok? Well, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Yana5-** Haha, yes aren't they:D

**Moonlit Shadows-Mieko- **Thanks for the tip -rubs head sheepishly- I read over my chapter and saw what you meant…well, I tried to change my vocab somewhat, hope it's better.

**Spidy007- **-falls over at hug- ahh, glad you liked it!

**Kagome-princess- **Glad ya loved it :D

**Fallen-angel-of-repression- **Yeah, I really wanted to get some detail in there. -sweatdropps- hopefully I won't be stupid and forget what I wrote! Oddly, all that just popped up really randomly…I never really planed it out till then. Ah, yup, Yugi loves Atemu just that much :D

**SoulDreamer- **I am, no pushy ;D

**Dragonlady222- **Hey, those two are devoted! -huggles them both- Yugi shall help:D

**Kingleby- **Yush go Yugi:D

**Sky-** Glad you like it!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34- **Now YOU had a great review! Hell, you noticed something that even I, the writer, didn't even know I did…-sweatdropps- I now have a lot of new ideas though, thank yoooou -hugs- I never really knew what I did…well, now we have some more mysteries hehehe Thanks for spreading the wealth! Glad you friend likes it as well :D

**Padfoot13- **Maybe…we shall see now won't we?

**AngelYugi- **Thanks! Glad you like the story!

**Jade- **I am writin away! ;D


	20. Letters

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-20?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 20- Letters**

Yugi slowly trudged his way back into the house after Aokii made him run for, overall, 2 hours. The boy almost fell into his room as he opened the door and then collapsed onto his bed. Reaching up, he turned the light on and then began groping all over his dresser, trying to find where he put his cell phone down last night. The cool plastic never met his touch. Yugi sat up now, eyes confused and slightly annoyed. Scanning his dresser, all he saw was his notepad, his light and the wood finish. His right eyebrow rose in confusion.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Yugi began to stand, wincing pain shot through his sore thighs. Grabbing onto his dresser to host himself into a standing position, he began searching the room with his eyes, not even daring to get on his hands and knees. The pain would defiantly be too much for now, and Aokii wanted him to do a work out again that afternoon (it was only 10o'clock in the morning). The young mage's violet eyes scanned his whole room, from top to bottom. The teen began turning some things over, like his sheets to see it the phone was under there. Standing straight, he took off out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Entering through the giant ebony doors into the grand living room, his violet eyes scanned the area for any person or thing. Spotting his grandfather in an old wingback chair. He advanced.

"Hey grandpa," he started. The elder looked up, his reading glasses tilted over his nose.

"What it is Yugi?" he asked, taking his glasses off.

Yugi took a second to catch his breath, considering he practically ran down here. "Have- have you seen my cell phone anywhere?" he asked. Those dark, plum colored eyes gazed up at him, somewhere in their violet depths showing a certain, odd emotion. One Yugi could not quite place.

"I took it," the man stated as simply as stating it is was sunny out or not. Flipping the newspaper he was reading out, the grandfather placed his glasses back on and began scanning the human news.

The teens eyes were wide, his mouth a-gap and sweat beginning to precipitate over his forehead.

"W-what?" he sputtered out. Sugoroku sighed.

"I-took-it," he stated more clearly. Yugi just stared.

"Y-you what? Grandpa…w-wait, why?" he bellowed. "I really don't appreciate you taking my stuff without asking, of you wanted to use"-

Sugoroku cut him off. "No I did not want to use it Yugi. I do not want you calling people this summer. I want you to focus fully on your teachings from Aokii and your studies. All those human things, you don't need them." The elder man gazed up at Yugi, his eyes sharp and stern. "The only people you really need to be in contact with this summer are mages, and you can talk to them without silly human technology. You will get the phone back at the end of the summer," Sugoroku turned back to his paper. The grandson felt all color drain from his face.

"B-but, what about people at my collage? I…I can't get in contact with them, they're human!" he bellowed.

"To bad," the elder said. Yugi suddenly felt anger.

"Grandpa, what about my plan I have on it, I will be paying for nothing!" he bellowed, attempting to get his grandpa to agree and give him back his cell phone. Sugoroku shook his head.

"I canceled it. I will pay for you to change it when you go back to school. Now go and take a shower or something, you're sweaty from Aokii's work out," he said. More anger brewed up inside of Yugi.

"Grandpa, give it back now!" he yelled.

"I canceled your plan remember? The phone would be no use to you now," he said, reading. Yugi felt his legs turn to water. What…why did he do this? Of all the things, he had to take _that_ away! It was his only connection with his old friends, with Atemu.

"Grandpa, you know I can just go out and buy another one right?" he asked, voice icy. The elder sighed.

"Yugi, just get over it an move on. I forbid you to use or get one, now please," he stood. "I must be going, I have work to do." At that said, Sugoroku exited the room and soon his footsteps died away. Yugi eyes were fixed on the chair, his eyes beginning to well up with tears of anger and despair. Growling now, he kicked the chair so hard, it fell over. Although, doing this action left his leg in pain. Wincing, and letting out a few muttered curses, the teen exited the room. Stomping up the stairs, he walked into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it with the regular lock and with his magic, so even his grandpa couldn't get in. Standing still for a second, then boy limped over to his bed and fell face down onto the sheets. Placing both arms under his head and the teen began to cry. He lied there, for what seemed an eternity, crying out his sorrows into the pillow. Soon, the salty water stopped pouring down his face and Yugi was able to sit up. He reached up with his left hand and took his necklace from its lonely hiding spot under his shirt. Staring at it for a second, the teen let his eyes sadden. Wiping his sleeve over his eyes, he finally let out a small chocked sigh.

Standing now, the boy traveled over to his walk out balcony area, and opened the tall glass doors wide, allowing the small summer breeze to flow into the room. The teen smiled sadly, and then walked back to his bed and sat down.

Placing his head in his hands, Yugi sighed once again. Now what was he going to do? He did have his laptop, and could try to use e-mail or IM.

The teen sighed once again. If his grandfather went through all that trouble just to get his cell phone away, he most defiantly canceled the Internet connection to the house. Or at least made it so Yugi could not connect with _his_ laptop. Letting out a breath, the teen began to stand once again. What could he do now? He could just forget about it, and go on with his life. Just allow his grandfather to get his way.

'No…' the teen whispered into his mind. 'I will not let him get his way…but…I have no way of telling Atemu that my phone and internet was taken away. Mail? Maybe…grandpa might catch me but,' he let out a grin. 'What the hell, I'm in the mood to take a chance. If it means one last time to write to Atemu…I'll take as many chances as I can.'

Yugi's Internet was, in fact, gone. That however, didn't dampen his spirits on trying to contact Atemu though mail. Hoping to every god out there, that his grandfather didn't find out about his little plot, Yugi set out on trying to get the small piece of paper out of the house. He could use their mailbox…but it was risky. He could try it, and maybe get it out, but there was the fact that someone might check the mail and see it.

So, now Yugi had to figure out how to get to town. He could drive there and mail it in one of those large, blue Postal boxes. It would work. It _should _work. Now it was just getting out of the giant house and to the town.

/-With Atemu-\

One young man was now pacing back and forth through his apartment complex. What had happened, was Yugi hurt or worse? Why had he not heard from him for over a week? His e-mail box was empty everyday, his phone never ringing to the sound of Yugi calling.

Atemu paced back and forth, around and around his living room. Yugi would for sure tell him if something was wrong, but if something was _really_ wrong…he didn't know what. The dragon tried calling Yugi's cell four days after their last conversation, to see if everything was going all right. What he got was a computer woman's voice saying there was no such number.

Atemu then would fume and call the same number again and again. The only voice he would ever hear was the stupid computer woman. After at least 15 times of calling, the dragon gave up, hopelessly confused. He then tried e-mail, IM and any other electronic messaging he could find. He didn't dare send airmail, he didn't want anyone at the Motou household to figure out who he was. Or what he was to Yugi for that matter. He sent at least ten e-mails to Yugi, but got none in reply.

He was at a loss. Another week went by and he had not heard anything from Yugi again. He had called Ryou and Bakura to see if they had heard from the teen. The said no, Yugi hadn't called them in three weeks. It was soon becoming that long for Atemu.

He was pacing again, pacing and pacing around his home. His computer was on, e-mail up, waiting for something to come. His phone was also on, sitting on his table, waiting to ring. Both devises made no sound. None. Atemu was going to fly all the way to the east coast if this kept up, he needed to know, and he needed to know what happened to his hikari!

Finally, finally after pacing for a whole hour and a half, Atemu fell down onto his couch, right arm over his face and a strained look over his lips. The man had not had a good night sleep for days. Nightmares of what might have happened to his lover plagued his mind and dreams. Dark lines were forming under his crimson eyes and his face was beginning to pale in the lack of sleep. The dragon did not want to be unhealthy like this, it was just…he couldn't sleep, no matter what. One night, he was up till four, watching random shows on his TV from his bed, and eventually falling asleep with the devise on. Now he was really starting to feel the effects of doing that.

There was a knock at his door. Atemu lifted his arm off of his face, and glanced over at the door with tired eyes.

"What is it?" he inquired loudly.

There was a reply, seemed like a man in his late 30's. "Mail," he said. Atemu let a sigh escape his lips and then sat up.

Heaving himself off of the couch, he stretched and let out a small grunt. "I'm commin', I'm commin'," he muttered, walking slowly to the door and then opening it. The man outside had a simple postal suite on. A navy blue short sleeve shirt and shorts, he also he had a small hat on. Handing Atemu his mail, the postal man gave a small wave and walked away. Atemu closed the door with the back of his foot and began threading through the envelopes.

"Bills…more bills…collage shit," he then just threw all of the mail into his kitchen table, when one envelope caught his eye. It was yellow, and there seemed to be hand written things on the front instead of typed names and return addresses. Atemu blinked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Huh…" he began to pick it up. "Wonder…from Ryou and Bakura maybe?" he looked down at his name and address scrawled over it.

Relief and happiness suddenly coursed through Atemu's being. He quickly opened the letter, not even bothering to be neat, he needed to see if what he thought was correct! Pulling the real letter out, he eyed it with a smirk over his face. There were around four papers in the bunch, all folded over each other. On the very front of all of this was a little note.

:If you DARE as mock me for the stationary I used I'LL KILL YOU:

That was simply written on the front of the letters. Atemu began to laugh as he opened the packet of all of them and began to read.

_Dear Atemu,_

_I am so sorry for what has happened! Oh yeah, I WILL know if you have mocked me for this stationary! I had no really good paper so…I was stuck with this… So what, Hello Kitty stationary is CUTE (in my opinion). _

_Ah, anyway, I'm…so sorry I was not able to give you signs to this earlier. My…my grandfather has taken everything away. My phone is gone, my Internet, every contact I may have with you…it's all gone. I wish that is could have told you earlier, but I had to write this out and then send it and…ah it took so long! I had to somehow get out of my house, down to town and send it! It was so hard to do…I was scared my grandfather would catch me. But I got it done…I did. _

_I miss you…so much. So much, gods it's just hurt so much when he said my phone, my e-mail was gone. Atemu, I need…to see you again. I wish I could, I do so much. I can't though…not till next year. This just might be the only thing I can send to you for the next two months. I'm sorry, this is all I can do. I know I said this before, but it will keep popping up in this letter. I miss you so much, so so much. Look for that phrase again, because it would be appearing again and again through out this letter… _

Atemu let a small grin pass his lips as he read though this letter. Yugi was telling him how his teachings with his sensei were, and how angry he was with his grandfather, and of course said all the time how much he missed Atemu. Finally, he began getting to the ending of the letter.

…_I hope to be seeing you right when I get back ok? I miss you (again!) …Take care. I love you_

_Love_

_Yugi -heart-_

Atemu then smiled more. Holding up the letter to his heart, he let out a happy and contented sigh.

"I love you too…" he whispered. Walking around and into his room, Atemu places the letter on his nightstand, not wanting it to go out of his site for even a second. Treading back into his living room, Atemu eyed the other mail on the table. Blinking, he reached down and took one. Eyeing it, the dragon opened the collage envelope carefully, hoping the seal wouldn't rip. It tore slightly, but otherwise was fine.

Grinning now, Atemu took out the regular letter and threw it in the trash, since it was as good as junk. Taking his own paper and pen, the lover began to write his own reply to Yugi. Yes, he knew that it was risky, but he just wanted to see…just to see. Writing out a quick, and to him, kind of short letter, he placed it in the used envelope and then carefully whited out his own name and address and put in Yugi's. In the best handwriting he knew of. Holding the letter back, examining his neatness, he grinned. This just, just may work. Taking some stick glue, he glued the seal back as neatly as possible. The reason he was using the collage envelope, was that maybe he could pass it off as one! If Yugi's grandfather found this letter, he should only see a collage return address, meaning nothing weird about it right?

'Well…' Atemu thought with a small grin. 'It should work. I mean, at least I can give him one reply…maybe we can do this more too!' he was now almost giddy with excitement. Sometimes being daring was just too much fun. Holding the letter back again, he blew upwards.

"Well…I hope this works the way I want it to…" he laughed lightly. "Oh well, as long as Yugi's grandfather doesn't open it…I'm fine…" his eyes lightened with happiness and he twirled his bracelet around his wrist. It had become a small habit, whenever he was thinking or bored, he would twirl the wristlet. Smiling, he glanced over at his clock to see what time it was.

"Hn…I should be able to get this in a public mailbox…heh," he stood, the stopped suddenly. "Wait…" glancing back over at the clock, he gasped out loud.

"Holy shit, I have work in 10 minutes! Gods, I forgot I was working today!" he yelled to himself, holding his forehead tightly. "Damn damn!" he bellowed, placing the letter neatly on the table and then running into his room to dig his uniform for work out from under the who knows what's and where's.

Throwing the thing on quickly, Atemu bolted, out of his room, grabbed the letter and ran down the steps. Sprinting to his car, the man hopped in quickly and placed the letter in the passenger seat as he buckled his own seat belt.

"Suppose I'll have to mail it after work…" he muttered. Quickly pulling out of his parking space, he shifted to drive and speeded out of the lot. Driving to the gate, he paid the man who was at the both and then zoomed out and down the street, hoping he wasn't late…_again_.

Finally driving into a parking space, Atemu practically sprinted inside. Walking around to the back of the restaurant, he sighed, right, exactly, on time. An older woman came out from behind some shelves and grinned.

"Bout time you got here Atemu. It's lunch hour, some of those business people are getting testy," she laughed lightly. Atemu smiled.

"Ah, I can imagine," he said, grabbing an apron to place around his waist and a note pad. He was, in fact, a waiter and this restaurant. It was a tad bit higher class than a chain restaurant. Just a nicer, Japanese restaurant.

Atemu was very lucky to get this job. It paid well, so he wasn't in dept with rent and being half-Japanese defiantly got him in. They place was pretty big for their Sushi and seafood, but was also a mix of Japanese meat foods and some Chinese. The dragon had lost his old part time job from when he was in school because he was too far away to get there in decent time. Now, though, he was hoping he could stay here, at least until Yugi came back. The teen loved Sushi, and since Atemu was working here, they might give him some discounts eventually.

Atemu suddenly smiled at the thought. 'Well,' he tightened the cloth around his back. 'We'll see.' Walking over to a counter, he snatched a pen and the exited the swinging doors.

"Try and get all those fat businessmen's orders, you know they'll take awhile to make!" the woman manager bellowed. Atemu chuckled, and gave a wave in reassurance that he had heard her. Walking out into the more dimly lit eating area, he traveled over to one table of some…edgy customers.

"Hey, what's with the business around here, you're slower than a turtle!" one man yelled. He was wearing a dull suite, and it seemed his behind could barley fit in the seat. Atemu had to surpass a sigh; he was used to this kind of treatment. Many businessmen were rude and inconsiderate. But, that didn't mean they _all _were.

"I am deathly sorry," he apologized, trying to be as polite as possible. "I can take your order now though." The fat one gazed up at him with his little, black eyes, then nodded.

"Yes, that'll be good," he muttered. His other colleges nodded, and Atemu wrote everything down, and then smiled; as a waiter, one must always be polite no matter what.

"It'll be out as soon as possible," he said, taking their menus and walking back to where the kitchen was.

Ripping the sheet off, he handed it to once of the cooks. "Dozo here," he said, the other took it.

"Demo thank you," he answered. Atemu then smirked.

"Karera…ano, totemo urusai desu…1" he let out a small laugh. The cook laughed as well.

"Hehe, karera wa anata no ateru kuro desu?2" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Atemu ran a hand through his hair.

"Haaaaaai…shimatta jitsugyouka…3" he muttered, then turning he walked out of the kitchen, going back to work. The cook sighed and shook his head.

"Ah, baka wakamono,4" he murmured, walking over to the stoves and began to cook.

Atemu had walked over to another area where he was able to put some plates filled with food onto a tray. Heaving the thing up onto his shoulder, the dragon walked out of the kitchen. The tray was on one of his shoulders and a fold out mini table to put the tray on when he got to the customers under his left arm. Stopping in front of the people, he gave a polite smile and handed them all of their dishes. The people, being nice, gave him thanks. Not all people do that now a day. Walking back to the kitchen, he ran a hand through his hair.

'Ah, not to much longer till I'm out of work…thank god!'

/later\

Atemu had driven his coal black car right up to the blue, giant mailbox. Taking out the letter he had made, he gave a smile.

'Well, lets hope this works…' he thought hopefully. Then, the man laughed. "I hope Yugi won't just throw it away as junk mail!" He shook his head, smiling.

"Well, we shall see…" he muttered, opening his eyes and then dropping the letter in. Waiting a second, the dragon sifted into drive and shot out of the area and down the highway. Smiling, he reached up and whipped out a CD from the above carrier, then set in the disk drive of the car. Pressing play, he then turned the volume up to half max.

He grinned, turning it up a bit more when he noticed the song he liked. Letting out a laugh, he also reached over into the glove compartment to snatch his glasses out. Placing them over his eyes, Atemu released his left hand from the wheel and hung it out the open window. Yes, this was defiantly a man who never left the state of never ending warmth. Especially in the summer season. As of now, it was exceptionally warm out, and Atemu had nearly opened all of his windows, not bothering to use air conditioning since he was going to stop soon anyways.

The college student finally saw his destination after driving for a couple minutes. Smirking, he turned the wheel sharply and speeded right into the parking area. Then immediately hitting the brakes, he forced the car to skid slightly over the dry pavement into parking spot. Closing the windows and turning the car off, the dragon exited his car and the stretched. The being was now out of his regular work uniform and wearing long, kaki shorts and a white, long shirt, with a short sleeved open shirt over that. That piece of clothing was a light tan color with the picture of a dragon on it and different kinds of Kanji next to it. His feet were bearing simple flip-flops. He let a smile cross his tan face as he walked out onto the beach area. The beach consisted of a small park like vicinity, with tress and a paved sidewalk, but also had a lot of food stands for pop, hot dogs, pretzels, ice cream and more. The dragon shifted his sunglasses more to cover his eyes and traveled over to the ice cream stand. He was in the mood for that.

Treading into the line, the man glanced up at all the specials and choices. Eyeing the vanilla, he thought of how Yugi's hair smelled like that. Mentally chuckling, he glanced over and saw a brownie chocolate. Cocking his head to the side, Atemu pondered. Vanilla with strawberries, or chocolate with brownies?

'Ah, both sound so _good_!' he thought. 'And I want a cone…huh…cone…chocolate and vanilla swirl! Mm, yum.' He smiled. 'Sounds delicious!' Atemu thought happily. Finally getting up to the front counter, he ordered what he wanted and paid. Walking to the side to wait, he glanced up at the clear sky, losing himself in thought. Suddenly, an ice cream cone came straight into his face.

"_Sir_! Your ice cream," the woman said, annoying that she had to stand her for nearly a minute before the man noticed her. Atemu blushed, embarrassed, and took the cone, thanking the woman. Walking away, the dragon licked the top scoop, which was the vanilla and strawberry. Letting out an "Mmmm" of enjoyment, the being the moved to lick the second scoop, chocolate and brownie.

"Mmm…oishii…5" he muttered, smiling as he began devouring the meal. Finishing the first scoop, he then began eating the next. Finally, he finished the ice cream and then popped the whole cone into his mouth, considering it wasn't that big. Walking forward more, the crimson-eyed man walked over to one of the boardwalks and began traveling down the wooden planks. Walking down the area, Atemu began glancing at all the people here. Some woman stared back at him, giggling to their girl friends and talking in hushed whispers. Atemu would then roll his eyes and continue walking, lifting his bracelet clad hand up to brush his fingers through his air. That, thankfully, would send off enough of a signal to the girls that he was taken. They would then mutter again to each other and walk away. The dragon would also observe some of the other humans here. They were so interesting to him. Such strange things, how did they survive without magic? And how could so many of them…look just so weird?

Atemu mentally chuckled. Usually dragons were…better looking. It was just their way, they had more of the appealing shape and looks. At first it was in full sense of mating. The dragon race, in the beginning, was very spread out over the world, so the chance of meeting a dragon female and/or male in the same city as you was rare. So the dragons naturally managed to have appealing human bodies, so they could mate with humans easier. So now, all of them just did. That reason in particular, is why it is rare to see a pureblooded dragon now. Atemu was one of the very, very few. Since more dragons mated with humans and then got half dragons as children, the act of having a pure, full-fledged dragon was unlikely. But then again, if the human blood didn't dominate over the dragon, the parents would have an almost pure dragon baby. It would have a dragon form and human form.

There were never more half-dragons with more human blood than dragon blood, it was quite a similar amount of both. When a family does get a name for being completely pureblooded, they will make sure that it stays that way, and that their family name gets passed on. Like Atemu's family, the Akasaki family, they wanted a boy very badly.

The fact was, they got one and they STILL were disappointed. Atemu kicked one of the wooden rails. He just had to be born…this. This dark…thing! The dragon sighed and walked over to sit on one of the built in benches on the boardwalk. Falling into the seat, he glanced over at some couple walking hand and hand. They passed by the man, not even noticing his presence. Atemu's eyes saddened, and he glanced down at his bracelet. Oh how he wished Yugi were here…everything just seemed so bland without him. These walks on the beaches were much more enjoyable when Yugi was by his side.

Atemu smiled at those memories, bringing him out of that small, depressive state. Sighing once again, he leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sun on his skin. He sat there for a good while, just basking in the afternoon glow of the sun. Soon, the sun's rays began to diminish, meaning dusk was soon to set over the city. Atemu had opened his eyes, and was now standing, stretching. Letting out a loud yawn, he began walking back to his car.

**DMYY- **

1- They…ah, very annoying.

2- Are they giving you trouble?

3- Yeeees, damn businessmen

4- silly youngster

5- Delicious

-falls- man oh man, sorry for the REALLY REALLY late update ppl! xD I have been so SOSOSO busy lately omg! xD I defiantly needed to wait for a break (like today and this week) to get all my chapters read! The story was at a standstill for awhile, but is movie again lol. Thank you ALLL for reviewing! I am ALMOST at 200 w00t:D :D whoever is my 200th reviewer, might get a giftey gift -giggles- we shall soon see (I can even give out pics too….i do draw:P) Please, pleasey, PLEASE review:D

Also, I noticed I, by accident, altered Atemu's last name -sweatdrops- his name is

**Atemu Akasaki!**

Ok? Right, I'll change the previous chappies later :D Please review!


	21. Loophole

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-21?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

A/N- **Ok, this is a two part update, because this chapter pretty much has nothing in it annnd, I wana be nice for awhile :D So, this is the first of the two-part update!**

**Chapter 21- Loophole **

Atemu had just gotten to his car when the sun lowered bellows the watery horizon. Slipping the keys into their rightful spot, he twisted them and the car sprang to life. Turning his music on as well, Atemu shifted into reverse and then to drive and sped out of the parking lot. Driving down the street-lamp lighted road, he let out a small sigh. Reaching down, he took the one CD out of the drive and then picked another and slipped it in. Pressing play, his car was no longer occupied by the loud thrashing of hard-core rock, but soft classical music. Now, Atemu was not really one to listen to classical, but Yugi had eventually convinced him to listen at least _one_ classical CD. And so it turned out, that it really wasn't that bad.

Switching the CD to the 4th track, he allowed a contented sigh to escape his lips. Before Yugi left, he had _forced_ the boy into making him a CD of all his music; including recording himself on the computer and putting that on a CD. Yugi, being slightly embarrassed, complained that it wouldn't sound good and it wasn't a good idea.

Atemu, of course, believed differently.

So, in the end, Yugi had finally complied to make this little CD for his other, and in deed he did. The boy was just too modest, but Atemu could tell that he did really want to. The boy had also dragged his stand partner over to help him record a duet. They had perfected it a while ago when they did a duet composition. Though, it was kinda odd to have a violin solo cranked up on your stereo, but it was almost 9 o'clock at night, so not that many people were out and about. Atemu turned his turn signal on and swung the wheel to the left, going into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Placing his ticket into the slot, showing that he lived here and was able to have discount parking, he then drove to an area to park and did just that. Switching his lights off and then the engine, he took the CD out, placing it in a carrying case for his CD's. Opening the door of his black Saturn, he stepped out and then closed it. Clicking his automatic locker, the car beeped and the dragon began his accent up to his apartment.

It took a good while; Atemu did not feel like rushing. Eventually, he did get to his room, and the dragon let himself inside. Closing the door behind him, the man let out a tired sigh. Slipping his sandals off and throwing his keys on the side table, the man plopped down on his couch, set his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed. All in all, it had been a very eventful day. He had gotten a letter from Yugi, and hopefully he would get more. Also, he had managed to get his first, large tip today at the restaurant. Most likely on the fact that he was just so happy on getting that letter, his attitude towards the customers was a lot more friendlily. Smiling lightly, Atemu reached over and grabbed the remote from between the cushions and pushed the power button. Leaning back, he switched the channels to the evening news.

There wasn't that much going on in this country now a day. There was, of course, all that political topics, which bored Atemu almost to tears at times. They were just…arg, they were so…

The man usually stopped his musings of the government, and then would roll his eyes at seeing the third top headline, some actor and actresses breaking up.

Atemu fell back against his couch pillow as he heard the anchor discussing how 'so and so' is trying to save their marriage.

'Failing miserably of course…' Atemu would think, reaching over to the side to grab his day old glass of water from the side table. Taking a drink, the dragon's face turned up into an ugly frown.

'Damn, what the hell happened to this?' he muttered in his mind, standing and dumping the contents away in the kitchen sink. Walking back over to the couch, he could now see the anchors making and interview with some woman who had just lost her husband to a fire.

"_Did you ever," _the overly clad woman in make up started, brushing one strand of blonde hair back. "_Think that your own home was a dangerous place? Are you scared to even step foot inside a house now? How do you feel now that your husband is dead and you are…a widow?' _

Atemu blinked, staring at the woman like she was insane. "Oh…my god, this is insane," he turned the TV off. "News casters…gods, what do you think they're thinking Miss. I-have-to-much-make-up-on?" he bellowed at the TV screen. Then letting out a sigh, he stood.

"Man, sometimes…" he stretched and wandered to his bedroom. "Those people are just idiots," a yawn. "I guess listening to NPR for news…will be smarter," he chuckled lightly. Reaching down, Atemu took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper. Changing out of his shorts and other garments, he changed into his pajamas and then flopped into his bed. He, of course, still had no shirt on like when he was with Yugi, it had become a habit to not wear one. As, well, perverted as that may sound, Atemu was kind of glad for it.

Never, never before had he been shirtless for more that a couple minutes. The dragon was just to ashamed of his scars and oddness to the human race, that he just never wanted to be seen as a weakling to some or pitied by others. Yugi changed that though. He felt, somehow, more free of things. That these scars were permanent, but that didn't mean his suffering had to be…Yugi had taught him that. Laying back against his bed sheets, black silk bottoms sliding around his legs as he shifted into a good position, he let out a content breath.

He was happy now, as happy as he could ever be. 'Though…' Atemu thought. 'I would be happier…if Yugi was with me…' he trailed off, holding up his bracelet to his lips, the dragon closed his crimson eyes. Saddening slightly, the dragon stood and treaded to his small kitchen and dining room.

The kitchen was small, Atemu had, (luckily) a dishwasher, a stove and oven, a microwave and some counters and cabinets. There was also an island in the middle, where the stove was and the refrigerator was suitably placed to the right of the island. Going past the stove, there was a faucet and sink in front of him and right next to that is the dishwasher. His toaster and microwave were right above where the dishwasher was built into the counter.

Those two appliances were the only two that he had to buy on his own, since he owned them when he was in his dorm.

Turning around, Atemu opened the freezer part of his refrigerator, taking out some ice cream and the reaching to his left to grab a bowl out of the cabinet. Receiving a spoon from one of the drawers, he scooped out some of the Neapolitan ice cream and dumped it into his bowl. Getting about three or four scoops of the ice cream, Atemu closed the lid on the food and the walked back to his bedroom. Plopping down on his bed, he began to eat his ice cream and get his laptop out at the same time. Typing in his password to get in, he waited for his regular background to come up. Keeping his spoon in the side of his mouth, Atemu began opening up his Internet and iTunes. Oddly, the teen had gotten a Mac instead of a PC, but hey, you got a free iPod, what the hell!

Lying back against his pillows, the teen checked his e-mail, and did all of his other daily things as well. Finally checking everything that he wanted, Atemu then lied back, going back to taking big bits of his ice cream. Licking over his lips at some of the stray food, he reached down and clicked one of the keys on his keyboard to start the music. Leaning back again, Atemu let a small smile cross his lips. Some of these songs he would have to show Yugi when he gets back. One was called Space Lion from a show (anime) called Cowboy Bebop.

Oddly, it was jazz at the beginning, Atemu's favorite part of the song. Never before had he had a thing for jazz, but it seems that he was beginning to develop a taste for it. Looking over to his left out his slide door windows, he saw all the lights of the city. It was dark now, and well past 9 o'clock. People were still, of course, up and about and most likely all the nightlife of the city was coming into play. Atemu never had a thing for clubs, it really gave him a bad headache, and sometimes his contacts would slip and once it almost fell out. Atemu never would bring extra contacts with him places, so he had to immediately leave the place.

In this saying, that Atemu had indeed been to a club before but hated it deeply. So, he never went to one ever again. The last few times he was out later at night, was when he and Yugi would go somewhere and lose track of time. They also, once, decided at 2 in the morning to take a walk on the beach. Now that was one odd date they made, but it was still fun nonetheless.

The two played around in the darkened sand, and waded in the darkness of the ocean, even if it was so cold it numbed their feet. The couple also just played around, not caring if anyone could be looking, because they knew no one was there.

Atemu chuckled at the memory, taking another bit of his ice cream. Hopefully, they would be able to make more memories like that in the near future. The dragon let out another smile.

'I sure hope that Yugi does get my letter…' he thought, glancing up at the ceiling in thought. 'I also hope that his grandfather _didn't_ get it,' he laughed lightly. 'That would, defiantly, not be good.' Letting out a small sigh, the dragon now stood since he finished his ice cream. Walking to the kitchen, he threw the dishes in the dishwasher, and then wandered back to his bedroom. Walking into his bathroom, he took out his contacts and then brushed his teeth, the usual routine.

Plopping down on his bed now, he moved his computer to the floor and closed the lid, the devise going into sleep. Pushing it away, Atemu rolled over his bed to turn the light off. Reaching down his unmade bed, he groped around for the sheets. Feeling the material under his fingertips, he pulled the fabric up and snuggled under it. Falling into his pillow, the elder teen slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

/Different day; with Yugi\

The young mage was now wandering around his giant house, with absolutely nothing to do. His sensei had gone out shopping with Serena for food, her husband and Anakai were down at the daycare center, since Nathen had to drop her off there and then go to work. His grandfather was busy doing work as well. So, in short terms, everyone left Yugi alone and he was Bored As HELL!

The mage paced around his living room, trying to think of things to do. Nothing was coming to mind, so he finally plopped down on one of the sofas and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Arrrg, I'm so bored! There is absolutely NOTHING to do around here…" he muttered the last part, rolling to his side and falling onto the pillows. "Rwaaaaar, I need to do something…thank you grandfather for taking away my distracting-yet- wonderfully time consuming Internet," he drawled into the pillows. Suddenly, a dinging sound radiated throughout the house. The teen stood, now having about two minutes to do something.

"I've got it!" he yelled, walking to the door and open it. The mailman was standing outside. Yugi blinked. Why in the world would the mailman come all the way to their door?

The other held out a package to Yugi.

'Oh _that's_ why,' he muttered in his mind. Taking the regular mail and package, he thanked the man and turned around and walked back to his bored spot on the couch.

"Lettttts, see what we got…Mmm, package is for Alli," he placed that on the kitchen table on his way to the living room. Alli was one of the older female mages, she was Yugi's great aunt.

"Hum, bills (for grandpa)," he laughed lightly, piling all those on coffee table.

"Dum de do…something for Nathan and Serena…Joe…Ivy…Alyssa…" he was naming all these random people off as he placed them all on the table. All were relatives of Yugi, but some were from other mage families that live in the Motou home, but have to pay monthly rent.

Flipping through a couple more, he found one addressed to him. Blinking, he glanced at the return address.

"Huh, collage stuff, must be about next year or something," he placed that on the sofa where he would sit down and read it. Placing the rest of the mail on the table, he walked over and plopped down on the couch.

"Now," he opened the envelope. "What did they send me…" pulling out the letter, he blinked questionably. "Huh…since when do they have…stationery for news stuff ?" Frowning, he unfolded the paper and began reading the handwritten letter.

"Hand written…what th"- he paused. "Wait…I know this handwriting…" flipping through the papers, he came to the last. Written, in the scrawniest signature he's seen, was the name Atemu Akashi.

The teen was nearly ecstatic. A giant smile was covered over his face, as he flipped back to the first page and began to read.

_**Dear Yugi, **_

**_Did you get this letter? I'm sure hopping you did hehe Ah, anyway, I'm glad to hear you're alright, and…of course now I know why you weren't calling…hikari,_** **_I miss you a lot! I think…ah, just SO MUCH! Well, enough of that, onto why my letter was in a collage envelope hn? Well, I thought, that, if I wanted to get in contact with you, I couldn't put 'My' name and address down, your grandfather might find it and read the letter. BUT, but but but, I came up with an idea! Haha, well, why not discuses the letter huh? Maybe, maybe it would work! Well…I hope it worked because if your grandfather is reading thiiiis…um, yeah that would be really really bad. Anyway, how are you Aibou, I heard from your last letter that your sensei had come back, how's he treating you? Good, bad, hell, if he is hurting you hikari, you better believe I WILL come out there and severely kick his ASS! _**

Yugi began to laugh. Reading on, Atemu told him about getting a job at a really well paying restaurant. Also, there were some things in there that just made Yugi crack up.

_**Also Hikari, you do NOT know how many people have hit on me in the last god forsaken week! By god, can't a man take a walk through the park and on the beach in peace! Ah, I thought that maybe having your bracelet more exposed, they would see I'm taken…uh, no, it did not work! Gods, one day, ONE DAY, there was one girl who just wouldn't give UP! I mean, I kept saying "I'm taken, leave me alone," but, she wouldn't quuuuiiiit! **_

Yugi began to laugh hard, almost to tears. Oh god, this was just too funny to read.

_**So, I finally said, nice and clearly, that I was Gay. She stared at me and then giggled (I almost gagged mind you) and she said in the MOST annoying voice "oh no you're not!" **_

_**Gods Yugi, why won't woman quit! I said again. "Yes I am, go away," and…she was being stupid and said I wasn't AGAIN. Finally, I tried walking away. The damn bitch followed meee! Oh gods, I was like. "Please, I'm gay, meaning I'm not interested in you, please leave me alone." **_

…**_Yugi is there such thing as an anti-woman spray cuz if there is I WANT IT! Ah, anyway, she followed me for ages I thought, till I finally got to my car. Of course, this woman decided she could get into my Saturn…hell no is some whore getting in MY CAR! I told her to go away, again but she didn't listen. Man, this girl really wanted to get my pants badly or something, cuz she was not giving up. _**

_**Well, I think I dragged this lovely story of stalkers long enough. In the end, I took out some Axe some employ of mine gave be (for who knows what) sprayed it in the woman's face…and sped off. **_

_**Great way to end a day hn? **_

Yugi was about to fall out of his seat, he was laughing so hard. Atemu was literally chased by a woman, and to spray her with Axe to get here away…oh he was going to mock his dragon lover for a long, long time. Reading onward, he slowly came to the end of the letter.

**_Well Hikari, I might have to wrap this up soon (ha-ha). …My hands getting tired. Anyway, I miss you lots…hope that maybe you can write back…maybe? Like, you have to reply to the university or something, how's that excuse? Haaha…ah Yugi, I wish we could at least talk to each other, but you've lost your phone. Well, when you do get one back, my number isn't changing (I hope….) so, really, call me IMMEDATLY when you get your_** **_phone ok? Well, can't wait to see you again Hikari no Tenshi! Aishiteru, Ja, hachigatsu ni! _**

_**Love, **_

**_あかし　あてむ　_**

**_Atemu Akashi_** **_-heart_**-

Yugi smiled. This had defiantly changed his day from super boring as hell, to as exciting as going to a carnival. Hugging the letter to his chest, the boy nearly skipped up to his bedroom. Opening and closing the door, he fell onto his bed and sighed deeply. This was so great, maybe the two of them _could_ keep in contact over this summer! Sighing, the teen sat up and reached over to his bedside drawer. Opening it, he took his journal out and everything else to put the letter safely and securely underneath everything; so it would not be found. Placing all of his things back, Yugi closed the drawer and locked it with a key and magic. Luckily, his grandfather and others did respect his privacy, and not look into these areas. Yugi was very, very happy for that. Not only did he for sure know that the letter and his secrets were safe, he didn't have to do anything terribly complicated to hide them.

The mage smiled and stood. Walking back down the stairs, he came to the kitchen. Feeling something rumble in his lower abdomen, the boy let out a small chuckle.

"Mmm, guess it's lunch time," he said, walking forward and opening the cabinets. "What to have…Ramen…or soup. Ah, leftovers," he traveled across the bigger kitchen to the refrigerator. Taking out some cold spaghetti, he took out a fork and spooned it into a bowl. Hovering his hand over the food, he muttered a spell and the pasta was immediately heated.

"I'm to lazy to walk the two feet to the microwave," he muttered, beginning to eat it and let out a chuckle.

He finished the food quite quickly and placed it in the sink. Walking over to the living room again, he grabbed his violin from the corner to practice a bit. Treading to their sunroom, the teen gently threw his case on a chair. Walking over to the glass, 14 foot high, doors, he swung them open; allowing a gentle summer breeze to drift into the sunroom.

Yugi turned around and walked back to his case. He always liked practicing in here, it was so warm and comforting at times. Yugi took out his ancient violin and wooden boy, then some rosin from a pouch at the scroll of the violin. Tightening his bow, Yugi began rubbing the hard rock like substance onto the multi-colored horsehairs. Smiling when he thought he had put on enough, Yugi put the rosin away and then placed his shoulder rest on his instrument. Blinking, Yugi glanced at all the hieroglyphics on the back of the instrument. Holding it up to his face, the teen scanned over the picture symbols, trying to figure out, just what did it mean.

'Grandpa said that this is a prophesy written on the back, and that he was not going to tell me it and I had to figure it out…but none of these hieroglyphics say anything,' he pondered on this for a second. "Bleh, they're just so complicated…ah," he stood fully up and placed his instrument on his shoulder now.

'Maybe I'll look into it more later…'

**DMYY- **Hoky, finally done with that xD Another part coming your way soon, so watch out:D So…yeah, also, changed Atemu's name back xD

OFFICIALLY HIS NAME IS **AKASHI! **:D k' yall? Please review:D


	22. Greatest Present of All

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-22?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

A/N- I always thought Yugi's birthday was in July but it was June….sorry for the mistake, live w/ it:D

**Chapter 22- Greatest Present of All**

It had been a couple months now since Yugi got his first letter from Atemu. August was almost upon them, which meant not to long till the young teen _finally_ could go back to L.A. Today was, in fact, Yugi's birthday. He was turning 19 today, and he was of course having a party with his family. Sugoroku had made sure no one was doing anything that evening so they could all have a nice, sit down meal all together; the entire family.

The only people who wouldn't be there would be relatives who are to bed rest, to old to walk the long trek down the stairs. It was currently afternoon, and Yugi was lazily lying outside on the lawn. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and slightly baggy jeans. He had no shoes on; his sandals had fallen off and he placed them a good few feet away from himself. Today was Yugi's day to relax; Aokii had (luckily to him) given the youngest Motou a day off just because of it being his birthday.

The wind blew slowly over the long, need to mowed grasses, ruffling Yugi's shirt. The mage shivered as a breeze brushed over his lower abdomen, and reached down to pull his shirt down some. Smiling, he brought his hand back up and wound it back around his head to lie on his hand. A small breath escaped Yugi's lips as another breeze brushed over him.

"Yugi!" came a voice from up the hill. Violet eyes opened, squinting as a full blast of bright sun hit them. Craning his neck backwards, he glanced up to see an upside-down Serena coming toward him.

Rolling onto his stomach, Yugi yawned. "What is it Serena?" he asked, throwing his arms out in front of himself. Serena finally slowed and kneeled down in front of Yugi. She was wearing a light green, summer skirt with yellow flowers covering it. Her upper body consisted of a white tank top and a straw hat was currently rested over her head.

There was also a peculiar brown package in her hand. "Here," she said, holding it out to Yugi. "A birthday gift came for you in the mail," she then let out a grin. "No return address."

That one sentence allowed Yugi to become _very _interested. Sitting up, he took the package. "I thought grandpa always confiscated packages with no return address on them," he muttered, turning the package around, trying to find some writing.

"Yeah, I know," Serena continued, then laughing," He hasn't seen it yet, hehe, I got the mail first. Anyway, maybe it's a secret admire!" she began laughing like a young schoolgirl. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Even if it was Serena," he began tearing the brown paper off. "I already have someone I love…to bad for the secret admirer then…" he tore the paper fully off, to find another brown box. Blinking, the mage opened that, to see a wrapped presents inside. There was also a card tucked in there. Cocking his head to the side now, Yugi took out the square package. Glancing at it with curious eyes, he popped of the lid.

He glanced inside and let out a breath of awe. It was a wooden carving of an eagle in flight. It was small, but not _that_ small. It fit well in the palm of Yugi's hand. The teen stared, as did Serena.

"Wow…" the woman finally said after a drawn out silence, gently taking the carving form Yugi. "This is so good…where did this person get such a carving…" she murmured in awe, glancing all around the carving. Yugi nodded in agreement. The bird had its wings out in full flight, one leg connected to a small branch and that connect to a wooden base. The animal was colored too, to almost exact detail of what a real eagle would look like. The feathers were a dusty brown like color, with tan and gray colored into it. The head of the eagle was a dark brown as well, and the eyes were a bright gold.

They seemed to show a sense of almost life, like the eagle was going to fly right off of that branch any second. Yugi politely asked Serena for it back, and she complied.

Yugi now held the animal in his grasp, and he then placed it gently back in it's own box.

"I really wonder…who gave you this…" Serena started, and then glanced at the letter. "Open the letter!" she exclaimed, making Yugi jump in her loud voice.

"Ok Serena ok, no need to get so hasty," he said, laughing. Violet eyes traveled over the green grass till it fell on the white card. Picking it up, Yugi glanced at the front.

To: Yugi

Yugi grinned; the name was typed out so he couldn't tell whom it was. 'Hn, sneaky little devil…' he muttered, amused. Ripping the top of the card open, he took out a traditional 'Happy Birthday' card.

Sere blinked. "Well I guess this person isn't to artistic with their cards…" she muttered humorously. Yugi chuckled and opened it. Luckily, it wasn't another of those song cards (Yugi thinks they can all burn in hell). The teen sighed and began reading the oh-so familiar writing.

_**Konnichiwa Yugi-kooooi! yatta, tanjobi o medeto gozaimasu!**_

**_Hahaha, sorry hikari, Happy Birthday though! Thought I would send a little gift! Well_**…**_yup, there ya go, sorry for the cheesy card (gomen!) I couldn_**'**_t think of anything else to do to be able to get this package sent out and to you on your birthday. :D I hope it came on your birthday_**…**_ah well, anyway, about what I got you hn? _**

**_Well, ah lets see_**…**_the eagle I made for you -huggles- I_**…**_I miss hugging you hikari_**…**_I_**'**_m sorry, I can_**'**_t really make this letter as happy as I want to_**…**_um, well, yeah. I carved that, it was quiet fun to do, took awhile but I had fun. A friend of mine put the varnish on it and painted it for me. _**

**_Yeah_**…**_there are a lot of things I want to tell you hikari, but it_**'**_ll be best if I wait till we see each other face to face I think. Maybe that_**'**_ll be to late_**…**_I_**'**_ll wait. _**

Yugi stopped reading. What did Atemu want to tell him that was so important that he would have to wait till they're face to face?

The teen began to frown, his happy mood fading quite fast. He read on.

**_Anyway_**…**_damnit, you_**'**_re worried now aren_**'**_t you? Damn_**…**_ah, what can I say in a letter that_**'**_ll cheer you up. Bleh, I got nothing, well, please come back soon hikari. I so miss holding you everyday I could, and now_**…**_come back soon. _**

_**Love Atemu -heart-**_

Yugi's eyes narrowed in worry. Atemu really missed him…a lot. The teen folded the card and placed it back in the envelope. Reaching over to his present, he placed it back inside the one big box.

Serena was worried, and Yugi knew it. She was staring at her cousin's face intently, trying to figure out why Yugi was so sad now.

"Yugi," she started. "Who was it from?" she asked. The young mage glanced up.

"It was from Atemu," he forced out a smile. "I'm…going to go put this in my room ok." Serena nodded in response and stood along with Yugi. The mage had gathered up all his stuff and slipped on his shoes. Beginning his tread up the hill, he left behind a sense of sadness and worry. This made Serena worry, but she followed Yugi anyway, wordlessly, up to their house.

Yugi and his cousin had separated as they entered their cozy home, Serena heading to find her daughter and Yugi to his room. The teen closed the door behind himself and locked it, not wanting to really talk to anyone right now and just think. He carried his things to his queen sized bed and plopped down. Taking out the eagle sculpture, he gently placed that on his nightstand.

Now falling onto his bed, Yugi began to think. What did Atemu talk about? Was it really something to worry about, or was his dragon just having another of his semi-bipolar moments?

The teen sighed and rolled to the side. He had to get out of here and back to Atemu, every time he got another letter from his love, they seemed to get sadder and sadder. Atemu could never keep happy throughout his letters, by the end he always sounded as if he _needed_ Yugi to come back to L.A. Enough in that, Yugi believed that something had gone wrong over there. That…maybe Mizuka had come back or Atemu was hurt, and now this. Atemu wanted to tell him something, but wanted to do it face to face.

Yugi closed his eyes, annoyed at all these thoughts. He rolled to his side and rested his head on his arms. He then sighed, what a way to spend your birthday…sitting in your room, mourning over someone who lives thousands of miles away.

Yugi finally rolled over to his left and reached up to his dresser. Right as his hand left being near his body, he then remembered…he didn't have his cell phone. He hadn't had it for two months, and Yugi still reached up to grab it! The young mage groaned in aggravation and rolled back onto his stomach. He just wanted to curl up and sleep, not go downstairs and have a huge dinner with everyone. Alas, he could not, his grandfather really wanted Yugi to enjoy the meal.

Lately, Sugoroku had been quite nice to Yugi, and Yugi even to him. They're fights diminished, why even Yugi did not know. He had also done a lot on translating the prophesy on the back of his violin. For some reason, however, he was not getting all of the words. They eluded him with ease, leaving Yugi annoyed and distraught. This thought lead Yugi to turn over and glance at his instrument. Why those words didn't make sense…he could not say. It seemed, that, he was _supposed _to find out about the prophecy just yet…fate was being mean to him yet again.

Swinging his legs over his bed now, Yugi began to stand.

'Grandpa might get ticked if I'm not with the family for most of the day…' he muttered, walking over to his door and opening it. Glancing down the large hallway, Yugi began traveling to where he thought his family was.

Looking inside the living room, he saw Serena, Nathan, Anakai, Chris and his sensei sitting around the TV. Anakai wasn't really watching the television, just playing with some of her toys in front of her parents. Yugi walked forward and plopped down in the middle of the couch, right next to Serena and Nathan.

"What's on?" he asked, glancing at the news.

Serena leaned back and let out a sigh. "Nothing really. The humans have just been…well," she opened her eyes. "Looks like they caught a…dragon," she paused right before the word 'dragon' came out of her mouth. Yugi stiffened, and only Aokii and Serena noticed.

Aokii glanced over at Yugi with a curious gaze. Why was the boy so tense of the subject of dragons, he remembered it getting brought up a while ago…and it didn't end to well.

-Flashback-

Aokii and Yugi were sitting on the deck chairs, talking about some upcoming things in Yugi's training. Yugi had a glass of Dr. Pepper sitting in front of him and there were chips and dip sitting on the clear glass deck table. Aokii had a mix drink, swirling a spoon in the icy depths.

"So, what is it you wanted to know Yugi? How to do a technique or something?" he asked, taking a sip. Yugi shrugged.

"Um…not really sensei. I actually wanted to know, where do these battle techniques come into play in out everyday lives," he explained, grabbing some chips and tossing one into his mouth. Aokii nodded, placing his hand on his chin.

"Well, when we have some disputes between clans. Now a days, no one really does fist-fist battles, it's more finical ones. So…the only time the training I'm giving you comes into play, is when you start getting to know the other mage clans out there. Some can be pretty nasty, I know," he chuckled lightly, and took another sip from his drink.

"Also, we've been having some…_dirty_ disputes with the pureblood dragon clans…" he glanced up to see Yugi's figure stiffen slightly and the mention of dragons.

Aokii ignored this for now, but was curious on the reaction from his student. "So, yes," he took a sip of his drink again. "Mostly bloody ones with the dragons." Yugi nodded slowly.

"But…that doesn't mean all of the purebloods are…blood lusting animals," he muttered the last part, glancing at the ground. Aokii blinked, and raised his head.

Placing his drink carefully on the glass, he sighed. "Actually, yes, it does," Yugi's head whipped up. "All purebloods _are _blood lusting creatures, they're carnivores, it's their nature. And many of them are tricky, sly things. They kill…" he tapped his fingers on the table. "They drink blood, destroy…I've never heard of a _kind_ pureblood dragon."

Yugi swallowed. "But…but I bet there are some nice ones out there…" he said. Aokii shook his head.

"Nice?" he bellowed. "Yugi, never describe a _dragon_ as 'nice'." He sipped his drink. "Psh, they're the most evil creatures there are…"

"Well not all of them are!" Yugi yelled, slamming his drink down. Aokii almost dropped his own drink, and stared at Yugi with wide, curious eyes.

'As I thought…' he thought, taking another sip. 'He knows a dragon…' sighing now, Aokii took a chip and ate it.

"Yugi, I do not want to be mean, but if you know a dragon, and I mean a PUREblood dragon…I suggest you don't take anything they say to heart, they're cunning, thevi"-

Yugi stood rapidly, his eyes ablaze with anger; Aokii did not know where it came from. "There are NOT thieves! Some are, yes, I agree with you, but not all of them! I kn-I've seen,"

Aokii blinked. 'Hmm…nice catch…' he thought quietly.

"I've seen," Yugi continued. "Some pureblood dragons who are the _nicest_ creatures I have ever met in my life!" he voice rose. "You don't know the first THING about a dragon, I doubt you've even MET one!" His eyes narrowed, as he pushed back his chair and began stalking off of the deck. "Don't' talk about things you don't know about…you know nothing," the last part was said in a low, hissing like manner. Yugi then whipped his head forward and stormed off of the deck and down into the yard towards the woods. Aokii watched his student go, and then turned to stare down at the table in thought.

'I think my student has a little secret he's kept from me…'

-End Flashback-

Since then, Aokii has been watching Yugi's movements intently. Yugi knew this, and could sense his teacher's eyes on him, watching his emotions, his energy levels when he got angry or sad and everything else. Now, once Serena brought up the subject of 'dragon' Yugi has, once again, tensed up.

Serena continued explaining what happened. "A dragon was captured, down in Florida. The humans are _thrilled_! They think they've made such a discovery…though it's not good for that specific dragon clan…but," she shrugged. "What can you do, as long as mages don't get involved," Yugi nodded.

"What's the clan name, you know?" he asked her, his form relaxing (probably noticed Aokii watching him). Serena nodded.

"Yeah, the _Senshi_ Clan, from what hear, translated as the 'Soldier Clan' as many call it," she explained. Yugi nodded.

"Do all clans have names like that?" he asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, usually not. Many use their last name. This clan…is different," she shrugged. "But anyway, the dragon was caught IN their dragon form so…this is really bad for the Senshi clan…I think they're going to ambush and kill the captured dragon. Destroy all records of him, everything the humans found, and kill the dragon," she stopped. Glancing up at Yugi she gave a shrug. "They seem to deal with secret leaks a bit…_harsher _then we do."

The youngest Motou mage nodded. "Yeah...seems that way…" he trailed off. Serena nodded slowly.

"Yup…so, Yugi," she gave a smile. "When do you want to start celebrating?" she asked. Yugi grinned, a blush of embarrassment covering his face.

"I…dunno…" he rubbed the back of his head. Chris began laughing.

"Aww, common Yugi! Weren't you going to invite some people over?" he asked, walking over to sit down next to the man. Yugi shook his head.

"Well…no, I haven't really met anyone here that…I really would want to invite. Most of my good friends are in L.A.," he admitted. Chris sighed.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi," he ticked his finger. "You must _broaden_ your looking horizon!" he leaped up in the air, earning some annoyed stared from his family members. "How will you find _love_ if you are only looking in ONE measly city!"

Yugi took in a sigh. "Uncle…L.A. isn't exactly…small," he chuckled lightly. "I think if I look around _hard_ enough, I'll find someone," there was a glint in his eye. "For now uncle…please," he smirked. "I would prefer you stay out of my love life."

The older man folded his arms. "I guess I'll just have to wait till Anakai is old enough…" he glanced down at the girl, who also glanced up at hearing her name.

"Huh…?" was the simply word that stuttered out of the four-year olds mouth (her birthday had happened at the end of June). Chris smirked and bounded out of the TV room to find his wife (so he said).

Yugi sighed and leaned back onto the comfy, plush pillowed of their leather couch.

"Mm…when's my grandpa starting diner? Or…when does he want to eat?" he asked, rephrasing his question. Aokii shrugged.

"I dunno, soon though," he patted his stomach. "I'm hungry. Also, Yugi, I want you to go run tomorrow morning. Ah bubu," he shushed Yugi as he began arguing. "No buts! You run, tomorrow, right when you get up. I think you would want to go out before the suns up, gona be a scorcher tomorrow!" he chuckled lively, and began walking out of the room.

"Remember, we got to get in shape!" he pumped his fist in the air. Yugi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok sensei, ok," he responded. The teacher gave a solute in the air and headed to the kitchen to hunt down some food. Yugi shook his head; he needed some air (again). Standing, he told Serena and Nathan where he was going so his grandfather didn't have a fit when supper was ready and the youngest Motou was not in the house.

Walking through the glass, sliding doors, Yugi bounded down the steps and then began his decent down the hill to the forests edge. Turning, he entered the small trail that was lined with Sakura Trees. Slowing his pace, Yugi glanced up at the full bloom trees in awe. Reaching up, he gently picked off one that was in full bloom. It's petals were a lush, light pink, almost white. Yugi touched the petals softly and carried the flower with him to his destination. Coming out of the canopy of pink pedals, he fell upon a small river. Yugi smiled and sat down on the rivers edge. The water was calm, and you could hear it splashing off of the rocks quietly in it's current.

A sigh escaped Yugi's lips, as he gazed around the area. Blinking now, he rose and crawled over to a bustle of water starwort and swamp fern. Eyes curious, he reached in through the floating leaves on the plant. Reaching into the cool water, he suddenly felt what he thought he saw. Sitting back, Yugi quickly pulled out…

"…A…A-a thorn…" he whispered, in complete awe. Moving back away from the water, he fell down on the grass. The thorn was bigger then the young mages hand, it was about twice the size and the teen could only fit his hand fully around the thorn at the tip. He also had to hold it with both of his hands it was that big. Yugi examined his find.

"I…I can't believe this…" he whispered, amazed. "After…all these years…I thought this would have been washed downstream by now…" he turned the piece over in his hands. "So…smooth…" he shook his head now. "Why have I not seen this for so, so long…?"

The young mage finally sighed and smiled. "At least now I know…that I wasn't dreaming…" he whispered, gazing down at his prize with love. It was that same thorn that he pulled out of Atemu's side all those long years ago. A very, very small tint of the blood was still on the thorn, but barley noticeable. Yugi turned it over more, his smile increasing.

"In wonder…how did Atemu get this little bugger nudged in his side so long ago…" he whispered in thought. Then he stopped, his eyes saddening. "Mizuka…she must have…" he flipped the thorn to gaze at the tip more closely.

"Wait…" he muttered, "This…isn't a thorn!" he bellowed, squinting to try and see all the details on this 'thorn'.

Yugi reached up and pricked his finger on the tip; it should have been worn down enough that it would never puncture his skin. He poked it and drew his hand back into his gaze.

Blood began seeping out of the wound. The teen nodded, reaching over to heal the small cut in a few seconds, right before silver blood dripped onto the ground.

The man paused.

Since…when did he have…silver blood?

Yugi immediately took his hand away and glanced down at the cut. What usually would have been red, was silver now. Yugi pulled his hand away from his face, slightly disturbed.

"What the hell…is happening…to me…?" he muttered, healing the cut now, trying to just forget about what he just saw. Reaching back down to pick up the thorn, he sighed.

"This is no thorn, it's a claw…a claw from a dragon…" he shook his head, trying figure this out now. "I thought Atemu got a _thorn_ stuck in his side when actually it was a claw! Damnit, this could have had posing in it…" his head rose. "Poison that…might be still affecting him! Like, in his mind!" Yugi yelled, exhilarated

His happiness soon faded though. "But…Atemu had a first black out when he was around three years old. He got this," Yugi held up the claw. "Nudged in his side when he was 10 or 11…hmm…a mystery for me to solve. Well, it'll give me something to do while I'm bored…" he trailed off.

"No wait…I have to practice…damn I forgot about that," Yugi laughed hesitantly. "Grandpa won't be too happy to hear I haven't practiced in a couple days," he rubbed the back of his head hesitantly, and began to stand. Placing the claw back down in the riverweeds, he smiled.

"I think this belongs here for now…" he murmured, carefully hiding it. Standing, he glanced down at his hand again, where he previously pricked his finger.

"Why…" he began quietly. "Did my blood…turn silver…?" he sighed. "What in gods name is happening to me," he closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Maybe sensei can tell me…ah, no, I should keep this to myself…just for a little while…" he rolled his eyes now. "Don't want that much attention being drawn to myself by grandpa…" he sighed now though. "But maybe it turned silver because there was some leftover poison in that claw…well," he glanced up at the sun to see it setting slowly.

He gazed at it thoughtfully. "I should get inside, grandpa most likely is starting dinner," he laughed a bit, trying to cheer himself up. "Yup better get going." Yugi turned and began walking through the Sakura lined path up to his house.

The young teen walked through his doors to be face to face with his grandfathers amused face.

"Yugi, where were you?" he turned slightly, hand pointing toward the hallway to the dinning room. "We're having dinner now, and it's _your_ birthday meal too!" he began leading his grandson to the other room. The young mage gave a hesitant laugh, not always the one to love being the center of attention.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a walk," hr explained as they entered a crowded room. Yugi glanced around at all his relatives, an embarrassed grin plastered over his face.

'Being the center of attention for over 10 minutes is NOT my thing…' he muttered in his mind as a small blush of discomfiture covered his face.

He let out a yelp as his grandpa seated him in a chair, with Serena and her family on his right and his great aunt on his left. "Grandpa," he wined. "Please, I can sit down by myself!" Sugokoku smile, and ruffled his grandson's hair.

"Yugi, for once just take the praise and not complain," he joked, walking to his own seat.

"Anyways," he continued as he sat down at the head of the table. "I made sure to make your favorite!" Yugi blinked and glanced down at the table.

His eyes lightened, and violet eyes sparked. "Ah, ribs!" he bellowed taking some, and throwing them on his plate. "God, I haven't eaten these in _forever_! Man, I now realize how much I miss good food after the dorm stuff," he stuck out his tongue in disgust as he piled salad onto his plate, and then grabbed a corn-on-the-cob from another large serving plate. Sugoroku chuckled.

"I did warn you now didn't I?" he mocked, taking some food for himself. Yugi bit into the corn and nodded.

"'Dat 'u did'…" he muttered, his mouth full. His other relatives let out small smiles as well, and took their own food. Yugi began talking to Serena and his other relatives as well. Aokii was sitting right across from him, and Yugi managed to shave some of his corn kernels and place them on his spoon to flick at his teachers face.

The other, of course being as skilled was he was, just held his hand up, palm flat, muttered a curse and sent the yellow seed right back at his students face. Yugi yelped and dived under the table in defense. The allowed Serena to put some food on her own spoon and shoot it at the others face. Aokii was distracted from his student, so the mash potatoes that had flung out of Serena's spoon hit him right in the cheek.

Everyone had a good laugh after that, and soon dinner was over and desert was to come next. Yugi bowed his head slightly, as he was once again placed in the spotlight of everyone. Sugoroku asked everyone to sit down again, as they had all gotten up to place their food in the sink and cleaned up a little. The elder Motou was now placing each finger over the candles that hovered lightly over the cake. A flame was present on his index finger and he lit up a total of 19 candles, since the young mage was now 19 years of age.

He walked forward and waved his hand, so the cake hovered and then floated to the middle of the table where it gently placed itself right in front of Yugi. The young mage smiled, and was about to try and blow out the candles before everyone could start singing. Ah, as many times they may sing, it was just…funny. Of course, Serena poked him extra hard so the breath was caught in the young mans throat. And at that act done, they began singing happy birthday. Yugi let out another embarrassed grin, hunching his shoulders up slightly and trying to hide his face. Finally, the singing stopped and the mage was able to blow out his candles. Right as he opened his mouth, Serena leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't forget to make a wish…"

Yugi blinked, bewildered at this comment, and then smiled. Nodding now, he blew and the magical candles. Everyone clapped and then Chris bounded up and flopped himself on Yugi's shoulder.

"So my nephew, what did you wish for?" he bellowed, poking the man's cheek and pinching it. Yugi pushed the other away and winked.

"Sorry, it's a secret."

Cake was soon served and no one asked again about the mage's wish, and Yugi was glad for it. He knew his wish would come true…unless something truly bad happened. He smiled.

'I wish to see Atemu again,' was Yugi's wish. It was kind of a waste of a wish, but to Yugi it meant everything. In a way, it should defiantly come true again, so Yugi could now say he had, had a wish come true.

The desert was finished, leavening everyone feeling happy and content. The celebrating, at least to Sugoroku, was not over yet. He walked over to a bag, and picked it up and then handed it to Yugi.

"Here," he said, placing it in front of the man. "You deserve this. Happy birthday." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks grandpa! Now," he grabbed the bag. "What did you get me," he reached in and drew out a rectangular box. Blinking, the young mage turned it around and his breath caught in surprise.

"Ah…grandpa…but, you said…"

"Yes, well, you've had a change of plans also," he smiled. "You see, Serena has got a cheap price on tickets because she has a business trip over in California. And, I said I would give you you're cell phone back when you leave so…here you go," he patted the boys shoulder. "Serena's trip is in two weeks…I'll let you break you new toy in then. Also," Yugi's teacher walked up next to the elder man. "Aokii will be coming with you, because his training for you does not end for another four weeks or…" he glances up at sparkling grey eyes. "So he says."

Aokii let out a laugh. Yugi smiled as well and glanced down at his gift. "Wait…grandpa," he whipped his head up again. "You got me a camera phone! Sweet!" he rapidly stood. "Can I go use it now please?" he begged. Sugoroku nodded.

"Yes, and I've also paid for your first five months of it too, so use these minutes wisely. The phone was free with the plan too, so…" he pushed the boy off to his room. "Now off you go, it's your birthday so you can do what you want." Yugi started to run off when he stopped short. Turning, he ran back and gave his grandfather a giant hug.

"Thank you so much grandpa this is the best gift ever!" he thanks quickly, then ran back through the halls and up the stairs to his room. Aokii chuckled.

"Who knew someone could get so excited over a tiny, plastic thing," he murmured. Sugoroku nodded.

"When their Yugi's age, the smaller, the better," the two glanced at each other and made eye contact. Then the two broke out in an elderly chuckle.

"Seems that way, seems that way,"

Yugi had bounded up his stairs and ran into his room. Closing the door behind himself, he fell onto his bed and began getting his cell phone out of it's casing. Pulling out the charger, he placed that on his desk and plugged it in. Glancing down at his new, Cinguar phone the boy grinned.

"I can't believe grandpa got me such a nice phone," he turned the Sony-Ericsson z520a phone over his hand, admiring the blue finish on the front. "Hm," the mage picked up the box that had all the information about the phone. "Lets see…iTunes player, nice…Bluetooth, speakerphone…AIM, sweet," he grinned. "Oh, digital 4x camera nice…ah, it even has 60 sec video feature!" The teen began to laugh. "Wow, this must have cost a lot! Well…at least I only have to pay for the plan…"

The color drained from Yugi's face. "Oh…shit, how much does the plan even cost?" he began rummaging through the bag to find a receipt. "Damn, 40 dollars a month…that's gona cut into my wallet like a knife…well," he glanced at the nice cell. "At least I didn't have to buy it…and grandpa said he'll pay for the first five months too soo…" Yugi reached over to his floor and picked up his calculator. "That meeeans…first bill should be…round end of this year, or early next year…let's hope I can keep track of this," he let out a laugh.

Placing the calculator down, Yugi flipped his phone open and began putting in all of his personal information and the tried to figure out how it worked.

It took awhile for Yugi to get the phone set up to his liking, but for now it would work. Yugi grinned. "Now…pictures," he held up the phone in front of himself and took a picture of his face. Turning the phone around, he grinned.

"Perfect, I don't look like a fool," he laughed, and then began dialing a number he knew all too well.

"Surprise, surprise my Atemu…" he murmured in a blissful manner. Holding the small plastic shape up to his ear, he waited for the tone that his lovers phone was ringing.

There were about four rings, when finally someone picked up. "_Hn…hello?_"

Yugi felt his breath stop. He hadn't heard Atemu's voice for over two months. There was a pause, and it sounded as if Atemu was getting annoyed.

"_Um…hello? Hey, don't call me if you don't want to talk,_" came the reply to silence. Yugi blinked in an amused manner and couldn't help but let a snicker pass his lips.

Soon, Yugi could hold in his amusement and just broke out laughing. He knew Atemu was confused, but the dragon could tell, that he vaguely knew who this was.

"_Ok, what is so funny? I swear I have heard you before…hello?_" Came Atemu's slightly annoyed voice. Yugi slowly stopped, but that grin of cheerfulness was still plastered on his face.

"Hello Atemu!" he finally said his first words over his new phone, and the first words he had said to Atemu. There was a pause, and it sounded like Atemu had even caught his breath.

"…_Yugi…?_" there was a faint pause, and then, "_YUGI! Oh my god, you got your phone back!_" Yugi could hear laughter break out over the phone line. The young mage let a few stray chuckles pass his lips as well.

"Yeah, my grandpa finally got me a new cell phone…nice one too…oh!" he started glancing through the instructions on the back of the box. "I want to try something, hold on…" he took the phone away from his ear and held it up in front of himself like he was going to take a picture. Instead though, Yugi clicked a different button, and began trying out the film feature.

He clicked the button for it to start, and smiled. Waving at the phone/camera/video recorder, he let out an energetic 'hi' and then stopped the recording. Turning his phone around, Yugi clicked the button to send it to his lover.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"_Eh? What….oh!" _There were some sounds like Atemu was rummaging around for something. "_Yeah, I got it…one sec, I don't have video feature on my phone…gota plug it in to laptop…"_ he began humming as his computer turned on. "_So hikari…" _he began. "_What is in this little 5 second movie? Maybe…you…in a nice, shor"- _

"Hey, I am NOT sending you porno you hentai!" Yugi bellowed. Atemu laughed loudly, and the typing of keys could be heard in the background.

"_Aww, hikari, but I want to see _you! _You and…your body"- _

He was cut off yet again by Yugi. "HENTAI! HentaihentaiHENTAII!" Yugi bellowed into the phone. Atemu just kept laughing.

"_Aww, hikari, I am kidding…well…"_ a pause. "_I see…aww, hikari, you look so kawaii!" _Yugi let out a groan of playfulness while Atemu just laughed.

"_Hehe, well, in all seriousness hikari, you look wonderful. Hmm, is that muscle I see on you little arms,_" he laughed. "_I think so!_"

Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh stop it you tease…" he muttered. Atemu laughed harder.

"_Stop? Oh, my dear hikari, I have BARLY begun!_" he bellowed. Yugi sighed, and it also sounded like Atemu was beginning to settle down as well. "_Well hikari, I am surprised that you called me…did your grandfather go easy on you or something?" _he asked. Yugi shook his head, even though he knew his lover could see him.

"No…you see I think I might be coming back in less than two weeks!" he yelled happily.

There was a pause, then a shout of joy. "_Really Yugi? Ahaha, yes! Oh, I wish I could hug you now hikari, but heheh, I'll wait,_" the dragon said happily. "_Well…" _he paused. "_So, how's life treating you?"_ he asked with a amused chuckle. Yugi smiled.

"Other than missing you to BITS, nothing much," he heard Atemu make an 'aww'ing noise.

"_Yuuuuuugi, I _never _knew you thought that way!"_ he said in a sarcastic, but loving tone. Yugi snickered and the smile never left his face.

"Really? Haha, then you are slooooow Atemu." The other made a sound like he agreed.

"_Yes, that would indicate a bit of oblivious-ness. But, what the hell! So Yugi…anything you…like specifically want to talk about?_" he asked. Yugi pondered on this.

"Well, so many things Atemu. I mean, I haven't talked to you for months…it seems like it's been more than just two. But…um, I don't really want this conversation to turn…sad but"-

Atemu cut him off. "_It's about what I said in the letter isn't it,_" he asked, in a more serious and collected tone. Yugi nodded.

"Y-yeah…I mean, if you don't want to talk about anything…it's fine…" he trailed off. Atemu sighed, and Yugi could hear him trying to find the words of what to say.

"_Well hikari…it's…well,_" he paused. "_You see the thing is, I don't want you to worry about what's going on with me when you have enough problems of your own,_" he stopped for a second, enough for Yugi to say something.

"Atemu, have we _not_ gone though this before?" he surpassed a small chuckle. Atemu laughed lightly as well.

"_I suppose we did Yugi…well…you see, in these past…um three weeks…mm…_" he trailed off. "_Misuka's made some surprise visits to my apartment…"_ he muttered this last part in a low like tone, a bit of it seeming he resented the words ever coming out of his mouth.

Yugi blinked. "She's…like back? Where the hell does she go!" he bellowed. "Atemu," he added in urgent tone. "Did she do anythi"-

"_No hikari,"_ Atemu said quickly. "_No, she didn't do anything like that. Look…aibou, hikari,_" Yugi blinked. Atemu usually used two names when he really wanted something to be heard and it also meant he did not want to be argued with. "_This would be…so much better if we talk about this subject face to face. I don't want you to worry…and I just can't…"_ he paused, trying to find the words. "_I can't completely tell you what I want to tell you over the phone. Please understand Yugi, I'm not doing this to keep you in the dark._"

Yugi sighed, his eyed closing. "I know, I know…well, I'll be seeing you in two weeks…" he smiled. "And I can't wait,"

He heard a small chuckle come from the other side of the line. "_Nor can I hikari, nor can I." _

Yugi and Atemu talked over the phone for over five hours at least. Finally, at around 12:30, Yugi's grandfather came in to check on him.

"Don't stay on too late Yugi alright? I'm going to bed now so Good night," he told his grandson from the man's doorway. Yugi was sprawled out over the bed. He smiled.

"K' grandpa. G'night!" He bellowed. Sugoroku nodded, and closed the door. Yugi smirked.

"Hehe, close one," he muttered into the phone.

"_Yeah you think! Ah, it's getting late…and I have work tomorrow…"_ he heard the other groan. "_Damn you life!"_

Yugi laughed at this, "Atemu…" he said in a drawled tone. Atemu chuckled.

"_What hikari. Haha, well, I think _you _should be getting to bed. It may not be that late where I live, but you're all the way on the other side of the states so…wait, what time is it where you are?_" he asked. Yugi blinked and glanced at his clock.

"Says 12:33…after midnight," he let out a small giggle like sound. "Hm, it is late isn't it?"

"_I would think so. Well, when are you going to call again Yugi? So maybe I'm not as surprised again,_" he chuckled softly. Yugi grinned.

"Maybe tomorrow…or actually later today ha-ha," Atemu laughed as well. "But yeah…maybe, I dunno, all depends on how much I need to get done and all. My sensei most likely wants me to go running tomorrow morning….this morning'," he caught himself again.

Atemu laughed. "_Nice Yugi. Hn, this will be an interesting site to see…when you come back…all 'in shape',_" he laughed. "_A sexy site _that'll _be!_" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Atemu, tease, stop," he muttered in a playful way.

"_Haha, no,"_ the other said back. "_Well hikari, it seems out time has been cut short" _

Yugi nodded. "Seems…that way. Well, I'll talk to you later Atemu. Bye,"

"_Ja ne Aibou!" _The other bellowed happily. There was a pause, and then Atemu said something else. "_Aishiteru!"_

Yugi laughed. "Ja. Aishiteru," raising his phone back, Yugi clicked the red button and the line was disconnected. Falling backward now, his head hit his thin sheets. A content breath fell past his lips as he sunk into his bed.

"What a birthday...I'll remember this for a long time…" he murmured. Then letting out a small chuckle, he glanced down at his new phone. "Little human electronic device, how I love you," he kissed the plastic with a peck of his lips. Smiling, he reached over to lay the device down on his desk.

He then began to think about what he and Atemu had talked about. They seemed to talk about everything from Yugi saying how he would sit outside and think about the other for hours, to the deepest and most important things like Mizuka.

Mizuka Akashi was a very tense subject for Atemu, but for some reason he didn't object to talking about it to Yugi this time around. Maybe it was because they hadn't talked to each other for a long time, but in any case the dragon did open up a bit. Over the past month or so, Mizuka had been showing up at the dark ones apartment.

What she did to Atemu…the other refused to say till the met face-to-face…Yugi was hoping it wasn't so Atemu could show him his scars.

The dragon did tell him that he was fine, and there really wasn't anything really bad that had happened to him. Yugi trusted his dragon, but sometimes the other took his own pain and hid it away. It must have been a habit. When he was young, when he got hurt, there was no one he could run to and cry.

Who did Atemu cry to when he was little?

Yugi turned on his side, running this question over his mind. He remembered, when he was very, very young, he would run to his parents if he got a cut or 'boo-boo' as he may have called it backs then. In any case, Yugi remembered, after his parents died, he would run to his grandfather for those petty things.

For Atemu…his parents never looked at him, his relatives were scared to touch him, and the only person related to him who touched him seemed to be Mizuka. But that was only to give him pain.

Yugi reached under his shirt to grasp onto his necklace. He almost forgot he had it.

Drawing it out of its hiding space, he stared down at it lovingly. He wondered if Atemu looked at the bracelet he gave him in the same way? Smiling now, the mage let it fall to his chest. Flipping over he lay on his stomach, his feet daggling over the side of his bed. It was sad to think…that Atemu never had fell, and run into his mother's arms crying to be comforted. Yugi's eyes slowly welled up with tears at that thought. It pained him to think of the sorrow his lover was in long ago.

Now, Atemu says he's very happy. A smirk passed onto Yugi's lips. He was happy because of him, because of Yugi he was happy. The mage closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. Soon, he could see Atemu again, and he could hold onto him forever and ever.

"I would never let go…" came the murmur from the face hidden in linen sheets. "As long as I am alive," he whispered to no one in particular. "As long as I am…I will never let go of you Atemu…"

**DMYY-** Yup, the second part of my two part update:D Like? Not like, good, bad, happy that our little light gets to see his darkness again? Do I see a citrius field in the distance? X3 Haha, ah….wait and see my fatefull readers, you must wait and see…

Anyway, thanks for reading so much and I expect some reviews for this chapter:D Hope you enjoyed the two part update, PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Reunion

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-23?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 23- Reunion **

For a week, it seemed almost to good to be true. That, his phone and Atemu's voice was _right_ in his back pocket. Of course, Yugi always had to leave his phone in his room when practicing or doing training. The first time the young mage took the device out to Aokii, the man freaked and ordered for that 'thing' to never be shown to him again when they were practicing.

Then Yugi once got a call during a private lesson with a very highly regarded violinist. The woman, being as nice as she was, waved it off and told the boy to answer it. Yugi in turn said he had voice mail and all was fine, well would have been fine if Sugoroku hadn't been there at that time. He scolded Yugi for at least an hour after that, leavening the boy to growl and stomp off to his room. Then use his cell phone to call Atemu and vent.

He was still very amazed how Atemu could sit through all of Yugi's rants. Yugi even asked him how he could stand it, and the other of course said, "More I talk to you, less work I have to do!" Then, Yugi asked him to be serious.

"Because I like to hear your voice," is the true answer Atemu gave. The mage laughed at that, and said that if Atemu ever needed to vent a bit, he as all ears.

After that week of fun and joy, Yugi's departure back to California had finally come. On the outside, he pretended to act sad at leavening his family, but inwardly he was exhilarated. The feeling of seeing Atemu not through an electronic device had driven Yugi to even getting less sleep from the excitement.

Of course, during the sequence of the summer, Yugi had missed his little lover a bit more than emotionally. Now, he was actually regretting not taking up on the offer of sleeping with his other before he left. Some nights, the mage could feel himself craving to be touched in that sensual and intimate way. Other times, he just missed the physical body that would have been next to him, one he could curl into and feel safe. But when these innocent thoughts left, however, a hormone crazed man, (yearning to be with the one he wants to join with most), came forth.

Even wet dreams plagued him a couple times, leavening Yugi waking up in the middle of the night, and learning he had to secretly clean a nice little mess. It was natural for men to have his reaction, but to voice it to other was a tad bit embarrassing (at least on Yugi's part). So, he kept most of this quiet, but was looking forward to seeing Atemu again, and even maybe asking a few more 'personal' questions to his lover as well.

Many, in Yugi's mind, involving a bed at least.

The young adult shook his head, ridding his mind of these thoughts.  
'whoooo, don't want to be thinking _those_ thoughts and get something on a plane!' he muttered into his mind, burring his face into his hands.

"Yugi, you have got to control those ideas…" he muttered to himself.

"What ideas?" Aokii asked as he just walked into the room.

Yugi jolted up, and immediately stood. "I-ideas of-of ridding a plane!" he gasped out in almost a shriek, his voice cracking on the word 'idea'. "N-nothing you need to know, boring, boring ideas…" he trailed off, a blush slowly forming on his face.

'Greeeeeat, now he thinks I've been looking at porn or something…..' the young mage muttered, a small bead of sweat forming over his face.

Aokii raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Ok…well," he began to turn. "We're leavening soon, grab your stuff and bring it down stairs," his back was now facing Yugi and he walked out of the room. Yugi blinked for a second before it finally registered.

'SOON I'LL SEE ATEMU AGAIN!'

Not more than an hour later, Yugi, Serena and Aokii were standing in the car drop of area of LaGuardia National Airport. Sugoroku had driven them to the airport since Serena or Aokii didn't want to pay to keep a car in one of the garages for a week.

Yugi had placed the last of his luggage on the cement and stood up straight to smile to his grandfather. Walking up to the elder one, he gave him a hug.

"Bye bye grandpa, I'll be seeing you at Christmas!" he bellowed. Sugoroku smiled and hugged him back.

"Not coming back to Thanksgiving?" he asked, an amused smile on his face. Yugi drew back to his full height and gave a sincere smile.

"Sorry grandpa, not this year. I'm thinking of saving up my money a bit more," he explained. The other nodded.

"Ok then Yugi," he gave the boy another hug, "We'll miss you."

The elder one turned to Aokii. "When do you think you're going to be coming back?" he asked. Aokii shrugged.

"I think in about two weeks…maybe less, it all depends on how long it takes me to teach Yugi," he glanced down at his student. "And now long it takes _him _to learn it." The younger one let out a hesitant smile. Sugoroku nodded and gave his old friend a friendly hug. He then gave Serena one as well.

"Have a fun time Serena," he said. The woman smiled.

"Bye grandpa, see you soon," she said back. Letting go of her grandfather, she turned and began gathering her and everyone else's things. Yugi said his last goodbyes and everyone walked into the airport, leavening his grandfather to drive away.

It took about a half hour for all three of them to check in their luggage and then wander over to sit and wait for a while till the plane got into the terminal. Serena was reading a magazine she brought, Aokii was flipping through the human newspaper, making disgusted faces at each page. Yugi was currently checking through his messages on his cell phone, planning on calling Atemu and telling him they were at the airport.

They were riding American Airlines to O'Hare, then taking a transfer to go all the way to Los Angelus. Yugi lowered his phone to glance up at his cousin and teacher hesitantly.

"Hey Serena, Sensei," the two looked up. "Where are we going to go, like stay, while we're there?" he asked them. "Because, my dorms don't open for another couple weeks or so…" he trailed off.

Aokii smiled. "Most likely a hotel or something…why?"

Yugi gave a small smile. "Well, my friend volunteered his apartment for us to stay, so we don't' have to pay for a hotel room. As long, as that's ok with you and all," he explained. Aokii blinked and then smiled.

"Really? How kind of him. Well, it would make it a lot easier…why don't you tell him thank you," he said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes then?" he asked, an eager look on his face. The other nodded.

"Hai, it's fine," he answered, reverting to his native tongue for a second. Yugi smiled, his grin almost reaching his ears.

"Thanks Sensei!" he bellowed, the flipped open his phone again to dial Atemu's number. Standing, he sauntered his way over to a quiet corner where it would be easier to hear though his phone. Holding it up to his ear, he heard the tone beeping as busy. Yugi blinked, bringing his phone back to his face.

'Huh…busy…try again I suppose,' he muttered in thought. Waiting about a minute, he dialed again to hear it ringing this time. The mage let out a breath, and the smiled when the sound of someone picking it up came.

"_MoshiMoshi Yugi-chan…"_ came the tired voice of Atemu.

The smile on Yugi face vanished instantly. "Hey...what's wrong?" he added as an after thought. There was a sigh and is sounded as if Atemu was rubbing his face with his hands.

"_Nothing…to serious…ah, um, what is it? Something wrong?"_ his voice took on the usual coolness again. Yugi allowed some fear to escape his heart, as Atemu seemed to lighten up.

"Oh, yeah, remember what you mentioned the other day, about my teacher, Serena and me hanging at your place for a week or so? Well, my sensei said it was a good idea so…yeah!" Yugi said happily. Atemu chuckled lightly, his good mood returning.

"_That's wonderful Yugi. Oi, do you want me to pick you guys up to? Mind as well, since I have a car…"_ he trailed off slightly. Yugi nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, can you? Hey," he snickered. "If you do, I'll give you a present…deal?"

There was a pause, and Yugi knew this little agreement would get his lover's old cheerful (and perverted) self again.

"_A present eh…_" came the sly voice from the other end of the receiver. "_I think I'll take it! Deal Aibou! But, my present better involve _you _in it…_" he was edging on to something, and Yugi knew it. The mage laughed.

"Don't worry, I keep my promises! Well, I should get going; might be boarding soon…" he glanced up at the clock. "Also, I'll call you again in like two hours because were taking a transfer flight from O'Hare to Los Angelus. I tell you my departing and boarding times k?" he told the other.

Atemu made an 'Hmm'ing like sound. "_yeah…I see. What are you flying by?_" he asked.

"American. Oh, why don't I give you my flight number…" he fished his ticket out of his pocket. "Umm…it's flight 6872, and looks like I'm in gate 105 here…dunno about the O'Hare flight. Annnnyway," he glanced down at his watch. "The time for it to leave is exactly 5:45 and it's 5:26 right now…yeah I should get ready," the mage chuckled lightly.

"_Yeah…you checked in and all, right?_" Atemu asked his lover. Yugi nodded in response.

"Yeah, yeah, hour ago. Well, I should be off Atemu! But…um first" he gently touched his necklace that was still hidden under his shirt. "Um…Atemu…I have a small question before I go…"

"_Shoot hikari,"_ came the dragons answer.

Yugi breathed in, and then out, asking the question that has been plaguing his mind for a couple days now. "You…you still have the bracelet I gave you, don't you?" he asked.

There was a pause.

Yugi felt his heart stop as Atemu took his time to answer, and when he did there was a pained tone to it. "_Hikari….why….why all gods above would you ask that question? I gave you a promise Yugi, that I would never take it off…_" there was a long, weighty pause. "_Don't you trust me?_" that last part was chocked out of Atemu's throat.

"Of course Atemu! No, It's just…I dunno, It's just…." He finally sighed. "I just. I mean, it's like, you could go out with anyone this summer…you were free to do what you wanted and I…and times…though It's just…." He finally sighed. "I…I mean, it's like, you could go out with anyone this summer…you were free to do what you wanted and I…and times…thought that…" Yugi opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words he wanted to say, considering he had repeated himself twice already.

"Thought that maybe you took…it off…god, I'm sorry Atemu, it was just my mind….playing games on me…" he trailed off, slowly fearing the reaction Atemu would have to him now that he said it all.

He heard Atemu take in a deep breath, and the breath it out just as heavily. "_Yugi…my aibou, I am sorry you had to feel that pain…"_ there was a subtle pause. "_Yugi, you must believe I would never, never do that to you! I will NEVER take this bracelet off; I made a promise my hiakri and I-will-not-break-it. No matter what doubts you may have…_" there was a small laugh. "_I will always love you and only you…hikari,_" the love that was infused with that one word of 'light' made Yugi burry his face in his hands, his fingers drying his soon to fall tears.

"I-I'm sorry Atemu, I'm sorry I doubted you I just…needed to hear you say it, I don't know why…I just,"

"_Shush…it's all fine,_" Atemu cooed in a soft tone. Yugi nodded slowly to himself and they were left in a small, peaceful silence.

"…_Dear god, I can't wait to hold you again…_" the dragon admitted. "_I feel so useless on the phone…hearing your pain, but I can't even touch you,_" his voice was pain, and there was also a sense of desire.

Yugi nodded. "I…I know…I feel it too." He glanced down at his watch. "Atemu, I really have to go…sorry"-

"_No, don't be sorry Yugi,_" Atemu whispered. "_The sooner you leave…the sooner I can see you again, my koibito,_" he murmured tenderly. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…hey Mr. Japanese dictionary, what does 'Koibito' mean?" he asked. Atemu chuckled.

"_Ha-ha, ah, aibou, it means 'Love',"_ he said affectionately. Yugi giggled lightly.

"Aha, I see! Well, bye bye _my_ koibito!" he bellowed.

"_Ah Aibou! Ja, boku no koibito!_" Yugi smiled, and then closed his phone. Wandering back over to his teacher and cousin, he saw them standing.

"Hey there Yugi," Aokii waved. "Took you awhile to make one simple phone call!" he patted the others shoulders in a playful manner.

"Sensei…" Yugi whined. "Stop, please! Anyway, time to go?" he asked. Serena nodded, handing Yugi his violin. The teen took it happily, and then grabbed his backpack as well.

"So," he started. "Let us go then!" he yelled.

The three of the boarded the plane slowly and took their seats. Aokii was sitting across the aisle on the other side of the plane while Yugi and Serena sat on the other side. Yugi got a window (by forcing Serena to sit in the aisle seat). The seats were arranged in a decent manner, one pair on each side of the plane and three in the middle seats. Serena was going to get them middle seats so they could all sit together, but Yugi begged for a window seat, and since there was one open that was where they were sitting.

There were no real things to do on the plane, except read or if you were in first class, you could use your laptop, since you would have enough room there. Yugi and his family…were not in first class, even though Serena got these tickets cheaper from the company she worked for, she didn't feel like going that class because she had already ridden it enough in the past year for business. Also, they could only get one ticket for first class, so she stayed in second to stay with Yugi and Aokii. The three of them had been sitting on the plane for a while now, waiting for it to take off. Yugi was absently fingering his necklace under his shirt, starting out the window in thought. Aokii glanced over and saw his action.

"Hey Yugi," the man looked up. "What's wrong, you seem nervous?" he asked. Yugi gave his sensei a sincere smile and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine sensei. It's nothing," he told the other. The elder mage eyed his student warily, and then turned around to go back to reading his magazine. Yugi sighed, glancing out the window as they finally stared to move.

'Not to long now,' Yugi thought. 'Not to long now…'

/Couple hours later\

Yugi stared up at the giant TV screen, anger and a pissed off expression written all over his face. Serena was standing next to him, a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Well," she started. "I guess…we won't be there for a bit longer then…" Serena glanced down at an angry expression.

"I-hate-planes!" Yugi bellowed, emphasizing each word. Stomping his foot, he growled in annoyance. "Why did _our_ plane have to break down!" he wined, slumping down the wall, to curl on the floor in annoyance.

'WhywhywhywhyWHY!' he groaned in his thoughts. 'I hate thiiiiis, we're delayed for like…two hours!'

Serena glanced down at her cousin and smiled. "Aww, Yugi don't get too down. Just call and tell him….we'll be a little late," she told the other. Yugi fell back and let out a deep sigh.

"Serena, we leave here at like 10 at night and it takes another three hours to get there…it's going to be around midnight or so, I don't want to make him wait around that long…" the young mage burring his face into his hands. Serena sighed.

"Well, I'll let you decide while I go and find Aokii to tell him the news," she told the other, while walking the other way toward the refreshment area where Aokii went to grab something to eat.

Yugi sat on the ground, thinking. Finally he stood, and walked over to a seat to sit down. Flipping open his cell, he clicked number 2, the speed dial number Atemu was on. Holding the device up to his ear, he heard the ring tone. After another three, someone picked up.

"_Oi there hikari! I've been waiting for you to call!" _he bellowed happily. Yugi sighed and leaned back against the chair. "_Yugi, what's wrong?_" Atemu asked, hearing the furry and irritation in his lover's voice.

Yugi sighed. "Ateeemmmmmuu, my flights delayed for two hours!" he yelled. There was a pause and then a groan from the other end of the line.

"_Really? Aww, aibou, I'm sorry," _he cooed in a loving way. Yugi nodded, tears of frustration leaking out of his eyes.

"…This sucks," he managed to chock out. Atemu chuckled lightly at the others sad, yet annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"_Ah, Yugi, it's alright. Don't worry about it, I'll still be at the airport right when you come in to L.A,_" he said to the other. Yugi blinked.

"But…Atemu, that's at, like midnight…" he trailed off.

"_So?_" the other said back. "_It doesn't matter, I don't mind waiting…I'll bring a book!_" he said cheerfully. Yugi wiped his face with his sleeve.

"But…but Atemu, I don't want you to go through all that trouble"- he was roughly cut off by the other.

"_Yugi! It's-no-trouble! Ok, common, believe me, it's fiiiiine!_" he told his lover, in a serious but joyful like way. Yugi gave a small nod.

"Yeah…but if you get tired at all Atemu, call my cell and leave a message ok? To say you're going home alright?" he instructed the other. Atemu laughed.

"_Well, then don't expect me to call,_" he joked. "_Yugi, I'll be fine. Now, I must be going…I took this call during my work shift,_" there was a hesitant chuckle.

Yugi blinked. "Ah, what? Atemu, oh god I'm sorry for calling you!" he bellowed. Atemu laughed more and waved it off.

"_Oh it's no big deal Yugi, ok? It's fine. Now, when are you coming in?_" he asked.

"Oh, well, the flight departs at….well there's a two hour delay, and that could shorten…it's gone down to one hour and 45 min already in like two minutes. So, I think we leave at about 10:30. Get into L.A. at maybe 1:30 or so my time, so take off two hours and that's 11:30…so you'll still be there late," his voice dropped slightly.

"_Aibou, IT-IS-FINE! Alright?_" Yugi didn't answer right away. "_Alright?" _Atemu bellowed out, smiling.

Yugi laughed. "Alright, alright. Ok, I'll stop. Well, you should get back to work," Atemu gave an 'hn' in answer.

"_Yes…I should be…"_ he chuckled. "_See you soon hikari, I HOPE!_" he yelled, laughing loudly afterwards. Yugi couldn't help but let a snicker pass his lips.

"Bye to you too Atemu!" he said back in a joyful manner. Hanging up the phone, he stood and stretched. Wandering over to where Serena and Aokii were sitting, he plopped down next to his teacher.

"I called my friend, and told him my flights delayed and," Yugi raised his hands to head level. "He said it was fine, and he would sill be there to pick us up and allow us to stay at his home," he announced to everyone. Aokii nodded.

"That's very kind of him to do," he stated.

"Yeah," the teen said. "It is…I said he didn't need to but, Atemu can be quite the persistent one…" he trailed off, and laughed lightly. The other chuckled as well.

"Yes, so…we don't leave for quite awhile, what do you want to do now?" he asked, as the mage began to stand up and stretch. Yugi shrugged.

"Mind as well get something to eat I suppose…any preferences Serena? Sensei?" he glanced between the two.

Serena smiled. "That sounds like a plan, anyway, I'm starved!"

/Hours later\

The cabin was all quiet, most of the residents sleeping. Many, however, we're being abruptly awoken by the flight attendants voice.

"_Attention all passengers, the plane will be landing in Los Angelus International Airport shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts when the light goes on and raise you seats in their upright position for landing. Have a nice day and thank you for ridding American Airlines this evening._"

Slowly, violet eyes cracked open, to reveal the many lights being turned on near him. Sitting up, he stretched and then yawned.

"Damn…" he muttered, rubbing his back. "I'm going to have a bad knot there by tomorrow…" he glanced up at Serena, who was now putting her stuff away.

"Were landing in about fifteen minutes, get your stuff together," she told the sleepy one. Yugi blinked once, his mind taking it's lovely time to register what his cousin said.

Finally, eyes flung open wide. "We're almost there?" he bellowed out enthusiastically. Serena nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yup. Now," she pushed the teens bag toward his feet. "Clean up unless you want to leave all this on the plane," she said. Yugi did just that. Gathering all his books, iPod, and other trinkets he brought on the plane to keep him occupied, he then dumped them all into his backpack and began zipping it up. Reaching to his side, he pulled the lever that allowed the back of his seat to spring up to the upright position. Glancing over to his left, he saw Aokii was still sound asleep.

Poking his cousin in the upper arm, he pointed over to his teacher. "Serena, why don't you get him up," he said. The woman nodded, and gave the elder a playful punch in the shoulder. The other jumped and whipped his face over to glare at Serena.

"Serena, what was that all about?" he asked loudly. Serena pointed to the seatbelt sign that had just turned on and then indicated her hand to her bag.

"Flight's going to be landing in about 15 minutes, get your ass ready!" she yelled playfully. Aokii rolled his eyes and began gathering his stuff as well. Yugi reached to his sides, and pulled on the belt, fitting the one side into the buckle. Tightening it, he reached down to place his bag right next to his legs so it didn't roll or move around that much in the turbulence of landing. Glancing over at his teacher, he smirked to see that the flight attendant was telling him to put his seat belt on, since the elder was being too stubborn to stop what he was doing to do it.

Finally, the plane began to descend and the whole body of the aircraft began shaking. Yugi lay back, and glanced out his window to see the lights of the city right below them. Smiling, he began to look for things or places he knew.

'It's so beautiful…' he thought. Leaning out more, he could see the runway in sight, the blue and green lights flashing in an inviting way. Inclining back, Yugi made sure that he was secure in his seat as the plane began rocking back and forth more violently then before. Soon, rubber hit cement and the whole body of the aircraft shook. Serena let out an annoyed sigh.

"I hate this part of the"- she was cut off as the plane bounced off the runway again. "Flight…" she finished, an annoyed frown cast over her face. Yugi couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the plane began to reduce speed as it neared the terminal. Little cars that carry luggage were driving out from the safety of the building to the plane that was about to dock. The small, moveable hallway that juts out to the plane was slowly moving to hook onto the side where the door was.

Finally, the plane stopped and the seat belt sign switched off. Not even a second later, Yugi was up in his seat, pushing Serena to get out. The woman gave a yell of annoyance and went even slower in getting her stuff, pissing the love-needy man off to no end.

"Serena, you are so mean," Aokii commented, already in the aisle. Yugi growled and shot a sarcastic yet irritated glare up at his cousin.

He muttered a single sentence, "Serena…may the gods have mercy on your soul…"

-Another place, same time-

Inside the terminal building, there were people bustling about. Many on business trips, others traveling for the holidays. Nonetheless, there were still quite a lot of late night flights coming in. There were not, however, enough people here so that a said dragon couldn't get two seats to himself to sleep on. Atemu, at the moment, was sprawled over the two seats, his head resting on his arms and legs daggling slightly off the side. His eyelids twitched ever so slightly, in a way of knowing this man was only in a deep slumber and not lifeless. He moved his head ever so slightly, so that his bracelet was not digging into a cheek, preventing the soon to be mark later.

Behind his chairs, there was a hallway leading to the gates, the area of which passengers could not enter. Out here was the place anyone could go, so the dragon had plunked himself down here to rest and wait very _impatiently_ for the arrival of his light.

Before this said man took a nap, he was thinking over on how he would greet his mage. To run up and immediately have a little 'make out' session was defiantly Atemu's cup of tea. Oh, most defiantly. Alas, the young ones teacher was going to be there, and that meant that if Atemu made any indication of being Yugi's lover, they were screwed. Yugi said that his sensei, Aokii Teakishi, was very close to Sugoroku Motou, and that meant that they most likely had the same look out on many things. It worried Atemu slightly on the teacher's comings, but soon blew it from his mind. What happened happened, and in the end everything should turn out all right.

A few people began walking out of the secured hallway, and soon more and more people filed out. Alas, Atemu was fast asleep, and did not even notice when Yugi, Serena and Aokii walked down the declining carpet and onto tiled flooring. Violet eyes glanced around, eagerly searching for his lover. No crimson eyes, or flaming scarlet-black with the blond highlights hair met his gaze.

Yugi's eyes saddened, and he began walking forward, past the rows of seats and his slumbering dragon lover. Serena followed, only to stop as she glanced over to her right to see the familiar spikes.

"Hey Yugi, I think your friend fell asleep!" she yelled out humorously. Yugi whipped his head back quickly to spot his lover, sleeping soundly on the chair.

The young mage grinned and approached the other caustically. Pausing for a second to examine the others face, he reached forward and began rubbing his index finger right under the ear and chin, the muscle called the _Sterno Mastoid, _and gently ran his finger from the edge of the mans chin to where his body met the cushion of the chair.

"He's really ticklish here," Yugi whispered to Serena, a grin plastered over his face.

Serena began to laugh lightly. "So what are you going to do?"

Yugi smirked. "Maybe tickle him to death," he stated quietly. Turning his head back toward the sleeping one, he began to tickle that spot lightly. Atemu's shoulders shook and rose up to try and stop the others onslaught. Yugi just grinned and began lightly brushing his fingers over Atemu's chin.

A muffled sound, mixed between a wine of irritation at being awoken and a small giggle from the tickling rose from Atemu's throat. Raising his right arm, Atemu swung out at Yugi, thinking the boy's finger was a fly or bug or the sorts.

Yugi jumped back just in time to not be hit by the arm, but returned to his spot to tickle the other to the world of the living again. Atemu moaned in annoyance, and rolled over to get away from the prying hands. Though, he just happened to role the _wrong_ way.

Tumbling off the seats, the dragon let out a yelp as he fell to the floor. Face now plastered against tiles, he groaned in slight pain.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard, he was almost in tears by the time Atemu registered that someone was next to him and looked up.

Rubbing the back of his head in pain, he blinked as he caught site of an almost not-breathing Yugi. The mage's once pale cheeks were red in amusement, and tears from pure innocent humor were sliding down his face. The teen could just not stop laughing! Atemu blinked and sat up on his butt to smirk as well.

"Well thanks for the wake up call Yugi, was wonderful…" he muttered, punching the other lightly in the shoulder. Yugi calmed slightly, but his tears had not stopped.

"Ah-ha…I couldn't resist," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Atemu rolled his eyes, but mentally he was trying to send Yugi all the joy and love he could.

--You know, I do so dearly wish to just jump-you-right-now-- he muttered, empathizing each of the last words. Yugi chuckled.

-And I would love it if you would, but control yourself Atemu, be patient and we'll both get what we want- he mentally winked at the other. -And for letting us stay at your apartment and driving us, remind me some other time that- his smirked turned more sensual and his voice darkened to a murmur -I owe you a gift…-

Atemu couldn't help but smirk mentally and physically. --I'll hold you to that promise--

"Well, why don't we get off the floor now!" he picked himself up and reached forward to help his 'friend' to his feet. Yugi gladly took the hand and stood. Once the two were standing, Atemu embraced Yugi in a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you again Yugi," he greeted, drawing back to rub his knuckles into the young ones hair. The mage glared up at Atemu.

"Thaaaanks, it's good to see you too," he pushed the hand away, giving the other a sarcastic frown. Atemu laughed lightly, and turned to greet the rest of the party. Serena walked up and gave the man a friendly hug of greeting. Atemu's body, out of habit, stiffened for a second but soon relaxed and he hugged Serena back.

Aokii, however, noticed the stiffness in his student's friend's form. He didn't do the same thing with Yugi, so why did he freeze like that when the woman hugged him? It was a mystery to the elder mage, and he was going to figure out the answer. Soon, Atemu moved back from Serena and glanced over in Aokii's direction.

"Ah, are you Yugi's teacher?" he asked politely, holding out his hand. "I'm Atemu Akashi, nice to meet you." Aokii took the hand and shook it.

"Aokii Teakishi. Pleasure." The two dropped their hands, and Atemu turned to his collage friend.

"So Yugi," he pointed his thumb behind his head to the exit. "You want to go get your bags and things?" he asked. The mage nodded and began walking forward, his violin and backpack in hand. Serena and Aokii followed behind shortly.

--Your teacher has a nice aura to him…-- Atemu commented. --Quite different then your grandfather…but he is still very cautious-- Yugi nodded in agreement.

-He defiantly doesn't take chances. And yeah, he's defiantly more of someone I might call kind of a 'father figure'. Since, my parents died when I was quite young- Atemu's gaze fell to the floor.

--Oh…-- he muttered, not really feeling comfortable talking about the dead.

Yugi glanced up. -Don't' worry Atemu, I don't mind- he reassured the other. The dragon smiled, and glanced down at his hikari.

"So, where are all your bags as such? What baggage claim?" he asked, as they neared the lobby where the claims were winding around in the circles. Yugi glanced up at the TV screens.

"This one," he pointed to the American Airlines screen, and to the conveyor belt under it. Striding forward, Atemu came upon the area where the bags would soon wind around to be picked up. Yugi walked up next to him and stopped. "And…now we wait!" Atemu laughed lightly at that.

"You wait, I'll be right back," he pointed to where they exited. "I'll go get my car from the garage and everything and drive out to the front ok? It's a black Saturn if you don't remember," he poked the mage playfully in the shoulder. Yugi smiled.

"I remember," he said. Placing his violin and backpack on the ground, he turned to Serena and Aokii. "I have to go to the bathroom, watch my violin with you life!" he bellowed at the two. Serena chuckled.

"I'll sell it on eBay," she grinned, taunting her cousin.

Yugi glared at her, and then turned to Atemu. "I shall walk with you," he voiced, coming to be side by side with the other. Atemu smiled.

"Alright then," he said. Striding forward, the two began their walk. They walked for a while in silence, waiting to get out of earshot of the two other mages. Atemu blinked and gave a quick glace backwards, his face taking on an amused expression. "Going fine so far," he commented, giving the younger man a grin

Yugi nodded. "So far, as long as _you_," he gave the other a hard poke in the stomach. "Keep your hormones in check!" The dragon smirked.

"Well, we'll see what happens when we get to my house…" Yugi punched him in the arm. Holding his hands up in defense, Atemu yelled out in resentment, "Ok hikari, ok! I was kidding!"

The younger one stuck his nose in the air. "You better be," he muttered, glancing back now, he could see that Serena and his sensei were no longer in sight. Smiling, he stopped walking and pulled Atemu over to the wall were he knew the two mages couldn't see them. Once near the wall, he jumped into the others arms. Atemu, caught by surprise, almost fell over but soon caught himself. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders, he held his love close.

--I feel as if it's been a lifetime since I held you this close…-- he whispered, only to draw Yugi's head and body closer. The smaller on rose up on his tiptoes, and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder.

-I know…- he then chuckled. -I almost forgot you wore cologne…it's a nice smell…- the mage rubbed his face into the others brown, short sleeves jacket. The dragon chuckled.

"I've missed your smell too…" he said, smiling. Yugi drew back to gaze into those crimson eyes lovingly.

-I can see the line of the contact on your eyes…Mmm- his smile widened. -I like your eyes more without the contacts-

--Well you'll have to wait!-- Atemu retorted quickly, a smirk present over his face. Yugi blinked, and his smile turned devious. Leaning up, he quickly rose in for a heated kiss. Atemu immediately responded, winding one arm around Yugi's face to gently brush backs some of his bags from his cheeks. Small, pale arms clutched at toned shoulders blades, and brought the tan body ever closer. Tilting his face to the right slightly, Atemu opened and massaged his mouth around the others soon to be red lips. Both men's eyes were sealed shut in pleasure, and soon, air was to be given. Right before drawing away, Atemu gently ran his tongue over Yugi's lips and lapped up his essence greedily before drawing away and taking in a shuddering breath. Eyes still closed, the dragon leaned down and rested his head in Yugi's hair. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he breathed out contently.

He paused for a second, before speaking. --I have waited so long to kiss you like that again, my hikari, my aibou…-- Atemu whispered, love intertwined in every word. Yugi nodded, then suddenly gasped.

"I almost forgot to take it out!" he shouted, reaching under his shit. Atemu drew away, but did not take his arms away from being wrapped around the boy's body.

"What is it? Something wrong?" he asked. Yugi shook his head furiously.

"No, no, I just…" he drew out the gold chain and let the small dragon fall and bounce off of his chest. "I had to hide this, because of my grandfather. But, now, I can take him out again to show the world," he held the little dragon up to his face and gave the small figure a peck with his lips.

Atemu smirked, and then drew his right arm up and placed it in Yugi's line of vision. "And see, my hikari, your worrying was not needed," he eyed the bracelet that his light gave him those many months ago. "I have never taken it off, and it still rests happily on my arm and that is where it will be staying forever and ever…" he voice turned to a whispered and soon trailed off to nothingness. Yugi nodded.

"I'm sorry…" he started, fingering the necklace. "I didn't mean to ask that question in an offending way…" He was slowly cut off as Atemu gently placed a tan finger over Yugi's stuttering mouth.

"Yugi, you did nothing wrong…it was just a question, I will not get angry over a question…" he tilted his head to the side and smiled. "That would be silly, ne?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "Yeah…" he murmured. The dragon dipped his head, and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

"Good…now then, I should be going, and I shall meet up with you again outside then right?" he said, drawing away and coming back to full height. "Also…didn't you have to go to the bathroom?"

There was a pause on Yugi's end, as he smirked evilly. "Nyyyyyo! You think!" he laughed. "That was just an excuse to follow you and get out of their sight!" Atemu chuckled.

"Ah, I should have known…" he ruffled his lights hair. "I'll see you in a couple minutes Yugi," he pinched his cheek and leaned forward. "Please don't keep me waiting long," the dragon winked and turned to walk away.

Of course, right after he turned, Yugi kicked him right in the bum. "Don't pinch my cheeks!" he bellowed, shaking his fists.

Atemu pause for a second, to rub his butt, but then turned and held up his index finger, a leer present over his lips. "Which ones?"

---------------

DMYY- Hahaha, gota love that last part, I was actually amazed I remembered that xD Anyway, go perverted Atemu, gota love him! Also, so SO sorry for the long wait for these next few chapters! For the past month and a half, every weekend I was either over in Detroit area (which is three hours away from where I live) Cincinnati or Canada :D Gotta love rowing, eh? xD Rowing as in…crew…a sport -sweatdropps- yeeeah.

Anywho, please oh PLEASE review, I want to make sure all who have been reading my story are still out there -takes out binoculars- please do not have deserted me! TT Anyway, I have the next two chapters written, but they are kinda…well ok, but I need to so some major re-reading on them so…will try and get those posted as soon as I can. Besides that, PLEASE REVIEW YA'ALLL:D


	24. Secret of Love

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-23?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 24- Secret of Love**

Stopping his car in a small drop off/pick up area, Atemu switched off his Saturn and stepped out. Glancing around, his gaze fell on the door that Yugi and his family should come out from. Waiting for a second, he closed his car door and walked forward.

Going up to the automatic doors, he walked through them and then stopped short. Smiling, he took off at a slow jog to meet Yugi. Slowing down, he smiled down at the smaller man.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. Yugi smiled and handed him a bag.

"Arigato!" he chirped, walking past the other. Atemu rolled his eyes, and turned around to follow the teen.

"Baka ne," he muttered. Aokii, confused, followed silently.

"Yugi, when did you learn Japanese?" he asked. The younger mage turned around to face his teacher.

"Oh, I thought you would have noticed, Atemu's half Japanese too! He taught me some," Yugi explained to his teacher. Aokii nodded slowly, letting it slide for now. They soon reached Atemu's car, and the dragon put down the luggage he was carrying. Walking to the front seat of the car, he opened the door so he could push the button that allowed the trunk lid to pop open. He then closed the car door, and turned to the others.

"Just put em' in," he told his guests. Yugi was the first, placing his two bags and backpack in, and then walking up to the back passenger doors to place his violins securely on the floor. Serena threw her stuff in the trunk as well, and Aokii followed suite. Atemu walked to the back, to slam the lid close and make sure it was secure. Walking back to the passenger doors, he helped Serena and Aokii inside. The stepped in, shifting so they didn't step on Yugi's instrument. The young mage hopped in the front passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. Atemu sat down as well and turned to the others.

"It'll be about an hour before we get back to my apartment, they're doing roadwork on the main highway, and since it's at night thy might have closed off most of the lanes," he smiled sheepishly. "Gomen nasai," he apologized, reverting to his native tongue. Aokii gave a nod.

"Sou desu…" he murmured. Atemu nodded and turned back to the front. Turning his keys, the car sprang to life and he drove out into the street. Hitting the accelerator, the car sped forward and soon, they were on they're way.

-Later-

Yugi's head was bobbing slightly, and it slowly fell down over Atemu's shoulder. The dragon glanced over and smiled.

"Tired?" he asked, nuzzling the boy's hair. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah…Serena and Sensei asleep?" he muttered in question. Atemu glanced up in the re-view mirror.

--Uh-huh…hikari, sleep, you don't need to stay awake, and besides-- his smirk turned to a soft smile. --I like watching you sleep…-- he whispered. Yugi's lips turned upward.

-You…- he muttered. -Keep you eyes on the road- rolling so his face so it was nestled in Atemu's shirt, Yugi let out a contented sigh. -Mmm…never can I get old of you…- he said softly. Atemu chuckled lightly.

--Same…-- he whispered, kissing Yugi on his forehead. The teen let a small snicker pass his lips, but was soon fast asleep. Atemu chuckled softly this time, and turned back to the road, his exit coming into view. Clicking down on the black lever next to the steering wheel, he turned his turn signal on and began his decent down the ramp to his home. Slowing, the dragon turned the wheel sharply to get on the street. Glancing down at the clock, he let a sigh pass his lips.

"Man it's late…" he turned to the side, looking down at Yugi, who's face was now nestled cutely in his shoulder. Beaming, he rubbed his nose into Yugi's hair and then turned back to the road again. Crimson eyes glanced up to the re-view mirror, and widened in surprise. Craning his neck around, he smiled.

"Get a good nap?" he asked. The other rubbed her sapphire eyes and nodded.

"I guess…Aokii should be up soon," she muttered, glancing to her left.

Nodding, Atemu inclined his head to Yugi. "Could you move him so he's not on my shoulder…" he paused. "I don't want Yugi's teacher to start becoming too suspicious to soon…" he trailed off, his eyes wandering back to the road. Serena nodded.

"Sure," she stated simply. Reaching forward, the woman pulled the limp body off of the dragons shoulder and positioned him to lie against the window.

"There…" she whispered. "As comfortable as he's gona get…so," she turned back to Atemu. "How are you feeling, sleepy yet?" she asked. Atemu nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes where lines were beginning to show. Serena smiled.

"You should have let one of us drive half or something," she told the other. Atemu didn't move at all for a second, and then he shook his head.

"No…I'm not one to…" he opened his mouth, and then closed it; then opened it again. "I feel weird complaining…it's fine," he shook his head slowly. "Don't tell Yugi, he doesn't like it when I stay quiet…" Atemu looked like he wanted to say more, but stayed silent. Serena frowned, and let her eyelids fall to halfway between her eyes. She really did not understand the two just yet, but they seemed to have certain things that only _they_ understood.

Atemu seemed to have a lot of emotional problems, Serena could see it and feel it as well, especially when she would give the man a friendly hug. He always froze up, but it seemed to relax more this time around, which made the woman smile. She worried though, of what troubles Yugi had gotten himself into.

Looking over at her cousin, Serena couldn't help but let a sigh escape her lips. The poor boy…Aokii was going to find out about him and Atemu, it was inevitable. He was already noticing that the two acted different around each other from the way usual friends would act. It was a sad thing, for the two to hide such pure love. Serena didn't know herself why she accepted it, but she just couldn't hate her dear cousin just because his sexual preference was different then most people in the world, she couldn't do it.

Atemu began to slow, and soon turned into a parking garage. Opening the window, and letting the warm summer air rush in, he placed his ticket in the slot and the bar rose. Driving forward, he went up a couple levels and soon parked. Switching his lights off, he opened his car door. Turning, he smiled.

"Would you wait a second to get Aokii up?" he asked. Serena, clearly confused, complied and nodded. Atemu smiled again and got out of the car, closing the door softly behind himself. Walking around the car, he came to the passenger door Yugi was behind. Opening it, he gently caught the teen as he fell forward, clearly in a deep slumber. Atemu undid the seatbelt and rose, bringing the mage with him, the teen curled in his arms.

Grinning to Serena, he explained. "Yugi's out cold, there's no way I can wake him up. So, I wanted to make sure I got him out of the car easily. Just…yeah," he trailed off, Gazing down at his loved one with affection. Serena smiled, and opened her car door too. Shaking Aokii, she finally woke the other up. Blinking, the teacher arose.

"We here yet…?"he muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, common. We might have some more bags to carry too, Atemu couldn't get Yugi up." Aokii got out of the car and glanced over at the dragon. He was, as carefully as he could, trying to get Yugi up on his back so the dragon could carry some things. Finally getting the mage up there and balanced, Atemu reached inside the car and grabbed Yugi's violin. Standing back, trying to avoid having Yugi's head come in contact with the top of the doorway, he took a step back and closed the door. Turning, he saw Serena ponder on how to open the trunk.

"The buttons yellow, to the left of the steering wheel," he instructed the woman. Serena's body jolted up, since she was in deep thought, and she nodded. Walking to the divers seat, she reached in and pushed the button. The trunk sprang open. Striding back toward the trunk, she began taking out all their bags and luggage. Handing all of Aokii's to him, and then taking her stuff, she managed to give Atemu the rolling bags so he could carry more, since Yugi was currently asleep on his back. Taking one duffle bag and one roller, he managed to carry the two in one hand, since the other arm currently held up his mage lover.

Blinking now, he glanced down at the teen's violin. Pondering, he tried to pick it up with the one hand but failed. Blinking again, he tried to figure out how to carry the instrument. He could carry with his teeth, it was possible since he had strong jaws because of his dragon blood…but that would look quite odd. Eyeing it still, he couldn't figure out a way to carry that violin.

The hairs on the back of the dragon's neck prickled as he sensed he was being watched. Glancing up, he saw gray eyes boring into his back. Turning his head back around, he let out a small growl in annoyance. Sighing now, he turned to Serena sheepishly.

"Serena, could you carry Yugi's violin?" he asked. The sapphire-eyed one smiled.

"Sure. Hey, maybe if you drop him on the ground, he'll wake up!" she bellowed. Atemu shook his head.

"I doubt it. Once, when he slept over at my dorm, I by accident rolled onto my TV remote and the TV was on at full volume…" he paused for a second and the began laughing loudly. "I almost had a heart attack while he stayed fast asleep. I even kicked him, because I was thinking maybe he was dead," his laughter turned to stray chuckles. "He slept through my kicking and a TV turned up at full volume, I don't see what I can do here, he's out like a light." Serena nodded in agreement.

"Well, your burden to carry," she muttered, a smirk over her face. Atemu nodded.

"I don't mind. So, you guys ready, Yugi is making my back hurt…" he winced and grinned slightly. Serena nodded and closed the lid. Walking forward, she and Aokii followed Atemu to the elevator and then to the dragon's room. Once they got to the door, Atemu, with some difficulties, pulled out his keys and slide them into the lock. Twisting the medal, he pushed the door open and walked inside. What met them was a futon, already laid out and ready to be slept on.

Atemu turned the two and grinned. "I set it up before I left, thought you guys would just want to plop down and fall asleep. Also, if any of you want to sleep in my bed you can, I can always sleep out here…um, also," his grinned turned to be slightly embarrassed. "I don't have any sleeping bags, I forgot one of them at my dorm and…never picked it up soooo…unless all three of you can fit on the fold out bed, someone's going to have to sleep in my bed as well." Serena blinked and then she smirked.

'That perverted man…' she muttered in her mind. Aokii was thinking for a second.

"Well, I guess Yugi knows you the best, unless your uncomfortable to sleep with another man," Aokii said.

Atemu, a bit to quickly, answered, "Well, yeah….it'll be odd, but I most likely won't sleep that much anyway, knowing me, since I've been up for so long now, I also took a nap this afternoon. So…most likely hang out on the floor till I get _really_ tired," the dragon explained. Aokii nodded.

"Alright, that's settled. Serena and I are going to sleep out here then," the mage began walking toward the couch to set his stuff down, Serena followed suite. Atemu walked into his room to place all of Yugi's bags down and also set Yugi down on his bed so he didn't have to carry him any more and then walked back out to greet his guests.

Treading his way to the other side of the apartment, he showed them the bathroom. "This is the bathroom, it's got two doors, and I've kinda (out of habit) kept it closed, so just knock, if it's not to much trouble." He directed his hand to the area opposite of the bathroom door. "That's the kitchen. Just help yourself to anything that's there…they're not much, however, I need to go shopping tomorrow," he took a glance into the refrigerator. "So…yeah. There's really not that much you _need_ to know, but if you need any help, just knock," he knocked on the wood that was near him. "And I'll come out if I can. So…is there anything else you need? Also," The dragon then let out a chuckle, "You might want to lock the bathroom door that leads to my room, because it'll take me a day or two to get used to others being here, sorry for not being that great of a host," he rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"It's fine," Serena said, with a smile. "You can go to bed, we can take care of our selves," she instructed the other. Atemu blinked, frowning.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure if he should leave the two or not.

Aokii nodded. "Yes, yes, were full grown people. And besides, you kind of just threw Yugi on the bed there," he laughed. "He's going to wake up with a pretty bad back ace if you just leave him like that!" the teacher smiled. "You can go to bed, we're fine."

Atemu, though still unsure, nodded and gave a small incline with the head to show his respect. Walking briskly forward, he entered his room, shouting a 'good night' to his guests. Upon entering, he gently closed the door behind himself and leaned his head against it, letting out a small sigh.

"…You all right?" came a voice from the bed. Atemu's head immediately jolted up, to create eye contact with the one he loved. Nodding he slowly made his way over to the bed where his other was currently sitting, legs daggling off the edge.

"I thought you were asleep," Atemu said quietly, sitting down next to his light, his love. Yugi smiled.

"Right when you put me down, I woke up…and besides, it was fun to ride on your back," his smirked turned to more of a perverted fashion. Atemu blinked and then his crimson eyes darkened to a wine like hue.

"Ehmm…so you did," he drew closer, his right palm brushing over the top of Yugi's hand. "Do you want to maybe try it again…?" he spoke softly, in a seductive tone. Yugi, though much of his body wanted to comply with his darks wishes…it was not the time. Smiling sadly, Yugi placed his hand over Atemu's.

"Atemu…I so badly want to, I wish…we could, but I…" he glanced to the side. "I don't want the…the risk of someone…" his face started to turn red, embarrassed to talk about this subject seriously. "Um…someone hearing us…" he finished, face becoming even redder. Atemu blinked and the seductive glow in his eyes vanished, to bring on a shine of concern, and slight amusement.

"That is absolutely fine aibou," he whispered, grabbing the other in a loving hug. "I'm not hear to rush such things, we will know when the time is right, and when that times comes…maybe, just maybe your grandfather and the rest of your family will accept us too…" Yugi looked up, tears on the brim of falling; touched by what Atemu just said. Sniffling, he rubbed his face.

-Damnit, now I'm crying…stupid me, crying…- Yugi muttered, wiping his face. -Why can't I be strong…?- he whispered, thinking it was just his own thought. Atemu blinked and then his lips turned to a sad frown.

--Hikari…-- he began, bringing the teen's head to his shoulder. --You are not weak for crying, I think…it takes courage to cry-- Yugi's eyes snapped open, confused. Atemu continued on, his eyes becoming watery. --To cry means you have feeling…just to know that crying lets it out, it's good. But, it takes courage to cry in front of another…-- Atemu sniffed slightly, trying to keep his tears in. The dragon noticed what he was doing. --See? I can't cry…I'm afraid to cry…but-- his grip tightened. --You do cry--

Yugi shook his head furiously tears cascading down his cheeks. -No…no, you are the one with courage…It's…Atemu, please don't cry for me…-

Atemu smiled, but it was in a sad, depressing way. --I…can't…-- he whispered. He bit his upper lip, still trying to keep his tears in but trying at the same time to force them out too. --I can't even cry for you…-- he mumbled. Yugi sniffed and buried his face into Atemu's shirt.

-If I hold you…please hold me tight…- he whimpered, tightening his arms that had, though this talk, found their way around Atemu's neck and head. Running pale fingers through long locks, he felt his lover tighten his grip around Yugi's waist.

--I'll always hold onto you…forever and ever…-- he murmured. Yugi nodded, letting all of his fears and sadness come out through salty water.

After a long, long drawn out time of just sniffs and hiccups, Yugi finally said one phrase, -…It's ok to cry…- Atemu sniffled and nodded slowly.

--I already am…boku no koibito…--

Soon, two beings were now left on the bed, one sheltering the other, both having scars of tear streaks down their face. Yugi lay under his darkness, his arms wound around the dragons shoulder blades. Atemu's head was nestled right next to Yugi's, his arms also wrapped around his hikari's body, holding the young teen close. Slowly, the taller one stirred and opened his eyes. Glancing over to his left, he saw the peaceful expression of the mage's face. Smiling softly, he blinked, then noticed how much his eyes stung!

"Damn, I forgot to take my contacts out…" he muttered. Slowly rising himself off of his love, Atemu arched his back down and stretched his arms out like a cat. Hearing his back cracking, Atemu shifted his head from the right to the left, cracking that as well. Slowly crawling over his hikari's body, feet soon met the floor with a soft thump. The carpet was soft and lush under Atemu's feet and he smiled. Turning back around, the dragon shifted the blankets to they covered his slumbering lights form. Drawing back, the dragon made his way to the bathroom to change and take those oh-so irritating contacts out.

Moving through the ebony doors, he closed them gently behind himself and glanced over at the other door, making sure it was securely closed. Nodding to himself, he wandered over to the sink where his contact container was. The white plastic rested on marble sink, and next to it was the dip where the faucets water ran down into the pipes. Though it wasn't on, water still dripped off the edge of the faucet in slow, steady drips. Atemu ignored it for now and went to matter at hand, getting these damn things out of his eyes!

Picking up the container, he unscrewed the cap and placed it back down on the marble. Reaching up to his eye, he plucked the clear coverer off and placed it in the white container. Doing the same procedure to his right eye, Atemu blinked twice to get out the feeling of having the dried contacts in there. Hand rising, he rubbed his right eye lightly. Tan hands slowly found their way back to the dragon's side, but what were once shortened nails were now extended out like claws.

Atemu glanced down and examined his hand. "Well, defiantly shows that I should get to bed," he muttered, a smirk present over his face. Eyeing the silver faucet, he reached over and turned the knob, allowing warm water to rush out. Bringing his hands forward, he quickly washed his face and then brushed his teeth. After finishing these tasks, he glanced to the door.

'I don't think Yugi heard me get up…Mmm, going to sleep with out brushing your teeth, that sounds…nasty,' he thought, a grin on his face.

-So my mouth is nasty now is it?- came a voice through his mind. Atemu chuckled.

--Opps, I guess that got sent to you! Whoops- Atemu walked out of the bathroom, a smirk still present on his face. Yugi was lying, his face in the pillow.

-Bleeeh, what time is it?- he asked, rolling over to be facing the dragon. Atemu glanced to his right at the digital clock he had.

"Ummm…bout 4:30…" he muttered. Yugi groaned, flipping the white pillow from under his head to over his face. Drawing soft sheets up, he cocooned himself in the blankets.

"Meaaaahhhhhh," came the strange noise from under the blob in the bed. Atemu chuckled, and began approaching his hikari. Stopping at the edge, he kicked off his slippers and jumped into bed. The 'blob' shook, but buried him into the bed more. Atemu grinned and began prodding the thing with his index finger.

"Hikari, common, no need to enclose yourself in the sheets!" he said, laughing.

The blob shifted away from the finger and let out a groan in irritation. "Atemmmmuuu!" he whined. "Let me at least get another hour to two of sleep…" he rolled over to the side. "I'm tired…" he muttered. Atemu laughed more.

"You should have said so." He turned downward and lifted the sheets so he could snuggle under the cotton depths. "It sounded as if you were awake, I am sorry for poking you hikari," he apologized, but anyone could tell he was just teasing the small mage. Yugi blew some stray hairs out of his face as Atemu drew tan arms around his waist and his non-clothed back met with…(of course) a not clothed Atemu as well.

Blinking, the teen then sighed. "Put a shirt on would you?" he asked. Then added, "I know you're not really sorry," he muttered, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. Atemu chuckled again.

"Oh how CORECT you are hikari!" he bellowed, nuzzling the small man to death. Yugi squeaked and tried to get out of his darkness's grasp, but failed miserably.

Sighing, the mage gave in, "Fine Mr. Clingy, I'll stay…" Atemu smiled and nuzzled his hikari deeply. Yugi rolled his eyes and removed the pillow from his head. He rolled over to he was now facing Atemu instead of having his back toward the other.

"You know, if someone walks in, like my sensei, we're screwed over," he said to the other.

Atemu didn't move an inch. "We know he'll find out eventually," he said, smiling. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Gyaaaah, why are you," he gave the other a playful push in the shoulder. "So difficult?" he yelled, glaring up at his dragon in a teasing manner. The dragon drew his white sheets closer over himself, and then drew the teen back towards him.

"'Cuuuuuuz," he droned on. Yugi blinked and sighed, falling against the sheets.

"I give up…"

A few hours later, two beings in the bedroom had _finally_ decided to get out of bed and greet their guests. Yugi was walking around the bedroom, trying to find something to wear as a shirt.

"I should get out of the habit of sleeping without a shirt…" he muttered, unzipping his suitcase and reaching to take out a t-shirt. Atemu wandered over to his own drawer to take out a shirt for himself.

"Well," he smirked. "I don't mind," he said to the other, turning his head to face Yugi. At the same time, he was throwing the piece of clothing over his head. Yugi sighed, his head falling to his chest in a depressive way,

"The first day back, and you are still talking like a pervert…" he muttered, standing. Eyeing the shirt he had picked out, Yugi threw that over his head and began walking toward the door. "Common, I bet my sensei is up, and I'm hungry," he mage muttered, stretching his arms over his head as he passed through the doorway. Atemu chuckled to himself and followed the boy wordlessly. Upon coming out of the room, the two were met with one sleeping figure and another awake.

Aokii was currently sitting on the lounge chair, the TV on and on mute so Serena wouldn't be awoken. Glancing up he gave the two a smile and whispered out a good morning. The two did the same thing back and then took their lead into the kitchen. Yugi sat down at the small dining table because of Atemu's persistent pushing's, and glanced up at his dragon lover curiously.

-what cha making?- he asked. Atemu opened the fridge and took out a couple eggs.

--Hmm, I was thinking of omelet…I've had to learn how to cook this summer!-- he bellowed out happily. --Since I got so bored of cereal and microwave dinners and all, took a crack at workin' the stove and oven-- The dragon wandered over to some cabinets and took out a frying pan.

He turned and placed that over the stove, turning on the heat. --Not to long after I got some pots and pans and a cookbook, I realized I kinda had a knack for some things-- He reached into the refrigerator to grab some cheese, peppers, onions and a couple other ingredients.

"I have the most fun making breakfast stuff," he said out loud, taking out a bowl in the process and kicking the fridge door closed with his foot. Yugi, all the time the other was talking, leaned his hand on his chin.

"Heh, I like to cook too. Well," he leaned back. "More or less I _can_ cook, it's not something I like to do terribly much," he grinned, craning his neck up to see what Atemu was doing. "Want me to help with anything?" he asked.

Atemu glanced up, "Well, can you grate some cheese?" he pointed to the sharp cheddar that was concealed in a blue package. Yugi nodded and stood, walking over to the counters. As he passed by Atemu, he gave him a playful bump with his hip.

The dragon blinked and smirked deviously back at Yugi, canines beginning to show. The mage, seemingly oblivious to what he just did, walked past the other and grabbed the cheese grater from the drawer. A sly smile on his face, he began to grate the cheese into a bowl.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked innocently, turning slightly to glance at Atemu. The other's smirk widened.

--Hey, I'm not the one trying to look sexy-- he said, turning back to the what he was doing. Reaching over to his left, he picked up a red pepper and began cutting it on the cutting board.

Yugi gave him a shocked look -How mean Atemu, to say I have to _force_ myself to be sexy…- he grinned. -Aren't I always?- he stated sweetly, turning back around.

Silence hung between the two. Finally, Atemu spoke, --Without your pants on maybe…--

He was roughly cut off as Yugi chucked a wooden spoon at his head. Rubbing it, he whipped around to face his light.

-Pervert!- Yugi yelled mischievously. Atemu pouted in a overly dramatic way.

"Hikari, that hurt…" he muttered, rubbed the sore spot on his head. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"You are such a baby," he sighed, going back to grating the cheese. Atemu blinked and then grinned. Turning, he reached over and took one of the eggs. The smirk turning to a leer, he slowly took aim.

Yugi, not having seen the devious look on his lovers face, was oblivious to prank he was about to pull. Atemu rose his arm back and…

"ATEMU WHAT THE HELL!" came the scream that echoed through the kitchen and into the living room. Serena yelped and almost rolled off of the futon. Muttering incoherent swear words, she turned toward the kitchen where another scream was heard. Turning to her right now, Serena could see Aokii's confused facial expression.

Suddenly, Atemu ran out of the kitchen, his hair coated in cheese. Yugi ran out only a few seconds after him and then cracked a egg over the others head, just like the dragon did to him. Atemu managed to stop most of it from getting in his hair, but then it end down his shirt instead. The dragon screamed and then took the wooden spoon out of Yugi's hand (that he mage had retrieved from the floor) and whacked his light over the head with it.

Yugi glared and then gave the dragon a hard kick between the legs. Atemu doubled over in pain, but managed to whack Yugi again over the head with the spoon.

--Damnit Yugi, why did you have to kick there! Your gona break me!-- the dragon whined to his lover. Yugi rolled his eyes and rubbed his head.

-Well don't hit me with a damn spoon then!- Atemu curled to the floor in pain. -Oh, don't give me that!- the mage bellowed.

Atemu took in a breath and gave Yugi a sarcastic, dramatic look. --You see hikari, now I can't give you hot sex, you broke me…OW FUCK!-- Yugi waked him over the head with his fist. --Dear god hikari, you don't have to hit me on the head too!-- he yelled, both hands now clutching the back of his head, his face in his knees.

-That's what you get for being a hentai!- Yugi shouted. Atemu groaned, and clutched his head more.

"Dammmmnnn, that hurts," he moaned verbally. --Thank god you didn't hit me in the chest…-- he muttered.

-And why would that matter?- Yugi asked, placing his hands over his hips in a scolding way.

Atemu blinked and stood quickly. --Never mind, must get back to the kitchen!-- he chirped, running back in. Yugi turned slowly, only to have a yolk of an egg come colliding with his face. The slime slowly slipped from his face and onto the tiles, leavening a bright, red angry Yugi.

"FUCK YOU ATEMU!" he bellowed.

--Oh would you?-- came the voice from the kitchen and into Yugi's mind. The mage's skin bristled and he grabbed the wooden spoon that was yet again forgotten on the floor.

"Oh dear god, the attack of the devil wooden spoon!" Atemu screamed.

"Why don't I shove this up your ass Mr. I-Like-Eggs-So-Much-I-Like-To-Throw-Them-At-Everyone-Faces!" Yugi bellowed, taking chase after his lover.

"Oh dear god, my aibou has a spoon!" Atemu screamed in an amused way. Running back out into the living room he realized that he forget…that there was a chair right in his path. Letting out a yelp, he tripped and fell right over the back of the chair, groaning when his head hit the pillows.

"Damnit, I forgot I put this here…" came the mutter from the face stuck in the cushions. Yugi came out after him and glared.

"That's what you get for throwing food at me!" he shouted, waving the wooden spoon in a threatening manner. Atemu rolled over and fell onto the floor.

"You know what…I'm too lazy to get off the floor…make your own breakfast," he told the other. Yugi's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"You can be such-a-pain!" he yelled, walking briskly over to were Atemu lay. Poking the other with his foot, he said, "Common, get up."

"Iie, Baka yo!" Atemu bellowed from the floor. "Kimi no boku no asagohan o ireru!" Yugi blinked and the groaned.

"Atemu, I don't know what you're saaaaaying," Yugi muttered in a whining like way.

"He said, 'No idiot' and 'Make your own breakfast'," came the calm voice from across the room. Both Yugi and Atemu looked up to be staring right into amused, yet confused grey depths.

Yugi felt his face pale. "Ah…sorry…sensei," he managed to blurt out. Aokii lightly smiled.

"You two got off at a early start on…destroying Atemu's house it seems…" he muttered, raising one eyebrow. Atemu quickly got off the floor, only to glance down at his cheese, egg coated self.

Glancing over at Yugi, he suddenly burst out laughing. The mage gave him a cold glare, but that is sort of hard to do when one has egg dripping from his hair, and peppers coating his face and falling from his ear.

"Y-Yugi…you look…AHAHA, you look…like what I-I was going to make!" He rasped out, face turning read from the laughter. Yugi blinked and then took in Atemu's look as a whole and broke out in laughter as well.

"I think the cheese does more," he chuckled, reaching up to take some of it from Atemu's hair. "Makes you look like some…needed to be cooked soufflé or something," he giggled. The dragon's laughter slowly subsided and he gently took some of the egg from Yugi's hair.

"Ahaha…hmm, you really should take a shower or you'll smell terrible all day!"

Yugi gave him a playful glare. "Oh so now my HAIR smells bad. Is that all, just my mouth and hair? Anything else? Huh? HUH?" the man yelled. Atemu grinned.

"Nope," he pushed Yugi forward. "Go take a shower," he instructed. Yugi sighed, and grabbed Atemu's arm.

"At least show my where it is and how to use it? I was asleep when you gave Serena and Aokii the grand tour," he muttered. Atemu pulled his hand free and smiled.

"Fine Yugi."

It took a good while for the two to get cleaned up, but eventually they had both gotten in and out of the showers and Atemu had started making breakfast again. Yugi was now sitting at the dining table again holding a spoon in his palm threateningly. For when his lover ever made a move toward him, the mage would raise the piece of wood warningly.

Then the dragon would sick his tongue out at Yugi in an annoyed fashion and go back to cooking.

By now, all people in the apartment had gotten up and dressed, ready for the new day. Serena had, kindly enough, cleaned up the area near where she and Aokii slept and even folded the futon up so it was a sofa again. She was now sitting on her made couch, watching the news with Aokii.

Blinking, she glanced up towards the kitchen where Atemu and Yugi were. "Hey, what cha making Atemu?" she bellowed. Yugi stuck his head around the wall that jutted out to make a sort of doorway between the living room and dining-like room.

"He's making Omelets," Yugi said. Serena blinked and them smiled.

"Mmm, smells good," she complimented. Yugi grinned.

"Don't boost his ego," he said playfully.

"I heard that!" came the annoyed voice of the dragon from inside the kitchen. Yugi just laughed and his head disappeared from the doorway. Aokii finally looked up from the television.

"Yugi and this Atemu have a very strange way of acting toward one another…" he stated simply. Serena glanced over at him quickly.

"Huh? Oh, I wouldn't say that, they're just friends," she said, covering up for her dear cousin with a smile. Aokii eyed her for a second, and then nodded.

"I suppose your right…oh, Atemu," Atemu walked in line of view of the teacher, as he placed some plates on the table. He glanced up to face the other half-Japanese.

"Yeah?" he answered. Aokii stood up from his sitting position on the sofa.

"Just wondering…you know, just a question," he paused in a dramatic way. "Why do your pupils in your eyes look like slits?"

There was a pause.

-YOU FORGOT TO PUT YOU FUCKING CONTACTS IN?- Came the bellow from Yugi to Atemu. The dragon almost lost the plates he was holding.

--…fuck…-- he stuttered out. Aokii stared on as Atemu stiffened, a look of dread covering his face.

"So, no answer?" he asked, in a innocent like way. Atemu's head whipped up to face his. "Well," Aokii continued. "You are a dragon then?" he asked, grey eyes darkening slightly.

Silence left his statement.

Yugi slowly came out from behind the wall to glance at his sensei hesitantly.

Atemu opened and closed his mouth. Then finally deciding that lying would do nothing for him, he spoke, "Yes," he finally answered, hanging his head slightly. "I am." Yugi blinked and walked closer to Atemu.

"Sensei," he started. Aokii turned his head to glance at Yugi with un-emotional eyes. "Please don't pit against Atemu because he's a drago"-

Aokii cut him off. "Yugi, he is a pureblood dragon, did I not tell you they're not to be trusted?" He scolded the boy. Yugi glanced down at the ground, eyes annoyed and hinting anger.

"Well I don't care," he muttered. "I don't care if he is a dragon, he's still my friend…" the teens voice lowered. "Your wrong…" he murmured.

Atemu finally looked up. "Aokii-sensei, gomen nasai…demo, onegai," he paused "Onegai, shinrai no boku…(1)" his eyes saddened.

The teacher was silent. "I have met dragons that are sly creatures like snakes…I've learned to never trust a dragon, and why should I trust you?" he glared at Atemu. "I don't know why you want to act innocent about it so much, but I refuse to let my student be vulnerable to a deceiving dragon…"

"That is ENOUGH Aokii!" Yugi screamed. Aokii whole body jolted up as Yugi used his first name.

Yugi walked out from behind Atemu and glared at his teacher. The boy continued his rampage, fists shaking with rage. "How can you say that? Just because he's a different being, and race altogether, doesn't mean he's evil! You're just like the humans and their hatred against other colors of skin!" his eyes narrowed and a slip of silver laced through violet irises. "I don't see what you and my grandfathers deal is, but Atemu is kind! He would never do what those other dragons do, I"- He was cut off as Atemu gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Kind, demon red eyes glanced down at Yugi lovingly.

They made eye contact, and the young man could understand what his lover wanted. He then blinked and nodded slowly. Atemu smiled and turned to face Aokii. Wordlessly, he made eye contact with the man, trying to show he wasn't a threat.

Aokii blinked and glared. Atemu then finally sighed. "The dragons," he started. "That you have heard of must be like my sister correct?" he then reached down and pulled his shirt off. "The dragons you heard of gave scars like this…right?" he asked, dropping the white material to the floor.

The teacher momentarily lost his breath. "W-where did you…"

"Get these?" Atemu finished for him, and a very overly cool manner. He brushed his hand over one of the long scars that traveled from the nape of his right neck to his stomach. "This one's from my sister…other's my mother and father. Most aren't theirs though…they never liked to touch me…" his voice slowly became quieter. "Many other's, as I've said before to some other people," he took a glace at Serena. "Are from _dragons_ I never even knew."

He paused for a second, taking in a breath, and said, "They're all from dragons though. So I do agree with you, in the sense that they can hurt…I know that already, I don't need anyone reminding me that," his eyes narrowed, pupils widening at the loss of light. "But I have never in-my-life given someone scars like this.

Demo," he stopped Aokii from saying anything. "Demo…if you still don't trust me, I'm sorry. I still will be a friend of Yugi's because…" he stopped talking for a second, to finally say this to not just them, but himself as well. "Because…he's…really, the only true friend I actually have…" he murmured. Yugi blinked and turned over to gaze up at Atemu's determined face. Mentally, he was smiling brightly at his pervious comment.

-And lover…- he said softly. Atemu smiled.

--Always-- he whispered.

Now sighing on the outside, Yugi held up his hands, palm towards his teacher.

"Sensei, please, can we…not talk about this stuff right now?" he asked, giving his teacher a pleading look. "We just got here, and it's only been a day…fights and arguments aren't exactly my idea of a good day."

Aokii was silent, and he then gave Atemu a deathly glare. Then glancing back to Yugi, he said, "Fine then Yugi…I will let this _friendship_ pass…" he expression then softened lightly. He turned to face Atemu. "Though, I will keep my eye on you Atemu Akashi…I still do not fully trust you…"

Atemu nodded and gave a small bow. "I thank you, for putting aside your past experiences for now. Doing that at least…I am thankful," he said in the most polite way possible. Aokii gave Atemu a small nod, and then wandered into the kitchen.

"So…" he muttered. "What were you making?"

Yugi walked up next to him, a smile on his face. "Omelets," he answered, pushing the previous conversation behind them. "Wana try some?" he offered. Aokii's glare and scowl disappeared, and then a happy smile took its place.

"That would be nice Yugi," he said. The mage nodded and walked into the kitchen to get the food. The elder mage sat down, and then turned to see Atemu, still standing in the same spot. He had reached down to the floor to pick up the discarded shit and threw it back over his head. Aokii caught one last glimpse of the scars before the white cotton covered it.

He blinked once, and then twice, and then raised his hand to beckon the dragon over. "Atemu, what are you majoring at the University here?" he asked, trying to strike up a small conversation. Atemu walked over and soon sat down in one of the chairs by the table, Serena slowly following behind him.

"I'm majoring in writing, Creative Writing and some Journalism," he explained in a lighting manner. Aokii nodded. He was trying to act nice, more or less to make Yugi happy. The boy hated arguments, especially verbal ones. By god he had them so much with his grandfather every time they saw each other, it was no wonder he would get sick of it. Besides, Aokii wanted the dragon to trust him, so he could learn more about him.

If he was a spy of one of the pureblood clans that were out to get the Motou family, well, Aokii couldn't take any chances.

Be close to your friends, but always keep your enemies closer.

The quote rung true, and Aokii was playing this quote for real, word for every little word.

DMYY- Wow, I have got to get these chapters read over faster xD I already have finished writing chapter 25 and pretty much done with chapter 26! .. Damn, gota get going here! Anyway, translations.

(1) I'm sorry, but please…Please…trust me

That's like the only one I made here soo…yeah. Yup…so, Thanks you all for being there and reviewing again! I got 12 reviews on the last chapter, and really shooting for 15 this time around…maybe? -sweatdrop- pleeeeeease! ARIGATO! ありがと！:D hehe, please REVIEW!


	25. Nightly Talk

DMYY- REUPDATING! OMG, thank you SO much spidy007 for pointing that out!

runs in circles THAT WAS NOT THE END, somehow ffdotnet didn't allow my to upload the whole chapter -growls- I am so sorry everyone, but please, please read it over!

PLEASE!

READ

THIS

NOOOOOOW!

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-25?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 25- Nightly Talk**

The breakfast time was done, and soon the occupants of the apartment were off to tour the city. Atemu had to go back to work that afternoon, so he decided to take Yugi and his family our on the town for a little bit. Hopefully for them (him and Yugi) to get those two distracted and go off on their own.

Well, Atemu _hoped_ that would happen. It wasn't very likely though.

At this time, the young dragon was grabbing his things, and waiting for the others to catch up with him. Yugi was slipping on his shoes, Serena grabbing her jacket and Aokii was watching _everyone_. Atemu couldn't help but let a wince pass over his face. Aokii did NOT like him at all; anyone could see it a mile away. The dragon made a small mental note, to avoid Aokii at all costs. When he sees something bad, he will for surly tell Yugi's grandfather about it.

Atemu's eyes fell to the ground. The man most likely has already informed Sugoroku about him. Or, maybe not, but Atemu had barley made him believable of the dragon not being a threat. He had to show the man his scars for god's sake. It took just THAT much to get him to trust the dragon. What an extent. Atemu sighed now, what was he going to have to do if Aokii just _happens_ to find out about him and Yugi.

There was a sudden prodding on his left shoulder, knocking Atemu out of his thoughts. "Hey, Mr. Daze, I think we're ready now," he teased. The dragon smiled.

"Good, then lets go then!" he bellowed, walking out the door first, Yugi right now on his tail.

--Took you long enough-- Atemu commented.

Yugi snorted. -Hey, I'm trying just as hard as your to keep all this under the bed.-

--You mean as in hiding-- Atemu said, a grin on his face. --I like the way you say it hikari!-- Yugi blinked and rolled his eyes.

-Whatever…now….hey, maybe we should let up on the telepathic talking…since Aokii might be able to sense it and all…- he muttered, glancing up at Atemu for an answer. The dragon was silent and then gave a small nod.

--Right, good idea--

The two headed out of the apartment room, and Atemu held open the front door for everyone, being as polite as possible. Serena walked passed, giving a smile and 'Thanks'. Aokii went briskly through the doorway, the only acknowledgement he gave the dragon was a stiff nod. Atemu didn't allow this action to faze him too much, as he locked his door. Placing the keys into his pockets, he slowly traveled after the rest of his company to the stairs. Yugi was the first one through and bounding down the stairs two at a time. Everyone else followed, but not at such a bouncy, joyous pace.

Yugi, as being in front, walked into the car garage first and glanced around the area, trying to locate Atemu's black Saturn. Whipping his head from side to side, he finally let a small pout form over his lips.

-Where is it…- he muttered in his mind mostly to himself then to Atemu. The dragon finally made his way through the door and into the garage. He treaded forward, towards the D row of the parking lot. Yugi, getting the message followed wordlessly. Atemu walked straight for a while, then turned right and walked a couple paces; and there was his car. Yugi smiled, bugging the other to unlock the doors so he could get it.

"I call shotgun!" he bellowed happily. Atemu couldn't help but roll his eyes as he wandered over to the driver's side.

"Yugi, you are so strange sometimes…" he muttered; opening the car door and stepping inside. He glanced behind himself to see if both Aokii and Serena were safely in the car as well. Giving a small nod to himself, Atemu placed his keys in and turned them sharply forward. The car sprang into life, and the dragon quickly shifted into rear and footed the accelerator to fly out of the space. Changing to drive while they were still moving backwards a little, everyone could feel the car jumped forward and speed out of the garage. Yugi, finally used to Atemu's driving habits, could sit still through his lover's insane driving tactics…though it did take a good few months.

Serena, however, had her hands clutching the door handle, as her face was white. "You know, were not in a hurry at all…" she muttered. Atemu chuckled.

"Aaa, does my driving scare you?" he asked, grinning. He shifted lanes to get around a slower truck in front of them. Hitting the acceleration, he sped around it.

Serena took in a long breath. "I do not like cars very much when driven at such speeds…" she muttered. Atemu only gave her a smile back and concentrated on the road.

They continued to their destination in silence, the only sound being made was that of Yugi sneezing and then Atemu saying 'bless you'.

Other than that, no one else spoke.

Yugi brushed a hand through his bangs in a nervous manner. He opened his window a bit, to allow some air (and noise) in to the car. It only made him annoyed. The mage then glanced down at his flip-flops he placed on. Kicking them off, he wiggled his toes and then put them on again. Then took them off again to repeat, out of boredom and a distraction to the never-ending quiet that hung over everyone.

The mage breathed in deeply, and then glanced around at Atemu's dark gray dashboard, then glancing at all of his buttons on there. CD disc drive…Tape drive, radio stations…air conditioning. They were all random things Yugi was listing off in his head, trying to get away from the silence. He sighed, finally, and looked up at Atemu.

He then turned forward. -The silence is killing me- he muttered quietly through his mind. Atemu glanced over at him.

--I thought you didn't want to talk though our minds…-- he muttered back, hoping that if they speak softer, that Aokii would have a less chance of sensing them. Yugi gave a small shrug, glimpsing back down at his tan sandals. Playing with his pockets on his kaki pants, the young man shrugged.

-Just too quiet…and stuffy…Aokii's aura is like…- he pausing, trying to describe what he wanted to say to Atemu in a, well, in a clear way. -He's so tense, which makes his aura like, steamy…hard to breath…stuffy- he trailed off. Atemu gave a small agreement.

--So that's what that is…-- he murmured. --Would think Aokii-sensei would keep his aura hidden more…-- Atemu paused, stopping at a red light in the process. --Why did you call him 'Aokii'? I though you only called him 'Sensei' or 'teacher…?-- Atemu asked.

Yugi was silent, his face taking on an odd expression between irritation and just somewhat tiredness. -Personally, I've lost a bit of respect for him…from before ya know…though- the boy continued. -I will never call him Aokii to his face, ahaha….I would be beaten if I did- the mage muttered in a more sarcastic manner. Then he added on, -Unless I was really angry- His head turned to the right slightly to glance out the passenger window. Atemu lips curved up into a small, catlike smile.

--Aaa, Aibou. What am I going to do with you?-- he muttered in a playful way, closing bright crimson eyes for one second to open them again. Blinking now, his smile grew.

"Ah," he said verbally. "Here we are," he grinned, turning to everyone else. "This is Sound Beach." Atemu turned left into the small parking area, and found a parking space. It didn't take to long, because it was early morning, but the area was already beginning to become packed. Switching the car off, Atemu began getting out of his car. "I come here a lot after work to get a snack. There are restaurants, bars, little shacks, everything all on this beach!" he stood and stretched. When no one moved in two seconds, he stuck his head back into the car. "Common now, lets go!"

The four of them had walked from one end of the beach to the other. Atemu pointing out everything that was (to him) interesting, and all the new places he had found coming here almost every day after work. Soon, then made it to one of the piers and the dragon pointed this one out especially, this was the small one where you could always see the sunset the best from. As he explained this to everyone, especially Yugi, there was a small glint of fire in his eyes. The fire didn't stay, however, when Serena broke the moment and told Atemu that she was hungry. Atemu gladly complied, and decided to show them where the food stand was.

The woman then, out of the blue, told the dragon to go find a bench and table while she _and_ Aokii went to go get food. Both Yugi and Atemu were equally confused, but then nodded and the darker one dragged Yugi off to find a place to sit down. He found a nice place right near the water and sat down, his light right next to him.

Leaning down quickly, he gave the mage a light peck on the cheek. "You cousin is my savior…" he murmured. Moving closer, Atemu's left arm wound around Yugi's waist and his lips traveled to Yugi's, only to crush the two together once he reached his destination. The smaller one returned the affection and after a second, then drew apart. Atemu suddenly, however, dove back in, tilting his head to the right to dive in deeper.

Yugi's small arms were clutching at the dark, navy blue color shirt that Atemu had decided to wear today, knuckles beginning to turn white as he tightened his grip. The dragon reached up to brush blond bangs from Yugi's thin, pale face. Well, it was not as pale as it had been the year prior, but the young man would never be as tan as Atemu was.

Suddenly, Atemu's ears (though still looking human because of magic) twitched and the dragon drew away from his lover quickly. Detangling himself from the young one, he glanced around the teen's smaller form to see Serena's shoes coming from behind the tree and around a bend. Yugi opened his bright amethyst eyes, glancing in the dragon's direction, only to stifle in a gasp and all but _push_ his lover away from himself.

Taking in a breath, and making sure he did not look like he was just making out with someone, the mage sighed. -To Damn Close- he muttered.

--I'll say…see-- he tapped his ears. --Good thing I have good hearing!-- he bellowed out happily, teasing his young lover. Yugi rolled his eyes, and turned to face the two other mages as them came around then bend and spotted them. Yugi gave a wave and motioned them to sit on the other side of the picnic-like table. The two saw the wave and smiled back. Treading over to where the two rested, Serena sat down across from them.

She soon began to hand out what she had gotten. A hot dog and chips for her, Aokii had a chicken sandwich and an ice tea. Yugi got a hamburger and Coke and Atemu also got a Coke, but Atemu had instead asked for a slice of sausage pizza.

Atemu took a glance at Yugi and could almost see the glee in his eyes.

-I haven't had unhealthy food for AGES!- he squealed out happily into his mind. The dragon couldn't help but smile. Giving the other a small nudge in the leg in a teasing way, Atemu went back to his meal.

The four of them ate in a peacefully, talkative atmosphere. Though, most of it was done between Yugi, Atemu and Serena. Aokii, however, stayed quiet most of the time.

His careful, eagle-like eyes never leaving Atemu's figure. Watching the dragon's every move, every blink of an eye and even every single twitch of his skin.

Atemu, once, had to catch his drink that almost fell. With his quick reflexes, he caught the cup, but he did notice Aokii's jumping-out-of-the-seat movement when he reacted that fast.

It made the dragon _quite_ uncomfortable.

Soon, however, the meals were eaten and the dragon was off to give his three guests a trip around the area. Though Yugi already knew it, Atemu couldn't tell his little hikari didn't mind much. As they walked, Yugi was trotting alongside Atemu, while Serena and Aokii were right behind them. Atemu took a glanced down at his light to see him pointing out the most random things you could show people.

Like a specific maple tree or palm tree. Yugi even pointed out the one south-end part of the beach, saying it was his favorite spot on the beach.

"I always go there a lot!" the young one bellowed, as they neared the sandy area. He slipped off his sandals and walked onto the hot surface. Grinning, he treaded forward towards the water. Taking a glace back at Serena, he gave a shout for her to follow.

The young woman did and soon Aokii followed, not bothering to take off his shoes like the rest of them. Atemu had slipped his own shoes off and decided to sit down in the sand instead of wandering onto the beach. Luckily for him, Aokii had not noticed his absence and was watching his student and relative play around in the sea like young teens.

Atemu gently placed his head in the palm of his right hand, and watch his lover play lovingly. The waters crashed up on the shore, bringing white foam in its wake. The sand was a golden brown color, and some places, spotted white. Each grain set off a dazzling sparkle in the early afternoon sun, and Atemu had to shield his eyes slightly from the great, golden rays. A large wave came crashing onto the shore, showering his little light with thousands of sparkling water droplets.

The dragon couldn't keep his smile in. In all this, a gentle wind was blowing by, ruffling Atemu's charcoal and crimson spikes and blowing his shirt up slightly. The dragon reached downward to pull his shirt back down. In this action, he bumped his chest lightly with his fist.

Crimson eyes suddenly turned to that of pain as his body sized up, and he was still, his left hand clutched over his right breast. Taking in a breath, he gently massaged the spot to help the pain leave. Soon, it faded and left only a small sting.

Atemu removed his hand from himself, and stared out at the sea, his mouth no longer holding a smile and his eyes no longer holding the carefree emotion he was once feeling. He blinked now, and then bowed his head into his knees.

'Damn her….' He thought as quietly as he could. Then murmured out loud, so quiet no one down by the water could hear him, "Damn her…"

"Atemu, get off your lazy butt and get in the damn water!" Came the yell from down the beach. Atemu's head snapped up to be staring right at a wet, giggling Yugi.

The boy's pants were slightly soaked and his shirt had bits of water droplet stains on it. His grin was so wide it could light up the world.

Somehow…now, it just didn't light up Atemu's. He gave out a smile, but it was weak, and forced…and Yugi noticed it.

The young mage's smile faded as he noticed the tight expression on his lovers face. It was pained somehow, like the dragon had been hurt. Yugi immediately began to make his way out of the water and towards Atemu at a quickening pace.

The dragon gave him a confused look, to as why his lover got out of the water so soon.

Yugi was towering over the other shortly, and then he kneeled down in front of his dragon. -Atemu- he began quietly, placing a hand on his lovers shoulder. -What's wrong, you look like your in pain…are you feeling alright?- he asked, concerned.

Atemu glanced up at him and then sighed. --I…I don't really know myself…-- he whispered, bringing his legs up so he could drape his arms over knees. --I'm sorry hikari…-- he paused to glance at his watch.

--We should get going-- he muttered absently. Yugi blinked and his frown deepened.

-Tell me tonight?-

--I promise-- the other said in return. Yugi gave a curt nod, and then smiled.

-Thank you…- he then stood. "Common now, you need to get to work don't you?" he teased, trying to bring his lovers mood back up to 'happy'. The mage held out his hand, offering it as help to the other. Atemu took it kindly, his bracelet shining off of the late afternoon sun. He got to his feet and brushed the sand off.

"Arigato Yugi…and yes," he grinned. "I should be getting to work soon. Sorry for the short notice everyone," he apologized to Serena and Aokii. Serena waved it off, but Aokii still had his ever-so persistent glare/stare going on. Atemu let it slide as he made his way to the sidewalk.

--I'll bring you' all to my apartment, and then go to work. I'll be back around…I work at 5 till around 9 ish ok?-- he explained to his other. The dragon glanced down at him. --I'll be back at 9:30, just pretend to go to sleep so the others don't stay up--

Yugi gave him a mix between annoyed and a concerned look. -Atemu, if it's this serious, why didn't you tell me anything last night?- he paused, not waiting for Atemu to answer. -Is it about Mizuka?- he asked.

The dragon was silent. They made it to the sidewalk and Atemu slipped his shoes on. Staring at the ground for a while, he gave a short nod.

--Yes it is, and I am sorry, but I don't want this eagle-eyed teacher of yours getting into our business…-- he muttered the last part darkly and with irritation. --Him staring at me all this time has dampened my mood enough-- he growled. Yugi smiled sadly, and in a resentful way.

-I'm sorr-

Atemu cut him off, --Don't. Don't be sorry…just…-- he trailed off, not knowing what to really say. Finally he closed his eyes and gave a sad smile. --Just don't be sorry--

Yugi smiled back in a happy and concerned way, but it soon turned to that of mirth. -For you, sure- he said jokingly.

Atemu gave a light, humorous laugh.

The all continued their walk to the car, Yugi and Atemu standing (or walking) very close together. Enough that not even a stick could stand between them. Aokii noticed, and he eyed them warily. Once, Atemu glanced back; sensing the man's piercing gaze on his back.

--He's staring at me again-- Atemu muttered dryly. Yugi couldn't help but laugh mentally.

-Oh don't' let it get to you! Oh- he suddenly remembered something. -Just wondering, random…remembrance- Atemu gave a small chuckle. -But, do your remember hearing about a dragon being caught? Like…um where was it…Florida?- Yugi asked.

Atemu stopped walking. He was silent, and then spoke, --Yes, I remember…-- he said softly. Yugi's bouncy, cheerful mood faded.

-What's wrong…wait, let me guess; you'll tell me later- he repeated the other mockingly. -Right?- Atemu began walking again, showing that his small depression had faded away.

--Yes I will-- he answered.

-/--/--

Night had fallen upon the large city of Los Angelus. Many of the late night clubs and were opening, and the late night businessmen's lights in all the skyscrapers were still blaring bright. Leaving the city to be lit up by a multitude of different lights. A young man was currently watching many of these places turn off their lights and other turn to life, from the place of a large, queen sized bed. He had Atemu's laptop sitting in front of him on the bed, and was distracted by the Technicolor lights outside the sliding door to the small, bedroom balcony.

The young mage let a small breath pass over his lips, and turned his head to glance at the clock. It was 10o'clock now…and Atemu said he would be home at 9:30 at the latest. Yugi glanced back down at the laptop and his eyes dropped in need of sleep. If his dragon didn't get back soon, Yugi was juts going to go to bed.

Suddenly, the sound of a door being opened could be heard from outside the bedroom. Yugi glanced up, eyes brightening as the bedroom door now opened and in walked Atemu. The dragon gave him a smile and closed the door softly behind himself.

"Step on anyone?" Yugi asked jokingly. Atemu laughed lightly.

"No hikari," he treaded over the lush carpet, to be right near the bed and Yugi. Leaning over the side of the mattress, he leaned over to give his lover a small kiss of the lips as greeting. Yugi returned the affectionate act, and leaned forward to meet his lover's lips.

Atemu pulled away, and smirked. Leaning back, Atemu traveled over to the bathroom. "I have to get changed, I swear these cloths are suffocating me," he laughed. Yugi grinned.

"Yeah, it's not really you. You defiantly should ask you boss if you can wear leather," he mocked the other, turning his head back to Atemu's computer. Exiting out of all the things he was doing, the mage closed the lid of the laptop and placed it gently on the ground. He then waited for Atemu to come back out of his bathroom.

He could hear all that his lover was doing, and gave a smile. "Hurry up, I'm bored," he commented.

Atemu came out of the bathroom, toothbrush currently in his mouth. His contacts were gone, leaving his eyes to look (of course) like dragon eyes.

Yugi chuckled. "You look like a rapid animal," he teased, pointing at some of the stray toothpaste that foamed out of his mouth. Atemu rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom.

--How about I give you rabies them-- he muttered sarcastically.

Yugi sighed. "That's not even funny…" he dryly said, falling back onto the pillows of the bed. The sound of the sink running, then stopping, indicated that Atemu was coming out. The dragon turned the light off from in the bathroom, and the waltzed right over to the bed to fall down on the other side of it.

"It's late, I have no humor in the later hours," he muttered, a smirk present over his lips. Yugi chuckled lightly, and sat up again. Crossing his legs, violet eyes glanced over at his lover's body. They were left in silence, until Atemu opened one of his eyes and noticed that Yugi was staring at him in an expecting way.

The dragon blinked. "…Yes?" The mages eyelids dropped in a sarcastic manner.

"You really do have a bad memory don't you…" he muttered, raising his right eyebrow. Atemu blinked again, and then sat up quickly, leading Yugi to laugh a bit, dark lashes closing together in happiness. "Remember?" he asked.

Atemu gave an embarrassed cough and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, gomen hikari," he apologized. Yugi nodded, and then glanced down at his dragon's chest. Moving closer, he positioned himself right next to Atemu, close enough that he could lean his head on the others shoulder. The young mage blinked, and the reached over to poke the others chest.

As he thought, the other jolted up in pain, and grabbed Yugi's wrist quickly to keep the fingers at bay. Yugi, whose half of his face was currently hidden in Atemu's shoulder, drew his hand back and his eyes saddened. "What happened to you chest?" he asked.

Atemu was silent.

Yugi asked the question again and finally, his lover answered. "It was about…half a month ago, when Mizuka came around again…" Atemu started, swallowing.

The dragon did not say anymore, and Yugi closed his eyes sadly. Reaching around his lover's waist, the young man buried his face into Atemu's neck, breathing out deeply.

"Take as long as you want to tell me…I don't mind waiting…" he murmured, a small smile gracing soft lips. Atemu did not speak for a second and then returned the embrace. Wrapping his right arm around Yugi's shoulders, he began to run his fingers through Yugi's hair soothingly. It also calmed the dragon down a bit as well.

"Well," he finally continued, still running his hair through thick locks, "It was not to long after that one dragon got captured in Florida. It was…right after his clan broke him out o the humans grasp and…killed him," the taller one's right hand gripped Yugi's shoulder tighter. "She came around and…well…it was right after I came home from work. I was just…getting changed and there she was…just…there," the dragon trailed off.

Yugi did not push him to speak, but rubbed small circles over his lower back, and massaged it gently. Atemu's muscles slowly relaxed, and he continued. "I remember…I could _feel_ her presence in my room…more or less because right when she entered, she…tried to enter my mind again." Atemu took in a deep and calming breath, and then breathed out. "She asked me if I heard about what happened in Florida…I said yes. She then sorta…cocked her head to the side and smiled. She then said 'I think it's your fault.' I…" Atemu paused. "I don't know what she meant, but…but she was already trying to force images into my mental eyes…" Yugi rubbed his face into Atemu's neck and continued to calm the other by rubbing delicate hands over his muscular back.

Atemu did not say anything for a while, trying to think over how to say this in a way that would not scare the boy, or make him angry. Finally, Atemu spoke again. "She used her magic to cut off my ability to use my muscles…she had already gotten enough control that I couldn't get her out. She…kanojo…" Atemu began reverting back to his native tongue. "Kanojo wa…boku o utta…" he trailed off. Yugi said nothing to Atemu to translate what he just said, but he knew it meant something important.

Yugi nuzzled the other's neck soothingly. Atemu's hand had stopped running through Yugi's hair, but now was wound around the younger ones upper back, holding him close.

"She…" Atemu muttered slowly. "Beat me…for not good reason…she, she said it was because the dragon in Florida was caught and killed…she was…angry."

Yugi felt small tears well up in his eyes. -You didn't do anything wrong…- he muttered, hoping that, that sentence would help sooth his lover. Atemu nodded his head, lips taunt and eyes closed.

"I know Yugi…nonetheless…" he sighed and continued his small story quietly. "She kicked me right in the ribs and broke two of them…they still haven't healed of course. I had to bandage them myself…I…was hoping Serena could heal them…because I know I didn't heal them all that well. That was the worst injury she gave me on that day…a couple bruises too, but…I was…fine," Atemu's last few words were not believable to Yugi.

"She came back?" he asked. Atemu slowly nodded. He then shifted down to that Yugi's head was nestled more where the neck met the shoulder on Atemu, then on his chest. His arms traveled downward to be securely wrapped around his lights waist. Waiting a second, the dragon continued talking.

"Yes she did…ano, she…" Atemu paused. "Ano, hikari…gomen…I just…can it wait…for another time?" he asked pleadingly. Yugi shifted slightly, and his work on Atemu's back faltered. Slowly, his hands began moving again.

"If you don't tell me now, you never will Atemu…please?" he asked, pleading for the other to open up.

Atemu was silent, and then nodded, dark blond bangs falling into his face. "Alright Yugi, if…if you say so. Mizuka, she, she blamed me for what happened to that dragon down in Florida, as I said. Demo, but she didn't really say…why," Atemu paused, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words to explain what happened. "Mizuka knew that dragon, and she was upset when she came to me. She…was angry and wanted to, get out her anger," The dragon took in a breath. "She came to my home again, but she-she."

Yugi nuzzled his shoulder again. "Atemu…" he murmured, begging for the other to just tell him. To tell him and only him, and then he never had to speak of it again. Yugi's eyes closed, and he continued to try and help the other relax.

Atemu sighed deeply, and he rubbed his face into Yugi's hair. --I hate her…-- he muttered, mainly to himself.

-I know…- Atemu shook his head, and clutched his arms around Yugi's form tighter, as tears began to flow over his closed eyelids.

--I fucking hate her…-- he chocked out, almost in a growling like way. Yugi just nodded again and pulled his right arm from around Atemu's back to reach up and gently touch his lovers face. Moving himself up, Yugi slowly guided Atemu's face to meet his own. The dragon responded, in a needy like way, crushing his dry lips against Yugi's soft ones. The dragon moved one hand up to his lights head, running tans fingers through soft blond tresses. In this action, he brought Yugi's face ever closer to his own. Tongue met tongue and soon, Atemu began dominating the kiss.

Slipping his muscle inside, the older one gently caressed the upper part of Yugi's mouth. The mage immediately submitted, hoping this action made Atemu relax at least a bit more. Atemu leaned in deeper, until he had to draw back because of need of oxygen. Pulling back, their lips disconnected and both took in deep breaths. Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes to be staring right into emotion crazed demon eyes. The mage smiled and settled back down over Atemu's neck. The dragon nuzzled the man's hair and breathed in the others sent.

"Thank you aibou…" he murmured. Yugi chuckled, that being the only indication that he heard his lover talk. "Yes…" the dragon now continued. "In any sense, she just was being…Mizuka…she, entered my mind again the next couple times she came to my apartment," Atemu shook his head, eyes closing and his breathing becoming more shallow. "I don't know really what the fuck she did," he muttered in a low voice. His eyes glanced up from under blond bangs. "All I know…I just remember seeing her and…suddenly everything going black…" he paused for a second. "It was…then later I would wake up."

The dragon stopped again, trying to make sense of the situation he was telling Yugi to himself. "It was like…my whole body was burning. It…" Atemu swallowed and tried to clear his throat. Yugi rubbed his face against his lover's body, coaxing him on. "It felt like I was…in my dragon form but…but I wasn't…" he raised his head. "It was a strange feeling and _painful_ at the same time. But then…it was like I was…" Yugi nodded in comprehension, even though Atemu never finished his sentence. The dragon continued slowly, "It was like, suddenly, I was human again," he paused and the sighed, rubbing his fingers over his temple. "I cannot wrack my memories for anything other than a black out and pain…"

Yugi closed his eyes and nodded, revolving those thoughts around his mind, trying to make sense of just _what_ Mizuka did. It sounded as if she ambushed Atemu and took over his mind. What she did when Atemu was 'unconscious', neither Yugi nor the dragon knew. "Were you hurt anywhere else?" Yugi asked. Atemu cocked his head to the left a bit and then shook it.

"I…don't recall hurting much more then I was everywhere. Ano, everywhere seemed to be hurting…" he explained. Yugi nodded.

"Un…ok…well," he clutched his arms around Atemu's waist tighter. "If she comes back, she can consider her ass kicked," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Atemu chuckled lightly, and kissed his light lovingly on the forehead.

"Only you could clearly make a joke out of something like her…" he muttered, a smile gracing his lips. Yugi ginned as well.

"I would rather have you be happy, then depressed any day…" his voice turned to that of a murmur. "I would do anything to make you smile…" Atemu blinked, a bit startled at Yugi's small confession. He then beamed brightly, and moved himself down so he could kiss Yugi full on the lips in a _very_ loving way. Yugi kissed his lover back just as forcefully and then drew away to smile the biggest smile Atemu had ever seen occupy the little ones face.

The young mage now drew away and lay down on the pillows next to Atemu. The dragon grinned and leaned down to wrap his arms around his hikari's waist. Yugi let a small giggle pass his lips as he drew the covers over himself and nestled himself right in Atemu's arms.

The dragon closed his eyes and leaned into Yugi's hair, breathing in and then out deeply.

"Oyasumi…ai…" he murmured. Yugi smiled.

"Good night to you too love," he whispered, giving Atemu a chaste kiss on the cheek. The dragon smiled more and slowly fell into a deep slumber with his lover in his arms.

/-/-

The night flew by and the morning came and went. Afternoon was soon coming upon the large city of Los Angelus. Today, being right in the late August, was-a-scorcher! The air was ridden with humidity, making a certain mage be very, very lazy that day.

Yugi was currently lounging on the couch, his hair done up in a messy ponytail to keep it off of his neck. Atemu had already left for work and was going to be back around 3 ish. So, that meant that Yugi was bored out of his mind at that very moment! Of course, Serena and Aokii were around, but Serena had to get some stuff done for work and Yugi was not in the mood to talk to Aokii. The man had been getting on the teens nerves to no end, and he kept watching Atemu! Well, Yugi didn't mind that he was watching him too much, but it was the fact that Atemu just got so uptight when Aokii would just stare, and stare at him.

The dragon was on a thin thread, and it was about to snap.

Yugi turned the TV off and threw the controller onto the ground. Turning onto his back, he breathed out a deep sigh. This morning, Atemu had snapped. Well, he snapped and Yugi managed to hold him back before he did Aokii any damage.

Actually, in truth, Yugi was not worried about Aokii's safety at all. If Atemu attacked his teacher, the dragon was giving himself a one-way ticket to beating's hell.

In any case, it was right before the dragon left in a huff for work…and his morning had already started out bad.

/Earlier

Atemu ran out of the kitchen, eyes frantic and sweat beginning to precipitate over his forehead. He was already wearing a short sleeve, dark maroon shirt and black pants, the dragon couldn't wear anything hotter, not that he wanted to wear all this though. It was his uniform for work, and at the moment, this dragon could not find his work shoes.

"Damnit, where are they!" he bellowed, getting onto all fours and looking under the couch. "I'm gona be late!" he yelled out again, lifting his head and whipping it from side to side, trying to find those little black buggers.

Yugi slowly walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Atemu, what's wrong…?" he muttered. The dragon stood up and the streaked into the bedroom.

"I forgot I had work at 10:30! I overslept!" he bellowed, searching under the bed. "And I can't find my uniform work shoes!" Atemu stood again and ran into the bathroom. Yugi watched his lover run around in circles with half-lidded eyes. He then blinked and turned his head from the left to the right, scanning the floor. His eyes fell on a pair of black, dress shoes. Waddling over to them, Yugi picked the small, shiny things up.

"These it?" he asked the other, voice still lidded with sleep. Atemu turned around and then sprinted toward his lover.

"Arigato hikariiiii!" he hollered in thanks. Now snatching those two things, the dragon ran out into the living room to put the shoes on.

Yugi walked out behind him and, of course, saw Aokii watching the dragon. Then, the mage asked Atemu something, "What's the rush?"

Atemu finished tying the laces of one shoe and turned to the other. "Overslept, work in 15 minutes, gona be late, so sorry for this!" he yelled in a very quick run on sentence, with some quick breaths in-between. Aokii nodded.

"Yes…I would think you would cancel some of your work if you had company over…" he muttered, voice lowering. Atemu stopped what he was doing and glanced up at Aokii with slightly annoyed eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry Aokii-san, but I have a job, and they did not want to change my schedule for this week," he went back to tying his shoelaces. Aokii nodded slowly.

"Very bad host indeed…" he muttered, to mainly himself.

Atemu stopped what he was doing again, and glanced up at Aokii with very angry eyes. With his good hearing, he had heard every word Aokii said. "Well," he started, standing. "At lest I give people space when they need it!" he growled, voice sharp and icy, hinting on how the elder was so watchful the other day. Aokii blinked and narrowed his eyes, leaning forward in the chair he was in.

"Are you implying something?" he asked lowly, grey eyes darkening to that of a cloudy blue. Atemu scoffed and turned to the door.

"I have to go, I'll be late," he replied angrily, walking briskly toward the door. Aokii closed his eyes and stood, heaving himself up with help of his arms.

"I would watch that attitude of yours, we don't want that restaurant you work at to know you're a dragon, now do we?" he asked, in a mocking and threatening way.

Yugi was now more awake then ever.

Atemu stopped, frozen, and turned his head to face Aokii. "You dare…" he growled. "If you dare as tell anyone about me…I will tell everyone about you…" he threatened back. Aokii smirked, but it was barley a twitch of the lips up on the corners.

"Other mages would kill you if you do that, you family howev"-

"Aokii, enough!" Yugi ordered, voice brusque and low. Aokii's head immediately whipped to face his student's. The younger mages eyes were darkened, and there was a small silver hue within them. Atemu also turned to look at his light with surprised, yet thankful eyes. The teen then spoke, "Sensei, I don't know what your problem is bu"-

Aokii cut him off, "Yugi, since when have you gotten the privilege to say my first name?" he asked darkly.

Yugi answered him with just as snappy of an answer, "Since you started harassing my best friend! THAT'S when. Now, how about you just let Atemu go to work and not bitch about him not being a good host, k?" he asked, sarcasm and irritation clearly hinted throughout his sentence. Aokii stared at Yugi long and hard, and finally dropped his gaze. Sitting back down in the chair, he picked up the newspaper and began to read.

Atemu stood in the doorway for a second and then let out a quiet, long breath. His eyes traveled over to Yugi's and their gazes met. Atemu mouthed a silent 'thank you'; Yugi winked and mouthed a 'you're welcome' back. Turning, Yugi broke the contact they made and walked briskly back into the bedroom that they currently shared. Atemu turned and walked through the doorway and off to work.

/End

Yugi sighed, flopping his arm over his face. Why, oh why, did his teacher have to be so stubborn? Luckily, when the elder man had started being an ass, Atemu was just about too leave, so there were no glares between the two and any more arguments for that matter as well.

Time passed on, and soon it was noon. Yugi had left his spot on the couch and was now in the kitchen, having some lunch. The boy just sat down at the table, sandwich on a plate and glass of water in hand, when his sensei stepped through the arc way to the kitchen eating area. Yugi glanced up at him as a sign that he heard him enter.

"Ah, there you are Yugi," Aokii started, sitting across from the young male. Yugi gave him a small nod of greeting. Aokii continued, "Well, I was thinking, to pass the time today, that I was going to take you out for a little training," he told the man. Yugi stared at the elder, then blinking confusingly, and slowly his eyebrows dropped.

"Sensei…not to be…well, questionative, but where in the world can you train me?" he asked, placing his sandwich down that he had almost taken a bit out of. "L.A. is swarming with humans," he explained. Aokii smirked and nodded.

"So true, but I bet if we looked hard enough, or went far enough out of the city, we could find somewhere," he told his student. Yugi thought for a second, running over all of the vacant places he could think of in his head.

"Well," he began, settling on one. "I think there's one over near…oh what is it, it's like a park just across the bay," he tried to explain to Aokii where it was. "I just know it's a park, and it's so warm out today, not many people might be out there."

Aokii nodded and smiled. "Then it's settled! Tell me when you're done eating and we can go." The elder mage stood from his chair and exited the kitchen. Yugi stared after him, slowly taking a bit of his sandwich.

'Dear god…what have I gotten myself into…?'

DMYY-

Translations

Oyasumi ai- Good night love

Kanojo wa…boku o utta- She…beat me

Ano- Umm…

Did I get them all -sweatdropps- anywho, I guess…yay xD Happy 4th to any of your Americans ;) If you are…not American, happy regular fourth of July! (day late, I don't care :P) Yaaay, I saw fireworks…tiz was awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hoooope for a lot of reviews again ;D I think I got almost 15 last time buuuuut, still not 15…common, give me reviews! -giggle- Oh well, as long as you read it, and don't think 'boy this is terrible' I am happy!

SO PLEASE REVIEW:D


	26. Freedom

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-26?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 26- Freedom**

Yugi stood at the doorway of Atemu's apartment, waiting very impatiently for his teachers return from the restroom. The mage glanced up at the wall clock and then rolled his eyes.

'Damnit, I don't want to go training!' he wined into his mind, folding his arms. 'Atemu's going to be back in a hour too…' he took in a deep breath and blew out, blowing one of his blond bangs out of his face. 'Thank you sensei, thank you,' he thought sarcastically.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Aokii. Yugi eyes him with a slightly agitated expression. 'It's about time,' he muttered. Standing straight, the younger mage pointed to the door. "Ready to go?" he asked. The other nodded.

"Yup," he answered. Yugi gave him a nod back and exited the apartment, his teacher right on his tail. Yugi locked the door behind himself and then treaded over to the stairs, where Aokii was currently standing, holding the door open for him. The boy walked though, giving his sensei a small thanks.

They soon made it outside and Yugi glanced around the area for the bus station. Pointing to his left, he began walking toward it. Since Atemu was off at work, Yugi and his teacher had to take a bus over to the place where they would practice.

They had boarded the machine and sat there for what seemed like an hour. The two did not talk, nor did they even exchange eye contact. Yugi was sitting near the window, and his eyes held that of a dazed, far away emotion. He was thinking, and Aokii could tell. What he was thinking about exactly, well, the elder mage would never find out now would he?

Soon, the bus had stopped at yet another bus stop and Yugi stood.

"This is where it is," he told his teacher. Aokii stood as well and they both hopped off the large moving vehicle and Yugi turned to his right and began treading down the semi-deserted street. Aokii followed, and now they were walking in silence instead of sitting in it.

Yugi suddenly stopped, turned and began crossing the street to a very abandoned looking park. Aokii followed of course, and he soon began glancing around his new surroundings.

"Not a human in site…" he murmured in awe.

Yugi nodded. "Exactly. That's why I thought it would be a good place to go," he explained. Aokii nodded.

"Very good…" he breathed out quietly. Yugi gave another small nod and kept walking until they got as deep as they could into the park, where absolutely no one could see them. Yugi stopped near the middle of a dirty-like field and turned to his teacher.

"All right then!" he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "What do you want to teach me today Sensei?" he asked, placing his hands over his hips. Aokii grinned.

"A One-on-one match between you and me. I would have wished that your dragon friend wasn't at work, so you two could fight and I could see how much you had improved from a distance, but," he shrugged. "That's kind of dangerous and so, I will just have you fight me," he explained to his student.

Yugi raised his right brow and gave Aokii and confused stare. "Sensei, aren't you teaching me techniques that might kill?" he asked. Aokii nodded.

"Yes I am, but I have experience in defense, and I have not taught you any spells that can get through that defense so, it's pretty much like when you attack a tree for practice, except I can evade AND strike back if I want to," Aoki said, walking closer to his student and then stopping when he was about six meters away. Yugi gave a slow nod.

"I see…well alright then," he said, grinning again. "Lets get started!" Aokii gave a swift nod and positioned himself in a defensive stance.

Raising his arms, he gave his student a grin, "Start whenever you want, I'm ready," he said softly. Yugi eyed his teacher, and then swallowed. He turned to his side and raised his right hand.

'Man…this is hard…' he muttered in his mind, brows kitting. 'What attack could I use…so many, but which one…it can't be my strongest, because then it'll show my opponent that that's all I have. If I do too weak of an attack…then he can deflect it and immediately attack me with one stronger…' the teen blinked and narrowed his eyes. 'Well, here it goes.'

Yugi raised his hand in front of his face, his wrist turning so his palms were touching. He lowered his two outside fingers and began muttering a spell. He closed his eyes and continued muttering, bringing his right hand down to his side. Then, slowly, his voice diminished, and his one closed eye opened. Yugi planted his feet in the ground and the shoved off in a sprint. Aokii's being shook, as he held up his arms.

The one mage darted swiftly over wet grass, his hands now coming up to lay in front of his face. Once he reached only being a foot in front of his sensei, the young man pushed off with his right leg so he was now airborne.  
"_Favonius_!" he screamed. What seemed to be white steam gathered over his right hand, and then boy shot it down at his teacher.

He knew Aokii would deflect this attack; it was what happened when the man was momentarily distracted that would decide what the young mage would do next.

Aokii did just that, "_Firmitudo_!" he muttered, arms crossed over his chest. The spell it and was immediately defected. Yugi growled and landed right behind his teacher.

"Vladius venatrix…" he murmured, a golden ball of magic appearing in his hand. The young one flung his hand forward, and launched that attack right at Aokii's back.

The other whipped around and muttered yet another spell, sending the attack into oblivion. Then, Aokii made his move. Darting forward, he shouted out a curse in Latin and suddenly he was out of sight. Yugi took in a sharp breath and glanced around nervously.

'DamnitDAMNIT! Whereishe whereishe!' he thought franticly, whipping to his right and to his left, sending out all types of magical waves, trying to detect Aokii by his magical aura. Suddenly, he felt it…behind him.

Yugi turned quickly and suddenly felt as if his face was on fire. Aokii's attack had hit him dead on, Yugi could not find enough time to block it. Flying back, he hit the ground with a thud and groaned in pain.

Yugi cracked his eyes open again and shakily got to his feet only to be punched right in the face with Aokii's fist. Yugi fell to the ground again, but soon sat up to be on his knees. As he was sitting up, he muttered a spell and disappeared just as Aokii did. The teacher blinked once, but was not too concerned.

The younger mage did just what his teacher did, appeared behind Aokii and launched an attack at him. Aokii, however, was prepared. He easily evaded the attack and shouted out a spell.

Icy blue magic appeared in the elders palm and made contact with Yugi's left breast. The younger grunted in pain and felt the wind being knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. The taste of hard iron was present over his tongue and lips. Slowly sitting up, he whipped the blood from his face.

"Yugi, my god, you haven't deflected ONE of my attacks yet," Aokii commented, crossing his arms. "I expected better from you…common now, get your mind in the game!" he bellowed, narrowing his eyes. "Do you see me as your teacher or an enemy. Yugi, when you launch an attack at me, because I do not see you as my student, but an opponent. You need to see me as an opponent," he explained, walking closer to his student, who was still sitting on the ground, his hair coving his eyes. Aokii sighed, and reached down to help his student get up.

Yugi seemed to have some 'other' plans.

The boy's hand snapped up to be clutching his teacher's wrist. Aokii allowed a small gasp of surprise to escape his lips, but soon would be a small yell. Yugi pushed himself up with his legs and propelled Aokii over his head and tossed him across the field.

Aokii body fell to the ground with a loud THUMP and he lay still for one second to catch his breath. He immediately stood however and gave his student a glare. Yugi just glared back and he disappeared again.

Aokii was now not just slightly concerned, but fear was also entering his heat as well.

'He didn't even cast a spell to do that…!' He thought, glancing around. 'Oh god…please don't let it happen again. Damnit, I didn't even tell him to think of something terrible like that…' he cursed again under his breath. 'Damnit, where are you Yugi…' Aokii glanced behind himself, and he still could not sense him. Spitting to the side, Aokii turned back around to be face to face with a churning silver ball of magic. The man did not even have time to scream as he magic made direct contact with his face. Flying back, the elder caught himself; landing on all fours he glared back at his student, his opponent.

Standing, Aokii shot forward, launching attack after attack as he got closer and closer to his student. Yugi held up his hand and muttered a indication and his hand was shrouded in a silvery white fire. As each spell came to him, the younger mage would just deflect one after another. Finally, the spells stopped coming and Aokii's fist came in contact with Yugi's face again. This time, the boy held his ground and did not go flying backwards. Dust flew up from where Aokii slid to a stop, and Yugi's face was currently facing the opposite way. The elder's fist was still nudged right in Yugi's cheek, but he soon drew it away. The younger one blinked and then his eyes traveled over to the ground to land at Aokii's feet. They then traveled up until those deep gray eyes met wild silver.

Aokii took a step back in surprise. "What…the…" he breathed. Yugi turned toward him and cracked his neck back to where it should be, since it was knocked slightly out of place from Aokii's blow. The elder took a shaky step back, his eyes showing that of terror. Yugi did not smile nor frown, his lips were in a thin line, unemotional…cold. Aokii took another step back and those silver eyes flashed at the movement.

Taking a step forward, Yugi held up both of his hands in front of himself. He then brought them back near his chest, his left hand moving so it was palm facing his right. His right hand moved and folded over, looking as if Yugi was clutching an invisible stick. He brought the edge of his right hand (where his thumb was) to his palm and began muttering something. Slowly, quietly muttering. Suddenly, Yugi narrowed his eyes and drew his arm away from his palm in a quick, effortless motion.

Aokii stared. What Yugi had pulled out of his _hand_ was a sword. It was completely silver, but right as Yugi brought the weapon to his side, the whole thing, from the edge of the hilt to the end of the blade, burst into silver flames. The elder took another step back in fear.

'O…oh god…' fear was beginning to settle over his body. 'Dear god what…' Aokii swallowed, and began to speak. "Yugi…please put-that-down," he ordered. The other blinked questionably and then began to raise his arm, signaling an attack. Aokii growled and immediately took on a defensive stance.

'Fine Yugi, you want to fight…we fight,' he lowered his gaze, trying to read the boys movements though his eyes.

He stared into those silver depths, but…saw nothing. It was as if Yugi wasn't thinking at all, just…doing what he felt like doing. Reacting. Unless he had managed to hid his emotions that well…either way, Aokii could not read his students movements anymore.

Yugi blinked again and then launched forward. Aokii easily evaded the attack, but then he then saw what Yugi really was going to do. The young man slide to a stop behind Aokii and flipped over backwards, so that he was facing the elder upside-down. The mage positioned his sword and slashed. Aokii jumped back, but right as Yugi landed on his hands, flipping again so he was now on his feet. The mage spun to face Aokii and darted after him.

Aokii flipped over the other, running in the other direction. Yugi immediately twirled again and raced after him. Aokii knew that running was being slightly cowardice, but he decided to suck it up. He needed to wear Yugi down if he wanted to help him. The younger mage narrowed his silver eyes and picked up speed. Taking in a deep breath, Yugi planted his feet on the ground and pushed off. Flying high enough to go over Aokii, he flipped and landed in front of the other. Only taking a millisecond to gain his bearings, he ran forward and met his teacher head on. Aokii held up his hands and shouted out a curse, a black shield of magic appearing before him. Yugi's sword hit that and they were now at a battle of who was stronger.

Yugi pushed down, teeth clenching together. Suddenly, he pushed so hard that he flew back and landed swiftly on the ground. Digging his right foot into the dirt, he shot forward again, fire consumed blade up and ready.

Aokii let his shield fall and waited for Yugi to get closer. Finally, right when the blade was only an inch away from him, Aokii reacted. He dodged the blade with ease and darted around Yugi right when he was recovering his balance from the last attack. Stopping when he was right behind the teen, Aokii raised his hands so his palms were facing the ground. Not taking any time, he darted forward and muttered out a curse and stuck Yugi right in the back, on both sides under the shoulder blades. Yugi's back arched, and a gurgling sound of pain emitted from his throat. Dust flew up from where Aokii slide to a stop behind his student, and suddenly the teen collapsed to the ground, the sword and fire disappearing.

The elder mage breathed and then sighed, whipping some sweat off of his brow. 'Damnit that was close…I was even close to dying at one point…' Sighing now, Aokii stood and glanced down at his fallen student. The boy was, or should be, out for at least a hour or so.

The teacher leaned down and touched his fingers to Yugi's forehead. "He seems alright now…" the mage murmured. "Question is, will he even remember what happened…" those gray eyes saddened and he turned to the side. "Whichever which, he'll be out for"- Aokii was cut off as the eyes beneath his fingertips fluttered and began to open.

Jumping back, Aokii took up that of a defensive stance, just in case it was not Yugi waking and another. 'How is he already awake?' Aokii thought, eyes confused and concerned. The younger one rose up to be on his hands and knees and rubbed his shoulders tenderly.

"Damn…my arms hurt like hell…" the mage muttered, falling to be sitting on his butt instead of kneeling. "Ow, ow…ow…" he rubbed the muscles. Aokii let down his defense, as he saw Yugi glance up at him, violet eyes clearly confused. "Oi, Sensei, what's wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Aokii just shook his head and began walking forward. Right as he got to Yugi, he didn't stop walking, but grabbed his student's arms and practically dragged him to his feet.

Yugi let out a shout of protest when his teacher grabbed a hold of him; it felt like the other was pulling his arm out of the socket. "D-damnit sensei! That hurts!" he bellowed as his teacher continued to half drag him out of the park. "Teacher, stop pulling me!" he yelled. Aokii did not heed the command. Yugi glared and tried pulling back. "Teacher, let go!" he yelled again. This time, Aokii did do what Yugi said and allowed the small arm to escape his grasp.

Yugi rubbed his arm tenderly, give his teacher a hard glare. 'Damn, what was that all about…' he thought.

"Yugi," he teacher began. The student glanced up at his teacher.

"Yes?" he answered, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Aokii sighed and stared down at him, eyes cold and icy.

"Do you remember what just happened?" he asked. Yugi blinked.

"Yes…" he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You told me to think of you as my opponent and I did. Annnnnd, then you yanked me off the ground," he told his teacher. Yugi ducked under a tree branch as they soon neared the sidewalk. "Why?"

Aokii stared forward, his expression unreadable. "No reason," he finally said. 'No reason what so ever…'

/time lapse\

A younger man sat over a large, queen-sized bed, his hands fiddling with the necklace that currently lay around his neck. Twisting it around his finger, he sighed and fell back against the mattress, breathing out deeply as his back got accustomed to the sheets. Violet eyes closed in worry, and he turned over on his side, back facing the door to the room.

The young one did not hear the door open and close nor did he feel the mattress move when another sat down on the edge. A tan hand reached out and gently rubbed the young ones shoulders.

"You alright hikari?" Atemu asked, worry clearly present in his voice. Yugi gave a small nod, but did not get up to even embrace the other. Atemu blinked warily and he then leaned down so his head was right above his lover's neck. Kissing it lightly, he lay down parallel to Yugi and wrapped his arms around the young ones waist. Yugi opened his eyes and blinked. Craning his head backwards, he smiled. He then reached and rolled over to he was facing his lover as well. Diving into his others chest, he breathed in and then out.

-I'll be fine…today was just…a bit…stressful…- he murmured. Atemu smiled and ran his hands through his lover's hair.

--Really now Yugi?-- he joked, kissing the boys temple. "I couldn't tell, now, would you mind telling me why you were stressed?" he asked the younger one. Yugi was silent for a moment.

"Well," he finally began. "It was just…Aokii wanted to see how much I had learned over the past summer, so he was kinda testing me…but…" the mage paused, rolling the words he was about to say over his mind. "But, like…I don't know…something happened while we were just practice battling…I-I don't remember half of what happened," he admitted, burying his face more into Atemu's chest. "I just blacked out, I don't remember any of it…" he whispered chokingly.

The dragon cooed the other, petting his hair and running his hand down and around Yugi's back to comfort him. "Do you know why?" he asked, continued his comforting ways. The mage drew back and he glanced up at Atemu.

"No…I…I don't I-I…" he was soon cut off by hot, moist lips. Yugi blinked and then sighed, falling into the comfort of his lover. Atemu gently rolled them so he was atop Yugi, and his legs currently straddling the boy's waist. Pushing down gently on Yugi's mouth, Atemu opened and messaged the younger ones semi-open lips. Yugi happily complied to open up more, and he soon dove his tongue into Atemu's moist cavern. The dragon almost purred deep in his throat, and leaned his head to the side, pushing himself deeper into the young ones wet mouth. There was a small war within each said mouth, the small muscle inside wanting to dominate the kiss. In the end, of course, the elder dragon won and he began dominating more. Breaking the kiss, he dove to his hikari's jawbone and began suckling and licking it, his tongue trailing a wet path behind it. Yugis' eyes were currently closed, as his breathing soon became more raged and shallow.

He reached up to tangle his fingers in Atemu's hair, pulling him ever closer to his own, now over heating, body. Yugi was enclosed in a clear mind of ecstasy, but that was soon broken as he could he movement for outside their door, and in the living room. Yugi blinked, and quickly told his lover to stop.

"A-Atemu, we can't…do this now," he whispered, slightly out of breath, even from just that. The dragon drew back and he then smiled. Leaning down again, he kissed his lovers cheek tenderly.

"Don't you feel a little better though?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and eyeing his lover with a smirk. Yugi blinked and then grinned.

"Yes," he hugged his dragon. "I do…thanks…"

Atemu nuzzled his lights neck. "Your welcome, now…want to get ready for bed?" he began crawling off of his light. "I think it's about time we all get some sleep don't you say?" he asked Yugi. The mage sat up as well and swung his legs over the bed and stood.

"Yeah, I need a goods nights rest," he murmured, standing now. Atemu gave a nod and led his lover into the bathroom to wash up.

/Next day\

Yugi just stared at his female cousin, seeing her pack some clothes into a backpack and then throwing some make up in there too.

"You're…going…where?" he breathed. Serena smirked, turning to her little cousin.

"Over to the northern part of the city. I have a conference meeting up there, and I most likely wont be back till tomorrow morning," she leaned in closer, so her lips were right near Yugi's ear. "I expect you to use your alone time wisely Yugi…" she whispered, winking. Drawing back, she smiled. "Aokii's coming along as well."

Yugi breathed out deeply, now that was something he wanted. Aokii had been acting weird since the day before, and whenever he talked to Yugi, it was either in a snapping voice, or he just avoided the boy all together, and as of today, it was annoying the hell out of the teen. Ah, speak of the devil; Aokii had just entered the room. Yugi glanced up and gave a wave and hello. Aokii gave him a stiff nod and continued walking to the kitchen.

The younger males expression faltered, and his let his hand drop to the side. "Serena, please tell me you are leavening _soon_," he muttered. Serena nodded.

"At 1, in another hour," she explained. Yugi nodded back, and treaded over to the sofa and plopped down in a soft cushion.

"How are you getting out there?" he asked.

"Train," Serena answered, stuffing more of her stuff into the bag. Yugi blinked.

"Oh, the Metro?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. The Metro was the main train Subway that went through L.A. Serena nodded.

"Yup. Taking the Green Line over to…what was it…" she took out a map. "I think to go north we go on the blue line…" she muttered, glancing over the page. "Yeah…yeah, going up the blue line to Union Station," she explained. Yugi fell back in the back cushion of the couch and smiled.

"Any chance you want to wait at the station a half hour early?" he asked, his smile turning to smirk. Serena rolled her eyes.

"No, and what are you going to do when we leave? Atemu's at work," she explained, going back to packing her things. Serena threw her toothbrush and some other fresheners in and the zipped up the bag.

Yugi closed his eyes and flung his arms in the air. "Run around naked!" he bellowed. Serena stopped what she was doing and stared at her cousin.

"Ok then Yugi, you do that," she muttered, throwing her bag on the floor. Yugi laughed and lowered his hands so they were behind his head.

"Oh I was kidding Serena," he joked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"There's something in my mind that tells me you weren't," she muttered. Turning away from Yugi, she walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before she left; Aokii was currently doing the same thing. Yugi's smile faded ever so lightly and he reached over to grab the remote to switch the TV on. Flipping through some channels, he came to the news. He lowered the remote to its resting place on the couch and watched intently at what they were saying on the news.

"Looks like they still have one string of DNA from that dragon…" he muttered. "Damn, that sucks…now they can figure out who might be a dragon or not…" he then smirked. "Not unless the dragons get that DNA and destroy it, which they will…" Yugi reached down to grab the remote and change the channel again, and now he was channel surfing.

'Wow, I am bored,' the mage thought. Turning the TV off now, he laid back again and sighed. 'Man, I'm gona be alone for about two hours…well, when Serena and Aokii leave I will be…' the boy flung his arm over his face. 'Atemu why did you have to work today!' he wined.

Yugi stretched and then stood. 'Go take a shower to pass the time I suppose,' he muttered, heading over to grab a change of clothes and then walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

Not much later, the mage walked out, hair dripping and towel wrapped around his waist. Traveling over to the living room, he saw that it was empty. He blinked, and then spotted a not on the coffee table. Pulling his towel up so it stopped falling down, Yugi walked over and picked up the note.

_Yugi, I guess you took a really long shower then! Well, we left, and I hope you and Atemu can take care of yourselves for one night -wink- See you tomorrow I hope, byes!_

_Serena_

Yugi smiled and placed the note back down. He turned around and began walking back to his (and Atemu's) room. Upon entering, he glanced over at the clock. 'Wow, I was in the shower for a long time, Serena and Aokii left a hour ago…whoops,' the teen grinned. 'Well, it was relaxing anyways,' he muttered. Turning to all his stuff, Yugi began rummaging through his bags, trying to find something to wear for the day. Pulling out some dark jeans, he threw those on and then pulled out a sleeveless white shirt to just wear around the apartment. Throwing that over his head as well, Yugi stood and brought the towel back to the bathroom to hang up.

Walking back out, Yugi flopped down on the bed and laid back onto the sheets. Letting out a deep sigh, he smiled. '2 in the afternoon. Atemu said he was going to be home at three…another hour,' Yugi smirked. 'Doing stuff in the middle of the day though is kinda…bleh,' Yugi rolled to his side. 'Man, I think I'm thinking about all this too much,' he felt a blush find it's way over his face and Yugi snuggled his face into the pillows. Breathing in and then out, the younger one slowly fell into a deep slumber, even though it was in the middle of the afternoon.

A small nudging was all Yugi got as a warning as he slowly opened his eyes to see dimming light pouring through the shades of the side door. The younger mage blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Slowly, he began to make out a voice near his ear.

"Decided to take a little nap, eh Aibou?" Atemu laughed, ruffling his lights hair. Yugi groaned slightly and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"…Nnn…Temu, what time is it?" he asked. The other sat down on the bed now and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"Almost 5, sorry I got home a little late," he explained. Yugi smiled

"When did you get back?" he asked, letting himself fall into his lover. Atemu chuckled lightly.

"About 3:30, and I just did NOT," he nuzzled his light on the shoulder, "Have the heart to wake you." Yugi laughed lightly at this. Atemu ceased his nuzzling and glanced around the apartment room. " So…where's Serena and the Prick?" he asked. Yugi chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head into Atemu's shoulder.

"Serena had a conference meeting up in the northern part of L.A. She took Aokii with her…god, I'm so happy," he flung his arms in the air. "He's been annoying me all day, it's been hell," Yugi whined. Atemu smirked and nuzzled his hikari's neck again.

"So, as I can tell," he paused to nip at the other's shoulder seductively. "We're here…all alone…and they're not going to be back until tomorrow…" Atemu leaned in ever closer. "Correct?"

Yugi shivered and arched his back lightly into Atemu, "Seems like it," he breathed, tilting his head to the side to allow Atemu more access. The dragon smirked, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Yugi's shoulder.

"Mmm, Serena was very kind…" his voice lowered, into a more seductive tone. "We'll have to thank her…" Yugi gave a small nod, his eyes currently closed. Atemu smirked against his lovers back, and gently made some circles over Yugi's lower abdomen, earning him a small squeak of embarrassment from Yugi. The younger one slowly reached down and removed Atemu's hands from his body. Bringing them up to his shoulders, Yugi allowed Atemu to wrap his arms securely around his neck. The dragon did just that and leaned in again so his body was squished against Yugi's back. The boy shivered again, but kept his hands over Atemu's, just keeping them there, just allowing him to feel.

Yugi gently ran his fingers over Atemu's and grasped them. The other tightened his grip ever so slightly, in a loving manner. Yugi smiled and sat there in contentment, eyes closed in happiness. Atemu leaned down and began nuzzling his lights neck again.

--So hikari, what would you like to do first on our day of freedom?-- he asked, currently implying something. Yugi, to even his own displeasure, said he would like to wait.

-I…just want to be able to hold you and…just, I don't know- he smiled. -Walk around everywhere hand-in-hand and not have to hide everything in here…- he tried to explain what he wanted. Atemu nodded and smirked. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, he hosted the young mage up so he was almost draped over his shoulder. Yugi yelped and scooted down so he could wrap his arms around Atemu's neck and his legs around the other's waist.

"Don't you dare do that again!" he bellowed, a blush present over his face. Atemu chuckled and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Moving to the couch, Atemu set Yugi down and walked over to his TV.

"Wana watch a movie?" he asked. Yugi blinked and then smiled.

"Sure," he answered. Atemu walked over and began searching through his DVD's. Yugi waited patiently on the couch, watching as Atemu tried to find one that looked interesting. Yugi blinked, and frowned. Standing, he traveled over to Atemu and kneeled down as well.

"What do you have?" he asked. Atemu shrugged.

"I have a lot, that's the thing. What are you in the mood to watch?" he asked, Crimson eyes turning to stare right into his. Yugi stared back and shrugged.

"Um…I dunno…let me look," he glanced at all of the DVD's and then spotted one. "Here," He pulled out Crash. "Serena said this was a good movie, wana watch it?" he asked. Atemu smiled.

"Un, I remember watching it last week," he popped it out of the case and placed it in the drive. "It was sad though, so…" he grinned. Yugi walked back to sit on the sofa.

"Don't worry," Atemu walked over and sat down next to him. Yugi encircled his arms around his loves waist. Leaning his head on Atemu's shoulder, Yugi smiled. "You can dry my tears like you always do." The dragon blinked in surprised, and then he smiled sweetly and tightened his grip around his lights waist.

"Of course," he murmured, kissing Yugi lightly on the temple. The mage squirmed in his grasp and let out a light giggle of enjoyment.

"Start the movie silly," he murmured, nudging the other. Atemu chuckled lightly and hit play.

The movie had started, and there didn't seem to be any real depressing, scary or sad parts yet. Atemu glanced down at Yugi and smiled. The boy's head was currently laying across his lap, watching the movie sideways. Atemu chuckled and then yawned.

"Oi, hikari, want anything to eat or drink?" he asked. Yugi glanced up at him and smiled.

"Would you grab me a soda?" he asked. Atemu ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

"Sure." He moved his lights head and stood, stretching. Yugi sat up as well.

"Want me to pause it?" he inquired the other. The dragon shook his head.

"I've seen it before hikari, I'm fine," he explained. Turning now, the dragon headed out between the couch and the love seat and walked into the kitchen. Yugi watched him go and sighed, falling back down so he was laying sideways again.

Soon, he heard footsteps coming back into the room and he glanced up at Atemu. Yugi sat up slightly so the dragon could sit, and then the mage resumed his position with his head draped over his lover's thighs. Atemu placed the boys soda on the table and cracked open his as well.

Yugi glanced up at him. "No more beer?" He asked playfully. Atemu chuckled and shook his head.

"Nyah, I'm underage anyway, takes to much effort to get it and not get in trouble," he explained, leaning against the cushions of the couch. Yugi laughed lightly and then sat up as well so he could grab his soda from the table and open it.

Brining it up to his lips, the mage took a large gulp from the can and then set it back down. Atemu wound his arms around Yugi's smaller frame and brought his body closer to his own, the boy's shoulder fitting perfectly under his own. Yugi snuggled in closer and leaned his head on Atemu's chest. Atemu chuckled softly, and Yugi smirked as well when he could feel the vibrations through the dragon's chest.

"You feel like a motor," he joked.

Atemu glanced down at him and grinned. "Do I really…?" he asked sarcastically. Then the dragon began to hum. Yugi lightly punched his stomach.

"Atemu, I can't watch the movie if your going to be a vibrator!" he bellowed with a smile. Atemu paused and then his grin turned devious.

"I'm a vibrator now am I?" he asked, tilting Yugi's head up to face him. Yugi blinked once, his violet eyes widening. Then, the teen rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV screen.

"You're hopeless."

DMYY- Ok, that's it for now, because I kinda wana make a little 'time' between Atemu and Yugi be all in it's own chapter (just in case…like…yeah xD) I have had my stories deleted by people because of a lemon, so…

WARNING TO YOU'ALL, LEMON ALERT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROVE TO HAVE LEMONLY GOODNESS IN IT! :D

…:D Well, that's all the warning you really get, cuz next chapter is lemon chapter baby! -punches fist in air- heeeeellz yeah! -cough- anywho, yush, lemon, be ready for it annnnnd, PLEASE REVIEW! No reviews…no lemon :P simple-as-that! So…review if you want a leeeeemon hehe. Thanks for reading, review -waves-


	27. Completion pt 1

DMYY- took out title stuff so I could put this here. FF,NET is being…how sall I put this, stubborn I can't upload the whole file of my ONE chapter into ONE post…-growls- so It is being done in a three-part update. I'm sorry to have to update in his odd way, but please bear with me and…well, enjoy the lemon that is not in html form -sweatdrops-

Allllso….

W-A-R-N-I-N-G! This particular chapter contains LEMON! Yes, LEMON, which means SEX between TWO certain MEN (well…a dragon and a mage -sweatdrops-)! Yes BOYxBOY sex…have I made mehself clear :D

Don't like that kinda stuff, don't read. If you do…-points down- have fun ;)

**Chapter 27- Completion**

High above the streets of downtown Los Angeles, from out behind the clouds came a brightly shining full moon. Alas, right as darkness hits the skies and the moon as stars appear in their shining forms, the lights of the city turn brighter and these said stars soon disappear, as if they never existed.

A young teen, or well, man was sitting cross-legged on a queen-sized bed. He was currently staring through the slide doors, his bright violet eyes just catching the moon when abruptly, shades were closed and his vision blocked. Those violet eyes whipped over to his lover, who was currently walking back towards the bed, his arm's crossed and a humorous smirked present over his face.

"Looking at the moon Yugi?" he asked, even though he already really knew the answer. Yugi gave him a glare.

"Yes, and you just ruined the moment," he muttered. Atemu, the taller one, just chuckled and walked gracefully over to his light and perched himself on the side of _their_ bed. He then flopped down so he was laying on his back.

"Gomen hikari," he murmured, closing his demon red eyes and breathing out loudly. Yugi rolled his eyes and laid so his head was right next to his lover, but he was facing him backwards. Yugi reached over and gently ran his hands through his lover's hair. Atemu extended his hands behind his head and let out an enjoyable, purring like sound.

Yugi just laughed lightly and then sat up, releasing his lover. Moving his body in a 90degrees motion, he was now sitting and facing the same way as Atemu was.

"So…" the boy started, fingering his pajama pants.

"So…" Atemu repeated, opening his eyes and glancing up. "What now?" he asked, smirking. Yugi smiled and shrugged.

"Um…well…" he trailed off and a small blush formed over his face. Turning his head so he was staring straight forwards, he swallowed the lump in his throat. 'How the hell do I set the mood for something like this?' he thought; an annoyed and embarrassed look crossed over his face. 'I'm defiantly not seductive and…Atemu most likely wouldn't make the first move…' the teen let out a long breath and closed his eyes in thought. 'In movies, they make it seem so easy,' he whined.

Atemu stared up at his lover, blinking as he saw strain lines forming over his face. The dragon cocked his head to the side questionably, and the sat up so he was more eye-level with Yugi. Reaching over, he gently rubbed the others shoulders.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and his body jolted up in shock. "What's wrong Yugi?" Atemu asked in worry. The mage stared down and the floor and then shook his head.

"N-Nothing…" he muttered, his blush deepening. 'Common Yugi,' he thought to himself. 'This is Atemu here, no need to be embarrassed around him! I mean…' Yugi glanced up, to be staring right into worry filled eyes. The young man blinked and then smiled. "It's really nothing Atemu, just," he looked back down at the floor. "Thinking."

Atemu did not seem convinced.

"Aibou, what are you thinking about?" he asked in a 'matter-of-fact' way. Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking…"

"About?"

"Nothing in particular?"

Deathly and low growl, "Hikari…"

Yugi's eyes snapped up and he then sighed. "J-just…how to…" he breathed in and then out. "How to set the mood…"

Atemu raised an eyebrow elegantly, "For…" Yugi blinked and gave him a drop-dead stare.

"For sex stupid," he put it bluntly. Atemu blinked, once, and then twice, his eyes widening with each blink. Yugi just stared back, confused on his reaction. "What, you thought I was going to stay a virgin forever?" he asked in a low tone.

Atemu was caught out of his daze and he quickly shook his head. "No, just that every time I mentioned it, you said that you weren't ready or…or something else!" He explained. Yugi cocked his head to the side and then smiled an embarrassed smile.

"Um…well…I guess…" he shrugged. "I'm ready…" he muttered the last part, his face turning redder. Atemu blinked and then smirked seductively. He leaned over and nuzzled the boy's shoulder, earning a surprised gasp from, soon to be, bellow him.

Yugi felt shivers tremor through his spine and a small knot appeared in his lower stomach. Atemu reached over and gently wound his arms around his lights waist and back and lowered the other to the sheets of the bed. Moving his head, the dragon suddenly latched his own lips onto Yugi's. The mage was bit overwhelmed on how this just got started, but he soon pushed it behind himself as his lips were completely covered and slowly being devoured by Atemu's.

The dragon pushed down, their bodies gaining more contact as their bear chests (the two didn't wear shirts to bed) rubbed together. Yugi bit back a gasp as he felt the heat emitting off of his other rub over him. Atemu gently messaged the young one's mouth and began sucking slowly and seductively on the man's bottom lip. Yugi pulled back slightly when he could feel fangs gracing his own lips and tongue. Atemu drew away for a breath of air, but his lips soon returned over Yugi's in a more possessive and heated kiss.

The mage pushed back now, slowly gaining more confidence in this. Atemu smirked against the boy's mouth and reared back for more air and then leaned back in.

Their hands, more or less Atemu's, were already beginning their work at pleasuring the rest of their bodies, other then the mouth. Atemu's tan hands wandered over Yugi's collarbone and caressed his shoulders gently. Not finding anything that made the boy shiver, those said hands wandered down more and gently ran over the right nipple. Yugi made a small kneeing sound in the back of his throat, but other wise, that was not his spark point either.

Atemu slowly detached his mouth from the smaller ones and trailed small kisses over his lights cheek till he got to the junction between the jaw and the neck. Licking it in a slow motion, he slowly took the small piece of skin in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Yugi took in a sharp breath and arched up slightly, violet-glazed eyes flinging wide open. Atemu smirked and began sucking harder, creating a small red mark on his lovers neck, marking him.

Yugi gripped tan shoulder blades tightly, his breathing becoming much deeper and more raged. Pulling himself up slightly, he slowly rubbed himself against the taller one.

Atemu let out a low throated growl, and slowly began progressing his hands down Yugi's back, running them right down to the hem of his lights pants. The dragon smirked and dipped one finger in, running it down and around uncharted skin.

Yugi shook and arched away from the cold finger, but right into Atemu. The younger ones eyes widened a small fraction as he felt something hard brush up against his thigh.

Yugi's eyes widened in embarrassment and slight fear. He swallowed, and then tried to wet his dry mouth but to no avail; the teen suddenly feeling doubt coursing through his mind.

Taking in a short breathed, he slowly raised his hands to Atemu's shoulders, readying himself to push the dragon away. Pale fingers gripped a tan shoulder and Yugi just sat there, staring past his lover at the wall opposite on the bed.

He did not move his hands, nor did he most his body, just sat there as stiff as ice. The fingers brushing over his behind stopped and so did the suckling on his neck.

--You don't want to do this…do you?-- Atemu asked in his mind, voice soft.

Yugi could hear the hurt in his lover's voice; the pain infused within it. The mage blinked and shook his head. -No…no, I'm fine…- he removed his hands from Atemu's shoulders and leaned back so he was staring right into crimson orbs. Yugi smiled and gently ran his hands over and around Atemu's face and hair.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed…"

"Should I go slower…?" Atemu asked, cocking his head to the side. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"No…" he ran his hands down Atemu's spine and was rewarded with a small shiver that emitted off of Atemu and onto him. "I just want to make sure there's love…and not just lust…" he explained. The dragon blinked, bewildered on his comment. He totally withdrew his hands and reached up to grasp Yugi's face in his hands. Forcing his light to make eye contact with him, Atemu smiled.

"Yugi, sorry to disappoint you, but there will be that feeling of lust when you make love. Of course," he kissed the boy gently on the lips. "There will be love, but so much else too. So many other emotions will be there, and that what makes this so unique. You can show someone your lustful, but loving side. Your dominant, yet submissive side." Atemu leaned his head to the right and brought their foreheads together. "Aibou…your being to uptight, everything will be alright. I'm not anyone else but Atemu, your Atemu," he beamed brightly. "Nothings changed, we're just taking another step. And, if you are not fine with that, then we are not ready to go that far. That's fine," he rubbed his nose onto Yugi's, chuckling as his lights face scrunched up. "I know I want to experience this with you, but then again…" the dragon felt heat rush over his face. "I've done this before, and you have not…" he drew back and smiled that oh so, melting your heart, smile. "Your decision."

Violet eyes widened and light danced off of those crystal depths. Yugi blinked and then lowered his eyes to Atemu's chest. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over the scars that lined an almost completely tan body. His eyes saddened and suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around his lover's chest.

-I want this!- he cried, rubbing his face into the others skin. -I'm sorry, I want this, I really do! I just…just I'm…-

--Afraid?-- Atemu finished for him, wrapping his own arms around Yugi's smaller frame. Yugi slowly nodded.

"Yes…" he murmured, his face still buried in Atemu's chest. "I…I am…" Atemu smiled and ran his hands through long locks.

"Yugi, when have I ever hurt you?"

The boy thought. "Never intentionally…with Mizuka howe"-

Atemu cut him off. "Not her, me," he said sharply. Yugi stopped and then pulled away, feeling ridiculous.

"Never…" he whispered. Reaching up, Yugi whipped his eyes with his fist. He sniffled a bit and then removed his hands from his face and wound them around Atemu's neck.

He then, very forcefully, pressed Atemu lips down over his own, almost bruising them. -I want this…- he whispered in a low tone. Drawing back, he licked his lips absently and then dove right back into the kiss, becoming more passionate and demanding now.

dmyy- sorry for abrupt ending -sweatdrops- Read on to next chapter please!


	28. Completion pt 2

Atemu smirked. 'Now there we go…' he murmured into his mind. Pushing back, he bruised the others lips with his own and forced his tongue into the others mouth. Even in his state, Yugi still went all out on a battle for dominance on the kiss. Using his own tongue, Yugi pushed the intruder back and then licked around the small muscle. Atemu hummed into the kiss, making his lover squirm as the vibrations against his lips set off yet another wave of nerve tingling sensations. The dragon kept up his battle inside his mouth and Yugi's, but his hands were already proceeding. They slowly made their way down the mage's side, caressing the boy's nipples once again. Yugi arched slightly, his breathing becoming deeper yet again. Atemu drew his lips away from his lights and began to kiss the boys neck lightly, and the further he went down the mans body, the kisses became hotter and harder.

Atemu came to Yugi's chest, and gently nuzzled it, earning a pleasure filled sigh from bellow. The dragon smirked and gently kissed his way over to Yugi's left nipple. Taking the small piece in his mouth, Atemu let out a breath and then inwardly sucked sharply.

Yugi's hands, which were now back and around Atemu's body, clutched harder to the dragons skin. Yugi's right hand reached up and tangled itself in crimson and charcoal depths. "Hnng…" he grunted out in passion. Atemu just smirked, his teeth now grazing Yugi's almost red nub. The mage made another sound, mixed between a cry and a moan.

The dragon continued his mistreating on the left nipple, but his hands were already working on the right one was well. Rubbing and pinching it, creating more moans to fill the hot, humid air around them. Atemu slowly moved back from the one nipple he was working on and drew his lips over to the other, not yet abused one.

Yugi gave out a small whine of annoy when Atemu left his body, but then moaned just as loud when Atemu came back, lips full over him. The mage arched up again, trying to find more of that delectable heat.

The dragon did just the same to Yugi's right, and he soon drew away yet again. Yugi kneed in the back of his throat in protest.

Smirking, Atemu began his decent once again. "No need to fret Aibou…" he murmured, voice dark and laded with lust. Yugi cracked on eye open, to stare down into darken crimson orbs. Atemu smirked and licked the boy's abdomen in a seductive manner. Yugi closed his eyes yet again and laid back against the sheets of the bed as pleasure racked through him again.

Atemu smirk grew and he soon began the act of removing his light of the only clothing his had left. The dragon reached down, and began taking the cloth away.

Of course, just to his displeasure, something _always_ has to go wrong…just when you don't want it to.

Right as his wrist got near Yugi's clothing, his bracelet just happened to get stuck right on the hem of the others pants.

Yugi opened his eyes, confused to why Atemu suddenly stopped. Glancing down, he soon saw the answer to his question and suddenly burst out laughing. Atemu looked up, hair already plastered to his face from the sweat and heat. He was blushing like made…oh, Yugi never thought the others face could get so red.

"A-a-ano…" he stuttered, clearly embarrassed that he had to have something like this happen when they were making love. Yugi just smiled and reached down to help Atemu get his pants off so he could get his bracelet out easier.

Gently sliding the back part out from underneath himself, Yugi realized…he hand conveniently forgot to put on boxers tonight. Though, earlier, he that thought that would help him and Atemu, now he was just a bit on the weary side for taking his pants off. Yugi then sighed, realizing he was already halfway there, (taking his pants off that is). Yanking the stray clothing off, he handed it to Atemu so the dragon could get his bracelet out.

Yugi glanced down at himself while Atemu was distracted, and slowly brought his knees up to cover what was just revealed. The dragon finished getting what he needed out and threw the stray clothing on the floor. Turning back to his lover, Atemu blinked when he saw Yugi had hid himself.

Atemu chuckled lightly, "Would it make you feel any better if I took off mine too?" he asked, meaning to make them even.

Heat coursed all through Yugi's face like fire. "I-I…gu-guess so…" he murmured, stuttering off in embarrassment. Atemu chuckled and removed his pants as well, throwing them on the floor to join Yugi's.

The mages eyes were darting all over Atemu's body, until they fell on what was just revealed. The blush over Yugi's face became more present and he couldn't help but stare. A stray chuckle knocked him out of his daze. "Common Aibou," Atemu whispered, leaning in so his face was just barley touching Yugi's. "No need to stare…I haven't even gotten to see," he slowly began lowering his lights legs. "_You_ yet…"

Yugi, after a few coos of encouragement, allowed Atemu to lower his legs flat and gently crawl over him; so Atemu was now straddling his lover's waist. His demon eyes ran all over Yugi's body, from his blushing face, all the way down to his thighs and hips to his legs. Yugi swallowed in slight embarrassment, but as Atemu's eyes came wandering back up to his face, a lovable smile present over his lips, Yugi's discomfiture was washed away. Yugi swallowed again and reached up to draw his hands around Atemu's middle, drawing their bodies closer. The dragon grinned, his eyes darkening again to a wine like hue. Arching his back downward, Atemu rotated his hips and grinded his soon-to-be painful hard-on right into Yugi's.

Violet eyes flung wide and a long awaited moan emitted from the boys not very used mouth. Atemu smirked and continued grinding into his lover. Yugi was in heaven, every nerve in his body was on fire; he could feel, hear and taste everything! He gripped Atemu's shoulders tightly and locked his lips onto the junction of Atemu's neck, sucking in and biting down not that lightly. Atemu grunted and moaned in appreciation, reaching down to run his hands up and down Yugi's thighs. Yugi bit back a groan and began grinding against Atemu faster.

Atemu grinned and suddenly placed his hands over Yugi's hips, stopping his movements. Those violet eyes sprung open and stared right into amused crimson orbs. Yugi's eyes were duller then before, covered in a haze of lust and love. Atemu's eyes traveled all over Yugi's face, taking in how his skin was now glistening in a thin layer of sweat. His blond bangs stuck to his face, making the boy look even more beautiful then he ever had before. Atemu leaned down and kissed his lover's already red lips. --Sorry hikari, but that's not where your supposed to come-- he whispered. Yugi took in a sharp breath and forced his muddled mind to comprehend.

"Wha…what…" he stuttered out, right after his lover pulled away from his rose red lips. Atemu smirked at the naivety of his lover, his hands removing themselves from around Yugi's waist. Nuzzling his lights face, he began running his hands up and then down the boys body, earning himself a few select moans on the way. He continued his up and down movements, but they soon diminished as he reached Yugi's thigh and gently caressed the pale skin.

Yugi kneed again, and pushed his hips upwards, trying to find touch and heat. Atemu chuckled and continued brushing his hands up and around the boy's thigh, to travel up and dance around his groin.

-Fuck you…- Yugi muttered out in his mind, arching again but finding no heat nor skin. Atemu chuckled and slowly began drawing his head downward.

--Patience in a virtue hikari…-- he was past the boy's abdomen and belly button. --The more you wait the better it'll be-- The dragon's face was now right in front of his love's bulging erection. Atemu smirked and teased out his tongue to run it over the tip.

Yugi took in a sharp breath and felt hot shivers run through his body.

Atemu grinned and suddenly, much to Yugi's surprise, took the in the whole piece, his mouth covering most of it and sucking in long and hard.

Yugi arched and let out a deep groan. "Ohh…G-Gods…" he ground out, eyes closed and hands fisting white sheets. Yugi raised his legs up and pushed down, trying to release the tension he was feeling. Atemu smirked and pushed the teen's hips down and drew back. Yugi whined in the loss of heat, and moaned just as erotically when it was given back. The dragon started to create a pace with him, bobbing his head up and down his lovers hard shaft, but he knew the boy would come if he went to long. Taking in one good, long suck, Atemu drew away.

Moving himself up to his lights face, he began showering his lover with kisses alike. Yugi reached up and wound his arms around his lover's neck and also wrapped his legs around him as well. Atemu smiled and drew back to stare right into violet orbs.

The dragon moved himself forward and reached over to the dresser and opened a drawer. Reaching inside, he took out some lubricant and the closed it. Yugi glanced up and eyed the bottle.

"When did you…get that?" he asked, breathless and voice still lidded with lust. Atemu smirked, and nuzzled his lights neck.

"Awhile ago…" he murmured, popping it open. Right before he poured some over his fingers, Yugi took it out of his hands and poured some over his own hands. Sniffing it, the mage smiled.

"Vanilla…" he murmured, voice lidded with amusement. He leaned forward and kissed Atemu tenderly as he could when one was making love. His hands found their way down between his and Atemu's bodies and he gently ran his hands over the dragon's length. Atemu growled low, and he let out an enjoyable moan, head tilting back slightly and his body arching forward. Yugi, excited, ran his hands over and around Atemu's shaft at a faster pace. Atemu in took another sharp breath and tried his best to keep his coordination while Yugi was mistreating him. He grabbed the lubricant and gently added some of that to his own hand, while trying to keep his hips from jerking into those soft hands.

Finally, he kissed Yugi's face and whispered in his ear for him to stop. Yugi did and glanced up at his love questionably. Atemu whispered that he was veeeeery close, allowing Yugi to nod in understanding; Atemu then used his left hand to cup Yugi's behind and lift him up slightly. The younger one wound his arms around Atemu's neck to help himself up.

Yugi stared past his lover, his body tensing slightly. "Aibou," Atemu murmured, his fingers positioned at Yugi's entrance. "Relax, it'll hurt if your tense…" he whispered lovingly. Yugi gave a short nod and tried to relax his muscles, but forcing them was not working.

Atemu sighed and gently messaged Yugi's lower back. "Aibou…look at me…" he whispered, order yet love infused in his voice. Yugi glanced up and was staring right into emotion full depths. "Just keep looking at me…" he ordered, rubbing his fingers over Yugi's back still. The mage nodded and slowly, ever so slowly, he began relaxing. Atemu smiled and inserted one finger.

Yugi blinked, but did nothing. That didn't hurt at all; it was just…a bit weird of a feeling. Atemu stared at his eyes, and Yugi gave a nod. Atemu smiled and inserted his second finger.

Yugi closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip, tensing again.

"Aibou…open your eyes and keep looking right at me…" Atemu whispered. Yugi opened his eyes and noticed that the pain was slowly fading. Atemu smiled and moved his fingers about inside of his love, feeling him relax and even let out a few moans as well. Atemu pushed in further and felt his love tense again, but his eyes never left Atemu's, they stayed locked in place.

"There now…" the dragon whispered, kissing his lover on the forehead. Withdrawing his fingers, he now positioned them right around his lights waist. "It takes a bit to adjust hikari, but after that…" he grinned, "I think you'll be fine."

Yugi stared back and then glanced down between them, at Atemu's length ready to enter him. His eyes traveled back up to Atemu's eyes and he saw pure love swirling within them. Yugi swallowed and let out a hesitant smile. 'I'm really going to do this…it seems…unreal…' he thought. Yugi's grin broke out and he tightened his hold around Atemu's neck, and moved one of his hands to the other's shoulder.

Atemu got the signal that Yugi was ready to move on and slowly forced his tip inside of his love. Yugi shuddered, and pulled his head back to be staring right into Atemu's eyes, and his body relaxed again. The dragon smiled and pushed in, in one single thrust. Yugi's violet eyes widened considerably and he clutched at Atemu's shoulders, pain shooting up his back. The dragon grunted low in his throat, his claws enlarging as one hand curled around the sheets. His dragon blood boiled as his ears elongated and his fangs lengthened. His head was thrown back slightly, but he soon regained control and slowly opened his eyes to stare down at his lover. Atemu sat still, one of his hands removing itself from Yugi's waist to gently run over his face.

"Hurt?" he asked, breath's becoming raged at trying to keep control while burring deep within the man. Yugi nodded and took a deep breath in and then breathed out.

"It's…fading…" he murmured. Atemu chuckled softly and kissed his love full on the lips. Moving them over and around Yugi's, Atemu pulled back and then pushed right back into his mage lover. Yugi gasped and his nails began digging into Atemu's shoulders. The dragon drew out yet again and then drove right back in, allowing Yugi to arch up and let out a guttural moan. One of his hands found a way from Atemu's shoulders to his hair and Yugi pulled the man's lips over his own again in a fire heated kiss.

Their pace slowly became faster, and Yugi also began moving his own hips in the same movement as Atemu, their skin became slick and sweaty. Yugi threw his head back as he could feel, with each thrust Atemu made into his body, the tip of Yugi's erection would rub against Atemu's stomach, which made the dragon drive forward more and gave Yugi even more pleasure. Atemu closed his eyes tighter, and arched his back up, driving in deeper and deeper into his love.

--So…hot…A-aibou…-- came the lustful nonsense from Atemu's thoughts to Yugi. The mage felt his arousal heighten with desire at just hearing the lust in his lover's voice.

Suddenly, Yugi screamed out, Atemu running right into that hard spot inside of him, and brought the other's lips to his own again, almost making love to the others mouth at the same time. Atemu groaned and his pace soon quickened again.

With each thrust the dragon made into his body, Yugi would moan out his lover's name, loud and long. Atemu detached his lips from Yugi's and began moaning and groaning as well with his thrusts. His breathing was ragged and heavy, and his hips began picking up the pace, almost in a spasm like motion.

Yugi groaned and could feel the knot that appeared in his lower abdomen earlier, begin to unfold and soon, his began mimicking Atemu's wild pace.

He could feel he was going to come; the heat, the fire shooting through his veins and then…

"GODS!" the mage cried out right as Atemu hit a spot inside of him that made his body jerk and his hips buck forward wildly. "A-Atemu…" he moaned, "I-I…"

Atemu moved his head from being in front of his lovers face to the boy's neck and ear. He moaned deeply and not so lightly bit down over Yugi's earlobe, earning him a well-pleasured cry. "Yugi…" he groaned, voice lidded with lust and passion. The dragons clawed hands reached down to Yugi's buttocks and lifting them up to Atemu could go even deeper. Atemu rammed into his love, the bedsprings quivering under the weight that he had just slammed into it. The spasm pace quickened again, and the dragon lifted his head from Yugi's neck to fling it back, his breaths short and shallow and low moans emitting from his mouth as he continued to arch and slam into his lover.

Yugi's eyes screwed shut and he could feel his knot come undone. With one final push Atemu had into him, Yugi screamed as he finally found release. Atemu's hand found its way down to Yugi's length, running his hand over it and grasping not to lightly to add to the pleasure of his lights orgasm. Yugi's hips shuddered and bucking wildly into the tight hand around his manhood, his head flinging to the side at the pleasure that gushed through his veins. Suddenly, Atemu's pace quicken considerably, and he began slamming into Yugi, so hard even Yugi was bouncing with him. The dragon growled, flinging his head back more; fanged teeth clenching together as he soon found his release, spraying his seed all inside Yugi's body.

The dragon continued, pumping and thrusting into Yugi, until finally, he slowed and collapsed over his love, his hands bent at the elbow so he did not crush the other. Taking in a shuddering breath, the dragon groaned lightly as Yugi moved a bit. Drawing in a breath again, Atemu drew his limp shaft out of Yugi in a quick movement and again fell upon his love, but just to the side so they both could breath.

The two laid there for what seemed an eternity, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Yugi's breathing was still irregular and his eyes closed while Atemu's head lay next to him, the dragon's breaths fanning his ear.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, and bright amethyst glanced over at a tan face. Smiling now, Yugi drew his hands around his lover's neck and pulled him closer, his necklace feeling like cold steal compared to his now steaming bodies. Atemu chuckled and reached around to clutching Yugi's body to his own.

"I love you Yugi…" he whispered. Yugi chuckled.

"I know…" he rubbed his face into Atemu's cheek. "I love you too…so much…" he whispered back. Atemu opened his eyes and leaned back so he could stare right into Yugi's eyes. He smiled the most loving and bright smile Yugi had ever seen present over his face and the dragon leaned down to kiss Yugi lightly over the lips.

There was trust infused in that kiss; and remorse, fear, worries; so many emotions, so many things the two shared. So much, including love, so much love that Yugi could even feel that their souls, his and Atemu's, were somehow bonded. Their emotions were somehow…Yugi could almost feel Atemu's spiritual presence in the back of his mind.

How it happened, he did not know.

Why it happened, he didn't care.

All that mattered is that they were complete now, by body, by mind, by soul. These two were truly the human embodiment of love.

dmyy-To next chapter please!


	29. Completion pt 3

Dmyy- last one -sighs tiredly-

A young women walked up to a dark, apartment door that read 207. She reached up and opened the door with the extra key that the owner of this place had given her. Turning the key, she opened the door and walked in. Two other pairs of feet followed her into the room. Flipping the switch, the woman glanced around, blue eyes tired and her face showed strain.

"Looks like they're asleep already," Serena stated, trying to direct the newcomer over to the couch. Aokii and their guest shook their heads.

"No Serena, we need to talk to Yugi now," he said, eyes darkening. Serena swallowed, and now remembered why she was so nervous now in the first place.

_Flashback_

Aokii had stood at a certain station, and Serena followed, a bewildered expression written all over her face.

"Aokii, this isn't our stop…" she muttered. The elder mage nodded.

"I know, but we have to pick someone up," he said, leading her off of the train. Serena nodded slowly, and followed wordlessly. They walked out of the station and there, they waited. Serena blinked, confused.

"Aokii…who"-

He cut her off. "Now," he murmured, right as a bus came from around the corner. Serena cocked her head to the side and watched as the bus pulled up to be right in front of them, and a certain someone walked off. The elder reached the ground and soon, the bus's doors closed behind him and drove off. Dark, plum colored eyes glanced up at Aokii and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Aokii," he greeted.

"You too," Aokii replied. Serena just stared.

"G-Grandpa!" she shirked. "W-w-what are YOU doing here?" she yelled out in question, her arms flinging in the air. Sugoroku smiled.

"Aokii called me last night and told me that there was something wrong with Yugi, and he asked me to come out here the next day. So, I just booked the next flight out here and here I am. I was worried, sounds like Yugi might be sick or something." Serena swallowed and smiled hesitantly.

"Well, this is defiantly a surprise," she took out her cell. "Should I call and tell him your coming?" she asked. Sugoroku waved his hand.

"The boy's most likely asleep by now. Anyway, we can just go to his friends apartment and I will talk to him in the morning alright?" he explained. Serena nodded, clearly not convinced. Placing her phone back in her pocket, she led the two back to the train station.

"The next train won't be here for another 15 minutes," she explained, while eyeing Sugoroku. The elder sat down and nodded.

Serena took in a sharp breath and glanced at the ground, 'Dear god, I hope those two had the smarts to clean up after themselves…and I wish Sugoroku would let me call…' she sighed. 'How am I going to cover them up now?'

_End flashback_

Serena sighed once again now and walked over to the kitchen to flip the lights on. Glancing at the stove, she saw that it read 2:15 in the morning. She groaned, and realized she really needed sleep. Walking back out to the two, she could see Sugoroku eyeing the bedroom door.

"Where does Yugi sleep?" he asked. Serena pointed to the door.

"There. Atemu didn't have enough room and he didn't own any sleeping bags, so, they share a bed. Atemu wasn't exactly all for it, but they're close enough friends that it seems like the two got over it," she explained. Sugoroku nodded and began treading toward the door.

"Strange…well, do you mind if I check on him?" the elder asked. Serena tried to swallow, but she realized that her throat was dry.

"Um…well, they're sleeping…" she trailed off. Aokii smiled.

"Common Serena, we just want to see if Yugi is alright. He was acting very strange yesterday and I'm concerned," he said.

Serena stared. 'Like hell you are…' she murmured darkly. "Look you two, just let him sle"-

"You are hiding something Serena," Sugoroku snapped. The woman drew back. "What are you hiding from us? Is there something we're not getting here?" he asked, voice and eyes darkening with every word. Serena quickly shook her head. The elder nodded, "That's what I thought…" he murmured, turning and walking forward. Serena stared, hoping with every fiber of her being that Sugoroku wouldn't find out.

The grandfather opened the door and peered into utter blackness. Opening the door more, he stepped inside, glancing around. Finally, his gaze fell on a bed, currently sitting right opposite of the door. Blinking, he realized that he could not see any beings on the bed, only the lumps of them under the sheets. Taking a step forward, he tried to make out just _who_ was there.

"Yugi?" the word was loud, and meant to wake the one in deep slumber in the bed. "Yugi, I cannot see you, but wake up," he ordered. The lumps quivered and one moved and it looked like he was rising up from the bed. Sitting up fully, Sugoroku studied this being. The other's skin was a dark tan, and his chest, covered in scars alike; the young man was also not wearing a shirt. His hair was the same as this ones grandson, but was messed and more blond occupied this mans head. The being rubbed his eyes, fingernails sharpened like claws. He blinked and tried to clear his vision, crimson eyes dazed and filled with sleep. He blinked and his demon gaze fell on Sugoroku. The mage's eyes continued to travel over the dragon's figure, until it fell on the sheets that were currently covering non-clothed legs. Plum eyes immediately darkened and his lips were pulled taunt.

The mage narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You're Atemu aren't you…?" he muttered in question. The being blinked and then his eyes were flung wide. He moved back in the bed slightly and Sugoroku felt a strange pulse of magic emit off of him.

--Y-Y-Yu-Yugi…-- Atemu swallowed. --P-please wake up now…--

The other being stirred, and Sugoroku could see the other lump flip over.

-What Atemu…- Yugi moaned, rubbing his eyes, cracking one open to stare confusingly up at his lover.

Atemu swallowed yet again. --Your grandfather…is-in-our-room-- he said, growling at the end. There was silence on Yugi's end, and he suddenly bolted up in the bed, his eyes widened with fright as he glanced across the bed to see his grandfather in the doorway.

The boy stared and felt his eyes fill up with tears of fear and utter devastation. -Atemu…- he chocked out. The dragon did nothing, for he couldn't touch Yugi in front of his grandfather…not like this.

Sugoroku blinked and glared. "Yugi, come here," he ordered. The mage stared back at him. He then, shook his head. Sugoroku glared and walked forward, but not towards his grandson but towards Atemu. Raising his hand up, the elder muttered a spell. Atemu felt as if an invisible, yet cold force had hold of him. Suddenly, he was hosted out of this bed by the force and flung into the wall. The magic left his body and he slide to the floor.

"Last time I checked Yugi…" Sugoroku murmured darkly, walking over to grasp Atemu by the hair with his own hands. "_Friends_ don't sleep in the same bed together naked…or at least…" he tightened his grip, almost pulling the strands from their roots. "In my time they didn't…"

Atemu groaned in slight pain but managed to open his eyes. Glancing up at Sugoroku, he growled and reached up. Hands grasping the elder's wrist, Atemu retracted his nails more and then dug right into the others skin. The mage howled in pain and dropped Atemu to the floor, and the dragon released his prey.

He stood and was about to run back to where Yugi was, but was stopped as a wave of magic hit him square in the chest and sent him flying back into the wall. Atemu coughed dryly and a small dribble of blood leaked from his mouth.

"Now you don't move…" Sugoroku muttered, clutching his own wrist to stop the blood flow. "Pathetic thing…" he whipped his head around to be facing Yugi. The boy was standing, but he had just placed some pants on, so he was no longer exposed to his grandfather. The elder glared at him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Yugi answered. Sugoroku's glare increased in loathing.

"Did you sleep with this man?"

Yugi hesitated. "…no."

"You did…Yugi I can sense the arousal and smell the sex in his room, did-you-sleep-with-him!"

"No!" Yugi screamed…he had lied again

"Do you love this dragon behind me?" he asked.

Yugi bit his bottom lip, tears stinging his eyes and his breathing quickening. He didn't answer…he couldn't answer…Yugi could never lie about something like his love for Atemu. "Do you?" his grandfather asked again. "Don't lie Yugi."

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and glared down at the ground. Sniffling, he nodded. "…Y-Yes…" he chocked out. Atemu glanced up from his place on the floor and

his eyes saddened at the sight of his hikari. He tried to get his legs to move, but found they were locked in place by Sugoroku's magic. He felt his own tears on the brim of his eyes.

"I see…" Sugoroku murmured. "Your gay Yugi?" he asked, his voice holding clear disgust for the word and now his grandson. Salty tears began running down the boys face, his arms hung limp at his sides as he kept his head hung.

"Yes…" he muttered, voice cracking because of his tears. Atemu blinked and growled, pushing against the elder's magic.

"Let me go…" he growled.

"Why?" Sugoroku said back.

"Fuck it, let me go you bastard!" he screamed. Sugoroku turned fully around and glared down at Atemu.

"Ehmm…no," he said, walking over and pulsing his magic against Atemu yet again. Of course, the dragon pushed back.

"Let-me-go!" he yelled, eyes darkening. Sugoroku frowned.

"No." Atemu glared and let out a menacing growl.

"Let me go before I fucking kill you bastard! Don't you dare walk in to MY house and expect to make the people I care about cry!" he pulled and pushed against the magical restraints. "You harm Yugi at all…" he spit down at Sugoroku's feet and glared. The mage blinked and narrowed his eyes. Reaching his hand out and his arm straight, he held his fingers out wide, and then began slowly closing the digits.

DMYY- Keep reading please


	30. Completion pt 4

Dmyy- …yeah 4-part update. Meh bad, thought I could get it all into three posts. Gomen.

Atemu shook, and suddenly his body froze; and a small gurgle of pain fell from his lips. His arms squished against his body, and it looked like an invisible force was slowly crushing him. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, and then his teeth were clenched together as blood began to trickle out.

Yugi stared and then his head whipped to stare at his grandfather. "Grandpa what are you doing?" he cried out, running forward. "You're going to kill him!" he screamed.

"No, just hurt him a bit," Sugoroku said, closing his fingers more. Atemu grunted quietly, as more blood dribble out of his mouth.

Yugi ran up and grasped his grandfather's shoulders. "No! You're going to kill him STOP!" he cried, pulling back. Sugoroku didn't budge. "He has a broken rib, you're going to kill him!"

"Well more pain," Sugoroku muttered. Yugi stopped pulling and stared. He then whipped his head to stare at Atemu. The dragon's whole mouth was covered in blood, and he looked like he was trying to cough to get it out, but Sugoroku was constricting air flow around his chest, so it could only move up and down enough to barley get in a breath of air. The dragon's hands began to shake, the nerves in his body going haywire from the lack of oxygen, and shock was going to soon settle on the man's system. Yugi stared and saw Atemu's face slowly lose its color and his breathing was beginning to become more quick and shallow, and it was slowing.

"STOP!" Yugi screamed again, pulling on his grandfather's shoulders again. "Just stop, please!" Sugoroku didn't heed the boy's pleas. Yugi closed his eyes tight, fingers digging into his grandfather's shirt.

"I…said…" his right hand was suddenly occupied by a silver sword and it was aimed right at Sugoroku's neck. Plum eyes glanced back and they met wild silver. "STOP!" he screamed the last part so loudly, his voice almost cracked. Swinging the fire-consumed blade horizontally, he forced Sugoroku to jump back and broke his concentration.

Atemu took in a sharp breath, but suddenly began hacking and coughing. He rolled to the side and cough, blood spurting out of his mouth and tainting the floor. The dragon took in another wheezing breath and went on another wave of horrendous and vomiting like coughs.

Sugoroku had fell to the ground and the sword of fire was pointed right at his neck. He stared right into his grandsons silver irises, plum eyes widened with surprise and terror. Yugi quickly tore the blade away and rushed over to his fallen lover, who was still couching up blood. The sword disappeared into the air, and Yugi kneeled down and gently touched the others shoulders with his hands.

-Atemu…- he whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. -I'm so sorry…- he reached down and gently wound his arms around the other. Closing his eyes, he felt tears forming, -I am so sorry…-

Atemu took in a breath and smiled, returning the hug. --He's standing…right over there…you know…-- he murmured, eyes bright and loving. Yugi shook his head, and clutched his arms around Atemu's almost limp form.

-I don't care, I don't…- he cried, burring his face into Atemu's hair. -He knows already, it doesn't matter anymore…- he kissed Atemu's forehead. -I already love you, nothing will change that…-

Atemu smiled and reached up to gently run his fingers through soft locks. -- 愛してる …Aibou…- he whispered. --Forever?--

Yugi grinned. -Aishiteru…forever and ever…- he whispered back. Sugoroku stared at his grandson and then growled. Standing, he treaded over to where Yugi was and glared down at the couple.

"Let go of him Yugi…" he ordered. The young mans head turned, and dark violet eyes met his gaze. Sugoroku ordered Yugi again to let Atemu go and his grandson did not budge. "Yugi…I'm warning you."

Yugi glared, "Yeah, well _I'm_ warning YOU!" he retorted sharply, voice rising. "If you DARE as hurt this man again, believe me…" his eyes darkened and a sliver slip ran though his irises. "I-will-kill-you…" the young man growled. Sugoroku stared down at his grandson.

"You would take a dragon over family…you are a traitor then…" he murmured darkly. Yugi growled and felt like spitting in the others face for being so dense.

"Grandpa…when you love someone, usually you would do whatever it takes to allow that person to be safe…" his eyes lowered. "I love Atemu and I won't let you kill him just because we just happen to be homosexual and love each other," Yugi explained, tightening his grip around his lovers bare form as Atemu was wracked with another wave of hazardous coughs.

Yugi gently rubbed his lover's back, and murmured sweet nonsense's into his mind. -You going to be all right?- he asked. Atemu's coughs slowly subsided and he nodded.

--Yes…it just feels like…-- he paused to wipe his mouth. --Feels like, when you on accidentally swallow water, but…can't seem to get it all out-- he muttered. Yugi's eyes saddened and he rubbed his face into Atemu's hair, tightening his grip around him.

-I'll ask Serena to heal you once this is all over…- he whispered. Atemu smiled and nodded.

--Arigato…hikari-- he murmured back. Yugi nodded and smiled. Suddenly, Sugoroku stepped in, ruining the intimate moment between the two. The elder marched over, right behind his grandson, and reached down to grip the teens arm. Yanking back, he pulled Yugi right out of Atemu's grasp and back away from the dragon. Sugoroku also took two steps back away from Atemu, so Yugi couldn't reach out to him. The young mage struggled in his grasp, but couldn't break free.

"Let me go!" Yugi shouted, flailing about. "Let me go, god damn you!" Sugoroku turned and threw his grandson across the room.

"There, I let you go," he muttered darkly. Yugi flew and landed right at Serena and Aokii's feet. Serena jumped back in surprise and kneeled down to help her cousin.

"Don't touch him Serena!" Sugoroku snapped. The woman paused abruptly right as she was halfway to the ground. She glanced up at her grandfather and slowly stood. Sugoroku continued, turning to face Yugi head on. "He is a disgrace to our family…he does not need your sympathy…" he murmured. Yugi slowly sat up, rubbing his back attentively then glanced up at his grandfather and growled.

"So being myself is a disgrace to our family? Well then," he spit to the ground. "I don't want to be apart of this family anymore!" he bellowed, hands bawling up into fists.

Sugoroku stared down at his grandson, his eyes widened in fright and in disbelief; but he soon regained his composure. "Yugi, if I do that, you will lose your powers and"- Yugi cut him off.

"I would rather spend a month without my powers, even if I know I'm going to die soon, with my lover in peace then you hurting him!" he screamed. His grandfather blinked and now that bewildered face was back at full force.

"You…would give up your life just to live a peaceful month with one man?"

Yugi glared. "Yes I would! And nothing you say or do will allow me to stop loving him!" he cried. Yugi took in a breath and breathed out. "I don't know why you can't accept me like this…" he said, voice lowering.

The elder mage sighed and rubbed his hand over his scalp. "Yugi, homosexuals are banned from our family, and"- he was cut off yet again.

"But I can't change ME!" Yugi screamed, standing up now. "That's just who I am! I like men over woman, I can't change that grandpa!" the mage was on the verge of tears. "I can't change me! This is the way I am, there's nothing I can do about it!" Yugi swallowed and felt his ongoing frustration spree run to an end. He was sick of fighting, and just wanted to get as far away from Sugoroku, with Atemu, as soon as possible.

He just wanted to get out of here.

Yugi glanced up at his grandfather, and soon his gaze fell behind him and onto Atemu. The dragon was sitting up straight, his back against the wall. His head was bent forward and he didn't seem to be conscience. Yugi blinked, confused. Atemu was awake and clearly awake before so why…

The teen took a step back as he felt a familiar aura enter the room, and it emitted off of Atemu.

'_Mizuka_…'

Atemu's head rose, and blank red eyes met his own. The dragon grinned, fangs showing. --_Afraid?--_ Came the female voice in his mind. Yugi glared and was tempted to growl back.

-What the _fuck_ are you doing inside of him…- he muttered lowly, pissed, and anger hinting off his entire being. Mizuka's voice laughed.

­_--I was bored…so…decided to see how my little brother was doing--_

Yugi clenched his fists at his side. -Get-out-of-him- he ordered. Mizuka chuckled and began to force Atemu's body into a standing position.

_--Um, no--_ she answered. _--I feel like playing around a bit more…besides…--_ she held up 'her' hands. _--There's something I want BOTH of you to see…--_ the female continued to laugh and Yugi saw his lovers form begin to change. The beings claws sharpened and Atemu's whole body seemed to get darker by the second.

Yugi stared and swallowed. The dragon twisted his head in a animalistic way and growled lowly. Sugoroku turned his head and took a step back in surprise.

"What the"-

"Get out of the way!" Yugi screamed, running forward and knocking his grandfather to the ground. The elder hit and he could see Yugi's legs walk out in front of him.

Atemu's body twitched violently to the right and a snarl passed his lips. Letting out a sound that sounded more like a bark then anything, the dragon shot forward. His face suddenly elongated and Yugi could see that the dragon was transforming while he was running right towards him. Violet eyes widened a fraction as he saw his lover's human body disappear and be replaced with that of a snake, dragon body. The being twisted around and suddenly shot forward again, running right into Yugi and pushing him towards the window.

The mage momentarily lost his breath as at least 400 pounds of dragon ran right into his stomach at full force. Yugi felt glass break behind him and suddenly, the whooshing of air around his ears.

He could hear screaming from inside of the apartment building.

He could hear the gasps of air Atemu was taking, as he most likely shook of Mizuka's spell…and he could hear and see the ground bellow them come ever closer.

DMYY- -falls- FINALLY done with that -groans- Well…

w00t, hot sexy chapter and some drama to add to the plate ;) So…like? Not like, Lemon to vague, to detailed, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM PLEASE!

So, yeah…-coughs- annnnd, you will all want to kill Yugi's Ji-chan soon yes lol Haha, ahhh…well, we shall see what happens lol :D Anyway, I hope you liked the quick update…well on my part it was quicker hehe -sweatdrops- Anyway, I'm glad/hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW:D :D I got a butt load of reviews last time, and I expect the same hehe -grins- Please REVIEW! Arigato!

Oh, and around…10 more reviews and I'm at 300! Who will be the lucky 300th review who might get a picture/one-shot of their own ;) We shall see!

Please review and so sorry for the annoying three chapter thing xD


	31. Boku no KurayamiBoku no Nozomi

DMYY- Arigato for a TON of reviews:D I loved reading them all, and they really were awesome! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had to revise this chapter a bit, and it was hard to get into it -grins sheepishly- Gomen. I also wanted to finish a picture before I upload this.

And I got meh 300th reviewer, arigato Spiddy007! Hoky…I would send you the picey I made up through e-mail, but I have a Mac and sometimes it doesn't turn out so well -sweatdrops- I will try it though, and also send the link of where I have it up on the web ( I have a Deviantart account) So yeah…be on the look out for that lol xD

Thanks again for ALL the reviews, if I had more time, I would make a picey up for all of you xD But…I don't. I DO have time, however to write, and there ya go, the next chapter! Enjoy!

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-26?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 28- boku no kurayami…boku no nozomi…(my darkness…my hope)**

Atemu's body twitched violently to the right and a snarl passed his lips. Letting out a sound that sounded more like a bark then anything, the dragon shot forward. His face suddenly elongated and Yugi could see that the dragon was transforming while he was running right towards him. Violet eyes widened a fraction as he saw his lover's human body disappear and be replaced with that of a snake, dragon body. The being twisted around and suddenly shot forward again, running right into Yugi and pushing him towards the window.

The mage momentarily lost his breath as at least 400 pounds of dragon ran right into his stomach at full force. Yugi felt glass break behind him and suddenly, the whooshing of air around his ears. From behind him, he heard screams and gasps of terror, but Yugi was already falling and soon, their screams faded.

Beside him, he could hear Atemu's small gasps of pain, and Yugi could sense that the dragon was slowly coming to his senses. Yugi's eyes slowly opened and he could see the grey of the cement coming ever closer. The mage tried to hold up his hands and cast a spell, but could barley lift them, let alone mutter a spell.

Atemu eyes snapped open, and he let out a menacing snarl. The dragon twisted his body to the side and flapped his wings so he was flying towards the ground at a faster rate then Yugi was falling. Positioning himself so his body was perpendicular to the oncoming ground, the dragon flapped his wings so he flew forward.

He propelled his wings downward, propelling himself up. Yugi landed with a hard THUMP on his back. Atemu growled in pain, as a throbbing sensation shot throughout his chest. Growling again, the dragon pumped his wings, ignoring the ongoing ache that he was getting from moving his wings. Giving a hard flap, he propelled himself forward, aiming to land as graceful as possible and save his hikari from injury. The dragon shot forward, but suddenly, the beast felt all of his energy diminish. Atemu let out a chocked cry from the back of his throat and suddenly felt the rough contact of the cement.

The dragon dove into the street, head first and even Yugi could hear the concrete break under contact. The being below him shuddered and stilled. Yugi cracked one eye open and glanced up at the dragon's head and the down it's body, making sure his lover was still breathing. Climbing off of him, Yugi fell to the ground and he saw the dragon take in a deep breath.

-Atemu, are you all right…?- he whispered, rubbing his sore chest. Atemu growled and rolled so his chest was no longer taking all of his weight.

--Fuck…can't…breath…-- he gasped out, chest heaving up a down, and the dragon shuddered in pain with each breath. Yugi's eyes saddened and he forced his body to move over so his head was now lying atop Atemu's body. Falling into soft fur, the young mage sighed.

He drew his body closer and clutched the dragons fur in between his fingers. -I can't believe…- he stopped and buried his face into the other. -I can't believe he actually…how could he…- he young man began to cry, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. -How could he have done that to you…- he whimpered, tightening his fingers around dark fur.

Atemu coughed dryly, and slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to be staring down at Yugi. He raised his body, and slowly turned. Bringing his head around the man's back, Atemu lay his head down and had almost wrapped his body around the other. The dragon nuzzled the other's back and let out a small purring sound.

--It's all right Aibou…-- he whispered, tightening his hold around the other ever so lightly. --We knew he was going to do something--

Yugi cut him off, -He almost killed you!- The mage brought his face out of the other's fur and turned to face the head of the dragon. Tears were currently cascading down his face, and his eyes already starting to turn red. -He…he- the boy turned back around and forced himself onto the dragon. -I-I almost couldn't stop him…- he murmured.

Atemu rubbed his head into Yugi's back in a soothing way. --But you did Yugi…you did, and that's all that matters. Ano…-- he trailed off. -How…did you…?-- he asked, crimson eyes opening and gazing on his love with a questioning stare.

Yugi opened his eyes and semi-turned toward Atemu. -I…- he started, and then paused. -I remember…feeling this strange magic flow through me, like it wasn't mine, but it helped me…- he paused yet again and sighed. -I suddenly knew all these spells and attacks, and I…I was so afraid you were going to die…- he sniffed and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid his face of his tears. -I just reacted and this…sword appears in my hand…just like that- Yugi stopped talking for a second and then a small smile graced his lips.

-You're safe now, that's all that I really care about…- he whispered, curling back into his lover. Atemu smiled, and squeezed his form around Yugi gently.

--Arigato…my hikari-- he whispered. Yugi giggled lightly, and could feel Atemu's wing lift and fold over him so the boy was felt completely safe. The mage smiled more, and rubbed his face into the other affectionately.

The two sat in contentment, each just basking off of the others warmth and love. Atemu shifted slightly and he cracked an eye open, glancing around the area they were in warily.

--Hikari…something is wrong…-- he murmured, lifting his head slowly. --I can't smell any humans at all…there's no sent of any for at least a mile…--

Yugi was silent, and his head whipped up and glanced out from underneath Atemu's wing. His eyes widened and sweat began to precipitate over his forehead. -W-what…?- he looked over Atemu's body and down the street.

Not one single human in sight.

-Atemu, how can…we're just in the outskirts of L.A., how can there be not one single human around…-

Atemu swallowed and cocked his head to the side. --It _is_ around 3 in the morning…-- Yugi turned his head to face his lover.

"But wouldn't someone had seen or heard you fall? Atemu, something's not right…" he slowly turned back around to have his face burry into soft fur. -Gods, I'm…scared, where is everyone…?- The dragon's eyelids lowered and he gazed upon his mage lover with a gentle gaze.

--It's all right…I'm making a bigger deal out of it anyway-- he murmured, nuzzling the mages back lightly. Yugi quickly shook his head.

"No…" he glanced up. The younger mage blinked, as he caught a familiar aura. Sitting up to be on his knees, he whipped his head to the north, staring down the street they were on. Atemu noticed his lights movement, and raised his head to look in the same direction his light was looking.

--Yugi, what is it?-- he asked. Yugi began to rise up.

"I…I don't know…it's…something…something's up there…" he trailed off, and he finally stood. Cocking his head to the side, he sent out a wave of his magic, trying to sense just who was out there.

Suddenly, a blast of returning magic hit him, the mage almost doubling over at the intensity of it. He fell to the ground in the semi-circle Atemu made, clutching his forehead with his right fist. The dragon reared up in fear, and he gently wound his head under his lover's body.

--A-Aibou! What happened?-- he shouted in worry. Yugi shook his head slightly and slowly cracked his eyes open.

-It's…-he took in a shaky breath. -It's…Mizuka…-

All occupants of the bedroom stared at the broken window in amazement and slight fear. Did…did that dragon just…do that?

Sugoroku regained his composure and ran to the broken area and glanced down from the high up point they were at.

He could see the dragon, lying still on the ground, but his grandson was slowly coming toward the beast. The young mage reached over and grasped the dragon's fur, and then Atemu wrapped his own body around Yugi's in a loving embrace.

Sugoroku moved away from the scene and felt disgust enter his mind but, for some reason he did not feel hatred or anger toward either of them.

He shook his head, and began walking out of the bedroom and apartment, down the stairs, and out the doors at the ground floor.

Serena and Aokii followed wordlessly, neither wanting to say a word. Each was just as fearful of Sugoroku as they could get, even Aokii. Even though the teacher was a great fighter, Sugoroku held the voice to break his connection with the Motou family. If Aokii did just happen to step out of line, or maybe say the wrong thing at the wrong time, his life as a mage (and his life all together) was over.

Serena was the same. Sugoroku held more power than her, and he had the authority to disown her. The woman's sapphire eyes traveled to the ground, and she blinked sadly. She could not stop Sugoroku from hurting both Yugi and his lover. She could only watch and hope…that her grandfather did not take it so seriously.

All of them exited the living quarters, and a pair of stern, plum eyes fell onto his kneeling grandson. The elder raised an eyebrow at the stiff form of the young mage.

"Yugi," he finally called out. The younger mage body visibly quivered and he turned to face his grandfather. Blinking, Yugi stood and walked out of the protective circle Atemu had created for him. The dragon craned his neck upward and gave Sugoroku a grave glare.

'_You dare as touch him'_ his facial expression said. '_And I will kill you.'_

Sugoroku blew out a breath, all that the dragon said was just hot air. "Yugi, are you going to protect someone wh"-

"Shut. it." Yugi snapped, voice cold and chipped like ice. "I do not want to hear anything…anything out of you…" his eyes were darkening, "nothing…" his voice turned gruff and brusque. Sugoroku glared back.

"Yugi, I will not listen to another word of complaint, come here," he ordered. Yugi stared back, his eyes darkening more to a silvery violet hue.

"Why should I?" Yugi muttered in question. Sugoroku's eyes narrowed once again.

"Yugi, get-away-from-that-dragon," he ordered. Yugi still shook his head.

"I would rather stay close to him…then get near you right now…" he muttered again, closing his eyes and then crossing his arms.

The elder mage's left eye twitched ever so slightly, in a sign of irritation. "Yugi…have you ever thought about what you have done to yourself, creating such a intimate relationship with a dragon…?" he asked. Yugi glanced up at him, both eyes a crisp and hard violet.

"Yes…loving a dragon will make me happy. That's what I've done to myself, I've made myself happy." Yugi nodded once, and then another time. He sighed and turned his back on his grandfather and began walking over to his dragon lover, whose spirit had now returned to the dragon's body. Atemu raised his head gave a swift nod.

Yugi smiled and kneeled next to the dragon, placing his hands over where the others rib cage would be. Atemu winced slightly as Yugi applied slight pressure to the area, but soon breathed it off. Craning his head around, he eyed his lover questionably. --So, what are you going to do?-- he asked, cocking his head to the side.

The young mage began muttering out loud, -A healing spell. It should bind your bones so they don't move and…I have a temporary one to replace it- He paused, right as blue light began to glow from his palm onto his lover. -So you can move around…I have a strange feeling we won't be able to just sit here idly, something is wrong and we have to be on our guard…- he murmured, the blue turning into streaks and winding around the dragons body, turning a dark blue as he neared and entered the skin to heal where Yugi's could not see.

Atemu made a small kneeing sound in the back of his throat from slight discomfort.

-Shush, it's just magic…- Yugi whispered, moving his hand forwards, so his palm was touching soft fur. Atemu strained his neck away from the small sting that came with the magic's healing.

--I…I didn't know you knew how to heal…this well…-- he muttered, teeth clenching as the magic positioned his bones back into place.

Yugi's eyelids fell and his face took that of a sympathetic and sad look. He smiled lightly and shook his head slowly. -I don't really know what I can and cannot do anymore…- he murmured. Atemu blinked, concerned, and then allowed happiness to pour out of him and to Yugi.

--No worries boku no hikari-- he whispered. Yugi's eyelids closed and his smile increased. --It seems what we did has changed the bond between us…we're connected to an even greater extent now…--

"Yeah…" he said. The boy's hands continued to rub the other's fur lightly, his magic growing ever so brighter as time went on.

Sugoroku stared and he felt all the blood drain from his face. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind coming up to him.

"Grandpa…" it was Serena. The woman walked up beside the elder and glanced over at his face. "You have to tell him…you should know it's more dangerous for him to not know…then for him to know…" her voice lowered and she directed his eyes to the ground. "Sugoroku…his eyes, the power he know has…and Atemu, it all adds up, it all makes sense."

Sugoroku glared and whipped his head to face his granddaughter. "What do you really know about this Serena! Yes, you have heard the prophesy, but…but this just doesn't work!" he flung his hands downward. "It was not supposed to be like this, the prophecy…it means for a man and a woman!" Serena ran this over in her head and sighed.

"Maybe, but you can't ignore the signs, Sugoroku…" Serena crossed her arms and directed her head to the side. "You're the one who has to tell, you're the one who can bring him into the light of things. If I had the power to do that, Sugoroku," she shook her head. "I would do it in an instant. Just…think about it, and I know that…that you know you need to tell him." Sugoroku said nothing to this last comment, and sighed deeply.

"Serena…I will do what I think is necessary when the time is right." That was all that the elder had said, and he said no more.

He turned his head to face his grandson and his…lover, to see that the boy had finished what he was doing and was staring at Sugoroku with expecting eyes.

"Grandpa…" he started. "What is it…why won't you tell me…" he paused and the sighed, sitting down on his behind. "Why do I bother…" he muttered. Atemu cocked his head to the side and blinked. He then closed his eyes and before anyone could say anything, the dragon was in his human form again.

Yugi glanced up, and if this were a different situation, he would have laughed. -You have pants- he muttered, a humorous tone in his voice. Atemu smirked and sat down across from his light.

--You're not the only who was working on some magic over the summer-- he said, winking. Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled nonetheless. Now turning his head to his grandfather, he decided to stand and began walking over to the other.

"Grandpa, are you going to tell me?" he was only a foot in front of the other, Atemu right behind him (the dragon had stood and followed as well). Sugoroku blinked and glared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't."

Those violet eyes hardened and narrowed. "Why…not…?" he muttered out darkly. Sugoroku shook his head.

"This isn't what's supposed to happen…" he ran his hand through his gray locks. "You'll be killed, I know it…" he trailed off. Yugi felt his shoulders slump and his eyes lost that dominant and powerful glow.

"Grandpa…for once, just tell me the truth. Not a lie, not a WHITE lie…the absolute and complete truth…" he shifted his weight from one leg to the other and waited.

Sugoroku didn't answer.

A minute had gone by; no one had uttered one word.

Finally, Sugoroku sighed…and then he still said nothing. His dark purple eyes glanced up from the ground and fell onto his grandson and the dragon standing behind him.

Atemu's clawed hand was currently resting on Yugi's shoulder, for support it seemed. When his eyes caught that Sugoroku was looking at him, his grip on the shoulder tightened ever so slightly. The elder mage stayed silent, running over all that he could do in his mind.

If he kept quiet, Yugi would never know and he won't be in danger. Then again…he would be in danger if he didn't know. It was so confusing to the mage; he really did not want to make this decision. The young one had been kept safe for so long, from magic, to the prophesy to learning spells…Sugoroku had never really told him all there is to know about everything.

Just like the toping on the cake, that's all he gave Yugi. The icing. Never the middle, nor the end…just the top…just barley enough to make the other happy.

Now, the boy was older, to old for just the icing; to old to be kept in the dark any longer.

Sugoroku took in a breath and then let it out. "Yugi…I am sorry I kept it from you…" he paused and then shook his head again. "Come, lets find somewhere to site down…I don't know _just_ how much I haven't told you."

The group had traveled into the abandoned park now, the elder choosing a picnic table to sit down at. He sat on one side with Serena and Aokii, while Yugi and Atemu sat opposite from them.

Behind the three mages was the glistening sea; well would have been more if the sun were out. Daylight had hit around a hour ago, but the sky was overcast on this fine day, making the ocean look several shades darker, and the sand look almost like soil. The waves crashed onto shore with loud splashes, and retreated just as quickly to allow the next wave to hit. A storm was coming, and the ocean waves were a warning of it.

Seagulls, even though their instincts probably noticed the oncoming storm, were still making all the racket they could in the sky, trying to find some leftover food from some trash can or any other piece of goods a human might have dropped.

One swooped over the company, shirking at them for food, and then flying away. Yugi watched the bird with his eyes, watching it fly away back to its flock. It drifted out of his sight, and the boy turned his attention back to his grandfather, who had been silent for a very long time. He blinked and felt his shoulders slump. What was the use, his grandfather wasn't going to tell him anything…and he knew it.

Yugi glanced to his right, right at Atemu's chest. He could see those scars clearly now, and for some reason…they made him feel sadder then ever. Yugi wound his fingers through Atemu's fingers under the table and squeezed them. Atemu returned the gesture.

"Now then," Sugoroku started, bringing the two out of their daze to glance up. Sugoroku had his hands twined together in front of his face, his elbows leaning on the table. He leaned forward and rested his lips on the back of his hands. Blinking, he drew back enough so he could speak. "Yugi, I know I have kept you…in the dark for many things, but…I see know that maybe that was not the best idea…" his eyes traveled over to Atemu. "Maybe if I told you, I could have prevented _this_ from happening."

"And what do you mean by that?" Atemu snapped, pupils tapering and eyes narrowing.

Sugoroku rolled his eyes. "I mean you,"

"Oh really," the dragon drawled out. "And?" he asked curtly, with edge to his voice. Sugoroku blew out a breath.

"You, Atemu Akashi, are the shadow dragon of this age, are you not?" he asked. The dragon bit back a snarl, but answered 'yes'. "I see…you are the accursed dragon, the dragon of sin and fear…a dragon like you has no right to even know a mage…" the last part he said was spit out, almost like he was spiting poison. Atemu glared and Yugi tried to hold his tongue.

-Damn you…- he muttered. Atemu growled lightly, but said nothing.

Sugoroku smirked. "You think if you say something, I will not tell you everything? Well…" he cocked his head to the side. "You are right, so keep your mouth shut." Sugoroku was pushing Atemu to his limit. The dragon just blew out a breath, and stayed silent.

"Now then," the elder continued. "What was I going to tell you…the prophecy…oh maybe…" his smile turned slightly devious. "Maybe…I'll wait…"

"Why do you do this!" Atemu bellowed out, his patience snapping, as he slammed his right fist on the table. "This is your own grandson, why would you keep secrets from him like this?"

-Atemu, stop...just let him do it his way- Yugi calmed the dragon by griping his left hand tighter.

Demon eyes whipped down to face Yugi. --Aibou, he is being a complete bastard!-- he bellowed. --How can you let him treat you so…-- the dragon was at a loss of words.

Yugi smiled. -Its' all right…just you- he gave another light squeeze. -Keep your temper in cheak, don't fall into his little traps…- he instructed.

Atemu sighed and nodded, --Right…right…--

Sugoroku watched this and then sighed once again. "Well Yugi…how about I ask just a couple questions and then I tell you ok?" he asked. Yugi lowered his head and nodded.

"Fine…I'm listening…" he muttered.

Sugoroku smiled and began, "When did you meet Atemu?"

"Last year, round spring," Yugi said, shrugging, as if it was no big deal at all.

The elder nodded back, a stray wind picking up and blowing some of his hair into his face. "Why did you decide to do this…become…" he trailed off.

"To become boyfriends?" Yugi said to his unfinished question. He smiled, "I realized he was very special, and I cared for him."

"Was he the one who gave you that bit mark on your arm?" Sugoroku asked. The air around them immediately tightened, and the mage could see Atemu stiffen, and fear laced through his eyes.

Yugi took awhile to answer, and he finally said, "No." The boys eyes held a different story, the way the light was catching differently. He was worried.

"So…he didn't…" Sugoroku muttered, and he then smiled. "Who did?"

"Some dragon named Mizuka," Yugi muttered, turning to the side. Sugoroku saw this; a sign that Yugi was not telling the whole truth.

"Aha…Mizuka Akashi I presume? Atemu's sister did?" he asked, cocking his head to the left. Yugi nodded.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. Sugoroku nodded slowly again and he placed his head over his hands that were still intertwined.

"I see…Atemu, might you tell me what really happened…oh, no," his smiled lightly, "You can't, your dear sister had control of you didn't she…"

Serena whipped her head to face Sugoroku, "That's enough, don't bring that up," she muttered.

Sugoroku didn't heed her advice. "Yes, that was it…your sister can control you body and mind…how dangerous to Yugi is that? I mean, just now you pushed him out of a five story window, you could have killed you _lover_," the mage still did not like to utter that word. "I mean, aren't you putting HIM in danger…hm…?" Atemu swallowed, his eyes focused fully on the table in front of him. Yugi could feel his hands shaking, and the dragon's eyes had lessened in size from slight shock.

"Now Atemu, may I ask, why can't you keep your own sister out of your mind. I mean, you must have tried and use some magic to do it…" he smirked.

"I can't do magic…" Atemu murmured, cutting the elder off slightly. Sugoroku blinked, his smirk gone.

"What?" he asked, eyes widening and his head rose a bit from his hands.

Atemu opened his mouth and then closed it, swallowing. "I…" he started. "I don't' know…how to cast any spells in my human form…I was…never taught…so, I…don't know how to block her…I tried to…cast a spell once…" Atemu's hands traveled up to the three scares that looked like claw marks. "And it backfired on me…I…almost died because of it, since no one taught me just how powerful one spell can be, even if it is simple, if something goes wrong…" The dragon removed his hands from his chest and his eyes saddened.

"I wish I could keep Mizuka away from my mind, because she has hurt Yugi through me, but…Yugi has taken it and he still accepts me..." Atemu's hand was shaking more violently now. "Nothing but my willpower can stop her, and…" he trailed off, eyelids lowering and his shoulders hunched slightly.

Yugi glanced up at his face, -But you said…you were working on magic this summer…?- he said softly. Atemu nodded.

--I can cast the spell in my dragon form, and it rides over onto my human form when I transform…I can do magic in my dragon form, not my human…-- Yugi nodded slowly.

-I see…-

"Well," Sugoroku said finally. "It seems you are weaker than it I originally thought…I should not need to tell you the prophesy, you are too weak to complete it anyway," the elder shrugged.

Suddenly, Yugi had stood, slamming his fist on table. "How DARE you say that!" he screamed, fists shaking in anger. All occupants had looked up and were staring at Yugi with wide eyes. "How dare you call him weak, Atemu is the strongest person I have ever met! How would you know how he feels!" his yells increased in volume. "How can…how could you ever know! He's been through so much! You could never see how it is…" the teens arms slowly lowered. "You don't know anything…" he arms began to shake.

--…Y-Yugi…Aibou…-- Atemu whispered quietly. Yugi immediately sat down again, his eyes closed and lips taunt in anger. --Yugi-- Atemu breathed, all his love driven into that name. He wound his arms around the others shoulders, not even bothering to look up at he wince and look of disgust on Sugoroku's face.

"What are you doing…?" he muttered, eyes narrowing. Atemu glared at him, winding both around his love's shaking form.

"Comforting someone who you hurt! How many times will you keep hurting him? HOW MANY!" his voice rose, and even Sugoroku eyes were wide with amazement at the authority in his voice. "Do you know how many tears have been shed by him because-of-you?" he screamed, tightening his grip around Yugi's body. "To many…now, you WILL stop these stupid mind games, and tell us just what we want to know! I know what you are doing, distracting us with the pain of the past, well believe me…" his voice darkened and he growled. "I don't think you can even start with me…I've been tortured enough by Mizuka, I can see where you're going with this, and I wont' allow you to break Yugi like she broke me!" he shouted, voice cracking. "Now tell us, What Is The Prophesy?" he ordered, voice rising again at the end.

All other mages (except Yugi) stared at the dragon. Sugoroku blinked and then he directed his eyes to the table again. "It seems…I cannot detain any of this any longer…I must say…for everything that has happened to you, you are quite cunning."

"I don't take compliments from people like you…" Atemu muttered, eyes dark.

"Alright, alright," Sugoroku said, holding up his hands. "I get it, you and I won't be seeing eye-to-eye very soon…nonetheless…" he paused. "The prophecy…was created very long ago, when the Great War happened…" Yugi had brought himself out of Atemu's chest to be facing his grandfather, square on, even though the others arm was still wound around his shoulders. "It was…well, let me give you a bit of a overview on how it all happened…"

DMYY- -blinks and glances around area warily- I'm…gonad be killed because of this cliffy…aren't…I…-sweat drops- Hoky, anywho, onto the next chapter:D Just a warning, the next chapter is very A/U, as in not much Yugi and Atemu going on there…just bear w/ me ok everyone? It's really REALLY crutial to describing the plot of the whole story so…yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Into the Past

DMYY- Spiddy-san, did you get meh e-mail? o.o; I'm just curious, and if you did not…well, I have to get you the link of your 300th review picture somehow so for just in case…cases…xD

H t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 3 7 8 4 1 1 2 4 /

Copy and paste w/ out the spaces (ff-dot-net doesn't take the link)

Linkey to where it is (I…can still put links up here can't I?) xD Oh well, please read AND review (common, I'm a review whore! xD)

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-26?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh! looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 29- Into the Past **

"I don't take compliments from people like you…" Atemu muttered, eyes dark.

"Alright, alright," Sugoroku said, holding up his hands. "I get it, you and I won't be seeing eye-to-eye very soon…nonetheless…" he paused. "The prophecy…was created very long ago, when the Great War happened…" Yugi had brought himself out of Atemu's chest to be facing his grandfather, square on, even though the others arm was still wound around his shoulders. "It was…well, let me give you a bit of a overview on how it all happened…"

------------

The whole field erupted in a shroud of fire as another flaming arrow hit the dry grasses of the plains. The village near the field was also slowly being burned, as their dry houses of straw and caked mud immediately caught fire of the already burning crops and plants.

Men on horseback charged into the village, swords and spears ready to kill all that did survive the fires. Out of the burning houses came an elder woman, leading along a young girl and the young girl carried a baby in her tiny, scorched arms.

The girl's hair was a light brown, and her eyes a sharp green. The one odd thing about this girl was the pupils in her eyes were mere slits, like snake eyes. Her ears also were pointed slightly, and her hands clawed.

This was no ordinary human girl.

The elder woman that was trying to drag her away from the village looked like an old hag. Her hair was white and tied back in a messy bun, and she was covered in a ratty old clothing, most likely made out of hard woven straw. Her old, wrinkled hands grasped onto the girls tightly, and she made her way around the fires and soon made it to the woods.

The old hag turned the girl around to face her, demon green eyes meeting that of demon-like white eyes; the elder was almost blind.

"Now listen to me child," she whispered, giving the girl a good squeeze in the shoulder. "You must keep your magic strong, so you can keep this form. If you falter in concentration too much, you will transform, and the humans will be able to see you better in the crowds ok child?" she asked, brushing some stray strands of hair from the girls face.

The young one nodded. "Yesum grandmamma…but…but grandmamma, where should I go?"

"Anywhere!" the grandmother snapped. "Anywhere away from here child, just run!" she turned the girl around.

The young dragon stopped and tried to turn back, trying to keep the baby safe in her arms. "But grandmamma, aren't you coming?" she bellowed in question. The elder smiled.

"I will create a distraction child, now flee!" she gave the girl a good hard push towards the woods, and the girl finally took heed.

She turned on her heels and sprinted into the woods, not looking back to see her dear grandma be struck by a flaming arrow, and suddenly burst into flames. The girl did not turn when she heard humans chancing after her, or when the sound of hooves got closer and closer.

She just continued to run, trying to zigzag through the trees, hopping the humans would lose her trail.

The sound of hooves left for one second, but soon the young village girl could hear them again. Almost behind her…and she was tiring. The girl took in a sharp breath and urged her legs to run forward, faster. All too soon, however, she could feel an arrow whiz past her head. The girl took in another sharp breath and darted to the side, behind some heavily grown bushes and then ran down a couple ledges of rocks and darted to the right again, hoping that, the small hill of rocks she just went down would slow her hunters.

She swerved to the right again, and jumped down another cliff, landing swiftly on the soft levees bellow the rock. Suddenly, right as she gained her footing, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. The village girl tried to scream as she was suddenly pulled down and under the rock she just jumped down from, her capturer holding her tightly to his/her chest.

"Don't move…don't make a sound…" the other whispered into the girls ear. She stilled and didn't move an inch, the only sound was her hard and shallow breathing.

She heard horse hooves coming ever nearer, and then…they went right over them and continued on. The humans had missed her…and she was still alive. The young girl breathed out a breath of relief, and her capturer released her mouth.

"You are very lucky to have gotten so far little one…" the other said. The young girl turned and glanced up to gaze right into…silver and violet eyes?

The girl blinked and then she noticed…that the person who helped her, their left eye was violet and their right eye silver. The village girl glanced all over the other, to realize that this person also was a woman. The woman smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"My my, such a young dragon, and already you have almost mastered this form…heh," she smiled. "Brilliant mind…come, the humans are gone, I will take you to a safe place." The woman guided the girl out of the small cave-like place and stood at her full height when they got out.

She was only around 5'4'', mildly the right size for a woman. She was clad in knee-high deer skinned boots, with a tough skinned vest. She wore undergarments of fishnet under her vest and tighter leggings clad her legs. A knife pocket was around her thigh, currently holding nothing at the moment, and her vest held an assortment of pockets.

She smiled and the village girl could see that her hair was done up in a messy ponytail, tied back by some strange, pure black string. Her hair was coal black and the tips of blood red.

The girl eyed the woman's hair oddly. The elder blinked and then smiled. "Like my hair?" she asked, running her fingers through it. "The red tips were dyed by blood, not my doing of course but…" she shrugged. "You don't really need to know that do you…" she trailed off, twirling her bangs hesitantly. The woman's bangs were also a lighter color then the rest of her hair, almost a silvery white. "Well," the woman continued, smiling. "We should be off, here," she turned and kneeled. "Ride on my back, you must be tired."

The girl stared at her, and then held up the baby. The woman understood and took the small one. "I'll hold her, now get on, the humans might be coming back soon," she muttered. The village girl nodded quickly and ran up to climb onto the others back. The other stood and began running out towards the east.

"Um…w-what's…your name…?" the girl asked hesitantly. The woman laughed lightly and smiled.

"It's Lucence," she said, smiling. "And yours is…?" she trailed off, expecting an answer.

The girl smiled lightly. "My name's Neyma…" she said. Lucence nodded.

"Ah, I see…and your sister here?" she asked, motioning to the baby in her arms.

"Her name's Pneuma," she said. Lucence nodded.

"I see. Well Neyma, I will make sure those humans don't hurt you or your sister alright?" she reassured the young girl. Neyma smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. The young girl slowly let her head fall to the others shoulder and closed her eyes in exhaustion. Lucence beamed and continued running.

Night had fallen long ago and the woman had finally slowed to a walk. Coming upon a small clearing she sighed and set the still sleeping girl down on the ground and gently laid the baby right in Neyma's arms. Lucence glanced around the area, trying to see if she could find any cover for the sleeping ones. Only finding leaves, the female sighed and sat down on the ground right next to the two.

Sitting cross-legged, she closed her eyes and began meditating. Her hands rested gently on her knees and she let her mind relax and wander.

Her silver eye suddenly snapped open as she sensed another being entered the clearing. She immediately stood and glanced around warily.

"Who's there..." she murmured, eyes narrowing. A small light of magic appeared in her right palm as she continued to scan the area with her eyes.

A movement in the bushes to her left; the woman whipped to that side and shot a blast of magic into the bush.

She waited, and suddenly a being jumped out of the bush towards her. Lucence gasped and covered her face and shouted out a defense spell. The being stopped right before her, and did not even make any attempt to attack the woman. Lucence slowly let down her defense and glanced over her arms at the being that had entered the clearing.

The being before her wore almost just what she wore, knee high, deer skinned boots, but instead of tights, he had slightly baggier pants on that tucked into the boots. He wore a simple, hard skinned vest and nothing underneath it. Lucence blinked and the glared at the other. Lowering her hands all the way, she advanced toward him.

"You…BASTARD!" she shouted, ramming the other over the head with her fist. The man yelped and covered the area with his clawed, tan hands. His demon crimson eyes closed in pain and he let out an animalistic whine.

"Lucence, I was just having a bit of fun!" he yelled in his defense, rubbing his hands through his coal black and bright yellow hair. The man's hair was almost just as odd as the woman opposite him. His spiked up slightly in the back, and instead of being crimson, it was streaked yellow. "Common lo"-

Another blow to the head, "No you are NOT mouthing your way out of this one!" she bellowed. The man clutched his head.

"Ow…Lucence!" he whined. The woman rolled her eyes and shushed him.

"Be quiet Angulóce alright?" she muttered. "You'll wake the child and baby," she said, sitting down cross-legged again. Angulóce blinked and glanced over at what Lucence just mentioned.

"Children…" he sat down in front of the woman. "Lucence, where did you find them?" he asked, voice serious now. The mage sighed.

"Only survivors I could find from the village…" her violet and silver eyes saddened. "Such a tragedy, this girl is barley at age 8 and yet she has to deal with so much…" Lucence placed her head in her right hand, elbow resting on her knee. Angulóce cocked his head to the side and scooted over to be sitting next to the woman. He wrapped his clawed hand around the woman's shoulder and gave it a good squeeze.

"It seems to be happening more and more often," he whispered, bringing the woman's head to his shoulder. Lucence nodded.

"Yes…and it was a dragon village too Angulóce…" she closed her eyes and sighed. The man's demon eyes narrowed.

"It was…?" he glanced over at Neyma and eyed her for a while. "Hn…she is the dragon of leaves and her sister dragon of wind…my, my," he smiled. "The next wind dragon has been born, what a relief. I had not sensed her yet; this baby must still be very young…" he trailed off, rubbing his clawed hand through Lucence's hair. The mage smiled and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Mmmm…yes. Now, Angulóce, how _did_ you find me?" she cracked open her silver eye. Angulóce smiled and gave his lover a cocky grin.

"Oooh, I just found your sent awhile back, and followed it…" his smirk grew, while Lucence's faltered.

"…Angulóce I told you to not follow…" she muttered, eyes taking on an annoyed look. Angulóce blinked innocently.

"But my love, I could not sleep without you by my side!" he bellowed out sarcastically. Lucence's eyelids lowered.

"You came all the way out here for sex didn't you…" she muttered, raising an eyebrow in question. Angulóce gasped in a not-so serious way and held up his right hand to his heart.

"Lucence! I…I would NEVER!" he bawled drastically. Lucence glared.

"Angulóce, I'm not stupid…" she said lowly. Angulóce smiled.

"I know you're not…" he nuzzled the woman's neck. "I still missed you in bed…" he whispered, caressing the woman's stomach and traveling up to her breasts. Right as the dragon's hands met her ribcage, a swirling ball of silver magic was aimed at his face.

"If you dare as touch me dragon-boy, I WILL shoot your face off…" she growled menacingly. Angulóce immediately took his hands away and held them up in the air.

"Ok OK! I give love, I'm sorry!" he apologized. Lucence lowered her hand and turned back around.

"Yeah right…" she muttered. Angulóce smiled.

"How about a make-up kiss…?" the ball of silver magic was an inch away from his face. "Or…maybe not…"

Lucence gave a swift nod with her head and snapped her fingers closed, the ball of fire disappearing again. Angulóce sighed and leaned against the trunk of a tree, bringing Lucence with him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked, with a lopsided grin. Lucence groaned.

"Angulóce, we can't...I mean," she stammered. "There's kids right over there!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice quiet. Angulóce rolled his eyes and nuzzled the woman's neck.

"Ahhh, but they're asleep!" he shouted happily. Suddenly, Neyma stirred and began sitting up, allowing a large bead of sweat to drip off of Angulóce brow. Lucence gave him a mocking smile.

"And once again," she began to stand, drawing herself out of Angulóce's embrace. "The female is right!" she grinned and held up her fingers. "How many times is that now…126…no, 1-2-7 times that I have been right!" she stuck out her tongue and her lover dragon. "And what is on your scale Angulóce….1…2?" she mocked. Angulóce stood and crossed his arms.

"Oh ha-ha…very funny love…" he muttered, rolling his eyes at Lucence's antics. The mage grinned and bounced about.

"I-love-it-when-I'm-right!" she bellowed happily. Angulóce rolled his eyes yet again, and his gaze fell on the young dragon that was staring up at him with curiosity and fear in her eyes. Angulóce smiled lightly, trying not to scare the child. The dragon stood and casually walked past his obnoxious lover to where the girl lay.

"Hello little one, you woke up," he kneeled to be in front of her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Neyma stared at him and slowly backed away.

"Y-you're the shadow dragon!" she shirked, backing away still, clutching her little sister in her arms.

Lucence immediately stopped dancing, and she could see her lover's hand twitch back violently, a sharp pain entering his heart. The mage blinked and her eyes saddened.

-Angulóce…please, she is just a child…- she whispered. Angulóce took in a sharp breath and breathed out just as deeply. His head was bowed to the girl, and he soon raised his head up, so his eyes met the young ones.

Neyma backed away again and turned her head. "Grandmamma said if I looked at you, I would be cursed! G-go away!" she shirked. Angulóce did not move for one second and then stood. He turned and walked over to the edge of the clearing, his ears twitching.

"Someone's coming…we're upwind of them, so if they have hounds, they will not smell us," he turned toward Lucence. --Love, we better keep moving, I can still smell the horses-- he told her. Lucence sighed, watching her lover pace angrily over to the other side of the clearing.

-Angulóce, you can't let these things get to you…- she murmured. Angulóce stopped and glared down at the ground.

--I'm perfectly fine!-- he snapped. The mage crossed her arms.

-Angulóce!- she, just as sharply, retorted. The dragon glared at her and spit to the side.

--She's a fucking kid…-- he head turned to the side. --Fucking kid doesn't know what she's fucking talking about…-- he growled.

Lucence sighed sadly. -Now Angulóce common…don't be like that…I know that wound runs deep, but I thought you wouldn't let it get to you…- she whispered. Angulóce blinked once and then breathed out deeply.

--Yes…-- his ears twitched again, and the dragon walked forward briskly. --We must flee!-- He ordered. Lucence nodded and ran over to Neyma and Pneuma, picking up both of the children; ignoring Neyma's protest about being near Angulóce. The dragon darted out of the forest, his love and the children right on his tail.

Neyma glanced up at Lucence, as she tightened her arms around the mage's neck. "Lucence…why are we following the shadow dragon, he is cursed."

"Neyma, enough," Lucence snapped, her voice low, causing the girl to wince in reaction. Lucence sighed and apologized. "I am sorry for snapping, but Angulóce is not a curse, nor is he evil," Lucence ducked under a low branch. "I do not want you saying any more about his 'curse'."

The young girl stared up at the female who saved her, and she gently nodded her head. Lucence told her to keep her head safely tucked under her chin, so that any branches that the mage ran through did not hit the girl. Neyma did as she was told and could feel Lucence take up her speed to catch up with the dragon.

-Where are they?- she asked, coming along side Angulóce. Those red eyes glanced back over at her, his irises a deep hard blood color.

--They're hounds caught the children's sent…-- he glanced over his shoulder. --The wind changed…I can barley smell them anymore-- his voice turned low, and he whipped his head forward. --We better pick up the pace a bit-- Lucence nodded and both she and the dragon began running faster through the woods.

-Where did you leave the army?- she asked, as then jumped over a small stream, hopping that would throw the dogs off.

Angulóce smiled. --North. Away from any human or any other type of creature village. They are safe and no one but us know about them being there-- he explained, darting to the left to avoid a large tree. Lucence followed.

-K'…- she breathed. Suddenly, her eye twitched and she immediately turned her head to the right. -Fuck, they caught up!-

--WHAT?-- Angulóce screamed, turning his head as well. --I didn't even smell them, aw shit…-- he growled low, and his eyes flickered over to Lucence. --We might have to fight but…the children…-- he trailed off.

-Well- Lucence muttered, looking down at Neyma and Pnenma, -Better them be alive and see a little killing then be dead all together. Angulóce, you fight, I'll try and protect them- she told the dragon. Angulóce stared at her for a second, decided whether to go along with it or not. He then finally nodded and began slowing his pace.

Lucence raced past him as the dragon fully came to a jog, and then turned toward his right, and then began spiriting right in the direction of the humans and their mounts. The hounds in front of the larger animals barked, directing the human's attention to the oncoming attack.

Angulóce growled once at the dogs and leaped into the air, his claw extracting and fangs enlarging. In mid-air, he dove right on top of the human. The man screamed, and Angulóce leaned down to bit right into the pressure point on the horse's neck. The beast neighed loudly in pain and began bucking and rearing up in the air, trying to get the dragon off. Angulóce de-locked his jaws quickly and gracefully jumped off of the horse's back; landing swiftly on the ground and the turned to watch the human get bucked off of his mount. The dragon smirked, a trickle of red blood trailed over his lips and down his jaw.

"One down…" he murmured, licking the blood away. Dodging the knife that was thrown at him, Angulóce darted forward, the previously thrown sharp object in hand. Raising his arm up, he aimed and launched the knife right at the human soldier's neck, his aim right on target. The man screamed, gurgling, as blood trickled and spewed from his mouth.

The human clutched at his throat, his balance on the horse fading as he slipped right off of the animals back. Angulóce smirked, darting between some of the mounts legs, slashing his claws over the tense muscle. The horses let out a horrified screech, a sound not fit for that particular animal. Angulóce's smirk widened, as he sprinted over to the far side of the clearing to avoid multiple arrows that were now flying at him.

He growled low, eyes narrowing in slight irritation. 'Time to end this…' he murmured in his mind. The dragon dug his heels into the ground and began his attack on the last few humans. The men jerked back on their horse's reigns and they shot off, out of the clearing and into the woods. Angulóce snarled, his eyes narrowing more. 'Those damn cowards!' he thought.

Angulóce spit to the side and took chase. He ducked under a few select branches and soon was through the forest and ran right into a huge field.

The dragon took in a few short breaths, his eyes widening with each one. 'Oh…gods…'

Was lay before him, was…was an army. A entire human army stood before him, each person on horseback, spears ready in the front lines hands, and behind them were even…dragons.

Angulóce immediately whipped around and raced back into the woods. 'Those traitor dragons…damnit, when did their army get so big!' he thought, his eyes darkening to a red wine-like color. 'Lucence and I have to get out of here…those traitors most defiantly caught my sent…' Angulóce ducked under those branches again and raced over to where he could sense Lucence and those children they found.

He darted around some bushes and could see Lucence crouched down, the children tucked under her right arm, and her left was held up in front of her body; a blue and white light emitting from her palm.

--Lucence!-- Angulóce bellowed, walking closer to the trio. --The humans…they have an army right over the ridge of trees!-- The mage dropped her protective spell and her eyes opened to stare at Angulóce, fear in her gaze.

"They're…right over the ridge…" she breathed, then she shook her head, forcing her thoughts together. The mage stood quickly and clutched Neyma to her chest, the young dragon holding onto her baby sister.

-We have to get these two to safety- she whispered, gazing down at them sympathetically. Angulóce nodded in agreement.

--Yes I know,-- he began discarding his vest and then kneeled down to undo his boots. --We most likely will be able to catch one of out allies on the way north, so they can bring these two to a safe place-- he threw his boots into a pile, leaving him with just his baggy pants on, that now traveled almost to his calves.

Angulóce closed his eyes and a dark glow appeared around his body. Suddenly, almost all to soon, the dragons' human body began to change. His hands sharpened slightly like claws and suddenly, great black feathery wings burst from his back.

His body elongated and soon his body no long looked like a human, but now he was in his true form of a dragon. Angulóce opened his dark crimson eyes, his black and gold mane flying slightly in his face. --You ready?-- he asked Lucence. The woman blinked, coming out of her slight daze and then nodded.

"Yeah," she answered walking closer to the dragon and jumping onto his back. Neyma stared down at the dragon, her eyes widening.

"I…I've never been 'on' a dragon before…" she whispered in awe, and slight fear was mixed into her voice. Lucence laughed lightly.

"Well, that's understandable. Now," she turned forward, and made herself comfortable over the beasts back. "Lets get going, I can sense the aura of some of those _dragons_ getting closer…" she murmured, hissing out the word 'dragon'. Angulóce nodded his majestic head and opened his great wings. Neyma yelp slightly when she could feel the muscle underneath her move.

Angulóce reared his head up and the shot forward, just barley missing a few select trees and _very_ short branches, to come out in the field that the humans were currently occupying. The dragon bit back a menacing snarl, as he pumped his wings to take them higher, through the clouds and out of site from the opposing army.

Of course, the dragon traitors saw them and dove into the sky, human currently riding on their backs. Angulóce glared at them as they reached his altitude. --Damn them, making themselves servants to the humans!-- he spat out. --It's disgusting!--

Lucecnce nodded. -They gave into the humans and lived…but at what a cost it is. Their freedom…and so much more- the mage's eyes saddened. -Sometimes it's sad…-

Angulóce growled. --They chose their fate! It is their own fault!-- he speed to the right, trying to shake off the dragons. --Call out for Kamri, she can transport these two to camp…-- his tone turned darker and more serious. --I fear we might have to fight love…-- he muttered.

Lucence was silent for a moment and then she nodded her head once. -I agree- the woman closed her eyes and began muttering a spell, a whitish silver light appearing around her. Suddenly, it faded and she opened her eyes. -Kamri is just east of us, she sensed me and is coming.- Lucence told her lover. Angulóce nodded gravely, dodging a set of arrows that were shot out at him.

--Keep the children safe-- he ordered.

The mage nodded and brought Neyma's body closer to her own, the girl clutching her baby sister tighter. Lucence reached around the girl and intertwined her fingers around Angulóce mane. The dragon got the message that they were secure, and he suddenly dived down, through the clouds.

Lucence tightened her grip on both hands and a small smile of excitement graced her lips. Right as Angulóce crashed through the great clouds, the dragon arched his body and shot back up through the clouds, seeing if he could lose those three dragons on his trail.

He crashed through the white fluff, and for the moment there was not one (or dragon) in site.

Angulóce took in a deep breath and sighed. --Safe…for now-- he murmured. Lucence nodded and she glanced over to her left, gazing into the clouds.

She then blinked and narrowed her eyes. -Some one is left of us…- she murmured. Angulóce growled, his eyes flickering over to his left. The dragon growled now and veered over to the right, just as the mysterious being came through the fluffy, and concealing, substance.

-Kamri!- Lucence bellowed, happiness clear in her voice. The dragon that appeared next to them was a medieval looking dragon, her skin scaly and a rusty red color. Kamri wings were bony and stretched out like bat wings, just opposite to that of Angulóce's. Her tail was long, and instead of a mane, spikes ran down her body to have one larger spike on her tail. The dragons eyes were also a light yellow, almost white, and stood out like the sun against her dark roan skin.

She eyed the two and smiled. --Are those the one's I should take?-- she asked, flying up higher so she was above Angulóce. Kamri, unlike Angulóce, had 'arms' instead of all legs. Her upper limbs bent at the elbow, just like a human's did, so she could grab and hold onto things; like the children for example. Lucence sat up straighter and handed the two young ones to Kamri, the dragon scoping them into her scaly arms.

-Take these two to a safe place, away from this war and chaos- she ordered, eyes stern. Kamri nodded.

--All right Lucence. Oh yes, um…-- she trailed off slightly. --Some of the other's heard your call…they are flying like the wind here, for then could sense human were near in your signal to me-- the other dragon explained. Lucencce and Angulóce both took on stern looks.

--It seems…-- Angulóce muttered. --Another battle is on its way. Well,-- he eyes Kamri with a stern gaze. --Kamri, stay clear of the battle, I want to make sure almost all of our young generation say's safe-- he nodded his head solemnly. Kamri gave a grave nod.

--Yessir. I will take these two now…-- she gave them a small smile. --You two come back alive?-- she asked hesitantly. Lucence beamed.

"We always do. Now, fly Kamri; be silent; be swift," she ordered. The dragon nodded and she took off into the clouds. Lucence watched her go and then turned her head downward at her lover.

-So love…ready?- she asked, smiling. Angulóce grinned, turning around so he would be going toward the humans instead of away.

He laughed lightly. --I always am!-- Lucence let out a small chuckle as well.

She straitened up on the dragons back, a smirk present over her lips. "Well then Angulóce, lets go!" she bellowed out, flinging her right arm forward, fingers flexed and ridged. In a blink of an eye, a fiery sword appeared in her hand. The mage's silver eye glowed and slowly, her left violet eye began to mix to silver, from right to left. Angulóce gave a small grunt and his dragon lips turned up into a smirk.

--Lets see just how powerful this human army _really_ is…-- he murmured, licking his lips expectantly. Lucence smile widened.

"We'll see love…now," she leaned forward, balancing her weight over Angulóce shoulders. "We better attack from a side…" she scanned the sky, both eyes now completely consumed by the silver color. "Go right, we'll come at them from Northern side…sound good?" she asked, turning her eyes downward.

Angulóce nodded. --Yup, no trouble at all!-- he flapped his wings once, hard, and drove his body to the right. They flew through the clouds at amazing speed and soon they were out of the area, and in full sight of the army. Lucence turned her head to the left, here eye's catching how many soldiers there were. She blinked and her silver irises narrowed.

-Seems we have a good amount down there…- she murmured, griping Angulóce mane tighter as they did a half circle and the pair were now facing the army. The female mage smirked. -Look Angulóce, their tame dragon friends are coming to greet us…- she cocked her head to the side, her smirk growing. -And…ah dark clouds…a storm's coming…how appropriate…- Angulóce sent out amusement through his mind.

--A storm…to meet their death you think? I think the gods are giving us a dramatic invitation-- the dragon said. Lucence's eyes traveled back down from the clouds to the dragons that held still air in front of them. The female mage smirked, bringing the blade up in front of herself. The mage rose up on Angulóce's back, so she was now standing on the dragon's shoulders.

The mage smirked, and she suddenly jumped off of the dragons back, diving head first towards the ground. Angulóce's body twisted in the air and he shot to the side, away from Lucence and towards their enemy.

The mage smirked, flinging out her unoccupied hand and shouting out a curse, a great ball of red flames appearing in her palm. Lucence narrowed her eyes and swung her left arm back and almost behind her head, before flinging it forward.

The magic burst like a firework before her and thousands of different small fireballs began raining upon the humans. Many of the soldiers held up their shields to block and protect themselves from the oncoming magic, but many of the humans with spears were left in deaths wake by the raining fireballs. Lucence smirked, flipping now and landing right back on Angulóce's back. She flipped her head, forcing her bangs out of her face.

"I got a lot of the front line, you?" she yelled in question, still crouched over her lovers back.

Angulóce smirked. --Wounded one of those _traitors_ and managed to kill the humans on all of their backs…-- he told her, happiness coursing through his mind. Lucence smiled.

-Nice!- she bellowed back through her thoughts. -Now…- the mage turned forward, raising her sword up. -Where to next…-

--Captain!-- came the voice from behind them. Lucence immediately whipped around to see a lone dragon flying towards them at great speeds; coming way to close and distracting them to way to much for a battle scene.

Lucence cursed. -Damnit what are you doing here!- she bellowed, almost turning around fully. The dragon slowed down to catch their breath and then looked up, urgency in their gaze.

--Captain, Lord Angulóce, the…the human army is coming from the north!-- he bellowed. Angulóce blinked and glared.

--What are you talking about Mariku?-- he murmured, eyes showed question and slight irritation. Mariku bowed his small head, wings still flapping. Mariku was a dragon of sand, his whole body a light brown color. The dragon did not posses any legs or arms, just an elongated snake-like body with just large, bat like wings occupying his shoulders. Mariku also had two horns shooting out right between his ears.

The dragon's purple eyes closed in exhaustion. --Lord Angulóce, the human army has surrounded this valley, they are marching…-- he motioned behind himself, --Over that hill there…and…our army has been stalled…-- he paused, taking in a breath, then opening his eyes, a hit of fear emitting from them. --My lord, you must retreat…no dragons can get over the ridge…the mages are trying to keep a distraction to the humans so the dragons can get through but their powers are having no effect!-- his eyes flickered over to the human army Lucence and Angulóce were fighting.

--I do not mean for us to talk in the mist of battle, retreat Lord Angulóce please!-- he bowed his head again. Lucence and Angulóce both exchanged eye contact.

-Mariku…- Lucence began. -We cannot, if this fleet gets through this valley to the west, our camp and everything will be destroyed, we have to keep them here, we have to fight!- she turned toward the dragons that, even though wounded, were beginning their flight attack. -Mariku, go back to the others, and keep your offence strong. If worst comes to worst, you must go on the defensive and make sure no army gets any further then the gorge you hear me!- The mage ordered. Mariku stared up at the woman and then sighed.

--I understand Captain…if you two need help, please call and we will send out as many troops as we can to get through the human army…I was the only one fast enough this time and even I got grazed by their new weapon…--

-What new weapon?- Lucence snapped, voice course and low. Her silver eyes widened and flashed dangerously. Mariku blinked, his eyes showing fear.

--I…I do not know what it is, but it is like an arrow…or smaller…but can pierce through even bone if shot at a close distance…-- he murmured. --That is all I know.--

A grim expression fell upon the two lovers. Lucence growled and whipped her head forward. -We'll beat this weapon…come Angulóce,- she raised her blade. The shadow dragon nodded and then turned his eyes towards Mariku.

--Go back to them and tell them what we have told you, we will be fine here-- he ordered. Mariku gave another grim nod and twisted his body around to shoot off in the opposite direction. Lucence sighed and turned her eyes forward, the silver in her eyes darkening. Crouching low over the animals back, she readied herself for attack. Angulóce got the message and spread his wings wide, and gave them a hard flap, diving down towards the traitors. Lucence raised her sword, the silver flames glow getting bright and brighter and those dragons came ever closer.

--Go to hell you traitors!-- Angulóce screamed, baring his teeth at the others. The dragons growled low, and pumped their wings down, propelling them upwards. Lucence narrowed her eyes, and she felt Angulóce twist from underneath her, going almost straight downwards. Lucence tightened her grip over Angulóce mane, and she narrowed her eyes more, the wind stinging her eyes.

The dragons came closer still.

Lucence was almost getting impatient on how long it was taking to reach them. Suddenly, the mage let go of her lover and flung her left hand out, a blue and black ball of magic abruptly appeared in her hand. She moved her sword occupied hand over and aimed. Angulóce reared his body up, so Lucence could get a clearer shot. She launched the attack and her opponent evaded it with ease.

-Get me underneath him…- Lucence muttered; iris's darkening. Angulóce gave a grunt in acknowledgment, and dove down, his body twisting about to avoid the arrows and any other attacks that were being thrown at him. Lucence griped his fur again, her balance being thrown off for a mere second. Suddenly, Angulóce steadied himself and shot forward, right underneath the belly of one of the traitor dragons. The female smirked and raised her right hand. Then, they came underneath the dragon.

She swung her sword back and forth above her head, creating a zigzag mark over the dragon's abdomen. The animal screeched in pain above her, and Angulóce darted downward and up to avoid being impaled on by the other beast. After clearing to safety, Angulóce pumped his wings down and flew up, mouth open and fangs enlarging. He rose right near the other dragon and bit down on the other's neck.

Flapping his wings backward, Angulóce craned his head to the right and the flung it to the left, letting his jaw slack so the best flew out of his mouth. The shadow dragon growled, and attempted to spit to the side, trying to get the blood out of his mouth. Lucence whipped to her left and shot out another blast of magic, it hitting the front line head on.

She could hear the human screams emitting from the blast of fire that consumed most of their offence. The army behind the flames took hesitate steps back, they did not know one mage could kill a whole front line with one blast. Some of the men in the second line, the one's with bigger weapons, held them up and aimed.

Then fired.

Angulóce let out a roar, twisting his body to the right and diving upward, trying to escape the onslaught of the arrows…and…

--What the hell!-- he bellowed out as a small piece of steel shaved his right shoulder. He growled and continued flying upward. --What was that?-- he screeched out in question. Lucence shook her head.

-I don't know…- she turned to look to her left, and her iris's lessened in size. - Angulóce, our left!- she screamed. The dragon growled and whipped his head to the side just as canines sunk into his neck, just missing his jugular veins.

The shadow one howled in pain, his body twisting, and his own teeth bit down on the dragon's head. He (Angulóce) pulled his head to the right and managed to pry the other off. Lucence leaped up and ran towards the opposing dragon. Jumping onto its great head, she flung her sword up, and turned it so the blade tip was aimed right at the beast's forehead. Her iris's contracted again and she plunged the blade down, right through the animal's skull.

The creature let out a ear piercing, high pitched shriek and began shaking it's head; trying to get Lucence off of it. The mage held on and pushed all of her weight down over the hit of the sword, driving it right into the animal's brain.

She could feel blood pouring over her feet and turned her hand around so she could pull the blade back out. Lucence grasped he hilt and yanked the fiery tool back out and jumped backwards, landing right over her lovers back. Angulóce gave a growl and turned to direct their attack back at the oncoming army.

He opened his great mouth, different golden hues encircling in his mouth. The dragon growled low in his throat and launched his attack. The burst of powerful magic hit the second line of offence for the humans, wounding, if not killing, all of them. Angulóce's magic slowly dimmed as fire broke out over the human's army. He smirked, breaths coming in fast and quick through his nose.

Lucence petted his fur lovingly. -You going to be alright?- she asked, concern emitting through her voice. Angulóce took in another deep breath and nodded.

--Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine…-- he shook his head, trying to clear his vision, and keep his energy strong. --Lets end this, we've destroyed their air assault, now to focus on the ground…-- he began descending, getting closer and closer to the ground.

Angulóce shook his head again, de-blurring his vision. He blinked, and suddenly his eyes widened. --Shit!-- he bellowed out, diving down to avoid the onslaught of sharp steal things that managed to reach him at such height. --What in all gods is this!-- He questioned, darting to the ground to make sure his lover got to safe land. Lucence scowled, her eye showing deep irritation and anger.

She raised her hand up, positioning it to launch an attack…when suddenly she heard a high pitched cry come from bellow her, and she could feel Angulóce's wings stop beating.

The dragon let out a roar as he plunged head first into the ground, spraying blood into Lucence's face. She closed her eyes, protecting them from the blood, but could feel herself being launched off of Angulóce's back. Lucence flew through the air and hit the hard ground, tumbling for a second and then stilling.

The mage groaned and attempted to lift herself up, as she glanced back at her fallen comrade.

Angulóce laid still, his right wing bent out at an odd angle. His breathing was irregular and was being taken in short, wheezing like gasps. Lucencce managed to lift herself up and lip over to where her lover lay.

-Angulóce…- she started, coming to kneel down in front of him, petting the animal's head. -Angulóce say something…- she whispered. One crimson eye cracked open and the dragon began trying to stand.

--D-damn it…-- he cursed. --My wings…fuckin'…-- he continued to try and stand. --Broken…-- he growled and sudden coughed, a mouthful of blood spurting out of his mouth. --Shit, one of those small steel…things…almost shot all the way through my neck…-- he shook his head, trying to walk forward but collapsed. Lucence stared on, her eyes saddening with each step her lover took. She fell to the ground and immediately told him to stop.

-Angulóce, please don't' move!- she yelled. -You're going to ki-

She was suddenly cut off as one of the steal things whizzed past her arm, and the another followed, piercing her skin.

The mage let out a long cry of pain, and she hunched over, dropping her sword and clutching her left shoulder with her right hand.

-Oh gods damn it!- she screamed, eyes screwed shut in pain. Angulóce rose up, his eyes narrowing.

--Damn them!-- He shrieked. --Damn them all!-- Lucence tried to stand, reaching to her right to grab her sword. Right as her hand met the hilt, a shower of these…what was she to call them…

'Bullets…' she muttered in her mind. '_This_ is their new weapon…this is the one-shot kill they created…' she spit to the side. 'Fuck…'

Angulóce screeched and tried to avoid the oncoming bullets, but as he took one step forward, he fell to the side, already losing too much blood as it is. Lucence stood and flung out her hand, shouting a curse.

They were immediately shrouded in a magical, whitish blue, shield. Alas, for every bullet and arrow that hit it, it therefore weakened Lucence. She growled, right hand moving over to clutch at her left wrist. -D- damn…it…they…just keep coming…-- she winced profoundly as one of their catapults launched a gigantic bolder and hit the shield.

Angulóce stared on, his eyes actually becoming fearful for his love. --Lucence, stop! You're going to kill yourself just trying to keep the shield up!-- he yelled. She shook her head.

-If it falls, we'll both…- she was cut off as another bolder hit her shield, and all of a sudden, their defense disappeared and she collapsed to the ground.

Angulóce stared on. --…Lucence…-- he whispered. She didn't move, nor stir. The dragon stood rapidly and forced his injured and bleeding body to get closer to her. --Lucence!-- he screamed.

She still didn't answer.

--Lucence…wake up!-- he fell, just a few feet away from her. He glanced up, to see the humans readying for another attack. He snarled and urged his body to move forward more.

One foot in front of the other…just keep moving, he told himself. The dragon took in a sharp breath and took a large step, bringing him right to where Lucnece lay. He fell to the ground, head hitting the hard rock underneath the dirt. He curled his body around hers and forced his injured wing to fold over her body, shielding her.

He heard a blast and suddenly felt as if his back was on fire.

Another shot.

It grazed his shoulder and the dragon growled in pain. He pushed Lucence closer to his chest, ducking his head under his wing.

He heard the snap of the catapult and he knew what was coming was not something he could stop.

A large boulder fell right past him, and broke into little bits behind the dragon. Angulóce hissed as bits of the rock broke of and sprayed into his skin like tiny needles.

-… Angulóce…- came the faint voice in his mind. The dragon closed his eyes tightly, concentrating fully on their link.

--Thank god Lucnece…I thought you we're dead…-- he murmured, nuzzling her back. The woman cracked, her now, violet eye open.

-Angulóce…my magic…I can barley feel it…- she muttered fearfully. -It's…it's almost gone…- The dragon shushed her and shook again as an arrow pierced his wounded wing.

--Lucence it's alright…I'll protect you from them…when this is all over, go back to our allies…create a army, or create anything that can protect us from these…bullets…-- he growled as another arrow pierced his tail, and a bullet grazed his neck.

Lucence was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke…fear was infused in her voice. - Angulóce…what…are you saying…- she tried to raise her head and look up at where she was. Her lover's head was keeping her pined against his body, and his wing created a shield on the one side that he could not protect her on.

She just stared. -Angulóce…no, stop…stop!- She pushed trying to move his large head, but to no avail. -Stop it, stop it!- She screamed, pushing again with all her remaining strength. -Please, dear god Angulóce stop!- she pleaded. The dragon didn't budge.

--No love…not this time…this time I will protect you…I promise…-- he whispered, keeping her pined there. Lucence struggled to move again, but she couldn't.

The mage slowly ceased her movements, as salty droplets fell from his eyes. -Angulóce…please…- she whispered. -Please don't die…please…- she buried her face into his fur. -Please Angulóce…don't do this…- she whispered again, tears beginning to burn her eyes.

The dragon sent out love and devotion through his mind. --Sorry love…I'm not going to let them kill you…you have a chance to get away and I WILL give you that chance…-- Lucence shook her head.

-Stop Angulóce…please…just…- she trailed off, her hands becoming white from clutching his fur to tightly. Angulóce just sat, still, and only made the movement of a wince when he was hit.

Slowly, the attacks began diminishing, and Lucence could sense the humans walking closer. She clutched Angulóce fur tighter.

-Angulóce…- she whispered, love and hurt infused in her voice. The dragon smiled.

--I'm still here…love…-- he whispered. Lucence closed her eyes, as she could sense humans were right above them.

She began to cry harder. -Please don't do this Angulóce…- she tried pleading once again. The crunch of boots on dirt stopped. -Please, move, do something, please!-

The dragon did nothing, but act like he didn't even hear her.

Lucence heard a click, and she began pounding her fists into Angulóce's neck. -Move damnit!- she screamed. -Move move move move!- she suddenly began rambling. -Please Angulóce, dear gods don't die…don't die, please don't die!- she screamed.

Angulóce cracked a eye open and gazed over at her, and he smiled. --I love you Lucence--

The mage screamed out vocally, -Angulóce!-

There was a shot, almost ear piercing. The mage curled into her lover, and she could feel his heart slowing…

Blood poured over her hands, and she continued to cry. The light of the dragons soul was diminishing…fading…it was almost nothing.

-No…- she whispered. -No…gods no…don't do this to me…don't leave me alone Angulóce…- she rubbed her face into cold skin. -I know you can hear me…I love you too...forever…- she whispered, kissing the dragons neck.

--…Lucence…-- came the faint reply to her words, and then nothing. No voice, his pulse slowed and suddenly stopped. Lucence chocked out a sob and her body began to shake with her tears.

-Angulóce…oh Angulóce…no…- she whimpered, tears continuing to cascade down her face. She felt the head of the dragon that was holding her lax, and his wing fell upon her. Lucence ignored the blood that now dripped off of the wing and trailed down her back like red tears. She just sat there, unmoving…the death setting a cold sheet over her body.

She felt like her very magic had run cold. Voices could be heard from above her, and she slowly drew her head away from the cold corpse. She blinked and turned her head, gazing up through her lover's wings at the humans.

One of them seemed courageous enough to approach the dragon and touch him, just to make sure the being was dead.

Lucence snarled, and she immediately stood, moving Angulóce's head and wing's in the process. The mage treaded forward angrily, here violet eye twisting into silver ever step she took.

"You…all of you…who shot him…" she whispered, eyes cold and unemotional. "Who…killed him…" she suddenly darted forward to the man who dared get near her beloved. Lucence raised her arm, and the silver sword appeared in it.

The mage took another step forward, her face barley two inches away from the humans. Lucence's lips moved back in a scowl. "Did you…?" she breathed out softly.

Her sword turned to that of flames.

"Did you…?" she asked again, raising the weapon. The human stared on, his pupils contracting in fear. Lucence narrowed her eyes again and suddenly sent a human head rolling over the dirt.

She darted over to the next human. "Did you kill this dragon?" she asked. Then, without even receiving an answer, she slashed right through the man's neck. The female ran to the next human and pushed the sword right through his heart. "Did any of you…" she murmured, the silver in her eyes darkening to almost a dark gray. She pulled her sword back to move onto the next person, only to feel as if a sharp needle was shot right through her chest.

Lucence fell back to the ground, her hand clutching the wound over her heart. The human that shot her grinned. "Let her die here…I got her right in the heart, not even a _mage_ could escape death here…" he kicked dirt over her wound and the woman screamed out in pain. Lucence fell to her side, her body slowly curling into a fetal position; trying to block out the pain. The human soldier laughed and began walking away. "She can't do anything down like that…lets go…" he turned his back to the mage and waved his hands away.

Lucence growled and she slowly sat up as silver blood poured over her fingers. 'Good…' she thought as she saw her blood. 'I still have _some_ magic left in my blood…once it turns red, then all chances are lost…' she began to stand, and little by little, made her way back to her lover; trying to defy death at the same time. The darkness crossed her vision, showing her where she could go to escape the pain.

She fell to her knees in front of Angulóce, ignoring the darkness, and gave him a sad smile. -Angulóce…I won't let our spirits die, not now, not yet…- she murmured, leaning down to his head so she could lower the dragons lids; to cover that marble whiteness of his death eyes. Lucence moved back and turned around.

Dipping her finger into a pool of Angulóce's blood, she turned back around and blew away the dirt with her magic to reveal a hard, level layer of rock. Leaning forward, Lucence began writing a spell, a curse in the stone with the dragon's blood.

The mage stopped for a moment to cough up some blood, then continued her work.

One of the human's glanced back at her, and poked his leader in the shoulder. "Captain…she's doing something, should we shoot?" he asked. The man turned around and shrugged.

"Whatever it is, just keep going. Once we're far enough away, that mage can't do anything," he muttered. The human lieutenant nodded, but was still cautious and worried that, that mage was doing…something.

Lucence finished, and she then dipped her hand in her own blood and began going over her first curse. The mage's finger worked effortlessly as she attempted to finish this before she could give into the darkness of death.

She had little time left, some of the new blood flowing out of her was turning red…her magic was weakening.

Lucence continued, feverishly trying to finish. So close…so close now…almost done…

"There…" she whispered, drawing her hand back to grasp the sword and raise it up. Lucencce gripped the hilt with both hands, raising it above her head.

The human turned again and he gasped. "Captain!" he screamed, loading his bullet. Without an order, or consent, fired.

Lucence felt the bullet tear right through her shoulder, but she ignored the pain. She began muttering the spell she was about to perform, and closed her eyes, raising the sword up more as it was enveloped in silver flames.

The human loaded his gun and shot again, other behind him shooting as well.

A bullet blasted through her thigh, another through her chest, and then one through her abdomen. Lucence bit back a cry of pain and she plunged the sword down at the bottom of the indication she created, a blast of light emitting from her sword.

"……." She continued to mutter, the light surrounding her, getting brighter and suddenly a great light enveloped her. 'Please…' she whispered in her mind as her magic helped her stand. 'Please…for once…let this accursed spell work…'

Lucence kept her hands over the hilt of her fiery sword and could feel it sucking her magic away, using it as energy to generate this spell.

She had no more magic left to feed the curse…so she would have to use the last thing powerful enough to make it work.

'My very life…' she whispered. 'Please gods, hear me…' she whispered taking her hands off of the sword and flinging them to the air in pray. 'Please let this not be a curse, but a gift…please…take my life as an offering and make-this-spell-prevail!' The magic around her got brighter, and suddenly the whole field they were in was enveloped in a blinding light. The magic pulsed outwards, the whole valley now a circular cloud of silver energy.

The humans howled in pain as the light hit, and the wind knocked many of them off of their feet. Suddenly, that light turned to pure, raw magic.

The light turned to silver magic and retreated back to where Lucence stood. The curse began taking form, as it began to morph before those human's eyes.

It began to churn and flow like an actual being, and suddenly the magic shot towards the sky, two great wings morphing from it's back. Then, a beak formed and to the human's amazement and fear, the body of a phoenix was formed. It shirked loudly, a great fire forming in the mystic birds mouth. The light flapped its wings majestically and immediately, the field was enveloped in silver and golden flames…every human vanquished.

The fire's continued burning…but it soon diminished in good time and the once standing mage and humans had all fallen.

Lucence lay still, part of her face mildly burnt, and her body almost completely black from the fires. She lay face down in the dirt, her hair falling around her shoulders and sticking to her face. The mages' arm rested in front and over her head, one crossed over near her hair and the other straight out like a stick. Her right hand was the arm that laid straight, her fingers flat and completely burned. Just adjacent to her hand was the sword, which once glowed and churned with silver fires, sat still as ice; embedded in the dark dirt.

The curse, which lay right under her fingertips, glowed eerily, a mixture of red and silver hues emitting off of it. Slowly, however, the glow began to dim, but left the spell there for all to read.

Written in a language long dead to the world, it was a curse, a gift; and once the other mage's would find this spell; a prophesy.

Description- Lucence and Angulóce were very special beings and they were able to talk to one another on their own frequency telepathically. It was different then how the other dragons talked, which is why when they talked when the two young dragons were near them, Neyma couldn't understand (or hear) what they were saying.

Yugi and Atemu do not know of this frequency yet, and can't use it which is why Bakura could understand them talking telepathically. In the past, most others could not understand Lucence and Angulóce. They, of course, can talk to other dragons telepathically as well.

Not to long after the rest of the mage's found Lucence's body and Angulóce's, they found the prophecy. The second in command ordered that the spell to not be redone on paper ever, for it was said to be a powerful thing that only special individuals should know.

The Motou family is the only magical family that has ever member knowing of the prophecy and it's gift and curse.

The second in command read what Lucence wrote many a times, and they then buried it under rock and dirt; for if it was washed away (by magic) the spell would be canceled out.

The Motou family lived on because of Lucence's brother. So her bloodline went one, eventually falling to Yugi.

Angulóce did mate with another dragon before he met Lucence, that dragon birthing his child. So the Akashi family bloodline went on.

Lucence never bore Angulóce any children. By the time they had met, the war had begun. For all curiosity, the two did make love, but Lucence never got pregnant.

After the war, a controversy between the Akashi and Motou family appeared. The Akashi family thought the Motou family killed their son. The Motou family the same to the dragons; they thought that Angulóce was the one to lead Lucence to her death. Which was another reason why it was easier for the mage's and dragons to go their separate ways.

Though none wanted to admit it, they all believed the prophecy to come true one day; just many were stubborn and would rather blame another then listen to reason.

DMYY- -glances hesitantly around at reviewers- didn't expect that did ya? …did every one like it? Or, was it a tad bit to A/U for some of ya -sweatdrops- sorry for that whole, alternate thing, but I kinda needed to put it in to explain everything, and the only pure, logical and fully understandable way I could think of was a 'flashback' to explain it.

…You could have just imagined the two as Yugi and Atemu, cuz…they pretty much are the same (except Yugi has breasts…xD) So YUP!

What did ya'all think? -glances around hopefully- Like? Not like? I wana know! TT constructive criticism please (no-flames!) k':D Well, hope you all liked the chapter, and only a couple more to go! Please review! REVIEW! Common, I KNOW you're all out there, so…REVIEW! X3


	33. Revealed, Words of Old

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-26?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh:D looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

'_Speaking in Latin'_

**Chapter 30- Revealed, words of old**

Sugoroku closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He kept his eyes focused on the table as his grandson sunk all of this information into his head.

The younger mage stared blankly at the bench, his eyes running over all the different lines that made up the wood. His dragon sat next to him, his clawed hand clutched around Yugi's, and when he sensed that the boy was going into slight shock, he squeezed the boy's hand tighter.

--...Hikari?-- he whispered in question. Yugi blinked and slowly brought himself out of his daze.

-He…- the mage began. -This whole thing…all that…how could he keep something like that from me…- Yugi's eyes broke away from the wood and he looked up at Atemu. -All he told me…it…why…- the man trailed off, closing his eyes and leaning to the side against Atemu, hoping the physical support of his other could help him collect his thoughts.

Sugoroku watched this, and he saw Atemu gently rub his face into Yugi's hair in a calming way. The elder blinked and then he sighed once again, rubbing his fingers into his temples.

"Yugi, I know this has all come as a shock, but…" he let out a small grin. "I haven't even told you the prophecy yet."

Yugi opened his eyes and gently drew his head out of Atemu's shoulder. "Then…" he began, "what is it…?"

Sugoroku stared across the table at his grandson and sighed half-heartedly. "I will say it once, and once only. I will not write it down, nor will I repeat what I said unless you don't understand it the first time."

Atemu raise an eyebrow, confused. "So…you'll say it once, but you'll repeat it…" he paused, giving Sugoroku a odd look. "What?"

Sugoroku nodded. "I will first say it in Latin, and if you understand it Yugi…then…" he trailed off. Yugi rose up more, but his hip was still resting on Atemu's leg.

"Then…?" he asked, expecting an answer. Both him and Atemu leaned in when Sugoroku opened his mouth to speak.

"Then…it will come to pass…you two will be able to fulfill the prophecy. But, if you cannot understand it in Latin, then you are not the ones to do it…" he explained. Yugi shrunk back into his lover, but nodded anyway.

"Well…?"

Sugoroku nodded gravely, and let a small sigh pass his lips, before opening his mouth and reciting what was written down so long ago.

'_In Past, thither was a war. _

_Two heroes or lore, fight alongside,_

_the war between human and magic._

_Side by side, thy two fought, till one died…_

_The other mourned their other, lover's, comrade's death_

_Indication, vows, words were made. _

_So in thy next war, things would not end the same. _

_Vows of the living turned into prophesy for life. A curse, a gift. _

_In act, when thy youngest mage of family_

_Bleeds eyes of blood_

_And thou blood turns color of ice,_

_The sheth art fire shalt arise._

_When thy one loves another, a war wilt begin once again_

_When thy cursed one is born, thither scorn and banishment_

_Thee shall grow, and bleed eyes of blood_

_To meet, love, yet another bleeder, bringing peace,_

_Hope,_

_War. _

_Once two of old join, together, _

_With eyes color of blood,_

_A battle._

_A war._

_Shalt begin again.'_

The elder stopped and closed his mouth. "So there you go," he muttered, voice grave and showing almost resentment of what he just recited.

Yugi blinked and his eyes traveled up to Atemu's face. -You understand?- he asked hesitantly. Atemu gave him a small smile.

--Actually…I did…-- he murmured, clearly in awe that he actually could. Yugi smiled lightly as well and he leaned back into his lover.

-I did too…- he whispered. Atemu chuckled and leaned his head over Yugi's shoulder.

--It seems we're more special then we thought…--

-Other than being gay, two completely different species AND being lovers?- Yugi replied amusingly. Atemu laughed out loud from that statement.

--Other than that!-- he grinned. Yugi let a small snicker pass over his lips, but tried to hold it in. Opening his eyes now, he turned his head to his family (and teacher). The teen smiled.

"You know grandpa…it would have been very nice to know that prophesy a _long_ time ago," he mocked, but there was a serious undertone to it. "But…still, you have yet to explain to me…what us being homosexual has to do with all this?" he asked.

Sugoroku was silent for a moment. "Well…" he finally said. "It's because, that everyone who ever understood the prophecy in Latin…somehow managed to…find a dragon mate who was of the same sex. But in the past, Lucence and Angulóce were clearly a male and female. But then again," Sugoroku adverted his eyes to the table. "There is a underlining part to the prophecy. It's that the couple who fulfill it will be the…oh how to put this…" the elder trailed off, placing his hand on his chin. "They would be the most 'disrespected' kind of couple in that era. For example, back then, if a dragon loved a mage (or any other creature for that matter) it was considered…disgusting. Nowadays, when a male love a male and a female a female, _that_ is considered the vilest couple there can be in THIS era. So…yes."

Yugi blinked and his eyes narrowed. "So why ban homosexuality if it is what's going fulfill the prophecy?" he asked, annoy clearly hinted off of his voice.

His grandfather sighed. "Every time we thought someone was going to fulfill the prophecy, they always went and tried to do it…and died in the process. They made things worse then they are, and THAT is why our relationship with the dragons failed.

It was because someone went out and thought they could so the impossible and they almost created a war that destroyed many cities. These, as we may call them, prophecy wana-be's, were creating more trouble then they were worth. It then lead for many of the mages in our clan to rethink allowing homosexual mages, who can understand the prophecy in Latin, to go out there and ruin everything. So, we banned homosexuality, so no mage male or female could meet a dragon male or female; preventing anymore false wars, or wars that did not even needed to happen," Sugoroku finished explaining. Yugi blinked and raised his eyebrow.

"So grandpa…what about us?" he asked. Sugoroku stared back at his grandson.

"Pardon?"

Yugi rephrased his question. "What I mean is: What about me and Atemu? I mean, you said mages who were homosexual and could understand the prophecy in Latin created wars, and did not help resolve them." The teens cocked to the side, resting right over Atemu's chest now. Sugoroku was silent for a while, running his answer over in his mind.

"Well…you two have not only been able to understand the prophecy, but you also can _fulfill _it," he explained, assuming that made just as much sense to him as it did to his grandson and his partner.

It did not seem so, when Atemu spoke up. "Which means what? What can we do?" he asked. Sugoroku nodded to this, his face portraying annoy of having to answer all these questions.

"It means that what it says in the prophecy will…urggg, let me give you an example…" he trailed off, thinking of one. "How about this phrase: '_In act, when thy youngest mage of family, Bleeds eyes of blood; And thou blood turns color of ice, The sheth art fire shalt arise.'_ You see," Sugoroku ran his fingers over his beard. "It means your eyes Yugi will change color to that of blood."

The younger mage blinked and stared. "Grandpa, if my eyes change to a blood color, that would be _red_," he emphasized the last word. Yugi shifted a bit so he could lay his hands over the table. "My eyes have never turned red."

Sugoroku chuckled lightly, amused at his grandsons naïveté. "Ah Yugi, come," he held out his hand. "Let me see your hand." Yugi stared back at his grandfather confusingly, but held out his hand toward him. The elder took the pale one in his calloused fingers and brought Yugi hand toward him. Reaching into his pocket with his other, Sugoroku pulled out a short dagger and before Yugi could even blink, pricked the boy's finger.

Yugi let out a shout in protest and wrenched his hand back and out of his grandfather's grasp. "Grandpa, if you're going to draw blood, at least give me some sort of a warning!" he bellowed, holding his hand.

Sugoroku rolled his eyes. "Oh it's just a cut," he sighed. "And take your hand off of it, so you can see something," he muttered. Yugi blinked and removed his hand from the wound to see that some silver had whipped off on his right finger.

He just stared. Atemu cocked his head to the side as well. --Aibou…you blood is silver…-- he stated. Yugi nodded.

-Yeah but…how…- he murmured. Atemu chuckled.

--This is what your grandfather was trying to show you, your eyes turn silver because your _blood_ is silver…that's what it means by the color of blood…_your_ blood color-- he explained.

Yugi nodded. -I got that, but why is my blood silver in the first place…- he stared down as the silver liquid continued to seep out. Atemu shrugged.

--Because we're the 'chosen ones'-- he laughed a bit at that. --I guess…-- he murmured the last part, amusement hinting off his voice. Yugi nodded.

"And then…" he turned his head to face Atemu. "What about you Atemu…your eyes never have changed color…" he explained. The dragon blinked and then shrugged.

"My eyes constantly change hues of red, and my blood and a bit darker then human blood…" he paused, thinking for a second. "Hnmm…since I was born with red eyes, it's never really made much of a difference."

Yugi 'hmm'ed in understanding, and then directed his eyes back to the table. -So…when do we put these new powers to the test…I guess…- he laughed lightly. Atemu chuckled as well.

--Well hikari-- he answered through their minds again. --I think you should try and figure out _how_ to control this power first…you have only been able to use it when you feel extreme emotions, and in battle, I doubt having your mind clouded by hate of fear is a good thing-- Yugi nodded gravely, running his fingers down Atemu's arm in thought.

-You're right…but…- he glanced up at the sky, at the oncoming storm. -I can sense something dark coming, and we don't have TIME to train…- he sighed, still running his hands over Atemu's arm. The dragon sighed and laid his head over Yugi's shoulder.

--Damnit I know…ah…-- his eyes flickered upward. --Maybe…you think your grandfather trusts me enough, or us enough to help?-- he asked. Yugi ceased his caressing of Atemu's arm for a second, and then resumed.

-Maybe- he paused for a second and then breathed out. "Grandpa…when do you think I will be able to control this power?" he asked, eyeing his grandfather with stern irises.

Sugoroku blinked and then folded his hands over one another on the picnic table. "I will have to say, with the proper training, a month maybe," he paused and then nodded. "Yes, yes a month." Yugi just stared at his grandfather, his mouth agape; Atemu graciously reaching over to flip it closed.

Yugi gave his lover a mock 'stop-it' look, and he then turned to look at his grandfather. "A month grandpa…well…" he paused. "What if we needed to know how to do something in," he held his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Half a day?"

"Cannot be done," Aokii stated. Yugi visibly jumped at hearing his teachers voice for the first time that day. Yugi pouted and tried to cross his arms under Atemu's (which did not work to well), and gave his teacher a disapproving look.

"And why not Sensei?" he asked. Aokii placed his right elbow on the table and the plopped his head over his palm.

"Because, my student, power such as you hold within you are very, very old. Many spells that we have to use to conjure up that type of magic are back at the main house. Hidden down in the forbidden library," he explained. "We would have to go all the way back to our home, find that book, translate it, read it, practice it and THEN use it battle." He moved his head to his left hand.

"Oh…" Yugi breathed, his eyes disheartening. -I guess…we could try and learn the spells and then…go and find Mizuka. Hn Atemu?- he glanced up at his lover, to see the dragon staring out at the ocean; his face showing a mixture of apprehension and fear. He worried his bottom lip with his fangs. -Atemu?- Yugi inquired, shaking the others shoulder.

The others eyes did not break away from sea, but he comprehended what his light said. --I don't think going to find her will be the best idea…-- he muttered, eye narrowing. --She's already found us…--

Yugi stared. "What?" he bellowed. All three across from him stared at the young mage with bewildered faces. "What do you mean, I can't even _sense_ her!" Yugi whipped his head to face the ocean.

"Of course you can't," Atemu said, like it made just as much sense as night and day. "She's the dragon of the ocean…we decided to take a spot right near the ocean. She can cloak her sent and magic in the water," Atemu explained. "I only can tell she's coming because she must have come up out of the water for one second, for I caught her sent."

Yugi nodded and began to stand. "Then we should get moving, right Grandpa? Sensei?" he stated. The other three mages stood as well.

"I agree," Aokii muttered. Atemu swung his legs over the bench and stood straight, bringing his light with him. The two turned to their company and Atemu inclined his head forward. He then began walking onward, away from the sea. Yugi followed alongside the dragon, his hands still intertwined with his partners.

Sugoroku came up behind them and eyed the two with a dangerous gaze. Yugi glanced back when he could sense the elder's eyes on his back, but just shrugged him off and turned back forward. The party walked onward.

Yugi glanced about, his eyes vigilant. -Atemu…if you caught her sent, don't you think she should have…oh I don't know: jump dramatically out of the water and attack us?- he mage asked humorously.

Atemu chuckled lightly. --I should think she would have…but you never know what Mizuka will do-- he murmured. The dragon's eyes traveled over the scenery and they fell on the ocean again. Thin pupils lessened in size and Atemu narrowed his eyes. --I see a disturbance in the water…-- he muttered darkly.

Suddenly, the dragon stopped dead in his tracks, Yugi almost losing his balance because he was holding onto the others hand so tightly. Sugoroku walked forward for a couple paces and then stopped and turned toward Atemu.

"What's wrong now…?" he asked, clearly annoyed that they had to stop. Yugi nodded, agreeing with his grandfather's question.

-Yeah…why did you suddenly stop Atemu?- he asked, glancing up at his lovers face. Yugi blinked, concerned. -Atemu…?- he asked again.

The dragon didn't respond. His eyes were set on the crashing waves, pupil's mere dots in his eyes. His face had a certain sickly, washed out color to it that Yugi immediately noticed. He walked in front of his love and grasped the man's face, trying to force those eyes to meet his own.

-Atemu, look at me- he ordered. The dragon's eyes didn't waver. Violet eyes narrowed. -Atemu…Atemu!- he bellowed, now moving the others head with his hands more aggressively. The dragon did not seem to notice that anyone even had a-hold of him.

Yugi let out a sound that sounded like a growl in the back of his throat. -Atemu!- he shook the others head. -Look at me, common…- he pleaded, shaking the others head. -Don't fall to her _now_…not now, common…- he hands began to shake, as Atemu still would not respond.

Then his eyelids twitched. Yugi smiled, hoping this was a sign that Atemu would snap out of this. -That's it…common Atemu…- he whispered encouragingly. The dragon's eyelids twitched again and then they broke away from the ocean and directed themselves on Yugi's

The mage broke out in a smile, but in not even a second it was washed away, for he could see no emotion in those ruby depths. -…Atemu…?- he whispered fearfully, slowly taking his hands off of the others face and backing away. The dragon kept the distance between them the consistent as he took a step forward. --_Didn't expect this to happen did ya…?--_ came Mizuka's voice.

Yugi blinked and spat, "Yes I did, and I know how to deal with you…" he stopped moving and stood his ground. "He beat you before and will do it again!" Yugi bellowed.

Atemu (with Mizuka's voice) laughed verbally. _"Really now…because as I recall…"_ she took a step towards Yugi. "_Most of what I wanted to accomplish worked…"_

Yugi smirked back. "I'm still alive from falling out that window aren't I?" he retorted. Mizuka laughed.

"_That act wasn't to KILL you Motou, it was to weaken Atemu! And lookey, IT-DID!"_ she laughed, placing Atemu's clawed hands over his hips. "_He lost enough blood from that fall, that I could get inside his mind easy. And with Mr. oldey over there,"_ she jabbed her thump in Sugoroku's direction. "_Distracting Atemu's mind, he didn't sense me until it was to late. Then he thought if he got away from where I was, it would help. N-o, No!"_ she grinned.

"_It didn't help squat! Cuz looky here Yugi, here I am, right here!"_ she threw her hands in the air and laughed. "_I really highly doubt _you_ can beat me this time…_" her grin widened. "_Last time, you managed to get Atemu to force me out, how in the WORLD you did that,"_ she shrugged. "_I dunno…but not this time…this time he can't break free…_" her voice fell in volume and her grin turned to that of a wicked leer.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his hands together. "Whatever," he ground out. "I don't care what you say…"

Mizuka grinned and cocked her head to the side. "_Well…" _she began walking forward, slowly. "_What can I do this time…hm?_" she asked in a mock tone.

Yugi did not stand his ground this time and took a step back. The dragon's grin widened; her fangs enlarging and ears slowly becoming more elongated. "_Feeling a bit afraid?_" she asked. Yugi shook his head and glared. Mizuka just smiled and took another step forward.

Right as her foot met the ground, a blast of gold erupted around her feet. The dragon let out a shout of surprise and took some quick jumps back.

She landed and those blank eyes found their way over to Sugoroku. "_What the fuck do you think you are doing?_" she hissed, eyes narrowed. Sugoroku's arm was still up, his palm glowing in an eerie dark gold color.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my grandson you monster…" he spat, plum colored eyes narrowing. Mizuka growled and stood straighter from her crouched position.

"_And what are you going to do about it!"_ she snapped back. She now fully turned to the three mages, her attention totally drawn onto them.

Serena was the one to speak up this time. "We're not going to let you hurt him!" she bellowed.

The female dragon smirked and chuckled lightly. "_Oh really? And what exactly CAN you three do to stop me. Yes, you are prestigious mage's who know much, but…have you ever battled a dragon…?"_ her voice lowered in pitch, but her smirk grew. "_It's quite the…experience you could say."_

Sugoroku tried to hold in his smile. Just what they wanted; Mizuka was doing _just_ what they wanted.

The elder mage's eyes flickered over to Yugi. The young mage was standing his ground, watching the party with observant eyes.

The boys crisp violet eyes glanced over at his, showing thanks and understanding.

This acknowledgement only took not even a second; for Mizuka could not even tell that the three mages were just a decoy, just a distraction to her.

Yugi nodded to himself, and inwardly grinned. 'Thanks grandpa…' he glanced down at his hands. 'I don't know if I can do what you think I can do but…' he paused. 'I have to try and break the connection Mizuka made with Atemu but how…how is the question.' He paused his pondering to look up and make sure Mizuka was still distracted by his grandfather, teacher and cousin.

The dragon was beginning to rant on about something evil. What the hell, Yugi didn't care; he could just take his time to think.

'So…' he glanced down at his right palm. 'I need that silver sword to appear again, but what spell does that?' he cocked his head to the side and his violet eyes saddened. 'I might just have to use my emotions to get it to appear, no matter _how_ dangerous that is…I know it can help me…' the man took in a deep breath and then gently blew it out.

'Please let this work…'

Yugi clutched his right hand into a fist and closed his eyes. In his mind, he could see Atemu…his face, his emotions, the feelings the two shared.

Yugi could feel it, when he saw the saddened face of his lover, as sorrow panged his heart. He could see his lovers crisp ruby red eyes, lidded with passion from that one night…glowing with love and rapture. He thought of what the other would be going through right now…most likely trapped inside his own mind.

Yugi wondered; what was it like to not have control of your body…or thoughts or feelings. Even if it was just for a moment, how did that feel?

Sadness entered Yugi's heart, the feeling stronger this time. He then felt hatred. Hatred toward that dragon, toward Mizuka. Fear…fear for himself and Atemu. Gratitude to his grandfather, for the reason that he could put aside all that he learned about Yugi and Atemu, but for some reason was protecting them both.

He was giving Yugi a chance to protect Atemu…he was helping _both_ of them.

The mage smiled, as he felt small tears form in his eyes from happiness. 'Thank you…all of you…' he whispered in his mind. Unclenching his right hand, he flung the appendage forward; fingers ridged and flexed.

He did not utter a word nor indication.

He made no move to summon this 'magic'.

In one quick movement, Yugi flung his arm down, a silvery, fiery sword in hand. His eyes then opened, reveling hard, silver irises. Both full of vigor and anger

Mizuka immediately stopped talking and whipped 'her' head to face Yugi, as all color faded from her face.

"_What th"-_ Before she could even finish her sentence, Yugi had shot forward, silver sword up and ready, anger present in his eyes.

He came within a yard of her body, soon a foot…then an inch.

Mizuka stared on as Yugi raised his blade of fire up, switching it so the tip was facing the ground. His eyes flashed dangerously and he plunged the sword into the dark earth.

The female dragon screamed as she felt her spirit get yanked right out of her host's body, but the fire did not die down.

Actually, it got bigger, consuming both Yugi and Atemu in a sweltering flame. Sugoroku stared on, almost amazed his grandson managed to even summon that sword.

"What was he thinking?" Aokii suddenly screamed, jumping back as one of the silver flames jumped out at them. "He used emotion to summon that, he should have know the magic would be to powerful to control!"

Sugoroku nodded in agreement. "Yes, but he knew it would get ride of this 'Mizuka' character." The elder stared on as the flames heightened and churned around the two. "He knew the cost."

Serena stepped in. "But…but he didn't even kill Mizuka, he just temporarily got ride of her, what's the point to all this!" Serena screamed. Sugoroku shook his head, and took a couple steps back to avoid the flames.

"He did not want to see Atemu the way he was…he should have know what would happen…" the mage trailed off. 'But what I don't get…is why this magic is still here, and so powerful as well. If it consumed Yugi like we saw, then it should have faded by now…so why does this magic still churn with life?'

DMYY- :comes running back from school, homework, orchestra, and crew; Oh…my…god O.O I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY everyone for that wait TT I forgot to read this chapter over, and I wanted to finish chapter 31 before I posted this but…I…

…Have writers block TT :cries: I'm sorry, it's just like a paragraph a week, but nonetheless, I have to give everyone a warning that the next chapter might not be up to maybe late October to maybe Thanksgiving. Then again, that all depends on how my block does and if it wants to go AWAY I will watch fighting movies etc. to try and get my mind going again.

I apologize in advance to all of you for the next wait and the cliffie again :bows: I also apologize about the wait for THIS chapter xD Anyway…well…yeah.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to make sure all my reviewers are still…there ;.; please be out there….:pokes computer screen: Please review :)

Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter too :bows:


	34. Sagacity of Love

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-31/?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh:D looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 31- Sagacity of love**

Blackness.

Where…where was he-what…what had happened.

Was-was Atemu ok?

'_Why…is it so dark…so very…dark…' _Fear. '_Where am I…?' _confusion, loss. '_Atemu?' _

No response. Where was he!? Where was…Atemu…

"Atemu…?" Yugi breathed out, but his voice seemed to float away like smoke in this…place.

Where was he?

'_Open…open my eyes…'_ Yugi tried to force his lids open, but nothing happened. Why? Open…open.

His eye slowly cracked open and hazy violet eyes glanced around at his surroundings.

Blackness was all that met his gaze.

The mage groaned and tired to sit up, only to feel that his body wasn't responding to his thoughts. '_Move…move…'_ he thought desperately. Finally, he could feel his legs twitching and his arm moved an inch to the right.

The man sighed deeply and forced his body to swing up to a sitting position. Once his upper body was erect, the mage swayed and almost fell again, his blood not going to his head right away.

"Damn…dizzy…" he muttered. Blinking, Yugi glanced around at the vast darkness around him.

He then glanced down at himself, to see…that he could see himself. Or, more in face, he was glowing in this eternal darkness. But there was something…different about how he looked.

Yugi stared and his eyelids dropped to half-mast. "I'm…naked…" he bluntly stated, staring down at himself. "I'm glowing…I have NO shadow…and I'm naked…" he muttered and he then sighed. "Wooooonderfull…."

Yugi scratched his head and turned his head around, looking behind himself. "Where in all gods name am I…?" he whispered. Turning his head back around, he rotated it to the left. "How did I get here?" Yugi's head slowly came back to facing forward, where his eyes became glued to the blackness that he was on.

Then, the boy felt fear enter him again. "…Atemu…" he breathed, head whipping up to stare straight forward. "A-Atemu!!" he bellowed. The man waited, straining his ears to hear an answering call. "Atemu, are you here!!" he yelled again.

No answer came.

"Anyone!!" Yugi screamed, forcing himself to stand. "Is anyone here!? H-Hello!"

Yugi paused for a second to try and hear an answering call. Nothing. Yugi felt his shoulders drop in disappointment, and the teen could feel tears forming in his eyes from fear.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried calling out to Atemu again, but in a different way. -Atemu…can you here me? Are you there?- he called out.

No voice met his. Yugi sniffed slightly, trying to keep his fear at bay.

The boy sat down again and brought his face to his knees. Where was he? Why was he here; was Atemu ok; what happened to him? So many questions he wanted to be answered, so many. Yugi sniffed again, his arms wrapping around his thighs and bringing them closer to his face.

'_Atemu…where are you…please…help me…'_

Yugi shook his head and buried it into his knees.

An hour passed by…or well to Yugi, it _seemed_ like an hour. It could have just as well been five minutes, or maybe a half hour. Or maybe, it was just one minute.

Yugi shook his head again and sighed.

--…Yugi…?--

The mage's whole body jumped at least an inch off of the 'floor' in shock. Was that…

-…A-Atemu?- he whispered, fear enlaced into his voice.

Yugi could sense relief. --Yugi thank god! Where are you!?-- Atemu yelled in fear.

Yugi shook his head and felt his oncoming tears of fear come back again. -I-I don't know…- he choked out, his chest tightening up in a sign of fear and shock. -I don't know where I am…I-I-

Atemu cut him off. --Calm down Aibou, calm down. It's all right…I'm sure we can get out of here…but how in the world can I find you?-- he murmured. Yugi shrugged, glancing down at his bare feet.

-If I can hear you vocally, you could follow the sound of my voice…- Yugi suggested. He then took in a breath and yelled, "Atemu!!"

He waited. -Could…you hear me?- he asked.

"YEAH!" came a voice, which almost sounded near in this vast darkness. "Keep talking Aibou!" Atemu shouted.

Yugi felt embarrassment enter him. "What am I supposed to say!!" he cried out, a small blush forming over his face.

"Anything!!! Talk about the weather or something!" Atemu yelled back.

Yugi wished Atemu were closer so he could hit the idiot. "You Baka, where in the middle of...where ever the fucking hell we are!! How am I supposed to talk about the weather! What, should I say 'what night BLACK we're having! Or, 'How's the darkness today ol' chum!? Atemu that is utterly stupid!" Yugi screamed, legs now cross-legged and his arms crossed.

"But," Atemu suddenly appeared before him. "It worked.

Yugi blinked and stared. "Wait…how…would…I…I didn't even see you coming…" he stammered. Atemu sighed and glanced around the area they were in.

"I have no idea how this place all works…but it seems that all that can be seen, can only be seen at a close distance," he explained, walking over to sit down next to his lover.

Yugi nodded slowly. They sat in silence for a few seconds, when suddenly, Yugi launched himself into Atemu's arms, letting his frightened tears fall.

The dragon chuckled lovingly and wrapped his arms around Yugi's bare form, running his clawed hands down the boys back in a comforting motion.

"I-I wa-was so scared…you were d-dead or…or you…w-were hurt!" Yugi cried out, his voice tightening and heightening in pitch.

Atemu smiled. "Aibou, it's all right." Yugi continued to cry into his lover's chest. Atemu cooed and nuzzled the boy's hair. "Common Yugi, stop crying…you sound like a hypervenalating chipmunk." Yugi did stop at the comment and he giggled lightly, but his tears did continue to fall.

"Atemu," he choked out, uncoiling his arms from in front of himself and wrapping them around Atemu's waist. His hands clasped around the male's torso and Yugi tightened his hold. The dragon smiled and returned the gesture, gently running his right hand through Yugi's hair in a act to calm him still.

The two sat there, just basking in the other's presence. Atemu blinked and his smile widened. "Hikari, maybe we should figure out just where we are hm?" he asked. Yugi, who was now curled up in Atemu's lap, nodded.

"Yeah…but how can we figure it out, there's nothing here," the man stated, sitting up slightly. His eyes were still a light pink from crying, but his tears had ceased falling.

Atemu shrugged. "I dunno…I mean…maybe someone else is here…" he muttered.

Yugi scoffed. "Well, if they were sent to live here, I doubt they're nice…" Atemu chuckled at that comment and pulled at Yugi's cheek.

"Ah, Aibou, you-are-hilarious." The dragon pulled and stretched the boy's face; all while Yugi stared at him with irritated eyes.

"Leb' 'o," he threatened, voice being slurred from his mouth being pulled to the side. Atemu laughed and moved his other hand to pull at Yugi's other cheek.

"I'm sorry hikari, I couldn't quite catch that!" he chuckled, stretching the boys cheeks further. Yugi grabbed the dragon's wrists and yanked them away from his face.

"I said LET GO!" he bellowed, flinging the others arms down. Atemu just laughed at that and wrapped them around Yugi's torso. He glanced behind the boy, expecting to see the same old blackness.

He didn't.

Atemu suddenly let out an angry growl and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulder and bringing the man's head to his shoulder. He positioned himself so his head was placed in front of Yugi's and Atemu bared his teeth.

"Who are you…?" he hissed, ears moving back and fangs enlarging. The one who stood before them just stared down at Atemu and Yugi with curious eyes.

Atemu glared into her eyes, when he suddenly felt his blood run cold. That…the color of her eyes…they were like…

"Who are you?" he asked again, but his voice had dropped in volume and authority. Atemu's eyes had widened and the tip of his ears moved so they were pointing toward the ground in a confused and fearful way. The person in front of him, who he deduced was a female, cocked her head to the side, almost white bangs falling into her face.

"I should be asking _you_ the same question," she said. The females voice was soft, but you could tell if she were faced with a conflict or opponent, that voice could make a lion shrink away in fear.

Atemu swallowed and forced his gaze to not leave the other's face, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be staring at the woman's bare form. She was on the thinner side, her thighs having a slight curve to them. Her waist was small and her bones petite. The woman also had semi-long black hair that fell just past her shoulder. Atemu also noticed that the tips were a dark, bloodlike, red.

He swallowed the lump in his throat again, and brought Yugi closer to him. He didn't know who she was, but the dragon did trust anyone who could be living in this place. Yugi pushed back at Atemu's hands.

-Atemu…who's there?- he asked. Atemu pushed his head against the back of Yugi's

--I don't know but…but her eyes are just like yours…-- he murmured. Yugi was still for a second, and he then tried to turn in Atemu's embrace, but the dragon kept him still.

--Stay still Yugi, I don't trust her yet…-- he growled. The mage stilled and he allowed his lover to deal with this newcomer his own way.

The woman, through all this, stared down at Atemu expectantly. "Who are you?" she asked again.

Atemu took in a breath and answered, "My name is Atemu…" he finally allowed his arms to slack so Yugi could turn around he see who had come. The man did just that and did a full 180 in Atemu's lap. "And this is Yugi," he explained. The woman in front of them nodded.

"Ahhuh…and your last names?" she asked. Atemu bit back the snarls of annoy, but he answered anyway.

"My full name is Atemu Akashi, I have no middle name. This is Yugi Hikari Motou," Atemu said. The woman nodded slowly again.

"I see…um, Yugi is it?" Yugi nodded. "Yes, what is your family starter's name?" she asked. Yugi blinked and cocked his head to the side

"Um…well, I'm a descendant of Shunet Motou," he said, eyes taking on a warily glow. How did this woman even _know_ that mage's had a family name that was started by someone in particular? That information was only known to mages.

Long, long ago, when the mages first came into being, there were certain mages that created 'families' or groups of mages that stickled together and never mated within that group. Soon, they became 'related' and the eldest mage of this group would make up a name for them.

The man who made up the Motou family name was named Shnut.

The woman nodded and smiled. "How very interesting…my name is Lucence Motou," she murmured, her silver eye catching that of an amused yet knowledge-full glow.

Both Yugi and Atemu just stared. "W-what?" Yugi stuttered out slowly. "Did…you say…"

"Lucence?" she finished, amused at the two's expressions. "Yes, my name is Lucence. I take it…by your reactions you've heard of me," she said, smirking.

Yugi nodded, but Atemu answered for him. "Well…yes, but only of like…five minutes ago," he said. Lucence blinked and his smile faltered.

"What? Yugi, did you not hear of me when you were younger?" she asked, her eyes taking on that look of a confused parent. Yugi shook his head.

"No, my grandfather never told me anything about you till today," he explained. Lucence nodded slowly.

"I see…I should talk to Angulóce about this…" she murmured, pacing slowly. Both men blinked again, their jaws dropping, and this time around Atemu wasn't thinking about flipping it back up.

"D-did you sa"-

"Lucence what are yo-!" a voice cut them off and appeared out of the darkness. He was cut off however when his gaze fell on Yugi and Atemu. "Who…the hell?"

Lucence gave him a good slap on the arm. "Angulóce don't be rude!" she scolded. Angulóce scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Lucence, I was just saying what the hell," he said again.

"Angulóce to them you're swearing, Yugi is just a child!" she bellowed.

The 'child' blinked and he bawled his hands into fists. "Hey!! HeyHeyHeyHEY!" he shouted, getting both of their attention. "I am NOT a child, thank-you-very-much! I am 19 years old! I'm FAR from being a CHILD!" Atemu blinked, forgetting for a moment how much Yugi hated being called a child.

Lucence stared. "Your…19?" she then smiled. "Don't look like it."

"YOU BI"- Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's mouth and waist, preventing anymore-foul language or Yugi pouncing on his ancestor.

"Ok Aibou…that's enough now," he said, restraining the man. Yugi gave in and pouted.

-Meanie! She SO called me a baby, that is just…-

--No she called you a 'child'-- Atemu retorted. --Now, I think we have a few more important things to discuss here-- Atemu said.

Yugi whipped his head to face Atemu. -But-she-called-be-a-little-child- the mage wined.

Atemu face fell in a sarcastic kind of matter. --Oh no, she called you a child…oh dear, shall I smack her for you?-- he asked in sarcastic pity. Yugi glared at his lover and pitched the others cheeks. Atemu yelped in pain and rubbed it. --What was that for!?--

Yugi gave him the cold shoulder. -Hey, YOU tried to widen my face with force, I think you'll survive a little pinch Mr.- he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. Atemu rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Aibou…" he shook his head and then directed his attention to the ones in front of them. "So…um, Lucence," he started, shifting himself so Yugi was sitting in his lap more comfortably. "Where…exactly are we?" he asked.

Lucence smiled at the question. "Good question," she replied, and the woman then lowered herself to the ground to sit, her lover following suite. The two did not sit as close as Yugi and Atemu did, but one could tell they way they looked at one another, that there was _something_ there.

The female nodded her head once; and then twice. "Yes…well, we," she inclined her hand to Angulóce, "don't know what or where…this is either," she explained.

Atemu stared. "You…don't know where we are…?" he stuttered out. Lucence nodded again.

"That's what I just said," she told him. Atemu swallowed and then glanced down at himself and Yugi.

"Any…particular reason to as…why clothes don't exist here?" he asked, rising an eyebrow in a sarcastic way. This time, it was Angulóce's turn to talk.

"Nope, no reason…I guess since the temperature here is always just right for your body, no reason to have any clothes," he explained. The man in front of them placed his hands behind his back, resting them on the 'ground' behind him. Both Yugi and Atemu swallowed hesitantly and directed both their eyes to Lucence.

Angulóce saw their hesitant and embarrassed looks and he smirked. "Why isn't this interesting…Lucence," he turned his head to the woman next to him. "These two would rather look at you then me!" he smirked and his eyes traveled back over to the two younger ones. "How very interesting…" he murmured. "You two aren't attracted to women, are you?" he asked.

Atemu blinked and then sighed deeply. "No, I just LOVE holding a naked man in my lap-of COURSE we're gay…that was obvious," he bellowed. Yugi blushed lightly in embarrassment at Atemu's outburst and folded his hands over one another over his legs.

Angulóce waved his hands in the air. "Sorrysorry; didn't know that was a touchy spot! I was just curious is all." Atemu rolled his eyes and allowed his head to fall onto Yugi's shoulder again.

"Why be curious about something that is considered wrong?" he muttered, crimson eyes faintly losing their glow. Angulóce blinked and slowly lowered his hands.

"What's wrong with loving another man?" he asked, placing his hands over his knees. Both Atemu and Yugi raised their heads questionably.

"Well," Yugi started, leaning back into Atemu's chest. "Just nowadays, it's considered…_wrong _to have a attraction to someone of the same sex. Also, my family despises gays to an extent of, well," violet eyes adverted to the side. "My grandfather almost killed Atemu." The younger mage's hands wrapped around Atemu's that were twined around his waist and clutched them tightly. Atemu made a small noise in the back of his throat, like a deep purr, and nuzzled the side of Yugi's face.

Lucence and Angulóce watched the two exchange loving caresses, and Lucence was the first to speak. "Why would the Motou family ban something like that?" she asked. Yugi opened his eyes, for he had closed them when his lover rubbed his face into his neck.

"It's because of the prophecy…_your_ prophecy. You see"- he was suddenly cut off by Angulóce.

"A PHROHPECY!?" he bellowed. Yugi flinched and Atemu tightened his hold; the other dragon's yell was not directed at them, but Lucence.

The woman had her hands over her knees, fingers digging into the opposite hands knuckles. Her hand was almost white, for her grip was so tight. Her hair, trying to show the least amount of emotion, also shadowed Lucence's eyes.

Finally she looked up at Angulóce and nodded. "Yes…right after you died, I used the last bit of my magic to make a spell, and then my family made it into a prophecy," she explained. Angulóce just stared at her, disbelief and slight anger hinting off of his eyes.

"Lucence, is THAT why we're here!? That's why I didn't die…isn't it!?" he screamed, his anger fully coming out. Lucence nodded.

"Yes…I just…I don't know," she paused for a brief moment, and suddenly buried her face in her pale hands. "I just knew something…something would happen again, later…I just reacted…" she trailed off, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. Angulóce stared at her and he then let his shoulders drop.

"Lucence…why did you just react like that…" he murmured, sitting up straighter to be able to lean over and give her a light kiss on the cheek, and then forehead. "Look what all this has done, we've put these two in danger…" he whispered. Lucence blinked through her watery eyes and they fell upon Yugi and Atemu. She blinked again and then bowed her head.

"I know…" she muttered.

"Don't be sorry Lucence," Yugi chirped, cutting into their conversation. "I mean…most likely if the prophecy didn't exist, me and Atemu might have never met…" he stopped for a second and smiled. "So what if we have to participate in some war…I mean, I would rather be able to have met Atemu…and maybe experience a little pain then never have met him at all." Yugi's smile widened, and he squeezed Atemu's hands in a loving way.

Lucence bowed her head. "Maybe…but," she turned to Angulóce. "I did what I did for a reason…and," she reached over and placed her hand over his cheek. "Now it's time to allow it to be done, so we can leave this place together," she whispered. Angulóce sighed and tilted his head into the female's hand.

"I know…"

There was silence. Atemu looked between the two, swallowed, and finally decided to speak his thoughts. "Um, Lucence," he began. The woman looked over at Atemu. "I know…we're supposed to stop some evil, but really, there is no war going on right now," he explained.

Angulóce nodded. "Well yes," he answered for Lucence. He moved himself so he was now next to the woman and facing their descendants. "Right now there isn't one. But see, that's were you two come in. Great war's don't always start out with a bang, most of the time they begin as very small problems, only involving certain individuals. But, of course, usually it doesn't stay that way." He paused to shift himself into a more comfortable position. He brought one of his legs up, so he could drape his right arm over the knee.

"Eventually," Angulóce continued, "The people who are being affected by the war use their connections to make a bigger 'army'. Then those connections they made make connections and so forth. So, soon, almost a whole country or countr_ies_ may be involved in the war by now. That's what you two have to prevent. I know there is a dragon out there in the modern world that desires to kill off all life of humans. And, since the humans already killed that said dragons mate…well their intent will be even stronger."

Yugi blinked and turned his head to glance up at Atemu's confused and, slightly disturbed face. "You…you mean Mizuka had a mate!?" he shouted, eyes wide and face losing some of it's color. "Her mate was apart of the Shuchi clan…gods," he placed his face in his hand. "Who would WANT to be her mate!?" he bellowed. Yugi shrugged.

"I guess there's someone out there for everyone…" he murmured.

Atemu whipped his head to the side to stare at Yugi. "But MIZUKA Aibou, M-I-Z-U-K-A!" he screamed. "She's so vile…it…aahhh," the dragon buried his face more into his hands. "The thought of her with anyone burns my mind!" he screamed. Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I-know. But, nonetheless, if that was her mate, it explains why she went after you so long ago so-wait," Yugi turned fully so he was looking at Atemu square on. "Your breathing fine here," he murmured.

The dragon blinked and suddenly reached down to touch his chest. "I…am…" he breathed in awe. "But…but how…?"

"Because this is a mental realm," Lucence spoke up, breaking into their conversation. Both mage and dragon looked over at her, as she continued. "Your physical wounds have no effect here. That's the only reason we could ever still be living. If physical wounds affected anyone here, Angulóce and me would have died a long, long time ago. Considering…" she laughed lightly. "Angulóce was shot in the head, and I got shot through the chest at least five times…it's kinda a good thing that physical wounds don't have any effect here." Atemu stared at her, and then his face fell.

"But if we ever get out of here…I'm in no condition to fight, and nor is Yugi," his eyes lowered to the ground. "We also have absolutely no idea how to even use the powers we have," he murmured, trailing off slightly.

Lucence blinked and her eyes took on a distant stare. She was silent for a few moments, when she finally opened her mouth again to speak. "I think…that is why you came here, to this realm. You see, Angulóce and I know how to work our magic, which is _your_ magic…" she looked up and smiled. "We could teach you, or even, just give you the knowledge though mental magic."

Yugi stared at her, joy flaring though his veins. It was suddenly put out though when he remembered his teachers and grandfathers words. "But…but," he began. "I would take months for me and Atemu to fully be able to grasp onto the knowledge of the spells you use…I mean it's just," the teen trailed off. Lucence smiled and she slowly lifted herself off of the ground and inched toward Yugi. Once she was right in front of her descendant, she sat down again. Bringing her arms forward, she placed them over Yugi cheek and temples. She closed her eyes and let out a pulse of magic.

Yugi immediately reeled back, forcing the woman's hands off his face. "What are you doing!?" He bellowed, face showing more fear than confusion. Lucence regarded his shivering figure with stern eyes.

"I'm going to transfer my spirit into you, that way you will know our magic. I'll be like you always had it," she explained. Yugi blinked and he slowly let down his defensive stance.

"I…I see," he stuttered out, lowering his hands as well. Behind him, Atemu gently ran his hands along Yugi abdomen. The teen shivered, and he reached down to twine his fingers around Atemu's; he squeezed around the other's skin. Atemu returned the gesture.

"Lucence," Yugi began, adverting his eyes to the side. "What will happen to you if you bond yourself with me?" he asked.

The woman was silent. Yugi watched on as her irises lost some of their brightness, and she directed her head to the ground. "Well…I will no longer exist. My conscience will become your conscious; one whole, completely one. My soul will most likely pass on into the next life. I will be born again," she explained. Yugi blinked and his violet eyes slowly welled up with unknown tears.

"So…you'll die…then?" he murmured. Lucence nodded, and then her face broke out into a happy smile.

"Yes, but it's something I think both Angulóce and me are more than ready for," she explained. The said dragon slowly made his way over and next to Lucence.

"I will do the same as her," he spoke up, earning everyone's attention. Especially Atemu's.

The was silence that left his statement.

Atemu then spoke up. "Do what you two think is right," he said softly. Then, almost as a thought to himself, Atemu whispered, "I just want to, once in my life, protect something I love…"

-You always have and will- Yugi whispered back, reaching up with his right hand to gently cup Atemu's cheek. The dragon purred low, and rubbed his face into Yugi's right shoulder.

Lucence watched the two and smiled. -_It's nice to see that what I did so long ago came to something as pure as this…-_ she whispered to Angulóce, in that special frequency that Yugi nor Atemu could hear.

Angulóce nodded, beaming brightly. --_I know…--_ he paused for a second, his smile faltering slightly. --_We should bond with them now, they need to get back to the human world…I sense something dark happening outside this realm_-- he whispered. His lover nodded in agreement, and she reached forward again toward Yugi, gaining the teen attention. The young mage turned his head toward the woman, his violet eyes crisp and bright. Lucence gazed into them and smiled. '_He looks just like I did before the war…I hope the war he has to encounter does not take that sun away from his soul…' _

Yugi cocked his head to the side, blinking questionably at Lucence's stalling. Atemu also raised his head up from Yugi's shoulder and opened his ruby eyes. They stared at Lucence for a moment, and then directed themselves over to Angulóce.

Silence was bestowed over the two couples. Yugi swallowed and then let out a hesitant smile. "I'm…ready whenever you are Lucence," he said. The woman was snapped out of her semi-daze and she nodded.

"All right." The woman reached forwards more and gently placed her hands over Yugi's temples; Angulóce did the same and settled his over Atemu's. His hand brushed against Yugi's cheek as his wrists resting lightly on the teens shoulder.

-Now- Lucence started though their minds. -Angulóce and I need to have ourselves bond with you at the exact time to make sure all information and magic gets transferred into you- she said, in a way that Yugi and Atemu would be able to hear her.

-You two all right? Ready?-

Yugi cracked his right eye open and glanced down at Atemu's head hovering over his shoulder. Atemu's eyelid smoothly opened halfway and he made eye contact with his other.

Yugi blinked and slowly smiled. Atemu's ruby glistened with mirth and he slowly closed it. Yugi did the same, concentrating fully on Lucence now.

"Yup…"

"We're ready."

DMYY- I'm so mean, I didn't re-read this over for so long! D: AP Language and Composition has taken its toll on writing and me. I mean, I have to write another paper this weekend, and do stuff for IR (which is Model UN…it's like you in the UN but not…xD) like research and everything else…and I have to get ready for a conference in November called GLIMUN (Great Lakes Invitational Model UN) and I am…Afghanistan…w00t xD So yeah…

Man, I'm scared to see what I'll have to do in college…damn, when will I have time to write! D8 Oh well!

Well, PLEASE OH PLEASE review! 10 would be such a nice number to meet for this chapter, and maybe 15 ;P I won't push you, but…just please review, I do actually read every single one so…yeah:D

Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. …the end is near….TT


	35. 戦い Tatakai

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-32/?

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh:D looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 32- ****戦い　****(tatakai)**

The silver fire had yet to let up on it's wrath. All three mages stood a good few meters away from the flames, watching with awe and even fear as the blaze of silver continued to churn. Sugoroku swallowed hesitantly and glanced down at his watch. It has been almost an hour since Yugi ignited his inner power. An hour since Mizuka was striped away from Atemu's body, but she still yet to attack them. Was she actually afraid of the flames that burring her brother deep within?

Sugoroku did not have an answer to that said question. He in fact did not know what to think now. If things went 'right' his dear grandson would be dead by now, but we wasn't.

The elder one downcasts his eyes, watching the flames flick long the cement, slowly and with no pattern in it. Plum eyes shimmered with the light that the fire let off, his irises almost becoming as bright as Yugi's eyes.

Suddenly beside him, he heard a gasp. "Grandpa, it's dying down!!" Serena bellowed, happiness hinting off of her voice. Sugoroku's head whipped up to be staring at a diminishing fire.

It shrunk inward, just like a blast of power retreating to its source. The flames began to move less franticly and suddenly the flames penetrated outward. It pulsed over the mages, making each one wince and dig their feet into the ground to stay afoot. The magic passed over them. Sugoroku cracked one eye open and glanced forward to see what damage the flames did.

He blinked in surprise when he saw that absolutely nothing was burned. All the trees, the grass, everything looked as it did before.

Plum eyes traveled across the ground to rest on two bodies. He cocked his brow, and suddenly felt someone rush past him.

Serena, right as she saw both Yugi and Atemu lying on the ground, rushed right past her grandfather. She did not even ask for permission from him either. The female mage dropped to her knees before the couple and gently turned Yugi over.

The younger mage was resting over Atemu's chest, the dragon lying on his back. Serena drew Yugi off of Atemu and laid him gently on the ground next to his lover. She placed her hands out in front of herself, and gently touched her fingertips to Yugi's exterior jugular vein; she was trying to find a pulse.

She waited a second, when suddenly there was a small 'blump' under her fingers. Her face broke out into a smile. Her cousin was alive; Yugi was alive.

The boy took in a couple small breaths when suddenly he gasped, taking in a mouthful of air. Yugi's eyes snapped open, to reveal violet eyes and…

Serena felt semi-fear lace through her as she gazed upon Yugi's right eye. No longer was the eye occupied with violet but, but silver.

The younger mage took in a couple off deep breaths, and then tried sitting up. Serena immediately came to his aid and helped the boy to sit up straight.

"Yugi," she finally said, smiling. "Thank god you're alive." Yugi took in another breath and gave his cousin a toothy grin.

"Serena, you thought I was dead! Ha!" he closed his eyes for a second and opened them again.

Serena blinked questionably. "Y-Yugi, you're eye it's…" she trailed off. Yugi cocked his head to the side, now _both_ violet eyes blinking questionably.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Serena stared.

"When you woke up, you right eye was silver it's…not…anymore," she paused in her breath and then breathed out. "That's…odd," she muttered. Yugi's grin turned to a soft smile.

"If you think that's odd, trying living you life as me," he said sarcastically. Serena couldn't help but let a few chuckles pass her lips. As she was laughing, her eyes traveled over to Atemu, who was slowly sitting up as well.

The dragon yawned and stretched his arms into the air. "Mmmm, I feel so much better!" he said with a wide-open mouth. Lowering his hands, Atemu attentively prodded his chest. He slowly kept adding more pressure, when suddenly his face broke out in a gigantic smile.

"Aiiiiibou, my ribs are fine! They're healed!" Yugi turned his head to Atemu, hearing his pleased and overjoyed voice. The mage smirked.

All the while Yugi and Atemu were regaining conscious; both Sugoroku and Aokii had slowly walked over to where the couples lay. Sugoroku had stopped right behind Serena, but he did not kneel down. Aokii came alongside the woman and kneeled.

"Atemu, Lucence _did_ say that they would be healed you know," Yugi said in response to Atemu's outburst. The dragon shrugged and flung his arms into the air again.

"Mmm, I feel so wonderful!" he bellowed out again.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Love, you already said that," he drawled. Atemu lowered his hands once again and began prodding (and tickling) his little lover, completely forgetting the three mages watching them.

"Oh, so you're going to MOCK me now are you!" he smirked, and harassing his lover. Yugi squealed and gave a shout in protest, slapping his lover's hands away.

"Stop-it my yami!" he bellowed, calling his dragon 'dark' in Japanese. "We have more important things to focus our attention then you forcing yourself on me!" he said forcefully. Atemu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Aibou, I have nicknames for _you_. Not you nicknames for me!" he scoffed, crossing his arms in an undignified way. Yugi blinked once, then twice, and the boxed his lover in the ear. The dragon yelped in pain and rubbed his pointed, oversensitive appendage lightly.

"Yugi, my ears are very sensitive to sound and touch!" he growled (though semi-lovingly) and gave Yugi a small glare. The mage just gave him the cold shoulder to this glare.

"Yugi, Atemu, I think you two should take playing around for another time," Aokii muttered, emphasizing the word 'another'. Both man whipped their heads towards the teacher, faces red with embarrassment. Aokii cocked his eyebrow to their faces, hiding a small smirk.

"Yugi, what you said earlier," Sugoroku cut in. Amethyst and ruby eyes turned toward the elder. Yugi inclined his head for his grandfather to continue. "You said _Lucence_. What…do you mean by that?" he asked, plum eyes catching on a slight glow. Yugi blinked, and his eyes suddenly took on a delightful glow.

"Grandpa, I can use it!" he chirped happily, his eyes closing in glee. Sugoroku raised his right brow, confused.

"What do you mean Yugi?" he asked. The younger one let his smile widen, and he moved his arm out at its fullest length in front of himself. He was silent for a moment, his face twisting up in concentration.

Suddenly a silver fire appeared in his hand. Yugi blinked, coming back to reality, and smiled up at his grandfather. "See?" he moved his arm towards the elder, as if he was presenting a gift. Sugoroku stared.

"Yugi…h-how…" he stuttered, trailing off in awe. Yugi smiled and drew himself so he was on his knees, and then stood at his full height; the silver fire in his hand disappeared. All the others around and behind him followed suite.

"Somehow…Lucence and Angulóce, ya know the ones you told us about in the prophesy, their," Yugi paused for a second, trying to think of the right words. "Their spirits have been reserved for all these years in a different realm! Somehow…when I used her…my magic, it transported Atemu and me there, to the realm where they were for all these years." Yugi rubbed the back of his head, hoping the censure his grandfather was going to subject him will not be so unpleasant. His story was a little far fetched. Sugoroku raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Yugi, are you alright? Are you sure you weren't delusional?" he asked. The teen was talking in a way that threw logic (well, logic to mages) and rational meaning out the window. Yugi jutted out his bottom lip, disapproved of his grandfathers statement.

"I'm perfectly fine grandpa, I wasn't delusional!" he bellowed. The information that Yugi just threw at his elder did not seem to sink in. Sugoroku still did not seem to believe Yugi.

Behind the infuriated mage, crisp crimson eyes were left to scan the area around them. Atemu blinked as he glanced to the right and sent out a pulse of magic.

He detected nothing.

The dragon craned his head back over to the left and his dark aura pulsed over the trees and grass. Still, the dragon sensed nothing. His eyelids slowly fell, narrowing his crimson irises and allowing his darkened pupil to widen.

Silence strung the air, and Atemu finally turned toward Yugi and his company. All but his lover was staring at Atemu, a perplexed emotion clear in their eyes.

"Atemu," Aokii began. "Didn't you tell us that you _can't_ do magic in you human form just an hour ago?" The teacher placed his hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer. Atemu, not all that surprised by the question, answered with ease.

"I couldn't do magic in my human form an hour ago, you're right," Atemu then chuckled. "Has any of Yugi's words made it into your heads?" he asked, sarcastic humor hinting off of his voice. Aokii made a small grunting noise in the back of his throat and turned his head to the side. The mage in a nervous like way ran his hands through his shorter hair. Atemu smirked.

"Yugi's telling the truth you three, if he wasn't then how the hell would I be able to use my magic?" The three mages blinked and most of them glanced to the side. Atemu took in a deep breath and then slowly let the air out through his nose.

The dragon's right ear twitched back, and Atemu immediately turned his head to the side, his eyes widening; the dragon was trying to open up his vision and see all that could be seen. He raised his head in a regal way, ears twitching back and forth.

All the mages watched the dragon's movements hesitantly, and slowly, the dragon turned back toward them. His crimson eyes flickered over to Yugi, and they made eye contact.

--I believe Mizuka has caught my sent, I can sense her coming closer-- he paused and smiled. --I think it's about time we try out our new abilities eh?-- Yugi blinked and he smirked. He turned slowly, his right iris twisting into silver.

"Maybe…" he muttered out loud, and then grinned. -I can sense her too- he announced. Atemu nodded and suddenly his body jolted up, and he whipped his head to the side again. This time instead of just sniffing the air, he sent out a pulse of magic.

There was a moment of silence, till another dark aura came flying toward him. Atemu felt the magic run right into his mind and he winced. Reaching up to grab his head lightly, the dragon's face twisted up into that of a scowl.

--Oooh man, her aura is dark…man, dark, dark red…usually it's like a dark blue or green. Hikari, she's _not_ happy-- The dragon muttered. Yugi's grin slowly diminished.

-It's not her usual _evil_ mad…is it?- Yugi asked, walking up and stand next to his lover. The tone of his voice held a hesitant covered up fear. Sugoroku, who could not hear any of their conversation, watched the two hesitantly. His calloused hands grasped onto one another. His hands tightened as sweat began to slip over them.

He may not be able to hear his grandson and Atemu, but by god, he could defiantly sense that aura. Sugoroku felt the darkness wash over his inner eye and he could see the color of it. The swirling, churning dark red pulsed wildly, sending out the displeasure of its owner.

He swallowed hesitantly.

Yugi cocked his head to the side, trying to read out Mizuka's confusing, raging aura. -Atemu, she's completely lost in anger…what do you think could have happened to make her this angry?- Yugi asked, reaching over and gently placing his hand over Atemu's arm. White skin met bronze and Atemu felt Goosebumps run all over his skin from the contact.

He breathed in and gently reached up to grasp Yugi's fingers inside his own. He squeezed the appendage lightly. --Maybe when you pushed her out of my body, she was hurt somehow, or maybe because this was unexpected and Mizuka hates to be challenged in any way-- the dragon paused for a moment, and then let out a slow breath through his nose.

Yugi blinked and directed a worry filled look over at his lover. -You all right?- he asked. Atemu blinked and smiled lightly.

--I-- he paused and directed his eyes to the ground. --I am a bit…afraid-- he finally answered, an embarrassed look crossing over his face. Yugi was silent, but then the younger one smiled and leaned his head over Atemu's shoulder. He closed his eyes, breathed in slowly, and then gently blew out.

-I know…I am too, but you don't need to be embarrassed about that Atemu- he whispered. The dragon swallowed and smiled.

--I know. It's just that, I have to protect you-- crimson eyes traveled from the ground to Yugi's face. --I feel as if I have been afraid for most of my life, I like having this 'confidence'-- he explained. Yugi nodded and drew away from Atemu's body. His hands delicately brushed over the other's arm and then lowered to the side.

"Then how about we beat away those fears then," Yugi said softly. Atemu gave him a bemused look. The younger one laughed lightly at it, "Atemu, common…sometimes facing you're fears in battle." Then though their mind, -like Mizuka for example-

"Can get ride of them," the mage finished. Atemu raised his right brow.

After a moment of silence, the dragon smirked. He drew his body away from Yugi and created some distance between them. The sound of the dragon's bare feet over the ground echoed through the desolate park. Atemu finally stopped when he was right on the edge of the trees, his eyes locked with Yugi's.

At first, Yugi was slightly confused on Atemu's retreat to the other side of the stone pathway. Then the dragons eyes lock onto his own, and younger sighed in understanding.

Atemu craned his head up slightly and then snapped it down, his demon eyes narrowed. Wind billowed around Atemu, whipping his hair into his face and allowing the dragon to lose his smirk.

Atemu closed his eyes.

The wind died down, and silence was left over the field.

Yugi cocked his head to the side, blinking as he watched his lover transform. Violet eyes widened a fraction and the mage smiled.

Suddenly, Atemu's eyes clenched together tighter and rounded his back over. His clawed hands reached around to grasp his shoulder blades. Yugi's smiled slowly diminished as he watched. Atemu growled and reared his head up, two great wings bursting from right under his shoulder blades.

A light wine escaped the dragon's throat as his hands slowly morphed into claws and leg-like appendages. The dark one's head elongated, and Atemu's body slowly lengthened.

The whole transformation seemed to go so slowly in Yugi's eyes, but right as Atemu's face stopped looking human, the whole animals body seemed to just appear. Atemu snapped his head up and shook out his body.

Never will this transformation cease to amaze Yugi. The mage watched as his lover shook out his elegant head, whiskers floating over the air like they defied gravity all together. The dragon opened his eyes and craned his head around to look at his wings. They fluttered lightly and swiftly opened up to their full length. Yugi could hear some slight gasps of surprise from behind him, coming especially from Serena.

Yugi glanced over at the three. All of the mages were staring at Atemu with amazement. Yugi doubted they have ever seen a dragon transform, considering the Motou family is so against the dragons. He did not know if Serena was able to see Atemu do it that one time, so long ago. Yugi blinked, and directed his eyes away from his family. Oh how long ago it was, Yugi could hardly believe it. Yugi directed his eyes back to his grandfather and mentally scoffed and twisted his head back to Atemu, whose eyes had shown he had clearly heard the scoff that Yugi made.

--A little testy today aren't we?-- he inquired with a mental smirk. Yugi rolled his head and treaded toward Atemu.

-Just be quiet you- he jabbed the dragon in the head. Atemu purred low in his throat, and butted Yugi's hand back.

--Hey now, no hitting the cute dragon-- he smirked. Yugi gave him a mock glare, his hands clutching onto Atemu's mane.

-Can you tell how far away she is?- Yugi asked, gently stroking the dragon and the rubbing his fingers under Atemu's chin. Atemu wined low in his throat, and closed his eyes in contentment.

--Mmm…well, just about a mile away-- he answered, his wine turning to a delectable purr. Yugi nodded and slowly removed his hand from the dragon's neck to wind it up to the mane.

-I believe we have a war to prevent- he paused and then banged his head onto Atemu's side. -When this is done, remind me to not go into dramatic script writing…- he muttered. Atemu laughed loudly in their mind, and on the outside rumbled in the back of his throat; the noise sounded like a chuckle. He then slowly recovered and lovingly nuzzled his lights stomach.

--Oh, hikari, you are so weird sometimes…-- he purred now. --That's why I love you so--

Yugi had glanced down at the dragon's head and laughed lightly. -Atemu let me remind you to never go into romantic script writing- Atemu cracked his eye open and gave Yugi a mock glare. Yugi just laughed more and hosted himself onto the dragons back. Atemu made a snort, and craned his head around to blow some air on Yugi's feet.

--Give me some warning would ya? Might not notice, but when you suddenly have one hundred and twenty pounds jump on your back, it's kinda knocks off my balance-- Atemu scolded, but there was a hint of humor behind it.

Yugi blinked and his eyelids dropped. -Atemu, for one: sorry for not giving you a warning. Two: I am one hundred and sixteen pounds thank you very much!- he stuck his nose in the air. Atemu blinked once, and then gave his wings a hard flap. Yugi let out a shocked shout, and fell forward on the animals back; he grasped the mane for dear life.

Finally getting over his shock, Yugi sat up and glared at an innocent dragon's face.

"What the hell was that for!?" he bellowed with his real voice. Atemu blinked and cocked his head to the side; clearly saying "I have no idea _what_ you are talking about." Yugi sat up straighter and crossed his arms.

"You do to!" he retorted. Atemu rolled his eyes and beat his wings once, then twice. Yugi, getting the message leaned down slightly and grasped onto Atemu's mane.

The dragon craned his neck upwards and suddenly the two of them were airborne. Yugi could see the trees become smaller, and he also could she the distraught and shocked faces of his relatives and teacher.

He smiled and let his eyes close, feeling the wind in his face. -Mmm…sometimes I wish I could fly…- he whispered. Atemu blinked and his one eye traveled back to glance at Yugi.

--You don't know a spell that will let you?-- he asked, confused. Yugi shook his head, all the while petting Atemu's side.

-No, never learned one, and I don't have the time to really learn and prefect one…besides- he held up his right hand to his face. -I have Lucence's magic now…I think that's enough- his smile broadened and the mage turned his head back forward.

"So Atemu, where do you think we'll find Mizuka? I can still sense her, but it doesn't seem to be getting any stronger." Yugi reached over to his right arm and scratched it absently. Atemu grunted and tossed his head upwards.

--I really can't say hikari-- he answered. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes in semi exhaustion.

-Not that this sounds weird or anything, but making love and only getting two hours of sleep, gaining some super strong ancient power and going off to fight someone all in one night…damn, making love made me tired…- he murmured, rubbing his eyes. Yugi could hear Atemu chuckle through their minds.

Yugi yelped as Atemu suddenly flung his neck back, stopping himself. Yugi could feel the dragon's wings beating wildly and the dragon let out a screech of annoy and fear. Yugi, after regaining his balance somewhat, raised his head to see why Atemu had stopped so suddenly. His eyes widened, mouth falling open.

"Holy…shit..." he stuttered out, as he stared right into the cockpit of an army helicopter. -Do NOT tell me Mizuka has already shown herself to the humans!!!!!!!!- Yugi screamed, hands griping his hair. Atemu growled.

--She mostly likely attacked one of the bases…no other reason for random helicopters of the Air Force to be flying around L.A.-- he trailed off, and let out a annoyed grunt. Yugi scoffed and crossed his arms. He blew one of his bangs out of his face, and sat up straighter on Atemu's back.

"_Attention sir, please lower your flying device to the ground!"_ came the loud voice from a speaker in the helicopter. Atemu growled.

--Flying device!? What the hell, are these humans that narrow-minded?-- Atemu yelled. --How can they not see I'm a breathing animal here?-- the dragon twisted his head to the side and blew out, aggravated. Yugi nodded.

"Man…I thought after finding a dragon and now seeing us, they should believe. Guess not, eh…oh well," Yugi lifted his hand, so his arm was straight in front of his body. -Sorry human, but I have more important things to do then play 20 questions-

"Byebye." Yugi's eyes glowed silver and he snapped his fingers closed. A great silver tempest erupted from his fist, charging straight into the helicopter. Strings of silver magic wrapped around the blade, bringing it to an abrupt stop. Yugi could hear the human inside screaming and then suddenly jumping out, a parachute on his back.

"Well, at least I didn't have to kill him…" Yugi muttered as he watched the copter start plummeting to the ground while the human hung there, gently floating down. Yugi quirked his eyebrow, silver eye's brightening. "Hopefully he doesn't land right in that fire." Atemu grunted.

--Stupid Air Force-- he blew air into his mouth and then let out though his nose. Yugi chuckled lightly.

-Amen to that…now- the mage glanced around the abandoned street they were currently hovering over. -If the Air Force is all the way over here, they must have spotted Mizuka. What do you think Atemu?- Yugi glanced down at his lover face. The dragon's eyes were locked forward, pupils small and eyes wide. Yugi cocked his head to the side. -Atemu?-

--Not just Mizuka aibou-- Atemu began, swallowing. --Mizuka's army…--

Yugi blinked and glanced up to follow Atemu's gaze. His breath got caught in his throat and the mage reached up to clutch his chest. "Well…then, THAT explains why they Air Force was just wandering the streets of…L.A…just a bit…" he muttered. Atemu nodded slowly.

About a half-mile down the Beltline stood Mizuka. She was grinning, but, it was different then all other times Yugi had seen her grin. It wasn't the "I'm in the mood to torture" look; it was the "I'm in the mood to kill" grin.

Yugi swallowed, and lightly brushed his sweat off of his brow. "Damn…I thought…I thought we could ya know…do a one-on-one deal," he rasped out, voice becoming higher pitched as his throat tightened. Atemu craned his neck, ears laying back.

--Same aibou-- he griped.

Mizuka smirked widened almost up to her eyes. "Look's like they found my surprise," she murmured, turning her head to face the line of dragons behind her. One in particular, came out of the line and walked up to Mizuka. His face was thin, and more lizard like Atemu's head. Horns jutted out of his brow and silver spikes ran down his back. The dragon had a smooth gait, his legs muscular and bulky. His body was a scaly dark, grayish green, with tiger like orange stripes running down his body. The tail of this dragon was long and boney. The end of the appendage was covered in spikes like a dinosaur might have.

--So, is that Atemu?-- the dragon asked, raising his grey head. Mizuka nodded.

--Yup, that's him-- she turned back to the dragon. --Looks a lot different now, don't he cousin?-- she asked. The dragon behind her nodded his head.

--Yes…many of his scars are gone. Especially the mental ones…pheh, Mizuka, I thought you got him down enough back then, that he would have committed suicide by now-- he smirked. Mizuka's happy face vanished, leaving a growling animalistic feature in its presence.

--I did…but _he_ changed that-- she growled. The dragon beside her lowered his neck and head so it was eye level with Mizuka.

--Him?-- he asked. Mizuka nodded.

--Yeah, him. Yugi Hikari Motou, family name: Shunet-- she declared smoothly. The dragon beside her jerked his head back, almost as if burned.

He blinked, eyes wide. --You mean the last male of the Motou family line!? But, what did he do?-- the dragon asked.

Mizuka growled and swiped at the dragon next to her with her sharpened nails. --Yugi is Atemu's lover you mother fucker!-- she hissed, irritation pulsing off of her. The dragon reared back and snorted.

She growled more and whipped back to face the two that were sill a good way away. --Yugi brought Atemu back from the brink of death, Yugi showed Atemu a reason to live…-- her eyes narrowed and fists clenched. --Yugi was the other key to the prophecy that I tried to stop Atemu from completing-- she spit to the side and growled. --The son of a bitch gained the power of Lucence--

The dragon next to her tossed his head. --Sounds like he's Mr. Special-- he rumble deep in his throat.

Mizuka sighed and ran her hand through her hair. --As is Atemu. I can sense Atemu gained new power as well. I've searched his mind, and his mental block is much, much better then it was just an hour ago when I took over his body-- she let her eyes narrow. --And that little bitch Yugi pushed me out…man, I am going to be so happy to kill that little runt in front of Atemu-- the female began to laugh. "Mmm, I have it all planed out too…heh, Atemu is just so FUN to torture…he has the more outrageous reactions," she placed her hands over her hips and turned to her cousin. "Oi cousin, remember when I burned all his little wooden dolls, heh…he tried to attack me in his dragon form," she began to laugh louder. "It was hilarious!" Mizuka moved one of her hands to her lips. "I really do wonder what he will do if I burn another precious thing to him, like that little mage of his…" the dragon trailed off, a leer forming over her lips.

The dragon snorted. --Well, I'm ready when you are Mizuka…I can still smell humans around here and it's annoying me, I just want to see them dead-- he turned around and walked back into line. Mizuka nodded, a mischievous glint forming in her eyes.

She was silent for a while, pondering over a silent decision. Finally, she nodded again and grinned. "Mhm…I think that this idea is just what I need…"

DMYY- Hey I've gotten TWO chapters out before Thanksgiving! w00t, beat my deadline! X3 So…um, yeah…Not gona spoil it, but alas, Shisou-Hiryuu is coming to an end UU Sorry ppl, but everything has an ending. Though, it might not be for a long while, cuz this next chapter is gona be really, really long….like super long cuz I gota fit a good lota points and action in it so…yeah. It will be a bit longer, but hey. What can ya do. Also, duh, had to ad the air force! DUH, I mean…ok, and what would America do if some magical dragons started attacking LA? Heeelllo, Air FORCE! xD It does make sense, I mean the government would so something!

Anyway, how did ya like? Good, bad, ok? Please review, I want to hit the 400 review mark, only 20 more and I'm there! Now, I don't think I'll hit it with this chapter, but after the next one maybe? please? does puppy dog eyes

Anywho, please REVIEW! PLEASE:D Buttons right down there! Hope you enjoyed the chapter:D


	36. Battle of Fates

Title- ShisouHiryuu

Part-33/33

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warning- Yaoi…um…killings, demon things, and…yeah ; Using Atemu as well, not Yami.

Genre- Romance I think…some sad stuff and all…

Parings- YugixAtemu and maybe some others

Disclaimer- I do own Yugioh:D looks around the area Oh fine…I don't! ;-;

Summary- Young Yugi is a freshman at collage. Everything is new, and he is struggling slightly to become comfortable with his surroundings. Having to contain his family secret as well, he becomes stressed. One day, he runs into a young sophomore, who has some secrets of his own that intertwine with Yugi's. And soon, secrets will be reveled and some for the better good and pure happiness and others drawing the darkness closer and closer.

**Chapter 33- Battle of Fates**

One elegant coal brow quirked, lids narrowed, and irises darken. That look Mizuka just gave them was sending chills up and down his spine. He didn't want to know what that looks meant.

Then again, he probably already knew.

Yugi groaned and leaned forward over Atemu's back, slowly running his fingers through the fiery black mane. A keening noise rumbled from Atemu's throat.

--Nervous hikari?-- he asked. The teen did not answer, and turned his head to the side.

-Yeah…but…then again no- he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, not knowing how to word what he wanted to be told. "I have no idea," he finally began, "how to fight…in a war. In a battle, I've never even done playful fighting when I was young. How am I supposed to do this?" he murmured, his silver iris flickering into violet again. Atemu snorted and shook his head.

--Just do what you know and what others have taught you. Don't worry; you're stronger then them, we'll win love-- Atemu's eyes graced over Yugi's form, showing reassurance and understanding. Yugi stared and rose up on Atemu's back. Brushing a strand of hair from his face, he raised his arm to shoulder length out in front of himself. Violet eyes blast into a fiery silver as a sword appeared in Yugi's right hand. It was hoary color, quite unlike before when Yugi summoned this sword. No fire surrounded it, and it was any old medieval sword. The mage brought the weapon back to his side and gave a nod with his head.

Atemu, though confused, complied. Wings flap, sending a gust of wind downward, and the beast rose. Crimson eyes glistened as the dragon reared his head and took the dive.

Dark golden eyes gleamed as she watched her opponents dive down for an attack. "Mmm…" she licked her dry lips subconsciously. "I believe my dear brother is in way over his head this time…hehe, cousin," she hollered behind her to the other dragon. "Why don't you and you're friends greet our dear relative." The gray dragon gave a snort in reply and treaded forward. He raised his head, eyes narrowing gleefully.

Great elastic like wings spread out from behind his shoulder blade and the dragon took flight. Two other dragons shot off behind him.

The gray one ascended at great speeds, and he was almost at the altitude Atemu and Yugi were. His eyes glistened and he let out a hot breath. Pumping his wings downward, the dragon twisted his head to the side and suddenly flung it forward. A great burst of white magic burst from the beast's mouth, heading straight for Yugi.

The mage fell back and swung his blade forward in an attempt to decrease the intensity of the attack. It barley faltered in it's power and Yugi was pushed over the side of Atemu's shoulder's.

--Aibou!-- Demon red eyes flickered back and Atemu immediately swung around dove to catch his light. Yugi landed with a loud thud on the dragon's shoulders.

-Damnit, I guess…- he paused to regain his balance. -Attacking head on is not a good idea- Atemu shorted and tossed his head.

--No shit!-- he growled, giving the gray dragon a glare. The other stared back with just as much loathe, and breathed out heavily through his nose. Atemu narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth to the other. The grey one swung his head to the side and raised his lips to show his canines as well. Atemu blinked and closed his mouth, barley rearing his head back. He made a low guttural sound in his throat --He's looking for a challenge-- he muttered, off-handily.

Yugi took in a deep breath, and the let it out gradually.

The grey dragon raised his 'brow' questionably. --What in the world are you waiting for…?-- he thought. The other was just hovering there, baring his teeth to show dominance. The grey one almost laughed. His silly cousin, kill him? It was laughable to even the most idiotic of dragons.

Atemu made a spitting like motion, and suddenly dived again at the opposing dragons. The grey one rolled his eyes. --Seems like Atemu never learns…Oi!-- he bellowed to the other dragons behind him. --Kill the yami no ryuu! No mercy!-- The beasts behind him snorted and many immediately took flight.

Silver eyes gleamed, and a smirk graced demon lips.

Cold eyes watched as the mage leaps off of the shadow dragons back. Yugi dived through the air, wind whistling through his ears. He raised his hand up, sword ready and bursting into silver flames. The one dragon in the front of the pack let out an anguished screech as fire and medal sliced right down the middle of his body. The beast right behind that one let out a roar and opened his mouth wide, magic spinning into a fiery flame inside the cavern.

Yugi smirked, his body suddenly no longer falling but sitting on Atemu's back. The dragon paused for a moment for the mage to catch his breath and then shot forward, sharpened canines biting down onto the dragon's neck. Atemu snorted and ripped back, tearing the veins and arteries right out of the beings neck. Yugi stood now, and ran forward over his lover's head and onto the dragons falling body. He spirited along the corpse, until he got to the tail. The mage flexed his legs and pushed off of the animal's body, landing on a live dragons back.

This particular dragon was a deep plum color, his scales casting off a royal red shimmer. Wide eyes flickered back to Yugi and wild silver eyes locked with the animals own. Spinning his sword so it was facing down, Yugi plunged the weapon into the animals shoulder. An inhuman shriek tore from the animal's mouth as he tried to buck and throw Yugi off. The one with the silver eyes ripped his blade out of the dragon and did a back flip off the animal. Headfirst, Yugi plummeted towards the ground.

Atemu shot into the air, trying to shake off a chasing dragon. He growls low, and suddenly turns to face his opponent. He opened his great jaws, and a burst of shadow magic erupted from the orifice. The one behind him evaded the attack, smirking in amusement. He beats his wings and shoots upward. Atemu rears back, flapping his wings up to push him down and evade the other. Shooting up, the dragon suddenly twits and plummets.

Atemu growled and watched as the being came ever closer. Suddenly, the dragon's head snapped down, as if a massive weight just rammed into his back. Atemu raised his eyes to see the hilt of a sword jutting right out of the junction between the neck and skull of the dragon. Crimson eyes blinked with amusement, and he watched Yugi pull his sword out and leap off of the descending dead corpse. Atemu swoops under and the mage as gracefully as he could, landed over the other shoulders. The dragon swooped sideways and shot down toward the ground once again.

"Well, well well…" Mizuka murmured, fingers brushing over his chin. "They seem to be holding their own…hnm," She directed her gaze towards her cousin who was still hovering at least three yards off of the ground in front of her. --Kill Yugi in anyway possible. Make sure Atemu is hurt-- she smirked. --But let him suffer a bit…--

The grey one snorted and beat his scale-like wings. He met Atemu head on.

Mouths wide, fangs clashing, and an all out animalistic battle began. Atemu bit down on his cousin's neck, the other slashed his claws along his opponent's stomach. Yugi all the while was waiting for the opportune moment to leap onto the grey ones back.

Atemu nipped at his cousin's neck and locked his jaws. Silver eyes flashed and the young mage sprinted forward to jump and land over the grey ones shoulders. He raised his blade high, about to thrust the sword into the dragon's ribcage, when out of the corner of his eye he could see Atemu lost his grip on the dragon.

Cold demon eyes locked with Yugi's, and his vision went white. A blast of magic rammed into Yugi's chest, right under his clavicle bones. He couldn't breathe, move, or defend; he body was completely paralyzed. He was falling with no way to cast a spell.

The grey one growled, amused, and shot forward to lock his jaws around Yugi's prone body, immediately crushing the tiny bones that occupied it. Right as his teeth surrounded the teen, he was roughly jerked back as Atemu's own teeth bit right into his vein. The dragon screeched and tied to fight Atemu off. The shadow dragon growled and latched his claws onto the chest of the cousin and began ripping at the skin. He shook his head wildly, forcing his teeth to break skin and suddenly a loud cracking sound snapped through the air.

Atemu let the dead one to fall out of his grasp and beat his wings wildly and feverishly, forcing himself to "sprint" towards Yugi. The dragon could see that Yugi's body was recovering from the magic, for he made no motion to cast an indication.

The ground came ever closer.

Was he going to make it?

Atemu growled, fear entering him. If Yugi hit the ground he would for sure die, not even a mage could take that fierce of an impact. His body twisted and, wings beat so hard that his joints were beginning to feel as if they were on fire.

The boy's legs were right in front of his nose. Just a little more; so close, so very close.

The ground was less then 10 yards away. Atemu grunted in fear. Also, he could see the flick of scales and dragon-like colors shooting off from the ground. Atemu stretched his neck out and gave one last hard flap. He opened his mouth and bit down on Yugi's shit.

Making sure that the fabric wouldn't rip; Atemu shot forward, barley avoiding the hard, cold cement ground. Though tired, the shadow dragon still beat his wings, shooting upwards to hover over a skyscraper. He gently placed Yugi on the building. The mage fell to the ground, groaning as pain shot up his arms and across his shoulders.

Atemu took in a breath and let it slowly escape his lips. --Dear god aibou…I really thought I wasn't going to catch you…-- he murmured. Shaking his regal head, Atemu gently nudged Yugi's shoulder. Suddenly, the mage screamed, body withering in pain. Atemu reared back, alarmed.

The mage let out a hiss of pain, and cracked his eyes open to stare into resentful crimson eyes. -Sorry…it…really did hurt…- he turned his head to he was staring away from Atemu. 'How could I let this happen…he hit my right there, right fucking there…' he growled into his mind, and closed his eyes in pain.

Atemu blinked, ears folding down in anxiety and submissive manner. --Hikari…are you…-- he trailed off, eyes fearful.

Right ear flicked up and to the right. Someone was coming they had to keep moving. Mizuka wanted Yugi dead, and she was going to keep sending dragons out again and again to kill him.

Atemu walked forward and leaned down so he was almost lying on the ground. --Hikari get on me, we have to keep moving. This is a battle, we can't sit still!-- he urged.

Yugi cracked his eye open, remorse filled within them. -I…can't…-- he muttered. Atemu's ears perked forward and his eyes widened.

--…Wh-what do you mean hikari?-- he breathed. Yugi rolled his head so it was almost buried into the ground.

-My arms are paralyzed, that grey dragon hit me just in the right spot- he chocked out, tears beginning to run down his face. -I can't…fucking move them!!!!- Atemu reared back again at Yugi's outburst. He blinked, and glanced to his right at oncoming dragons, then back to Yugi. The dragon swallowed, and tried to dry his wet throat.

'W-what do I-I do….?' He whispered, eyes flickering from the dragons to his lover and back and forth. The dragon bit his lip, body tensing. Turing back to Yugi he opened his mouth and griped the teen's shirt. Lifting Yugi up Atemu craned his neck around and gently placed Yugi over his shoulders. Yugi plopped down, but gave his lover a confused look.

-Atemu, I can't…!-

--Yes you can-- Atemu cut him off. --Holds on with your legs just…try-- he said softly, beating his wings. Yugi leaned forward, his arms flopping over Atemu's neck. He squeezed his legs together; giving Atemu the signal he was ready. The dragon nodded and beat his wings down.

The rose off of the building, and the dragon the shot left. He could sense the other dragons gaining speed. Atemu growled menacingly, but his eyes showed fear. He dived down, attempting to evade the army that was coming ever so closer.

He could hear Yugi hiss behind him in shock, as the teen almost lost his balance. Atemu beat his wings downward hard and shot back to level flying.

He dodged around a building, and the dragons followed. He swooped up and then down; he never gained any distance between him and the dragons. Atemu eyes darted from side to side, trying to find an escape rout. They were closing in, and Yugi was useless if the dragons got in biting distance of him. Atemu swallowed and suddenly his eyes snapped open.

He turned his head downward, to where the magic was coming from. Eyes widen, and mouth hangs open, agape.

The being below him grinned; her sapphire eyes twinkled with understanding and mirth. The mage grinned and she swooped up to hover beside the dragon and his carrier. Her deep ocean blue wings beat heavily, the wind billowing through her hair and across the shimmering feathers. She flew over to now over above Atemu and reached down.

Yugi could feel himself being lifted into the air by strong, feminine hands. He craned his head around to be face to face with a human face. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt the heat of Atemu's body underneath him leave. The teen gasped. His eyes shot up to lock with relived crimson eyes. Suddenly, without any notice, Atemu grunted and dived downward, and spun around to face the dragons. Serena watched with grief, and quickly spun her head around to dive down towards the ground.

"W-Wait!" Yugi bellowed. "Serena, wait!!" Yugi craned his head backward, trying to see Atemu and the others, but they had already turned a corner. They were out of sight. "Serena, what about Atemu, what about Atemu!!" he screamed, trying to pound his hands into her arms, only to soon realize that the limps did absolutely nothing. Yugi's eyes filled with fear and a desperate emotion. 'That's…right…' he murmured, eyes glazed over, turning forward. 'All I was doing was slowing Atemu down…because…I just…' tears of frustration filled his eyes. 'Why in the world did I think I could do this?' he thought wretchedly. Serena, here arms still clutching to Yugi's small form glanced down at her cousin.

"Yugi…I'm sorry, but we need to get you to the ground where I can fix you up," she then smiled and winked. Yugi looked up with a forlorn expression. "Nothing is ever hopeless."

Yugi blinked, bewildered, and soon directed his attention to the ground again. Serena glided over the pavement, away from the army and battle. Slowly, she began to descend so she was just hovering above the ground. Serena rounded her body so it was upright and gently landed on. She took a moment to gain her footing, and then set Yugi down on the grass. The mage groaned, his arms flopping to his side uselessly.

Serena's eyes took on a concerned glow, as she flung her hands to the side making her sapphire wings disappear. The elder kneeled in front of her cousin. "Here," she murmured, gently taking Yugi's arms and laying them as comfortable as she could at Yugi's side.

Bright eyes watched her every movement. She finished and moved back. Yugi stared at her for a moment, then directed his eyes to the ground. "…Thanks," he finally said. Serena waved her hands.

"No problem. Now, let me see…" she trailed off as her hands began sliding up and down Yugi's arm, a deep golden glow emitting from her palms.

She blinked and drew her hands away. "He got you close, but just enough away that I can temporarily heal it up. However, if they hit you again, I will have no power to even temporarily heal you. Also," she added. "When this is all…done, you will have to see a Elder Sage back at the main house, for they can help," Serena explained. Yugi nodded.

"Do what ever you can…please," he added the last word pleadingly, his eyes glancing behind to where they left Atemu. Serena nodded and placed her hands back on Yugi's arms; she began muttering a spell and her hands shone a light greenish color.

"This'll take a little while," she muttered. Yugi nodded, both of the trailing off into silence.

Yugi swallowed hesitantly, "Where's…grandpa and sensei?" he asked. Serena smiled.

"I think they have finally realized that they should do whatever then can to help you and you're partner. Last I saw them, they were heading up the road to where the dragon army is," Serena explained. Yugi blinked, his eyes widening with each blink.

"They're…helping…Atemu?" he breathed, awe clearly hinting off of every one of his words. Serena nodded, her hands traveling up to Yugi's shoulder.

"Yup…I think," she paused for a moment, her hands staling. "I think both of them just needed a little push…a whole dragon army trying to take over the world," she said sarcastically, her hands moving again and a cocky grin over her face. Yugi couldn't help but let a stray laugh pass his smiling lips.

"Arigato Serena," he murmured. Serena smile widened.

"As I recall from my training with Aokii, that means 'Thank You', am I correct?" she asked. Yugi laughed lightly again.

"Yes; yes it does."

--------

The wind whistled through his ears as he took another dive towards the ground and swerving to the right to avoid the oncoming dragons. Atemu ducked under some low power lines, his eyes glancing back to see that the others were almost on his tail. Growing in annoyance, Atemu swooped up and then down again.

He spun downward, spinning through an alleyway and into what should be a busy and packed highway. Now, it was desolate, barren, and neither car nor human could be seen anywhere.

'For the better anyway,' Atemu muttered in his mind, craning his head around and opening his mouth to shoot a blast of shadow magic at his opponents. He managed to knock one down. Atemu grunted in accomplishment and dived yet again to, avoiding heading straight first into the ground with profound talent. Two behind him missed that calculation and ran right into the pavement, allowing a few laughs to pass Atemu's lips. He directed his eyes forward, the crimson ablaze with confidence and bravery.

That emotion passed as soon as it arrived as Atemu's eyes were now occupied with fear. He beat his wings wildly, trying to slow himself down from running straight into Mizuka. How could he not tell he had gone in a circle, how, HOW? A screech tore from his lips as his body suddenly went numb, his limbs no longer at his command.

Atemu flapped his wings slower now and gently landed on the ground in front of his sister. Though his body showed obedience, Atemu's eyes were full of hatred and disgust.

He growled at her. --Let me GO MIZUKA!-- he screamed, forcing his will against the strong magic. Nothing happened. Atemu continued to struggle inwardly, as on the outside he was as still as stone.

Mizuka watched him with little fascination and then smirked. --There is no way that you will be able to get out of this one brother of mine. Yugi is not here…you're advantage over me has been taken-- her smirk grew, --out of the picture-- Atemu's struggling faltered and his eyes snapped opened to stare at Mizuka fearfully.

--You didn't…-- he murmured. --No, he got helped by Serena he…!--

--We shot her down-- Mizuka mumbled, crossing her arms and turning her body to the side. --Killed the woman and her little 'package'-- Mizuka leered inwardly, loving this game; oh did she love to play this one. If Atemu had any control, he would have ripped that woman's head off right there.

Was she telling the truth? She never does, never has, why believe her now? Why? It's just a mind game she's playing, one that she always plays! Atemu tried to clench his teeth, but they did nothing. --You're…lying-- he ground out, eyes showing pure and utter loath for the woman standing in front of him. --I know, I KNOW he is alive. Yugi would not fall to one of your weak soldiers!-- Atemu in his mind spit to the side. --Tch, not even you Mizuka could beat him now…and…-- Atemu paused for a moment, gaining more confidence. --And, you can't-- his jaw twitched, and his legs began shaking. --Beat…me…either….!-- Atemu's head began craning upward, his crimson eyes flashing an unholy and powerful red.

Mizuka smirk was beginning to falter.

--You cannot…control me anymore!!-- Atemu growled, then suddenly let out a deep guttural sound, mixed between a roar and a scream. His wings twitched and suddenly looked as if they snapped out of some invisible holding fabric. They beat proudly, and Atemu arched his back up, breaking through the invisible spell that bound him.

He shook his head regally and soon directed his wild, fire spirited eyes towards his sister. --If you don't remember _sister_-- he hissed treading forward toward her. --I gained a new power, and my magic…is no longer as weak as when I was living at home-- Atemu continued forward, Mizuka not moving a step. She had lost her cockey smirk, which was now replaced with an annoyed frown.

"Yes brother, I am well aware of that; but don't you go talking _down_ to me anytime soon," she spat, allowing her arms to fall freely to her sides. Atemu smirked and shot forward, mouth wide, fangs glistening. Mizuka jumped back, a ball of magic appearing in her hand. Atemu missed her and slide to a stop.

Mizuka's smirk came back, and launched the magic. Atemu's head whipped around, his crimson eyes widening. An elongated screech tore from his lips, as the dragon was barley able to avoid the blast. The golden magic seared across his side, burning the blackened fur and skin. Atemu howled, sidestepping to avoid having a hard and unwanted collision with the ground. His legs shook in pain, and his vision has begun to fuzz.

"If I do recall, _brother,_" Mizuka waltz up next to his head, hand raised. "You said you were stronger than me now," her smirk widened as she brought her fist down on the dragons forehead. A startled shriek ripped though the once clear air as the animal was brought to the ground by a simple 'human' hand. Mizuka stood at her full height again, wringing out her wrist to ride herself of the slight stinging sensation. Atemu groaned cracking his eyes opened to lock with gold. "So…" Mizuka began, turning on her heel, to then slam her left foot over Atemu's head, stopping any of his attempts at moving.

"I do remember you saying…I was weaker Atemu…" Atemu could hear laughter from above. "And now you are under my foot, not able to move," she trailed off, leaning down so her face was right next to Atemu's ear. "I believe this is a sign that you, dear _brother, _are still just as weak as you were so many years ago," she chuckled, sending chills down Atemu's spine. His breath quickened, but he hid it from Mizuka's ever knowing eyes. Growling, Atemu withered under Mizuka's foot, trying to get his head away. His snake-like body curled about, but otherwise his head stayed locked in place.

Mizuka laughed and dug her heel into the dragon's skull. Atemu wined in pain. "Poor, poor Atemu," she taunted, raising her arm, fingers outstretched and flexed. Her eyes narrowed, and an odd bloodlust filtered into her eyes. Suddenly, a ball of magic appeared in her right palm. Mizuka smirk widened, showing her pointed teeth. "Sayonara…otouto…" crimson eyes whipped up to face her. Her golden eyes sparkled with unknown pleasure. "See you in hell."

The female's arm rose higher as the ball of magic churned. She took in a sharp breath, before suddenly screaming in pain. Mizuka fell back, her left hand clutching a bloody shoulder. Atemu's eyes widened as the missing limb fell before him, the magic fading and blood spewing all across the ground and in his face. It took the shadow a moment to gain what happened; one minute Mizuka was about to kill him, the next shrieking bloody murder. Atemu flung out his wings and stood, immediately taking flight away from his sister.

"_KUUUSO!1" _Mizuka screamed, her face getting darker and darker by the second. Her cheeks thinned, and her veins in her temples looked like they were about to burst from the female's anger. "Otoutosan2!!! Kimi wa koko ni senaka o modoru3!!" she yelled, her left hand clutching her de-armed shoulder even tighter. The woman's face was no covered in a thin layer of blood, and her lips were drawn up in a vicious scowl. Atemu speed away, not even daring to look to see who might have shot Mizuka's arm off.

His sister almost never spoke Japanese, Atemu did not know why, but every time it did, it lead to Atemu getting another scar. The dragon beat his wings faster; he had to get away; get away; get away!

The dragon took a sharp turn around a building, not even glancing behind him to see if he was being followed. Shooting up, Atemu's body shook in slight pain; he was forcing himself to fly higher and faster then ever before. Gracing over the top of a building, Atemu slowly beat his wings and collapsed onto the cement of the roof. His legs shook with fatigue, but the dragon would not give in. He shook his regal head, trying to clear it.

'Deep breaths…in…out, in…out,' he thought to himself. --In…out…-- slowly his breath was returning to normal. --In, out…in…!-- Atemu suddenly whipped his body around, wings spread and sharp canines showing. He kept this stance for only a moment, when his eyes widened in recognition.

--M-Motou-san!?-- he cried, clearly confused. --Aokii-senai? N…nani?-- Atemu let his wings fold behind himself as the two mages quickly ran towards him. They did not answer Atemu. --Um…hello-wait…yeah, they can't hear me, opps-- Atemu thought, annoyed at himself for forgetting that Yugi was the only mage that could hear him in this form.

Sugoroku, once he saw Atemu take flight, immediately followed. Both he and Aokii were experienced enough to know a flying spell or two. Though, to say the least, Atemu was one fast dragon, Sugoroku would even admit he lost the dragon through the forest of skyscrapers.

Luckily for those two mages, Atemu had not blocked his magic. The mages could easily follow his trail. Now on top of the building, Sugoroku had run over to Atemu, to make sure the dragon wasn't to banged up. Atemu greeted the two of them with a high, joyful head. Once the elder had reached the dragon, Atemu bowed his head low, enough that it was below Sugoroku's waist.

Sugoroku gently, hesitantly, reached his hand out and ran it behind the dragon's ears. "Lets see…you got burned on your right," Sugoroku muttered slowly walking around the dragon. "And your forehead is bleeding, but otherwise you are not to banged up." Sugoroku turned to Aokii for what he thought. Aokii had circled over on the dragons left.

"Mostly scratches, and one large gash here," the teacher ran a hand over the wound, immediately closing it up. "But easy to heal." Sugoroku nodded and briskly walked back to Atemu's head. He, as gently as he could, ran his hand down and under the beasts chin, and lifted it. Atemu's eyes met with his own, and Sugoroku chuckled.

"You really didn't expect us to help?" he asked. Atemu blinked and slowly took his head out of the mages hand and nodded. "Heh," Sugoroku pat Atemu's neck. "Atemu, I don't like you," Atemu sent him a glare. "Yet," Sugoroku added on, rubbing his fingers through the fur. "I can get to know you. I admit; you dating my grandson are going to take some getting used to. But…" he could see fear lace through those demon eyes, and the elder chuckled. "Aokii and I are more than willing to get ride of Mizuka with you; she has been a great nonsense to the mage's as well as to you dragons," he gave the dragon one last pat and treaded over to his side. "You think you'll let us ride you like Yugi? My magic is far too old and rusty to be using a flying spell and battling at the same time. Aokii," he jabbed his thumb in the others direction. "Is far less rusty."

Aokii, though being quiet for most of the time, crossed his arms and gave Sugoroku a disapproving glare. "Sugoroku, I am a lot more in shape then you, but my magic is just as old," he said, complementing himself, and at the same time asking for a ride. Atemu snorted and Sugoroku laughed.

"Yes my dear, old friend," he reached up to grasp Atemu's mane, "I know." Atemu lowered so that he was on his knees, and folded back his wings to they would not get in the way. Sugoroku hosted up onto the dragons back, taking a moment to gain his balance. Aokii followed suite, mounting behind the elder. Atemu glanced back at them and stood. Aokii did not mind the movement, but Sugoroku immediately flung himself down on the dragon's neck. Both Atemu and Aokii snorted in amusement. Sugoroku sent them both a glare.

"I have never, EVER been on a dragon before, and it's been ten years since I last rode a horse, don't give me those chuckles if I'm a little off balance!!" Sugoroku bellowed, rising up to quickly grip both of his hands in the long, strong mane.

Atemu began walking forward, but then stopped. He craned his head around gazing at Sugoroku with pleading eyes. The elder was confused. "What?" he asked. Atemu blinked and nudged his foot, blinking again and then snorting; he stared at him with those same questioning, yet apprehensive, eyes. Sugoroku stared back, still confused as to what the dragon wanted.

He turned to Aokii, "What does he want?" he whispered. Aokii glanced around Sugoroku to look into Atemu's eyes.

"I think," he mumbled after a moment. Quiet for another second, Aokii raised his voice. "You want to know where Yugi is, correct?" he asked. Atemu nodded, a fearful emotion flashing through his eyes. Aokii sighed, and smiled. "He is with Serena, and I believe being healed. Yugi is not hurt, your heart can rest well."

Aokii swore, that Atemu could leap for joy, he would. The dragon swung his head forward, delighted and relived to hear that his love was all right. Almost dancing on his feet, Atemu stretched his wings out wide, eyes ablaze with vigor once again. He beat the wings a couple times, so his riders could get used to the feeling. Then, without further notice, Atemu leaped forward and dived off of the building. The wind whistled past his ears, and across his face…the feeling was wonderful!

Sugoroku on the other hand, was not having such a joyful time. The mage has yelled out in surprise when they dived, and now was holding on for dear life. Aokii sat more erect behind him, not fearing the dragon's abilities as much as Sugoroku. Right as the decent began, they shot out straight. Atemu beat his wings once, and then they flattened, allowing Atemu to glide through the air. Sugoroku took in a couple of deep breaths, but he soon rose.

"S-shit…!" he managed to chock out. Atemu snorted and chuckled in the back of his throat. Sugoroku did not find his fright as amusing, and scoffed to the side. Atemu couldn't help but let out another amused snort. He turned his attention forward, however, when he could sense the presence of dragons coming ever closer.

--Damn-- Atemu muttered. --Mizuka's pushing off anger vibes like never before…-- he trailed off, his mouth becoming dry. He tried to swallow, and managed a little bit down to wet it. Atemu tossed his head, and let out an angry breath. --Common now, can't be getting afraid over her aura…I can't save Yugi if I do that…-- Atemu nodded his head once, then twice.

Folding in his wings, Atemu dived downward, zigzagging around one of the buildings to come out right in front Mizuka's army. He could feel both mages behind him ready themselves. Atemu swung his body out to the left, avoiding some oncoming blasts. Swooping up, he dived yet again; mouth opened and magic now forming in-between the sharp teeth. Different colored swirls of shadow magic formed and Atemu let out a roar as he launched it.

The blast hit right into the heart of the army, blowing away most of Mizuka's offense. Though her army was vast for just one dragon controlling all of them, it was just barley the size to cover the whole street. Atemu, however, did not know how far _back_ the army went. For if she had layered her army in a way, that it looked small on the outside and was big on the inside, well, then Atemu and his newfound 'partners' had a bit of a problem. The dragon streaked through the air, the two mages on his back taking care of whatever they could hit.

A team of dragons had taken to the air behind Atemu, and Aokii was showing them a little taste of _his_ magic. Aokii, though concentrated on the fight before him, were showing off some of his skills to the dragons that now tailed them. Aokii had swung his body around, his right fingers sprayed, while his left curled around his right wrist. Shouting out a spell in Latin, the magic blasted itself into existence without even touching Aokii's palm, or so it seemed. The spell knocked down two of the oncoming dragons, and left three. The last three seemed to hesitate for a moment to keep chasing, but they finally seemed too decided to take up on it.

Aokii smirked as he watched the dragons take chase one again. He stood up on Atemu's back, legs muscles tightening to keep him on and steady. Once Aokii gained decent balance, he raised both of his hands, magic appearing within. Eyeing both creatures with a cocky smirk, Aokii let it all lose. He began 'throwing' the magic, each one impaling the dragons. Once one hit the animal's stomach, then another would follow to their head; then leg, and soon two retreated to safe their lives. The last however, continued forward, his mouth opening wide and a blue hue emitting from it. Suddenly, the magic was launched. Aokii immediately switched his magic from battle, to defensive, shouting out as a force field shot up behind them. The magic hit, following the dragon that was too slow to realize that there was a wall there. He shrieked in pain and fell to the ground.

Sugoroku turned from his battles to smirk. One person he always liked having his back was Aokii; the man never let you down. Turning forward, Sugoroku watched as Atemu zigzagged past a multitude of enemies to soon come face-to-face with Mizuka once again. Atemu beat his wings heavily, gently landing on the ground. Mizuka glared at him, almost asking, "Are that stupid to come back in front of me?" Atemu smirked; crimson eyes brightened, feeling as if he has gotten the upper hand. Mizuka scowled.

"You have not," she growled. "You filthy…" she spit right in Atemu's face. He was close enough that it hit. Atemu winced and shook his head, eyes narrowing. Sugoroku and Aokii had dismounted and were now standing on the left of Atemu. Mizuka's eyes flickered over to them, but otherwise she did not deem them as much of a threat.

"Wow…wow, wow, wow," she muttered this over and over. Her left arm hung at her side, while the bone to her shoulder jutted out of the wound; Mizuka acted as if she still _had_ a right arm. "You run away from me to find some old guys to help you, come-ON!" she bellowed, throwing her left arm in the air, cackling. "You think this will help, psh…" her laugh lowered in pitch, but then suddenly began increasing in volume.

Her body began to glow, and change. "Brother, dear brother, how much will I have to kill everyone around you JUST to get you to listen…?" she continued to laugh as her body elongated and her human form slowly disincarnated. Atemu let a horrified gasp pass his inhuman lips, as Mizuka continued laughing; her form continued to change.

It seemed like she was never going to reveal her true form, it was taking so long for her just to transform. Suddenly, however, there was a flash and it was done.

Atemu growled, and hissed in Mizuka's direction. The dragon smirked, her body twisting about and the shooting into the air. Atemu's growling increased and without even thinking, he shot into the air after her. Mizuka slowed once she was out of the hitting range of the mages, Atemu followed suite.

Her body twisted constantly, wings not present to keep her up. Her body was a shimmering, ocean blue color, scaly, yet soft looking from a distance. Two distinct, pearl white horns jutted out from behind her temple, and those marked the beginning of a shimmering blue and gold mane that ran down her snake like body, all the way to her tail. Mizuka's tail was flat, and shaped like the fin on an ancient fish; it did not have the two distinct points, but was rounded, looking almost like a paddle. Her whole body shimmered in the low light of the clouded day, and Mizuka's golden eyes flashed with delight. Her head was similar in looks to Atemu, except hers was not furry or soft. Her mouth was longer then Atemu's and had a more reptilian look to it. The whiskers that Atemu possessed were also present on Mizuka's face, the sapphire blue whiskers running down half the length of her body.

Atemu snorted and glared. --Wow Mizuka, it's been so long since I've seen your dragon form, I almost forgot you had one-- he taunted, a smirk present over his lips. Mizuka whipped her head up and let out a shriek mixed between a bark and a roar.

--Watch your tongue otouto-san!-- she bellowed. --For soon it will be bitten off by my teeth!-- she snapped her jaws in warning. Atemu just rolled his eyes and beat his wings to circle Mizuka.

--I'm betting you're a little rusty in this form _onee-san_-- he mocked. Mizuka glared at him.

--A little cockey with the names today Atemu? Calling me 'onee-san'4…how rude-- she scolded. Atemu smirked as he came around the other side of her.

--Ch…-- Atemu began, blowing through his nose. --The fact I even give you the name, _sister,_ is beyond me…you are nothing like a sister should be-- he growled now, the humor lost. Mizuka smirked.

--Oh but brother, I do care for you! Just, you are so immoral sometimes…so…-- she trailed off, and then her smirk widened. --So disgusting…-- Atemu snapped at her side and she easily evaded. --So very nasty, and dark…shadowy, evil, wicked-- Atemu roared, and shot forward, only to snap his jaws into air.

Mizuka was behind him. --So firkin stupid, a bastard, and a dragon with no one who loves him. Heh-heh well, except for a mage that will soon find it his fate to fall into the pits of _hell_-- she laughed, while Atemu whipped around to try and bit her. He missed, again!

--Enough!-- he roared. Mizuka continued to avoid him.

--Such an ugly, silly mage. A whore, a man whore!!-- She taunted, running away with a laugh.

--Will you shut UP!!-- Atemu shriek, shooting a blast of magic and missing.

A laugh. --Silly, stupid, bastard who loves you. No can love YOU Atemu…

--I said ENOUGH!--

--Noooooo one!--

--STOP IT!--

--No one-nyooooooo oooooooone!! Heheh…!--

--MIZUKA NO!-- Atemu cried, fear settling, but he pushed it away by attacking her. He missed.

Mizuka continued to laugh. --No one loves Atem_u_, no one loves Atem_u_!-- she sang, cackling when the dragon tried to bit down on her neck in furry and fear.

--YOU'RE LYING!-- Atemu shouted. --You always lie; liar LIAR!-- Mizuka laughed and did a loop in the air.

--No I'm not…no can love you…no one ever will…-- Mizuka said. Atemu's attempts to bite her began to slow; he was tiring. --Not one-single-person or being in-this-world can lo…!-- Mizuka had turned around while saying this and her voice ran cold as she came face to face with a sword, churning with magic and brilliant silver eyes.

"Never…again…" he whispered to raise the blade up and bring it down on the dragon's head. Mizuka shrieked as he plummeted down to the ground, hitting with a loud snap. Dust flew from where she hit, and it seemed as if everything around them had become still. Yugi smiled and slowly floated onto Atemu's back, hugging the dragon from behind.

"Thank you so much…" he murmured into the fur. --You distracted her for me…I thought you were serious…-- he whispered. Atemu shook his head.

--No. I can take her mind games and not get upset-- he flew to the ground and gently landed. --I am fine love-- he cooed. Yugi laughed and sat straight. Once Atemu touched ground, he hopped off and quickly walked over to where Mizuka lay. She was still breathing, but without any medical attention soon, she would die. The dragon glared up at Yugi and tried to force her broken body to sit up.

Yugi chuckled as she fell to the ground again. "You won't be able to," he mocked, turning on his heel and walking back to Atemu. "I hit your skull heard enough that you can'-!"

--AIBOU!!!!--

…It had all happened so fast. For one minute, Mizuka was on the ground, whining in pain. The next, she had raised her head enough to shoot one last blast of power at Yugi, hitting him right under the shoulder blades.

"Yugi, NO!!!!!!" …that was Serena's voice…wasn't it.

His vision was slowly going black, and he fell to heavily hit the hard cement. Yugi winced, but cracked his eyes open to see Atemu slide to a stop above him. Sound left, and he watched as Atemu growled in the direction of Mizuka and shot off in that direction.

He heard nothing…

but he saw blood. A pool of it, cascading it's way in front of his eyes. The corners of his vision…were going black and…so cold.

Atemu was now in front of him, in his human form. He wore nothing, but Yugi could see, with that look in his eye, the dragon didn't care. When he picked Yugi from the ground, he was shaking. The younger mage could smell the blood on the others skin, feel his harbored breaths against his face. …he knew what had happened.

-Atemu…- Yugi managed to force out, in a calming tone. Atemu chocked out a sob, though Yugi couldn't hear it. He felt it, however, he felt dark tears slip from another's cheek to his face.

He felt cold, yet warm.

He shakily wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist, and finally fell into complete darkness.

1- Damnit

2- (younger) Brother

3- You get back here!

4- Usually siblings call each other Otouto or Ani (little brother, big sister). Atemu calls Mizuka Onee-san, which is what you would call another persons sibling. It's rude.

DMYY- Hoooooooooooooky, yes, I know, you may think it's the end BUT, there is an epilogue!!!!!!! HOOOOOOOOOORAY:D 16 pages, it took that long, but I hope it's enough and I hope you enjoyed it :D I have had writers block for a month people. And you should be expecting the next chapter up very soon after this one, cuz the run together like that. Anyway, I hope the battle was all to your liking and…yeah.

Sorry for the slightly cheesy title xD

Review? …haha curious what happened to Yugi? Don't worry, its not that bad ;) review, and I think I'll tell you what happened. I need 10 to get 400, please PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Also I'll say my little stuff here everyone. It's been…about a year and a half since I started this story (I started it in spring of 2005) and my god…it's the first story I have ever finished and I am so glad to have been able to get so many reviews, and so many people to like this story:D Just wow…

On another note, I must say that this is my last full-length fanfic that I will ever write. Yes, yes I know, you wana see another fanfic pop out ;) Well…I have a vampire idea…who knows where that will go xD I am planning on going into creative writing for a major in college and I am going to start writing my first real book soon. I've had the idea for this book for a very long time and I am finally going to write it. I'm sorry to everyone who might want me to continue fanfiction, but there comes a time when everyone must move on.

So thank you all so much, every review out there that have reviewed on my story! Much thanks to all the helpful criticism and funny reviews. I hope that if I do get a book published someday, some of you can be my readers as well ;) So long for now and thank you!

Anoo, also keep on the look out for a picture going up on my deviantart account. I feel like drawing a final picture of my Atemu and Yugi -Huggles them-

Ja ne for now everyone, please review! Thank you so much for the awesome support on my writing :D _heart_


	37. Epilogue

**DMYY- First review of this epilogue gets a 400th reviewer present so…REVIEW:D **

**Chapter-Epilogue**

No one really knew what happened that day. The humans came back to the city, to find absolutely nothing, yet the place was in ruins. Los Angeles University had over half of their campus burned, and the beltline was also broken and currently under repair. No fragments of bombs could be found, no evidence of gunpowder or flames to have burnt the campus. The humans were stumped: how could all this destruction _magically_ happen?

Meanwhile, the mages had to clean up. The dragon's bodies were all transported to a safe location, where their families and clans could take care of them. The three mages managed to create a portal back to their main home, using the full power of Serena, Sugoroku and Aokii. They barley managed to get Atemu, Yugi and themselves through, but once they all got to the other side, the portal was snapped shut.

Yugi was quickly rushed to the Head Sages in the main house, while Serena took care of Atemu. The dragon managed to keep his human form, but his wings were visible. He was right on the thin string borderline of transforming into a dragon, and staying in his human form. With much cooing, and pushing, Serena managed to give Atemu a bath; she washed his wounds and dressed them so they would not be infected. The dragon never responded to her, even once he had gotten in the water. It seems that more had happened on that day then anyone could have imagined.

Atemu killed his sister; after seeing his love fall, the dragon charged at Mizuka, biting into her neck and ripping it away. He had completely destroyed her jugular veins and arteries, so her brain lost blood. It was only a matter of time before the dragon fainted from blood loss, soon dying. Atemu transformed into his human form, but from was Serena could see, was breaking from the inside out. True, Mizuka had power over his mind, but it wasn't just sometimes that her presence existed in Atemu's subconscious; Atemu just noticed then, that Mizuka really was a base for his mind. Taking away that support, it began breaking down Atemu's magic and mental walls bit by bit, until Serena noticed and rushed Atemu to the Sages.

They managed to save Atemu's magic, but it was weakened, and would take years upon years to build it back up to full. Yugi also was in a near same condition. He was hit twice in the same spot, completely paralyzing his shoulders and arms, which traveled up to his neck and head. That is why the young mage fainted so easily, for his heart was paralyzed for a moment, so his blood ceased to flow. The Sages healed it, and Yugi was back to normal (able to sit up) in a matter of weeks. Since his brain lost blood, even if it was just for a second, it still did some damage. Yugi's motor skills were damaged, not beyond repair, but disabled all the same. For the first week and a half after he could sit up, the mage's words were slurred to together more then they used to be. His arms could barley hold a spoon for the first six days, and even weeks later, was he still bedridden.

The two stayed in the same room together, Yugi the minute he woke up, demanding that he see Atemu. The room the two stayed in was enormous; Yugi getting a queen sized canopy bead, and the room being almost the size of a living room. Serena placed down a special, soft rug that Atemu slept on. The dragon had lost enough energy that keeping a human body for over a day was so strenuous; he had to reserve his strength by staying in the shape that he was born as. To Yugi, it didn't matter what happened, as long as Atemu was safe.

On this fine, Sunday morning, Yugi was lounging on his bed, laptop placed over his lap, while Atemu snoozed on the floor. The two could not go back to collage this year…well, not even humans could either. The University would take all first semester to remake most of the main dorms and buildings; Yugi was also forced to bed rest for a mouths time, so he began taking online courses.

Suddenly, Atemu groaned and flipped over onto his back, stretching out his legs. --Hiiiiiiiiiikari, I'm hungry!-- he whined, flipping back to curl his body into a small ball. Yugi chuckled and glanced over at the giant, black furry thing that occupied half the room.

"Sorry love, I can't move yet," he explained, poking his casts that covered both arms with his nose. Yugi's hands were free from the healing cast, so the boy could still type. Atemu whined again and slowly stood, stretching his wings. He folded them back in again, and walked slowly over to Yugi's bed. Placing his front claws on the sheets, Atemu let his head fall down onto Yugi's feet. He began purring, rubbing the appendages lightly.

Yugi squeaked and lightly kicked Atemu's head. "Atemu, you know I'm ticklish!! Stop!" he cried in a fit of giggles. Atemu snorted and immediately changed into his human form. He flopped onto the bed and sighed. Yugi glanced up from his laptop, only to divert his attention back to the keys his face beat red. "Please put on something," he complained. Atemu laughed.

"Aww, Aibou, I thought you didn't mind me this"- he was cut off by a playful kick to the head.

"Pants-NOW!" Yugi ordered. Atemu groaned, rubbing his head, and sitting up.

"Yugi, why?" he groaned. The mage just rolled his eyes, pushing Atemu's head again with his toe.

"Because I love you," he smirked and stuck out his tongue playfully. Atemu let out a sly leer and leaned in to capture that tongue with his own mouth. Yugi bit back a gasp of surprise, eyes widening. Slowly, the mage closed his lids and opened his mouth more, humming.

Atemu leaned in, tilting his head to the left to push his tongue further, tasting his love. Their lips crushed and ran over one another heatedly, till Atemu began drawing away. He detached his lips and took in a sharp breath, giving Yugi a light peck on the cheek before completely drawing back. Yugi opened his eyes, and smiled. Atemu crawled around the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on the mages back. Taking in a deep breath, Atemu sighed, falling back into the pillows.

"You'll just let me hold you…right?" Atemu asked, eyes alert and waiting for an answer. Yugi sighed, letting his body fall into the male behind him. Atemu seemed to like to touch and feel Yugi more…the mage did not know why, but Atemu would spend hours just holding him Yugi believed that he did practically give the dragon a heart attack when he collapsed after Mizuka hit him. The light turned his head, lightly running his lips over Atemu's chin.

"Of course."

8 years later

Two beings trudged through the heavily fallen snow, the smaller of the two managing to keep his hands on the presents in hand and keep balanced. The one behind him gently grabbed onto the present-holders elbow and aided him in walking up the steps and to stop in front of great ebony doors. The taller let go, and reached forward to ring the doorbell.

A great dinging sound emitting from inside, and after a moment of silence the door was swung open. A young teen stood before the man, her long curly hair falling down just past her shoulders. The girl was dressed in a nice, black and pink top, while her pants adorned some 'nice' jeans. The girls face broke out into a happy grin. "Uncle Yugi!" She bellowed, launching her self at the other in a tight hug. The man laughed and tried to hug her back.

"Merry Christmas Anakai!" he greeted, hopping all the presents in his hand and arms wouldn't fall. Anakai stepped back and allowed Yugi to walk through the door. She then turned her face to the second man entering their door. She smiled giving him a hug as well.

"Merry Christmas Atemu!" Atemu chuckled and gave her a big hug in return.

"Merry Christmas to you too Anakai," he said joyfully, letting go of the girl to walk gracefully into the hallway. The door closed behind him, and Atemu began taking off his many layers. Throwing his scarf onto a pole, Atemu hung up his and Yugi's coat and then placed his boots next to the door. Turning around, Atemu followed his aibou into the next room where everyone was. Yugi immediately walked over to the tree to place presents underneath it, while Atemu began saying 'hello's and 'Merry Christmas's to everyone around him, waiting 'patiently' for his hikari's return to him. Yugi waltzed back to his side, a smile already present over his lips and two drinks in hand.

The younger handed off the wine to Atemu and dragged the dragon into the next room where food was. Not even waiting, Yugi grabbed a plate and dived into the orderves. Atemu laughed and took a plate as well, throwing some food on that plate, and then wandering over to the Christmas tree to sit down on the couch. He gently placed his plate one the ground, bringing his glass up to his lips to take a slow sip. Yugi followed suite, but instead shoved his wineglass into Atemu's hand and began eating.

"Hikari!" Atemu shouted, bopping the other in the head with his glass. "You're gona choke!" Yugi's eyes found his, and they showed irritation.

-You wouldn't let us stop even once to get food on the two hour drive here, sorry I'm just a LITTE hungry- Yugi scolded, taking his wine and gulping it down.

Atemu gave him a scolding look. "Now aibou, don't chug the alcohol…you'll be drunk in no time…" he trailed off, a sly grin present over his face. Yugi suddenly ceased his drinking and glared at Atemu. He blinked, and then ran his hand into the back of Atemu's head.

-Baaaaaka, we're staying here remember!? How _is_ it that you always have sex on the mind…?- he muttered, popping the mini-hotdog into his mouth. Atemu chuckled and leaned over to nuzzle his lover's neck.

"Cuz you're so gosh darn sexy aibou!" he chirped, kissing the white skin. Yugi rolled his eyes, trying to bit back his groan as some of his more distant family members scooted away. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Atemu had moved away from his lights neck and was now eating as well. Suddenly, Atemu's human ears perked and he glanced up from his plate. Another stood before them, his grey eyes sparking.

"Atemu, Yugi, how are you!" he greeted, drawing up a chair and sitting down in it. Yugi glanced up and smiled.

"Oi sensai!" he shouted, placing his stuff to the side and giving the elder a hug. Aokii chuckled and hugged him back. Releasing his student, Aokii turned towards Atemu. The dragon blinked questionable; last time he had seen Aokii, the two still were on shaky terms. Aokii eyed him, and then smiled.

"It's nice you see you doing well Atemu," he said, reaching forward and giving the dragon a hug as well. Atemu stiffened, took in a breath, and then relaxed.

"Ma-ma…So-so" he muttered. Aokii moved back and chuckled.

"I suppose you're still not completely healed?" he asked, flopping back in his chair. Atemu rubbed the back of his head.

"Anoo…my magic has returned, but I have to change into my dragon form at least once ever six months to a year right now…I think after spending my whole childhood with Mizuka's extra magic, I was able to keep my form easier. So…still recovering," Atemu explained. Aokii nodded in understanding.

"I see." At that said, the three of them then shot off on a casual conversation, Yugi and Atemu the ones mainly leading it. Aokii listened to what they had done over the past many years, both now out of college and Yugi even already getting a decent paying job. After Yugi graduated a year after Atemu, both decided to move to Chicago. Though both took a detour year to stay in New York City, where Yugi was trying out for the New York Philharmonic, however, the payments they had to pay were far to high for them. So, that idea was thrown out the window. Then, Atemu suggested they go with their orignal plan, to move to Chicago. The two loved the city life, so the both wanted to live in a larger city. By the time the two had gathered their stuff and moved to Chicago, Yugi was already 24 and Atemu 25. The two had just moved to Chicago in that previous spring to the Christmas party they were at now.

As Aokii and the couple talked on, Aokii noticed a few distinct things that had changed in his student and boyfriend. Yugi's hair was much shorter then it was when the man graduated. The black and maroon spikes were trimmed to they looked more natural, but Yugi kept his blonde bangs long; and even the one that fell down the middle of his face had grown down to be almost touching his nose.

Atemu's appearance had also changed. The dragons face was slightly thinner then before, and it looked as if he had some facial hair growing as well. Though not enough that it was noticeable in darker light, but could be felt easy. Atemu had not cut his hair down, but instead allowed it to keep growing; but Atemu had now tied his hair down in a low ponytail by his neck. His blonde bangs had also grown out, and the ones that streaked through his spikes were tied in with the ponytail holder. They looked like Atemu had streaked his hair with bleach.

Aokii then began asking how the two's careers were going. Yugi had already tried out for the Chicago Symphonic Orchestra, and was waiting for a reply to get in. At the moment, they man had a part time job at a business in the city. Atemu had a full time job at the same building Yugi worked for, but on a different floor. He was the reason Yugi managed to get a part time job there, since they usually don't give out part times. Atemu was still writing, and he was almost done writing his first book. It was going to be sent to the publishers in the next year.

Aokii laughed when Atemu made an odd face, saying how those publishers better read his book, unlike the last ones that just glanced at the cover and said 'no'.

"I mean, seriously!" Atemu bellowed. "Those people are so rude sometimes, I swear!" The dragon growled. "I'll go give em' a good scare if they don't, THAT'S what I'll do," he began laughing, thinking of how he could burst through the window in his dragon form. Yugi rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the cheese and crackers he had on his plate.

"Yes…and then the building would be destroyed and _then_ what will you do?" the man asked sarcastically. Atemu scoffed and folded his arms.

"It would get their attention, that's for sure!" Atemu nodded, agreeing with himself. Yugi just rolled his eyes to the ceiling and continued eating. The three of them trailed off into a peaceful silence, only broken when Atemu stood.

"I'll be right back," he told the two of them. Taking his plate and glass with him, Atemu slowly walked out to the kitchen. Yugi watched him leave, with a slightly concerned look on his face, and then returned to eating.

Aokii watched his student's expression with interest. "So Yugi…how are you two doing?" he asked. Yugi blinked and glanced up confused.

He got the question and smiled. "We're fine. I mean…like, we haven't gotten into really bad fights at all. And…" he trailed off for a moment. "And…well, actually, we got into a fight a mouth ago, but it was because some of our taxes didn't go through…or some sort of bill, I don't really remember." Yugi suddenly began laughing. "He was sooooo pissed that night…we had to pay a good extra…lot, and Atemu just wasn't happy," Yugi said. Aokii nodded.

"Mmm, sounds like you two are doing all right then," Aokii commented. Yugi was silent for a moment, and then his lips turned up in a loving smile.

"We are…though, he's been a bit edgy this month, because his parents came to visit," the smile vanished. "It was a hard week, for the both of us, and I think he's still a bit shaken…" Yugi suddenly stood and walked over to the doorway. "I'm going to go see what he's doing," he said. Aokii cocked his head to the side and smiled.

Yugi treaded his way through all his relatives to the kitchen, where Atemu said he would be. The man placed his paper plate in garbage and place his wine glass in the sink as well. The mage glanced around the crowded area, to not even spot the familiar blonde bangs and blood dipped hair. Yugi jumped up a couple to times, to finally spot some interesting hair pass through the glass door. The man smirked and began 'running' towards the opening to the outside. As he ran, the man sidetracked to the closet to grab his coat and then go out the door.

He was hit with a blast of snow and cold air, making him rub his hands together quickly and blow on them. Yugi glanced around the two-story porch with keen eyes, his violet eyes glimmering in light of the fallen snow. Yugi walked forward, and then blinked as he saw the familiar leather coat, with arms flopped lazily over the railing. The being seemed to be in deep thought, for he did not even sense or smell Yugi when the mage came up behind him. Yugi stopped on Atemu's left and smiled.

"So…this is the kitchen?" he commented, leaning forward to lay his arms over the railing as well. Atemu, startled, whipped his head to the right, his eyes wide and a gasp emitting from his lips. Yugi chuckled at this and just leaned his head on the other's shoulder. "So…answer the question," he taunted lightly, prodding the other's side.

Atemu blinked for a moment, bewildered, then smiled. "You caught me by surprise, hikari," he commented, draping his arm over the others shoulder. Yugi inclined his head up to look toward the face of his lover.

"Well, I expected you to sense me, but you didn't," he commented. Atemu nodded, turning toward to endless meadow of falling crystals.

"I was thinking."

Yugi smirked, and prodded his side again. "About what?" he asked. Atemu chuckled and rubbed his bare hands through Yugi's hair.

"Nothing you need to worry about aibou," he answered. Yugi was silent, his smirk faltering.

"Actually, I believe it _is_ something I need to worry about…" Yugi murmured, his eyes catching on an annoyed hue. Atemu's grin fell as well, and then he sighed.

"I'm still confused about…my parents," he murmured. "They just…they were so nice to me, so…accepting, and I keep thinking they're doing this because," his hands continued their trek through Yugi's spikes, "Because they're afraid of me. Since I…killed Mizuka," he forced this out. "They don't trust me (like they ever did but,) they just seem like they have to be _nice_ to me in order to be safe. Like, if they're mean to me, then I will kill them." He stopped talking, his face taking on a shadowed look.

"I don't want to be looked at as a murder…"

Yugi cocked his head, and wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist. "Gomen nasai," he whispered, kissing the nape of the other's neck. "I wish they could just see you as a person then…a thing or animal they have"- moist lips being pressed to his own suddenly cut off Yugi. The mage blinked, eyes wide. Sighing, the man fell into the kiss and pulled Atemu's waist closer to his own. Lips massaged his own, and a tongue caressed his. Yugi hummed and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Atemu craned his head up and caressed the top of the other's mouth with his tongue, smirking as Yugi squirmed with the odd sensation. Ever so slowly, Atemu pulled away and lightly detached his lips from the others. Smiling, Atemu leaned down to rest his forehead on Yugi's.

"Lets…not talk about this right now," Atemu murmured, his eyes closed in contentment. "It's Christmas, I just want to enjoy myself," he paused and his smile widened, "with you." Yugi chuckled and tightened his grip around the other's waist.

"All right. Another time then."

Atemu nodded and laughed lightly. "Arigato aibou." Yugi nodded against his chest.

A coughing beside them disrupted the moment. The two drew apart and turned their heads towards the light. Yugi gently brought his arms from around Atemu's waist to his side and took a tiny step back from the dragon.

Atemu was slightly disappointed at this movement, but allowed it all the same. The being that interrupted them let out a hesitant, forced smile.

"Yugi," he greeted, wrinkled dimples pushing up into his plum eyes. Yugi smiled and walked forward to give his grandfather a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas grandpa," he murmured into the elder's heavy jacket. The man drew away and took a step back. Sugoroku smiled, more at ease, and began asking his grandson about how his time in Chicago was going. Yugi answered with some slight excitement, but he still bore in his mind that Sugoroku hadn't even acknowledged that Atemu was standing right behind them.

Atemu took in a breath, and let it out deeply through his nose. He watched his breath form into a whitish cloud with limited interest. Suddenly, Yugi turned around and walked back to the dragon. Atemu let out a semi-gasp of surprise before he was hauled over to the elder Motou. Sugoroku eyes him with harder irises, making Atemu glance at the ground uncomfortably.

He was defiantly naming this year "Bad year with Parents/in-laws". Sugoroku's grey brow rose. "Hello Atemu," he began, his voice covered in a light ice. "How are you?" Atemu swallowed and let out a hesitant, forced, smile.

"I'm fine…" Atemu trailed off, wondering what exactly he should call Yugi's grandfather. Mr. Motou or Sugoroku…defiantly not _grandpa_! "…sir…"

Yugi glanced at him with a sympathetic gaze. Though Sugoroku helped both men against Mizuka, he still did not seem to accept Atemu just yet.

"Grandpa…please," Yugi sighed, exasperated. "Please, just no more of this…ok? Can't you just accept this…it has been 5 YEARS for gods sake!" Yugi cried. Sugoroku glanced to the ground and crossed his arms. He didn't answer.

Yugi fell back, and laced his fingers through Atemu's "I thought you had accepted him, but I guess I was wrong," Yugi's eyes suddenly laced silver. "You know that if you keep doing this, it draws you an me apart…I still care for you grandpa, and I still love you; but if you are going to go around being rude to MY partner ever time we come here…I think we'll have to make some changes…" he trailed off, voice clipped and icy.

Sugoroku sighed. Yugi had been putting this off for him every time the two of them visited. The time has come to make a decision.

Sugoroku blinked and opened his mouth to speak, "I understand. And," he paused and his eyes locked with crimson.

Atemu's eyes held no wrath, no anger or opposition. He was not here to argue, but to agree.

"And, I know what I have been doing is rude. And wrong. But Yugi, you have to see that throughout my life…what you are is considered wrong, and as much as I care for both of your well being, I just," he trailed off, his white breath disappearing into the Christmas cold. "I can't change my biased nature. It's what I know, and it's easier to just not change." This was indeed an odd speech for Sugoroku. He was fully admitting his faults, which is something the elder had never done before. He was also, in a sense, telling Atemu that he was sorry.

Even if he had just acted rude a moment ago, he was talking like he had acted that way a week or so ago. "I understand," the elder continued. "That I must make a choice. Yugi, I cannot make a choice this readily, this easily." Snowflakes reflected off of all of the men's eyes.

Silence was bestowed over them. Atemu shifted his feet nervously. --Aibou, your grandfather is acting very different today…-- he commented. The younger mage nodded in agreement, but said nothing in reply.

Suddenly, Sugoroku closed the distance between him and the two men. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Atemu's shoulders. The dragon bit back a gasp, and his body stiffened. Yugi jumped to the side to give his grandfather room, his face too showing confusion and amazement.

"I will try." That was all the elder had said. Then moving away from the dragon he gave Atemu a hesitant, yet somewhat sincere smile. He turned around in the falling snow and walked back into the light of the home, closing the sliding door behind himself.

Both men watched him leave, their confessed expressions never leaving their faces. Finally, Atemu decided to break the silence that was strung of from his departure. --So…I guess his going to actually…try…-- Atemu murmured.

Yugi nodded and his lips immediately broke out into giant smile. He semi-twirled toward Atemu and jumped up to latch his arms around the others neck. Atemu, after taking a moment to gather himself, laughed heartily, wrapping his own arms around his bubbling love.

Atemu spun around in the falling snow, Yugi still clutched in his arms. The mage giggled, his cheeks a light tint of red from the snow and his happiness. As they stopped the younger gained his footing again and slowly moved back, but stayed securely in Atemu's embrace. Their eyes locked with one another, both emitting a happy glow.

Yugi then turned his head out, his eyes gazing over the field of white. "So pretty," he voiced. Atemu nodded and wrapped his left arm around the boys shoulder and intertwined his right fingers with Yugi's right. He squeezed them lovingly, and Yugi returned the gesture.

"So…" the mage began. "Did I not tell you that coming here one more time would be good?" Yugi commented and mocked at the same time. The dragon laughed and rubbed his nose into the shorter spikes of his other.

"Yes, yes, you were," he murmured. His eyes closed for a moment, then opened and gazed out into the sea of snow. He let out a deep breath, and watched again as his breath formed into white clouds in the air.

"There might be hope for us here after all, ne?" he asked, eyes traveling down to look upon his lights head.

Yugi laughed and leaned his head upwards to capture the others lips in a kiss.

It lasted as long as both could endure, and the mage was the first to break it. His eyes were closed in rapture, as were Atemu's. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his lips broke out into a happy smiled.

Atemu grinned back and leaned his head over Yugi's again, his eyes taking in the scenery one again. Snow began piling on their shoulders and hair, but neither moved nor thought of moving.

Yugi broke the silence. "Love you," he murmured, his eyes still staring forward. Atemu chuckled and gently squeezed his shoulder, brining the mage even closer to his body.

"Aishiteru Yugi." Crimson eyes glowed with affection. "Enien"

Rose lips craft into a smile.

"Forever."

_End_

Ma-Ma- Means So-so, like someone asks how you are, if you're not really happy, but not disappointed of sad either, Japanese say Ma-Ma, So-So, I'm ok, but not great.


End file.
